Transformers prime OC's pov
by Crashrox92
Summary: I'll be brief, my name is Ellen, quite a lot has happened since i was very young, my parents, both dead, my Mother was murdered, my Father, killed by a Con. i made my first encounter with the Autobots and there War...and I'm, glad i did...Now I'm 16 and living in Jasper Nevada with my parental, Optimus Prime. let me tell you of these events through my eyes, and my own origins.
1. New place, new school, new friend

**A/N So heres my first story after many years of improving my writing skills, so my OC Ellen has been with the Autobots since she was Five living it out in Tranquility, now she's moved to Jasper Nevada, hoping despite the environment can make life more interesting, through each chapter you learn more about my OC's back story, with certain twists to her physically, her history and future outcomes that i will put in this story, such as digging up old wounds... please R + R and have a nice day :)  
**

* * *

**Post Episode 1 darkness rising**

Ellen's pov

It was weird moving to jasper Nevada of all places, not that I'm saying it's any less important that any major city but why here? I guess it's like what Dad said that "because it's such a remote location we are able to patrol and observe Decepticon activity whilst maintaining a low profile". Still I do miss my friends and I can't exactly ground bridge back and forth to see them that would be a waste of resources.

Well Dad said we wouldn't be here for longer than a year, which I know he's only saying to give me peace of mind, but he said he would ground bridge me back if it was any longer as it wouldn't be fair on me.

_"A new school, that would interesting"_ I thought as I drove through Jasper on my motorcycle, well what i really should say is that i **hope **it will be interesting. So with that thought I pulled up to school, parked my bike, grabbed my bag and walked up those steps like a boss...hey if they smell fear I'm instantly screwed for the whole time I'm here, its like the wild in here you gotta start making an impression.

well lets see, where the hell am i? gr-eat first impression, going around with a piece of paper in your hand looking completely lost and the more I was trying to find my way to class the more lost I felt and the more lost i felt the more the panic was rising, _"take it easy Ellen this isn't like you too lose your cool over something like getting lost, just double check, maybe you missed a room."_ I thought to myself as I glanced from door to door.

come on, come on! 101, 102, 101A? 37?! how does that work?! i threw down the paper as i was quick to give up, "i don't know where i a-mmmm!" I blurted out in the hallway falling to my knee's did I mention I can be a little melodramatic? Well after that I got a few abusive words thrown at me and some finger pointing nothing out of the ordinary but what was different was someone was sane enough (I hope) to approach me after that.

"Are you okay?" he said I wasn't sure if he meant that if **I** was okay or my mentality was okay.

This boy was about 2 inches taller than me; he had black hair, blue jeans and a grey shirt, he stance was casual it suggested he was easy going, typical teenager to me. "If theirs a neon sign saying 'over here you monkey!' then no I'm pretty lost if I'm honest with you." I said awkwardly scratching my head.

"Here let me have a look" he said picking up the piece of paper i had recently broke up with "...hey no problem you've got the same classes as me, first is history" he chuckled "nice way to start a Monday morning right? it's just this room here" he said pointing to the room which to my embarrassment was two doors away.

"Thanks." i said finding my feet, "I just need to gather myself up for a minute" I said to him.

"I'll see ya in there?" he replied he was so welcoming I felt so much better about this whole moving thing now.

"Sure, um I'm Ellen" why did I say "um" I must've sounded like a right dork.

"Jack" he said as he turned to walk into class, was he doing a 'I'll leave just my name and leave to make me seem more mysterious thing?' or do I just watch too many movies? I'll go with the second one. i let myself sigh, to be honest i kind of said to myself that i would distance myself from others so not to make friends, i mean moving from one place to another, making friends and then leaving them? but that was a failed attempt straight away.

* * *

So to add to the failure of keeping a 'low profile' the Teacher then called me up as soon as i stepped foot into the room obviously to ask me to do a "tell us a bit about yourself" routine "Ellen why don't you first introduce yourself then tell us a bit about yourself" okay maybe I was wrong on the first half.

"Okay, my names Ellen Robertson I've just recently turned 16 years old I'm from Tranquility we moved here just to try out something different I guess...I'm not sure what else to tell you." I laughed awkwardly.

"Well what about your parents?" she sounded half interested when saying that like she wanted to kill time as much as possible.

"Well I'll just be blunt and say that my Dad is in the military and my Mom is abroad also in the military but dealing with other issues". i said flatly.

Yeah just say that, instead of 'i currently live in an old Missile Silo, i spend most of the time lying on the couch on weekends, deprived of human contact.' "Oh does that mean you have a bit of military experience?" she half laughed but sounded more interested now, man I wonder what jobs there are in Jasper.

"I do have a bit of field experience, just enough to keep myself alive though." I kind of bragged, but instantly regret it seeing how i sounded like a jerk.

"you mean they've taken you with them?" I'm not sure if she sounded concerned or excited or both at the same time but I better wrap this up, seeing how most of the class was resting there heads on there desks.

"No, I meant if I was ever in a dangerous situation, can I go sit down now?" i asked...well practically begged is more like it. and like that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"o-oh yes, you can sit in the seat in front of- in front of...?" she starting clicking her fingers trying to remember his name, "Jack! Jack, you can sit next to him." I smiled at him trying to distract him from the fact his teacher forgot his name, now **there's **a good example of a student-teacher relationship, and my distraction seemed to work as he smiled back and gave a slight wave, so i wandered over to my seat as i sat down and got myself comfortable with my new environment.

i lent over to him as the Teacher wasted no time in getting the lesson going, "see what happens? you help me out and now your forever cursed." i jested.

"this curse must be friendly." he jested back.

* * *

A/N yeah its pretty short, i encourage reviews as longs as its healthy criticism to help me improve my writing :)

more chapters on the way

see how this story goes i hope i don't screw it up :S

the basic look of Ellen is my story image though not completely accurate, i need to learn how to draw ^^;

**A/N update I'm going through the early chapters to improve there grammar or any little mistakes I've made.  
**


	2. darkness rising part 1

**A/N i know i should have put this earlier but here we go anyway, i don't own anything transformers related except Ellen and a couple of deluxe editions of some Autobots but that's it ;)**_  
_

* * *

_**Episode 1 Darkness Rising** _

So after school was over Jack asked which way I was headed home, "Actually I have a set of wheels."

"You mean that two wheeler is yours?" he asked impressed and slightly awed as he pointed at the said two wheeler, I nodded as we headed for it, he unlocked the chain on his bike that was tied up to a pole, "With this job I've got at the moment I'm hoping to buy myself one, another year should do it." He sighed looking down at his bike obviously frustrated. "you should see my penny jar." he added.

"Hey come on, knowing that you'll earn it through all that hard work will make it even sweeter right?" he raised an eyebrow at me, "Yeah your right that was pretty corny, but you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah." he then checked his cellphone, "speaking of hard work I'd better gets going, see ya tomorrow, I'll meet you by the tree, just in case you get lost again" he teased as he gave me a short wave before heading down the road on his bike, he sounded so unfulfilled like he was so unsatisfied with his life but had accepted that.

i kept my eyes on Jack until he was truly out of sight, then i headed for my own way mode of transport as i cocked my leg over it, i backed it onto the road as i aligned myself with it, then i looked upon Jasper. The set up is nice and the roads seem to just go on and on, at least i can...drive up and down Jasper...i need Jack to show me around here sometime. right, now, home i think, oh wait. i then reached for my helmet, "i do **not **want another six hour lecture about wearing a helmet again." i said as i pulled away from the curb. i looked in the direction that Jack had gone again as i looked down the direction i was about to take, "at least Jack has something to do, my routine of the day is get up, go to school, come home and repeat. Video games can only entertain you for so long especially when most of the time you're playing on your own, if something doesn't happen soon I'm going to get cabin fever!"

* * *

So as I drove down that long dusty road and drew closer to base, in the distance a motorcycle was driving my way at a fast speed over the speed limit anyway, as it drove past it kicked up a major dust storm. "Whoa!" I had to stop, the dust was blocking my vision, I looked back it was Arcee. She was no more than a speck by now but it was defiantly her. I continued to look back for a long while "what's up with her?" granted that's normal behavior if she aimed the dust deliberately at me but i digress.

As I drove up, the doors opened on the mountain face, I continued forward as I stopped near the entrance and leaned my bike up the side of wall, more practical I find if it's there when I need it or on the other hand I'm not very tidy. My instincts were telling me to 'head for the couch' but it was in truth just a bad habit, when i entered the main room I noticed that Ratchet and Dad had come in from up top, "_why were they up_ _there_?" I thought. Dad acknowledged me as he gave me a slight bow of his head as well as a very weak smile, Ratchet however kept to himself.

I proceeded to the couch as the room was dangerously quiet Dad and Ratchet had solemn looks on their faces a look I know very well, after a long pause of silence I finally spoke up "I'm afraid to ask but I must, has something happened?" i said as the tension felt suddenly thicker.

Dad looked at me for a long while before finally speaking "Ellen, I'm afraid, Cliffjumper..." he paused, "has become one with the Allspark".

"I..." i started before stopping, i sunk into the couch as i had to comprehend what he had just said, Cliffjumper? Dead? but he was so awesome in battle, it seemed he could even take on Megatron himself, but Cliffjumper has been known to be a bit of a show off and overconfident, but even so... "What, I, what-what happened?" i asked finally frowning at the floor.

"Decepticons, he fought bravery, but he was vastly outnumbered, when we arrived to support him...we were already too late" he was ridden with guilt.

I didn't want to ask any more questions it didn't seem appropriate, "don't blame yourself, what else could you have done?"

"We could've been faster!" Ratchet snapped back slamming his fist onto one of his instruments "_I needed that"_ he solemnly whispered under his breath.

I didn't know Cliffjumper well, but he was definitely the light of the party, so full of energy. He and Arcee were partners their personalities complimented each other, before he came to Earth me and Arcee never really got along in fact we would argue regularly, then when cliff comes into the picture she eases up a bit and now we stand on neutral ground, I wouldn't say friendly ground since we still like to wind each other up now and then but we do tolerate each other...kind of.

"Where is Bulkhead and Bumblebee?" i asked standing up.

"Probably went out on patrol same as Arcee, to deal with the grief in their own way" Ratchet said as he was looking at the screens.

"Well I'm going to sort out my school work, they showed no mercy I can tell you that" I laughed slightly trying to cut the tension everyone has a different way of dealing with grief this is mine. i mean, there hadn't been an Autobot death in years and then when you suddenly get comfortable with the idea that it wouldn't happen again, reality suddenly hits you something fierce.

"I'm sorry Ellen, how was school?" Dad said with a lot of guilt in his voice obviously forgetting it was my first day at a new school but he had every right to given the circumstances, I just wish he knew that.

"oh, S-School was okay, the work was okay, the teacher was okay, the cafeteria food was terrible but that's just the natural order of things and I made some friends, well okay **a** friend but a few good friends is all I need." Yeah I don't really agree with that 'how you know the measure of man by counting his friends saying'.

"I am glad, are you feeling better about the whole situation now?" he said raising an eyebrow at me though it was forced only for my sake i bet.

"Yes" I said in a moaning way I hate it when he's right "...I'm going to go to my room now I still have to arrange some of my things"

"Very well" he said in his normal robotic tone.

What I said was half true, I'm also going to my room because I feel so tired, I put away one thing from my suitcase then flopped onto my bed, Cliffjumper dead. just a mere six hours ago and he said he was going to play some video games with me, it gets me thinking, it could've been any of them, i said bye to most of them today and it could've been the last...I'll never find myself fully content as long as there War continues...

* * *

It was about 8:15am until I woke up from obviously falling asleep, "Great." I groaned mumbling as I saw the time, I looked at my cloths that I still had on from yesterday "no time to change I'll just have two showers when I get back, to make up for it." I grabbed a chocolate bar from my bedside cupboard and held it in my mouth as I grabbed my black jacket, slipped in my shoes and ran for my bike.

Before Ratchet could even complain i was gone.

"i can make this" I sighed tiredly rubbing my face, i started to drive out but still keeping the speed limit I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ran over something because I was breaking the speed limit. at this point making a good impression on the teachers was the least of my worries, nor can i even concentrate, if it wasn't for Jack i wouldn't go to school at all, but its not like i can do anything, i can't comfort Arcee at this point we'll just argue, and staying at home doesn't help either, going to school is probably the best option.

8:29am was the time I got into my seat, i make a light scoff sound as i looked at the clock that showed that time, if it wasn't for my mood i would've been pretty pleased with that outcome.

I looked beside me to see Jack, i was expecting the Jack from yesterday but he was acting funny, nervous and wasn't paying much attention, when the teacher asked him a question about math he shouted "I don't know the talking motorcycle!" talking motorcycle? i just grew even more weary, i know Arcee is in a vulnerable state right now but to reveal herself in public?...no, even with her grief she wouldn't do that.

I tried to confront Jack to maybe get some answers, but he would run out the room at break and lunch and couldn't find him during each, so I waited until school had ended to ask him what was wrong. But when the bell rang he literally speed walked out of there so I ran to try and catch up to him which failed as I got caught up in school rush hour. So I made my way out through a lot of bashing, pushing and I fell over twice but got out of there alive.

And Jack was gone just upon exciting; I looked round the corner to see if he was at the end of the street, no luck "_he sure is a fast walker" _I figured I'd get it out of him sooner or later. but I'll be up all night wondering. i took a breather as i went to my bike and proceeded to go home as usual. just when i thought i might get used to living here.

* * *

So upon arriving home I 'parked' my bike up as usual and started feet shuffling into the main room, eyes closed and humming a tune, i think I'll go to bed again, I'm not feeling that lively. before i could do so i suddenly froze...in front of me was Jack well his back, another younger boy and a girl. "Err?" I really didn't know what to say, it was like i had never seen another human being before.

Then the girl suddenly spun around as if sensing my presence and pointed a much exaggerated finger at me "hey! I thought we were the only members of this club?" she complained/

"Um pardon me but I'm not a member of this 'club' I happen to live here". I'm not one to judge someone but I'm too weary to have any patience...no i won't judge after all she's just had first contact. "What's going on?" i asked in Dads direction.

"to get to the point, a pair of decepticons were trying to offline me during which this kid got caught in the crossfire, the decepticons for some reason thought he was with me and tried to kill him too, during which a chase insured resulting in another kid. and then finally when we went to pick them up to bring them here **another** kid appeared!" Arcee explained with every negative word to describe the sound of her voice then, yeah there was no way i could of comforted her.

"and now they're part of the witness protection program?" I have to admit it would be nice to actually have a few more humans round here I feel like a captive animal.

* * *

**A/N is it going alright so far? :)**


	3. Darkness rising part 2

**A/N They just keep getting longer and longer :)**

**Feel free to R+R :D**

* * *

**Darkness rising part 2**

Then again I wouldn't want to get them involved with this whole situation, they just got dragged into a war-zone.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear the Decepticons may know of yours" Dad said but to me it meant a subtle hint.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911... Can we go now?" Jack said obviously wanting to just get out there and never look back.

"_Yes! Please! Send them home so they don't end up being killed, it was just a coincidence that the Decepticons thought you were with them, can't we just think that way?"_ I mentally thought, since my parents died I've been so timid when it comes to someone's life on the line I try to do everything in my power to prevent it when it's really not necessary. Though I've come to accept that I can't stop Dad or the others every time they go out on the field...but I do worry and **every time** they do go out there I think about the risk of them being killed, I know they are all capable warriors but I still can't help but think that way.

"Are you insane? I am living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" the girl said

"_No, is __**she **__insane?" _I know she is like a kid in a candy store right now but she doesn't realize...oh man what I saying I'm one to talk about safety I try to get a glimpse of every battle there in, I am 16 after all explosions aren't boring yet, but i do keep my distance and make sure not to get in the way.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch at least until we can determine our enemies intentions" Dad said.

"Optimus" Ratchet then said; whoa he was being quiet all this time...for once. "With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

"Children?" Jack then said slightly annoyed at that remark, and i second that remark.

"They have no protective shell, If they get underfoot they will go, squish!" clearly trying to avoid one human was hard enough but four is a going to be a challenge. He then stomped a foot forward, trying to scare them off? Well its not working, try harder.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step" Dad said was there a bit of humor in his voice then?

Then that damn alarm went off, seriously can't we just get a doorbell one with a cheerful tune to it, I keep thinking we're in the movie Alien every time it goes off.

"What's that?" Jack asked a little concerned not that I blame him, he should try sleeping here and getting woke up three times in the middle of the night whilst getting mild bruising from falling from your bed.

Bumblebee answered with a few beeps and bleeps, I was about to translate until the younger boy stepped in "Proximity sensor, someone's up top" he said. Oh well I'll have another opportunity to show off, but to take note that's pretty interesting that he's pretty 'bee' fluent, it took me weeks to finally understand common phrases.

"Its Agent Fowler" Ratchet confirmed as it showed on the screen of him getting out of a chopper.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys" Jack said. I did a slight 'uh hello!' at him, "besides Ellen."

"Special agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are, issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." As Dad said that the three of them went straight to behind the stairs to hide, I just stood there the routine with Fowler was normally complain, moan, threaten and then leave.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car! So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime!" Fowler practically said in one breath, you know that friend you have that doesn't stop complaining and is so annoying you just want to tell them to shut up? That's Fowler except I don't think we're at the friend word yet, he doesn't hang out with us much which is a shame too because he looks like a 'call of duty' kind of guy.

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler" Dad said in reply, wow those words didn't even scratch his paint-job how can he be so calm all the time? I'd never be able to reach that level of calm he's a Jedi master that one.

"There back aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Dad replied, since when was there evidence that they left? they don't do anything for a few months and there suddenly classed as gone?

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon" Fowler said that's his answer to everything if there was ever an action figure of him that would be his catchphrase.

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your **only** defense against the Decepticon threat." Dad said with a passion.

"Says you" Fowler retaliated, I just had an image of Dad bitch slapping Fowler across the room...nasty.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." Bulkhead said whilst grabbing a...I have no idea what that is "And how much to use" and as he applied some force it broke.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled I couldn't help but laugh.

"Enough!" Dad scolded them, "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties Agent Fowler, but I however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar." He said as he entered the elevator, "Or I will". Then the doors closed on him.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead said, nice, bring on the 'anything good about a human is shocking' jokes.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be" Dad replied.

With all the hubbub going on i made my way over to Jack and the others as they went up the stairs, "hey" I said as I placed a hand on Jacks shoulder.

he flinched slightly not knowing the source as he whipped around, "H-Hey, so this is where you live?"

"Yep I..."

Suddenly the girl jumped in-between us "Hi I'm Miko! How long have you lived with the Autobots? Have you ever seen them in a death match? Have you ever been in a near death situation?"

"...11 years, Yes and yes." I said it just as fast as her as I felt I was being interrogated.

"S-weet! Care to share the details?" as she nudged me in the side.

"Erm, Maybe some other time." I quickly said moving past her to get more acquainted with the youngest. "What's your name?"

"Raphael, but you can call me Raf." He said as we shook hands.

"Raf...got it." i said eyeing up my hand to the formal gesture.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet suddenly yelled "Cliffjumper's signal jumped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper's?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Dad asked.

"It isn't, another bug, the systems chocked full of them!" Ratchet Yelled.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…" Arcee said sounding somewhat hopeful.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." Dad said as his battle mask formed over his mouth, I have to admit he looked like a total badass every time he did it.

"Hey!" Miko yelled "What can we do?"

Dad briefly looked at us before bluntly saying "Remain with Ratchet."

"Aw" Miko said in such a letdown manner.

Ratchet then made a moaning sound as well; I guess he's stuck with us. "Staying home with Ratchet...good times!" I said sarcastically.

Ratchet then activated the ground bridge with the set coordinates.

"Autobots, Roll out!" Dad announced, they all transformed into their vehicle modes and sped off into the groundbridge disappearing altogether.

"What, just happened!" Jack asked I think Jacks mind is very sore right now.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge" Ratchet explained.

"What's a groundbridge?" Raf asked in a somewhat stutter.

Ratchet then gave a ridiculously long and loud sigh. "A scale down version of space bridge technology." The way he said that was like he was trying to explain to a bunch of kindergartens. "Since we don't currently possess the means or energon required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here, on Earth" Jack said sympathetically.

"With the likes of you yes. But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet continued to explain.

"Whoa, does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally" Ratchet said rather proudly.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments, In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you." He said leaning close into Miko's face.

"Watch it Ratchet" Miko also leaning in closer to him. Ratchet backed up a bit; I guess he wasn't expecting an answer like that.

i then clasped my hands together before Miko and Ratchet got into a death brawl of daggered eyes and optics, "Right then. Tour?" i offered.

"Sure, do they keep there ships in here?" Miko said eagerly as Ratchet groaned to her propaganda.

"W-ell, no, i've been told they **used **to have ships but, not anymore, not any i've seen anyway." i said.

* * *

"Well, now here are there quarters, well they were originally storage rooms for weaponry and what not but i think now as quarter rooms there more, homely?" i said. okay a tour of the base wasn't exactly Disneyland but its best to get it out of the way now.

Miko peered in though she made a slight 'fake yawn' when doing so, "a bit bare aren't they?" she commented.

"there only for Recharging in Miko. for other things we have a training room." i explained.

"hey does it have pick up trucks for working out with?" she asked.

"It's mostly heavy loads of scrap-metal, but when Ratchet has time as well as the government we're hoping they can supply the Autobots with more efficient equipment instead of the scraps." i said.

"So does the Government with anything else?" Raf asked.

"Mostly clearance, you know if the Autobots needed to enter a human facility or a city itself...i can't seem to think of anything else relevant." i said.

"Well what about you?" Jack asked. "I mean, do you have a job?" he asked teasingly.

"...no." i replied just as playful, "but its not like i can get one even if i wanted to." i added.

"What are Decepticons going to attack you at a fast food restaurant?" Miko jested.

"Actually Miko i was attacked near a fast food restaurant, where i work." Jack said.

"so has the government restricted you from working?" Raf asked.

"Well they advised against its really..." i kind of stopped myself as i thought there might be more questions if I'm not careful of what i say next, "its-its really Optimus that doesn't agree with the idea of me working and being totally exposed to attack." i said. "n-ow how about i show you guys the training room, the vaults and then Ratchet can give you guys a thorough explanation of his working area?" i said.

"seriously?" Miko said droll.

"its routine Miko we **all **have to listen to a 'do's and do not do's' from Ratchet." i said shrugging.

* * *

I was lying on the couch; the others were checking the rest of the base out in the main room. "_Ugh I am so bored now."_ I was that bored I couldn't be bothered to speak. I heard Ratchet telling the others what they can and can't touch... actually only what they **can't** touch which is **ev-ery-thing**! of course I'm just lying here so the guys can get used to whats around them Just then I heard a beep.

"How come you guys are using **human **computers?" I heard Raf inquire.

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo, I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet said.

Then I heard a series of beeps one after another. I lazily turned my head towards the screens there was a lot of red crosses, the clear sign for "everything is wrong right now!"

Ratchet then let out a loud agitated sound.

"I think I can help fix that" Raf generously offered.

"R-eally?" Ratchet said in a very unconvincing tone. "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a Child's toy" he laughed mockingly.

"Now try." Raf said after a short series of tapping on his keyboard.

All the red crosses turned into green ticks and sure enough things were up and running again, Ratchet turned to face Raf with a bewildered look on his face. It was hilarious too see the old bot speechless. "forget terminators, forget Skynet, and forget Hal, young kids are the real 'judgement day'"

Suddenly the comm Link opened it was Dad, "Ratchet! Bridge us back, use the arrival co-ordinates... Now!" Ratchet quickly reactivated the ground bridge frantically, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee and Dad were heading back in followed close behind was a bright blue explosion!

As Dad came in Ratchet closed the groundbridge just before the explosion could make its way into base, Dad transformed propelled himself forward performing a flip and then landed in a slight crouched position, and supporting himself with a free arm...okay points for the pose.

Jack, Miko and Raf were obviously impressed with the "wows" and "whoa's."

"Cutting it a bit close...how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked grimly. They all bowed their heads down solemnly, my eyes averted to the floor, they were out there for a while i do wonder if they did find Cliffjumper, but couldn't save him?

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko suddenly said excitably.

"_If only she knew what a bad time this was to be asking such questions_" I thought as I cringed a bit, the awkward bar was off the scale.

Obviously Arcee didn't tolerate any of this, she growled under her breath "look!" she said in Miko's direction.

"Hey Miko!" up to Jack to prevent Arcee from strangling Miko to death! "uh let's go see what the bots hide in there sock draws."

"Seriously?" Miko replied as she was getting dragged to the side by jack.

I stayed and listened in. "Arcee, what did you see?" Dad asked.

Arcee held her arms around herself and spoke in a slightly shaky voice "not Cliff...at least... not anymore, he was mutated...butchered! Like something from those con experiments during the war!" she suddenly fell to her knees "oh!" she looked ill. and what does she mean mutated?

Bumblebee beeped in concern **"are you okay Arcee?" **

It's looked like he was about to help her up, but she raised a hand to him "I'm fine! Just, dizzy..."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko quietly said.

"Robots with emotions" Raf continued

"Robots, who can die" Jack finished, the realization of that finally hit them.

"_What is this? Lost in space?" _I kept that to myself now is not the time for comic relief.

Ratchet began to scan Arcee "mmhmm...what is this?" Ratchet said rather disturbed.

"Don't know Cliff was covered in it, leaking it!" Arcee replied.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now!" Ratchet ordered whilst taking a sample of this dark... purple stuff.

Bumblebee helped escort her, then Jack spoke up "uh, Optimus I hate to bug but, no bars" he said referring to his phone signal.

"A security precaution, the Silo Walls isolate all radio waves." Dad explained.

"Yeah so don't be surprised if you get all my messages by pigeon." I jested to him.

"Well if I don't call my Mom, like now I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me" Jack said in a worried tone.

Then Dad leaned in close to Jack in a very intimidating way, "have you broken a law?" he said in an even **more **intimidating way!

"You're a real people's bot big guy." I said leaning my head on the railing.

"Curfew" Jack said "it's after 10pm."

"I'd better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year!" Raf added.

"Earth customs I hadn't considered" Dad said totally forgetting about me still being up; this day certainly has had its ups and downs. "But the issue of your safety remains, bulkhead! Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko said excitably.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form" Dad added

"Kerbside duty got it!" replied Bulkhead.

"Aww" Miko said disappointed

Dad then turned to bumblebee "bumblebee! You'll watch over Raf."

Raf gave him a friendly wave.

Dad then turned to ratchet "ratchet... "

"Busy!" Ratchet said swiftly.

So instead he turned to Arcee "Arcee you'll accompany jack."

Jack awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Awh still dizzy" Arcee said what a terrible liar.

Ratchet then raised his arm "your fine! Says your physician."

Arcee sighed heavily.

Jack scratched his head awkwardly as i went up to him, "you'll be fine with Arcee." i then looked left and right as i then whispered, "just don't feed her after midnight." i jested.

"so..." he started, "see you guys tomorrow?" he said.

"duh." Miko said running to her new appointed guardian.

"i still can't believe where we are." Raf said awed.

"its an acquired taste." i jested as i walked down the stairs with them, "and for the love of God, bring twister or something." i said to the both of them.

* * *

So after they left, it was about 10:20pm Dad and Ratchet were discussing the dark purple substance, Dad suggested he take a rest and perform further research in the morning. I decided to watch a bit of TV, _"alright Ren and Stimpy I haven't seen this show in years!"_

"Ellen" I heard Dad call my name.

"_And apparently never will" _I thought as I looked up at him he looked so... exhausted, never the less I grabbed a hold of one of his fingers and started patting it reassuringly. He smiled at me and gently rubbed the back of my head, his smile then turned into a sudden realization and then firmly said "go to bed."

My gentle smile then turned into a frown, I then let go off his finger and jumped up from the sofa "Hu'tegh!" I announced then stormed off to my room, yes I was tired but I'm not going to admit that, I had freedom for another 20 minutes and I was going to use that to my advantage. "Oh! and one more thing!" i said turning around. "Goodnight!" i said loud but politely.

"Goodnight." he replied.

I looked around at my room upon entry; there were still a lot of boxes to be unpacked. When I say 'my' room I should really be saying 'our' room, see my bed, my draws, my wardrobe, my TV and my other stuff didn't even take up a 1/5 of this room.

Alongside that was Dads berth and you could probably build a small city on there, they weren't supplied with the berths they were used to, they literally got a giant human sized bed, and I like to sleep on them sometimes because its practically the land of dreams on there.

but not tonight as i lay in my own bed, I stared at the ceiling for a long while _"Day 2"_ I thought to myself, still, i can't believe all that's happened in those couple of days, we lost..Cliffjumper, and now we have three new charges for the Autobots to look out for, and I'll watch them too, because that's how i am...also that purple stuff has a weird eery feeling to it and if Arcee said that Cliffjumper was covered in it...well i personally have no idea of its function. oh well, tomorrow is another day for Question and Answer day i suppose.

* * *

**A/N when i mean "Day 2" i mean counting from the day she started school **

**also I'm trying to upload a chapter each day to try and catch up with the series ... i got a long way to go :S please R + R :D  
**


	4. Darkness rising part 3

**A/N dialog may be wrong if you know what was said let me know :)**

* * *

**Darkness rising part 3**

I woke up the next morning, with Dad hovering over me like he knew I was going to wake up at that split second.

"Good morning" he said

I grunted, and then sat up in bed as i wiped the moisture from my eyes, "H-How long have you been up for?" i asked.

"Long before you." he said quietly.

"no surprise there then." i lightly jested standing up.

"are you well?" he suddenly said.

"Y-es?" i said suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Just confirmation, we have performed further study on the substance we discovered yesterday, i was slightly concerned it may have had a radius of the effects it pulsated." he said.

i tilted my head in confusion, "how-how long have you been standing there to ask me that?"

"three hours." he said flatly.

i slightly cringed, "Dude, i talk in my sleep and wake up in a roadkill position, now i have to worry an eclipse may come every night now?" i jested.

Dad shook his head looking to the ceiling, "i am going to continue the research me and Ratchet are currently undergoing, care to join me in a brief stroll down the hallway?" he said with his hands around his back.

"Sure, i mean, where else do i go?" i stated following after him as he quickly disappeared through the archway.

"how do you feel about sudden arrangements?" he asked me as he practically moved in slow motion for me to keep a steady pace with him.

"Hmm, different and that's the only way i can describe it, but you know..."

there was suddenly a lot of noise coming from the main room and as we both stood still to listen to them Ratchet sounded like he was in distress.

We both ran for it, and upon entry there was this little claw looking thing attacking Ratchet, without time to even acknowledged it, Dad swiftly shot it down before it could inflict any harm onto Ratchet, it then got up again but was crushed under Dads foot before it could even move and might i add what a way to go.

"And stay broken" Ratchet said relieved "now what could have caused **that**?" he added.

I knelt down and started poking it as it sparked and twitched.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet" Dad began saying "Dark Energon."

"Dark energon?" I said "like in those stories you told me about? The blood of Unicron...?"

"More than just stories it seems, if the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life. It would stand to reason, that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back...from the dead." Dad said as he disposed of what was left of the zombie instrument.

"_Creepy" _I shuddered, seriously i felt a chill.

"Hmm, that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but dark energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existent, what would it be doing on Earth?" Ratchet said rather puzzled.

"It was transported... by Megatron." Dad said in a threatening tone.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet questioned.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead." Dad said.

"Are you serious?" I said as another chill went up my spine, i can do Spiders, i can do heights, i can do Aliens, but Zombies? as long as they stay the hell away from me then i can deal with it.

Ratchet laughed slightly, "Well Megatron will need to bring quite a few toaster ovens, I mean where...on this world, would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" he said not sounding convinced at all.

Suddenly Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled up with their appointed charges. I **then** realized I was still in my pyjamas and In a panicked fit i ran off towards the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

Well lets see white top, jeans, jacket, all set, like a cartoon character, well that and i can't really be bothered to have tons of cloths, so i think i have about six pairs of the same top and jeans, but hey there my favorite brand...comfy, if it ain't broke don't fix it. right now back to the herd to engage in social awkwardness and tension...and that's only Ratchet.

"...baby sittings another" was the first thing i heard coming from Arcee.

Jack sighed heavily as he let it go over his head.

Arcee continued, "besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistance may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet argued from his position at the computer.

"For the moment its only reconnaissance" Dad explained.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" she shot back.

"Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt." He firmly told her. "Ratchet, bridge us out" he then said and as the ground bridge activated they both walked through it without a second thought, o-kay so is this Dark Energon related? i should've not thought so much about manners and focused on the situation itself.

Jack then spoke up, "okay, so uh what's on the activities list?"

Arcee rolled her optics "I'm going on patrol." She said with a slight attitude.

"But Optimus told us to stay" Bulkhead said.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots!" she the then turned to Bumblebee "Bee! With me." she said in a very bossy tone.

"just let it pass, just let it pass." i said to myself raising a hand up in surrender. Bee beeped disappointingly, "don't worry Bee we'll hang out another time." I said to him.

"Bulkhead! You're in charge." Arcee said as she and Bee transformed and sped out of base, everyone's coming and going as they please, order is officially lost.

Bulkhead then turned to us "so, uh... what's on the activities list?" he asked. He then flinched at a sudden screeching sound as did i, good lord i think I'd prefer a fork against a plate.

Miko, as it turns out was setting up her guitar, "how about... band practice!" she announced.

"But we're not band" Raf said with his hands over his ears.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf! You play anything?" Miko asked him.

"Um...Keyboard?" he said hesitantly.

"Laptop and samples good!" she praised "You play anything Ellen?"

"No thanks... I want to keep my ears!" I said turning down the offer. "B-ut you'll need a manager" I said with a smug look on my face.

"N-oo way." Miko laughed sarcastically.

"Come on, i just want your souls" I mock begged, "and 50%." i added in a demanding tone.

"No to both." Miko said not impressed. "Jack?"

"I, sometimes mess around on the harmonica." He said rather pleased with himself.

"Do **I** look like I do country? Just, cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming" she said.

"Maybe you can throw an animal at him too" I said smirking.

"Bulkhead! Percussion." Miko said "we'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY we're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a Ballard, my fist, your face!" She started playing all of a sudden, yeah because i can keep up with that finger work...

And as she continued we all covered our ears, then the proximity sensor went off and I didn't know it was going off until I saw flashing green lights.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bulkhead yelled cutting off Miko's music.

"Come on! Don't tell me you can't handle raw power?" she said.

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" Bulkhead ordered.

The three of them hid behind Bulkheads leg with Miko taking her guitar with her. The elevator opened and sure enough Agent Fowler came walking in "Prime!" he yelled.

"Agent Fowler! He's not here, nobodies here... except me and Ellen of course" Bulkhead said laughing awkwardly.

"Well... where did he go? Wait don't tell he, he's out pan caking a mini-mall!" he replied "now I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of nowhere is **not** what the word handle means in English, so you tell Prime..." he cut himself off and he followed a lead that led directly to Bulkheads foot and then back to a speaker.

"_Uh oh" _I thought.

"Since when are you bots electric?" Fowler asked.

Bulkhead slightly panicked.

i sighed, "No point in beating around the bush now" I said as they came out.

Jack was the first to greet Agent Fowler "hey, how you doing?" he asked in the calmest way he could say it.

"Contact with civilians! Team prime has really gone off book this time, wait don't tell me you're running a day-care center!" Fowler said, any more **young **puns people want to point out?

"O-kay" Bulkhead nervously said trying to figure out an explanation.

"We're interns..." Jack explained striking a pose.

"Student interns!" added Raf.

"Earning extra credit in auto shops..." Jack said.

"Robotics!" Miko said in unison with Jack.

"Maybe we should've come up with a convincing story before we attempted this." i said face palming.

Either way Fowler wasn't impressed "okay let's move, I'm taking you all into federal custody, it's for your own protection".

I panicked when he said that and I started trying to convince him not to take them "Agent Fowler wait, you say its for there protection but what about there families and there lives? They'll be relocated, on constant surveillance, sign contracts that state that they will be imprisoned for life if they reveal anything that they have seen here."

"just be lucky that Prime has custody of you or you'd be joining them." he stated sternly before walking past me, a major fail on my part.

Then Bulkhead put his foot down blocking the gap between Fowler and the others, "we're protecting them" he stated.

"Is that so then maybe you can explain that to **my **superiors at the pentagon." Fowler said, reaching for the phone.

"Don't use that phone it's..." he then crushed it with a finger

"Out of order." I finished, well **now **I'll **have **to use a pigeon for communication.

"This isn't over big foot! Not by a long shot!" Fowler moaned he then proceeded to the elevator saying nothing more.

Bulkhead then groaned as i breathed out a long tired sigh. "Hey you did alright in standing up to him, no amount of soldiers are going to be able to protect them, not like you can." I said backing him up.

"being patient is definitely not my best strength, trust me if any of the others were here I'd say a** lot **more to him." he jested.

"Still, how do I order a take away now?" I added as I pointed at the once telephone...may flights of angels send thee to thy rest.

"My bad" Bulkhead shrugged.

"So, how about that band practice?" I then said, trying to cut the tension and get back to a normal atmosphere.

"What is his problem?" Miko scoffed.

"Don't judge him too harshly, his job can't be easy." I replied.

"Yeah well, he needs to work on his people skills if he ever wants to get a girl." she added.

I puffed a laughed.

Then **another** alarm went off it wasn't the proximity this time it was an SOS, and was even louder than the proximity alarm.

"Ugh my ears" Raf said as he covered his ears I then put my hands over his ears as well.

"Law suit." I said down at him.

"It's an SOS from Fowler!" Bulkhead said he then tried to figure out what to press on the control panel. "Uh...ugh...Um."

From what we could tell as we looked at each other he had no idea what he was doing.

Then Raf spoke up "did you trace it?" he asked.

"Location scan was incomplete, oh well." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Oh well, seriously?!" me and Jack both said in unison.

"Fowlers a jerk". Bulkhead replied.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not the decepticons may have him!" Jack started

"And no one deserves the eventual fate he will face if we don't find him a-sap." I added.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location" Raf said before a sudden dawn of realization appeared in his eyes "**our **location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal" Miko finished.

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead argued.

"Maybe I could narrow it down" Raf suggested getting onto the floor as he opened up his laptop, i guess we were all curious to what he suggested as we gathered around him, "about 5 years ago the government started micro chipping there agents, you know like owners do with pets!" he said enthusiastically.

We all just stared blankly at him, like witnessing the next evolution of human beings or something.

"What? I saw it on TV; anyway if I can hack into the feds mainframe maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's location." Raf said.

"You know how to hack? But you're like 2 years old." Miko jested, slight exaggeration on her part.

"12, and a quarter" Raf corrected as he tapped away at his computer.

"Hey Raf where did you learn all this?" I asked.

"Just picked it up." he explained briefly, "Okay... Latitude 39.5 longitude 116.9." Raf said.

Bulkhead then activated the groundbridge using these co-ordinates, "Okay wait here." He said as he made his way to the portal.

"Arh, don't break up the band." Moaned Miko.

"Uh, Ellen you're in charge!" Bulkhead said as he ran through the portal.

"I guess us four have the run of the place." Jack said.

"And I have a new post..." i shrugged looking to the computer screen.

"Miko?" Jack said looking around for her, i looked around myself, she was **just **here, how can she move so swiftly and so quietly for that matter.

"Miko?" I said myself a little louder "how can she just disappear like that?" i said to him, out of frustration i whacked a fist on the railings, "First time on the job and I screw it up, damn it." I said bitterly towards myself.

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him" said Raf obviously panicking.

"Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we have, she has no idea" Jack said with concern.

"Those are the co-ordinates there destination is still locked in!" Raf as he looked at the screen.

"Uh, okay everyone just be calm, she can't have gotten far." i said as i looked towards the Groundbridge, "Raf can you reactivate that Groundbridge?" I asked.

"I can but you're not going on your own are you?" Raf asked nervously.

"_It wouldn't be right leaving them but still I can't endanger their lives as well. Okay, just go to the co-ordinates grab Miko and then ask for pick up, then again, i don't even know **what **kind of environment Bulkheads been sent to..." _I thought.

"Wait here." I finally said as Raf activated the groundbridge. of course i hadn't thought this through myself, I'm just hoping i can locate Miko quickly. I ran for the portal then as I went through it. I ended up in a canyon on the other side, looking around it was mostly bare then beside me was Jack and Raf coming out of the Groundbridge as well. "I thought I told you to stay there!" i said pleading with them.

"We couldn't let you go alone!" Jack argued.

I mentally growled frustratingly, we just lost Cliffjumper, damn it all i don't want them to die too, but there was no point in arguing now as there was no way to send them back, no way to get **any **of us back...

"You there!" especially now that we've been spotted!

* * *

**A/N i'm guessing it was a Saturday as it looked like a morning they went to base.**

**please R+R **

**Again dialog may be wrong I'm a little deaf in the right ear :p**

**More action in the next chapter :)**


	5. Darkness rising part 4

**A/N boom! yeah lets kick it up a notch :p**

**still going okay?**

* * *

**Darkness rising part 4**

As they started firing I grabbed Raf and Jack, I had Raf under my arm and I had Jack by the arm as I head for cover I was pulling Jack so hard that he was raising a inch off the ground. I got them behind a rock big enough to shield us for a short while, and then Bulkhead pulled up in his vehicle mode.

"Get in now!" he ordered.

We dived into the front; I was in the driver's seat with Raf in my lap and Jack besides me, Bulkhead sped off avoiding gunfire.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Jack said relieved.

"Yeah thanks!" added Raf.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Bulkhead said in disbelief.

"Miko was somehow able to follow you, I came out here to bring her back." i said, though the idea itself sounded so stupid out loud.

"ha-have you seen her?" Jack asked in a worried tone.

"What she look like?" Miko said casually as she popped up from the backseats.

Bulkhead then drove us behind a huge rock for shelter, "everyone out" he ordered.

Jack got out, followed by me, then I helped Raf out.

"And this time, **please** wait here!" he said as he drove off towards the decepticon vessel.

after i watched him for so long and we had got behind cover i looked over Jack, Raf and... "Miko's still in the backseat!"

"H-How do we tell Bulkhead?" Raf asked in an almost squeak.

I then peeked behind the rock; Bulkhead was looking our way so I motioned to him that someone was missing!

I read his words as "where's Miko?" then he stood still for a while, when i squinted my eyes he was looking down then his chest plates open...he found her, her distinctive streak of pink hair was what made her stand out the most.

Then a battle ensured and we couldn't see what was happening, I was so scared for them right now but I won't show that, not now...not to Jack and Raf. i hate this, just the position we're in, too close to enemy fire, looking like stupid kids playing chicken.

Then Raf snapped "Did you see all those Decepticons? There totally outnumbered! Miko and bulkhead could be..."

"We don't think like that Raf" i muttered, as i whipped my head around and forced a grin, "Bulkheads been through worse, he'll look after Miko and take care of those decepticons without breaking a sweat... if he was able to sweat." I said reassuringly, as i looked towards the nemesis again, still do we just stay here? i mean, what **if **Bulkhead is overwhelmed by there numbers...just like Cliffjumper...urgh! stop thinking about past events, crying and regret never solved anything so just get over it...and that thought alone had distracted me from the lumbering forms of two Decepticons that lingered behind us!

One of them grabbed me and the other grabbed Jack and Raf, I should've been more alert! They could've killed us there and then whats wrong with me?!

I wasn't afraid of the Decepticons...well, of course i was you'd just be plain crazy not to be, but it wasn't fear in that perspective, its more like when I'm alone and in a vulnerable state that i become fearful...because of the fact that I'm alone...another part of that fear is when friends and family are threatened with death by Decepticons, or anything that may cause distress, but in this situation i wouldn't give them the pleasure of fear.

* * *

We were eventually on the Nemesis I heard one of them as did Raf and Jack say something about taking us to the brig and how Starscream was keeping another human there, he must mean Fowler and that means they must be planning on interrogating us. I angrily growled at the decepticons that were keeping us captive even if I can't do anything practical at the moment I can still stand my ground, now that I know they would be keeping us alive.

But then just at that moment I heard the distance sounds of an engine running, and then the two Decepticons got knocked out. Arcee caught the boys in mid air; as I landed on my feet during a half pipe flip, brushing myself down Bumblebee transformed and walked up to us.

"Bumblebee!" Raf exclaimed.

"We appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee said.

"Tell me about it" Jack replied.

then after that brief reunion Arcee swiftly scouted ahead of us, she then put her back to the wall armed and ready as she turned the next corner pointing her weapon "friendly...!"

"Hello!" came the voice of Bulkhead.

Arcee sighed in relief "brought the humans huh?" she said.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" he said trying to defend his case.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids outta here" Arcee stated.

Then me, Jack and Raf said in unison "he's in the brig."

Then more Decepticons came our way as they had become fully alert to our presence, the Autobots formed around us to protect us as they battled them, all we could do was dodge the pieces of terminated decepticons that were falling on us, as well as witnessing the guys get some serious bruising in the process, there was a sense of how frighteningly serious this was to the others as we struggled on survival alone, at one point it had us huddling together.

And as the battle ended and the smoke cleared, we came out of our huddled position and continued our search for Fowler, no word, no recollection, just carrying on, pushing on, this was the way of life. we finally came to the closest room with few decepticons occupying it, the Autobots made short work of them.

Then Arcee approached us, "wait in here" she said.

"**Why can't we take them with us?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"there slowing us down and are easy targets, they'll be alright in here as long as they stay put." Arcee said, slowing them down, easy targets, i couldn't help but cringe at her words as they left and the door shut behind.

"How is it that we'll be fine **anywhere **on the Nemesis?" i said in the direction of the door.

"That, was intense!" Miko then declared.

"**Was**!" Raf said.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity, what were you thinking Miko?" Jack demanded.

"Did I **ask** you to follow me?" Miko retaliated.

"You wanted us to be a band; doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack said also retaliating.

"Well maybe i decided to go solo!" Miko added.

"_Wonder when Ratchet and Dad will come back from there own outing? its been a while and i don't re-call any of the others mentioning any message from either of them.__"_ I thought still looking at the door.

"Well maybe I have some regard for your safety!" Jack said.

_"Hmm, and my cellphones scrambled."_

"Oh I'm sorry is your name **Optimus**! You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much..." Miko said raising her voice.

"Look! Stop it! Both of you!" Raf suddenly yelled as i jumped slightly. He then went to sit down to try and get away from the arguing. He crouched down and buried his head into his arms.

We all looked to one another as we then ran over to Raf to comfort him. "Oh, hey, hey Raf. It's okay." Jack said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah we're gonna be fine" Miko added also sitting beside him.

"o-our bots will come back for us" Jack said slightly hesitant.

"Yeah there gonna take us home" Miko said reassuringly rubbing Rafs back.

"How do you know?" Raf said with no sound of hope in his voice.

"Because they have for me." I then said "each and every time I have been in danger they've come for me." I then put an arm around his shoulder as i sat myself between him and Miko. "What's done is done, no point in arguing about it, we need to focus on whats happening now." i said quietly.

"Right." Jack breathed out, as he then took in his surroundings his gaze then looked up, "Hey Raf what do you make of that?" he said, looking at the screen that was in front of us. Raf then jumped down eagerly from the ledge we were sitting on, and took a good look at the screen.

"It's important, **real **important. We gotta get this to Optimus" He then said.

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos" Miko jested.

"I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation" Raf said.

"You're telling me..." I said, though i have no clue of there math, i know there written language "you see that text at the top? It basically says Space ...bridge..and then there's a number after bridge i think...more or less I'm a little rusty" I explained.

"You can read it?" Miko asked.

"Yes" I said bluntly.

"Dude, you need to make longer sentences." Miko complained.

"Well can we...download it" Jack said picking his words carefully.

"I got a flash drive" Raf said reaching into his backpack. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in, this tech is **way **alien."

"there is a Cybertronian equivalent but its like the size of your backpack, so i don't exactly carry one around with me." i said.

Jack and Raf then gasped as i whipped my form around to behind me. "_whose idea was it to leave us in here?" _I thought as i beheld a Vehicon in the room, but he hadn't spotted us, yet. I motioned them to hide as I grabbed Miko's arm and Jack grabbed Rafs encouraging him to follow before letting go. We put our backs to the wall, my heart raced when I saw Raf run back for his backpack, and then my heart went to my throat when I saw that the decepticon was aiming at Raf.

I ran for him, as the decepticon starting shooting I pushed him out the way. "Miko! Take a picture!" I told her.

"Great idea!" she said. "hey you!" she said to the decepticon as his gaze turned to her, then she...took a picture of him.

I face palmed.

"Not of that! Of that!" Jack corrected pointing at the screen.

"Oh" Miko said then proceeding to take a picture of the said screen. Then we got out of there, luckily because of our size we were harder to aim at. The term 'easy targets' doesn't win today. As the Decepticon pursued us Bulkhead came driving at full speed towards us he transformed and leapt over us then ran towards the Decepticon. He started firing at him before tackling him to the ground; after beating the con down he then transformed and came back.

Then Bumblebee and Arcee pulled up, Raf and Miko got into Bumblebee as me and Jack hopped onto Arcee.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee yelled.

"then its a good thing we didn't listen to you." i argued.

* * *

When we got ourselves back to base, Jack and i got agent Fowler onto an elevated hospital bed, it looked like Dad and Ratchet had a bad day too, Dad was fixing up Ratchets arm in a sling. as soon as i put a cover over Fowler i approached them, "you fixed up Ratchet...have you got anything that needs tending to?" i asked.

"No, my injuries are, minor they will heal." he said.

Then Miko asked what I was thinking "what happened to you guys anyway?" she said in a very concerned way.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet explained.

To me it didn't even sound possible but apparently it was... zombie robots, obviously it sounded like a fantasy to Miko too.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it!" moaned Miko or maybe she doesn't know, I can't read Miko very well. I looked over Dad and Ratchet they looked like they were brought to their knees in that battle, desperate. I don't even want to think about it... but Miko just doesn't understand that either that or she has very high expectations.

"Bulkhead you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you." Dad scolded.

Bulkhead stood up I then thought he would tell him we went on our own accord but he didn't. "It won't happen again Optimus, i-i promise."

I felt guilty as hell, granted i was **very** relieved but for Bulkhead to take a bullet...

"But it wasn't Bulkheads fault." Miko started.

"Miko! Please!" begged Bulkhead.

"And check it out re-con" she said as she got out her cell phone and showed a picture to Dad, he in turn lent in slightly to have a look for himself.

"Hmm, Ratchet have a look, it could be of importance to Megatron." Dad said... wait...Megatron!

"Whoa Megatrons back, that's really bad news right?" Jack asked.

Then Ratchet had a look at Miko's phone but looked confused," I...don't understand." He stated.

Then Miko had a look, "oops! That's the con who tried to blow Raf away" she said as I cringed at the words 'Raf' and 'blow away'. "At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!" she said as she punched the air.

"Miko! Raf was almost killed! This isn't a game when are you going to get that through your thick skull!" yelled Jack.

"Erm we were **all** almost killed jack, you, me, Ellen, Raf, even them!" Miko argued.

"Well if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it...not anymore." Jack then said. I understand how he feels and if he wants to go home that's fine let him, but I can't say I wouldn't be sad to see him go.

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent...however it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind...we will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Dad told Jack.

Then Ratchet opened the groundbridge a split second after Dad finished his sentence, "no point in long goodbye's here's the door." He said rather flatly.

That was a nice way to show you're not wanted here.

Jack then turned round to face Raf, "come on Raf." He said.

Raf then looked at a saddened Bumblebee, "I'll be okay Jack, see ya at school." Raf said.

"Sure thing" Jack replied.

"Jack." I called. He turned to face me his face remained solemn, "I...I...I can't believe your leaving me with these two!" I jested then I spoke more seriously, "see you at school..." i said reaching out for his shoulder and patting down on it lightly.

"Sure." He replied forcing a small smile, as he walked down the stairs Arcee approached him, he looked up at her "I know, you don't exist." He said as he continued his way through the ground bridge.

"Don't make me hunt you down." She replied sadly, though i tilted my head in confusion to the comment but never mind.

Then Jack disappeared through that portal, the departure was as brief as everything else here, hello's, goodbyes, social interaction, it is very rare where there is a day you can just sit down and chat the whole day...Jack definitely has his head on straight, this will definitely have an effect on his life, knowing what he knows, that the human race is being threatened by the Decepticons...

"Maybe you guys should think about heading home too... it is getting late." I said to Miko and Raf.

"Can't wait to get rid of me?" Miko teased nudging me in the side. "Bulkhead I need to stop somewhere before heading to my host home." Bulkhead sighed feeling like he was a taxi or something I bet.

Raf then nodded at me "see you at school." he said before he and Bumblebee headed out of the base as well.

I briefly waved before they each departed, then i turned to Dad "I'm gonna go for a drive." I said.

"I do not think it would be wise to go out this late." Dad said can't he just say yes without the need of a convincing argument?

"You know the Decepticons are rarely active at night, your just stalling." I pointed out.

"...you may go, but only for an hour...if you are not back by that amount of time, I will retrieve you myself." He told me.

"You sounded like a villain from a horror film when you said that last bit, I'm not sure if I **want** to come back now." I said briefly laughing.

"Ellen, I am serious." He firmly said.

"And so am I, I can look after myself, worry about someone who can't...see ya." I said as I headed for my bike, I jump on it horse style and sped off outta there. "The tension in there was thick." I said out loud. I collected my thoughts as i drove down the road, _"okay maybe I can't __**fully **__look after myself especially against the likes of Megatron but when you have to hear the same thing every day it does get a little frustrating, plus the tension was so thick in there i was sweating."_

* * *

I drove into town, Jack had told me whereabouts he lives but trying to find it in the dark was a challenge, I then saw what looked like Bulkhead driving back from where I'd come from. _"Miko had the same idea huh?" _I thought. At least I knew I was in the right direction. It was now very easy getting to Jacks as his house was the only one still with the lights on, he was fixing up his bike it seems. I pulled up on the curb, and made my way over.

"Hey" I said in a friendly manner.

"Come to lecture me like Miko?" he bluntly said.

"Um, no I actually came to see how you're doing since the 'goodbye' at base was so brief." I replied.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions**.**" He said.

"It's cool, and understandable." I said then there was a long moment of silence.

"Today..." he started I listened intently. "...you weren't panicking at all." He finished.

"What are you talking about man, I was petrified" I laughed.

"No, you weren't. In those situations even those who would know what to do would still panic, you have been in these kind of situations before, haven't you?" he then asked.

"More times than I can count, but your wrong about something Jack, I was petrified... for you guys especially... I mean I have a fixed goal in my head when it comes to keeping those out of danger if it was me by myself I'd have no idea what to do, it's one of my biggest flaws." I said as i leaned against the garage wall. " you may think I'm responsible but I'm not I'm reckless, cocky, thrill seeking and I always manage to put myself in danger, in a way I can be like Miko at times.

"Still... and I know this will probably sound cheesy but I do admire your courage." He said as he finished up on his bike.

"And i admire yours, and your ability to adapt to given situations." i said flashing him a smile as he gave me an unconvincing one.

"Are you really not going to hanging out at base anymore?" I then asked him solemnly.

"i-i need to think about it" he said as he put his bike up against the wall.

"Well just take note that...i might miss you slightly." i said scratching my head.

"what are you talking about, we have class together." he said.

"yeah but its not the same, but, well, never mind, if you **do** change your mind i will work harder to ensure your safety when Arcee can't, but this is your choice and your choice alone, listen to yourself and what you want." i said.

"Thanks, hey would i be able to text you?" he said.

"you could probably text me yeah, but I'll have to ask Ratchet to make some alterations on Raf and Miko's phone if there parents try to contact them or something." i said.

"he's pretty handy." he said lightly.

"yeah he is..." i then sighed as there was nothing more to be said, "Okay, I'm...gonna head back I'll be seeing ya." I said making my way back to my bike i couldn't help but look back constantly, Jack waved me off before shutting his garage door, still troubled you can tell that.

"_Oh well what happens, happens I can't force him to make his decisions...what time did I leave base?" _I pulled out my phone to check the time it was about one minute past 1 hour since I left base but a minute none the less. "God dammit" I cursed under my breath.

* * *

**A/N one more chapter and Darkness rising is over and the one shot episodes begin :)**


	6. Darkness rising part 5

**A/N last part of the darkness rising episodes**

**please R+R :)**

* * *

**Darkness rising part 5**

Upon arrival back to base Dad and Ratchet were at work it looked like on the computer, Ratchets constant pad tapping was vital it looked like, "The way things are looking, this may take all night." Ratchet said.

"do what you can old friend, then get some rest, i will relieve of your duties." Dad said.

"No, i can do this." he argued stubbornly.

"What are you doing anyway?" i asked.

Dad then looked to Ratchet for a brief moment as Ratchet nodded, Dad then motioned to the hallway as i followed him, "you best get some rest." he said to me.

"for what?" i asked suspiciously.

"Ratchet uncovered those plans that you, Jack, Miko and Raphael retrieved. it is plans for a..." he started before i slapped a hard hand on my forehead.

"Space-bridgeee" i moaned, "i should've mentioned the writing i saw."

"We never would have known Megatrons true intentions if you all had not delivered the plans in the first place." he argued.

"so a Spacebridge...whats he planning to do with it?" i asked grimly.

"it is late." he hinted as we reached our quarters.

"Dad...don't dodge the question, the past few days have been tense enough you might as well drop the bombshell." i said.

his expression turned troubled, "i fear Megatron is going to bring Cybertron's dead, to Earth." he but it frankly, well i asked for it.

"Come again?" i said raising an eyebrow.

"he will transport Dark Energon through a Spacebridge that will reach Cybertron's surface, reanimating our fallen brothers." he said solemnly and there was a sound of disgust to his voice.

"t-thats like, a-a whole planet, and Earth is like a quarter of land and the rest is ocean, we'd be overrun." i said rubbing a hand through my hair, it was really hard to come to terms with, "s-so after all these years...i mean you encountered decepticons but there was only a few of them at a time and it was basically just a fight for energon, but then they were so uncoordinated, it was repetitive but when Megatron comes back, he thinks big."

"Now, it seems to be his only function." Dad said solemnly.

"You...think you can stop him?" i asked.

"We are currently searching for the location of the Space bridge, that is our first priority before anything else." he said as i sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off, he was about to turn and leave before i thought to take the opportunity to use this time to talk to him.

"Hey erm...i went to see Jack." i said.

"is he well?" he asked.

"I guess, he does seem kind of troubled still." i said.

"perhaps he is feeling conflicted, he has chosen the most logical choice to leave but in doing so on a personal level, he did not really want to." he said.

"Y-eah." i said as i rested my head in my hand, i heard Dad start to walk but he was walking into the room.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"hmmm? oh yeah sure, I'm just tired is all." i said rubbing my face, then giving him a reassuring smile, though he gave me a concerned look despite it.

"are you certain?" he asked again.

"just tired...lots of stuff happening all at once is all." i repeated rubbing my eyes.

"is there anything i can do for you?" he asked.

"h-uh? n-no, your starting to worry me." i said.

"I'm sorry, its just that Megatrons return is of great concern to me, this is the first time he has made an appearance since we first arrived on this planet." he said.

"yeah, i remember his face clearly. and even then he had you guys backed in a corner, but you still managed to push him back." i said. "and then after that it was Starscream who was left to suck out planet dry of energon, and to be fair compared to now those days were peaceful times."

"only when you would co-operate." he said lightly.

"Hmmm." i sighed as i thought, "this isn't going to be your usual kind of interception is it?" i said.

he shook his head, "No, this is something much bigger."

i then lay back on my bed, "i thought so." i said.

* * *

Ratchet had just found where Megatron's spacebridge is located, space. The only problem is the groundbridge has a limited radiance and if they attempt it, there is a risk they'll all be scattered across the galaxy... "Since Megatron is most likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the Spacebridge first is our only means of stopping him." Dad said.

"_Lovely, what are our options here? Don't risk the jump and Megatron brings his zombies here equaling destruction **or** risk the jump and they get thrown across the stars also equaling destruction._" I pondered my thoughts when they were interrupted by the sound of a high pitched horn.

Arcee had returned and with Jack, but she must've seeked him out, well that's interesting. "Hey guess whose back?" he announced.

"Autobots prepare for departure" Dad then said.

"_Not exactly the welcome wagon Jack had expected nor myself for that matter, never mind I've got a cake in the fridge, throw some cream on there and boom! Welcome back Jack, I should take up poetry." _I thought.

Arcee looked confused "where to?"

"The final frontier" Miko said.

"Space?" Jack said.

"_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise, shut up Ellen!" _i mentally slapped myself.

"They don't...really." Raf said obviously answering Jack, I totally zoned out then.

"Be seeing ya?" Jack said to Arcee, she just shrugged lightly.

"Be careful Bee..." Raf said to bumblebee.

Bumblebee beeped **"I will." **who then proceeded towards the groundbridge.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko said to bulkhead.

"Don't even think about following me." He firmly told her before he walked towards the groundbridge.

oh good lord my heart is racing, okay j-just play it cool, "Just, look out for the others okay?" I casually said to Dad. as a response he patted me on the head, strange there's normally a ramble... also he just messed my hair up...douche.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will **never **forgive you." Ratchet said coldly.

"Yeah! Go motivational team spirit!" I sarcastically cheered.

"Until we meet again old friend" Dad replied back. "Autobots! Roll out!" They all transformed and drove towards the portal; I bit my lip hoping they would make it through. then I looked at the screen there life signals were still on then the comm link opened up. "Autobots! Transform and gravities."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about" I said we couldn't see what was going on so we relied mainly on what they said.

And what I can gather is that Megatron has a whole lot of dark energon in which he plans to use on the dead that occupy Cybertron which Dad had mentioned last night, the Autobots have no way of disabling the space bridge so instead the plan is not letting anyone in or out of the Spacebridge, good plan i like that plan. But they find out that the satellite they used to pinpoint the exact location of Cybertron has been damaged thanks to Bulkhead, but due to Megatrons vessel being there in the first place he must have an alternative.

"Hmm, from what I know of Earths technology I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size ray in Texas." Raf suggested.

"Zip, ep ep ep, this is not Child's play!." Ratchet said totally throwing off the idea of kids knowing something.

"Good thinking Raf, Ratchet have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard" Dad told Ratchet.

Just then Agent Fowler sat up from his hospital bed. "You! Soldier! You're out of uniform. Put on some pants!" he then dropped down.

"I...just...died." I said.

"That may be a challenge" Ratchet stated.

Raf then started tapping away at the computer, "I can't get past erase firewalls there too thick!" he said frustratingly throwing his fists on the table.

"**You** actually think you can keep the decepticons out" Ratchet said slightly patronizing.

"Maybe, if I can get in." Raf said.

"wait, wait, wait Raf what if we could get you all the way in, like all the way inside the building in?" Jack asked.

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf said.

"lets do it." i said without a second thought.

"The risk is too great, the Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site." Dad said objecting to the idea.

"Optimus with all due respect you said it yourself this is bigger than the safety of 3 humans." Jack said you got owned big guy.

"Yeah if we let the cons win we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet" Miko said who taught her that word?

"And we're the best chance for humanities survival right now." I added.

"Raf?" Dad said.

We all looked to him for an answer, no pressure or anything.

"I wanna give it a shot" he said confidently.

* * *

Ratchet transported us to the designated coordinates I jumped out first and I was pumped. "Okay team! Let's do this!" I said abruptly, an assigned task **on purpose **is definitely something i can get excited about, its risky but we know where we stand and what we need to do.

as a response to my battle cry was moans and groans I forgot they weren't used to Groundbridging.

"They'll take some getting used to." Jack said. i shrugged as Sure enough before our eyes were groups of huge satellites.

"I should've brought a camera." i said as i shook the thought off, "Right let's go." I said as i started to run towards the building.

When we got inside, the building was deserted "_did Fowler wake up after all?" _I thought, good lord i hope there weren't people in here when the cons came! "wait here a minute." i said as Miko gave me a frowning look and folded her arms, i sighed, "please, its just a quick scout ahead i won't be a minute."

Miko let her arms drop, "Okay but be quick." she ordered.

When i was satisfied that there were no...ahem, remains of con victims we led Raf to the computer room. So Raf began his work as i watched from behind the three of them, and Raf took seconds. "I'm in... but so are the Decepticons." He said gravely.

"What?" said a bewildered Jack

"How can you tell?" asked Miko.

"Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship...but this time I can download it". Raf said triumphantly. He then proceeded to plug his flash drive in.

"_I have to be on my guard this time" _I thought.

"Its gotta be the Space bridge." Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing into the dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf explained.

_"there's definitely someone in this building." _

"Will they know?" Jack said concerned.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system they'll have no idea I'm in the house." He explained further. "The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron, but not for long." Raf declared. He was totally in his area.

It seemed to have worked, "the dishes are heading back to Cybertron, I'll just undo that again." Raf said.

"You might be stuck in endless combat." I said concerned.

"What happens when the cons realize there being punked?" Jack said.

"It's only virtual combat, you know like online gaming" Raf explained.

i then frowned as my ears pricked to a very soft sound, "wait..." i whispered remaining still.

"Yeah you two, what are the cons gonna do? There probably like a thousand miles away." Miko jested.

I then felt a light breeze against my neck... there's a Con in the room, "Closer then you think." I whispered "get down!" I yelled as I pushed Miko and Jack to the other side of the room. I then latched on to the rogue tentacle trying to lead it away to buy Raf enough time to finish the download, he then unplugged the flash drive giving me my cue to let go.

I rolled to the side as i violently hit the wall "ah! great, its not like i needed that." then Miko grabbed an axe she then ran towards the tentacle wielding the axe. "Miko, don't!" I pleaded. As she swung the axe, the tentacle quickly dodged it and swiftly out bested her.

The tentacle then picked up the axe. "You handed it an axe!" Jack exclaimed.

When it looked like it would use the axe on them, instead it went out of the door...We quickly pursued it, it went right down the hallways where we were led to the main controls, "I thought so." I said as it was revealed who that tentacle belonged too, Soundwave.

Miko then took a picture of him...it happens. Soundwave then did the same and then retreated, he doesn't leave out a single detail. "Whys he leaving?" Miko said.

Then Raf ran over to the source, Soundwave used the axe to cut the cables. "He cut the hardline, now the dishes are locked onto Cybertron...for good." Raf said regrettably.

Ratchet ground bridged us back and we solemnly made our way up the stairs, by now Megatron has probably already used the Dark energon on Cybertron. "Optimus! I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in there spacebridge vortex one with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet said

The screen revealed thousands of tiny purple dots heading towards the Space bridge, it was like a spreading plague.

"Dark energon, Ratchet we must destroy the space bridge." Dad said. "There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the fire power to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet said.

"Um would schematics help?" Raf suggested holding up the flash drive he used.

"Optimus I must say, the Spacebridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet said.

"I am afraid so." Dad said regrettably.

"Then by all means let us light our darkness hour!" Ratchet said.

"Autobots take your positions and follow Ratchets lead...while I make my stand." Dad said. By that I'm guessing he means Megatron.

"Your fellow autobots are wise Optimus. They know when to retreat!" came the voice of Megatron over the comm link.

"I hold no illusion about engaging your army Megatron. But I might derail its objective, by removing its head." Dad said darkly.

Megatron then laughed devilishly "highly unlikely Optimus, as I am infused with their very might!"

"One shall stand! One shall fall!" Came Dad's response.

What it sounded like now was that they were now locked in combat... and we couldn't see it.

Agent Fowler was observing the screen as the undead Cybertronians made their closer to the space bridge. "Th-these things are getting closer! That's bad right?" Fowler said with slight panic in his voice.

"Nah man there just messing with ya." i said to him.

"Ratchet, we're in position." Came the voice of Arcee over the comm link.

"Arcee pay close attention." Ratchet said. Raf was looking for a solution with the data he obtained on his flash drive.

"The space bridges power supply is by your current position, about two clicks to your right." Ratchet instructed.

"Found it" Arcee said.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump there should be a valve." He then said.

"I see it." Arcee confirmed.

"Good, to turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." Ratchet said.

Then we heard Arcee struggling, "current reversed." She said relieved.

"Yes!...right?" Fowler said.

"Sorry Will I forgot to cheer." I said.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet said. as he reused the arrival coordinates.

"Optimus, the groundbridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet told him.

"Autobots! Jump!" Dad ordered.

We all eagerly waited for their return through the groundbridge.

"Do you think they're..." Raf said.

"Four life signals...one very faint." Ratchet confirmed.

My heart raced _"who?!" _I thought. Then as swiftly as i had said that Dad came through the groundbridge. "Oh thank God and Primus" I said as I flopped against the railing.

Then as i tilted my head up Bulkhead came through the groundbridge and Miko's face lit up. "Bulkhead!" Miko shouted before running up to him and he offered her his hand for her to hug, i ran downstairs with Jack and Raf to join the crowd.

Then Bumblebee came running in holding a very weak Arcee. Jack looked at her sadly as me, Raf and Miko put a comforting arm on Jack. "We lost one this week by the Allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet pleaded.

Jack then walked close up to Arcee and placed his hand in Arcee's. She opened her eyes slightly. "Arcee" Jack sadly said.

"Jack really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee lightly jested.

"But, your my first" was Jacks comeback.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Dad.

"Not even he could survive ground zero." Was his response.

"Prime!" came the voice of agent Fowler. "I didn't get to thank you bots for the save; i owe you one...we **all** do." He said and made his way up the elevator, his tone confused me he was thanking them but it sounded like he was shutting us down, oh well i guess that's his grateful tone.

Arcee managed to find her feet as it turns out whatever damages she received weren't **too** serious oh man now i've got heartburn, as i held a hand on my chest Miko had wandered over to Dad with this whole ordeal over and Megatron proclaimed dead what happens now?

"So is the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked.

He paused and looked on at human and guardian. "It seems that you have all formed strong bonds with your guardians and so, it would not be right in severing those bonds." He said and walked away heading for up top.

"So is that a no? Or a yes?" Miko said confused.

"It's a yes Miko." I confirmed.

"S-weet!" she cheered.

"Where is he going?" Jack asked.

"Probably gone to monologue, he does a lot of that." I said rolling my eyes.

So I may never be able to see Cybertron, they'll be other ways but Earth is still home to the Autobots and they will defend it from anyone approaching it with hostile intent that much is certain, I have found new friendship in our new set up and with each passing day hope it can become stronger, they'll be much more fighting to come I bet, but you can always rely on the Áutobots coming out on top if not by quantity but by quality...Arh man now i've got myself monologing!

* * *

**A/N next up Masters and Students. a chance to put more depth into my OC , Darkness rising was a mini series and now after those episodes comes the real deal ;)  
**


	7. Masters and Students

**Masters and students**

I was sat on the stairs in the main room I was refining my science project for school, it consists of a polished metal hilt it was big enough for you to wield it in your hands. I had been working on it for weeks! The others were working on their science projects as well, Jack was building an engine for a motorcycle and Arcee was helping. Raf was building a volcano and Bumblebee was helping him as well. And Miko was building a model of our solar system while using Bulkhead as a stand...but he was still able to help in some way.

It was a nice sight to look at as i rested my head in my hand, although i wish my **own **guardian would at least offer some kind of help on my project...don't mind me, just lacking from sleep is all, i had to stay up all night for the past two days to finish this and i could've done with a little help, just passing screwdrivers and what not would've been a big help on its own, but it just teaches me not to work on such complicated technology but its going to be worth it. as i was about to test my project out a big explosion erupted from Rafs volcano. It caught me off guard and I rolled down the stairs.

"Decepticons!" I heard Ratchet shout. "We're under attack!"

Both Ratchet and Dad came rushing over as i lay on the floor on my back, "It's no attack Ratchet" Raf explained while coughing. "It's my volcano...was." he said as the volcano fell to bits.

i looked to across the room from an upside down view, "Hold still Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot" Miko said dipping her brush into the paint then accidentally dripping it on the floor "whoopsy!"

"What...in the Allspark...is going on in here?" Ratchet said looking like he was trying to repress a stroke.

"Our projects are due tomorrow" Jack explained.

"Maybe it needs one of these doo hickeys?" Arcee said holding up a piece of metal.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee; shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked.

"You're a human Jack; can you build me a small intestine?" she retaliated.

"Burn_!" _I thought in my head.

Dad then looked at me "have you finished yours?" he asked.

"Yes actually, i was just going to test it...oh and FYI i did this **without **help." I said in a slight pout, i had just rolled down the stairs and hurt my head and i am suffering from fatigue.

And Dad knew to leave me be when I'm like this as he lightly sighed.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. Your, making a mess!" Ratchet complained.

"You don't work in these areas anyway." I said as Dad knelt down and offered me a finger, i grabbed it and pulled myself up as i swatted his hand away.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf protested.

"Yeah! If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system…" Miko said before being cut off by Ratchet.

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or…" Ratchet said before being cut off by Jack this time.

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack said finishing his sentence for him.

"Precisely! Where not earthlings, and their not scientists!" Ratchet stated.

"But the Autobots are there guardians Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their school work?" Dad then said.

"Says you!" I slyly said, before making my way to the bedroom to put away my project.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron!" i heard Ratchet say.

I started mumbling under my breath as i cleaned up the mess i had made in here from my project, it had been a couple of weeks since Megatrons demise and since then the others and there guardians are pretty close now, they go out regularly, Bulkhead has found a new love in monster truck rallies, Bumblebee plays even **more **video games then before and Arcee seems to healing, slowly but surely and Jack is the main source for that healing, Dad had followed me into the bedroom also not exactly a news flash as you can hear him coming a mile away; he popped his head around the door frame which was the same height as him, i looked to the corner of my eyes acknowledging him.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he asked.

"Well...not intentionally anyway." I said sitting on the bed.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Dad, we haven't spent any time together in weeks, now i know you're more busier then the others and all but you couldn't spare an hour just to at least talk?" I argued.

"We're talking now." Dad said lightly.

I flashed him a glare then said something I'd probably regret later "Megatron has seen you more than I have." I stated coldly.

"As enemies..." he started.

"Nice, so you're saying the only way we would be able to hang out together is if you try and terminate me, so..." I continued to push the argument further I couldn't help it, I can be the calmest person in the world but I can also have the most fiery temper as well.

"**Do, not ever** say something like that." Dad sternly said a growl also lingered in his voice. I forgot that Dad has also been known to get pretty damn angry.

When his tone was like that I was silent but still angry.

"I am sorry I have not been there for you of late and I will make it up to you. But do not **dare **give me an image of **your **termination and by **my** hand, Megatron and i were..." he suddenly stopped himself mid sentence as he continued but not on the same sentence, "and now i had found myself battling him many times and in the end i could not change his mind before his inevitable demise." his optics wandered into empty space as he then proceeded back to the main room as calm as ever, like the conversation didn't even exist.

I was still pretty angry and I felt like I should rebel, no particular reason i just felt as though i had just lost a battle, and I'm a **bad **loser after a few punches of the old pillow, flipping the bird at him and some deep breathing exercises I returned to the main room too.

* * *

And yet again something was happening, "Autobots you have projects to complete." I heard Dad say. "Ratchet, I may require aid."

"_Are they going somewhere?"_ I thought.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade..." Ratchet said as he eyed the projects the others were working on. "Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and supervise." He suggested.

"Very well, Bumblebee! Let us see about this energon in-transit." Dad said to Bumblebee. The co-ordinates were patched in and Dad and Bumblebee went through it. Ratchet was too occupied bossing everyone around. i looked back and forth from the the bridge to the group who all had there backs to me too occupied, distracted...So I used this opportunity to tag along, to rebel, and to defy.

So in my angry state i closed the gap between Dad and Bumblebee as we came out of the Groundbridge. I was merely inches away.

I looked around of our location "_great another canyon, why couldn't there be...I don't know decepticons invading Disneyland; decepticons go down under, even if they went to a meadow that would be a breath of fresh air." _I mentally complained.

"Hold your position, and await my command" I heard Dad say as I was snapped from my thoughts.

As he walked off Bumblebee turned around to face me. **"I knew you were there."** Bumblebee beeped.

"Well there was no where better to hide." I said.

"**I should contact Ratchet to bridge you back" **he beeped.

"Come on Bee! I'm not in the way; I'll just blend in with the industrial building sized rocks."

"**Okay, but you know the drill." **He beeped.

"We don't know each other." I said as he lightly high fived me. Yeah Bee let me get away with a lot of things and whenever we were caught we would never bring each other into it.

"I would never side with a Prime!" came a loud booming voice then a series of loud banging could be heard, a fight had begun and Bumblebee scouted ahead to see what was going on, I remained behind.

"_I came here to witness some action and all I see is rock...i bring shame to the title 'teenager'." _I thought, and then I decided every so often I would move a little closer. I got close enough to witness what was happening. Both Bumblebee and Dad were fighting what seemed to be a new Decepticon. He was just as hard as he looked as efforts to take him down weren't working.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode." I heard Dad say quietly, well it was quiet to him and Bumblebee but it was clear as a bell to me, upon this comment the Decepticon named Skyquake came charging at them. "Fall back!" Dad ordered and they both transformed reversed back and retreated.

"So time has made you a coward prime!" Skyquake yelled as he started firing at them. I hid behind a rock those shots Skyquake was firing were getting a bit close for my liking. Then Bumblebee came speeding past inches away from me, along with a running Skyquake just missing me as he was pursuing Bumblebee.

Then as Bumblebee was being pursued by Skyquake Dad came speeding past me, "_an ambush maybe?" _I thought as i pressed my whole form against the rock, funny you'd think i would do that for Skyquake. I was definitely too close for comfort now and remained in my position until they had gotten far enough ahead of me. I then heard the sound of a jet, I looked up.

"Fowler?" I thought out loud, with that loud engine noise he needs to be more subtle. Then beams of green light shined on the jet, Fowler had just given Skyquake a vehicle mode...the amount of times i've face palmed throughout my life i would've set a record.

Then the said Skyquake took off in his new acquired wings, he kept flying over the rocks and was hard to keep track of him. Then he flow in low and started firing upon Bee and Dad. Again I took over behind the rocks, there my new best friend. I couldn't see anything after that just heard a lot of gunfire, nothing to do but wait, this place is like a maze! I then looked to the sky i saw the two planes, one was on fire and I couldn't identify who. Then I saw a glimpse of yellow riding the plane on fire, it was Bumblebee! And they were heading for ground fast! I couldn't make out what happened next but I saw where the plane had crashed and I headed in that general direction.

I quickly came in the sight of Bee and Dad, Bumblebee was okay but i couldn't say the same for the plane that was on fire, i looked to the sky again as i concluded it must've been Skyquake to hit the ground as the other plane wasn't attacking them. I continued to run towards them, all and all i was stuck watching from behind a rock but i did get a good look at Bumblebees attempt at suicide, "must...never...run...again!" I puffed as I stopped next to Bumblebee, man I'm outta shape.

Oh and when i say stopped next to Bumblebee, i mean take cover behind his leg. As i peered from behind his leg Dad snapped his head round in my direction and frowned at me, why else do you think I stood next to Bumblebee "what are you doing here?" he inquired sternly.

"Rebelling" I simply said though it was more like a squeak then a confident statement.

"You put yourself in possible danger to spite me?" He said in an almost sigh.

"Yes!" I stated proudly,

He sighed again as he shook his head looking to the floor and then walked over to me, he knelt down and attempted to pick me up, I started swatting at his hand. "Don't you man handle me." I said.

But in the end he managed to grab hold of me, he then placed me on his shoulder. "I have been thinking." He said lightly.

"Oh Jesus no!" I yelled trying to find a way down.

"Hear me out, we do routine exploration duties to find anything of Cybertronian origin or to locate Energon mines." He started my ears pricked up. "our next location is the Arctic, it would only be for a very short while but if you are willing you can join us." He finished.

"Seriously the Arctic? Awesome!" I cheered nearly resulting in falling.

"Remember it would only be a short while, the conditions can be durable for that of humans with the right equipment i believe but we can't predict when a blizzard may occur and then the conditions are near impossible for a human to survive long, even our frames can only endure so much at zero temperatures." He then said.

"I don't care if I'm only there for five seconds I'm going to the Arctic!" I said then a thought hit me. "I'd better start preparing what I'd need." i added as i counted my fingers of everything i would need, but a sound of scuffed ground made me look to Bumblebee, he was making the hole Skyquake made bigger. Then he buried Skyquake leveling the ground so it didn't look suspicious.

"so from your comment about his lack of a vehicle form, I'm guessing his arrival here is new? and now he's been terminated?" i said to Dad.

"his loyalty to Megatron was strong, that strong that it led to his own demise." he said.

"so if someone told me that you suck in body and soul, i **don't **kick there ass?" i said.

he turned his head to face me as he raised an eyebrow at my typical nature, then shook his head in a serious manner, "ones life should not be lost for defending another's honor." he said. "i might add that, that was a bizarre statement you made."

"hey at least we're having a conversation." i said lightly as he smiled in the same manner.

"Ratchet, we need a groundbridge." he then said over the comm link. Sure enough the groundbridge opened and we made our way through it, Dad then placed me on the ground as I rushed for my bike eagerly. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the library I need to order my stuff!"

* * *

The next day at school we were preparing our projects the judges, there was like a huge line outside this **one **room because the hall had been booked for some kind of appreciation club, oh well at least there's a lot of free time to chat, "So yeah I'm going to the Arctic." i casually said to the guys.

"What!" Miko exclaimed catching me off guard, now i need to find my pulse, "with the Autobots?"

"No i just feel like it because I'm hardcore." i jested after checking my wrist.

"Well that sucks." Miko said folding her arms.

"Miko the Arctic is freezing, I'm only going because I'm insane." i said, it is insane of me, but this is basically an outing with Dad some actual time to spend with him, so if it means enduring extreme temperatures just to do that bring it on nature.

"Yeah i know i wouldn't want to go anyway, I'm just making a point that in a warmer climate they should put me on that list." she argued.

"So why are they going in the first place?" Jack asked.

"Well if there's no Decepticons causing chaos. they spend there **free time **finding Energon or anything that may have originated from Cybertron, i'm not completely sure whose going altogether but i know that Dad is definitely going but normally its..."

Miko then put up her hands frantically flapping them up and down, "whoa whoa, hold on." she said putting a cupped hand on her forehead thinking pretty hard, "Dad? What Dad? Fowler?!" she exclaimed.

"Um, Fowler? No, oh hell no..." i said don't get me wrong Fowlers would probably be a great Dad but his kids would probably have no life. After a bit of blank thought i then slapped a hand over my forehead, "i just remembered that you guys have never been there or he's gone off somewhere and never heard me call him Dad..." i then scratched my head, well gee this is awkward.

"i have to admit i was confused myself." Jack said laughing nervously, "first i thought that he was **your **guardian but then when i heard him ground you...i was **com-pletely **lost." he said.

"heh-heh, y-eah that would freak me out if i heard Arcee grounding you." i said as i lent up against the wall.

"so?" Miko said again.

"Huh?" i said.

"Dude, so are you a robot or what?" she said.

"What?!" i exclaimed getting a few stares, "No I'm not a robot Miko, I'm human like you guys." i said sighing, as Miko offered me her hand as she made her fingers twitch as if asking for change, i sighed again, "i met him in an alleyway." i then let my face drop to how bad that sounded, "you know what never mind to but in a nutshell i am without human parents, I met Dad when he first arrived on Earth, back then i was a pretty dumb kid who followed him around like a sheep, i was very drawn to him for the main reason that he felt very fatherly, i was very young, without a Mother, and my own Father was fighting a War himself." i started as Jack gave me a sympathy look but i think i lost Miko at 'sheep', "what? I'm only human, girl needs some love...even if it is from a robot who is over thirty feet and can tear a cons face off..." i said choking an awkward laugh.

"So, where were you living?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, because i wanted to do that when i moved here instead of having host parents." Miko added.

"you weren't sent to a children's home were you?" Raf added.

"Actually my Father asked a friend of the family if he could take me in temporarily until he had finished his time in the military..." i grew solemn, "he only had six months left..." i then shook my head to creeping memories. "i-i was staying with the Witwicky family..." i started before Miko waved a hand.

"Wickady?" she said.

"Witwicky." i corrected.

"Witcaddy?" she said, i swear she was doing it on purpose.

"Wit-Wicky." i refined, i have no idea why people struggle with the pronunciation of that name.

"...how about we just stick to there first names?" Jack said helping me.

"Okay well there was Ron and Judy, and there son Sam and he kept me from going into a state of depression I'm telling ya, despite his awkward personality and frantic speech during tense situations he cheered me up, looked out for me, play video games and introduce movies that i weren't even old enough to view, in short he was like a Brother to me...a strange socially awkward Brother but a Brother nonetheless and although his parents have been really good to me i remember that i never really connected with them and as such i would be around Sam most of the time, then when he passed his driving test and got the money he needed we went to a used cars salesmen and bought Bumblebee."

"W-Wait Bumblebee?" Raf said.

I noticed the cue was getting shorter and shorter as our time was nearing, "Being a scout he was sent to Earth to find Sam and to confirm he was the right one they were looking for because...well, i-its a long story i-i'll tell you it another time..."

"Aw, why not now?" Miko asked.

"Because your next Miko." i said pointing to the door.

she blew a raspberry, "They can wait i wanna hear about the Autobots." she said.

"Miko Nakadai?" a voice then came from the room as another person emerged from it.

"J-Just a minute!" she called.

"Now." the voice said sternly, obviously Miko already has a strong reputation around here.

Miko then looked confused to where she was moving to, then she caught me off guard with a finger in my face, "**Don't **say anything else until i get back." she said stomping off into the room with her model of Cybertron, by the way, da-yum!

Jack lent up against the wall as he shrugged, "so its only **her **you need to tell?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"I know she won't like me for this but should i go on?" i asked.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "W-ell you can fill in what she missed when we get back to base." he said.

"So Sam bought Bumblebee and neither of you knew what he was?" Raf asked.

"i found out his true form **after **Sam did, the **hard **way." i said.

"Hard way? what did he just reveal himself to you?" Jack questioned but it sounded like a jest.

"No, well not yet, let me start over, i **may** or may not have snuck out one night to find Sams car that was **supposedly **stolen the other night, i don't know what i was thinking Sam was saying something about his car standing up and maybe i was curious or was trying to recover Sams mentality either way not long into my search i ran into the police, well i thought it was a cop, i actually thought i had broken the law the way he was driving towards me so i panicked and made a run for it, it wasn't until moments later that i became even more terrified when the police car turned into a god damn Robot. i don't think i've ever made such a high pitched scream ever since, anyway naturally this cop car was a con and Barricade must've thought me to be a reliable source for information since he somehow must've saw that i frequently hanged out with Sam, he never caught me but he could've if Bee hadn't come along he would've, he hadn't taken the con down but he had thrown him off and got away with me, of course i wasn't frightened of Bee being naive and what not, i was actually ecstatic and i was vaguely able to understand him with the understanding that high pitched speech meant something positive and low pitch meant a negative."

"the positive and negative reinforcement that's normally associated with our upbringing." Raf said.

"So it wasn't just Bumblebee who was scouting out to find Sam, the cons were too?" Jack said.

"yes, so Bee decided to return to Sams house as it was confirmed that there were cons on Earth also looking for him and were close in finding him. but along the way back to Sams house i showed Bee some of the sights including my own house, we talked, it was mostly social banter he actually asked me many questions of our race and our culture."

"i have noticed how...well the way he walks, acts and the way he even fights, its very Earth-like." Jack commented hoping he got his words right.

"he was very eager to learn about us, well he is a scout after all." i said.

"what happened next? did you get to Sams house?" Raf asked.

"well i, guess i must've fell asleep, i couldn't remember the whole trip the next thing i remember seeing was the morning sunlight, i had only woken because Bumblebee had revved his engines a few times and before i could ask he reversed back then he was on the road again, i looked to the front window and we were pursuing Sam who himself thought Bee was a hostile Alien as he quickly fled from us...on his mothers bike..."

then the door swung open as Miko walked out with a silly grin on her face and slight blush to her cheeks, then seconds later my own name was called as i grabbed my bag with the metal hilt inside, i didn't have time to make any kind of gesture to the others as i felt i was going to meet the Godfather or something.

* * *

After school Bulkhead picked up Raf and Miko and Arcee picked up Jack as usual and I drove close behind them back to base i had not told them the rest of the story but i will finish it, Bulkhead sounded his horn to alert the others of our return, Um...i think our science projects made a good impression, well there faces to the untrained eye said, "Armageddon!" but on closer examination they were saying "This is a futuristic discovery which makes us see science in a whole new perspective!" of course this was merely opinion based.

And bet Ratchet would have an opinion when we tell him the news and his eagerness just made it worse. "Well? How were my uh **our** projects received?" he asked excitably.

"Well..." Raf started as it was really hard not to snicker.

Well Miko's mini replica of Cybertron was described as very detailed, until it fell off the string that was supporting it. The judges and teacher weren't impressed either as he described it as a 'fantasy' planet.

I then brought in my project, I made a light-saber I turned it on and a red blade of light appeared, i demonstrated it on numerous objects but then I raised it behind me and it cut through the black board, the clock and then it got stuck in the brick wall i attempted to pull it out but it had turned the brick to paste and had gone all the way through leaving just the hilt sticking out, it must've reached the over side into another room as...we now lacked access to the internet but not for long i hope...

I didn't even know what Jacks was and I didn't want to know, as when Jack turned it on, it smashed through the door, a series of panic ensured as many screamed and took cover in the nearest room, the project then smashed through the double door exits as me and Miko pursued it but as we tried to locate it, it was already gone and i don't think we'd be seeing it again.

Finally Raf demonstrated his volcanoes activity, and being outside the building it looked like a scene from Independence Day...we all hoped it wouldn't rain for a while.

"Well, on our planet you would have the highest honors!" Ratchet yelled. Then he went off grumbling about no gratitude.

"Well lucky for me a couple of the judges and the teacher are huge Star Wars fans and despite the damage, i came out with an A+." I said rather pleased.

"Ha!" Ratchet grumped from across the room.

"**They should have steered clear from Ratchet."** Beeped Bumblebee.

"Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchets path" Dad said in agreement.

"it was alright in the end i mean we **all **got good grades mainly for creativity and ambition." i said.

**"but looking at the bigger picture of actually winning, stick to the library rather then Ratchets pride." **Bee jested.

* * *

**A/N I threw in a Simpsons reference in there :D**

**Yeah I'm not sure if the next chapter will be long or short as its mainly based around them being in the Arctic with the scraplets coming in at the end, also how long were they in the Arctic?**


	8. Scrapheap Arctic Exploration gone wrong

**A/N its good thing this is just fiction ;)**

* * *

**Scrapheap – Arctic Exploration gone wrong.**

I was in my room checking over all the stuff I'd need. I was super hyped about today, being able to see the Arctic, all my stuff had just arrived a few days ago obviously they didn't come here even though that would've been hilarious, I went to pick it up. I had my thermal long underwear, a wool shirt, polar fleece jumper, my blue gore-tex waterproofs, windproof gloves, mukluk boots with extra insulation, my wooly hat and a scarf. That's a lot of clothing but it suits the purpose, even if i do end up looking like a marshmallow.

Ratchet said the blizzard should be over when Bulkhead and Bumblebee return so I can go out for at least an hour, it was originally supposed to be Dad and Bulkhead but Bee really does love the snow. I got changed and put some goggles on just in case, i also got these instant coffee packs that you don't need water for even though i hate coffee but I'll use them if i have to. I then went to the main room, bulkhead and bumblebee were back.

"Did you find anything?" i asked Bulkhead.

"Just a big metal pod." He said pointing to the computer screen.

"Weird..." wonder what it contains, i just hope nothing suddenly bursts out of my chest bearing teeth and shrieking because of it. "Did you freeze your afts off out there?" I asked once again.

"Nah, you couldn't even call it a blizzard." He bragged.

"Ellen, are you ready? we will be departing in less then an hour" Dad said.

"Yep." i said straightening out my coat, "do i look cool or what?" I asked Arcee as i spun around gloating.

"Well...you look...prepared." she said lightly tapping her helm.

"Ha, ha, ha i look ridiculous don't i?" i said forcing a stupid smile.

"Well let's just say when we're out there your outfit is going to distract me." she jested.

* * *

it was about forty five minutes in and i was acting as if i belonged in an insane asylum, i sat on the sofa swaying back and forth my teeth chattering, my legs shaking and twiddling my fingers, "come on lets go already" i said Anxiously throwing my head back to look at the others.

Ratchet groaned loudly as he looked to Dad, "If your sure you are ready?" he said, i gave about ten nods in seconds as Dad flashed his vision to Ratchet giving him a subtle order as he opened the groundbridge.

"Arcee and i will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our Arctic find" Dad said to Ratchet.

"Only until your sensors sound, remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely... there eminent" ratchet stated as both Arcee and Dad's Autobot insignias started flashing blue to demonstrate what will signal them when there temperatures are in the blue zone.

"What, you're not gonna include me." I said jogging downstairs.

"You are there to simply observe." Dad told me.

"That's the **only **reason?" i said.

"And to spend some much needed time with you." he said without argument.

"Thank, y-ou." i said.

"Though i am concerned with your behavior, Humans who are in need of **this **much social interaction must need medical attention." he said as a serious jest.

"Well that's you, you used to mollycoddle so you kind of get used to that lifestyle so me and my psychiatrist can blame it all on you." i jested back.

Before he could retaliate there were the sounds of engines as Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove up, with Jack and Raf stepping out of Bumblebee and Miko jumping out of Bulkhead.

"Miss us Doc bot?" Miko said.

Ratchet groaned, "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"I love it when you pretend i don't exist." I said rolling my eyes.

"On Saturday?" Miko said. "We have the whole weekend off! To spend with you."

Ratchet shook his head in disbelief.

"I wasn't expecting the car pool, what gives Arcee?" Jack then asked walking up to his guardian.

"Tag team Jack, it's my turn for exploration duty" Arcee replied.

"too bad, It's a beautiful day for a ride would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors…" Jack said slyly.

"**Arctic** exploration duty" Arcee replied.

"Indoors where it's warm" Jack quickly said walking away.

"The Arctic, I've always wanted to see snow" Raf said.

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme even for we Autobots." Dad replied.

"yeah I'm going but only because I've got the required clothing, plus I'm not going out for long." I explained.

"I, understand" Raf said with a slight bit of sadness in his voice but there would always be next time. As we proceeded towards the groundbridge, Dad suddenly stopped and turned to face Raf once more.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball" he said.

"d'aww! He's adorable!" i said playfully whilst nudging him in the leg.

"That would be awesome!" Raf said excitedly.

Yet again we proceeded towards the groundbridge, and on the other side was the Arctic and boy did the temperature hit me. The blizzard had passed but going from a room temperature to instant freezing damn that's cold, oh well I'll get over it and the place itself was enough to distract me, the plain lay white it made the place look so clean; i stood in awe at the site.

"No time for site seeing I am afraid, let us continue our search." Dad said.

Dad took the lead as i stayed close to him and with Arcee bringing up the rear, at the moment i felt snug when i had gotten used to it but all that could change i suppose. The place was so quiet; all i could hear was the footsteps of Arcee and Dad. I know we're on a job here but i thought i would break the silence, i held back to let Arcee get in front, then i rolled a ball of snow in my hands.

"Hey Arcee." I said as she turned her head i threw the snowball right between her optics. I laughed my ass off to her dumbfounded expression.

"You just signed your own death warrant." She said as a playful threat, she then rolled up a ball of snow 3 times the size of mine. I barrel rolled out of the way dodging it I'm not getting a mouthful of snow.

"One of Optimus Primes finest warriors my ass! That snowball was the size of my head and you still missed me!" i teased.

She grinned evilly as she rolled up another snowball. "This time i've made it as big as your ego." she retaliated, oh come on, that snowballs as big as Dad's head.

"Arcee, Ellen. Remember we are not here for that purpose." Dad said firmly.

Arcee dropped her snowball in and instant and wiped her hands of the snow. i puffed a sigh as we continued walking, i looked around at the view as i watched Arcee look around also, but she was on the task at hand, it was about fifteen minutes in and every so often Dad would glance back to check on me, so i would pull a face at his interruption to our snowball fight. Then as he turned his head back to the front he stopped suddenly.

"Hmm." he said looking straight ahead of him, "look." He said in a slight whisper.

I looked out from behind his foot out to where he was pointing; i couldn't see anything, so i walked out in front of him and cupped my hand over my eyes, still nothing. "i don't see anything." I said.

"I do." Arcee said now i really was getting impatient.

"It's camouflaged so you will have to watch that area with more detail." He told me.

So i watched, not even blinking despite that urge to blink... then i saw movement like a wisp...there was something it was ghost like...and then that slight movement moved quickly to the one side, it was much more clearer to identify it when it had turned its body. It was all white and bushy, with a bushy tail and pointy ears.

"It's an Arctic fox." I said "he's so...bushy." i said biting my lip.

"i guess this planet can be, okay sometimes." Arcee declared.

Dad said nothing just continued to watch the fox, with his battle mask on it was hard to tell if he was smiling or not but his optics glowed brightly and that was all the confirmation i needed. "Let us continue." He simply said.

* * *

Well they hadn't found anything yet but i was seeing a lot of wildlife and that was worth it alone, Dad tilted his head up as he declared, "an hour has passed, I will contact Ratchet to open the ground bridge from our current co-ordinates."

"But i haven't even felt the cold yet." I protested "how about as soon as i feel the cold seep in then you can bridge me back?"

Dad just stared at me with a look of doubt, "It wouldn't hurt for her to tag along a little longer, she can't spend most of the day at base, if it was me it would drive me insane." Arcee said in my defence, wow that's a first.

"Very well" he said though he still had doubt in his tone, "Arcee, scout ahead in that direction and I will cover the ground here, we will contact each other as soon as our sensors alert us of our core temperature drop."

"With the temperature being how it is now we could be out here for a while still." Arcee said before leaving.

The weather here isn't as bad as i thought it would be. Yet another hour had passed and there was no change i felt, nothing. Dad at the moment was scaling up a snowy Cliffside and told me to wait below. I started jogging in circles just in case it did start to get colder. And i must have jinxed it because the wind started to pick up a bit and it started to lightly snow, i continued to jog around in circles.

* * *

Another hour had past and in that amount of time the wind and snow got worse, both Dad and Arcees sensors both went off as the blizzard started to pick up, Dad then tried to contact Ratchet to bridge us back...no one answered...and i was starting to feel the cold...

I tucked myself in like a penguin and kept my head low as Dad scaled back down the Cliffside. "Ellen, can you walk?" he asked throwing his voice through the loud blizzard.

"Yes." I replied

"Then lets keep moving we have to find shelter, and I will continue to try and contact base." He said.

Arcee had caught up with us quickly as she expected a groundbridge to be there for pick up. "What's wrong?" she asked Dad well she more or less shouted it.

"No one at base is responding, we have to keep moving or the blizzard will cause us to freeze." He said.

"Hopefully it's just some minor fault!" I yelled. i really do, i never realised how fast the cold can affect you.

* * *

We continued walking through the harshness of the blizzard Dad had told me to stay very close behind so he could shield some of the wind from me. "Optimus to base do you read?" Dad said still trying to reach someone, but all that came was a lot of static. and It seems the cold effects cybertronians as fast as it does to humans because already Arcee fell to her knees.

Dad went straight to her aid and helped her on her feet as he knelt down beside her, "Are you sure a nice long drive won't help? I hear Miami is beautiful this time of year." She said the cold had started to make her sound very tired.

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant Arcee. Attempting to reach it would expend too much energy and hasten the freezing process." Dad explained. "Until Ratchet sends for us" he then looked at me "and he will, our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves." He finished.

As Dad stood up again I suddenly felt very tired, even just standing for a few seconds, and i just wanted to go to bed, oh my bed, in the winter i would put two blankets on the bottom and would have at least three pillows, with a flask on my bed side full of mint flavored hot chocolate, it would make me sleep better too...sleep, I'm so tired...I'll just have, a little dream...

"Ellen, wake up." i heard Dads raised voice over the storm as i felt him prod me with a finger.

I forced my eyes open, "hmm, w-what?" i said half asleep as both Mech and Femme looked at me as if we were at a funeral.

the two then looked at each other, "We best find shelter soon." Arcee said in a worried tone, as Arcee mustered me along in the direction we were going she would lightly push me now and then to encourage me to carry on, good thing too because I'm starting to lose sense of direction.

* * *

As time pressed on we eventually found shelter it wasn't much but it shielded the wind from us. I was in-between Dad and Arcee, we began to talk of memories past to keep ourselves awake but the cold was too much for me and at a point i started mumbling to myself.

"Why...an ostrich?...of all things...here comes the matrix...how... tall are...you? i...didn't know they stacked shit that high." At least it was a way to see if i was still awake.

Arcee hadn't spoken for awhile either and Dad saw why. "Arcee wake up." he said, again loud enough for her to hear.

Arcee jolted awake and rubbed her optics. "Just resting my eyes." She said.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Dad stated.

"What do you suggest? Wait, how about a game. Let's play who screwed things up back at base!" Arcee said bitterly.

"It was Mr. Pink i saw him." I rambled.

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction." Dad said.

"Caused by Bulkhead, let's see no comm link maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful, remember when we first arrived on earth and Bulkhead walked into those power lines." She lightly laughed. "Who knew he could dance like that."

"Bulkhead maybe...too large for this world. But his inner strength is without bounds." He then looked at me. "One should not be measured by size alone." He finished.

I looked at him dumbfounded "Que pasa?"

* * *

As time marched on i felt sick, Dad and Arcee had no more energy left to keep themselves up...its hard to say this but...i think we're going to, die here... and there was so much more i wanted to do, with Dad with everyone.

"You know the worst part...after battling cons all these years, smack down, shot at, blown up... this is how our lights go out?" Arcee said.

"Arcee...this may not be the finish that we had planned. But if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the Allspark." He said as Arcee lay her hand in his.

"It's been an honour serving with you, Optimus Prime." she said.

"D-Dad..." i started weakly as i attempted to sit up, "t-the worst part f-for me is, that when y-you guys are one with the Allspark, I'll be somewhere...else" i choked and managed to form a tear. "i couldn't really c-call it...Heaven, w-without you..." i managed to get out.

"Do not be afraid Ellen. if fate is kind to us, we will be reunited." he said lovingly.

"Maybe if God and Primus are kind to us... they'll merge the two together." Arcee told me in a heart warming tone, i then creaked my hand over to hers as she took hold of my hand knowing my intention, she gripped my hand, i saw this but i couldn't feel it, she then smiled at me reassuringly.

"That... w-would be..." i started before...that white environment started to darken, "Nice...", finally the environment turned like the night and all i could see were the outlines of...snowy banks and cliff sides, i heard...vague muffled voices...

**3****rd**** person Pov**

Both Optimus and Arcee started calling Ellen's name, she wasn't waking up, Arcee put all her energy into lifting herself up to lightly shake Ellen just to postpone the inevitable, at least let them go out before she did, As she did Optimus lifted his head up as he saw the groundbridge opened up before them, he heaved himself up.

Arcee heaved Ellen up as she held her in one arm and they both pushed themselves to reach the Ground bridge. As they did a running Bulkhead came through it with tiny metal ball like creatures chasing him.

"Down, down!" Bulkhead ordered.

As thousand of them came flying towards Arcee and Optimus. Optimus put himself between Arcee, Ellen and the tiny metal piranhas. As they got close they all suddenly froze. Then they all fell upon Optimus as mere hard metal balls, once the downfall had ceased they both acknowledged Bulkhead who lay on his front in the snow.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." he said.

**Ellen's POV**

I can hear voices there soft but i can still hear them, why do i feel so stiff? u-rgh and my head kills among other things. I tried to open my eyes...so sore; i managed to open them a tiny bit like squinting. I could see blurry outlines, i could identify the Autobots by colour, and they were all there, Dad, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. I think i could see Jack, Miko and Raf but i could only identify them by voice, they were dull outlines.

"Ellen?" it was pretty muffled.

"Can you hear us?!" i definitely heard that. And i defiantly knew who it was as she pushed her whole face into my view.

"M-miko?" i managed to force out.

"She heard me! I told you I'd get her to wake!" she started triumphantly.

"Miko keep your voice down." Jack said my vision was improving as i looked around though i was blown away by the light, like a newborn kitten. We were in my room, i had an IV hooked up to me, i must have had about 3 blankets on me.

"h-how long have i been like this?" i asked in no particular direction.

"2 weeks." Raf said.

"S-ay w-what!" i managed to croak.

"You got hypothermia like the really bad..." Miko started.

"Okay Miko" i said trying to get her to stop.

"Body shuts down..." she continued.

"Miko, M-Miko." i said franticly.

"Practically nearly dead." She finished quite contently might i add.

"Wow, thanks Miko it nice to know what **could** have happened." I added sarcastically. Then i looked at Arcee and Dad, "what about you two?" i asked.

"There was no permanent damage to our systems, luckily. And it was also lucky that you survived." Arcee said sounding very solemn.

"There's a question, how was i able to get medical treatment? After all Ratchet isn't an expert in human biology." I asked as Ratchet actually averted his gaze at that point and made himself fall into the background.

"Agent Fowler knew of some good medics within his government, he pulled a few strings and they were over in minutes via the groundbridge that's how serious your condition was." Arcee explained with a slight tinge of guilt in her voice. as well as Arcee I then noticed everyone looked at me with guilt and pity and i hated that.

"Well I'm fine now, so let's move on." i said as i force threw my legs out of bed. I cringed. My body was so sore and stiff. "_That...hurt...like hell."_ but i won't be seen as some frail being._  
_

"Ellen, you still need a few weeks to recover, your bodies still healing." Dad said as everyone moved an inch forward in response to my sudden action.

"I'm fine." I stated coldly. Then i forced myself out of bed, i stood up straight and endured the pain. "Now if you don't mind, i need to get changed, i've wasted two weeks."

"Ellen please." Dad said in a concerned tone.

"I need to get changed." I told him again.

And so all the males left the room, Dad was the last to leave "Arcee." he said to her.

"i know, I'll be here." she replied, the subtle hints between the two made me slightly annoyed, it was basically saying if I'm struggling be sure to lend me your aid.

"I'll be out in a moment you don't have to stay." I told Arcee and Miko.

"We're staying to make sure you're able." Arcee said.

"Did you think i was rambling when i said I'm fine!" i raised my voice. Miko slightly stiffened to my change in tone. "I'll meet you in the main room." I said in my normal speaking voice.

"Despite your stubbornness, if you need me just say so." Arcee said before leaving with Miko who surprisingly didn't say anything more.

* * *

I finished changing and tidied myself up, i then started to make my way to the main room, i staggered sometimes and this made me frustrated i hated looking...frail and fragile, because I'm not. i won't be, I'm not going to end up dead, all my life i've had to prove myself to many people and many times have i failed at that, and even now, I'll look out for you but don't look out for me that's just how i am, i don't...i don't want to lose anyone else, that's why i need to make myself better then the hostile threat, maybe not with strength but...with my wits and i want the Decepticons to know that i can hold my own, not for being known as Optimus Primes pet, pet squishy or that human that is **seen **with the Autobots...i think the only Decepticon to know me by name is Megatron, though naturally he doesn't address me as such, but he knows my name, i know he does.

so i entered the main room as i brushed myself down and took a long breath before i made my way to the couch, casually. i felt eyes and optics on me but i simply shook them off as i jumped into my seat, Raf was pretty shocked by my abrupt entrance so i put on a cheerful face.

"Hey Raf." I said he **was** playing a video game before my entrance.

"Ellen, y-you're walking already?" he asked.

"Yep, feeling fine." I replied as i stretched my arms behind my head but in doing so i winced involuntary again "y-yep, its all g-good." but i don't think I'll be going to the Arctic for a while though we nearly died from... "what happened here anyway." i said to anyone in the room.

all i got as a reply was, Raf, Jack, Miko, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet scattering off in different directions mumbling something about something they all need to be doing right now...at, the same time, o-kay?

leaving Arcee, Dad and me in the room, "don't worry its not you." Arcee said approaching the railings, "believe me, you **don't **want to know." she added.

"Let me guess." is said putting a finger under my chin, "um, Ratchet went on a killing spree right? i mean those guys were looking pre-tty rough." i jested.

"close enough." Arcee said.

"i still think that you should be resting." Dad then came into the conversation.

"I'm fine, even when i have the flu, with the whole achy joints and what not, you know i can't stay in bed for long..." i then made a 'hmm' sound.

"is something wrong?" he asked.

"we...really could've died today." i said, its not the whole dying thing that surprises me...well it does but the thing that has got me thinking the most is that where we go when we die, okay we have our beliefs and they have theirs, but to think that our souls would be separated after death...i would merely wander. "what would've come after that?" i asked.

"Ellen, you know what i believe?" Arcee said.

"What?"

"The well of Allsparks, Heaven, The pit, Hell, i think in a way no matter what its called, that they are all connected in someway, many believe that there is another life after death, many races believe that, but whatever the outcome i hope that it is universal." she said.

i slightly perked up to that idea, "i have often thought about that, and i hope your not offended but i've often thought about if Cliffjumper has met my parents." i said lightly.

Arcee laughed lightly, "he'll probably open up with a joke." she jested.

i puffed a laugh as i looked over the railing, "Dad?" i then said in a tired tone.

"hmm?"

"Next time can we explore Vegas?" i said leaning my face into the railing.

* * *

**A/N yeah i was cutting it a bit too fine with the whole surviving a blizzard thing... well lets not try to figure out the logic and stick to the story in general :D and i have to admit while writing this one i got a tiny bit teary...yeah I'm a wuss :')**


	9. Con Job

**A/N enter Wheeljack. Ellen and Optimus have a rather dark conversation during a drive. (slight live action movie reference)**

**plus some minor fluff :3 **

* * *

**Con job**

It had been about 3 weeks since that cheerful time in the arctic, i don't think we've ever mentioned it since, but i was definitely feeling better and to make up for those weeks of doing nothing i was in the training room, basically a huge gym in comparison to humans. Yeah i train, Dad started teaching me how to defend myself at the age of 12 not against decepticons mind you, put just in case i needed to against the not so friendly people of my race. It was nothing too extreme to start with in fact it wasn't his idea he was pretty strong against the idea of me fighting at all but a certain bot convinced him that i needed to know how to defend myself against hostile humans...well that's part of what he said i cut out the swearing and the aggressive tone but that was basically what he said, so as i got older the more intense the training got, now, well needless to say i haven't met a human who can best me yet, well i don't think i can stand a chance against a guy with skills like a ninja but in general.

but it wasn't just against humans, i was also taught escape routes and i had done survival exercises, typically if i were to be stuck in the same area as a con, and believe it or not they were fun, mainly because Dad was the con and i would always lose anyway.

Well despite how much fun it was it has gotten me out of a few situations...even if i was the one to get myself into them in the first place.

So after my two hour workout i took a shower, got changed and headed for the main room as usual for another day of, i don't know video games and general laziness? As i went in i saw Miko, Jack and Raf saying something about a new Autobot? "Did i miss something?" i asked them.

"Yeah a new Autobot is coming here!" Miko explained.

"Really? W-Who is he?" i said, i am generally wary when it comes to new Autobots mainly because first impressions can be either really tense or really awkward, but there is an occasion it goes off without a hitch.

"Er...Wheeljack?" Raf said hoping he was right with the name.

"Apparently he's good friends with Bulkhead, they were both part of some team called...the wreckers?" jack said.

Ah right, the name of the team alone is recognizable, "When's he coming?" i asked.

"Tomorrow! This is gonna be awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "There's so much time to kill before he gets here." She then thought. "Hey! You guys wanna come to a monster truck rally with us?" she then asked us.

"Uh, Miko i think we'll have to give that a miss." Bulkhead then said.

"What? Why?" Miko demanded.

"Well with Wheeljack coming and everything my mind will be too occupied." Bulkhead said.

"But Bulkhead that's just one thing." I said.

"Exactly!" Bulkhead said laughing.

We all laughed too except Miko who had clenched fists on her hips. "We can always go another time." Bulkhead told Miko sounding a little less confident then before. Miko just sighed loudly before throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Hey Miko, we can still go." I then said.

"Ugh." She moaned all that excitement had been replaced with disappointment and a change of heart.

"Come on." i said holding her arm she lazily walked to my bike with me, while resting her head on my shoulder. "i take it you guys aren't coming?" i then said to Jack and Raf.

"Nah I'm more of a speed kind of guy." Jack said resting his hands behind his head putting up his feet.

"Ditto." Raf said as he was playing a racing game.

"Okay but you're missing out." I then turned to Miko who was still unmotivated." Maybe i could convince one of the drivers to give us a spin." I added.

she groaned and looked like she was high on pain killers, "Suddenly destruction isn't looking all that great." she said.

* * *

The next day we all eagerly awaited for Wheeljacks arrival, we were all on the couch. Miko had a big grin on her face and i hope it's because of last night too as well as the arrival of Wheeljack. With my honeyed words i managed to get us in to look like we were part of the show. It was the classic jump over a load of cars and reach the other side thing and it was awesome. but i think I'll stick to a more quieter vehicle for entertainment, but with that being said i did love the thrill of it, the roaring of engines, the loud cheers, the risk of whip lash!...well maybe not that last bit but it was an adrenaline rush something i hadn't experienced in a while, well for the reasons of fun anyway.

About twenty minutes later Wheeljack was near landing and we'd all gathered around the screen.

"Do you think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay" miko said then thought for a moment. "Hmm, have to find his own human though." She finished.

"_This place is gonna be a full house." _I thought,

Then Ratchet readied up the groundbridge. "Groundbridge cycling up." He announced then sparks starting flying then Ratchet hit it, which seems to solve everything. "Blasted scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So Wheeljack's going to land half way around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack then asked Dad.

"We cant risk revealing the location of our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship" Dad replied as we all notice Miko run off towards Bulkhead who was pacing around.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko said excitably

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack, we were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!" Bulkhead cheered.

"S-weet!" miko said in response.

I then leaned up against the railing as i thought about the new arrival, then that alarm went off which i swear is going to make me deaf the time i reach 30.

"Bogies closing fast on Wheeljack's position" Arcee said yeah because that alarm means something good.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled. "Open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the action!"

"I'll prepare sick bay" Ratchet said.

"Who for the cons?" Bulkhead laughed "This is **Wheeljack** we're talking about" then Bulkhead followed by Arcee and Bumblebee ran through the groundbridge.

"Of course." i said to Jack, "its **Wheeljack**." i added.

"Well if Bulkhead says he's capable then he must be i guess." he replied.

"Yeah, but if he says there like brothers and they were both on the same team, is base going to be able to withstand the both of them?" i said.

"Well its managed to hold Miko." Jack jested.

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed putting herself between the two of us nearly knocking me over the railing.

as i hanged onto the railing pulling myself up i blew a few strands of hair out of my face, "we're all going to die." i said casually

It was a few minutes before the others came back and they had returned with another Autobot. He was mostly white but with bits of red and green thrown in there. Overall a pretty cool looking bot.

"Jackie come here; meet my other best buddy, Miko!" Bulkhead said proudly. "She can wreak with the best of us!"

"Hiya!" Miko said with a quick wave.

"You keeping Bulkhead here out of trouble?" He asked.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway" Miko replied.

"And by that she means herself." I added from where i was standing.

"We're gonna get along just fine" Wheeljack said.

Then Dad made himself noticed by walking up to Wheeljack. Wheeljack then turned around.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privilege" Wheeljack said.

"Likewise solider, what have you to report from your long journey?" Dad asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for sign of friend or foe. Now, I find both." Wheeljack replied.

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold." Dad added.

"I would be honored" Wheeljack said.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead then declared whacking Wheeljack on the back making him jolt forward then he turned around and they both chest bumped each other.

"Oh joy." Ratchet Said sarcastically.

As Bulkhead declared this Dad was making his way towards the entrance, i quickly ran up to him before he transformed. "Where are you going?" i asked.

"For a drive." He replied.

"You're not gonna stay for the party?" i then asked.

"i will take this time to gather my thoughts, quiet moments are rarely given here as you should know." He then said.

"Can i, maybe, join you?" i asked shyly.

"Of course." He said and without so much as a warning he transformed i looked over his vehicular mode as i then jumped in the driver's seat and asked the same question i ask every time.

"Can i drive?"

"Every time you ask that question the response will be the same and that response is no." He simply said.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving." I argued. "_a-a Motorcycle..._" i coughed under my hand.

"And i do not doubt your ability its just..." he cut himself off.

"Yessss?" i said.

"I...do not like the idea of you...controlling me." He said and did i hear a slight sound of nervousness?

He started to drive towards the entrance on that note. "Don't i do that already" i said with a swift laugh.

We exited the base and it was very dark all i could see was Dad's headlights on the road.

"So, what you thinking now. " i asked through the silence.

"What Starscream will plan next it is always what i think about." he answered.

"Is that **all **you think about?" I questioned.

"There are other things as well. "He simply said.

"Can i ask you a personal question?" i asked.

"You know you can ask me anything." He said.

"I've asked this question before but you've never given me a straight answer mostly because something always happens. But I'm curious, what were you like before the war?" i then asked.

"Hmm, before the war i would have still been a young cybertronian and as such i was still learning and i was very naive...maybe because of this i wasn't able to figure out Megatrons true ambition." He said.

"I can't really picture you being naive." i said bizarrely.

i heard him make a light chuckle, "i was not sparked with wisdom, i had to learn through experience like so many others, and i did learn under Alpha Trion." he continued.

"as you've mentioned before, I'm still trying to picture a younger **you**." i said scratching my head.

"i had learned much about our history, it gave me my own perspective on what our society was like during my time, and looking at it again, i saw things that i had not seen before." he said.

"You mean like what people **don't **want to see?" i said.

"Yes..." he then stopped as he slightly swerved, i tensed up slightly as he straightened himself out.

"uh...what was that about?" i said.

"Small mammal." he confirmed.

i instantly stuck my head out the window, "you didn't crush him did you?!" i exclaimed.

"No, but he himself has now gained some wisdom of his own." he said lightly.

"Getting back to topic how did you meet Alpha Trion? you also **worked **under him right? but as what? and you said you a name before Optimus, what was that?" i said.

"Why so anxious?" he said.

"Because you rarely mention your past and i want to know it." i said.

"Another time perhaps." he said.

"Was there really that much difference from who you are now then you were then?" i said.

"Yes but that's not all that changed and i did not notice the change until i met you." He said.

"What do you mean now?" i said wearily.

"As the war progressed so did the loss and my spark had hardened, though i still kept to my beliefs...But then even more years had passed and...I was getting desperate, to try to end the war, i had become very brutal when terminating Decepticons as you may recall." He spoke solemnly.

"Yes." I said gravely.

"It was the look you gave me, as i...terminated that decepticon, you knew it by look alone and i knew it myself despite my attempts at reassuring you it was not out of selflessness but out of **bitterness**, every Decepticon i have slain by my hands has always been tragic it is not a victory." He continued.

"But you only destroy them if all other methods had been exhausted." I said.

"Exactly however on some occasions i did not even try anymore." He said. "I was no better than Megatron."

"That was then and this is now you've found your path again and you've found new hope in this world." I said reassuringly.

"Indeed i have. In you, in our other human friends and my Autobots." He said hopefully.

After that...depressing discussion i decided to lighten the atmosphere.

"You're still pretty serious mind you; you ruin all my best jokes in front of the others." I said.

"Just showing the side that needs to be shown. Besides i show my tender side to you do i not?" he said slightly teasing.

"Yeah and i bet they wouldn't see you the same way if i told them a few stories."I said slyly.

"Your stories do not threaten me." He said proudly.

"Three words. April, fool's, day." I said darkly.

Dad was silent.

"Yeah, that's right." I said triumphantly.

There was silence again.

"You know, all i know about how you use to be was that you were young and naive but you learned stuff. You dodged the question again!" i said.

"I have strayed far enough, it would be best to return back to base." He then stated before turning around.

"You're so full of excuses!" i yelled.

"I have a few stories of my own about you that i will gladly share with Jack, Miko and Raphael." He said slyly back.

"Hey! heres an interesting fact did you know Locutus is Latin for spoken..." i started laughing nervously, "a-and your name is Latin too, b-but i was hoping it would mean 'talks like a river'..." then stared blankly out the window as there was that dangerous silence again.

"Do human children usually run around unclothed?" he asked as a serious question but i **know **what he was doing.

"Shut up! it was the sugar damn you! the sugar!" i yelled till my throat was soar.

* * *

When we got back to base, a lot had happened it seems as Miko explained the whole scenario in less then 2 minutes! i-i didn't even step out of the cab to breathe before i instantly felt dizzy.

i held a hand to my forehead, "H-Hold on, let me try and comprehend this okay, So the Wheeljack that came in before wasn't the real Wheeljack and the one who is here now, is?"

"Yeah and they both had a death match brawl!" Miko exclaimed.

I stood there staring blankly i was so confused but i just wanted to sleep. "I'm gonna go to bed." I bluntly said. She would probably go into much more detail in the morning. But before i made my way to my room dad stepped me to one side.

"I enjoyed our conversation." He said generally smiling.

"Me too, seems to me you've been keeping that particular demon to yourself for years." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps i was afraid you would see me in a different light." He said sadly.

"To be honest I'm a little relieved." I said sighing.

Dad cocked his head to one side "i...do not understand." He said confused.

"I mean, just to know that one point in your life you actually snapped. No wait ... let me explain, when i was growing up you were always so ... awesome. You never lost your cool, you always knew what to do and you're inspirational to many. I thought to myself that I'd never be able to reach that level of awesome, i can only be myself. But i still want a little bit of your awesomeness to rub off onto me. But then you told me how you went through a mental breakdown at least i know that even you have struggles with yourself."

"Mental breakdown?" Dad said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what i mean." I said with a grin.

"Did you think i was always the peak of perfection as you have stated?" Dad said teasingly.

"Who said anything about being perfect?" i said giving him a hard glare.

He laughed. "I did raise you, do you not think a little bit of myself would have been passed down on to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "despite knowing how to monologue i got nothing." i jested.

"You do not know yourself very well do you?" he slipped a chuckle again then crouched down to me. "Well let me say it as this, that i wish you were not influenced by me because then you would be in much less dangerous situations."

"It's mostly because I'm either worried about someone's safety or it feels like the right thing to do, because that's what you've taught me, right, wrong, responsibility, consequences of actions you know all that droll stuff." I argued.

"Droll? perhaps i have missed out being respectful." he said shaking his head lightly.

i motioned him to lean in closer i then gave him a light hug as i instantly spun around and ran for my room. Didn't want him to think i cared about him or something. But i did get the fuzzies inside. "despite what he's taught me theirs still parts of my **own **influence in me that sometimes contributes to the situations I'm in heh." i said under my breath.

* * *

"Then Bulkhead grabbed the wannabe Wheeljack and went whoooo! Then he threw him through the groundbridge, now that's how you take out the trash Boo-yeah!" Miko said excitably.

Remember when i said Miko would explain every detail in the morning? i didn't literally want it to happen! i was there for an hour and a half but i didn't want to sound rude so i sat patiently and listened. I hadn't even got changed out of my pyjamas. "Guess i missed out huh?" i said.

"Oh yeah. You missed the party! No worries we'll rein-act it all." Miko said as she went to plug her guitar in. "hey where are my dancers?" she called to Jack and Raf.

"Miko it's not even the afternoon yet" Jack said stretching. Miko ignored him by playing her guitar. There was no way to reason with her so Jack started dancing anyway, along with Raf and Bumblebee joined in too.

"What's with the generic dancing?" i said laughing.

"Come on Ellen you probably know some moves." Jack said hinting at me.

"I do the odd break dance now and then but do you know this one?" i said then i proceeded to Moonwalk with the music.

"Whoa. Smooth. Mind teaching me that little trick?" Jack said.

"Sure start with your right heel up..." as i showed Jack some moves i heard the conversation that was going on moments away.

"Now that your part of team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you, i have some ideas." Bulkhead said.

"Er about that Bulk." Wheeljack started i then stopped at the tone in his voice. "Now that my ships repaired, I'm itching...to know what else i can find out there." He finished.

Then we all ran up to him. "Wait. You're leaving. Why?" Miko questioned. Wheeljack looked at her regrettably.

"Well." Bulkhead started. "Because some bots never change." He then laughed.

"Wheeljack." Dad then came into the conversation. "Know that you always have a haven here."

Wheeljack nodded to him. "Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." Bulkhead said whacking Wheeljack on the back. The two of them then bumped fists.

"Can you feel the bromance tonight?" I said.

We all agreed to see Wheeljack off, even though i was still in my pyjamas! As the groundbridge closed behind, now came the departing. "There's room for two Bulk. Even with a backside like yours." Wheeljack jested. With this idea in his head, Miko became disheartened.

"Huh! It sounds like fun Jackie, but my ties are here now, with them, with her." Bulkhead then said. Miko then instantly perked up, i have to say they do compliment each other, then again i generally think we're a disease to them we manage to get under there metal exterior even if there was a bot who completely hated the human race, they totally fall for us kids.

Wheeljack nodded as he understands, and then turned to miko. "If anything happens to my favorite wrecker, I'm coming after you." Wheeljack jokingly threatened.

"I'll take good care of him." Miko said pulling out her cell phone. "Now. Say cheese!" she said as she took a snapshot of them both.

"Now make like a tree, and get outta here." i said thumbing behind me.

Jack sighed. "Couldn't help yourself could ya."

"It's like a condition." I argued.

"Oh really? What's it called?" he answered back.

"Quotetrects?" i said thinking on the spot. Jack shook his head.

Wheeljack then boarded his ship, him and Bulkhead locked onto each other for one last time. Then as we watched the doors close he took off obviously eager to see what else he can discover out there. I cupped my hands over my eyes to watch him go out of sight. "Now. Can i please get some cloths on! I hate getting sand in-between my toes!" i moaned.

* * *

**A/N Next up convoy ;) **


	10. Convoy Road trip! Road trip!

**A/N i uploaded two chapters as i thought Ellen didn't have much of a big role here. so the next chapter should make up for that. :) its also ironic that this has got more words then other chapters.**

* * *

**Convoy**

It was a rather warm day i lay on the couch with a fan blowing against the back of my head. "Perfect day." I said out loud as i started reading some old comics. I was pretty laid back, my needs were simple.

"Prime!" came the voice of Agent Fowler.

Then the perfect day fell to ash in my hands, as Dad came into the room in response to Agent Fowler.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled again, alright calm down.

"Special agent Fowler. To what do we owe..." Dad started then Fowler cut him off.

"What else? Cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinates, but not before they blew me out of the sky!" he explained.

Miko snickered. "Again?"

"They tried to smash and grab for the Dingus." He said.

"The whatsit?" Arcee said confused.

"Dynamic, nuclear, generation, system. Aka D.N.G.S." Fowler explained. He then showed us a video image of the dingus. "It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing." He finished.

"That's absurd, why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet said.

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction on! If this baby were to meltdown, it would eradicate this state and the four next door." Fowler said.

"Uhh, did agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf said worriedly.

"I'm a sitting duck here Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the dingus to its destination before the cons come back for it." Fowler said.

"I'm afraid sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission. The radiation of which you speak, could propagate through the groundbridge vortex and harm all 50 states, and beyond." Dad explained.

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked.

"How about a road trip?" i suggested. "We'll groundbridge there pick up the dingus and transport it by road." I finished.

"And if the decepticons tail us?" Fowler said.

"Um...phase two?" i said aiming that at Dad, hey i was surprised i got** that** far in an idea.

* * *

The preparations were made and all Autobots except Ratchet were readying to go through the groundbridge. "Your gonna need human back up." I said trying to sound convincing, hey i need to get out sometime.

"You are to remain here." Dad simply put it.

"And what if the Decepticons **do **pinpoint your location? You can't protect Fowler whilst fighting decepticons" i said it was the best excuse i could come up with now to drive it home. "His midsection says it all." Icing on the cake, in fact i **needed **this to work i don't want to a get figure like that.

Dad said nothing, and then proceeded to transform as Arcee attached a trailer to him, that we found in storage labelled 'we might need it one day' well i did anyway. He then made his way through the groundbridge in vehicle mode. "Swiftly Ellen." He said. Is that a yes then? I then ran off after them. Did he drive off on purpose just to be a jerk? I swiftly waved to the others before passing through the Groundbridge. And found that were in a forest terrain; you could say it was untouched if it weren't for the giant crater Fowler's plane had left in it.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee loaded the dingus into Dad's trailer, along with Arcee as she will be the second line of defense just in case they get through the first. Fowler brushed himself off then made his way to Dad. "Let's move out." He said as got into Dads cab, in the driver's seat.

"Road trip! Road trip!" i sang. As i got into the passenger seat.

"Wai...? Wha-What are you doing here?" Agent Fowler demanded.

"I'm your escort." I said.

"I am a government Agent and a military veteran i do **not **need a child to escort me." Fowler argued.

"Agent Fowler, when was the last time you went for a jog? Or went anywhere without the use of your jet? **And **your tie is way too short." I then put a patronizing arm on his shoulder. "You are an American hero, but time has obviously made you tired and weary." i then placed two hands on his shoulders as i shook him in a melodramatic manner "Dude, let me do this, in honor of your name." I said shaking a fist triumphantly.

Agent Fowler was basking in the words 'American hero' and 'honor' and he held his head high.

I mentally face palmed. "_He was totally sucked in! man i wish i had done a speech now l-like Braveheart." _i thought.

"Well...of course i wouldn't want to upset an obvious admirer what sort of role model would i be? Of course you can 'escort' me, just be sure to take notes on this trip." He said proudly. Then he leaned in close and put an arm around my shoulder. "i have so many stories to tell of my prouder days, the days when i was in my for a better word 'prime'?." he chuckled.

I was a little creeped out, _"boundaries man." I thought. _"That sounds...awesome." i said awkwardly scratching my head, happiness...is...without, its sacrifice, sometimes, oh god what is he wearing? its like he poured the whole bottle on himself, he smells...urgh what brand is that?!

"Now! Let's get this show on the road." Fowler announced as he clasped his hands together about to grab the wheel, thank you lord.

"Ah-ah-ah." Dad suddenly said like he was telling off a kid who was about to touch some freshly baked cookies. "No need Agent Fowler, i will handle the driving." He finished.

All the adrenaline from Fowler had instantly washed away as he slumped back into the seat and crossed his arms. "Its gonna be a long trip." He sighed.

"He has a control complex." I said shrugging. Everyone started up their engines and headlights...for some reason as i got myself comfortable for the long drove ahead as well as packing some means of entertainment and snacks in Dads glove compartment.

"Autobots, roll out!" Dad ordered as they all drove off to the nearest road.

* * *

Ten minutes into the drive and Fowler was already talking of his younger days, rambling about how no one has morels these days, the lack of discipline in kids as well as the respect for there parents, then he started talking about about these girls he would meet when away from home and i shut myself off at that point, I already get a lot of rambling from old dudes as it is man **I'm** starting to feel old. I can't believe a road trip to transport a device that could affect our very existent, not to mention possible encounter with Decepticons has made me bored already!

The most excitement i got was when Fowler was getting road rage over a senior citizens slow driving.

He blasted the horn for a long while until the car in front finally moved, i personally felt sorry for him, in fact he probably pulled over because he was having a heart attack, so i looked out the to window to check, poor guy, man i have really low tolerance for intimidating drivers.

Fowler continued to blast the horn though. "Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Dad said tiresome of the constant blare.

"Arh, don't tell me your one of them text book drivers." Fowler complained folding his arms once again, Bumblebee then overtook Dad; i guess he likes to be first when it comes to driving given his top speed and all, i watched him briefly as i sat there looking over the trees and rocky mountain sides i could hear the faint sounds of birds, and a helicopter, nothing out of the ordinary, but i like to be a bit cautious.

Fowler then had his hands on the steering wheel, even though he wasn't really driving, either a force of habit or Fowlers still sore about not driving. "You know, you're saving my bacon here prime." Fowler then said.

"I am proud to be of service." Dad replied.

"Of course not like I'd need your help if you and the, cons had stuck to turn to your own corner of the galaxy." Fowler stated.

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Dad said.

"...well...it was a...**different** evil." Fowler replied obviously unarmed in the battle of discussion who then decided to change the subject. "How about some radio, you seem like a Nashville sound kind of guy." He finished.

"_He is." _i said to myself.

Then that helicopter sound came again and this time it sounded closer, Fowler looked in the rear mirror.

"That's the one! The con who shot me down. Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Fowler said coming up with the most creative names ever!

"Watch your rear views." Came the voice of Bulkhead from Fowler's radio. I looked in the rear mirror and saw a group of green cars with a black stripe going over the hood; they first formed a formation around Bulkhead. Then tried to get closer to Dads trailer.

"A whole **team** of cons." Fowler said, is that his comment I'm more bothered about the sudden change in uniform for the cons, i mean **green**? since when are they Eco-friendly?

Then Ratchet came in over the radio listening in to everything that was happening "what? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology." He said.

Then one of the green cars overtook Dad and Bumblebee from the right, trying to box us in. Then another green car pulled up to us from the left. Then its sunroof opened, and a...human, stood up pointing a gun in Fowler's direction!

"Pull over!" the man ordered.

"Well I'll be dipped!" Fowler exclaimed.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human." Dad said on the open comm link to the others at base. As the man was about to fire upon us Dad steered into them catching them off balance and causing the man to fire into the road instead causing a small but deadly explosion. Then Dad speeded up.

"Who are these guys?" Fowler said really confused.

"Autobots maintain your cover, and apply minimal force. Disarmament only." Dad instructed.

Then another green car attempted to come in from the right again, weapons ready. But Bumblebee reversed into him to stop him from proceeding further. Then what it looked like from where i was that the driver tried to overtake Bee, but Bee knocked him back again. Causing the car to swerve and then it caught on some rocks causing it to flip over onto its back, it was survivable to say the least...hopefully.

"One down." I said grimly.

We were going fast round many bends; Fowler got motion sickness as he started gagging.

"_Please, for the love of god don't yak." _I thought.

"Could use some air." He said.

getting the hint Dad rolled down his window, Fowler stuck his head out and he must have seen something troubling because he told Dad to bail right. So i looked in Fowlers rear mirror one green car was particularly close to us. Well that was until Dad knocked him over a cliff, fate unknown. Then with no warning, Fowler got out of the cab.

"What are you doing?" he was gone before he could even hear me. I stretched over to take a look in the rear mirror. Fowler had restrained one of the men; he must've been trying to disconnect the trailer. I think Fowler was trying to interrogate him...well was...he got knocked out of his grip by a tree branch...fail, good grief. Fowler then made his way back to the cab he sat back in and buckled up.

Then a threatening voice came in over Fowler's radio. "I do hope you take better care of the dingus then you do your captives." The voice said.

Fowler then looked out the window as we saw the helicopter fly closer in. "Special Agent William Fowler here, identify yourself!" Fowler demanded over the radio.

"I am Silas." The voice now confirmed as **Silas** said. "But of greater consequence to you. We are M.E.C.H." he continued. "Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties." He finished.

"Is that so?" Fowler said mockingly. "Tell me **Si**. What's the market price for a dingus these days?" Fowler said still not taking him very seriously, dude the guy could be ten feet tall! with-with supernatural powers or-or something.

"What makes you think we intend to sell it agent Fowler?" Silas said.

Fowler was silent.

"There's a war brewing, between the new world order and the newest. The victor would be the side armed with the most innervated technology." Silas continued.

Fowler and i both looked into the rear mirrors, one of the green cars had made its way behind Dad's trailer, with an armed 'mech' agent. He shot at the trailer three times, the next thing that happened was what felt a small explosion; did he blow a hole in the trailer? we really had to drive on a mountain side didn't we.

Then we saw him stand up on the roof of the car readying to jump. "So Si? You think mech has all the most radical tech?" Fowler said gloating.

As the mech agent proceeded onto the hood of the car, we saw Arcee in her vehicle mode knock the mech agent causing the car to roll, taking with it another mech car which blew up!

I stuck my head out of the window, "he said disarmament only!" i called, god lord what a wreckage we're leaving behind.

"Later Si." Were Fowler's last words to Silas, bit smug if you ask me.

"Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world." Dad said warningly to Agent Fowler.

We then proceeded to phase two seeing how this was beyond 'pursuit'. Our rendezvous point was through a tunnel.

"There's our destination point." Fowler said.

"Autobots! Keep a tight formation." Dad ordered.

Then we all proceeded down the bank on our right to the train tunnel. We kept close to the train, as mech tried to keep on our tail. Bulkhead then quickly transformed and fired at the tunnel to cause a cave in stopping our pursuers.

Then Bumblebee transformed and jumped onto the train, he then knocked on it. The train's doors slided open to reveal a man of military background. Dad's trailer then opened up like a cardboard box to reveal the dingus. Arcee then gave it to Bulkhead who in turn gave it to Bumblebee who then gently placed it into the train, pretty tight formation for sure.

With phase two completed the Autobots didn't need to be as cautious or careful, but i think I'd prefer they didn't start firing just yet.

"Air support? Ours or there's?" Fowler said.

I frowned to the comment as i looked out the window myself to see what he was talking about. "cons." I said no way were they ours with that coloring, the said cons then fired upon us with missiles; Dad did a sharp turn making us be forced up against the back seats.

Then it felt lighter, that sharp turn must have unhitched the trailer, but it provided an alternative for the missiles. It then looked like we had reached a dead end as we approached a grassy cliff edge. Dad swerved around to face the Decepticons who had now transformed, okay even i was feeling a little dizzy at that point.

"Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover." Dad told Agent Fowler.

By the time he said 'absolutely necessary' i bailed out of his cab, pretty panicked as well heh. Then as suggested Dad transformed, holding a slightly gagging Fowler in his hand. The Autobots and Decepticons were both battle ready and the helicopter which occupied Silas, was now circling around us obviously intrigued.

It was inevitable that Dad picked me up (i even groaned to that fact) and placed me and Fowler on a rocky ledge close by.

"Remain here." He told us.

"Will do." Fowler said.

"Ugh." I groaned folding my arms I guess it's not that bad, we get the best view in the house at least.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead announced. As he was the first in line to kick ass, well 'aft' in there case.

Well honestly my eyes were left with a lot of decision with who to watch, well first Dad performed a one hit combo on a Decepticon, he was down.

Bulkhead slam dunked a Decepticon, when he stretches he **really **stretches, damn.

Arcee was doing multiple attacks on a Decepticon, elegant as she is...but you never heard it from me.

And Bee was doing it boxing style, all those years of boxing and wrestling on TV has somewhat altered his fighting style.

We might be here a while...

I placed my hands on my hips as i tried to find some kind of dignity, as Fowler's radio went off. "Special Agent Fowler, you live a charmed life walking among titans." Silas said.

"Come on down, I'll introduce you." Fowler replied, introduce him to me I'm feeling pretty pumped while looking at the others, i just got a feeling to get things done you know?

"In good time, but at the moment I'm too busy wondering how the dingus might have vanished into thin air without a trace." Silas said. "Now if you'll excuse me, i have a train to catch."

"Oh slag." I said leaning my head back. "And we can't do anything up here, not that we **could** don't get me wrong i can run, but i'm not the flash." i added.

"Prime! Silas got wise to phase two." Fowler radioed to Dad.

Even though he was a couple of yards away.

"I understand!" he answered. As he said that a Decepticon whacked a tree bark into Dads face, causing him to fall over the Cliffside.

"Dad!" i yelled as i looked over the ledge, he hadn't fallen too far...well not too far for him anyway. "Damn. Don't fuck with Redwood!" i said as i continued to watch over him, "Dad!" no doubt about it. He was out cold. i found myself hitting the rocky ground slightly cracking it. The battle was still in motion, but i kept my eyes on Dad, come on defeated by nature would be pretty shameful, well maybe if it was a Ent but a-anyway about ten minutes had passed and he had finally came around, he lifted his head wearily as he was looking out to the train; he then made his way down the cliff and was in quick pursuit of the train.

I stood up as i looked behind me, the others were still locked in combat as Fowler was beside me looking out following Dads movements and then I saw an explosion. you could barely see it from my position but i just caught a hint of orange.

I couldn't stay still anymore, so i made my way down the cliff too, Fowler was too fixed on the train. The rocky ledges were easy to grip onto if not fragile, there were a few loose ones but i made it down in one peace, then i ran following the track lines. He must be miles away but i don't care I'll keep running.

My thoughts were of the explosion, the dingus and the meltdown. The explosion couldn't have affected the dingus because we'd all be dead by now. The Decepticons are back there, the mech helicopter would've been the only thing armed...so did they fire at Dad or something else? hmm 'train to catch' to be honest i don't know what this Silas is thinking so i can't even figure out what it is he wants.

The mech helicopter was still noticeable so it was possible to make that distance...and only hovering, and apparently my miles of running was cut short. The train had been stopped; i walked along besides the train as Dad met me half way with Jack and Miko by his side. "What are you guys doing here?" i asked them looking up as the helicopter was gone.

"Saving the dingus of course! But plans change and we nearly had a full on train impact...but wait does it count if you have died twice because of the meltdown?" Miko said to Jack.

"The impact would've killed us first, so no." he replied.

"Well this is a cheerful conversation...so that explosion before was to blow the, tracks?" i asked.

"I guess mech saw Optimus and fled the scene, blowing the tracks so no one could have the dingus." Jack said.

"So Dad stopped the train right? But now there's another threat other then the Decepticons, i mean there are a lot of problems on our planet as it is but these guys threat us directly especially now that they have seen your true selves." i stated seriously, my eyes then averted, suddenly i realised something "oh my God!"

"What is it?! has Mech come back?! more Decepticons?!" Jack said on his toes as Miko got her phone ready for photos.

"My shoe laces are untied." I said casually tying them back up. "Moving on. Are the soldiers okay? i mean they are still on the train right?"

Miko face palmed as she slipped her phone back into her pocket, "do you have to be so melodramatic!" she yelled.

"Just keeping you on your toes." i grinned.

Jack let himself breathe, "Soldiers are fine, I'm sure Agent Fowler will straighten everything out." he sighed.

"Ratchet. We need a groundbridge." Dad said over the comm link "Arcee whats your status?" he then asked.

"Cons are down; we'll rendezvous with you at your co-ordinates." Arcee replied.

The groundbridge then opened up in front of us, it was a little delayed but fine. "You three best get back to base, we will handle the rest." Dad told us.

"I need a bigger role next time." I complained as we all gave Dad a silent nod and then walked through the bridge.

"A bigger role?" Jack said. "What happened to being safe?" he teased.

"Jack. For the whole journey i was sat in the passenger seat even during the chase. Fowler even got more action then me; in fact you guys got more action then me. You were on a train going 90 miles an hour, with a deadly device not to mention death was right in your face...not saying that's a good thing, you know what don't listen to me Dads cab was all stuffy and i get pretty edgy in the heat." I rambled.

so the groundbridge closed behind us as Ratchet commented on something like being a bad idea in the first place and being a big waste of time Miko shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at his typical complaints as we all went to the couch to kick our feet up.

"i need to do something bad ass to make up for the lazy trip. i mean look at this." i said pointing to my stomach. Miko poked it.

"What?" she said.

"it has its own orbit." i said.

"Ellen..." Jack sighed holding his head.

"What? okay maybe it doesn't have its own orbit but i feel, bleurgh. you know?" i said.

"Well go for a jog or something." he suggested.

"Nah, you not what I'm gonna go rock climbing." I announced standing up.

"Or **that **works too i guess." Jack shrugged.

"Damn straight." i said as i walked out the room. I suddenly stopped when i reached the exit. I hissed through my teeth, my right arm was suddenly throbbing with pain, i held it in hopes it would stop, and it did, like chest pains i guess. _"Maybe it was when i scaled that cliff before probably just stiff muscles." _I thought then proceeded out the door, still better take it easy when climbing.

* * *

**A/N** **erm... B)**


	11. Deus ex Machina What is that?

**A/N we get a little story about Ellen...wait a story within a story :O...yeah i'm not gonna do an inception joke :P**

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina... Wait what is that?**

I was in my room; my right arm was giving me trouble today again, i had no idea why. But it wasn't going away and sooner or later I'd have to let Ratchet have a look. I moved it in a circular pattern, which caused it to make a loud clunky noise and it wouldn't stop! So every time i moved my arm it would make that noise and it was very noticeable. Luckily Miko was having a loud discussion with Bulkhead and that drowned out the sound, i think they were talking about a career choice or something.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse, from the nation called... Greece. An ancient city quite historic i believe." Ratchet said with his optics focused on the computer screen.

"Ancient Greece huh, oh field trip." Bulkhead said. Then turned to Miko. "How about it Miko wanna check out Greece?"

"Never been and I'll be with you so, yes!" Miko exclaimed. Ratchet put in the co-ordinates as Bulkhead jogged through the Groundbridge making Miko run after him "hey wait up!" she cried.

I then made my way up the stairs where Jack was standing rubbing my arm as i winced. "Hey Ratchet. Mind having a look at my arm its giving me some trouble." I asked slightly hunching.

He then scanned me without warning. "Hmm, nothing to be concerned about it's just adjusting to the constant exposure to different temperature climates. You'll be fine as long as you stay in one place more than a day." He lectured.

"What do you mean adjusting?" i asked.

"It's expanding and constricting." He said.

"Whoa. It's not gonna explode out of my arm is it?" i asked concerned holding my arm.

"Like i said before, nothing to be concerned about." He sighed.

"I've never heard anything like that happening before" Jack said intrigued. "My Mom's a nurse, so i know a little about muscles in the body and things like that. Can i?" he motioned to my arm.

"Well...i...sure." i hesitated.

Jack then put two hands on shoulder trying to loosen it up i think then he had a bizarre look on his face. "Hmm, your arm feels...very stiff...mind if i?" he then motioned to go further down my arm.

"Yeah sure it doesn't hurt as much there." i said.

He then firmly pressed down on my arm to the tips of my fingers. "What is that?" he said to himself, his eyes wandered as i saw a pretty worried expression on his face.

"My arm, do you mind i feel like play doh." I said.

"Oh sorry." He said releasing my arm.

"It's cool" i decided to quickly change the topic. "We shouldn't hang around here all the time, we should go somewhere." I suggested.

Jack thought for a moment as he shook his head of whatever it was he was thinking, "Remember that this is Jasper." he said.

"We could Groundbridge somewhere; we got a considerate amount of Energon at the moment." I said.

"That could all change you know, but maybe we can make it a once every so often thing." Jack grinned. "I've always wanted to go to Vegas." He then laughed.

"Or Australia I've always wanted to see the great barrier reef as well as other places." I said.

"One day." Jack said.

"One day." I said "preferably at night when they're all in recharge." I winked.

Jack puffed a laugh. "I doubt **all **of them would be in recharge."

i shrugged, "then i shall show you the way of the 'bored teenager'."

"and that, works?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"well, thirty-five percent of the time." i said scratching my head.

Then Ratchet opened the Groundbridge again though we weren't really paying attention, and Bulkhead and Miko came back through it, it was a pretty quick visit though.

"That, was awesome!" Miko announced.

"What was?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead had a throw down match with a con, and we found this round ball thing on a stone wall and then, Bulkhead broke it, but its fine because i took a picture, but the con fled before Bulkhead could finish him off." Miko said in one breath.

"Well i already have a million questions." I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Ratch, check this out. Miko show him the picture." Bulkhead said.

Sure enough Miko flipped her cell phone out and showed him the image.

I lent over the railings as i tried to see what is was he was showing him, and from Ratchets awed expression it was pretty good I'm guessing. "Looks like an Energon harvester, Optimus we've found something." Ratchet called.

Dad came walking in, had a look at the picture himself then turned to the computer screen with the location of the picture Ratchet had brought up. "It is indeed an Energon harvester. A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source." He said.

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked.

"No. The ancients often used the art of a given error to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a sign post indicating a harvesters location hidden somewhere on this planet." he explained.

"Uh, Optimus? If the harvester remove's Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you…" Jack started.

"In Decepticon hands the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Dad finished.

"See! You were a genius to total that painting!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Miko's not wrong, how can the cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee added.

"With high speed internet?" Raf said. "If you do an image search for Greek god and golden orb this pops up, it's in a museum." Raf then showed an image of a Greek statue holding a rather large golden orb.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked Dad.

"Contact agent Fowler" he answered with.

Ratchet then attempted to contact Agent Fowler. An image of Fowler then popped up on the screen "You've reached Special Agent William Fowler; I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday" came the voice of Fowler. voice mail, great.

"I hate talking to machines" Ratchet growled.

"Now what?" i asked.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Dad said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, confiscate? As in steal museum property?" Jack asked shocked.

"That sounds… illegal." Raf said.

"I do not wish to break Human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary" Dad told us. "We must act covertly"

"Uh, okay, no offense Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together, museums are public, and they have guards, and security cameras." Jack said.

"No problem!" Miko announced. "We're small enough to sneak in and we're not a government secret!" Miko said flexing about, is she on red bull?

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise…" Bulkhead said.

"But it may be our best option Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons." Dad said.

"So what's the plan?" i asked.

"We will Groundbridge just outside the museum, and then we will be on our guard for any Decepticons that may infiltrate the museum." Dad explained.

"Then we Groundbridge inside the museum and grab the harvester." Jack said.

"We'll need something to get up there to avoid climbing the damn thing, I'll go look in the 'we might need it one day' storage room." I said chuckling awkwardly.

I went to storage; the room was full of stuff you would get rid of at a garage sale. _"Hey that might work."_ I thought eyeing up a particular object. I jumped into it, "_hey these must be the controls" _i thought as i moved the analog stick to go forward i looked left and right as i let out a slight giggle he-he this is fun. _"Wow i may never use my legs again." _I then speeded back into the main room using the thing like a go kart, why have i not seen this before, this is awesome.

"What is that?" Miko asked sounding like I'd just threw a brick at her head.

"It's a scissor lift, we'll go in, make this thing go up, grab the harvester, make it go down, boom, get out of there, done." I said being blunt.

Dad then turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet activate the Groundbridge." He told him then focused on us, "Prepare yourselves."

The Groundbridge came on and Dad, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead all transformed and went straight through the Groundbridge. Now we have to play the waiting game.

Jack, Miko and Raf all jumped into the scissor lift with me. "You wanna handle the controls?" I said to Jack, i was slightly worried that i might enjoy this a little too much.

"Sure." he replied.

"Ellen, Jack, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you" came Dads voice over the comm link. "Once you secure the harvester I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base."

On cue Ratchet opened the groundbridge and we were ready and waiting. "Now since you'll bypass all points on normal entry you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm, but take care to avoid any security guards." Ratchet explained.

Then Jack drove us through the Groundbridge sure enough we were inside the museum we scanned the room for the harvester. There was a t-rex skeleton, isn't there always? An Easter Island head and...The Greek statue holding the harvester.

"opa." Miko whispered.

"What? Never mind." i said.

Dad then flashed his headlights at us giving us the clear, Jack nodded in response. With our target in view, Jack got the scissor lift to go up towards the security camera. Then Miko got out her cell phone, looked through the camera to get an accurate angle, took a picture and then placed her phone over the camera.

With that done we made our way to the statue, Jack, Miko and Raf was struggling to get the thing down. I then looked to my right to notice a missile was coming our way! Dad quickly transformed and caught it. But was forcing him backwards towards the museum, he stopped it but without cracking the window first.

Jack, Miko and Raf looked to see what had happened. Dad turned to us, and then looked forward again. Then this Decepticon had this rod of electricity with a prod on the end, and rammed it into Dads neck, he stumbled forward before hitting the floor. I could only watch on as the flashy looking Decepticon jumped on his back and repeated the process.

"Its cons" Raf said grimly.

"They've got Optimus." Jack said.

"Where are the others?" i said slightly annoyed.

"They might be dealing with other Decepticons; the way we can help is to get this harvester down." Jack said.

"You're right i was being selfish." i said shaking my head i then moved myself forward, "step aside I'll get the thing down." I said stepping in front of Jack. Just then the alarm went off as the flashy Decepticon was force thrown into the museum.

I then placed my right arm under the harvester and heaved the thing off the hand and into the lift. I then grabbed Raf off the hand. "Let's roll." I simply said. The others gaped there mouths at me. Jack shook his head and then lowered the lift.

"Come on time to make our exit guys." Miko announced. She then hopped out of the lift and ran ahead. I jumped out too; Jack and Raf drove on ahead. _"Everyone's still functioning, good" _i thought. As i looked onto the battle outside. Then i made my way back to the others. I came across the scissor lift, with no Jack, no Raf and no harvester!

"What happened?" i said slightly anxious.

"Soundwave came in and grabbed the harvester." Jack said sounding frustrated.

"Scrap!" i said slamming my fist into a wall, i had caused a crack which carried on all the way to ceiling.

"Ellen...how are you able..." Jack started.

"Where's Miko?" i said.

"Security guard got her." Raf said starting to panic.

"Well we can't go in and get her we'd all be in the scrap; at least she's out of harm's way, now lets get out of here." I said as we went through the garage style door, we then ran to the front of the museum.

"What we're just gonna leave Miko?" Jack said.

"We'll get Agent Fowler to take care of it, i feel bad for leaving her too Jack but it'll be fine in the end trust me." I told him.

"Speaking of which i have a few questions for you when this is over." Jack said slightly frowning.

"That's fine." I replied looking to the floor, we finally came round the front and we had come in sight of all Autobots except for Arcee.

"Cons have the harvester!" Jack informed them.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"What? I'm going in after her" Bulkhead about to charge in there but was stopped by Dad.

"Bulkhead. Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm." Dad told him. "Ratchet re-open the arrival co-ordinates."

Me and Jack both got into Dads cab, we drove towards the now opened Groundbridge and Arcee had met up with us. We got back to base and no time was wasted as Dad had assigned Arcee and Bumblebee to scout out and found any signs of activity from Starscream and the harvester, Dad set up his own co-ordinates as he too was about to join the others in the search.

"Bulkhead. It is best that you remain here." he said.

"So i can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead said frantically.

"So you can help Ratchet, you may be Miko's guardian. But she requires human assistance, Agent Fowler remains her best option." Dad told him. Before he himself transformed and exited through the Groundbridge.

Bulkheads mouth dropped.

Raf it seems had tried to contact Fowler again as we heard the same answer message again.

"Still no answer." Raf informed Bulkhead.

"Fowlers lounging around some poolside co banner!" Bulkhead said as he threw his fist down on one of Ratchets tools.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

"We can free Miko, if we just return the harvester to the museum." Bulkhead said.

"So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet pointed out.

You could tell the wheels in Bulkheads head were working overtime as he was constantly blinking. "I am so **dumb!**" he cried pressing his hands over his head in frustration.

"So how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum." Ratchet explained holding up a half made harvester look alike "The construction of which would be going a lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!" he yelled.

"We're already trespassers and thieves; why not add forgery to the list." Jack said.

Bulkhead then vented his frustration. "Uh, i wish i had never took Miko to the...the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at the ruins." He then said.

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet said confused.

"Starscream is not dumb, no matter what kind of tool his has, he's going to take the easy route." Bulkhead explained.

"So he'll go to the Energon that has already been dug up." I said understanding.

"Exactly. Ratch groundbridge me there. I'll get that harvester back." Bulkhead said confidently.

"We should contact Optimus first." Ratchet advised.

"What, and let Starscream drain the Energon dry? There's no time Ratch, we have to act now." Bulkhead retaliated.

"fine." Ratchet simply said before activating the groundbridge.

Bulkhead ran through it at high speed, "He seriously needs to slow down a bit." i said slightly concerned.

"I'll contact Optimus anyway. Bulkhead may require back up." Ratchet said before contacting him over the comm link, through a personal comm link. I went to sit on the sofa i hated standing up for too long amd Jack joined me.

He cleared his throat to tell me he was about to talk. "Question one." He said lightly jesting.

"Really? Now?" i said crossing my legs.

"Yes now, i need peace of mind." He replied.

"Okay what do you want to know?" i asked.

"Well let's see, that harvester weighed a ton, us three couldn't even budge it and then you come in and lift it up by yourself. Not to mention when you hit your fist into that wall you put a crack in it Earthquake style, mind giving me some back story?" Jack said sounding very concerned right now.

I sighed. "Okay how do i start? Okay first my arm...well the skeleton part is made of parts from Dads arm." i said lightly.

Jack rested his hand into his chin looking 'drone' like in expression, "H-How? w-what...okay h-h-hold on i need-i need to think of the right question." Jack sat there thinking for a while as he cleared his throat. "Okay, how did your arm get that way in the first place?" he finally said trying to control his breathing.

i held a hand around my arm, "Well, it was about two years ago; see there are some perks with being partnered with an alien robot. The government gave me appropriate accommodation to act as another base for the Autobots if need be." I started.

"When you say appropriate accommodation?" jack asked.

"Okay, okay they gave me a mansion with a lawn about five football pitches long." I said.

"You...have...to invite...me over sometime." Jack said having difficulty breathing.

"Of course. But anyway the base was made underneath, see i had two homes, the N.E.S.T base and the mansion, but only when i was an appropriate age, i would go back and forth all the time, see when i was living at base i would always be in the same room as Dad or he was literally feet away which isn't that bad as a little kid but when you get to be a teenager you kind of want your own space, when they came up with the mansion idea i was over the moon, i had my own room, my own space and it wasn't far from the regular base so Dad was okay with that. but of course there was always that huge risk to go with it, i was living there as well, so i was at a huge disadvantage if the Decepticons found **this** base...which an Autobot who will not be named carelessly gave away." I said gripping my arm firmly.

"They...they found you?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yes, but mistook the actual building for the base, well it was big enough I'll give them that." I then sat in silence for a while before continuing. "I was at the far end of the building when...Starscream fired a missile...the whole building collapsed. The debris didn't fall on me completely it fell in a triangle position like if you were stacking cards, but my right arm got completely torn off...it was crushed under this pillar but i had panicked and tried to pull myself out...i-i had never known such pain."

Jack then bit his lip and held onto his own arm.

"I was bleeding, a lot, and i blacked out seconds later. When i woke up i was back at the N.E.S.T base..."

"N.E.S.T base? that again, what is it?" Jack suddenly cut in.

"Just another base anyway my arm was covered but not in bandages, but in a white blanket like it was being kept hidden. I was stupid enough to have a peak, my muscle and skin wasn't there, it was just this skinny metal skeleton arm like i was a god damn Terminator!" i said angrily.

Jack looked at me with widened eyes; he's never seen me angry before.

"I'm sorry, i-i mean just remembering what i looked like...I'm still...pretty pissed off with Starscream...and not because he nearly killed me and not because of this arm, but because my Dog and Cat could've been in the house." I said with a slight laugh.

Jack laughed too but it was an awkward kind of laugh not that i blame him, I've done about five emotions in three minutes. "Its fine, so what happened next." Jack asked listening intently.

"Well what was weird was that within hours, my muscle and skin from my shoulder formed around the metal to make up my now healed arm. Even though Ratchet explained it all i didn't get any of it, my guess is because its living metal that my skin was able to form around it." I explained.

"And the metal came from Optimus' arm?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they have metal to spare, like how we don't really need our appendix. Plus the size of my arm is like a flake of skin in comparison." I said.

"And i guess you get the arm strength of a Cybertronian too?" Jack said.

"Just this arm yeah but it was troublesome to start with i wasn't adjusted to the sudden strength i had gained in that arm, i had to do a lot of training to be able to use it like i would've my old arm, but i use the strength side of it for certain situations like lifting heavy objects beyond a three man job, but i do worry." I said.

"about what?" he asked.

"Well i can be calm sure, but everyone has there limit, i've noticed when i get angry or-or confused i suddenly lose all control over the strength of my arm, as i demonstrated back at the museum."

"Sure but that was a wall." he said.

"exactly, what if one day it wasn't a wall? I could..." i stopped as rubbed my arm and looked to my knees. All the time i was telling Jack this, there was a lot of Ground bridging going on in the background, i looked behind to see what was happening before i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, you won't okay?, i wish you'd have told me before though." Jack said in a slight betrayed tone. "But it's understandable." He then said in a more accepting voice.

"you know they say if a man is convinced he's going to die tomorrow, he'll probably do what he can to make that happen." i said.

"then your giving yourself advice." he jested.

"yeah, i don't really listen to myself though, i do droll on a bit." i jested back.

"Still, that's pretty deep." he said.

"actually I'm just quoting heh." i jested.

Jack shook his head lightly, "Well, i know we haven't known each for a lifetime but you know, if there's any other stuff you wanna talk about, if you've got an evil twin or a criminal record, I'm just sitting here on the couch." he said as he lightly tapped my arm.

I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face, only my closest friends had known about the attack and my arm, being able to tell someone else has made me feel a lot more comfortable and made this place feel more homely."I'll remember that, but could you fill in the details if Miko and Raf ask?" i said.

"Sure, shall we see what's been going on? Because I've seen about four green flashes." Jack jested.

"Yeah see? we probably would have a meteorite pass by our heads and we'd miss it." I replied

Raf was typing away at his computer, and all Autobots were present in the room, Bulkhead was sat on the floor looking very lethargic.

"What happened?!" I asked frantically, we really did miss a meteorite.

"The harvester was destroyed, but Bulkhead had a lot of Energon pulled from him." Arcee said.

"He'll be fine when we get some Energon** in** him." Ratchet said going down the hallway to retrieve said Energon.

"Did anyone manage to get a hold of Fowler?" Jack asked.

"Agent Fowler will be here shortly to deliver the replica to the museum." Dad said.

"Then Miko will be free to go." I said as i found myself yawning.

"Not a late person are you?" Jack said.

i stretched, "If i didn't have my phone alarm, I'd be in an eternal slumber you know what I'm saying?"

* * *

As it was getting late Jack and Raf got taken home, Bulkhead was on his way to pick up Miko from the museum and i went to bed. I took a long look at my hand; even though it's hidden i know it's there. It's a constant reminder of that day, but i can't hold on to anger it wouldn't accomplish anything, I'll just treat Starscream like any other jerk. Mature name calling.

* * *

**A/N Speed metal next and Ellens into illegal street racing :O lol**


	12. Speed Metal

**A/N the beginning of this episode is probally in a different location but nevermind ;) i think this will be the last chapter i upload for a while, i will be writing more chapters just wont upload them see if this fic gets anymore love :3**

* * *

**Speed metal**

It was a late night; i had snuck out on my motorbike to participate in um...friendly racing activities. I had put myself behind the muscle cars; i could easily catch up when we started. There was a car there that looked... familiar, but maybe i was just paranoid.

As all the cars revved up, including myself. A guy holding a flashlight gave the signal and we were off!

I made it past the first two cars easily; one car was way in front and the familiar car was coming up close to him very aggressively. What ensured now was the second place car was trying to ram the first car off the road. After a struggle the car swerved off the road and flipped over.

"Oh god!" i said under my helmet.

I drove up to the crash site, where the aggressive car then reversed and sped off. I stopped on the corner the car flipped over on, as the other cars drove past me. I hopped off my bike and climbed down.

"Hey!" i called out.

"Ugh" was what i got.

I kneeled down to face the driver. "Hey can you feel anything?" i asked him.

"Fine...j-just feel like...i-I'm really hammered." He replied.

"Hmm, maybe a concussion, hold on I'll get you out!" i spoke rather loudly as i wasn't sure if he was technically still conscious. I then proceeded to rip the door off cleanly mind you I'm no savage heh.

Then i took a hold of his whole torso and dragged him out, luckily and i can't believe I'm saying this but it was easier to get him out because he never had a seatbelt on.

I then held him under one arm and used the other to climb back up which was a struggle because this guy looked like he worked out or something.

"You still awake?" i asked.

"y-yeah...you owe me a new door..." he then had the nerve to say.

"**Excuse meeee**" i said dangerously.

"I-it's cool! I-it's cool! I wanna live!" he then said.

"Yeah that's what i thought, I'm gonna get you to a hospital." I said as i helped get him on the back my bike.

"y-you gonna rat me out?" he asked like that was the least on his problems.

"No, because to honest with you, you getting caught doesn't even compare to how bad it would be if i got caught." I said getting on the front of the bike. "hmm." I then took my jacket off and tied myself and the man together around the waist, i didn't like the way he was swaying. "Do me a favour, keep talking to me." Were my final words before i drove off, i wanted to go fast but i knew i couldn't just in case he fell off.

When we got to the hospital i was surprised he was still conscious, i put his arm around my shoulder and helped him into the hospital. I put my jacket back on and left my helmet on too. The hospital was pretty quiet not like some hospitals at this time of hour. As we approached reception, a nurse or doctor approached us.

"Oh for goodness sake. Why is it always young kids?" the woman said.

"Uh..." i said lots of people here always make me say that.

"Okay, okay. What happened?" she asked me.

"Well i was driving home and i saw this guy on the sidewalk, he ran into a lamppost. Aren't People just crazy?" I said laughing awkwardly. "No one was around to help or simply past on by, so i went to help him out." I added.

"Oh really? And what are you doing out at this hour, do your parents know you're out this late?" she then said.

Oh god, it's late, I'm starting to feel tired, this happens and now i got someone who sounds like my mom or someone not really minding her own business. "Pardon me but that really isn't any of your business, i couldn't sleep so i went out for a drive geez." I said rolling my eyes she couldn't see me doing that so it was even more satisfying.

"Don't bring that attitude in here." She then said.

I sighed. "look." I then looked at her name tag. "Nurse...Darby. This man is in need of medical attention and standing here talking about me isn't going to improve his health." I put it bluntly.

"Fine. Give me a hand getting him on a table." She said after we got him on a table i really needed to get home.

"Now I'll just be going..." i started making my way for the door.

"No you can wait here while i go find a doctor to examine him; i still need to ask you a few questions." She then exited the room.

I sighed frustrated "i haven't got time for this." I just up and left, making sure that crazy nurse was out of sight, i speed walked by to my bike and got out of there before anything else happened.

* * *

As i got closer to base, i stopped my bike and walked the rest of the way, too much noise and what not. "_Hmm, Darby...nah it's just a coincidence, well jack did say his mom was a nurse." _I thought as i was walking to base, the doors opened at my presence. "Damn doors, cant you be any quiet?" i said to it.

The whole place was near complete darkness, i placed my bike against the wall. Took off my jacket, gloves and helmet and placed them on top. I then made my way for the couch; i kicked my shoes off and lay on the couch. I got my phone out and looked at the time, 2.47am. "_I'm going to be so tired at school tomorrow." _I thought before going to sleep.

At school the next day, it was hard keeping my eyes open to the point i fell asleep right before the end. So i had to stay to make up the time which was an hour. Outside was empty naturally, and so i went home on my bike as usual, i stopped by the gas station and got a red bull. Then i got a phone call, it was from miko. "Hello?" i said.

"Hey Ellen did you hear about jack in that race against Vince?" miko practically yelled down the phone.

"Er, no." I simply said.

"Figures, jack won a race against Vince!" she exclaimed.

"How did he convince Arcee to race?" i asked.

"Who cares jacks a superstar...oh yeah raf asked if you'll race him on his game." Miko said.

"Er, yeah sure, can i go home now?" i begged.

"Oh! Grab us some junk food will ya." She then said.

"No way! I'll bring you down after but I'm not looking like a pig!" i said.

"Uh, fine bye." She said and put the phone down.

I stared at my dead phone..."_she hung up on me!" _i thought thinking about it no further i then drove home.

* * *

When school finished, me and jack both walked out of school.

"Then they made me there chief." I said.

Jack face palmed.

"Hey" came a female voice. "I've been looking for you." It was sierra. "The race, how great was that, i was like, yeah go jack!" she finished. She was totally oblivious to my presence.

Jack stood there smiling at her. "I-it was no big deal." He shrugged. And jack too it seems.

Then Vince shoulder shoved jack making him shove me too. "You got that right!" he said. He then brushed his shoulder off. "If you think you can run with the big boys, the circuit tonight, 11pm." He said.

"Er, sure see ya there." Jack said.

"_Hmm, the circuit? Sounds exciting." _I thought.

"You do know Arcee is never going to let you race a second time." I told jack.

"Hey i can try can't i?" jack said

We stood there a while waiting for Arcee, i didn't mind waiting with him.

"Got any plans for tonight?" jack asked me.

"Might go for a drive, but i don't think you will." I teased.

"I'll convince Arcee somehow." He said to me.

"Oh yeah? Heres your chance." I said as Arcee pulled up. "I'll see ya back at base." I said hopping on my bike and leaving a trail of dust.

Later that night, it was about half ten, i made my exit for the circuit tonight. Luckily the others were all gathered in a group so they didn't notice me sneaking by, the bonus was i hadn't seen dad all evening.

As usual i got my gear on and headed out. "_Hope there's some nice competition tonight." _I thought.

I followed the trail of muscle built cars that were going 120; there was a big group of cars and a lot of people, some cars were already ready to go, i pulled my bike up too on the far end so i had something to lean on while waiting. As time passed more and more cars pulled including this yellow and black striped muscle car, no doubt in my mind, that was bumblebee, and judging from the angry revving from Vince in the car next to him, jack was the driver. _"i was so sure there was no way jack was going to make it tonight, at least bumblebee will be looking after him." _i thought

Then the announcer's voice could be heard. "Circuit drivers are you ready? Make it mean but keep it clean. Fire it up in 5...4...3...2...1!" as he said that. Sierra acted as a flag to give the go and we all sped off leaving a cloud of dust in our wake.

I kept close behind bumblebee, just to keep an eye on them, then that familiar looking car from the other night came up fast behind bee, _"now i remember that's the flashy looking decepticon from the museum!" _i said to myself. i gained on them.

the decepticon was in high pursuit of them, then he started firing upon bee the both of them sped over the bank and onto the main road i followed. Then in order to lose the pursuing deception bee left a trail of oil slick, good thing i was driving a narrow vehicle. After avoiding the skidding con, i had to catch up with bee, he went down a narrow bank.

I left my bike on the floor and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Whoa! Who are you?" jack enquired.

"Oh sorry." I said removing my helmet.

"Ellen. You're racing too?" he said surprised.

"And so are you, i..." i started

"shh." Jack said pointing above us.

The decepticon was just above us on the bridge, after a long while of waiting he drove off.

"i think we lost him bee" jack said.

Then another set of headlights shone in the distant and were coming our way fast. Then Vince got out the car.

"Oh you gotta be kidding!" jack exclaimed.

"Darby!" Vince said smacking his fist against his palm.

"Vince! You've got to get out of here you win okay congratulations! Now go!" jack told him.

Vince then threw both his arms on bee's hood. "No, no start her back up loser, we're finishing this race, don't wanna take it to the finishing line fine! Then we've got something to settle right here right now" a clawed hand the came down and plucked Vince from the ground "whoa!" he yelled.

"The con got Vince!" i yelled as me and jack both got out of bee and ran for the road. But the decepticon had already sped off.

Bumblebee came driving up to us from behind as bulkhead and Arcee had just arrived at the scene.

They all transformed as Arcee approached us. "Jack we need to have a little..." she then noticed me "Ellen! For primus sake are all kids doing this?" she moaned.

"Not now Arcee, Vince got snatched by that slick sports car con!" jack told her.

"What would knockout want with a random human?" Arcee wondered.

"He probably mistook Vince for bumblebee's human friend, i-I'm not even bumblebee's human friend. " Jack said.

"Oh okay, you know bee is standing right there." I said under my breath.

"I don't know it doesn't matter why he took him, Vince is in trouble!" jack finished.

"Oh well. Tough break for Vince." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Bulkhead!" jack said shocked.

Everyone looked at bulkhead. "What? I hear the guys jerk!" he said.

"He's got my vote." I said.

"No argument there but the guy is also innocent, Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by cons." Jack stated.

Arcee then transformed "hop on." She said.

We both got on and no sooner were we in search for knockout.

* * *

The road he went down led into town, sure enough as we came towards some crossroads knockout came out in front of us. We pursued him, and then he turned right into a blind spot.

"On your guard boys! Could be a trap." Arcee said.

"Remember no shooting." Jack said.

"Speaking of safety heres where you two get off." Arcee told us.

We both waited on the corner for them, all we heard was the sound of a battle and just like that knockout came from around the corner followed by Arcee.

"That's my girl." Jack said.

"I'm guessing it **was** a trap." I said as shortly after bulkhead and bumblebee came round to pick us up.

"Hey bee what happened?" i asked.

"**Knockout had breakdown waiting for us, but its fine now he retreated when bulkhead lobbed him into a building." **Bee explained.

* * *

The time we had caught up to Arcee, it was all over as i saw dad and with an unconscious Vince in his hand.

"Aw, damnnn." I said putting my head between my knees.

Jack rolled down the window "e-er Optimus. This was all my fault." Jack said

"We must get this boy to safety immediately. Explanations can come later...from all of you." Dad said sternly.

I cringed at the last bit.

Bumble bee beeped sadly.

"O-okay um well, me and bee can get him back to his car, I'll come up with an explanation when he comes round." Jack offered. "U-um, Ellen you're going to have to get out of the passenger seat if I'm to keep an eye on him." He then said.

My stomach tensed and i felt big disappointing optics fall on me. I spoke slightly muffled speech from my current position. "Shure thang jug" is what i said before lifting my head up. "you know jack if a man holding a gun asked me where you were, I'd say, sure did mister he's cringing in fear behind there, go blow his brains out..." is what i blurted out at jack. He then looked at me rather shocked.

"Okay that was a little dark but you get what I'm saying." I then slowly rolled out of the car onto the floor. I then took shelter behind Arcee.

Dad carefully placed Vince in the passenger seat, leaving jack to do the rest. He and bee immediately took off, welcoming this opportunity to escape the tension.

As i was standing behind Arcee i decided to hide my face with my hood.

"Ellen." Dad said sternly again.

"I'm not Ellen!" i said maybe some light hearted comedy might help my situation? "I'm a dude, playing a dude, disguised as another dude."

"No games Ellen, home, now." He simply said then he transformed.

"_He can't treat me like I'm guilty already_, _i was there with the autobots but he couldn't know i was street racing...he's trying to mentally catch me out."_ I thought as i got into his cab.

We all drove back to base, the ride was silent.

"Oh! Dad i need to pick up my bike." I said my bike was my pride and joy i don't care how deep in the scrap i could be in I'm not leaving it.

He didn't answer simply drove, again there was silence.

"i-i left it down this bank." I said slightly hesitantly. _"Get your game face on Ellen, don't let his silence get to you!" _i mentally told myself.

Sure enough dad stopped, and i got out getting my bike. We then continued to drive back to base but this time i was on my bike so it felt less tense, except now dad was driving really close behind me, i shook it off and focused on the road ahead of me.

I was in bed; i didn't feel the need to stay up. Bumblebee had come back after dropping off Vince and jack that sly fox got out of an explanation. Minute's later bee had got back he proceeded to take raf home, the same with bulkhead taking miko home. Everyone had an excuse to leave, so i sat on the sofa expecting the worse from dad, maybe interrogation? A lecture?

No, it was something much worse, Arcee explained what happened from her point of view, and i bet that felt horrible. But the worse was to come, see not only did dad not lecture me or question my presence tonight. He didn't even speak to me, which means only one thing...he was pissed.

So i carefully treaded light footed to my room, he was trying to mentally scar me i know it! But even when i know this I'm still not able to sleep.

Yes i was street racing and yes i know it can be dangerous to both driver and pedestrians, but what the hell am i supposed to do? I mean no wonder there's street racing in jasper there's nowhere else for us youths to go.

It's alright for dad he seems easily stimulated, i mean I've seen him stand at that screen for 16 hours once, not even moving! he was probably still there but i already went to bed by then.

But I'm not like a million years old, so i still need a lot of mental activity. I just wish he would lecture me; at least I'd get it over and done with. How he's acting now is just plain freaking me out, like in horror films when the victims are hiding and are just waiting until death comes...yeah, i am really bad with examples.

And i just know I'm going to regret these thoughts in the morning.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Optimus is still not able to talk to Ellen, and when she finds herself on the nemisis she has doubts that he may not come for her... she is so silly :P**


	13. Predator well not really

**N/A i got the idea from Armada, when bulkhead got stuck on the nemisis it was the perfect scenario :P**

**in this chapter Ellen comes face to face with Starscream :)**

* * *

**Predator well...not really.**

Dad had still not talked to me since yesterday everyone had given there explanation from the night before, he mentioned his disappointment and lectured Jack, Miko and Raf even more then he did his Autobots, but nothing too cold, he still had a caring sound to his voice...but still had nothing to say to me. Is he being immature about the whole situation or something else? There was nothing immature about Dad that was for sure, but it's pretty hard trying not to get upset about this. So i can either cry about this or be stubborn and i normally take the second option, i have never cried in years and I'm not breaking that streak now.

So Yet again i had found myself in another canyon based area, all Autobots and their charges were scouting for Energon that included me and Dad. I had my wireless headset on if i ever had to contact him. See we decided to cover more ground by going separate ways...well it was my idea really, since it would've been pretty awkward going together. But normally when i suggest things like this he goes against the idea mainly because of my safety, but he wasn't...okay… that's fine.

So like the others i had my own little Energon dictator, i attached it to my bike and headed into a deeper canyon. The cliffs were much taller here and there was much shade, suits me fine since I'm not a fan of sun burn...oh i hate the silent treatment, its the typical guilt trip thing, okay it was illegal, okay there was still the potential of an accident but good God this is almost mentally torturing, "Beep" a sound rung from the detector it would beep every four seconds meaning it was a bit further away so i went to investigate.

* * *

I checked the area for any unwanted dangers...all clear, still better step lightly.

As i followed the source i came across a huge hole the readings were off the chart. I looked over the edge of the hole "it's pretty deep." I said to myself. Then i looked closer and there was a distinct color of glowing blue. "There's the energon already processed and packed, still why put it in a big hole?" I then looked around for any evidence of recent activity. "Ground hasn't been touched in a while, no tracking's, nothing." I said crumbling some dirt between my fingers, i then contacted Dad though i cringed in doing so, "Dad i...found Energon, and it's already packed. I'll send you my co-ordinates via text." I told him.

"Remain in your position." Dad simply said. Normally he praised me for something like this, but he didn't. I loved praise from Dad, who doesn't love praise it's such an uplifting feeling. I shook off the thought, I'm not a leech I'll get over it.

"O-okay." I simply said. I then thought as i stared down at the hole, "The time he gets here i could bring up some of that Energon and the work would be half done." It was about a 50 foot drop not that far down as long as i didn't fall down; i carefully placed my footing then made my way down. The walls of the hole were so delicate at the slightest of touch; it was hard finding a strong point.

"I think I've just made myself more work then less" i said to myself. It took me about 5 minutes before getting down though it felt longer. i carefully placed myself in-between the blocks of energon as i acknowledged them, then i reached a hand behind me to the backpack i had on, "now wheres that grapple?" i mumbled. "Ah, here it is i can climb up much faster with this." i said about to pull it out but then came a loud humming sound and i was instantly engulfed in a large shadow. I looked up and to my horror i saw the Nemesis, most likely to collect the Energon. Either way i was screwed even if i did attempt to climb out because a long tube came down from the ship, and there was no room to avoid it. It came over me and the Energon cubes, man i have the worst luck.

Seconds later it raised up back into the nemesis, i looked on as i was many feet in the air. "I am fragged." I sighed quickly looking to the outside world that passed on by like a car doing sixty. I lay myself between the cubes to avoid being spotted as i finally entered the Nemesis this was suddenly so real. and as such had to get out of this situation fast as I peeked behind a cube, "_no guards."_ I thought but still i frowned intensely as i cautiously crouched down.

Then i tried to contact Dad "Dad?" i whispered. "Do you read?" all i got back was static. "Damn it" i hissed leaning a hand against one of the cubes trying to assess the situation, "I can't stay where i am, maybe i can access this ships computer and maybe find a way to navigate it somewhere closer to ground." I thought easier said than done.

I carefully moved my way through the room exiting it and then finding myself in the ships hallways, "_the main room would most likely be where the controls are."_ I said that like i knew where it was. "_Most main room doors always have a bigger door then the rest it's a well known cliché"_ i thought. _"And i think i spotted that door"_ i said to myself as i peeked round the corner to reveal a door larger than the rest, every so often a group of Decepticons would come in or out so i would have to be extra careful_._ I hid myself in the shadows as i saw two Decepticons make their way to the room they were having a social conversation so i decided to stay very close behind too avoid being seen on entrance.

As i swiftly ran to another shadowed area of which is my only hope of not being spotted, my eyes widened as i was greeted with the sight of many Decepticons it was more like the cafeteria for Cons. I felt a sweat come on but i had to shake it off i had come this far i can't go back now. But i was alone. _"i wish Dad was here, i wonder if he's trying to find me?" _i thought as a single tear formed in my eyes. I brushed it off harshly mentally scolding myself.

I got back to focusing; I closed my eyes and inhaled, then tried to figure out my surroundings. One Decepticon stood out from the rest mainly because he was just standing there looking very proud of himself...Starscream. Though he has been known to have some comic relief moments, he was still a very deadly Decepticon. I heard him spout orders to this one Decepticon to change course.

I had found my objective, but it was typically the furthest away. Then i had to do something i found to be very humiliating, shuffle...shuffle against the wall until i got there. first I shuffled against the wall of this one control panel going all away around it, including treading lightly past a Decepticon, up against the wall again of another control panel and had to repeat that another two times before finally getting there.

Then i felt my heart in my throat again as the alarms went off i thought that was pointed at me but no. A Decepticon told Starscream there was an intruder in a different section.

"Well what are you waiting for? All troops find and destroy the intruder!" Starscream ordered. Then all Decepticons in the room looked at him. "Yes that includes all of you! I'm not taking any chances!" he barked.

With all the Decepticons (except Starscream) out of the room it makes it slightly easier for me as well as give me a boost of confidence hoping the intruder was my Father, hopefully. I quietly climbed up onto the computer; i quickly looked through the ships mainframe, I've had my experience with Decepticon tech, not much just the basics and hoping i can vaguely make out there written language, its much different in writing and dialect then the Autobots. "_Maybe i can do a bit of damage." _I thought.

I then proceeded to disable the ships weapons, its shielding and i managed to breach its cloaking which should come in handy too. I then attempted to try and find a way to get to the ground, but i felt a cold, shadowed presence behind me.

"Well, well, well." I froze Starscream spotted me damn i always manage to let my guard down at the last minute. "If it isn't Ellen the Autobots little mascot." He said walking over to me.

"Wow, you mean you remember my name? Could it be that maybe I'm a...threat?" i said, okay i am completely whacked out for saying that a major flaw on my part, i just can't help but say **something **sarcastic.

Starscream growled. Then he put one of his clawed fingers under my chin causing a slight scratch. "hardly! And For that little joke. I'm going to skin you alive, then leave your corpse to rot where no one will find it." He said threateningly. "Pity, you are a much better looking human then most i have seen." He added.

"If your gonna kill me, kill me, don't talk about it!" I bluntly said, my serious side told me say that but my humorous side told me to say 'flattering' first option was much better.

Starscream again growled and violently plucked me up. He then pressed a firm finger against my throat. "ugh." I choked; i couldn't keep it in this time no more witty remarks, no quick comebacks... I was scared _"D-Dad help me!"_

Starscream grinned evilly, red optics flashing as he saw my fear.

"Ugh..." i managed to choke again i couldn't breathe! "_I'm not going to give him the satisfaction." _I thought as a bit of confidence came to me, so i grabbed the finger he was using to attempt to slit my throat with and snapped it off with my right hand.

"Argh!" Starscream yelled. "Why **you!**"

Then i suddenly felt something, a warm feeling. Then in an instance i found myself in the air and Starscream was blown across the room and had fell to the ground below.

I was caught in a large metal hand.

I held my hand on my throat and breathed heavily. I looked up to reveal Dad.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked as he examined my face with his finger.

"Y-yes, you came for me?" I said somewhat surprised.

"Ellen, it does not matter what foolish things you have done, I would never abandon you." He said gently cradling me to his face. "Silly girl." He chuckled.

"W-well i-i...i was about to finish him off you know." i then changed the subject.

"I do not think a finger will cause Starscream to offline." he said.

"Who said anything about terminating him, i was referring to his ego." I said grinning triumphantly.

Dad then walked over to the edge holding me close to his chest, Starscream was out cold for the time being. i found myself looking only looking at Dads face...I'm so relieved that he came. Then Dad walked over to the computer, "time to make a temporary landing." He said as he placed me on his shoulder then proceeded to type. "As soon as i input these co-ordinates, I will then transform and make haste for the exit so be ready." He told me.

Then as the confirming beep came from the screen and without warning Dad transformed with me still on his shoulder, i felt my stomach bounced as i put on a dull surprise expression. "Uh" i groaned sitting at the wheel already with a seat belt on.

Dad then drove at full speed; reinforcements had arrived and were firing upon us. "I have been on this ship many times; the exit should just be on the left down this hall." Dad told me.

"Uh." Was all i could say.

He was doing about sixty, and then swerved round the corner the exit opened on approach as i pushed against the force that i swear felt like it was going to break my neck.

"Brace yourself." Dad said as he propelled off the Nemesis, it was still in the process of landing so we were still pretty high in the air. We hit the ground pretty hard; i might have got a little whiplash otherwise fine.

"...uh" i said again.

Dad just drove and drove until the Nemesis was out of sight with their weapons disabled they weren't able to fire upon us.

* * *

so we were now in the clear. I got out of the cab and Dad transformed.

He awkwardly scratched his helm as i shuffled my feet. "Ellen, I am, sorry that i had not spoken to you. I will admit, i was angry and that anger blinded my judgement...i-i should not have let you go alone." He then sighed. "When i figured out that you had been street racing, i had decided to not discuss the matter until i was completely calm...but Ellen you know how i am with law and respecting that law." He said calmly.

"I know." I said i was about to say something else but then Dad went on a rant.

"And i do not need to tell you that you could have brought harm to yourself and to others." He then said.

"But Dad i wouldn't have hurt myself or others, I'm a capable driver." I stated.

"Skilled or not you could not predict the outcome, other drivers could have taken you down with them...but i would be lying if i said i did not understand why you did it." He said my ears pricked up at that. "You are still young, curious, full of life and willing to give anything a try. But we will have to find something else for you to do." He then said.

"Really? Like what? Exploration? Unlocking the secrets of things of an uncertain nature? Finding hidden ancestry?" i asked frantically.

"Well how about you start by cleaning out storage and then we will go from there." He said mockingly.

My shoulders slumped.

"You still broke the law Ellen and that comes with punishment. But i still mean it when i said we'd find you something else to do, to satisfy your adventurous personality." He said.

"Dad...you're giving me diabetes." I said gagging.

He laughed slightly before turning back to a serious expression, i watched his optics scan my face (not literally), he then knelt down again as he held my face with plucked fingers like a ripe grape between your fingers i just hoped he didn't squeeze, he turned my face left and right and myself at that point got a little anxious as i swatted his hand away, "D-ad, I'm fine." i whined.

he expressed a small smile, "I just want to be sure you were not harmed, sometimes you are not completely honest when asked." he said.

"that's because every time i do you make a big fuss about it." i argued.

"I think Ratchet should double check just to be sure." he said placing a finger under his chin.

"hey Ellen what has your life been like? well its hard to explain its dangerous yet, sheltered." i said being two people at once, "that's my life, warm on the outside cold in the middle." i then placed my own finger under my chin, "but your completely the opposite, slight-ly cold on the outside but warm in the middle." i said grinning.

"Shall we call it a day?" he then asked me completely waving off my comment.

"Well, when we go back to find my bike, you wanna...?" i stopped, after getting busted for racing i didn't think he'd be sound to the idea so i just bit my lip as we walked.

"you do not need to hesitate when talking to me." he said lightly.

"yeah but, i don't think that its appropriate to ask given the fact that we just made up and all." i said scratching my head.

he shook his head as he smiled at me amused, "i am fond of how shy you can be."

my face blushed slightly, "I'm not shy!" i protested.

"you can be." he continued to push me, just more entertaining for him that way i bet.

"Fine. look here, you wanna race?" i asked more demanding then anything, certainly **not **shy.

though i dropped that sudden confidence to his so-so expression, and let myself look solemn as he made a lot of 'hmm' sounds and had a scowling look on his face and, at that point i dropped my head, i told him it was not a good idea, "Racing in a baron waste land sounds appropriate." He said as i shot my head up, he gave me a teasing smile as i frowned instantly.

"quick messing with my head!" i scolded playfully shaking a finger at him.

"Ellen?" he again changed his tone very quickly to that of concern.

"Yeah?" i asked slightly concerned myself.

"I, felt your fear." He said solemnly.

Ah damn i always forget about that, but i've grown so comfortable with it. "Argh, crap. You did? I gotta try harder in hiding my emotions." I said.

"Do not. I want to feel what you are feeling." He said.

"Well i don't, well its okay if I'm happy or excited but i don't want you feeling all the negative feelings as well. You've got enough to worry about." I said sadly.

"Would it have been best if we had never met?" he said solemnly.

"No!" Damn he has to be so realistic all the time. "I mean...it's just that...this has been on my mind for a while. if you choose a solitary life you avoid that pain of losing someone, but it **is** a lonely life and you would die alone too. But making friends, having family, maybe even a lover and then losing them is just...too painful. I don't know how people do it." I said rubbing my arm.

"it is inevitable that you would eventually have to face that reality, but you become a stronger person for it, you also have many memories of them, even if it were a few you still remember them..." i gave him a tired expression, "they would not want you to live a life drowned in sorrow." Dad said. Referring to my parents.

"Says you, when i lost my parents i became so timid when it came to the subject of losing someone else even timid in myself...i know i wouldn't be able to deal with it...it is my biggest fear." I said shaking.

"You were able to move on with your life when your Father died." He said softly.

"Yes, but not truly…besides i-i had you." I said.

"And you will always have that support when you are going through difficult times, from your friends, from family, from me." He said as i rubbed my arm again and as a force of habit he gently picked me up without even a hint, and then held me to the crook of his neck. "you forget that you were the one who told me it was better to know someone then to not know them at all."

"when did i say that?" i asked confused.

"during the events of our pursuit for the Allspark...our first meeting...did you forget?" he said, i felt him sway slightly and his armor plating shook whenever he spoke, okay i like these moments as long as it just us.

"No of course not, i just can't remember giving **you** advice." i said trying hard to think about that memory.

"Well you did, and I will repeat that you do not forget that either." he said firmly.

I felt a little better as i gave him a small smile, i rubbed my head slightly at the frustration that i had forgotten something like that, but i still can't help but think this way. "It's your fault I'm bonded with you anyway!" i yelled at him playfully whacking a hand against his plating, oh yeah, bonding...well its hard to explain but I'll get round to explaining it right now I'm just glad we sorted this out.

"How so?" he questioned.

"If you weren't so awesome I-I'd...be...erm..."

"Most likely taken in by a member of your family if i had not claimed you first." He finished.

I shuddered at that thought. "Don't even joke, still your able to feel what I'm feeling but i rarely feel what your feeling, well, i do feel what your emanating towards me but nothing like say your sadness or-or pain." I said puzzled.

"I do my best not to burden you with my troubles. And i certainly don't want you feeling my pain" He said.

"You hypocrite! You wanna feel what I'm feeling but you won't let me in!" i huffed. "Fine, whatever at least there's an advantage to this." I said sneakily.

"Which is?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"whenever i have parties i can sense you coming a mile off, by then everyone's gone before you can park in the drive way." I said giggling, that's also an odd feeling, its like his presence is there, but its not...as i said I'll explain it thoroughly sometime.

"When did you have a social gathering?" he asked and he sounded annoyed, yeah i bet mister i have optics in the back of my head heh.

"It never happened because you weren't there ha!" i said triumphantly.

I then sighed. The suns warmth felt nice and we both took it in for a very long few moments, we both then looked at one another and smiled warmly at each other, and then began our 30 mile drive back to my bike, well, he still carried me, and i love it when he does.

"Ellen." he said as we beheld my lonely bike.

i looked up at him as he suddenly turned solemn, "Hey whats wrong?"

he stared at my bike for the longest while before he lightly winced, "I fear for your safety caused by other threats, not by yourself." he said.

"I thought we sorted this?" i said slightly whiny.

he looked at my bike again before looking at me giving me a reassuring smile, "I do not want to lose you." he said gently before stroking my cheek with a finger.

"Urh, Dad no touchy." i moaned pushing his hand away.

he kept to the same smile as he retracted his hand, "now about this race?" he said.

It was about an hour and a half till we ground bridged back to base, Dad won our little race...he wasn't merciful either! Well that's a good thing i guess seeing how life isn't exactly merciful itself but still! i expect him to at least let me win, well actually he's pretty competitive and i've never beat him in chess once, its still one of my goals in life, I'm thiiiiiss close.

Everyone was already there before us, each with their own story to tell but the most chilling one was Jacks story. He and Arcee had found a ship belonging to a Decepticon; oh wait sorry an **ex**-con heh ex-con, never mind. Anyway this Con was named Arachnid and she literally wanted to mount Jacks head on a wall.

"Must've been scary." I said to him.

"nah...well actually, yes, yes it was." He admitted.

"So how did you get out of that?" i asked.

"Well i had my survival kit on me." He said proudly holding it in the air as it shone in the light i raised an eyebrow at him cutting his pride down. "i lit a flame and threw it in Arachnids ship, since it was drenched with Energon the place went up in flames. But it just made her even more ticked off and was about to finish me off if Arcee hadn't come in and stopped her." He said looking to the table.

"And what of Arachnid?" i asked.

He sighed. "She got away, tunneled into the Earth." He said regrettably. "I'll tell you this Ellen while no one else is here... that was the scariest day of my life." He told me whispering it.

"Know that feeling." I whispered to behind me.

"So how about you? You ended up on the Nemesis?" Jack said bewildered.

This is when i went into arrogant, obnoxious mode. I rubbed my nose smugly, "well you know, i was like, hey man you Cons better get up out of my face before something bad happens to you!...t-they totally backed off then."

"U-huh." Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, until Dad butted in and blew them away." I snorted.

"Y-eah right." Jack said throwing his arms over head. "Come on, you weren't even a little bit scared?"

"No, maybe...a little." I said hiding my face, we'll keep that 'tear' business to ourselves.

"Well at least it's over now, and only tomorrow can bring something else." Jack said sinking into the couch.

"Yeah" i sighed. Also sinking into the couch i felt tired but i didn't want to sleep, i closed my eyes and re-visited my thoughts. Then i heard someone cough probably to get my attention, i opened one eye to reveal Ratchet.

"Optimus tells me you've been harmed." He said in a half concerned half hesitant voice.

"Just a scratch and Starscream didn't squeeze too hard." I said closing my eyes again.

"I'll be the judge of that." He grumped. "...n-now let me have a look." He said surprisingly softly. He placed a gentle finger under my chin to physically observe me, and then he scanned me.

I tensed a little, and narrowed my eyes at him.

He saw this "W-What?" he questioned.

"Since when do you care for my well being?" i pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I **care** about Optimus and for some reason he seems to find something likeable about you!" he said in a defensive tone. "And the tiniest damage to you can make him very concerned. Optimus has always been selfless, unlike **you**. Who is reckless and doesn't care whose feelings she might hurt. Not to mention worrying those who care about her half to death." He said coldly.

I remained silent, now there's a way to knock your self-esteem down.

"Go...get yourself a band-aid for that cut." He said more calmly before walking off.

"You not going to make a comeback?...he was a bit out of line." Jack said.

i wafted a hand at him, "Nah, Ratchets harmless, he's always yelling at me, maybe it's his way of saying he loves me heh." I said chuckling. Before jumping off the couch. "Look I'll show ya." I said to Jack as i motioned him to follow me.

He did just that as i made my way up to Dad. "Hey big guy?" i said to him, he looked down at me. "How come you had to tell Ratchet about me getting harmed you know it was nothing to worry about i told you that." I asked.

"It was never intentional, well i was going to inform him however; he asked himself if you were harmed whilst aboard the Nemesis." He told me.

I then turned my head to Jack "see? If he doesn't care why did he feel the need to ask if i was okay?" i said to him.

"I bet there's a reason, like to stop any chance of you complaining about a flesh wound half way down the month." Jack said not convinced.

"Why you're just a ray of hope aren't you Jack?" i said sarcastically. "Well i knew from the start that Ratchet had a spark it's just very, very, hard to find, you'll see." I said performing a digging motion like a little rodent.

Jack shook his head and shrugged his shoulders lightly, "Okay, okay, i get it come on let's go watch a movie and just watch our life's pass on by." I said lazily painting a rainbow with my hand over the air.

Might as well since I'll be on slave duty for a couple of weeks. Today was **one **of the many situations that have made me a...tiny bit scared. But I've come to expect that since i know i would come out of it okay since Dad or the other Autobots have came to rescue me, today was the exception since ...my paranoid head had doubts that this time i wouldn't be coming out okay.

And i don't know why i doubted him, maybe because in the past someone said that they'd never leave me...well they did. Though Dad promised the same thing, he can't predict the future...and i fear the worst case scenario should ever come, i don't want to be left alone again...

But! i won't think about that right now, at the moment i need to cherish every second i have with him and the other Autobots and Jack, Miko and Raf...even Fowler.

* * *

**A/N still thinking weather to put season 2 as a different story ...hmm... oh well I'm thinking too far ahead ^^;**

**don't forget to R + R i've seen a few favorites ...but why? why do you like this story? let me know ;)**


	14. Sick Mind

**A/N yeah the only reason ratchet could locate the Nemesis was because of Ellen, thank you plot device! this is one of those chapters where Ellen could only stand by and watch so i apologize for the lack of imagination, but i added a few things in. here, and there ;)**

**plus i've already finished "Out of his head" and "Shadowzone" so i'll be uploading them in the next few days :)**

* * *

**Sick mind**

Something was bothering that morning as i rose up from my bed, like i forgot to mention something...something important. I made my way to the main room whilst trying to remember, i looked down at my jeans, "Nope." i said to myself, arh man that's going to annoy me now. lets see, i have pants on, so that's a bonus, beds done, my hair...can be done later heh. my body odor is beyond satisfactory, (i checked). "i bet i've caused a fire somehow." i said scratching my head.

"How did you manage to penetrate there cloaking technology?" Dads voice was heard.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wave links when i stumbled upon it." Ratchet said as i entered the main hall.

I then awkwardly made my way for the couch, tip toeing, Oh yeah i forgot to mention i had breached their cloaking, it must of took a while for them to realize this. Still i won't take credit for it, as i may get scolded for not telling them sooner I'll just scold myself by heading for the couch of shame.

"Even still there ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach" Ratchet finished.

_"Well it was a 'breach' alright." _I thought.

"With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise." Arcee said smacking her fist against her palm.

"We can cause some serious damage." Bulkhead finished for her.

As this was said the computer made a noise and an image came up of what looked like a ship it looked like it was in the dessert or something. "Also on the same frequency...an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet said sounding concerned and surprised at the same time.

"The Decepticons can wait; there may be Autobots in distress." Dad stated. "Ratchet. Bring your medical kit."

"Arcee." Ratchet said motioning to her as he activated the groundbridge.

"Groundbridge got it." She replied as she took her post.

Ratchet grabbed his medical kit and they were off, some new Autobots might be coming back...we'll have to extend the base. I went to stand in front of Arcee, "do you think that beacon was recent?" i asked her.

"Can't say for sure, could've been there for months, maybe eons if Ratchet was only able to stumble upon it, it was most likely a crash landing." She explained.

"Do you think any survived?" i asked.

"Some might have, if they were in stasis...well... we'll just see wont we." She said.

"Hmm..." i then stood swinging on the bar and sighing. I then noticed Raf was fixing up his remote control car. "Hey Raf , car broken?" i asked.

"Yeah, but nothing too major, i can fix it up...my brothers were fighting again and stepped on it, no apology or nothing. Oh well nothing I'm not used too." He then sighed.

Now there was an opportunity to get to know Raf. "Tell me about your family Raf. How many siblings have you got?" i asked sitting down next to him.

"I've got two brothers and two sisters, all of which are older than me." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Man and i thought i couldn't last long staying with my cousin, it must get pretty out of control at your place." I said.

"do you still see your family? i mean do they know who your living with?" he asked.

"yes they know, my families pretty small now." i started, "You know my Dad had three brothers so i bet he could relate with you Raf." i said, oh boy my Uncles, anyway enough of my rambling.

"I bet they fought all the time." he said shaking his head obviously knowing a lot more then i do.

"i bet, you can probably tell me a lot more, given that you have siblings." i said wearily.

he sighed resting his head in his hand, "There are loads of arguments, and my parents spend most of the time resolving it...so i don't really spend much time with them. So i prefer to play alone." He stared off into space for a moment. "But at least i have friends and you're all my family too."

I smiled at him. "If that's the case you'd better not loan anything to me heh." I said grinning, before scratching my cheek slightly blushing, "you know Raf, i can relate with your situation."

he slightly blinked at me confused, "Well you see, i am the youngest if you compare me to my cousins and i used to be a-hem,...short. i-i mean Hobbits were laughing at me." i said.

"yeah but I'm under average for my height." he said.

"so was i, when i was five people mistook me for being three, when i was seven they mistook me for being five and so on." i said. "i actually didn't get a growth spurt until i was, well just a little older then you." i said.

he looked fascinated by that, "Really? how much did you shoot up by?"

"Twelve inches, i was sooo happy when i discovered that i was level with my friends faces heh and there were, **certain **obstacles i was able to physically conquer you know what I'm sayin'?" i jested nudging him lightly.

"Gym? the back of the top cupboards? the movies?" he said letting a small grin escape him.

"yes to all." i admitted grinning myself. "twelve is a good year...well during the half bit anyway." Raf then looked back at his car as he put it back together, he turned it on as he placed it behind us on the flat flooring then he turned the remote control on and pushed the analog stick forward the car started to go, but its movement was one sided.

Raf sighed, "its going to take a while to get those dents out."

i lent my head against the stairs as i was about to say something, "Ellen the garbage in the kitchen full to the brim, take it out!" Miko called from the other side of the room.

i rolled my eyes playfully at Raf as i whipped my head around, "Hey! We took a solemn vow to do a router and it's your turn to take out the trash!" i called back.

"No way! There's some nasty stuff in there this time!" she called back.

"Woman! Don't argue with me!" i said dominantly, then turned back to Raf, "you know you go to school, you work and you come back to expect a clean and tidy home but noooo, Miko is the worst homemaker ever." i jested.

"At least when you guys argue it's funny." Raf pointed out.

"Arcee!" came Ratchets voice over the comm link. "We need a groundbridge, now!" he yelled in a panicked tone. Sure enough Arcee activated the groundbridge, i stood myself up as Ratchet came through with Dads arm around his shoulder.

My face dropped, "Dad?" i said in a small voice as i ran in their direction.

"Move Ellen, we have to get him to a table!" Ratchet yelled at me. Bulkhead grabbed Dads other arm and led him over to a table; there were many moans and groans coming from Dad. I went to his side on the table, as Ratchet examined him. His right eye looked like it was rusty and his optics were making a sparking sound, my mouth hung as my heart raced the amount of times i have done so my life span may have been cut in half.

"Cybonic plaque" Ratchet announced after his diagnosis. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot space ship?" Miko asked.

"Its passengers were infected, the virus wiped out millions back on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee explained.

I carefully placed my hand in dads; he could barely cup his own hand.

"Cybonic plaque was engineered in the Decepticon biological warfare program." Ratchet further explained. "By Megatron himself."

I frowned at the sound of his name, even in death he doesn't fail to leave his mark.

"You have a cure don't you?" Raf asked hesitantly.

Then Dad started groaning as he managed to lift his head ever so slightly, "n-no cure." He said weakly.

"Optimus please, save your strength." Ratchet pleaded.

"Would Megatron create a disease without making a cure? I-I mean what if he caught it by accident." Jack said frantically.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron Jack, he's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead said.

"But, we might be able to access the Decepticon data base. For the moment we still have a fix on their Warships location." Ratchet said hopeful.

"Bumblebee, come with." Arcee then said.

"Arcee." Ratchet said turning to face her. "Quickly." then he activated the Groundbridge, both of them sped through it in their vehicle forms.

I stayed on the table with my legs crossed, as Ratchet was doing a full body scan of Dad. "Ratchet." Dad said weakly. "w-were you?"

"Infected? No." He answered.

Dad groaned again as he rested his head. I wasn't sure if that was his way of showing he was relieved in his current state.

i saw him tilt his head heavily to face me, the one side of his face with that kind of rust effect to it looked as though it were spreading, _"Oh Dad." _i thought to myself as i gently stroked his palm, i noticed his fingers twitched slightly as well as his whole arm slightly jolted, i placed a firm hand on it and it remained still evidence of how weakened he was, "No Dad, its alright." i hushed to him, his optics and expression was for a better word 'lifeless' i couldn't say the other word, and i wasn't entirely sure if he was looking at me because of that. i then averted my vision to the table, as i felt a glaze of tears over my eyes and i didn't want to show them.

Everyone in the room was silent you could hear a pin drop, Ratchet waited eagerly for news from Arcee, eyes and optics looking in Dads direction a look of concern but also pity for me.

Then we heard Arcee's voice as i whipped my head up straining my neck in the process. "If it's here i don't see it." Arcee said frustrated.

"Are you certain Arcee?" Ratchet said calmly.

"i searched every file, nothing!" Arcee confirmed.

"Well search again! **Clearly** you missed something!" Ratchet yelled at her.

"i scanned the entire database!" Arcee growled having no patience for Ratchets doubts in her ability.

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorhythm?" Ratchet asked clearly telling her how to do her job.

"Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?" Arcee said with slight hesitance in her voice, over the comm link you could hear a series of beeps coming from Bumblebee i couldn't quite hear what he was saying due to Ratchet and Arcees argument, but it was obviously urgent.

"What **is** it?" Arcee hissed at Bee.

"What is it? What's going on? Ratchet asked, everything was silent for a long moment, and then Arcee gasped, followed by another few moments of silence.

"Its Megatron...he's alive." She said dumbfounded.

The whole room filled with gasps, "That's not possible." Ratchet said shocked as well.

"Well I'm staring right at him." Arcee said matter of fact. "Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back." She said.

"M-Megatron?" Dad said weakly from his bedside.

"Be still." i told him sternly.

"He's critical, hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all." Arcee said suggesting she was about to terminate him.

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet suddenly yelled.

"One good reason, fast!" Arcee replied.

"Megatron may be Optimus's only hope for survival." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"_Yeah what are you talking about?" _i thought.

"Does he display brainwave activity?" he asked her.

"Spiking hard. His sick minds still at work." She said in disgust.

"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain, and find it." Ratchet said.

"Enter Megatrons brain?" Arcee thinking this was a joke. "Ratchet are you out of your fragging mind!"

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a coracle psychic patch." Ratchet stated, a-a what?

"No way, have you ever even performed the procedure?" Arcee questioned.

"No" Ratchet simply said. "But i have thoroughly studied the theoretical litterateur, invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."

"Whoa! Can't we just haul Megatron through the groundbridge buy us some time to figure this out?" Arcee asked.

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have! One of **you** must try this!" Ratchet said forcefully. "i will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!" he finished angrily.

This whole situation was making my heart beat fast, I'm sure Dad wouldn't want anyone sacrificing themselves if this doesn't work for his sake, but how do you choose one live over another? You just can't. The shouting, Dad's possible death, and all this in general made me cover my ears and shut my eyes tight; i took the cowards way out and refused to listen to anymore.

Moments later though i couldn't block that out for long, my conscience got the better of me for i could not hear anymore arguing.

"A-Are you sure Bumblebee?" i heard Raf say.

"Bees the best scout there is." Bulkhead said reassuringly to Raf.

I felt terrible; I'm not the only one with a guardian whose life hangs in the balance now, i was being selfish. plus Raf is much younger than me, i should be the one to set an example by being strong for him. I forced myself from Dads bedside as i came off the table and walked up the stairs to comfort Raf, along with Jack and Miko.

I decided to go into lighten the mood mood "no problem for Bee Raf. He'll just go in get answers from Megatron, get out, cure Dad and everything will go back to normal, to him its just another mission."

"Ratchet said that this procedure was outlawed by Autobots...that probably means this procedure is pretty bad." Raf said leaning over the railing.

"Nah, it was probably for ethical reasons like...because it's technically...mind...rape?" i said thinking on the spot.

"Yeah, i mean the Autobots have morals, unlike the Decepticons." Miko added rolling her eyes.

Raf still looked on with worry. "All, will, be well." I said softly, almost whispered because of this slight panicked feeling i felt rise in my chest. A few moments had past of silent anticipation.

"Ratchet, we're ready." Arcee said.

"Initiate coracle psychic patch." Ratchet ordered, the screen Ratchet was facing then showed images of a cloudy mist, with a path in front.

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatrons subconscious mind." Ratchet explained to us which explains the weird imaging, like a first person view.

"Whoa...where's that?" Jack asked, he was referring to this section that was definitely of Cybertronian origin but its structure was jagged and had an eery feeling to it.

Bumblebee made a series of beeping.

"Bee says it looks like, Kaon. The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." Raf said translating.

"I thought Megatron would be a bit more creative then that." I said, i mean why not imagine the whole of Cybertron? But my mood changed dramatically when Bulkhead spoke up.

"Ratch, Optimus's vitals." He said.

"I know" Ratchet said gravely.

I tapped frantically on the bar, Miko linked arms with me in a comforting gesture. This made me feel worse than better, I had to shake it off crying about it won't help anyone, so i pulled away from her as i distanced myself from them, i folded my arms as i looked to the ceiling Miko's confronting touch brought on that glaze of tears again as i thought looking up would stop them from falling to gravity.

"Quickly Bumblebee, i know you're in unknown territory but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatrons mind." Ratchet told him.

Still in the back i turned my head to see what was on screen we then saw what looked like Dad just standing there, then he came closer very fast in view a sure sign Bumblebee went running up to him.

"Bumblebee that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatrons mind, it cannot see or hear you." Ratchet explained.

Then we heard the maniacal laugh of Megatron. "Optimus prime, your Autobot armies are defeated, bow before your new master." He said.

"Never Megatron." Said the figment of Dad "One shall stand, one shall fall."

"So be it." Megatron said. Before jumping down from his position and both he and the Dad figment charged towards each other, but it was over quick as Megatron simply slashed him down.

Even though it was just a figment, it was still unsettling to watch as i winced, shutting my eyes tight.

"That never happened" Bulkhead stated as i looked to Dad still in the same deathly state.

"It's not a memory; we're seeing Kaon as Megatron has re-created it. In his darkest dreams." Ratchet explained in an unsettling way. We then saw a rocky pillar transform into another figment of Dad as i slowly made my way downstairs still fixed on the screen.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here." Figment Dad said.

Megatron simply blew him away, fortunately Bumblebee ran towards Megatron so our sight was restricted to that unsettling scene. But we did catch a mist of green as the figment disappeared. We were then met with the sight of Megatron, his very being made me sick to my stomach. "The Autobot scout, the punishment for trespassing in my domain, is your destruction!" he announced raising a blade to Bumblebee. What we saw next was a confused expression on Megatrons face.

"**i-I'm okay?" **Bumblebee said

"How can this be!" Megatron demanded, we then saw Megatron attempting to destroy Bumblebee several times in frustration, i found myself slightly sneer at his constant repetitive acts of aggression,_ "yeah keep it up you big ape."_ i thought to myself as i took that final step to the bottom of the stairs.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf said relieved at this discovery.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatrons mind. Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack." Ratchet explained.

"_Come on Bee ask him already." _I thought as my legs started to shake impatiently, i then found myself holding the stair railing tightly as my right hand squeezed a little too hard and had caused a crushed section of the railing, i hissed in frustration as i made my way to the med table.

"You are not wearing phase displacement Armour; your eyes track my movement so you're not a hologram. And i do not believe in spirits." Megatron said starting to analyze his situation instead of attacking it. "So tell me scout! What are you!" he demanded.

"Megatron" came the voice of another figment of Dad, But this time he had a figment of Bulkhead and Bumblebee with him.

"Uh-oh special guest stars." Miko said leaning so far over the bar i swear she was gonna go right over it.

"This is not good." Ratchet declared.

"**Well this is...weird." **Bumblebee said running over to his figment self then waving to its face. **"Hello!"** he greeted it.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Megatron Yelled then fired at all the figments. "You are real, they are not." He said realizing the truth, he then cackled "coracle psychic patch. How unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion, he's becoming self-aware." Ratchet said very concerned. i hoisted myself onto the med bay as i shuffled closer to Dads head.

"If this is my sub-conscious, **what are you doing inside my head!**" Megatron demanded of Bumblebee allowing us to get a real close up of Megatrons face. What we then heard was a conversation between Starscream, Knockout and the ever silent Soundwave (whose name was only mentioned) discussing whether to pull the plug on Megatrons life support.

"Ratchet are you hearing this?" Arcee said panic rising in her voice.

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebees mind will remain separated from his body." Ratchet said. "Forever."

My eyes widened, we'd lose Bumblebee and Dad the risk would've been for nothing! i placed a hand on Dads helm as a instinctive response.

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus!" Jack said surprised as i was.

"Uhh, i wish Megatron would stop rambling already so Bumblebee can get some answers." I said.

"The only way you'd be able to enter my mind is via coracle psychic patch. But the question remains, what happened to me!" he hissed as his expression froze...

i heard a sparking sound come from Dad as his optics looked me at slightly, though i hope they were looking at me, the light in them were dimming as he tried to voice something but it was inaudible, i shook my head as i looked back at the screen.

A sudden realization formed in Megatrons face...he knew what happened to him. "The Space bridge explosion...and yet if you're in my head, i am not...one with the Allspark." Megatron was fully aware now and why the hell would he be able to be 'one with the Allspark'?

"To the pit is where he should have gone." I bitterly said though i noticed Dad made a slight noise as he shook his head at me. "S-orry." i said to him.

"So tell me scout, do i still function?" Megatron asked Bee.

"Bumblebee we are out of time!" Ratchet told Bee.

"**We need the cure for cybonic plague." **Bumblebee quickly tried to get answers.

"Cybonic plaque, someone besides myself is...unwell?" Megatron said.

Judging from the screen it looked like Bee gave a small nod.

Megatron thought for a moment "Optimus!" he then laughed maliciously. "Such irony! For after ages of endless battle the mighty Optimus Prime is fell by a simple virus from a distant past. And what makes you think i would save the life of my oldest enemy?" he asked Bee.

"Megatron" came the voice of yet another figment Dad. "Your treachery is..."

Megatron swiftly shot him down.

I groaned as i averted my eyes for a moment, "vulgar." i said to myself.

"**To get what you most want." **Bumblebee said as his answer.

"Oh. And what is it i want most scout?" Megatron again asked.

"**The destruction of Optimus Prime. By your own hand." **Bee answered back.

Megatron did a swift laugh "did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will whenever i desire!" he argued.

Bumblebee again made a strong case.

"Bee told Megatron if he lets the plague virus destroy the real Optimus, Megatron will never get the chance to do it himself." Raf translated for the others.

"Smart." Jack said.

"Twisted." Miko added.

"After our deep history together, to **not **watch the spark ebb from Optimus's eyes with my very own." Megatron started.

"**Would be a crime in itself." **Bee finished.

"Well played scout." Megatron said as he brought up a 3D hologram of what I'm guessing is the cure. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek, not that i expect you know how to read it." He said before he retracted the formula back as Bee reached for it.

"**What the...?" **Bee said.

"Not yet. And how am i to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose, while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure." Megatron bargained little did he know that we already had a snapshot of the cure. "You must guarantee my recovery, **or** Optimus fades to gun metal grain. The **real **Optimus."

"Arcee we have the formula, disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet ordered, with a snapshot of the formula we could no longer see what Bumblebee was seeing, hopefully he comes out of it okay, Ratchet activated the Groundbridge and wasted no time in making up the cure. Arcee and Bumblebee returned physically undamaged but bee was holding his head like he had a headache probably after effects of the procedure.

Jack and Raf naturally greeted there guardians, as i lightly placed a hand on Dads helm again, he was so weak, he could barely make a noise or any kind of movement for that matter, even his optics at this point had lost its life and almost its color.

Ratchets reputation of being a fine medic were living up to its name as he had the formula already made up in minutes. He proceeded to inject it into Dads arm (shooing me to one side), the effects were working very fast as Dad was becoming more alert to his surroundings, he looked around comprehending his situation as the others gathered close. He wasted no time in finding his feet; i almost fell of the table...not quite alert as i thought he was.

"That's it, steady." Ratchet said as he put Dads arm around his shoulder.

Everyone in the room started clapping, Bumblebee was cheering and Raf was laughing, it was a bit too mushy for me, but i smiled none the less it was truly a moment to be cheering.

"Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician **and**, my scout." Dad said.

Naturally everyone instead started clapping and cheering for Bumblebee. And Bumblebee being Bumblebee took this opportunity to take a couple of bows...but he suddenly stood upright and looked blankly ahead.

"You okay Bee." I asked.

He then held his head. **"i-i think so."** He answered.

"Probably the after effects of the patch, we'd better do a few checks just to be sure." Ratchet said. "In fact I'd better do two physical examinations." He said motioning to Dad.

"B-But Bumblebee first right?" i said to Ratchet a subtle hint i wanted a moment with Dad.

"I'm not taking any risks, as soon as i've checked Bumblebee he's next." He grumped back and went walking off.

"Well not much time but i guess i should be grateful for some time." I said to Dad, i had my hands linked behind my back as i started scuffing the ground with my feet. "e-er..." i started as i motioned to him to set his hand down, naturally i stood in it and he placed me on his shoulder and we both went walking in the direction Ratchet went.

"Was the cure really that fast?" i asked him.

"If it was not i would not have took the risk of having you on my shoulder." He replied, his voice was not as strong as it usually was but i guess the cure focuses on the main functions first.

I made sure no one was watching as i looked him up and down, "all clear." I then said.

"Clear for what?" Dad asked.

I then hugged his face and i held onto him for what felt like an hour. Finally i let go as i got too into the moment. "Whoa nearly got emotionally attached." I said teasingly i lightly brushed a finger across my eye, y-you know, bit of sleep is caught in my eyelid that's all.

"Why did you need clearance for that?" he asked "you give similar gestures to familiar beings most of the time."

"This was a different hug, more...er, tender, y-yeah i think that's the appropriate term for it." I put on my not caring act.

"Hmm, you mean...this type of gesture." He said as he swiftly but gently plucked me off his shoulders and held me close to his chest and held me there for the longest of moments; i was forced in a position where i couldn't avert my eyes from his as he smiled warmly at me. My face however was not a smile, it was a wrathful face, and no one forces **me** into a sugar coated situation.

I then heard a small attentive noise coming from the left of me, i squeezed my head to the left to see Arcee with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"The hell you looking at?" i said. i then kicked my legs against Dads chest to break free from his grasp, and landed swiftly on my feet, i straightened up and brushed myself down. "i-i fell, Dad merely, c-caught me." i said brushing myself down, Arcee merely backed away as she expressed a slightly knowing smile before leaving altogether.

Dad then knelt down to see if i was okay. "Back! Back! You emotional response!" i said swatting his hand away... i then turn tail back to the main room slightly blushing and...slightly holding my back too, u-uh i shouldn't have jumped from that height._  
_

"Ellen?" Dad lightly called.

"What?" i said.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking dumbfounded himself at that action.

"Yes, y-yes I'm fine." i said brushing my fingers through my hair as i returned to the couch, I'll have to be even more cautious with my...tender moments...don't want anyone getting the wrong impression of me heh. b-but I'm glad he's well again.

* * *

**A/N i encourage R + R's so please feel free if you've got a minute :) next chapter Vince tries to make a move on Ellen :O lol**


	15. Out of his Head, so is Vince

**A/N i felt the need to upload another chapter since 'Sick mind' and 'Out of his head' was a two parter...or maybe i just had the urge to do so :)**

* * *

**Out of his head **

The next day everything was back to normal, Bee seemed in perfect health as well as Dad. So that day Bee and Bulkhead were playing basketball a favorite Earth custom amongst Autobots. "By way of Cybertron" as Miko put it as she blew the whistle to signal the game had started. Me, Raf and Jack sat in the giant vent, it was surprisingly comfy and was the best seat in the house, well for the view anyway not the height. Bee had the ball, and attempted to throw it over Bulkhead, but Bulkhead jumped high and caught it. "Ha ha!" he said as he threw the ball into the hoop.

"Yeah! Go Bulk!" Miko cheered.

The ball rolled back to Bulkhead and he picked it up "Come on, best two of out three." He said as he passed the ball to Bee, so Bee quickly jogged in the direction of the hoop shifting from left to right to confuse Bulkhead, which worked as Bee got around him.

"Bee! You're in the clear." Raf encouraged with laughter in his voice, Bee ran straight for the hoop but slowed down to a stop. "Dunk it Bee!" Raf said, but Bee continued to stay still, he didn't move at all.

"Bumblebee, quit hogging the ball." Bulkhead said which snapped Bee out of his weird trance, he then threw the ball with quite a bit of force in Bulkheads direction, luckily Bulkhead dodged and the ball went straight to the ceiling.

Then Miko blew the whistle and made an 'erh' mimic sound of a foul. "Flagrant foul!" she said.

"Dodge ball way of Cybertron." Jack said lightly.

"What would tennis way of Cybertron be?" i asked him.

"Bee! Hoops over there" Bulkhead said pointing to the hoop.

"**Sorry Bulk, i-i don't know what came over me." **Bee said.

"Bee? You okay?" Raf asked concerned, Bee beeped a few times showing up his fingers, "y-yeah three out of five." Raf said.

I then stretched my arms out, if i get this done i can have the rest of the day to chill, "Y-eah i think I'm gonna finish off cleaning up the storage room, then i gotta clean the whole base with a buffer." i sighed that whole 'racing thing' sure left its mark.

"Have fun." Jack said grinning, he is so fortunate that his Mom didn't find out about that.

"Ha ha, yeah thanks might as well get it done so i have the weekend free. Make sure you say bye before you guys go." I said to them.

"Will do." Raf said.

* * *

"Uh let's see...I've sorted the stuff in sections by priority, hmm just these two things left." I said to myself with a clipboard in my hand. The only things that were left were a box of coffee packs and a mop. "Hmm, I'll just put these things in the kitchen." I said putting the clipboard down. And making my through the giant archway, i was stopped seconds later as i bumped into Bee's foot. "oh s-sorry Bee, we kind of met in the middle huh?" i said lightly.

But he just stood there, staring at me and...frowning...i think it was frowning, bee's never been known to frown that much, "Uh...Bee?" i said.

His hand twitched a bit, and slowly went into a fist, and then relaxed again. It looked like his hand was fighting with itself. The hall was empty and it was just me and Bee, i decided to take the opportunity to walk back to main room while he was standing still, but immediately stomped his foot down in my path.

"Bee! It's getting late stop messing about!" i said on edge i was really starting to feel uncomfortable around him, and just like that he walked off and i was left alone with the sound of Bee's feet echoing through the hallway. I decided to inform Ratchet. "Jeez that was too much of a 'jerk' for Bumblebee. Ratchet? Ratchet!" i called.

"Ellen! Would you please stop making all that noise, this is the only time i can have some time to myself." He said in his normal grumpy voice, noise? what is calling your name noise now?

"Something's wrong with Bee." I told him bluntly poking him the leg.

"Yes, yes i know you've told me **that** one a hundred times." Ratchet said thinking it was another joke.

"No, i mean something mentally wrong." I said in a whisper, cupping my hand over my mouth.

"He's probably still recovering from his experience in Megatrons mind." He simply said no concern in his voice what so ever.

I then just retreated to my room. _"Pigs will fly when he takes me seriously."_ I thought though i was more cautious this time around when going down the hallway.

* * *

The next day at school, was typical. For some reason Vince had started taken an interest in me since the racing, i sure know how to attract the wrong kind of people. "Hey. Why you hanging around a loser like Darby?" he said to me in the way of my locker.

"I like Jack, he's a good friend, and i won't have you telling me what he isn't, now **move** please you're in the way of my locker." I told him firmly.

He moved but with a sleazy look on his face. "Whatever, and instead of hanging with a boy why not go out with man?"

"I go by ones actions, not looks and so far i can say if you're a man, then i am thoroughly disappointed." I said as i grabbed my stuff and turned around. I couldn't be bothered to talk to people like him; hopefully he might change in the near future...so many arrogant people in the world, urgh.

Then i felt him grab my arm, he span me around as he forced my body against his, his face near my face, and his lips closing in on my lips. i...was ...pissed, his eyes were closed as he tried to make a move on me, so i grabbed hold of his lips and pushed him against my locker, he then wiped his mouth and then came at me again more aggressively.

I don't believe in violence, but i sure as hell believe in self-defense, as he came at me i punched him in the nose, real...damn...**hard**.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" he practically screamed. He was up against my locker again holding his nose as blood dripped violently down his face, he then crouched on the floor now with both hands on his nose, "T-The Fuck is wrong with you?!" he said slightly muffled through his hands.

Obviously this went without notice, as there were still quite a bit of students still roaming the hall. And news spread fast as loads of people came out of their classrooms. Apparently hitting a popular jerk can be headlines around here, and the only thing the teachers see is the boy with a bloody nose must be the victim, and me the attacker. I just hope they believe my side of the story.

* * *

Naturally i was in the Principal's office; Vince ended up with a broken nose and was sent to hospital, it was way after school had finished and i was getting questioned. "And you felt it right to punch him in the nose?" The Principal said.

"No offense Sir, but what part of 'come onto me' and 'against my will' don't you understand?" i argued.

He then sighed. "Ellen you're an exceptional student and Vince isn't exactly on the honor roll list, and he will be suspended for a week. But, if someone won't leave you alone when asked, i suggest you inform a member of staff instead of putting him in hospital."

"I will and again I'm sorry, can I, go now?" i said getting out of my seat.

"Not yet. I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform your Father of this incident." He said reaching for the phone.

"You can't!" he looked at me startled. "I-i mean there's no way of contacting him when he's working." I explained.

"Well, when is he not working?" he asked.

"i can't really give you a precise time, he's normally called on at random." I said.

He then sighed again and rubbed his face. "Okay...heres what I'm gonna do, I'm going to write a letter of what happened here today, signed and everything." He started as he started writing on a piece of paper. "I'm trusting you to give this to him, and to be sure you have I'll be leaving a note at the bottom to ask him to call me." He said.

He then handed me the piece of paper. "Will do sir." I said nodding to him as i went for the door. As i closed the door behind me Jack was next to me leaning on the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" he said.

"Jack? You can't be here what about your job? I said.

"i called in sick, when i heard rumors of Ellen, Vince and fight. I had to see if you were alright." He said in a worried tone.

"Jack really? Are you sure you it was me you worried about?" i said questioning.

"Okay I'm joking, i didn't have work today, i wanted to hear the details." He said rather excited.

"You can defiantly tell you live in Jasper." I said laughing. "Which reminds me, i haven't seen Raf all day."

"Yeah, Bumblebee didn't pick him up this morning, and school was about to start, so he was Ground bridged to base. At lunch he texted me saying ratchet had to pretend he was his guardian and ring the school calling in sick for him." Jack said amusingly.

"Just thinking about it, makes me die a little inside...of laughter." I said. "But on a serious note, Bumblebee didn't pick him up?"

Jack shook his head.

i placed a finger under my chin, "Something is seriously wrong with Bee."

"Maybe his minds just tired, Come on then, you'll have a story to tell when we get to base." Jack then said.

"Maybe, always maybe...how about let's check him over just in case it isn't a **maybe**." I moaned.

Jack simply shook his head and waited by the curb, "so, before telling the story at base mind giving me the details?" he said.

"Jack, I'm surprised at you." i said mock serious, "taking satisfaction in ones misery." i continued.

"Oh yeah right, like you didn't feel any kind of satisfaction yourself?" he accused raising an eyebrow.

i playing with my fingers, "Well, to err is human." i grinned.

* * *

When we got back to base everyone was gone, except Ratchet and Raf of course. Miko wasn't here either; Ratchet had bridged her home and suggested the same to Jack, why though i had no idea.

"Erm, okay...well bye Jack." I said to him.

"Er...yeah see ya." He said and he stopped right before the Groundbridge, "oh, and be sure to tell Ratc-" i shoved him through the Groundbridge before he dropped me right in it.

"So because no one is here, you call the shots?" i said to Ratchet.

"Of course, and without their guardians here, i am not being signed as the entertainer, so they might as well go home." He said grinning evilly.

"Anyone would love to have a guardian like you Ratch." I said not in a sarcastic tone either because i really wanted to live through the night. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Optimus and the others have gone to stop an ice cap from melting." He said blankly.

"Oh okay." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"And Bumblebee is in power down, turns out you were right about his mentality." Ratchet admitted.

"Do you finally recognize me as an equal?" i said eyes twinkling.

"No" he merely said before walking off again.

"I'm gonna grab some food, then I'm gonna get started on cleaning this place, because a clean home is a happy home!" i exclaimed to myself, before heading for the kitchen, the kitchen was like a staff room kitchen, full of cups, a single kettle, lots of biscuits, some milk in the refrigerator and no actual real food. "I'll just have some biscuits for now, but I'll have to do some serious food shopping." I said swiping some biscuits. Then headed for storage.

I grabbed the floor buffer and started all the way at the end of the hallway. _"hmm." _I thought, i then jumped onto the floor buffer and turned it on; needless to say it was less labor this way. "Believe it or not, I'm walking on air i never thought i could be so fre-ee-ee..." then the buffer stopped working and it started smoking and packed in all together. "Uh-oh...my bad...Ratchet buffers broke, caused by an unknown source!" I called out to him.

I then dragged the thing to the main room, "Yo Ratch...Ratch." i called again. "Hello?" i said as i entered the main room. "Where is everyone!" i said as my voice echoed around the room. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Dad, Ratchet, Raf,** Anybody!**" i then paused for a moment. "Fowler?"

I then checked the computer screen, "these were the last co-ordinates inputted." The area flashed around the Arctic. "Seriously? The Arctic?...nobody tells me nothing." I grumped. Then i smelt smoke. "Huh?" i said turning around to see the buffer on fire. "Ah! Medic! This is why i shouldn't be left alone, i suck at life!" i griped as i put the fire out but made myself all black, but my cloths weren't burnt thank God! i then wiped my face, "Great, maybe i can go all 'stealth' mode like this?" i said.

"Ratchet we need a bridge." I then heard Dads voice over the comm link.

"Hold on, hold on!" i said frantically as i ran up the stairs "hello?" i said in the most fake calm voice ever.

"Ellen we **all** need a groundbridge. The co-ordinates second from last should still be on screen, use them." Ratchet then said.

"Erm, okay one minute please." I said in an innocent voice, i then slightly coughed to how unusually high i had made my voice rise, what a strain. I had found the co-ordinates and quickly re-activated them, sure enough, Dad, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Raf** and** Bumblebee came through the Groundbridge, good lord what did i miss?

Ratchet quickly saw the big black area in the middle of the room "what did you do this time!" he demanded.

"Hey, at least you didn't need it." I said with a big grin on my face.

* * *

I had gotten myself cleaned up and put my pyjamas on, Jack and Miko were back and Dad had lightly scolded Ratchet for kicking them out, it was funny to say the least, i stood there as the room was filled with voices talking over one another..."you know what. I don't wanna know."

"You mean you don't wanna know that Megatron is back?" Arcee said.

I quickly spun around. "Oh God..." i then paused. "b-but, how...?"

Ratchet sighed as he held a hand to his helm, "someone else can explain it to you." he said wearily.

"What Ratch means is that its been a pretty worn out day." Bulkhead said shrugging his shoulders.

i slumped my shoulders as i placed my hands on my hips, then patted my pocket, "Oh." i said reaching into it "Right." i said grimly as i warily made my way over to Dad, i poked him in the leg as he looked down, "I hate to be a contributing factor to more bad news but, i have a letter for you." I said pulling it out of my pocket opening it and then handing it in his direction.

"Oh?" he said plucking it between his fingers.

"I'm going to perform another examination on Bumblebee...just to make sure." Ratchet informed Dad.

"We'll all go" Miko said pulling on my arm, lately she tries to get me involved in group matters.

"Well i, okay." I said not even trying to fight against her as i followed them with Dad walking slowly beside me, i noticed him reading the letter and his facial expression would change every now and then, even if I'm 100% in the right he'll still say something, uh life lessons.

we all came to a halt as we were in Ratchet laboratory, as Bee stepped in, "Of course from what we have witnessed Megatron is now completely out of Bumblebee's mind but i want to see if there is any damage he left behind." Ratchet said which just confused me even more, Bumblebee got himself checked over, checking his reaction times, limbs, optics the whole works and from the look on Ratchets face, he was fine.

"Everything's back to normal." Ratchet said relieved.

Then Dad got my attention, "...did this boy harm you in anyway?" he asked me.

"Wow, you mean you're asking if i was alright? Well no, no he didn't well not physically but I'm still pretty angry about it." I said.

"You two should confront each other and approach this with diplomacy." He advised.

"Meaning?" i asked suspiciously.

"You should work out your differences." He said.

"Are you serious!?" i said.

"Even if your attempts do not work at least you tried and you are a better person for it. But you were both in the wrong, he should not have tried to court you forcibly and you should not have put him in hospital." He said.

"first, don't say 'court me' it just sounds so wrong coming from you, second was i supposed to sit there and take it?" i argued.

"No, I am not saying you were supposed to take it, I am just trying to point out that there are better ways, what if you had used your right hand in your out of control state? You could have easily killed him and you know how to restrain someone, so why decide on the easy way out? The right way is not necessarily the easy way." He said

"Yes i know, i was just, **so** angry at the time, you don't think straight. I'm an emotional wreck." I said discouraging.

"No, you cannot fully suppress your emotions...no one can, even with my level of discipline i still have my limits." He said.

i rubbed my face, "Fine I'll approach him, that is...if he doesn't run away first heh." I said grinning.

"Ellen." he warned.

"that was a joke." i nervously laughed, "i do that." i said flatly.

"...did he really try to...perform such a 'gesture' onto you?" Dad asked and his optics slightly winced.

"Yes! I don't really wanna confirm that every time I'm asked." I said in a humiliated tone.

"He is very fortunate i was not there." He said with a light growl.

"What happened to diplomacy!" i yelled.

"Like i have stated before, everyone has their limit." He then smiled slightly though I'm not sure if that was a good thing.

"y-you're scary." I said hesitantly.

* * *

**A/N next chapter 'Shadowzone' and Ellen has something to get off her chest to Miko **


	16. Shadowzone a fall out with Miko

**A/N (Insert Witty Comment Here) ... :)**

* * *

**Shadowzone**

It was another lazy day as all us humans were chilling on the couch, Miko was drawing and me, Jack and Raf were talking about random stuff, you know the usual, movies, memories and if you were a dinosaur which one would you be, strangely enough i found this pretty enjoyable, i guess its because of the company in itself. "Okay, okay. What about a herbivore dinosaur?" Jack asked me.

Miko sighed. "You guys talk about the weirdest of things."

"Dinosaurs are awesome. Why wouldn't you talk about them...anyway back to this serious business about being dinosaurs, now i think I'd be a triceratops because they are just total bad assess. Like saying 'yeah we're herbivores what you gonna do about it?'" i said.

"I'd wanna be a brachiosaurus, just for the view." Raf jested.

"For me I'd say a stegosaurus." Jack then said.

"Why?" i asked.

"What? There cool." Jack defended his stegosaurus.

"Oh yeah sure if you're being followed by a two foot predator, they'd be screwed." I said teasingly.

"Don't bad mouth the stego." he jested.

"Uh, will you guys stop talking about dinosaurs!" Miko exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I'm so bo-red! It's been a while since we've been part of the action." She said slapping a fist against her palm.

"We're not **supposed** to be part of the action." I said.

"Oh come on Ellen, that doesn't sound like you." Miko argued.

i looked at my feet, "I'm just, trying to be realistic, we'd just get in the way you know that." I told her, but yeah if this was a fantasy land...

"Not if we've got a good distance between them." Miko argued.

"Since when do **you **keep your distant?" i retaliated.

"Since when do **you**?" she retaliated back barking that actually.

"Okay let's not ruin this day." I then said calming down, "the day hasn't even gone half way. Hey check me out a regular Dr. Seuss."

"Hmph." She said, and then started coloring rather fast, i sighed myself today is pretty hot that could be a contributing factor to the tension.

We then sat in silence for a bit. "...so what carnivore dinosaur would you be?" i continued off where we started.

We all started talking at once, when the computer started making noise and showing a flashing purple color. "I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. But though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon signature and its moving fast." Ratchet said.

"Megatron." Dad confirmed.

"Where did he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee said entering the room.

"And what's he gonna do with it? Recruit a new army of the undead?" Bulkhead added.

**That** caught Miko's attention as she ceased drawing altogether. "Zombie cons?" she said. i watched her intently, like a cheetah about to take down a baby gazelle...oh no! That poor gazelle!

"We cannot rule out the possibility." Dad said with his finger under his chin. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight."

I still had my eyes fixed on Miko then nature had other plans. "Oh, gotta go nature calls." I put it bluntly standing up then i shoved my face in Jacks "Jack. Do not let her out of your sight!" i ordered.

"Y-Yes s-sir" he said as he gave me a salute.

i continued to express a serious mood before i turned around and headed downstairs then i just ran for the bathroom, "Eh, Eh." i stuttered.

* * *

I come back and i instantly jinx the scenario every time as i saw Jack, Miko and Raf half way in the Groundbridge. Jack had a hold of Miko's arm, but she quickly got out of his grasp. Then Jack and Raf followed after her including myself i lightly glanced in Arcees direction, On the other side was...another canyon...but wait this one looked familiar...yeah i can identify canyons now apparently. Miko went straight to a rocky outpost no doubt to get a better view followed by Jack and Raf, followed by me.

"That's not Megatron!" Bulkhead said. I ran to the top of the rock with the others and looked on to the scenario, it wasn't Megatron, it was Starscream.

"Rise Skyquake! Rise!" he yelled.

"Ellen?" Jack said.

I motioned him to Miko instead with a stern finger. "Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" she exclaimed getting on her hands and knees, i don't know why but i felt a flush of anger as i watched her eagerness.

"Miko what were you thinking!?" Jack said sternly.

"She wasn't." Raf said.

"Hey! I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to take some snaps." She said motioning to the scene that was in front of us. She then checked her back pocket. "My cell phone. I must have dropped it back at base."

I really needed to say something to her and this was a perfect time, a crisis. "Miko seriously, look i know this is exciting and all, but you come out here on your own...and then act like this is a big circus!" i said starting to raise my voice but not too loud.

"You were the ones that followed me." She said back hands on hips, our arguing was so intense we weren't bothered by the explosions and fighting and was happening before us.

"Because we care about you! W-What you think we're just gonna let you go on your own and then, y-you come back as a flaming corpse!" i said, as i felt my cheeks going red.

"And who are you to lecture me! You're always going off doing stupid things, you were here before weren't you? How about when you went on that little road trip with Fowler? And let's not forget your little car racing!" she retaliated.

i closed the gap between myself and her, "At least i know my limit, and when not to purposely and unnecessarily put myself in harm's way, not to mention **know** when not to get in the way! Yes i have made mistakes _like when i came here the first time_, but i learn from them and what I've learned is that missiles and null rays don't mix with human flesh! You can ask many things of me Miko, but do not ask me to look upon your cold, dead, body, do not!" i growled.

When the battle ceased for a split second I then waved my hand in the air, but my arm was quickly pulled down by Miko. "Get off my arm." I hissed as i harshly pulling my arm from her grasp, two Ground bridges then opened up, the Autobots had seen us anyway. "You four! Into our Groundbridge! Now!" Ratchet ordered us.

"Come on." Jack said dragging Miko by the arm.

"Argh" Miko moaned

We all then ran through the Groundbridge as instructed. But something didn't feel right, i felt sick. Then we were propelled backwards, and all i could see was a bright flash of vibrant green and then dust.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked us as i brushed my head.

"Y-Yeah i think so." Raf said.

"Miko?" i asked her seeing how she didn't respond.

"Fine! Can't you see I'm okay?" She spat back, bitter about our argument. i sighed i didn't mean it as a lecture, then we heard a lot of groaning from behind us as the dust cleared we saw Bulkhead and the others stand up.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"U-h, i can't be certain. But if two Groundbridges sent to the same co-ordinates crossed streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload." Ratchet theorized.

"Could? Hello, more like totally did" Miko said.

"The kids made it through...right?" Bulkhead said.

"What?" i said.

"Huh?" Raf said.

"What's he talking about?" Jack said

"Bulkhead! We're right here!" Miko said pointing to herself.

"Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?" Dad asked through the comm link.

"Negative. You don't see them?" Arcee answered back.

"No sign." Ratchet said.

"What!? No sign!? Okay seriously Bulk..." Miko started but then Bulkhead took a few steps forward and went straight through Miko. "Whoa!...Ahh!" she exclaimed. Before stumbling backwards as Jack caught her.

"He went right through you, we're not alive." Jack said.

"i don't wanna be a ghost!" Raf his voice broke slightly, as he yanked on Jacks jeans.

"But we can still touch each other." i said patting Jacks shoulder.

The Autobots then began walking away from us, "Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Dad asked as we ran after them.

"Not likely, if Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation; the children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination." Ratchet theorized.

We then stopped running after them as we took what he said into account, "Could you imagine if we were transported to a volcano?" i stated.

"Another place but in the same place." Raf said to himself.

"W-What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We're probably in a different dimension, some sort of alternate reality, a Shadowzone." Raf explained.

"Nerd alert." Miko announced.

"Of all the things i thought could go wrong in this kind situation, i never thought of this, you really do have to expand your border of thought." I said looking around, there was definitely a different lighting where we were, grey and shadowed as Raf had stated.

"Look. Skyquakes tomb is empty." Dad said motioning to the giant hole.

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead said.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time, right now our priority is locating Ellen, Jack, Miko and Rafael." Dad said. "Arcee. Bridge us back to base." He ordered.

Then i heard a series of roars like some sort of beast, "What...was that?" i said putting my guard up.

And immediately on cue a rusted hand came over the mountain side as a zombified Skyquake came slowly slouching towards the Autobots, Miko gasped. "Zombie!" she called out. as we all started running towards them.

"Guys look out!" Jack yelled.

"Bulkhead!" Miko yelled.

"It's right behind you." Followed Raf.

I didn't feel the need to call out, i felt as though they would've heard that zombie coming a mile away...and since they didn't hear it my suspicions were that he wasn't in **there** dimension, and these suspicions were confirmed as Skyquake attempted to slash Bulkhead with his hand, but went right through him.

"Awesome, it can't touch them either!" Miko said.

"Not awesome...for us" I said as Skyquake turned to face us instead.

"If that thing can't touch the bots." Jack started.

"Just like we can't." Miko followed on.

"Then we're trapped in the Shadowzone, with a Decepticon zombie!?" raf finished very nervously.

"If we aren't ghosts now...we will be soon." Miko said in a small voice.

"Run." i simply said, we all ran into the canyon, was bringing up the rear as i watched Skyquakes movements, we all had the same idea in our heads as we ran for the first rock we could find Raf then tripped as he fell flat on his face, i scooped him up and ran to behind a rock with the others.

"My glasses!" he said squinting i had an unsure expression as i looked from behind the rock. _"Each step Skyquake makes is about six metres apart."_ i thought to myself, i tapped the rock impatiently, "hold on" i finally said about to go for the glasses.

"Your wasting time!" Miko exclaimed.

"Miko!" I panicked as she ran out to get the glasses.

"Mr. 90 year old needs his glasses, besides you think your something special? Anyone can do this, even me." She called back to me rather coldly as she ran for the glasses.

She picked them up as Skyquakes foot was about to come down on her. "Miko!" we all cried.

She then dived forward; "coo-yeah!" she exclaimed before running back to us through Skyquakes legs. "Here you go Gramps. Let's book!" she said.

Raf and Jack stared at her with mouths open, before realizing the zombie was still there, then started running themselves. "Maybe we can set a trap, try and crush it." Miko suggested.

"With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground!" Raf said.

"We can't run forever!" miko said. "But maybe we can hide." Miko then thought.

"Take your pick there are many rocks." I said. "I hope the autobots figure out where we are."

"At least there's something we agree on." Miko said.

"Let's just outrun the thing for now, so we can take a break." I said though as we run, "Miko?"

"what now?" she said reserving her air.

"do you think i find you incapable or something?" i asked.

"Really? your talking about this now?"

i stared at her for a while before sighing, "your right."

* * *

it felt like we'd been running forever, and heavy panting could be heard, Raf tired out the fastest as Jack took hold of his arm to give him an extra boost, though Miko just looked on ahead of her, during a point in time Jack felt to look back. "I can't see it." He said.

"Then its break time." I said as we all halted to catch our breaths. i lent myself against the rocky wall as Jack and Miko stood with their hands on their knees panting and Raf had sat down.

"T-The best thing about zombies" Miko said panting. "There slow, moving." She said as she imitated a zombie.

Then a tune started playing. "Is that your...?" Raf started in Jacks direction.

"Phone!" we all said unison.

Jack dragged his phone out of his pocket as he flipped it open "Hello? Arcee?" he said frantically.

We all heard this weird sound of interference coming from Jack's phone. "Hello? Ar-Arcee?" he said again. He then sighed heavily. "Nothing."

"Gee imagine that, the fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!" Miko said sarcastically.

"Guys, guys, guys the phone rang. We're getting a signal" Jack said tapping his cellphones screen.

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us is because...we're, moving at hyper speed or something." Raf guessed.

"Do you think that, they could read us perhaps?" i asked Raf.

"Texting!" he exclaimed.

Miko let out a small gasp "Text me! If my phones back at the base, maybe they'll see it!"

"Oh yeah, it's all coming together." I said, we all huddled up in a circle as we watched Jack type.

"U-uh, can you type** and** run?" Raf asked, i lifted my head as i looked where he was looking, and i was greeted with the sight of Skyquake and him roaring, so we then ran between his legs, as he attempted to grab us with his hand, again the zombie tried to pursue us, as we did the only thing we can do, run.

Jack continued to type, "there i've sent it." he said relieved.

"i just hope we can run like this for at least another half hour." i said.

"i can't even run cross country." Raf said panting.

"Déjà vu." Miko suddenly said.

"What?" Jack said.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asked.

"Not really." he replied.

"Dude! We just ran one big circle!" she said as we looked behind us, and because we weren't looking where we were going we smacked into a giant obstacle.

"Really? Well i don't remember this being here the first time round." i said motioning to Starscreams arm.

"S-weet." Miko said awing at the metal arm.

"Whoa" Jack said.

"It must have got trapped in here during the explosion too." Raf said, another roar came from Skyquake, he was getting closer.

"Well if it's solid, we can use it." Jack said.

"Let's move it around so it's facing Skyquake." I said, we all lined up against it as we then pushed the arm from the side in that general direction with Starscreams hand facing Skyquake.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing? I don't see a trigger" Miko said searching the arm.

"Normally it's activated by thought alone...but i think if we flex the fingers that should work too." I said gently touching the fingers.

"We have one shot; we need to make it count." Jack said, as Skyquake made his way over very slowly, Jack decided he was close enough as he pulled on one of Starscreams fingers.

The missile went straight into Skyquake, causing a lot of dust to form as we waited for the aftermath, "How do you like us now?" Miko said throwing her fist to her side.

As the dust cleared, Skyquake was still active as he gave a long angry roar. Sparks came flying from his right arm as it dropped off...it lay there for a second...then it twitched slightly...then it cupped its hand...then it flipped over using its fingers as legs...like a spider. It then came crawling towards our way!

"Its movement creeps me out!" i exclaimed.

"Come on, come on!" Jack yelled, we all started running again, but this time we had to run faster as the hand was moving just as fast even more so.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie!" miko said.

"The laws of science can be a harsh mistress." I said occasionally looking back at that thing, the zombie arm was jumping over rocks and scaling the rocky wall without effort, it was like 'things' even more deranged metallic brother.

"i don't think we can keep this up for long." Jack said, this time for sure i knew we were trapped in a endless loop as we saw Starscreams arm again.

"Oh come on, this place is like one big merry-go-round!" miko said venting her frustration.

"It's like we're stuck in limbo." I said annoyed.

"Skyquake!" came the voice of Starscream. "you're master summons you!"

"How did freak get into our dimension!" Miko said hiding behind Starscreams arm.

"He didn't, he can't see us." Jack said, the sounds of tapping metal could be heard coming our way.

"Forget starscream! We gotta run!" Miko said pointing Jack at the zombie arm coming our way. "...some more." then a Groundbridge opened in front of us suddenly as we ran.

"A Groundbridge portal?" Raf said

"That has to be our way outta here." Jack said.

"The autobots saw our text." Miko said very relieved.

"With starscream on the other side, if we were to go through, we'd be screwed...but stay here and we're screwed...or we continue to run inevitably ending up being screwed..." I said.

"Okay follow my lead." Jack said as we got ourselves in a 'get, set go' position.

Miko started panicking as the arm came closer. "Steady Miko." i said.

"Now!" Jack exclaimed as we dived through the portal in unison. A surprised Starscream gave us the advantage to run.

"Humans? Where did you vermin come..." Starscream started before the zombie hand dived onto his face. "Oh!" followed by a "this...isn't...mine!" We kept running as we were greeted with another Groundbridge, and Dad stepped out of it.

"Ellen, Jack, Miko, Rafael!" he said.

"Quick! To the couch!" i said.

"Agreed." Jack said as we all brushed past the Autobots into the Groundbridge just as we saw the comforting few of the Silo base Miko stopped us from proceeding further.

"Wait, I-I need to apologize." she said slightly ashamed.

I looked to Jack, "The couch isn't going anywhere, lets at least give them an explanation." he said lightly.

"i like those times, i like to wave at them as they pass." I said as i slumped onto the floor I'm not exactly a delicate flower, he looked at me raising an eyebrow. "okay." I said as we waited for the Autobots to surround us.

Miko tapped her feet for a while, as she chose her words. "Look, if your gonna blame anybody, blame me." She said.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that...a couple, dozen times." Jack laughed awkwardly wanting to say a lot more to her.

"Hold on until i cup my hand over my ear." I said doing just that.

"Miko." Dad then said "what you endured has been less than enough. We are just glad you are all safe." He said smiling gently.

"You got it easy." I said to Miko, she retaliated with sticking her tongue out at me.

Then Bulkhead came down on his fists as he handed Miko's phone to her. "Guess it was a good thing you dropped this, too bad you didn't get any pictures though." He said.

"Nah, that's okay, i think after today i pretty much have zombie close up seared into my brain." She said forming a picture frame in front of her face with her fingers.

I then sighed and stretched my arms "Now. Back to this dinosaur business." I stated seriously to Jack.

"Uhh." Miko moaned literally about to flop on the floor.

"joking." I said putting my hands up as a peace offering, "I'm gonna go flop on the couch." i then tiredly held onto the stairway bar to pull myself up it. I sat on the couch and put my feet, Miko then sat closely next to me as she twiddled her fingers and i coughed into my hand a few times,

"Look about today." we both said in unison.

"Hey i wanna be the mature one and approach you first." I said jokingly.

"Do you really want to pass on having an apology from me?" Miko said.

"..." I then allowed her to speak first, i talk too much as it is.

"Okay first I'll say that I'm sorry for saying all those things before and being a jerk towards you...i know it's because you care...it's just all I've been hearing is lecture after lecture after lecture and i get so much of it i can't tell between a lecture and someone showing concern. But this is me, i never learn, why do you think I'm always in detention?" she said in the most serious tone I've heard her speak in since I've known her.

"Miko...i just don't want you to learn the hard way...and to me it seems you won't get that until..." I couldn't bare to think about it.

"...i try and do what i feel is right at the time...like Raf said i don't think." She said sadly.

"No one's asking you to change...just be a bit more aware of what's happening. But Miko i do understand where your coming from, it is exciting...and I've done some stupid things too, and you can't help yourself to want more." I said clenching my fist. "for what's it worth i like who you are, you have traits in you that i used to have i **liked **those things too, but...they faded with time i guess."

"We'll both be stupid together then." Miko said.

"Maybe our combined minds can tell us when we're being stupid." I said jokingly.

Miko was about to leave the couch, as she can't stay still for long, until i grabbed hold of her arm. "Miko...I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said.

"Hey we're cool." She said as at first she offered me a hand but then she abruptly lent in to give me a hug.

My arms were both to the side as i slowly closed them in to give her a hug back no pun intended but **i **looked like a zombie in doing so; i was just a bit taken back by her sudden display of emotion.

She then let go of me as she presented me with her fist, i then took my own fist and put in front of hers...she then bumped my fist and ran down the stairway, then Jack sat down next to me as he had been watching the brief encounter. "I'd be a Velociraptor." he said.

* * *

**A/N I wanna involve Ellen with every character individually...see what the result is :P next up is Jack.**


	17. Operation Breakdown Mom My Saviour

**A/N WARNING - i apologize in advance for the sudden dark tone of this chapter so just so you know...there will be blood.**

**also to put it out there Jack and Ellen make there friendship stronger when sharing stories...and no, not in that way ;p**

**also i'll sometimes title the chapters with the episodes name even if it has no relation whatsoever to the chapter just to say that its taken place during that episode :)**

* * *

**Operation Breakdown...Mom my savior **

i was in town picking up some supplies so it makes it liveable back at base, i knew Jack would be in town too since he was working and so i decided to swing on by the drive thru. After he had served the customer at the window i went on over to talk to him. Even if it wasn't the most best hang out to get to know him it was still an opportunity, i mean i know Jack and we're so fluent when talking to each other but i didn't know about his family, history, favorite color that sort of thing, maybe even share some of my history.

"Hey Jack." I greeted.

"Ellen. What you doing here?" he asked though he sounded pleased to see me.

"Just grabbing some things to fill up the empty cupboards." I said laughing. "i could go if I'm interrupting your work."

"Oh no. It's pretty quiet on days like these so you're not interrupting anything, plus I'd love some company since standing around all day is a mental exercise all on its own." He laughed. "Plus Mom rings me every hour so that's another task on hand."

"That comes to mind, you said your Moms a nurse right?" i asked as he nodded. "I think i met her at the hospital."

"What were you doing at the hospital?" Jack said concerned.

"Oh no, no! It wasn't me; i was helping out this other guy who was in need of medical attention." I explained.

Jack exhaled and put his hand on his chest. "Okay I'm fine, I'm cool. So, what makes you think it was her?"

"Er, her name tag might be a hint." I said talking like an idiot.

"Oh yeah." Jack said scratching his head.

"Well she has black hair like yours, she had like blue-greyish eyes, she spoke very firmly in fact in a very lecturing voice even before i could explain what was happening." I said.

"That sounds like Mom, it's because she worries, plus she's a single Mom and a nurse so that's double the worry. Raising me and seeing all kinds of things at the hospital you can't really blame her." He told me.

"Single Mom?" i slipped in.

"Yeah, my Dad up and left, and she was left alone to raise me." Jack said with slight guilt in his voice.

"Have i said too much?" i asked.

"No, it's about time we tried to get to know one another and not in blocks at a time or trying to guess." He said. "Q&A time perhaps?" he suggested.

"Sure i don't think there's anything i wouldn't tell." I said. "Okay i call shotgun." I pushed in, "Okay, I'm curious now but... do you know why your Dad left?"

"You know, i have no idea. Mom has never told me why." Jack said he said with a puzzled face. "one morning i came downstairs to see my Mom pouring her heart out as i saw Dad on his motorbike outside... i tried to stop him but he was already down the street before i could make it off the porch...but i remember running non-stop even when he went out of sight i kept running...until my Mom came out to stop me." He finished sadly.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to have to judge him." I said.

"Maybe still, I've always wondered what it would be like to have a Father...i don't remember many memories of him or I've been blocking them out all these years." Jack said his eyes half closing. "When i was younger I'd see lots of kids laughing with their Dads, holding hands with them, being lifted up on their shoulders."

"I used to do that." I said leaning my head in my hand

"When Optimus was out fighting Decepticons?" Jack asked.

I shook my head. "No i mean before Dad. When my biological Father left me with...well with a friend of the family. I'd often watch children be with their Fathers too, it makes you feel jealous and frustrated...and lonely." Jack nodded at me in agreement. "i started trying to teach myself things...you know, stuff your parents normally teach you. And i did fine, even though i had to do it a hundred times before getting there. But then Dad...as in Optimus started teaching me things too. And i was stubborn to start with because i had it in my head that i could do anything without anyone else's help...but it was nice."

"Yeah i taught myself how to ride a bike; my Mom was busy with work so she couldn't teach me. I got many bruises and cuts but i got there in the end...but my Mom still praised me for being able to teach myself in fact she got a little teary...but i had hoped my Dad would have praised me too." Jack said sadly.

"I'm sure he would've." I said trying my best to smile for him.

"Man, our histories seem to be downright depressing." He laughed weakly.

"You need your pain though, don't you think? It makes you for who you are now." I said.

Jack nodded as another order came in, i stepped to one side as i let him do his job. "That will be 5.95 sir." He said as a car pulled up to take away his order.

"So, we might as well get all the depressing stuff out of the way." Jack said. "I had a cat once he got shot by one of our drunken neighbors." He said with no sugar on top.

i let my mouth hang as he said that without ease, "How horrible! I couldn't imagine one of my animals getting killed; i just want them to die naturally...though if it were up to me i wouldn't have them die at all." I said, i was one of those people that loved to point out how cute every Dog or Cat was walking down the street but not a really obsessed one don't worry.

"You got any animals?" Jack asked.

"I got a Dog and a Cat back home. My Dog is 4 years old and my Cat believe or not is 29." I said.

"29! Is she on life support?" Jack said.

"Yes actually!" i had a pretend fit of anger, Jacks face was so full of guilt right now.

"Kidding." I said smiling. "But she's in alright health at the moment; hopefully she might go for a few more years."

"Mind if i ask you a serious question now?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Shoot. I can take it." I said.

"H-how erm, how did your parents die?" Jack asked hesitantly again.

I hadn't heard that question in a while so i was quiet for a moment...then Jacks face showed worry so i answered quickly "Don't be so nervous Jack, i don't mind telling you." I said as i placed a hand under my chin thinking how to start.

"Yeah but it must feel horrible explaining it to people who ask." Jack said.

"Actually no one has asked, after both their funerals no one discussed the matter any further...like we were supposed to move on that quickly...well i lie it was one person that specifically told me to forget about them and move on but he was very bitter about it." I explained.

"Who would be so bitter about someone's death?" Jack said.

"My uncle, he is very bitter, in fact he scolded my Dad for dying whilst bidding our farewells and called my Mom a dozy cow for getting killed...it was brief but those kind of things stick with you. But i digress, one thing at a time." I said shaking my head before i started to ramble. "Now I'll start with my Mom, for some reason i have no idea why but i was with both my parents at the Soccent base in Qatar, maybe they couldn't leave there duties but at the same time didn't want to leave me, but raise me in a war zone? I'm not sure why they didn't want to leave me with someone else and the fact they could bring me there is beyond me but I'll never know."

Jack leaned over the counter to listen, "must've been pretty dedicated to duty to bring their Daughter along." he said.

"well I'll never know why...anyway I was about 4 years old at the time, and bringing me there it turns out and heres a surprise, **was** a big mistake because the base, it seems was being attacked...from the inside. There was a traitor amongst the soldiers and no one knew who."

**Flashback...**

My Mom was cleaning me up as i had gotten real dirty. She placed me on top of a counter, you see i had a growth deficiency at the time, some were even asking my Mom how i was walking at such an early age, **that's** how short i was.

"Hopefully, you won't get as dirty when we get home." Mom said gently as she brushed off the last bit of dirt from my face with a face cloth.

I just giggled as i was known to do at that age. "Then i won't be dirty cos the grass will clean me." I said kicking my legs over the counter. "Mommy? Where's Daddy?" i asked.

"He's out, but he'll be back soon. Then we can leave tonight, finally give you your own room, would you like that?" Mom asked me smiling and sighing happily.

I nodded and grinned. Then i started holding out my arms to her. "You want to be picked up?" she asked.

I shook my head wildly. "Nooo, i want Simba."

"Oh Simba, I've got him here don't worry." Mom said going through a small rucksack. She then pulled out a yellow lion cub and handed it to me. I cuddled him quite hardly, looking like i was suffocating him. I then looked around my surroundings, there were many soldiers, and at the time other things i couldn't comprehend at that age...things Mom tried her best for me to avoid, Weapons and injured soldiers mostly. I looked on as a soldier then approached us; i flailed my arms wildly at him making 'uh' noises.

"Hey Jess, i found those tablets you wanted." He said.

"Thanks Will, Ellen's no good at flying." Mom said stroking my hair, i continued to flail my arms at him.

"What you want squeaker?" Will said teasingly.

"Hug! Whill hug!" i said.

"Oh, still having problems with her 'W's' Jess?" Will said as he picked me up.

"Yeah, I'm constantly showing her how it's said, we'll get there, but if she still gets some of her words mixed up I'll see about a speech therapist but i don't think it'll have to come to that." Mom said folding her arms.

I leaned my head on will's chest as i buried Simba into his face though i don't think he minded well i hope he didn't. "Whill? Are you coming home too?" i asked hopeful.

"No got a while yet kiddo." He said tiredly and yawned. As he yawned a tear had formed in his eye, i remember that i reached out and wiped it off his face; i then stared at it for a while with a serious look on my face, then wiped it on Wills shirt and grinned at him.

"E-Er thanks squirt. Anyway better go, i still have reports to hand in as well as sort out the new units." He said with a laugh, he then placed me on the floor before leaving; Mom performed a short wave at him.

I stared at him blankly for a while, before playing with my Simba doll. "I lauwgh in the face of danger ha-ha-ha!" i said grinning evilly. My earliest memories was living at the base, and have never known the comforts of a quaint little home, though i was happy enough living at the base, at the time it was home i didn't know any different, in fact i remember thinking if we were living at a gym...i was a dumb kid at the time.

I heard Mom zip up a bag from behind me. "All done, come on Ellen, I'm going to leave these bags outside ready for your Father to deal with." Mom chuckled. I looked at the big pile of bags that Mom had packed in awe, at the time i thought it was the biggest load of bags ever...in reality there were only seven.

"i wanna help." I griped.

"Ellen these are too heavy for you to carry, in fact there bigger then you." Mom explained calmly.

"i wanna help!" i stomped my foot, before attempting to drag a bag outside.

"How about you carry this for me." Mom said handing me a very light plastic bag.

"Kay!" i said excitably proudly carrying my bag outside. Mom was swift in carrying those bags outside, while i tripped over many times just handling a plastic bag.

"Your father should be here soon...better say my goodbyes to some friends." Mom said to herself taking a hold of my hand; i dropped Simba by the bags and i attempted to reach for him.

"Mommy, no." I said trying to release my grasp from her hand.

"You can't wander around here, stay with me." She said firmly.

I slightly pouted my lip and dragged my feet with every step. Then my Mom went into friendly rambling mode with her friends...not interested in the conversation i got restless as i started swinging on Moms arm.

"Oh you know the one with...oh what's his name...Ellen don't swing on me like that you'll make me fall." My Mom scolded me lightly. "But yeah he was in there all day." My Mom said laughing with her friends. "But you should come and stop by to see the place when you come home for the holidays. she continued as i merely started daydreaming hearing her friends continue to talk.

"its a nice area, very close to the school." i heard one woman say.

"Oh i already have so many plans for the garden, a little area for myself and of course a little area for Ellen." Mom said rubbing my hair.

"Rob said the fencing needs some work." said this man, there were so many people there i couldn't remember them all because i barely saw them.

As i stood there kicking my feet i suddenly felt nauseous, and i had an earache. I held my ears and moaned from the pain. "M-Mom?" i said starting to weep...as the colors of a sunset engulfed my vision...

And from what i can remember, Mom suddenly grabbed me and held me close as she tightened up in a ball...from the corner of my eye i saw fire and heard screams...then sudden darkness, as the roof came down on us.

**Temporal end of flashback**

"Turns out someone had targeted that building at random to explode they never told us the identity of the culprit, the explosion itself was purposed to make the building collapse on itself." I said to Jack.

I then breathed in, as i hadn't told this to anyone in years and it was pretty hard describing the details. "You don't have to tell anymore if you don't want to Ellen." Jack said and by the sound of his voice he sounded frightened for me.

"No, i want too. Your one of those friends i feel i could tell anything to without hesitation." I said very confidently.

He did his signature scratching of his head thing again as he leaned over the counter. "You feeling ready to continue?" he asked.

I nodded and then continued with my story.

**Back to flashback**

I must have blacked out as i awoke to the sounds of mom yelling my name. "Ellen!" she practically screamed. I was still nestled under her as i became aware of my surroundings...and i was scared. "M-Mom?" i said weeping again.

"Ellen...Baby are you okay?" Mom struggling to get her words out.

"Y-es, what about you Mommy?" i asked her wiping my face, i felt hot as i heard the sounds of crackling.

"I-I'm okay Ellen...i need, you to do something for me." she said breathlessly as i nodded slowly; she then set her gaze out in front of her. "Follow the light in front of you...I've held up some of the debris so you can get out." She choked as a line of blood trickled down the corner of her lip.

"M-Mommy your mouths crying red." I said moving from under her, i then wiped her mouth with my sleeve as i stood back slightly...Moms whole body was shaking as she struggled to keep the debris up.

I then gasped as i looked at her...she had been spiked in the back with iron poles and other inanimate objects not to mention the weight of debris she was able to keep up...her clothes were drenched in crimson red blood and there was more underneath her where i once lay...i looked at my own cloths briefly as they too were bathed in blood...I couldn't help but start to cry now...i held onto Moms face as i cried into her cheek.

"E-Ellen please...d-don't worry about me you have to g-go" she choked again as the debris was getting too much for her to keep up for long. "g-go to your D-Daddy p-please."

"N-No! M-Mommy!" i protested as i continued to pour my heart out.

She then shook her head wildly as she threw me off her; i was taken aback by this, "Dear sweet Ellen...don't be-don't be scared...i do regret i won't be there for you physically." she started as she let one shaky hand stroke my cheek though she groaned to the harsh weight she bared "...b-but I-I'm not worried...you're strong... you'll make it...I-I know you will..." Mom smiled, then choked again as blood and tears moulded in one as they dripped onto me.

She then flopped her head down as she panted consistently. "G-Go p-please." She said weakly.

I sat there in a state of shock, frozen. "**N****owwww!**" she screamed at me, i jolted as i crawled my way towards the light that she told me to go towards, "G-Good girl." i heard Mom whisper.

I felt a strong urge to look back...but i did what Mom told me to do as i did nothing but crawl for my life...the heat was so intense, and i choked a few times but i was full of so much adrenaline at that moment as i had to go to my Father i didn't care, not even for the debris that cut me from time to time. I cried harder with every step...then i heard my Father among other voices...calling my name and Moms...i heard his voice over anyone or anything else; i crawled faster and cried louder as i pushed my way through. "Daddy." I whispered. "Daddy!" i screamed as i had reached the source of the light, but i couldn't get out debris was blocking my path, i tried putting my hand through as i flailed it about hoping for someone to grab it.

Then someone was removing debris from on top of me, as someone took a hold of my arm and dragged me out of there. I kicked frantically and wailed harder as i was unfamiliar with who it was. "Ellen it's me!" came the voice of my Father as he held me close as soon as i recognised him i nuzzled into him and cried harder and louder, i heard slight hesitance in Dads voice as if he were crying too but was trying hard to hold it back.

I then spoke in a sobbed voice, my throat was so sore. "D-Dad, M-Mom she's s-still in t-there...you gotta h-help her!" i yelled digging my nails into him.

I looked up at Dad breathing heavily, he looked at me sadly and only a few tears fell from his face. "The team are doing everything they can." He simply told me. "Hush now, I'm here now sweetheart." He then held me close again as i continued to cry for what seemed like hours, Dad then took me to see a medic. I looked over his shoulders at the destroyed building...the smell of burning flesh was very potent, those who had survived were badly burned and there screams emphasized that...the black smoke that covered the sky above looked like a demon to me.

My sight was then covered by a hand. "Don't look Ellen." Dad told me, being the only child on base, i was granted priority when seeing the medic, with my eyes still covered all i heard were painful moans i remember thinking at the time that those other people should go before me, after all i had minor injuries...in comparison.

The doctor was very swift with me, poking and prodding, listening to my breathing that sort of thing, but he was so harsh i flinched many times. "Nothing too serious, she'll have a nasty cough for a while, I'll put something soothing for that burn on her arm and a few bandages for her hands but she'll live Robert." He put it bluntly, then he removed his glasses "Robert..." he then whispered something into his ear.

"Thank you." My Dad said softly.

I looked at him in confusion as Dad picked me up again and went out the back, he just held me as we walked towards another building...the walk was long and silent until Dad finally broke it.

"Ellen?" he looked down at me and i looked at him my eyes felt as though they were burning. "You have to try to be strong now, like your Mother was." He said to me.

**End of Flashback**

"I didn't quite understand what he meant then, and all the tears and anguish had made me succumb to sleep...the next day i would truly understand what Dad meant." I said to Jack as i looked at him, his face looked heartbroken and his face was pale.

"Oh jack I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so descriptive..." I said with instant regret.

"No Ellen I'm glad you did, friends should be able to share each others pain." He said in a slight shaky voice. Then he breathed calmly, "i get off in ten minutes you wanna have a movie marathon at my place?" he said calmly.

I smiled at him for the invitation, "Got any comedies? i could **really** go for comedies right now." I said laughing nervously.

"Of course i love comedies... even though you wouldn't think it when looking at me." He said also laughing. "Let's grab us a take out or something."

"Why not grab some food here?" i asked.

"Between you and me..." he said leaning in to whisper. "The foods terrible."

"Talk about loyal employees." I said sarcastically, Jack shrugged his shoulders as he took his hat off and went to clock out.

"Meet ya round the back." He said to me.

I nodded. After telling Jack of my Mom's death I'd have to give myself a few weeks before i can him of my Dad's death...but i think he already knew that. I still felt shaky inside...maybe because it's so fresh in my mind...or maybe because I've never found the person responsible...either way i felt...so angry, just raw anger that i keep dormant...i don't really like to talk about the past.

* * *

After clearing the subject from my mind we grabbed the spiciest take out ever as we enjoyed a few movies together like 'Superbad', 'Hot Fuzz', 'Tropic Thunder'. Though Tropic Thunder may not have been the best choice after the conversation we just had, then again Robert Downey Jr has me in stitches. Between films we would talk more about each other, he told me of this one time where he shot a nail gun in his foot, then when we finished watching movies we played some video games, the only awkward moment of the night was when Jacks Mom got home.

"Jack? I'm home." She called out.

Jack instantly face palmed and tried to hide behind a pillow. "O-Oh hey Mom, work okay? Just got a friend over." He choked out.

"Oh." She said as she walked into the living room and spotted me. **"o-h" **she then exaggerated...i could see where this was going.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" His Mom said fluttering her eyes.

"E-Er Ellen this is Mom, Mom...Ellen." he said motioning back and forth with his hand.

I stood up to shake her hand as she hugged me instead...awkward for me since i only hug those i at least have known for a few days. "E-Er hello Nurse Darby." I said i wasn't sure whether to call her 'Miss' or 'Mrs' so i went with Nurse.

"Call me June and aren't you polite, and already knowing my occupation gives me the impression that you and Jack know quite a bit about each other." She winked at me.

"Mom!" Jack said shocked.

"Well isn't that how close **friends** are differed from ordinary friends?" i said.

"**Just** friends?" she asked.

"_I could see what she was doing; trying to imply something but then when i say otherwise she'll totally deny it resulting in humiliation."_ I theorized.

"E-r...Best friends then?" i said shrugging, she then raised an eyebrow at me, no doubt trying to trick me.

"Jack, it's a school night...give Ellen a lift home then straight to bed when you get home." June told him, i would've brushed a hand over my forehead to how relived i was that the awkward conversation was over.

"Mom. I'm 16 please talk to me in an age appropriate voice." Jack moaned.

"Okay, I'm sorry." June said rolling her eyes.

"No need for that ride, Nurse Darby I've got a ride of my own..." then my phone started ringing, "Sorry do you mind?" i said motioning to my phone.

"Carry on Ellen." June said smiling.

I flipped my phone and put it against my ear as i steered away into the kitchen to put on my small polite voice. "Hello?"

"Ellen, where are you? Its 22:47pm you have school tomorrow." ...It was Dad.

i turned around to face my back to Jack and Nurse Darby as i held a hand around my mouth and speaker on the phone, "I'll be home soon, just saying bye to Jack and his Mom." I told him in a gentle hiss.

"Were you watching horror genre again? Are you crying?" he asked in concern though i can't really say i appreciate the bluntness.

I sighed heavily "No I'm not crying." i said pinching the bridge of my nose, Jack started snickering under his sleeve until June nudged him.

"Should i leave your cotton filled Lion on your berth? You still experience nightmares all too often i do not want any contributing factor." He said in his serious tone then i heard roars of laughter on the other end from Miko. My face went red when i realized this wasn't a private call.

"No don't get Simba out!" i yelled then i put the phone down. I then turned to June and a snickering Jack. I scratched the back of my head laughing awkwardly "heh heh, my Dad...he worries...in the most humiliating way possible." I said.

June then clasped her hands together and placed them against her face. "i think it's sweet...now about you getting home." She then said in a concerned tone.

"It's fine I've got a motorbike of my own, my place is a ten minutes drive." I explained.

"Hmm, well...be careful, motorbikes can be dangerous and don't stop until you get home as well, for anyone who asks you for a ride and wear a helmet." She said sounding like a PSA.

"I will for the first and third and i wont for the second." I said smiling before escorting myself to the door.

"Jack don't be rude." June said motioning to the door.

Jack sighed. "There you go my lady." Jack said jokingly and only so that me and him can hear it.

I then pointed my nose in the sky as i blanked him "peasant!" i said also jokingly, "o-oh and for the record, i-i sometimes have problems with nightmares i..."

"its fine, who's to say i don't have mine either." he said.

"Still i may have to silence Miko." i stated seriously putting my gloves on, i then gave him a quick nod as i hopped onto my bike and put on my wireless headset and helmet.

"Don't be a stranger." June called out from the door.

"Sure thing Nurse Darby." I said back before driving off back home.

I then turned on my wireless and left a very brief conversation for Dad, "Don'tcallbackbuti'msorryforcuttingyouoffokayby e." As i came up to the rocky mountain face as usual i saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee leaving, no doubt taking Miko and Raf home, both cars sounded their horns at me as they passed and i in turn waved. Then i heard another ringing as i patched the caller through my headset.

"Hello?" i said.

"Hey Ellen just me again, Mom insisted i check you made it home okay." Jack voice rang.

"Just entering base now thanks for showing concern young man." I jested impersonating the voice of an elderly person.

He then laughed sarcastically. "But seriously hanging out today without the danger of Decepticons or M.E.C.H was pretty cool we should do more of it to keep our sanity." He laughed again. "Oh and sorry about Mom today." I couldn't see it but i can tell he scratched his head again.

"Jack its cool, but I'll have to set the record straight if she puts me in that awkward position again." I then jested, as I had already entered base and put my bike to the side.

"I hear ya, see ya tomorrow." He said.

"Kay bye." I said and cancelled the connection, so i walked into the main room as i was greeted by Arcee only.

"Ratchet and Optimus are out...so it just you and me and look what i have." She said in a baby voice as she waved Simba in front of my face.

I then stood up straight and put on a no nonsense face. "Femme, give me back Simba and i won't have to put you in stasis and mail you to Hong Kong again." I said blankly.

Arcee said nothing as she gave me back Simba and walked over to the computer screen shaking her head, "You know, i think you may be a psychotic killer."

I treaded casually to my room "sleep in fear tonight." I winked at her.

"Already do you little monster." She jested.

i scoffed, "Monster will do just fine."

* * *

**A/N this is the longest chapter so far i used to have trouble coming up with 800 words for an assignment lol...anyway we'll get to Ellens Biological Father...but i thought i'd title it The Generals Daughter...thank you film4 :p**

**next chapter will be on a much lighter subject as Ellen and Raf nerd out on sci-fi...its her secret shame/pride! TT_TT yeah i like sci-fi but i made Ellen hardcore she makes references from time instead of it being in your face all the time :p  
**


	18. Crisscross a Secret Trekkie and Madness

**A/N apologize for the short chapter but i figured I'd do a pretty silly chapter this time after the rather depressing one, involving star trek marathons, a lot of short time gaps in this one.**

**but to make up for the short chapter I'll be uploading the next one tomorrow :) going back to a more serious tone for the next chapter ;)**

* * *

**Crisscross, Star Trek marathons and Miko has a mental breakdown **

I was going through my draws that night when Jack poked his head round and made me jump as i closed my draws. "Ellen relax its just me." Jack said, I stopped clinging to the set of draws, "Are you dusting your little toys again?" jack questioned teasingly.

i whipped my head around, "there are not **toys **there are for displaying purposes only...and advice." i added innocently.

"Yeah toys." he continued to tease.

"Shh! He'll here you; Spock is very sensitive...secretly." i said hugging my draws. Yeah i have figurines of a sci-fi nature and some other ones too but i have notably two on my person most of the time for good luck or when you're in one of those situations that forces you to think 'what would that person do in that situation'. Dad doesn't like it because he thinks i prefer to take advice from an inanimate object rather than him, sometimes its true heh.

Jack face palmed. "Well I'll be leaving now as its **way** past curfew again, I'll see ya tomorrow." Jack said turning to leave.

"See ya." I said. I then yawned as i too were ready to turn in but just then i heard a knock on my bedroom wall.

"E-Er Ellen can i come in?" Raf asked hesitantly, peaking his head around the archway. I forgot that Raf was staying over, his house was getting gassed for termites and his family have all been staying with friends or family and naturally Raf wanted to stay here as he can hang with Bumblebee longer, he stood in the door way with his sleeping bag.

"Sure, what's wrong?" i asked.

"Its Bee's room it's so huge, i-i was wondering if i could sleep in here...you know with another person close by." He said sweetly.

"Sure Raf but you don't need that sleeping bag, you're not going camping, I'll get you a mattress, some sheets and lots of blankets." I said smiling at him as i hunted for these items.

* * *

Normally my room was off bounds without permission of course, everyone is entitled to personal space but sleepovers are fine. Both me and Raf were already deep in blankets as i lay my hands behind my head looking up at the ceiling, i then noticed Raf eyeing up my ridiculously large bookcase full of different genres of movies and TV series.

"Y-You're into Star Trek?" Raf asked dumbfounded.

I looked to where he was pointing. "Yes, why so surprised?" i then asked.

"I just wouldn't guess you were into sci-fi." Raf said honestly.

"Star trek, Star Wars, Stargate you name it nothing wrong with enjoying those shows." I said.

"**Just** enjoy them?" Raf said in a surprisingly sneaky tone.

"Okay I'll admit that i can be somewhat of a nerd when arguing with someone at a sci-fi convention, buts it's only over the title of best captain in Star Trek." I admitted.

"Which is?" Raf asked.

"I won't say, not after the last sci-fi convention war...so many broken phasers." I said gravely.

"We should watch all the Star Trek movies while I'm staying here." Raf suggested.

"**All **of them?" i questioned.

"We'll criticize the 'not as good ones' as we watch them to make it more bearable." Raf said.

"Okay, but i hate having to go through the 'hold your horse's captain' quote." I cringed, then i shuffled into my bed as i sighed looking at the ceiling, i then rolled my eyes in every direction, "H-Hey Raf?" i whispered.

"yeah?"

"you wanna see my Star ship?" i whispered proudly.

* * *

It was about midday till me and Raf got to the fourth movie, I'd banished Miko to storage to practice her guitar i hate excess sound when watching TV, of course she didn't go willingly until i told her what we were watching and she insisted she'd go play in the storage room, so after that last movie we took a five minute break as my eyes were getting sore.

Arcee walked casually into the main room with Bumblebee as i got my eyes to focus again. "Do you know if you'll be picking up Jack after work?" i asked her.

"Well...not today anyway." She said hesitantly.

"What happened?" i sighed.

"He's been 'grounded', and his Mom has banned him from riding his 'motorbike' so if she finds me absence from the garage, Jack will be heading for the pit." Arcee explained.

"Argh man. I was gonna take him bungee jumping." I griped, i was serious too.

"Don't humans normally go to the movies or go out as a common activity?" Arcee asked looking at me like she'd never seen a human before.

"Yeah but you never know when Jack may experience the sensation of falling or climbing great heights, I'm just mentally preparing him." I said grinning.

"Nice work coach." She jested.

"That's nothing I'm gonna put Miko in a pit full of spiders." I said excited.

"You're not a big fan of spiders yourself if i re-call." Arcee said with her hands on her hips.

"This is it about her not me." I said before making my way back to the couch. "Well it seems Jack may not be at base for a while, or he will be here but no longer than half an hour."

"We'll see him at school though." Raf said encouraging.

"Yeah but it's not the same, we're all so spaced out at school." I said, then Ratchet activated a groundbridge for Arcee and Bumblebee.

"They going Energon hunting again?" i asked Ratchet.

"In a sense, an Energon mine occupied by decepticon miners." He said.

"Hmm, Raf hit the play button." I said as i grabbed the Oreos, as it played the usual trailers i thought to ask Raf something, "Hey Raf, you got a fear?"

"A-A fear?" he said slightly stuttering, "you know i've never thought of it, but i guess Decepticons."

i raised an intrigued eyebrow as i picked up an oreo, "anyone's in particular?" i continued.

"W-Well, from an image he's pretty scary but when you see him rise from a med table to his full height..." he started.

"Ah, Megatron." i confirmed. "he is pretty big, but its probably what he's capable of that makes him so 'frightening'"

"got any frightening Decepticons on your list?" he asked.

"Well, as much as a beast Megatron is, I'm more concerned about the silent type, notably Soundwave, i mean dude ain't got know face for a start and makes no sound at all, you-you know what he reminds of Slender man, its just the silent types u-urgh, they creep me out." i shuddered.

"theirs another thing I'm scared of." he said.

"oh yeah?"

"Vince." he confirmed shuddering himself.

i laughed, "second to Megatron i can believe that heh."

* * *

"I was dreading this one." I cringed as i started to shake and sweat uncontrollably.

Raf took a hold of my hand to stop me shaking, "Ellen, it's okay we'll get through this." He said reassuringly.

I nodded to him as i went over to the blu-ray player and took out a disc titled **Star Trek V: the final frontier**. I dropped the disc a few times as i was that nervous, "I can't do it Raf! Go on without me! I'll only drag you down!" i said in my normal melodramatic tone as i fell to the floor face down.

Raf then took the disc from my hands and put it in the player. "We'll get through this." Raf said playing along.

"Okay, but if i start losing a grip on reality you have to be the one to put me down." I said dragging myself off the floor.

Then the comm link opened "Ratchet i need a bridge." Arcee called. Sure enough the bridge was opened and Arcee came running in. "i need you to groundbridge me to Jacks house." She said.

"Why?" Ratchet questioned.

"Just do it!" she yelled. Ratchet did just that questioning Arcee no more as she was genuinely serious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's wrong? Is jack okay?" i asked frantically, Arcee didn't answer simply sped off in her vehicle form without a word. "_Don't tell me, the Decepticons have found him...or are already at his house!?" _i thought holding my head. "Ratchet can you bring up jacks location on screen?" I asked.

He did just that, to found out the situation as well. "i wonder myself, though i have been monitoring your homes regularly they have been no signs of Deceptions even at a distance, i had already checked Jacks home this morning."

"Wait you've been watching our homes?" Raf asked.

"A precaution." he stated as we just stared at him, he sighed, "orders from Optimus." he added rubbing his helm.

i lent into Raf, "Just think Raf, while your sleeping Ratchets watching your home from above." i said eerily to him.

Ratchet shook his head as he groaned, "P-lease, don't be so vulgar." he said as he brought up Jacks house from a birds eye view, well Jacks location flashed on screen, and Arcee's, But they weren't moving very fast, in fact Arcee wasn't moving at all.

"What's going on?" i yelled in confusion.

"Well not what she **implied** was wrong anyway." Ratchet said sounding slightly relieved may i add.

* * *

"Seriously?!" i yelled at Arcee. "You come in obviously panicking don't tell us what's wrong and the **dire** situation was that Jacks Mom was coming home to make him lunch'?"

"It was a crisis in its own sense." Arcee sighed wearily.

I then flopped onto the floor holding my chest. "now I'm **definitely **sure i've cut my life in half from all those chest pains I'm getting." i said hoarsely.

"don't make promises that you can't keep." Arcee jested.

"ooh dark." i said as i dragged myself from the floor "I'm going to bed." I said tiredly.

* * *

"Have you guys finished your little nerd marathon yet?" Miko asked.

"If you mean the Star Trek marathon yes." I said.

"Good i don't think i could take anymore." Miko said brushing a hand over her forehead.

"Now! Onto Lord of the Rings!" i announced.

Raf cheered and Miko just died on the floor. "Are you kidding me?"

"Let me guess." i sighed, "you don't like Lord of the Rings." Miko just gasped for air on the floor.

"Well to each their own." I said grinning.

* * *

In the main room me, Raf and Miko were talking to Bulkhead and Bumblebee about, what else...movies, well because i don't think Miko's ever watched one from the list i was breaking out.

"Point break?" i said to her.

"Nope." She replied.

"Die hard?" i said again.

"Nope" she said again eyes closed.

"Bad boys 2?" i said in final hope.

"Nope." Came her reply.

"You've never seen Bad Boys two?" i said bewildered as i placed a palm on my forehead. "t-there is n-no god." i said hopelessly, "Okay, okay what about the Terminator films?"

"No." she said wearily.

"what about the classics, you ever seen Its A Wonderful Life?"

"No."

"Citizen Cane?"

"No."

"Ghostbusters? Back to the Future? Forrest Gump? Lethal Weapon?!" i begged.

"No, No, No and No." she continued and she seemed to love how desperate i was.

"oh come on! have you seen **any **Disney films?" i asked.

"Well of course." she said.

i sighed relieved, "Thank Primus and God there **is **hope." i said.

**"i've seen them." **Bee spoke up.

i flailed my arms in his direction, "you see? you **see**? even Bee's seen them, i weep for humanity right now i really do." i said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"only because you've probably made him watch them." Miko said.

My eyes darted left and right, "Erm, no i haven't?" i shrugged.

Just then we heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle instead of Arcee's normal speed into the base she was going surprisingly slow as it took forever for her to get here. As she finally came into base Jack was the normal passenger and Jacks Mom was sitting behind him...wait...what?"

Me, Raf and Miko were naturally surprised but the bots didn't seem confused or anything. "Nobody tells us anything." I griped. June's mouth hung open as she gazed at the titans before her...even more so when Dad made his entrance.

"Mom, meet my science fiction club." Jack introduced, June did an awkward smile before doing a small wave at them.

i nudged Miko in the side, "See? We're the science fiction club, and **your **apart of it." i jested.

* * *

As June was getting herself more acquainted with the bots... (A bit too much for my liking when she got a bit too acquainted with Dad), Jack was venting some of his stress to me.

"I tell you Ellen i was so scared for my Mom then...i felt, powerless you know? I couldn't do anything to stop Arachnid from doing what she was going to do to my Mom, if Arcee hadn't come in at that point...i-i don't want to even think about it." Jack said. He then put an arm on my shoulder. "I can really relate with how frightened you were for your Mom...but that's all i can share." He said sadly.

i sighed, "Jack its best we don't think about what could have happened, your Moms safe and alive and I'm glad for you." I said. "But this change will need a bit of time getting used to." I said motioning to his Mom who was leaning over the railing talking to Dad very closely to his face. "I really didn't need to see that." I said grossed out.

"E-Er, A-Anything interesting been happening at base?" Jack asked trying to avoid his Mom's embarrassing behavior.

"Nah, not really just watching movies really and winding up Miko." I said. "Which reminds me." I said jumping into action. "Hey Miko." I then said popping up to her face.

"No! No! No! No more Star Trek, no more trivial facts, no more nerding out, its gotta **stoppppp!**" Miko said going into meltdown.

"Miko, relax, it's not Star Trek, it's not a fact, nor am i 'nerding out'." I said, really I'd call it more 'appreciation for the futuristic arts'.

Miko didn't want to let her guard down i could tell, but she did. "y-you mean you actually want a normal conversation?" she said hopeful with a smile on her face of utter relief.

I then walked up to her in a serious manner. "Well, i only want to say this and listen well." I said putting my face very close to hers.

"O-Okay" she said slightly nervous.

"Look to my coming, at the first light of the fifth day, at dawn...look to the east." I said.

Miko's face went red as she wielded her guitar, **"shut upppp!"** she yelled as i fled from her swatting guitar.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter Ellen finally lets out some tears...tears that count by her standards...which means "a single tear doesn't count nor do tears forming but no falling."**

**anyway Optimus and Ellen encounter M.E.C.H **

**Yeah and Ellen is a bit of a sci-fi nut as well as a few other things but i enjoy it sure, but i made Ellen more 'Hardcore' lol but she makes slightly references from time to time ;)**


	19. Metal Attraction Encounter with MECH

**A/N and back to a more fitted tone :)**

* * *

**Metal Attraction Encounter with M.E.C.H**

Dad and Bee went off on a scouting mission and i went with them, just for the fact that Jacks Mom was visiting a lot lately and personal boundaries felt lost, plus she was asking me a lot of questions and for some reason she must've thought my hair was out of place or something because she was flattening it down with her palm, which messed up my hairs character, so i really needed to get out of there before she bought me a little pink bow.

This time we were in a forest terrain it was pretty hilly and the air was muggy, as we got further up the hilly forest we came in sight of a mountain pass , We were tracking this beacon that may be of Cybertronian origin, but Dad was acting wary.

"Pretty convenient that its right there don't you think?" i said to him.

"Yes, Bumblebee, scout around the back, I'll take the more obvious route if this is a trap, you'll be our trump card." Dad then turned to me. "Remain here where you'll be out of range from danger."

I nodded, and leaned up against a tree as the two of them sped off in different directions.

I caught my breath a bit, muggy weather and hills are my two big no-no's. I tilted my head up as a nice breeze came overhead, i took in the view before me, nothing but forest for miles you could barely see the roads which were engulfed by trees. I then headed to sit on a fallen tree as i could tell they could be a while; i know i wouldn't get bored i could observe the forest for hours.

I then watched a bird nest perched on a tree in front of me, you could hear the baby birds chirping as the Mother and Father bird took turns in finding food, just little things like that gave me peace of mind, it is pretty scarred after all.

I then looked at my phone for the time, _"Hmm, no signal, i guess you wouldn't get any u_p here." i thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by and i had to take my jacket off this air was getting me frustrated, i then looked to the mountain pass, if there was a battle surely i would've heard something by now. It was very quiet, like the calm before the storm.

Then i heard rocks tumbling, maybe a rock slide? But five minutes after that i saw a blue flash, with electricity flowing, Knockout was known to use a weapon like that, but it didn't look like the same sort of charge.

I then knew something was wrong when something tugged on my heart, like a disheartened feeling. For the first time in a long time i was able to feel what Dad was feeling, this probably means something's happened to Bee as Dad is only able to hide his **own** pain from me not his pain for others especially when there in dire situations.

I then jolted from the log i was sitting on, again i checked my phone for some kind of hope that they'll be a signal...nothing. I can't even contact base, I'll have to check out the situation for myself.

I was then about to run, "you can't help them now." Came a recognizable cold voice.

I whipped my head round to a tree, where a man with a stone cold face came out from, he had a dark look to him and his face occupied a few scars. "There already knocked cold, the both of them." He said casually.

"Your, your Silas aren't you?" i said recognizing the voice as only his.

"Indeed i am." He replied.

"Didn't you get what you wanted when you butchered Breakdown? You're dissecting living beings why can't you see how wrong that is." I said. I watched his footing trying to predict his movement as i tried to figure out a plan of strategy.

He then chuckled and shook his head, "You misjudge my intentions, you see in the end I want all **three** of you, but the main purpose of this mission was to lure them from **you**." He said as i had to admit i was confused as i frowned at his comment. "No see, there's this little piece of history i forgot to deal with...i saw your face as i was going through Jackson Darby's social networking page. And it burned into my mind and i had to do a little research, obviously it's been years and you have changed dramatically...but i finally found you." He said with a distasteful smile on his face.

Was he playing with me? My curiosity got the better of me so i had to ask. "What do you mean 'finally' found me?" i asked playing it cool.

"Why...after the incident at the Soccent base, you seemingly just disappeared out of sight i was never able to find you...well until now." He said a bit too pleased. That did it, i had lost my cool now and my strategy, all he had to do was mention that base and I'd instantly change course.

"And what were you doing there? Were you a soldier? A victim?" i asked not to necessarily jump to conclusions.

He then laughed. "You are naive aren't you? I'll spell it out for you." He then cleared his throat. "How's your Mother these days?" he said mockingly.

My eyes widened. "I-It was you..." i said stunned, my instantly became dry.

"Now do you see?" he said calmly.

"It was **you!**" i said more bitterly this time.

There were always those situations that made you think "I'll do this and I'll do that." I'd have gone over in my head how i would bring that perpetrator down and bring him forward. But then when that time comes you instantly loose all sense of logic or training and go purely by emotion.

I couldn't keep calm now...my face felt boiling and I'd clenched my fist so tight my nails were making my palms bleed, my heart raced and my breathing became heavy as i blindly charged at the man.

**"You, Bast-aaard!"** i screamed in anguish at him, i didn't know what came over me, maybe instinct i don't know but it was defiantly a different person, someone i didn't like, someone dripping with hate. Instead of my normal style of fighting i just went all out animal on him, about to leap onto his face like our distant cousins.

It was instantly my downfall as Silas with full force punched me in the stomach instantly bringing me to my knees.

"Urgh..." i coughed with blood.

"You are such a kid...when you decide to fight me seriously, abandon all emotion, acclaim selflessness and then maybe you can name yourself an actual opponent for me." He said.

I coughed again as i had gotten a wake up call and again asked questions. "B-But w-why?" i managed to get out with my face on the floor.

"Testing out new weaponry of course, it was near around that time I'd had gotten bored of this...balanced order that our society had been living in. With its...laws and so called peace." He laughed bitterly. "Peace...in this world the term of under government control. I felt like a tool, and so decided to make my own kind of order." He grinned again.

I breathed heavily as i tried to regain as much strength as possible as Silas rambled.

"I knew my way around base, and where they kept there...failed weapons, is there term for weapons that destroy more than one person." He said mockingly. "Those fools weren't capable of ambition just trying to retain the... peace. To me it was a waste and decided to take them as my own...when they seemingly got rid of them. I knew of a few other men who felt as i did they helped me in...Modifying these weapons, see how destructive we can really make them, **and** test them out." He continued. "And well, I'm sure you know the rest." He said calmly.

"You...you killed hundreds of people j-just for an **experiment?"** i spat.

"No good testing on **just **a building...it's got to pay in blood." He said coldly.

I felt sick for his lack of humanity, how could such people exist? I-I really am naive.

"Of course." Silas then said. "It was a complete failure...if you were able to survive." He then pondered. "Next time **no one **will be spared, thanks to your metal friends." He smiled.

He then kicked me in the face as i lay face down; i then tried to pull my face up to face him.

"And so ends our little tale and i have to get rid of some ancient history." He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "But..." he said lowering his weapon and getting out his radio. "How about a parting gift?"

He then spoke into it. "Is the **big** subject still immobilized?"

"Yes Silas." Came a voice.

"**Good**" he smiled. "Await my command." Then he turned his radio off, he then knelt down next to my face. "I think you know where I'm going with this, your final hope that keeps your sanity...you call him your Father?" he said mockingly. "Well, allow me to break that sanity...you **need **him don't you? And yet something tells me you don't tell him that much, trying to be tough girl are we?" He said in a way you would talk to babies.

"If you put a s-scratch on even his p-paint job..." I wheezed bitterly holding my stomach with my face down.

"You'll what? Fight me like a wild animal again. You have a long way to go before you can make your stand with **me**." He said with bitter truth, as he kicked me in the stomach again.

"P-Please..." i gasped clawing the ground.

"Hmm?" Silas said.

"you can torture me, you can put me through agonizing pain, even kill me...b-but that amount of pain can't even compare with the pain I'd feel if i lost them, especially **him**..." i said revealing my face to him as it streamed with tears. "i-its different with them, its not like losing a human being..."

Silas then threw his foot down on my head and held it there, my mouth in contact with the floor, "Your pathetic it's not even laughable." He said coldly. He then reached for his radio again.

My anger rose again as i seized the opportunity to grab his foot that was holding my head down and i didn't take any chances, not while Bee and Dads life hanged in the balance, so i crushed his foot with my hand sneering.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" he yelled clutching what was left of his foot, he then fell on his back.

I then threw myself on his torso "Ahhh!" i yelled as i begun to throw some harsh punches in his face, working my way around his face and torso.

Every punch thrown made me angrier, the thoughts of 'kill' came to mind with every blow my fist bathed in his blood as i couldn't stop myself i then noticed the gun besides him as i stopped throwing punches, i then reached for it as i looked it over like a curious animal then i shoved it deep into his skull, i breathed heavily and aggressively as there was no hesitation in pointing the gun...then he said something that made me think of my own humanity.

"N-No p-please." He said under the bruises, swollen parts and blood. He was trying to shield himself with his shaking hands, clearly I'd done more then what he had expected.

He...was asking for mercy. It was a genuine plea as i know the art of lying myself.

I held the gun there as he cringed in fear, i looked at him...and he looked at me as if he were looking at his worst fear, from my position he looked so...small, then to the side of me with how muggy this place was i saw my reflection in a small puddle, what Silas saw from where he was lying.

I shamed myself as i destroyed the gun in my hand i shut my eyes briefly as i shook my head and then i locked eyes with Silas... all the people he killed, never giving them mercy and now he is the one asking for it?

...fear, a man can do the most terrible things in life but still have a fear of their own demise.

I stood up slowly as i had a blank look on my face, eyes sore from tears, then i suddenly realized something as i grabbed Silas's radio and shoved it in his face. "Call them. Tell them to let them go." I firmly said as i put the radio next to his mouth.

"Silas to Mech, do you copy?" he said as confidence rose in his voice with a tinge of bitterness.

What came back was long silence and that's all i needed.

"You can't keep a hold of Breakdown or Arcee, i had my doubts you'd be able to keep both Dad and Bumblebee down...but it was close and i shouldn't have thought to underestimate you." I said to him looking him over. "Even in your current state."

Knowing Dad was free i decided to look for him before Mech agents come looking for their leader. Silas was silent for once, maybe his ego was damaged or i had noticed he still had somewhat of a human nature to him.

I then jogged off in the direction of the mountain pass then a sharp pain hit me as i instantly slowed down to a walk, the pain from my stomach was still pretty sore as i held it.

"You're not going to kill me?" came a confident sounding Silas though he still sounded breathless, "I'm right here, and you won't kill me." he even laughed knowing now i wouldn't kill him. "Is this to make yourself look better? Well I'll tell you this, your human, like me, an animal, like me, stop lying to yourself in thinking you have some sense of honor, you wanted to kill me i saw that blood lust in your eyes there like **mine**"

i let my eyes wander to his words, "Killing you in cold blood will do nothing, it would change nothing, neither will it allow me to move on...and it won't bring my mother back." I said solemnly.

"how cliche." he scoffed, I then walked away from him content on leaving him...but i couldn't, not really.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder. Silas was in bad shape, worse than my own, he was wheezing and holding his torso i know the damage i did to him couldn't kill him but still...i...i had to help him...he is a monster in his own right and i could **never **forgive him...i just can't.

I walked over to his weak husk that lay there, thoughts battling in my mind...**but** i had to help him...he was still human and a human in pain. I then bent down and put his arm around my shoulder and helped him to his feet. I just had to grin and bear my own pain.

"W-What are you doing?" Silas asked bitterly. "You don't kill me, now instead you're helping me to not slowly bleed to death...how intriguing maybe it's to cease your guilt of the fact the blood that flows from my body is by your hand." He said still trying to mentally injure me.

"Your injuries aren't enough to kill you, so you can stop with the mental guilt tactic." I said as i saw in the distance Dad approach my position if there were ever a heavenly light this was mine, I had totally forgotten all about Silas's presence as i saw that big rig come our way, i was so happy to see him, but...no Bumblebee.

Silas's voice then interrupted that thought "you are entertaining I'll give you that...but your still a child, morals are all good to an extent but what happens when the day comes when you have to decide that killing me is your only option...after all, the human race, your friends, the 'Autobots' are all on M.E.C.H's list."

I was merely silent.

Silas smiled yet again. "And when we finally seize this power." He then had this dark, sinister look in his eyes. "**I will make you regret it in having me live!"**

It took seconds for dad to reach us as he transformed the fastest I'd ever seen. "Ellen are you alright?" he asked me, it was so nice to hear his voice.

"I'm fine, but Silas..." i said motioning to my side. Dad glared at him but then had a look of...surprise on his face as he looked over his injuries; making the man glare back...he had the nerve, but he was silent from then on, then the sound of helicopters can be heard as a large group of them surrounded us.

"Surrender or we'll open fire." A Mech agent announced.

I thought i might go for a bluff. "You forget i have your leader in my custody!" I called out before putting a hand around his mouth. "In my current mental state, you can't predict what I'll **do**!" i growled.

Silas then started making muffled cries as he **knew **i was bluffing though i winced in pain to how much force i had to use in my arms, Dad then transformed as i went over to his cab with Silas closely besides me. I dived into the passenger seat as i let go of Silas, Dad wasted no time in speeding off. Obviously Silas had given the order to open fire but the trees made good cover and it was hard to get an aim on us, i looked in the rear mirror as Mech retreated with Silas...i guess they do care for their leader.

I was flying off the seat; forest getaway isn't the best kind of getaway and my stomach was giving me discomfort, then my heart raced again as Bee wasn't with us. "Dad where's Bee?" i panicked.

"He is fine, far in front of us away from danger" he explained, he then spoke softly. "Just be still, it is over now." He said noticing the state i was in not to mention he saw the state Silas was in too...I'm glad he didn't see me in that blind rage.

I was a mess, i was covered in dirt, my hands mixed with dry blood and fresh blood from my stinging left knuckle, along with my face, i was so tired from the rage and tears, and so sore i wanted to sleep but my aching stomach kept me from doing so.

Then i put my hand to my face, it was wet...with fresh tears, i didn't know i was even crying.

I leaned my head on Dads window as i saw Bee drive alongside us as we came onto a road, he gave a small honk to let me know of his well being, i made a small smile and continued to stare out the window...today i had made an enemy and like it or not with our history together this made me more determined to stop him, i don't want any other families falling victim to him.

He had made me think about what he said; would there really be a time where i would have to kill in order for another to survive? This question has crossed my mind before but i have never been able to answer it, i had hoped it would never come. Then i looked at my hands, killing sails nearly came to pass, but was allowing him to live the right choice after all? Urgh, i don't know anymore.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is...Killing ever justified?" i asked doubting my comments from before.

Dad was silent for a while before answering, "Do you ask this because of what you fear you might have done to Silas?" he said.

i cringed slightly as he basically knew that i was the source, "He killed my Mom, i can't help but feel regret in having him live." I said sadly.

"Your Mother wouldn't have wanted you to murder another human being for the sake of revenge." He said.

"Still i..."

"Ellen have you ever heard the saying 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind'?" he said cutting me off.

I nodded.

"Justice is not about seeking revenge it is about getting the truth; Silas will get his due punishment sooner or later...for he has chosen his path and in the end his worst enemy...is his self." Dad said.

I sighed still thinking about the subject. "But i was really bent on killing him; if he hadn't pleaded for mercy i don't think I'd be able to stop myself." I said.

"I believe you would've even without his pleads." Dad said hopeful.

"I hope your right about me, and i hope never to be in that situation again to find out." I said grimly.

"You went back to aid him." Dad said.

"Well, you know, couldn't just leave him there, could i?" i argued.

"You could have, like many have done so before, but you showed him mercy in helping him." Dad retaliated.

"It's not a big deal." I sighed.

"It is in my optics." He stated firmly. "You have grown Ellen...a bit too quickly for my liking." He said softly.

Dads made comments like this before, but for some reason i started crying again, i rubbed my face with my sleeve. "Oh, why can't i stop crying?" i sobbed.

"Maybe there's something you wish to discuss?" Dad suggested.

I then stopped rubbing my eyes as i remembered something. "Yes. Yes there is. But you need to transform first." I stated.

Immediately he stopped slamming the brakes. "Whoa!" i said holding my stomach. "Yo! I'm in serious pain here!" i yelled, i then got out of his cab slowly as he transformed in the middle of the road.

"Uh, what happened to keeping a low profile?" i pointed out.

"There are no life signals around for miles, no **human **life signals." He said. "Now...what did you want to say?" I smiled Dad stops all manner of law itself just to listen to me.

"Put your hand down, you need to pick me up." I said.

He did just that as i stood in his hand, he lifted his hand up as i came face to face with him. I then started to cry again but i wasn't sad i was happy; i then did my best to wrap my arms around his neck.

"i-i just w-wanted to s-say that i...love-love you. I just wanted y-you to know that, okay? i k-know i don't say it as often as i should so p-please forgive me, y-your one of the best things that's ever h-happened to me and I'm so lucky to have you!" i sobbed loudly into his chest as my stomach started to hurt again but i didn't care, i then felt his hand cup over my body as i continued to cry.

"Silly girl." Dad simply said before putting his other hand around me.

i tilted my head upwards as i made slight sniffing sounds, "M-My stomach hurts."

* * *

"**Then i fell down the cliff, and the rubble came down on top of me." **Bumblebee said. **"So Mech forgot all about me , but i was still online. I was in there for a while until i managed to get myself out. When i found Optimus he was on the ground stunned i think, guarded by many Mech agents, but they seemed restless."**

When we got back to base Bumblebee was telling his side of the story, June freaked when she saw the state i was in, as she applied medical treatment i had to tell her a different kind of reason for the blood and mud, so she wouldn't lecture Dad.

"**So then i acted as a distraction for the Mech agents, when Optimus came around we swatted them off easily." **Bumblebee finished.

"Sounds like you did awesomely Bee!" Raf exclaimed.

"And i missed it! Again!" Miko huffed "then again wait till you here what happened here" she added sneakily.

"Ellen why did you go with them in the first place?" June said with her hands on her hips.

"Well i..." June then started patting my hair down again. _"For that very reason." _I thought.

"Oh Ellen, you should grow your hair, you'll look lovely with a pony tail." June said.

I felt a cringe come on but repressed it. "E-Er n-no thanks Nurse Darby i like my hair the way it is, practical." I put on my best smile.

"Ellen please don't be so formal, call me June." She smiled.

"O-Okay, e-erm June." I smiled too with a slight blush, i felt mollycoddled.

"Don't do anything extreme for a few days, okay? Just focus on your school work." She told me.

"Okay I'll try, thanks June." I said before slowly making my upstairs to be with the others. When June went other to Dad, miko used this opportunity to shuffle up to me.

"You fell down a hill?" she laughed mockingly. "Now tell me what **really** happened."

I sighed. "Don't take offense but i don't really feel up to talking about it at the moment Miko, but maybe another time okay?" Miko then slouched over the bars disappointed, i knew she was doing the guilt trip thing but I'll play along anyway.

I sighed and leaned over the railing with her. "I got into a, how you would say 'smack down' with Silas?" I said.

Forgetting Miko was as subtle as a train wreck, i instantly regret the comment. "**Wowwwww!** Did you kick him in mans greatest flaw? I bet you kicked his ass. Any decent photo shots? Is he like 100 years old? Did he turn out to be a woman, even though he spoke with a man's voice but he could've just been a woman with a man's voice?"

Miko's many questions began to fade away as i thought again about the choices you make in dire situations, i just hope i can make the right ones, and not regret them for the rest of my life. Jack then put a friendly arm around my shoulder, a reminder to me that i really shouldn't think about it too much...at the moment anyway i still have my youth after all and i cant waste it thinking about what may or may not happen, as the saying goes the past is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift...that's why it is called the present, though i have no idea why I'm quoting to myself.

"Ellen! Since you've totally lost all interest in my questions, i challenge you to an arm wrestling competition! No cheating!" Miko exclaimed literally jumping me from my thoughts.

I sighed in a jested manner. "Again? Dude, you have to let it go I'm American, I'm mysterious get over it." i jested.

"Get over yourself." she mocked.

i briefly looked over Jack as he shrugged, "Gotta go defend my place as dominant human again." I joked.

* * *

**A/N next chapter 'Rock bottom' thinking along the lines of 'Megatron' and 'Ellen' but not sure yet. :) please R+R**


	20. Rock Bottom Treading past Megatron

**A/N only 7 Episodes to go :D**

* * *

**Rock Bottom Treading past Megatron**

A few days had passed since my encounter with Silas and i was naturally back in the field with the Autobots, for fear i might start 'thinking' heh. Today was one of those 'searching for Energon' days as per usual guardian and human would usually go in pairs but this time i decided to tag along with Jack and Miko as Dads current location was too hazardous for me to come along and I'm not staying with Ratchet while he's in 'upgrading mode'.

But it was taking much longer then i predicted and both Miko and i had places to go, "We're supposed to be at a rock concert, but all i see is...rock." Miko griped.

Jack lay against a rock with his hands behind his head and yawned content with the whole situation, I was strutting back and forth with my arms behind my back, i was on edge.

"Relax miko; the show doesn't start for two hours." Jack said calmly.

"Do you know how long i have waited to see slash monkey?" Miko asked.

"Uhh..." Jack started.

"**Forever!**" she yelled. "And its they're only U.S date." Miko stated.

"There's a shock, i mean who doesn't like obscure Bulgarian shriek metal." Jack said sarcastically. "and Ellen stop strutting around like a chicken, relax they'll be out soon."

"Easy for you to say, question and answer time with Leonard Nimoy starts in an hour which is even less time than Miko's concert." I said also moaning.

"Even if you miss him, you'll get another chance." Jack said.

"Not if Megatron interrupts that chance i won't." I then started to rant. "Ever since before mitosis began my purpose in life is to seek out his guidance and if I'm late to even get a glimpse of his everlasting glory, you guys are going to live long and suck it!" i said melodramatically.

Then the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard as my eyes brightened like a child who had just received candy, "Leonard Nimoy must have heard my cries for it is a miracle!" i praised the skies.

Jack face palmed.

"By all appearances the mines been stripped." Arcee said coming out of what used to be an Energon mine.

"But I'm getting a signal, its faint but it's defiantly Energon." Bulkhead stated.

"Whoa." Miko said with awe looking at me and Jack with a big grin on her face.

"Doesn't make sense, this operations been abandoned four, maybe five years. And Decepticons never leave energon behind." Arcee said as i listened to her intently.

"E-Er guys." Jack then said, pointing casually towards the cave just as Miko was running inside.

"Co-oool!" she exclaimed.

"She went in...Unbelievable." Arcee said.

"Really? Have you, met her?" Jack said stating the fact that **this** was Mi-ko.

Bulkhead then sighed heavily "Mikoooo, get back here." He called to her as he went in after her.

"It would be kind of interesting to see. Ya know if it were..." Jack started.

"Safe." Arcee finished. "A stripped mine can be structurally unstable Jack." Arcee told him.

"I promise to step lightly." Jack said trying to convince her.

"Just, don't tell your Mom." Arcee then said as they both ventured into the cave.

"Hey wait up!" i cried running after them. The mine was...dark as mines tend to usually be the walls would lightly crumbled from time to time.

"Arcee, found something." Came Bulkheads voice over Arcee's comm link.

"Bulkhead?" Arcee said as her comm link started making funny buzzing sounds "Bulkhead do you read? Scrap...the mineral composition down here is causing interference." Arcee determined.

"This place isn't that big...is it?" i asked.

"It is, there are many linking tunnels but they can't have gone far, come on lets go find them." Arcee said as we furthered deeper into the mine. In some parts the tunnels would become narrow and more dark...it made me a little uneasy. "Hey Jack?" i said slightly nervous.

"Yeah?"

"You know if you get scared you can hold onto me if you like." i grinned.

"The only..." he then stopped,

A loud threateningly voice could be heard up ahead, "you have ceased to be of use to me Starscream." We heard as we came up to another part of the mine we spotted Megatron and Starscream Jack froze in fear of being spotted if he moved anymore. "So you shall simply cease to be." Megatron finished as i peeked around the corner to see a cowering Starscream holding his arms in front of his face as Megatron was about to terminate him.

Arcee walked up to Jack in confusion of his current pose, as she too saw why he was frozen, both Starscream and Megatron were now aware of our presence, as Megatron turned his fire upon us! Jeez quick reflexes!

Arcee grabbed Jack, as i remained behind my side of the wall, Arcee then placed him behind the next wall. "Stay down!" she ordered as Megatron continued to fire upon Arcee, i then took another peak as Starscream then got up and began to flea towards the exit.

"Starscream! You dare abandon me!" Megatron yelled as he then fired upon Starscream instead.

As Megatrons back was turned Arcee began firing upon him as he in turn retaliated firing non-stop as Arcee shot his firing arm upwards towards the rocky ceiling. A huge chunk of rock fell on him as this caused a cave in, the whole floor opened up as me, Jack, Arcee and Megatron fell down into it.

"Jack! Arceeeeee!" i yelled as i fell into darkness holding onto Arcee name due to the sudden free fall i was in.

* * *

When i came to i had allot of rubble on me as i burst out of it, i choked violently as i came out covered with dirt, i jumped off the rock as i started searching for the others.

As i did jump off i made a 'klunk' sound under my feet, i rubbed my eyes to get a clearer vision, it was defiantly metal and large...and spiky. "Megatrons leg." I said under my breath. I then looked out in front of me, the huge rock that fell on Megatron was still intact as it immobilized his entire body, it was just his one leg and his left arm that were poking out.

I looked past the giant rock; the left side was narrow enough to get through, the only problem was that it was very close to Megatrons body and he may look immobilized but i still had my doubts. "Okay, i just need to get to the other side at least i could try and move some boulders no good in just standing here...just watch out for that clawed hand...no problem." I said with nervous confidence.

I then treaded lightly as i crawled under Megatrons leg. "S-See? No problem." I said starting to breathe a bit more heavily.

I then looked down the long narrow side as Megatrons arm flailed widely at the rocky wall taking down bits off at a time, his fist then slammed on the floor as more dust came falling down. "I don't believe this!" Megatron growled.

I hesitated a little as i mentally tried to push myself. "Come on you can do this, you have to." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Megatron said darkly. "Starscream? Trying to redeem yourself again or are you desperately trying to cling to life?"

Hearing his voice was unexpected and by instinct made me cover my mouth but i had to ignore his banter as i squeezed myself through the wall, being quiet as possible.

"No, not Starscream but another kind of parasite perhaps?" he said again in his demonic tone.

I continued to squeeze through; now and then i would get wedged slightly but forced myself through i just wanted to get to the other side as soon as possible, i couldn't stand the sound of Megatrons poisoned tipped voice.

I then came to the part where Megatrons arm was, as his fingers tapped the ground mockingly.

"This mine reeks with human." Megatron stated.

I cringed slightly, then decided the only way i was going to get past Megatrons hand was to push my back and legs against the wall and rock to get past it, if he got a hold of me he could easily snap me in two the thought alone made me quite nervous, as i tried to control my breathing. I then pushed all my weight against the wall and kicked my feet up against the rock as i used my arms to shuffle across; this was wearing me out pretty quickly as my muscles were feeling the burn. I began to shuffle past Megatrons hand as it started to violently bash at the rocky wall.

I started to lose my footing as i dived for the other side, i breathed heavily in relief as i lay on ground face first. "Ah, made it." I exhausted.

Then my face widened as a clawed finger tried to drag me back by the leg, "come here you little parasite!" Megatron yelled.

I clawed violently at the ground "get off me you freak!" i screamed as i kicked his finger off.

My heart was racing as Megatron growled in frustration...then he laughed. "Where are you going to go now i wonder?"

I ignored his comment as i quickly got to work on finding a way out, trying to find the right spots were proving difficult as i didn't want to cause another collapse it was like playing a game of Jenga.

"Thanks to your human friend from earlier, he provided me with a means of escape I'm already half way there...better hurry." He said threateningly.

I didn't let him get to me as i started to punch my way through, to my disappointment i was greeted with another layer of rocks, i then sighed heavily as i slumped to the floor "oh great." I gasped, my air was becoming thin.

And the sounds of Megatron digging himself out could be heard, "deprived of air are we? Humans are so unpractical" Megatron commented.

I just focused on breathing as i tried to breathe slower.

"Now let me get a good look at your disgusting fleshed self." He said creepily. Megatrons whole body started to shake loose as he blasted the rock that kept him grounded, i shield my eyes as rock debris scattered everywhere i got a few hit me in various places.

Slowly and surely Megatron heaved himself off the ground, he stood at his full height as i was engulfed in his shadow.

He then walked slowly but threateningly towards me, with demonic grin on his face. "How very interesting, for such circumstances to arise with the two of us stuck in the same room with each other." He then cackled "such irony! That Optimus done everything in his power to keep you as far as possible from me and yet you undone that all on your own."

I stood up slowly; as i noticed a hole in the wall...i guess that's what he meant by 'your friend provided an escape'.

"I'll make this quick." He said.

"I must be worth it if you're putting any sort of time in ensuring my destruction." The words just came out by accident.

Naturally he laughed mockingly and abruptly. "Starscream fled the scene, i need something to take his **place**, so don't get the idea i recognize you as an enemy, your still human, your weak, your small and not worth the **ammunition**." Megatron said as he put a foot over my head.

I dived forward out of the way between Megatrons legs. "And your arrogance will be **your **undoing if you continue to underestimate everyone you feel superior to!" i told him before running towards the exit.

Megatron vented his frustration as his voice echoed across the mine; he then blasted the wall as i continued to run. "I **am** superior!" Megatron exclaimed before getting his huge frame through the wall.

I then heard the sounds of engines, "oh thank you." I said relieved and very tired.

Arcee came speeding up from behind as Jack grabbed my hand and hoisted me on the back. "Finally found you! I feared the worst!" Jack said.

"It was the worst!" i said as i motioned to king con, Megatron again began firing upon us as another cave in begun as we made our way for the exit.

"Uh, Arcee can you go any faster?" Jack asked as the cave in pursued us like a tidal wave.

Arcee and Bulkhead went into maximum overdrive as they swerved out of there as the cave collapsed on itself. I jumped off Arcee as i looked at the aftermath, i could hear very faint sounds coming from the mine. "We could finish them. Here and now." Arcee said.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Bulkhead said smacking his palms against each other.

"Would Optimus...finish them?" Jack asked.

"No, he probably wouldn't...not like this." Arcee said.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko then said.

"Let's go home." Bulkhead said as we all turned our backs to the mine.

"So. How was your experience in the cave?" Jack asked.

"Uhh" i sighed. "I am so tired, first Starscream, then Silas and now Megatron" i said dusting my jacket off. "Oh and who dug a hole for Megatron?"

Jack raised his hand "that was my bad sorry; if i knew you were in there with him i **would've **finished him off."

"You would, destroy Megatron to save me?" i asked.

"Of course defenseless or not, he could've easily killed you." Jack said confidently.

"hmm." I said.

"What?" jack asked.

"Nothing just thinking." I said. i then had a grim realization "E-Erm jack?"

"Yeah? What's up?" he said.

"D-Do you t-think i can still make it?" i said with tiny hope.

Jack then put an arm on my shoulder "sorry Ellen." Jack said.

I flopped my head, as i heard whimpers from Miko "goodbye slash monkey." She sobbed. "Wait. Did i just hear the name Megatron?"

* * *

**A/N next chapter is...dare i say it... Ratchet and Ellen this time...good lord i'll see what i can make of that :p **

**R + R please :3 love the comments **


	21. Partners Hanging Out With Ratchet

**A/N whoo nearly finished season 1, still unsure if i should put it as a separate story or just keep adding to this story hmmmm.**

**anyway Ratchet and Ellen this time, that goes well together like Clothes and Rain...yeah thats what I'm comparing it too :P**

* * *

**Partners hanging out with Ratchet**

"Where is everyone?" i asked Ratchet referring to Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Clearly not here." He answered back blankly.

"Ohhhhh" i moaned. I then leaned over the banister and tapped my fingers on the bar, as i hummed. I watched Ratchet observing the computers trying hard to ignore me.

He flinched, "dohhhh, Ellen will you stop doing that!" He grumped.

"Stop doing what?" i said playing dumb i liked to wind up Ratchet because it was so easy.

"That infernal tapping and humming, i can't think." He said, I then held my hands in the air showing him i had stopped. "Hmph" he said before getting back to work. I sighed again heavily, I'd tried everything with Ratchet over the years but even now he just doesn't seem to want to know me, you can't expect everyone to like you i guess.

Then sudden beeps came from the computer. "Optimus." He called as Aad walked up to him. "Our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile." Ratchet said turning to the screen. "But its...ancient."

"The past has a way of catching up with the present Ratchet." Dad said.

"_Isn't that the truth." _I thought.

Ratchet then began uploading the co-ordinates "it's a Decepticon transport ship. Regardless if we were able to detect the signal that means someone had to access the ships computer." He said.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Prepare to roll out." Dad then ordered. "Ratchet..." he then began.

"Groundbridge i know." He finished as he activated the Groundbridge.

"_Hold up_." I thought as i swished my head from side to side. "_I'm stuck at base with Ratchet!"_

With that, everyone was gone and the room was dangerously silent. Ratchet merely got back to work; i then stood there whilst scratching my head and shuffling my feet. "Haven't you got homework to do or something?" Ratchet said bothered by my presence.

"Sorry all done." I said i then thought to be friendly towards him as i watched him work. i then lent my head over the railing, "Whatcha doin?" i asked with a childlike voice, Ratchet merely rubbed his face as he groaned wearily, "So, you wanna hang out?" i added.

Ratchet huffed "P-lease, even if i had the time what in the world would you talk about?"

I bit my lip as i tried to be patient "O-Okay what would you talk about?" i asked.

"Nothing, i have work to do." He simply said.

My face drooped a bit i wish he'd at least acknowledge me from time to time. "Ratchet i need to ask because you are pretty hard to read but, do you...like me?" i asked slightly cringing for the response.

He did a slight laugh, "'like' is not the word i would use." He said.

"Okay seriously what is your beef with me, you don't even give Miko this amount of sarcasm." I stated with my hands on my hips. "You were there when i was growing up and even then you waved me off as just 'being there' i-i, can't even remember any, you know, gentle words from you Ratch."

He was silent, ignoring me.

"_Okay fine you wanna play that way, well i can do better."_ I thought as i ran off towards storage.

Operation 'annoy the hell out of Ratchet' has now began, for my first attempt i came in driving a lawn mower it was loud as hell as i drove rings around Ratchet, he didn't even flinch he went into stubborn patience mode if he ever had one, he then looked at me as i drove the mower into his leg _"result?" _i thought hopeful.

Nope he merely picked up the thing with me on it and shook me off as he flattened the mower into a pancake.

"Grrr." I huffed as i went back to storage.

This time i came rolling in with roller-blades as i carried eight cans of paint four on each arm with me, i set them down as i played a classical track 'dance of the sugar plum fairy' i grabbed a single can as i swirled around base throwing the cans of paint in an artistic manner spraying the base walls with swirls of color. When i finished i put on a smug look as i awaited Ratchets reaction, he was again silent as he made his way to a fire hose on the side of the wall he broke the glass easily as he unravelled the hose, and he walked right up to me as he sprayed me across the room. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" i yelled as i was blown up against the wall.

"_That w-was f-freezing and it hurt like h-hell." _i thought as i shivered and made my way for the bathroom.

I tried scratching his paint job, i tried popping gum, i tried all those little annoying thing people do that some people can't stand, i tried internet meme's, i tried scratching a fork against a plate, i tried singing looped songs, i tried telling the most painful of jokes, i tried out my foghorn leghorn impression, i even tried to be a door-to-door salesmen...nothing and i was out of breath.

But still determined, then i looked at the thing he focused on most...the computer, the computer yes! And then without thinking i went to Ratchets Lab as i picked up a sharp piece of shrapnel in comparison to me it was like holding a five foot sword i then threw the shrapnel at the screen in a burst of excitement...it was only a split second after throwing i realized my dumb ass mistake.

Half the screen cracked as it sparked you could barely make out the life signals on screen and the location they were currently in, then **all** the screens went black.

I then ran up the stairs with a hand over my mouth, _"Oh my_ God!"

"**Ellen**...i **really** needed that!" Ratchet boomed.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Ratchet! i-i wasn't thinking straight i just...threw it." I stuttered, i-i don't know, i just wanted to make a small scratch not destroy, just to get his attention is all.

"Now how am i supposed to keep track of their location? Or if they need to know where to go!? What if the Decepticons were looking for an item again like the gauntlet, well it doesn't matter now because i won't be able to tell them! And whatever it is will surely be used against the others!" Ratchet yelled.

"Y-You can fix it though right?...i really didn't mean to...I-I'm sorry i..."

"Sorry? Well that makes everything better doesn't it?" he interrupted speaking rather coldly now i didn't understand why he was like this with me and i don't mean because i broke a valuable piece of equipment he's always like this with me.

"C-Come on Ratch your g-going a bit far now." I said as i stepped back a bit, i felt cornered.

"This is going to take hours to repair." He said as he approached me "and it's all..." he then poked me in the chest, "because..." and then again. "Of **you**." And again and as he poked me for that last time i actually felt i was about to fall backwards down the stairs.

I gasped as I waved my hands about attempting to reclaim my balance, no luck as i fell backwards, my body twisted as i rolled down the stairs whacking against the hard metal stairs. "ah!" i yelped.

"Ellen!" i heard Ratchet cry, what is he gonna scold me for this now?

when i hit the bottom i was flat out on my front, i didn't want to lift my head up as i was so embarrassed, Ratchet was shouting at me and now I'm in immense pain too. It's been hard to control my emotions these days as i really felt like crying, Ratchet sure knows how to hurt someone. "O-Ow." I said trying to push myself off the floor _"stairs are mans greatest enemy."_ my attempts of getting up failed though as i held my side.

I heard loud footsteps come towards me as i turned my head to the side, Ratchet knelt down beside me, by instinct i tried to move away from him but i hurt all over, he then scanned me all over, and after that flash of red was finished i heard him make a small sound of relief. "Only bruising, nothing broken." He then scooped me up with both his hands.

"O-Ow." I said again.

"I'm sorry." He said surprisingly gentle. He then carried me to my room, cradling me, i was a little freaked...am i in a different dimension where there existed a **good** Ratchet? As we entered my room he placed me gently on Dads berth as he sat beside me.

"R-Ratchet, what if they want to contact you?" i said.

"They can comm link me." He said he then rubbed his face as he looked deep in thought.

"Ratchet I'm scared, your sudden change of personality is freaking me out." I said.

"No Ellen, there's been no change this is the side of me you don't see." He said.

"Then...why do you hate me so much, that's the impression I'm getting anyway." I said sadly.

"No, no i don't hate you Ellen; it's just...that i didn't want to get too close with you humans." He then said as i raised my eyebrow so high it was about to fall off.

"Uh, what?" i said utterly confused.

He then sighed as i prepared for a long conversation. "Can i be bitterly honest with you?" he then said.

"You already are now, so shoot." I said.

"I strongly advised Optimus not to adopt you" he said as i kind of wasn't surprised by that. "I am a very proud Cybertronian and as such don't acknowledge any other race, i thought you would have died in less than a week as you were so easy to expire." He said bluntly.

"Erm...thanks?" i said awkwardly.

"Though you have lived through that predication i continued to keep my distance emotionally, mainly for the fact i still felt you would cease to be anytime soon...but the years rolled by and i just kept to that motive so i just got more bitter towards you the more i...in your sense, 'liked' you." He said.

"I'm not sure if i should feel offended or relieved." I said.

"To be honest I'm afraid to, drop my guard." Ratchet said clenching his fists.

"Huh?" i said.

"I'm a field medic Ellen, I've seen it all, the dead, the dying...the ones i can't do anything more to help." That last bit he said sounded so full of guilt.

I slowly shuffled towards his side, "yeah but you've also save lives, besides i do my best to...erm not die. I mean it's inevitable that...you'll out live me." I said sadly. "But I'd die regretting never being able to get close to you; I've always sensed you were a caring one even if it's under all that...erm **you**. I said looking up at him as he looked down at me, he looked pretty nervous maybe it was the expression i was giving him but i made myself known as i shuffled closer, i looked at his hand that lay slightly cupped beside me, i then put my hand in his, though he winced slightly at first.

"Ellen, i..." he started sounding fearful.

"When you know someone you're in indescribable pain when they die, but when you reject your feelings you'll regret it more in never knowing that person...when you really wanted to." i said smiling sadly.

He buried his face in his hand as his other hand closed over my hand. "i **do** know you but i pretended i didn't and your right, i want to be as close with you as you are with Optimus but more...subtle. I want to have meaningful bonds with all of you...and I'll try to show that." he said genuinely smiling, he then leaned down to my face, "but don't you dare tell them that or I'll bridge you to the Sahara desert." he whispered dangerously.

I put a big awkward grin on for his sudden evil side.

As we sat there for a while i noticed he wouldn't let go of my hand so I thought i might go a little further as i leaned on his leg, he then shooed me off with his finger. "Let's not go too far, my other alter ego isn't an act you know." Ratchet said in his normal grumpy tone.

"That's fine at least i know now that every time you spit harmful words at me, i know it's because you love me." I said flickering my eyes at him.

Ratchet cringed "bleurgh!" he said immaturely.

"Let's head back to the main room, you can carry me there." I said with sparkling eyes.

"You've got legs." he said flatly.

"but Ratchet I'm still sore from falling down the stairs because i tripped and fell from your mental attack on me, because you didn't want to like me in conclusion this is your fault." I said crossing my arms.

Ratchet growled as he picked up again.

"O-Owwwwwww!" i screamed.

"Oh Primus!" Ratchet exclaimed panicked.

"Sike!" i exclaimed back.

Ratchet was silent as he placed me on the floor and left me there, i grinned at his typical behavior before i remembered something, "Ratchet." I said solemnly.

He stopped and turned around. "Hmm?"

"I am sorry about the screen, the Decepticons may have what they were looking for by now and it's my fault." I said.

"They haven't contacted me for a while, I'm sure they found it on their own, i may have been...overacting, when i spoke to you so harshly, I'm sorry too." He simply said before heading towards the main room again.

Realizing he just left me here again, "Oh come on." I said as i sorely got myself up. "I'm a hazard to myself...Ratchet wait up." I started limping towards the main room.

"Give the pieces to me." I heard Ratchet say, as i speeded up my limping. "But first i need to tend to Arcee."

As i came limping in i was greeted with the sight of a really still Bulkhead and Dad. "What Happened?" i asked Bee frantically.

"**Arachnid found this immobilizer device; it can turn us into living statues." **Bee explained mimicking a statue.

"This can be fixed cant it?" i squeaked turning to Ratchet.

"Give me a minute, Arcee's leaking energon here." Ratchet told me.

I looked over Arcee; near her hip were scratch marks, pretty deep ones. I didn't bother to ask Arcee the details she looked too emotionally scarred for conversation as she was holding herself and drooping her head.

"There we go, don't get up to fast." Ratchet said as he then gathered broken pieces of what I'm guessing used to the immobilizer and headed off somewhere most likely his lab, Arcee continued to hold herself as she just sat there; normally she'd be up by now.

"Hey Bee." I whispered to him, he bent down to my level as i spoke into his audio receptors, "what's up with Arcee" i asked.

Be then cupped a hand over his face, **"she found out that Starscream was the one who terminated Cliffjumper, i witnessed her about to terminate him." **Bee explained.

"What made her stop?" I asked.

"**She saw me, maybe it was the look i was giving at the time but she stopped herself." **Bee said.

"Hmm, revenge. It does bring out the worst in you." I admitted, then Ratchet came walking in with the now fixed immobilizer, he was a pretty good tinkerer, he then pointed the thing at Dad and Bulkhead as they both suddenly came out of there stiff state, they both held their heads as they groaned.

"W-What happened" Bulkhead said loosening up his shoulders.

"You were statues, because of that immobilizer thing but your fine now Ratchet fixed it, as he always does." I said smiling at him.

"Naturally." Ratchet said a bit too overconfident. "The damage looked bad, **but **it was a snap to repair allowing us to reverse its effect on you. You should regain your full range of motion before long." Ratchet explained.

"And...Arcee?" Dad then said as he was loosening himself up.

"She's rather resilient for a two wheeler." He said, we all looked over to Arcee still in that same position as she hesitated a little in looking at us.

"It is the external wounds which heal the quickest." Dad said.

Then Arcee finally spoke up "i thought settling scores would allow me to move on...instead i chased away our hope of winning this war anytime soon." She said sadly, a sound of hesitance in her voice.

"Wisdom cannot be granted Arcee, it must be earned. Sometimes, at a cost." Dad told her wisely himself.

Arcee took that in for a moment as she kept her position, then she got up as she held her side as she was still healing and then walked away finding her feet. "Where are you going" i asked.

"Up top, i need some time to myself for a while." She answered solemnly.

"Let her be, we all need time alone sometimes." Ratchet said as he then came to my side. He looked at me curiously as he pondered.

"What?" i asked.

"Just thinking about what you said before, 'outlive you' hmm, i wonder." He said before leaving the room without an explanation or anything.

"Huh?" i said dumbfounded, my thoughts were cut short as Dad approached me.

"You two have not been engaging in combat have you?" he said raising an eyebrow.

I decided to act as though Ratchet never liked me again. "Dad...has Ratchet ever mentioned to you anything positive about me?" i asked.

"No..." he said blankly.

I put my head down; well i just got shot down in flames. "He really was keeping his emotions tight."

"But..." Dad started as i looked up. "I did see him tuck you into bed once." My face lit up.

"Really?" i said sparkling.

"yes, in fact he had such a warm smile on his face, a smile i had not seen since he put a potato in Ironhides tailpipe." He said 'potato' with such seriousness.

"Where was i when this miracle of comic relief occurred?" i demanded throwing my arms up.

"You were ill that day." He said.

I slammed my fist jokingly on the wall. "**Germs**...i should've known." I said darkly. "Anyway, mind sharing me the details of today?" i said clasping my hands, and then i winced.

"Are you injured?" dad asked me.

"I...had an accident." I said a innocent voice whilst scratching my head.

"You should be more careful." He lectured.

"Well thanks for that G.I Joe, anyway give me the details." I said as i limped my way to the sofa, i now had piece of mind when i sleep at night...not for the fact i know Ratchet likes me, it's the fact i won't be up all night expecting him to dissect me.

* * *

**A/N now heres something i hoped not to do...well I'm not sure yet but i just cant think of anything for Ellen to do in the next episode usually theirs some plot device lol but I'm stumped ...any suggestions? if not i ...may have to skip an episode *cringe* and i had such a perfect chain and now that chain will be broken :O**


	22. TMI or TME?

**A/N Just want to thank LunarShadowAngel and black angel's wing for giving me the strength to jump off the writers block and push on with this chapter so the T.M.E title is from your comment about teaming up Ellen and Miko ;D *many hugs***

**i personally cant wait to get round to the 'one shall fall' and 'one shall rise' episodes there just so AWESOME! O**

**anyway Enjoy and as always Please R + R ;)**

* * *

**T.M.I or T.M.E?**

I had just got home to base from a major mountain climb, which got my blood pumped as i came jogging into base, i had been out for at least three hours but something bout today just got me grinning like a Cheshire cat. "The fun has arrivedddddddd!" i sang.

"Must be using some kind of cloaking technology as i can only see you." Ratchet said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, well I'll just tell the air I'm breathing that climbing was great, it was pretty warm today but there was that perfect breeze to follow it." i said.

"let me clarify here, you were climbing at school?" he asked suspiciously.

i was in a too good of a mood to stutter i just came out and said it, "No, that walls a little **too **safe for me, i mean its not the real deal, like when your trained to do first aid on a dummy, its a completely different scenario when your faced with it in real life." i argued.

"point taken." he sighed, "so where were you climbing?" he asked, it was definitely weird to hear him having a conversation with me but hey maybe that's why I'm so damn cheerful.

"Just a rocky cliff side but i had the equipment with me." i said patting the rucksack on my back.

"you better had." he said with a light threat.

i sighed relived, it was nice to have him show concern for me after a long while of tension and insults, though i want to test that. "i-i did kind of scrape my knee though, we got any band aids left?" i asked innocently.

though he lightly scoffed, but that's a good sign, "can you not go a day without **some **kind of injury?" he tutted, though i placed my hands around my back as i shuffled my feet presenting him with a hang dog expression, "Don't think that ever since you put me in that vulnerable position that you can just walk all over me now." he said pointing a stern finger.

i emphasized my expression, "Aw but Ratchet, i don't mean it, its just the flaws of my youth."

he slapped a hand over his face as he groaned, "...check the first aid box its on the side in the lab." he said.

"first aid box?" i said raising an eyebrow, we never had a first aid box before, sure band-aids and maybe some eye wash but...

"Yes a first aid box! will you stop with the mind tricks!" he snapped though i had succeeded in invading his comfort zone heh.

"Okay take it easy chief." i said as i looked around the empty room, it wasn't uncommon for all bots to be out, i know that Jack and Raf had other things to be doing today but, "hey wasn't Miko supposed to be here today?" i asked as he stared at the screen for a brief moment.

"She's busy tidying up somewhere." He said waving a hand in a random direction.

I may have had a heart attack. "E-Excuse me? Miko and tidying is like the summoning of Satan himself." I said, i mean **the **Miko?

"Satan?" Ratchet said in confusion.

"You know that's really bad basic knowledge of humans if you don't know who the devil is." I said.

"I know who the devil is in your culture." he argued dragging out his words. "i just didn't know he had other names."

"So, what did Miko do that was so bad?"

"Nothing by your standards, it was just a diversion to keep her from that...bloodsport." Ratchet shuddered.

"Bloodsport?" i said tilting my head.

"Vehicles that are forced to wreak carnage on one another for enjoyment of humans." Ratchet said.

i shook my head lightly, "Oh you mean the monster truck rally. It is kinda funny how some things can look horrific to you guys and yet innocent to us, like if you guys started watching humans fight each other in an arena...oh wait that already exists, you know what never mind. But it is funny; like how Dad banned 'The Brave Little Toaster' he's rated it as unwatchable." I said chuckling.

"Unwatchable you say..." Ratchet thought then shook of the feeling as he returned to the screen.

though i noticed how dangerously quiet it was, i then spotted a mop that had been left by the stairs, i lightly puffed a laugh as i picked up, "Hey Ratch, either Miko's turned into a mop or she has left her post." i jested standing the mop up.

"Ratchet come in!" i heard Miko's voice come through the comm link as loud bashing noises could be heard too, she must have found a spider, urgh, i know that feeling i swear they follow me about on purpose.

"Miko? This is an emergency channel we need to keep it open for the othe...wait, where are you?" Ratchet said glancing around and i did the same.

"Doy-i! I'm with the thingamabob!" Miko then said.

"Thingama...the data cylinder!" Ratchet said with realization.

"Who?" i said puzzled, though i had to think for a while to try recollect those words.

"Yes! Can you bridge it out of here?" Miko asked.

"I'll reactivate arrival co-ordinates." He said as he pulled the lever on the groundbridge.

"Dude! Can't you open it any closer?" Miko said.

"Supply co-ordinates." Ratchet said.

"Err, 50 yards." Miko guessed.

"Precise co-ordinates!" Ratchet said.

"Weurgh!" Miko then yelled as the comm link shut off.

"Miko? Miko!" Ratchet yelled.

"There's a huge battle going on and Miko's in the middle of it? Ratchet you gotta let me go out there, even if the Autobots knew she was there...they've got their hands full." I begged.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet yelled.

"I'm not going to lie on the couch knowing i can do something." I said as i head downstairs. "its not rocket science, i can get her."

"Ratchet we need a bridge." Dad said over the comm link suddenly.

"No need for you to go now." Ratchet told me as he activated the Groundbridge.

With the sudden Groundbridge request happen so many moments after Miko's own request got me slight concerned though if anything happened to her i think Dads tone would have been much solemn or urgent, still these days when Miko does this kind of thing instead of lecture and droll on i have decided that a little force is needed as much as diplomacy...so now I'll probably just strangle her.

so my eyes met with two beings, Bulkhead and Miko and i immediately ran to her, "Miko are you okay?" i asked concerned.

"Of course." She said.

"Well good..." i then lightly slapped her across the back of the head.

"Ow!" Miko cried out holding her head.

"Are you Crazy?! I had about four heart attacks all in your name, i nearly aimed for a fifth!" I yelled at her.

"Oh Jeez." She said as she patted me on the shoulder and followed after Bulkhead.

I stood there for a while as i got totally blanked. "I'm just a damn joke to you ain't i woman?" i said grumpily as i followed after her.

"No, in fact i wasn't worried at all because i knew you'd come to save me." She said mockingly fluttering her eyes.

"...no i wouldn't." I simply said before following Ratchet and Bulkhead to the laboratory.

"Yes you would." Miko said not letting it go.

"Would not." I retaliated.

"Would too." She said again.

"loserssaywhat." I then said.

"What?"

"Yeaahhhhhhhhh!" i yelled triumphantly before coughing into my hand. "t-tell you what i need to carry around a big stick or something, just to whack you with, for the sake of slapstick or something." i griped as we walked over to Ratchets laboratory, "by the way..." i started as i scratched my head, "See i haven't exactly been here so...?" i said hoping she got my drift.

"Oh, Well, i, see there was this data cylinder, you do know what that is don't you?" she asked grimly.

"Er..." i started as again i scratched my head trying to charge up my brain or something, data cylinder. data cylinder? then it clicked, "Yeah sure basically information that was sent away so that the Decepticons couldn't get there hands on." i simply said.

she held a hand on her chest as she puffed out a breath of relief, "phew, i thought i was going to have to tell a story then." she said draping her arms so that they nearly touched the floor, i then rolled my wrist so she didn't lose sight of the topic, "W-Well anyway, i was personally asked for on the battlefield you see, for back up you know. and i happened to stumble upon the cylinder."

i raised an eyebrow, "'personally asked for?"

she wavered her hand, "Oh come on! Ratchet had me on mop duty!"

"Okay, I'll admit that sucks pretty hard." i said quickly moving on from that.

"Yeah well anyway, i tried to move the thing even tried to 'pick it up' b-but when i did it kind of started, well i thought i hit the self destruct on that thing but it kind of fired a laser into Bulkheads...head." she shrugged.

i lay a finger against my cheek as i translated, "Okay, so wheres this cylinder now?" i asked.

"Cons got it." she said partially turning her gaze to the floor, obvious guilt but i gave her a light shove towards Ratchets Lab so not to linger too much on regrets.

"Hey guess what i did today." i said putting her in a headlock position as she dragged her feet.

"If you say Mt Doom in that sentence I'm going to play another Ballard for you in the morning." she threatened darkly.

"B-But tomorrows Sunday? i sleep till like o-one in the afternoon!" i hollered.

"Yep but Sunday is also me and Bulkheads 'Thrash' day." she said throwing a fist in the air.

i drooped my arms as if i had no hope in life at all, "L-Lets just, you know, m-move it over here Miko." i said trying not to think too deeply into 'Trash day'.

* * *

So, Bulkhead was getting his head examined as i continued to dread the outcomes of tomorrow, i definitely need a big stick...or a Dinosaur. Though i still have no idea what the cylinder did to Bulkhead the others seem to be out there still, looking for any leads on it so i don't know its never been mentioned that the cylinder can defend itself, "I helped lose that thing, i wanna help find it. I need to get back in the field with Optimus." Bulkhead said before getting up off the table.

"Ep, ep, your under my watch now, Optimus's orders." Ratchet said making Bulkhead sit back down. "And running a full scan of your neural net would be a wiser use of your time."

Bulkhead then removed the cable from his head. "Come on doc there's nothing up there to scan." He said, well at least he can humor himself.

"He seems fine to me." Miko said backing him up.

Ratchet then sighed heavily. "Well if you insist on making yourself useful, you can help Miko tidy up." He somewhat sneakily as he revealed a mop to them.

"Urgh! He's mad with power." Miko moaned.

"Well i have heard that it is boring to **not** go mad with power, apparently no one listens to you." I said, though as Ratchet gave me a dangerous stare i thought it best to play it safe with my words.

Bulkhead then chuckled. "That's Ratchet, no vector squared alright." he said.

"What?" me and Miko said in unison.

"Hey, we got any paint around here?" Bulkhead asked as he swiveled the mop around.

"Art project? Cool!" Miko exclaimed.

"There should be some paint in storage well, one anyway." I said as Bulkhead eagerly made his way to storage with Miko close behind. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna see Ratchet."

Miko looked slightly dumbfounded at me, "what? willingly?" she asked.

i shooed her away, "just go paint." i said lightly.

So i made my way back to Ratchet who got back to monitoring the others, still what the heck was with Bulkheads change in vocabulary? was he speaking techno-babble? knowing myself anything i can't understand i usually just class it as techno-babble, "hey Ratch any word from the others?"

"Nothing yet." he said simply, "Why don't you go out for a while I'll contact you when they come back." Ratchet suggested to me.

i let myself grin, "No thanks i like to stay on hold, just in case something did happen." I said as i watched Ratchets fingers he started tinkering with something, something very small. "What's that you're working on?" i inquired.

he stared at me for a while and he looked slightly guilty for something, "Just a little experiment, no need in telling you what it is until I'm sure it will work." he said. What he had in his hand looked like a tiny chip or something, no bigger than my fingernail that must proves Ratchet must have the carefullest of hands, after he fiddled with it a few times he put it in a small compartment on his arm.

"Now I'm really curious." I said. Ratchet merely smiled at me as Miko came running in.

"Seriously Ratch you need to see what Bulk is painting in here, you too Ellen." She said.

"Yes, I'm sure one has never truly lived until one has beheld Bulkheads take on still life with lugnuts." Ratchet said as we followed after Miko.

As we turned a corner we came in sight of Bulkhead painting, "see? Did i tell you or what?" Miko said.

"The detrimental of one third of R cubed is RDRR." Bulkhead spouted out whilst painting weird formulas on the wall.

"That is not art...its science." Ratchet said. "I'd best let Optimus know immediately." he said patching through the comm link. "Optimus no need to scout for any evidence concerning the cylinder for i believe we already have what it contained, I'll give you the details when i bridge you back." Then he proceeded to the groundbridge very eagerly as i looked on at the symbols absolutely blank of what they mean.

"So Bulkhead getting zapped by that cylinder was a blessing in disguise?" i said tilting my head to the symbols. "What is it like written Cybertronian inscription?"

* * *

When Ratchet bridged the others back he filled them in with the details as he hooked Bulkhead up again to a scanner, we all gathered round as Ratchet explained. A scan of Bulkheads brain came on screen as a red flashing icon appeared inside it, "this hotspot you see here. Its information, data, living energy." Ratchet said.

"Hold on, it's alive, it's on fire and it's in Bulkheads brain?" Miko said slightly panicked as she pointed to her head.

"Chill Miko, the data is only inhabiting a fraction of my brain, infinitesimal by standard neural net densities, wait...how do i know all that?" Bulkhead said confused at his new found knowledge.

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access." Dad theorized.

"A security measure." Ratchet added, well i guess it defended itself in a different way.

"It would have jettisoned, heavenward, lost to the stars." Dad said gazing above.

Bulkhead chuckled slightly, "except my fat engine block got in the way." He said knocking on his head.

"Every on there made a grab for it, but the cylinder doesn't go off till Miko touches it?" Arcee questioned.

"The cylinders originated from Cybertrons golden age, pre-dating the Autobot, Decepticon division." Ratchet said bringing an onscreen image of the cylinder.

"So It wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat." Dad said.

"Only alien life forms such as humans." Ratchet said as Miko shuffled her feet.

"**So this here is...?" **Bee started.

"Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Arcee asked.

"i don't want to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be a formula for a synthetic formula." Ratchet theorized.

"**Really? Jackpot!" **Bee exclaimed throwing a few triumphant punches in the air.

"We hit the mother load?" Arcee added.

"Homemade Energon? _just like Primus used to make._" i jested old man style.

"Miko do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead asked her.

"Uhh..." was Miko's reply.

"Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force. With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems." Bulkhead explained.

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war." Dad said hopeful.

"Or handing us the key to revitalising cybertron." Ratchet said **very **hopeful.

"We got the goods and all Megatron got was an empty bucket." Arcee said.

"How often do i get to use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead said.

* * *

Me and Miko sat watching bulkhead right down his formula and it was taking all day and after i got so super hyped before. "Come on Miko, can we do something already?" i asked.

"After this one Bulkhead will most defiantly have a break, then I'll show you some new songs I've come up with on my guitar." She said lightly, i like a range of different music even a few metal ones but not really what Miko was into too, but I'd listen anyway, well maybe if i listen to her tunes today i won't have to on Sunday. So we waited as Bulkhead spouted more gibberish that was hard to keep up with, we were only five minutes in when Miko had got bored herself.

"Aren't you done yet?" she griped. Bulkhead ignored her and continued writing down the formula, when he finished the slab he was painting on Arcee dragged it away to take to ratchet. "Break time! How about a lightning round of TNT street racer 7?" Miko said, i lifted my head to the sound of video games, but in response Bulkhead merely started painting again on a fresh new slab.

"Aw." Miko sighed.

I lay on the floor as this could be awhile, i put my hands behind my head as i stared at the high ceiling "he isn't stopping anytime soon, wanna go motor crossing?" i asked hoping that would grab her attention.

she looked at me slightly tempted by that offer as she bit her lip, "H-He'll be finished soon, and I'm sure Bulkhead would love to watch motor crossing." she said.

"I guess so, but I'm going to fall asleep soon." I said crossing my leg over the over.

Miko stood there for a moment as she tapped her fingers on the bar, "i know. Be right back." She told me as she ran off, i simply sighed and decided to nod off for a bit as the sound of Bulkhead spouting nonsense was so mind confusing it sent me to sleep.

* * *

"e-er no Mommy I'd never say a bad word."I stirred as i heard loud buzzing sounds, but i shook it off as i turned on my side, though to what i was dreaming about at the time...i-if you don't mind that's my own business. so i kept tossing to the side as that buzzing wouldn't stop, "Tell the wasp to go home...no Sox don't tease him..."

Then a loud strum of guitar strings rang in my ear, i leaped off the floor as i held out an invisible gun "Where's the fire?!" i yelled as i flipped over the banister, i grabbed on the edge with a hand as i tried to remember where i was, then Miko said something and so did Bulkhead but my ears were buzzing. "What!?" i yelled as i tried to get some hearing back in my ear.

"I'm trying to concentrate." Bulkhead told Miko.

"Urgh! Your starting to sound just like Ratchet!" Miko said.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked with confusion on his face, me and Miko both had stunned faces as Bulkhead demonstrated sudden amnesia.

"W-We'd better consult with Ratchet." I told her as i pulled myself back up onto the platform, she nodded as her mouth hung open slightly, i brushed myself down as Miko jogged ahead of me.

"Ratch i think Bulks losing his mind." Miko said concerned, Ratchets face didn't give any look of surprise as me and Miko's faces dropped.

"You...already know." Miko said feeling betrayed.

"Miko we didn't want to frighten you, but rest assured Optimus has a plan." Ratchet said trying to reassure her.

"Optimus isn't Bulkheads doctor, i just need to know, when Bulks done spitting out that formula, he'll go back to being regular old Bulkhead right?" Miko asked half hopeful and half denial, in response Ratchet looked away from her. Miko then shut her eyes tight as i put an arm around her.

"Come on Miko like Ratchet said Dad has a plan, most likely a way to get that data out of Bulks head, so let's go watch over him for the time being okay?" i said trying to reassure myself also.

She nodded slowly as we both went over to Bulkhead but again he was oblivious to anything except his paintings as he continued writing down the formula, i can see where Miko's coming from seeing Bulkhead like this it's like he's just a...machine. Miko focused on one thing herself as i sat myself down again, she desperately attempted to get Bulkhead to remember his own memories, how they met, previous battles with Cons, Wheeljack, who he also couldn't remember, but the saddest part of all this was Bulkhead had forgotten who Miko was.

"Miko..." i started as i saw her hold herself, she didn't answer instead she went over to the computer. "What are you doing?" i asked finding my feet.

"Groundbridging us to the monster truck rally i took Bulkhead too, that should jog his memory." she said hopeful.

"Miko we can't leave base especially in Bulkheads current condition." I told her firmly.

"Ellen please..." she said welling up. "I can't lose him, the way he is now, it's like he's-he's, gone." She said.

I felt myself loosen abit, for her to say that she was already at the end of her rope, I sighed, "Alright, alright but I'm coming too God forbid you bump into a monster truck and lose your memory too."

Miko nodded, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumped, I'm still a little tired after that abrupt wake up call, so Miko picked up the paintbrush, well the mop Bulkhead was using and she flailed it in the air using it to make him follow.

"Come on." She encouraged "you wanna finish your formula don't you?" As Bulkhead followed mindlessly, me and Miko ran through the portal as on the other side was the said monster truck rally. "Okay we're here, now what?" i asked looking around the empty place.

"Just give him time to acknowledge his surroundings." Miko said as Bulkhead took the mop from her and wandered over to a wall, this was a sad sight, I've never seen Miko so desperate and she kept trying to hang on to that hope that Bulkhead will snap out of it, but its not a case of remembering its that information in his head that's forcing all that out.

Bulkhead again continued to paint his equations, as Miko ran up to him. "Hey Bulk remember that head on collision with those two trucks? Wasn't that some carnage?"

Bulkhead merely spat out some more gibberish...in Cybertronian terms, he's become a printer. "Miko..." i started sadly.

"Look! You love monster trucks. Remember when we snuck in here after the show last week?" Miko said trying again, and again there was no change in Bulkhead.

"Miko..." i said again.

"Hold on." she told me firmly. "Is any of this ringing a bell?" She said to Bulkhead.

Then we got a response from Bulkhead "bell curve? No that wouldn't factor in." But it wasn't the response we wanted.

"How about our Sunday morning dune bashings?" she said sounding more desperate with each question asked. "Rocking out to slash monkey, helping me out with my homework, ha ha trick question! You know i don't do homework...don't you?" she said in a small voice.

"Okay forget the past, starting now we can make new memories." she said in her final hope.

I let her be, but its too soon Ratchet said so himself that theirs a plan, but she's scared, change as quick as this doesn't really sit well. Bulkhead spoke again in gibberish, Miko had to come to terms with the situation. "Bulkhead, i know somewhere inside you always remember me and i just want you to know, I'll never forget you." She said as she leaned against his leg.

I sighed, "Miko he's not lost, he..."

"Boohoo! I'm shedding lubricant." Came the voice of Breakdown as he mocked the tender scene.

"Scrap" i whispered.

"Follow me right now, or these guys are gonna...steal the formula!" Miko told Bulkhead.

"My equations." Bulkhead said with panic in his voice as he followed Miko out to the car park.

I stayed behind. "Screw this, no more running." I said as i faced Knockout, Breakdown transformed and came speeding past me, between the two of them Knockout was the brains and Breakdown the brawn so as he's destroying everything he comes in contact with instead of thinking I'm counting on Miko to outsmart the big lug.

"How cute." Knockout said as he got out his pole of electricity. "I really don't want to get the smell of scorched flesh running through my vents but i do like the crackling sounds whenever a bug gets zapped." He said as he harpooned the pole my way, i barrel rolled out of the way as Knockout got his pole stuck he used a little too much force there.

"_What i know so far is that Knockout is a Decepticon of personal perfection and so how will he like this?"_ i thought as i scratched my nails down his finish.

By instinct Knockout grabbed his leg. "M-My finish." He said horrified as he tried shining it up again.

I then grabbed his pole; he was bent down on one leg so i ran up his back, _"God, i look so dumb holding this huge thing_" i thought to myself, without a second though i shoved that thing right in his neck. "yahhh!" i cried in an outburst of adrenaline.

"Dahhhh!" he cried as he fell flat on his face, i threw the pole to one side as i looked at Knockouts smoking neck.

"If that pole was about six foot long, i wouldn't mind having one myself." i said admiring it from afar, i jumped off Knockouts back as his fingers twitched slightly, "i haven't got long, but what to do about Breakdown." i said as i caught my breath then prepared for another run, i looked back though, i couldn't help but smile as i was finally able to bring a Decepticon to his knee's instead of **just **trying to survive of course with the help of there weaponry.

I found myself in the car park Breakdown was already laying waste to it in his search for Bulkhead. looking at his scale there was no way i could reason or dent his pride, he just focuses on one thing, so to find them i crawled my way through the many heavy weighted vehicles, i looked under then to try and find Miko's feet.

Knockout came driving into the car park too as he revved aggressively.

He transformed and met up with breakdown, "have you found them yet?" he yelled frustrated.

"What happened to you?" Breakdown asked amusingly.

"Just find them,** all** of them." Knockout ordered.

"But we only need Bulkhead." Breakdown argued.

"Just **do **it." He said dangerously rubbing the back of his neck.

As they separated Knockout lifted up the vehicles in a more delicate manner then Breakdown as he was smashing every vehicle he past, i watched on as i did a series of duck, cover, duck, cover and rolls.

"Breakdown, forget the human. she's not the one **i **want." i heard Knockout say as i peeked my head round to see Miko run further and further away from the car park, Miko would ever abandon Bulkhead, so what was she doing? I looked over from my position which was farther apart then Miko's as i saw Bulkhead suddenly transform and paint all over Knockout.

"You painted my paintjob! Prepare for **surgery!**" i heard him yell as i ran in that direction.

"Why...am i always...in the most awkward...of places." I panted as i ran like i was on fire, as i approached closer i saw two beams of red lights shoot up into the sky, "come on move you lazy legs!" i yelled. as i came up from behind Breakdown and Knockout a groundbridge opened up as Dad, Bee and Arcee came through it, making Breakdown and Knockout retreat.

I looked on the aftermath as Bulkhead lay still on the ground showing no signs of consciousness as Miko weeped on him. "B-Bulkhead." She sobbed.

"Ratchet, re-open the groundbridge." Dad said. Bee and Dad got a hold of Bulkheads arms as they carried him to base, Arcee walked alongside me as i tried to comfort Miko, oh what a day.

* * *

When we got in Miko had ceased crying and instead went into deep sadness as she sat by Bulkheads side, Ratchet hooked him up to the scanner. "The data has been fully expelled, but Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive." Ratchet said with grim truth.

"Because the energy took Bulkheads mind with it...heavenward...lost to the stars." Miko said burying her head between her knees, "it's my fault you won't know the rest of the formula and it's my fault Bulkheads gone forever." She sniffed.

"Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands." Dad told her reassuringly.

"If anyone would've backed that play...its Bulkhead." Arcee said with a choked sound in her voice.

"it's simply too early to know the extent of his condition, something as simple as a familiar sight or smell perhaps even a sound, could trigger Bulkheads awakening." Ratchet explained as an idea lit up in Miko's face. She suddenly ran off like a shot to grab her guitar and she set herself up quickly too, she turned up the volume and tuned up her guitar as that loud buzzing sound emanated from the speakers...she strummed it. The echo of the guitar bounced around the whole room as we waited for a result...the sound died down and Bulkheads condition was the same and Miko lowered her head.

Then the scanner interrupted the silence as a groan came from Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead?" Miko said.

He then abruptly raised himself off the table as he imitated the guitar. "I **love **that song!" He announced as he looked around the room, and then spotted Miko. "Miko." He said lightly as the two locked eyes on each other the peace in Miko's face was all that needed to be said, perfect end to a...not so perfect day, but despite most of the day being on my back...o-oh, i-i've got a migraine coming o-on.

* * *

**A/N alright bring on the Ratchet the Addict has a nice ring to it i feel B)**


	23. Stronger, Faster

**A/N yay! i'm kinda, sorta, almostish nearly catching up with the series, the mid-season break in way was a mercy for me lol. anyway after this one its onto the epic season finale stuff :D**

* * *

**Stronger, Faster**

Since Bulkhead transcribed most of that synthetic Energon, Ratchets wasted no time in putting the rest of the pieces together, he worked all through the night and day, he was so driven on getting the code cracked i had to take his place as bridge operator, which was annoying because i had to sit at the computer all day waiting for a random pick up response from the others. But he was getting close, he'd been testing it on that weird looking mechanism, the same make that Jack built for his science project way back (and there's still been no word from it since), the substance was green and it showed in the subject as well.

I got up one morning early, ready for another shift of Groundbridging, Decepticon activity and possible items of Cybertronian origin, i was still not dressed yet and i had a coffee in my hand, i don't even like coffee!

I actually fell asleep in the chair until the mid afternoon, till Ratchet woke me up, "Ellen, those Decepticons won't find themselves you know!" he yelled though i think he just wanted to watch me fall out of my chair on purpose.

I jolted up as i snorted and randomly tapped the computer, "dugdahdcecoffbananafish." I rambled. As i spun round in my chair i got a fright when Raf was right next to me. "When did you get here?" i asked and i had my hands up shielding my face.

"Six hours ago." He said giving me an inquisitive look.

"Is that all?" i said as i stared blankly at the screen i had been looking at the screen for so long i was getting drunken vision. "Ohh! Ratchet can i please take a break, I'm having a pink elephants on parade hallucination." I begged.

"If you must." He said looking into a microscope. "Hmm surprisingly stable." He then said with fascination as Raf wandered over to him and i stood beside him dragging my feet.

"Is that synthetic Energon?" Raf asked.

"Well, yes in fact I'm preparing to test a sample. I see you come equipped with protective goggles." Ratchet said.

"I can watch?" Raf said with excitement.

Ratchet laughed for such an eager young boy to be so fascinated. "We just add some to this test engine." Ratchet said as all eyes and optics in the room were eagerly waiting for a result.

The test engine suddenly sprung to life looking like a steam powered device, "it works! Bee!" Raf called.

Ratchet then waggled his finger at him "er, ep, ep, this sidiration of the formula requires further **trial** before we could even think about using it for fuel, ammunition or first aid...which is rather unfortunate since our own Energon reserves are at an all time low." He said regrettably. "Our severely outnumbered warriors have been rapidly burning through our stockpile of late, as the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural Energon is in such short supply on your planet and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in **all **the Earth's deposits. **But** if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we can manufacture all the energy we'll ever need."

As he finished his words a green flashing alarm came on as i turned around to look at the screen and the other Autobots were quick to respond. "More Energon on the move." Arcee said.

"Again?" Bulkhead said sounding a bit fed up.

"There recent activities suggests a familiar pattern, the Decepticons are desperately scouting for deposits to mine." Dad said before facing the others. "Autobots!" he started an order.

"Optimus." Ratchet then said as Dad faced him.

"If one of you comes back wounded this time well, our Energon reserves are nearly depleted." Ratchet said with much worry.

"Understood, activate the groundbridge." as he said that i activated it myself, "Autobots! Roll out!" He finally said, as him, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bee went on an Energon pursuit.

With that done i was ready for some brunch, "you want anything Raf while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Maybe just a soda please." He said.

"Sure thing bro." i said as i stretched, "Uh, i shouldn't have sat down for seven hours." i said, then a loud thud was heard as i looked for a source, me and Raf looked over the railings, Ratchet was out cold on the floor with a broken vile just below his feet.

I put my hands on my head in panic "oh no! He's been doing the bad stuff, where did we go wrong?" i yelled.

"He used himself as a test subject?" Raf said.

We both then ran downstairs as we both climbed on top of him, i poked him in the face, and then slapped him a few times. "Hmm, unresponsive." Raf face palmed next to me. I then leaned into his face, "Ratchet! Ratchet!" oh Primus he's not breathing...what?! he doesn't breathe Ellen you dumbo! I looked at Raf and shrugged my shoulders "No wait I've got it...Ratchet I'm touching your stuff." He didn't budge. "Wow, this is serious."

Then Raf had a go, "Ratchet! Wake up." Ratchet started to stir as his optics changed to a shade of green, we both got off him as he regained consciousness.

"Ugh, how is it that such small beings can be so loud?" he moaned as he got himself off the ground.

"Hey i was yelling like a banshee, maybe its all to do with pitch." i pondered.

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf said.

"I'm fine...I'm..." he then stopped as he looked as his arms and loosened them up a bit, "I'm more then fine." He announced, he then checked his vital statistics. "Ha, energy efficiency is up by 30%, motor functions optimal, heh heh. Any word from the others?" he then asked us.

We both shook out heads.

Ratchet sighed, "I just hope that's a good sign." He said, as he looked down at me. "Ellen, good grief your still in your nightwear! get changed! Move! Move! Move!" he said as he brushed me across the room with his foot.

"What the F?" i said utterly confused of how i got from point A to point B so fast, still with a dumbfounded expression Ratchet started clapping his hands to get me to move, "Okay, I'm going, good lord." though when he turned his back i just stayed put, i don't really feel like getting changed.

"Ratchet, lock onto Arcee's co-ordinates and prepare an emergency Groundbridge." Came Dad over the comm link.

"I'm locked on. Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base." Ratchet told her monitoring the situation.

"Save it Ratchet I'm too close!" was Arcee's response.

"Don't be a fool!" Ratchet said as Arcee didn't answer back, he could only track her movements, "she's hurt." He then announced "man the groundbridge." He told Raf as he sped straight into action, needless to say we were both dumbfounded.

"Raf on second thoughts i might get changed, you gonna be okay here?" i asked.

"sure." He replied.

"Hey Raf?" i then added.

"Yeah?"

"You saw that too right?" i asked not really trusting my eyes at that moment.

"Y-Yeah." he said slightly hesitantly.

"Huh." i breathed out as i headed down the hallway, okay the synthetic Energon has definitely increased his capability **way **up, but i hope that these are only **physical **side effects, now where are my pants?

* * *

"come on now." i said struggling to get my jeans on, and no way is it a weight problem i must of turned the heat on too high on the washing machine, "up, up, up...u-up there!" i said finally getting the zipper up, though i had to take deep breaths, "That's it, I'm getting jogging pants." so the loud sounds of the Groundbridge was the heads up that everyone was back though i had to slowly walk in, seriously I'm walking like a drone right now my legs are that stiff, so i saw the guys and Ratchet who had picked up Raf briefly and put him down, okay? Then he noticed me and try to do the same thing. "Hey man, we're just friends!" i said taking a leap backwards.

"Alright, what's your secret?" Arcee asked as i was pleasantly relieved before i was apprehended.

"No secret, just a thing i like to call...synthen." he said as he threw a batch to Arcee, he sounded like a commercial.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee said "i thought the formula was..."

"Incomplete? Heh, not anymore." Ratchet said.

"**No...Kidding?" **Bee said sticking his face into the green batch then passing it to Bulkhead.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy then i do a smart guy?" Bulkhead said as Dad then picked up the vile.

"Ratchet, i question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject." he said.

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there, he was in overdrive! We should all try this stuff." Arcee said ecstatic.

"Or give Ratchet more so we can have a vacation!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"I agree the initial result seem promising, but i recommend that further testing be confined to machines, not Autobots." Dad said. "Though outnumbered we may be old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more then we need another in the field." He said putting a hand on Ratchets shoulder.

Ratchet made a quiet sigh to himself as he turned to the computer, but as the others went off to mind there own business i noticed he followed after them notably down the hallway, though as he did Dad merely took his place. i continued to struggle with these forsaken jeans of mine as i was on the floor trying to loosen the material up. i noticed Dad was tilting his head at me, "H-Heh." i merely said as i stood up though i felt a light blush fall over my face.

"Perhaps a replacement is in order?" he said lightly.

i kind of held a slight grip on my hips, "H-Hey Dad...?" i started hesitantly.

"If it is a personal question i will try to not be so descriptive." he said, yeah and he was, i mean when i was a certain age he was very descriptive when i asked questions, that much so my face would be beetroot color, my palms would be sweating and i would shudder to the fact that he knew this stuff.

"W-Well i guess this question you could kind of relate with, but..."

he shook his head lightly, "Is it a question that you would be more comfortable to discuss with the opposite gender?" he asked.

"W-Well maybe, but..." i then stopped as i slid my hands over my hips a few times just to get him to guess but i know that wouldn't work, "O-Okay I'm just going to say it, since we got here do you think that maybe, i've become, a little, well, do you think i've put weight on?" i finally asked.

"Ah young female humans and self esteem, though you've never been that interested in your body mass before." he said a sound of humor in his voice.

"Please, Dad don't call it that, you make me look like a whale or something, but seriously..." i started as i turned to one side then the other, "do i look different to you?"

he shook his head again, "I see no physical change." i then looked myself over as i continued to pose and check for any changes anyway all the while Dad kept watching me. i then heard a light chuckle from his direction.

"What?" i asked.

"Is your confidence lowering?" he asked.

"Er, No."

"Something does not fit and you suddenly become anxious?" he said.

i brushed myself down to show i wasn't concerned, "I-I'm not anxious, i just don't like, i mean the jeans, ah screw it i don't want to end up letting myself go."

"you are fine, i do however see a physical change in those jeans, perhaps they have shrunk?" he said.

"i, was never really that great at using the washing machine." i admitted, he gave a light nod as he returned to monitoring the computer screens, i looked myself over again as i grinned slightly, i then made my way upstairs as i forgot Raf was still at the computers himself, and i blushed again as he must've heard.  
"Y-You know you should right a book about self-esteem, i mean i don't wear make up because of you, i was going to but, you being a major spokesmen and all i realized you can't improve **this** face." i jested to him.

"I think society was putting too much pressure on you at that time, even now, though i try to understand." he said.

"you have a better understanding then most. I'm just a little paranoid is all." i then coughed into my hand to change the subject, "So if you all start using that synthen, does that mean all your optic colours will be green? Because that would be weird."

"It will be a while until any Autobot can use the synthetic Energon, we cannot risk any side effects." he said.

"Just as well because it's like Ratchet turned into Popeye." I said.

"But with Ratchet like this now, we're not going to be on Groundbridge duty forever are we?" Raf asked.

"Hell no, they can walk back." I said leaning up against the railing, i noticed Dad shake his head again, "Your neck must be sore, the amount of times i make you do that." i said grinning, then suddenly we heard a loud smashing noise, as Dad whipped his head towards the hallway. "What was that?" i asked gripping the railings.

"Maybe there over doing the training a little bit? Bee has done that a few times." Raf said.

"Well i don't really want to call Fowler for repairs." I said as i pointed at Dad, "You can do it." i said in a childish voice., then Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee came walking into the room acting a bit too casual. "What was with all the noise?" i asked.

Then another green flashing alarm came on, "Looks like the Cons hit another vein." Arcee said.

"Autobots roll out!" Dad said wasting no time.

"Hey, hey. Shouldn't we wait for out secret weapon?" Bulkhead asked.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise." Dad said.

"But you never know if it may require additional fire power." Ratchet said immediately after Dad had finished speaking, he just appeared. "Bumblebee can handle Groundbridge duty." When he said that i was kind of relieved my button tapping fingers no longer feel pain.

"**O****-Okay."** Bee responded.

"Time to put some **hurt** on those Decepticons." Ratchet said as Bumblebee activated the Groundbridge, and Ratchet took lead as the others tried to catch up with him.

"Hey Bee is it me, or is Ratchet getting a bit ahead of himself?" i asked.

"**Actually before, he threw bulk through a wall and then tried to challenge me to a test of speed...and also tried to make a move on Arcee." **Bee said.

"So that's what that noise was well that's a...wait... eww! The old dude was flirting with Arcee? I am going to gag." I heaved. "but seriously how long does one vile last?"

**"Well until he's injured, but he only took one vile i mean that barely covers our normal intake." **he said.

"True." i then tapped my fingers against my shoulder, "Hey Bee, Can i use you as a climbing frame?"

"**You're the only one who asks these kinds of questions." **he said rolling his optics.

"Well can i?" i asked again.

"**Why?"** he said.

"J-Just to see how fast i can climb up you, future reference that sort of thing." I said, okay i may also be feeling a little bloated...w-well just to be sure that it **is **the jeans and not me.

He sighed **"Okay...want me to time ya?" **he said.

"Yes please." I said running up to his feet, i pressed two hands against him as i readied myself. "Okay ready?"

"**yep**." He replied.

"Okay go!" i announced as i climbed up Bumblebee like my life depended on it, just like scaling a wall but surprisingly easier because of all the individual metal plating that exposed gaps to smaller beings such as myself, stopped when i reached his head, "done!"

"**8 seconds." **Bumblebee said.

"...let's go again!" i exclaimed as my shoe slipped off my foot. "Oh man." I moaned as the shoe bounced towards the Groundbridge entrance.

"**Well what do you expect? You've been wearing those trainers for years." **Bee said as i slided down his back.

"But i like them." I said putting on a small voice. "Okay I'll get some new ones, but the **same **ones, I'm falling apart Bee." I said as i slipped my shoe back on and then sat on the floor tying them back up again. "Urgh i hate shoe laces, Velcro is the way to go." i then looked under the shoe; the sole was completely worn down. "I need them sooner than i thought."

"**You gonna sit there pruning your shoes?" **Bee said teasingly.

"Do i say anything about your car wax?" i then retaliated.

"**I like to make an impression." **He argued.

"Well I'm sure Knockout will fall for you." I jested as i continued to sit on the floor.

Bumblebee was about to retaliate until the comm link opened up "Bumblebee, bridge us back." Dad said.

"Well that was quick." I said examining my trainers still.

Bumblebee activated the Groundbridge as no one came through it for a while, just then Ratchet came through as he set his optics on me. "Hey Ratch did you lay the..." Ratchet then out of nowhere took a swipe for me and placed me behind his neck, i gripped for dear life. "Whoa!" i exclaimed "Ratchet what are you..."

"Stay there!" he ordered as he ran back the way he came, i hanged on for my life as Ratchet charged at Bulkhead, he lifted him off the ground and threw him at Dad and Arcee, he then transformed and sped off on the dusty road.

I sat in the passenger seat as i swayed harshly from left to right at Ratchets crazy driving as well as the sudden transformation. "Ratchet! Where are we going!? And why have i got to come?!" i asked panicked.

"I need a witness of Megatrons destruction so i can prove it right in Optimus's face by using you, so he can see how right i am of how we should be coming at them with all we got and this synthen is going to prove my point" He said in a rather angry tone.

"You're going to take on Megatron by yourself?" i said stunned.

"Be quiet!" he yelled as the seatbelt wrapped around my mouth, naturally i yelled in muffled cries. "It's up to you Ellen, you can go with me silently for the trip or i can render you unconscious until we get there." He threatened as the seatbelt started to choke my neck, i gagged Ratchet was actually enduring pain onto me, i was struggling to breathe and i felt sick, so i nodded violently, as he let go.

"Good girl, i knew you could see it my way." He said still in an angry tone, I rubbed my neck as he had left a large red mark, like a collar, i was silent as i was nervous and the drive wasn't helping either Ratchets never physically hurt me before and that alone has rendered me speechless, what the hell is wrong with him? forceful behaviors one thing but now he's just plain aggressive. The trip wasn't long as we came to a huge mine, no one was guarding it from outside, Ratchet transformed again and held me in his grip a bit too tightly may i add.

"This makes it all too easy." He said as he placed me on the ground. "Try to keep up." He said as i ran after him, he wasn't merciful in waiting for me either.

"_I still can't wrap my head around this sudden turn of events." _I thought. Inside Ratchet was like a ninja he snuck up on most of the Vehicons and knocked them all out cold as we made ourselves go deeper into the mine the tunnels were huge, put the whole human things aside because either way Ratchet is in a real disadvantage as much as i am, but i-i will admit i don't want to say anything in case he turned on me again, Ratchet wasn't exactly subtle about his entrance either, he was making himself known and casually jogging as around another corner we came across Breakdown and a Vehicon.

Ratchet then made whistling and clicking noises like when you call over a horse. I stayed back a bit, seriously how vulnerable are we right now, "there's nothing to fear, don't be a coward." Ratchet told me. Great i'm a coward now.

"I was wondering when you might show." Breakdown said. Ratchet said nothing and simply charged as he swiftly took care of the Vehicon, then like with Bulkhead he easily took down Breakdown as he fell to the floor. Ratchet then forced him to his feet.

"Move it, you're one of the many messages i have for your master." He growled as he pushed Breakdown into walking in front of him. "Ellen, here now." He told me firmly. I ran behind him as i looked in every direction i was very cautious, it was me and Ratchet against a whole army of Cons, including Megatron.

But i couldn't even object to the idea as Ratchet didn't feel like a friend at the moment, i felt threatened by his presence, i've been pushed back into a frightened little child again, i even rubbed a hand down my arm to express my vulnerability. As we turned another corner we heard the voice of Megatron himself. "And what new Autobot would that be?" he said as he and Knockout both looked at Breakdowns sudden entrance as Ratchet let him fall to the floor.

"Hoo hah!" Ratchet exclaimed as he posed.

"Well er..."Knockout stuttered.

"**That** is your new fearsome enemy?" Megatron chuckled darkly. "He's Optimus Primes medic."

"Oh no Megatron, i am you doctor of doom." Ratchet corrected, i would've face palmed if i wasn't so nervous for him right now, Ratchet then swiftly charged at Megatron as he punched him square in the face as it propelled him backwards slamming in the back of the wall.

Megatron wiped a drip of Energon from his mouth as he looked at it. "Alright then." He said darkly.

"_Oh God"_ i thought. Ratchets about to face off with Megatron in his now serious state of mind, if he mortally wounded Ratchet i couldn't do anything about it. I stood and watched as i glanced around my surroundings, there were only tunnels, nowhere to hide, or run, or fight...

Ratchet charged with full might at Megatron "for Cybertron!" he yelled as he threw a fist at Megatron, but Megatron merely grabbed his hand as he twisted his arm nearly breaking it, Ratchet yelled in pain as Megatron kept his arm in that position.

"Ratchet is more spirited then i recollect." Megatron said intrigued.

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" Knockout shrugged.

Megatron then took his other fist and rammed it in Ratchets side as i heard the sound of liquid leaking from him. "No!" i yelled. Ratchet was in shock from the sudden pain and agony as Megatron threw him to the ground.

"There's your laboratory sample, doctor, Find out. If a chemical can do this for Optimus Primes lap dog, imagine what it can do for our troops" Megatron laughed as he blankly passed me by.

Ratchet held his side as his voice held instant regret. "Optimus I've been a fool." He said weakly.

I ran to his side as Knockout swiftly got to taking his sample from him, "Ratchet, hold on!" i pleaded to him as i held my arms around his head.

Knockout stared at me as he sucked out the synthetic energon from Ratchets body, "I'll deal with you soon, especially after you took your dirty little fingers and scraped them all over my finish and that was the original body work too." He said as he stood up to his full height and played about with the vile of synthen. "Doctor to Doctor i must say your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're **gone.**" he then transformed his arm into a buzz saw as he put it towards Ratchets face.** "**Which will happen in, 3,2,1!" when i expected the worse or when i felt to do something drastic a loud noise got all our attentions as Knockout pulled back his arm. "Scrap!" he exclaimed.

Ratchet saw the opportunity and grabbed Knockouts arm as he kicked him back propelling Knockout back and causing him to drop the synthen, i stepped back as Ratchet heaved himself to his feet as Knockout came charging at him and pinned him up against the wall as he attempted to saw him again, what ensured now was a struggle as the buzz saw came closer towards his face and it scratched his finish Ratchet then pushed Knockouts arm to one side and head butted him. Knockout put a hand on his face as he again swung his buzz saw at him, Ratchet side stepped to the right as Knockout lodged his saw into the wall, Ratchet then walked weakly to the vile of synthen as he continued to hold himself, he then picked it up as he stared at it for the longest of moments.

Knockout then laughed with his saw still jammed, "what are you going to do drink it?" he mocked.

Again Ratchet stared at it, "No, I'm going to destroy it!" he exclaimed as he threw the batch at the wall, it shattered and the liquid was no more.

Knockout finally got his saw out the wall, "you idiot! Megatron will have my head!" he yelled.

Ratchet finally succumbed to his wounds as he collapsed on his back, i looked up to Knockout who glared at me, then suddenly had a shocked look on his face as he suddenly retreated. I looked behind to see Dad, Arcee and Bulkhead run towards our position Dad bent down to Ratchet as his body leaked of synthetic energon.

"Bumblebee we need a bridge." Dad said Bee through the comm link, i ran to Dads feet, the presence of non aggressive beings was comforting.

* * *

When we got back, Ratchet got hooked up to some much needed energon as we waited for him to regain consciousness. "How you doing Ellen?" Arcee asked as she sat beside me, only in times of distress does Arcee ask of my well being.

"Not too bad just got an annoyingly sore throat, but that's all." I said hiding the bright red mark on my face. "When do you think he'll wake up?" i asked her.

"We're hoping soon, he lost allot of Energon though and we're not exactly medics" she said solemnly.

"This days been all other the place." I sighed, Arcee gave a light pat on the shoulder as she went to check Ratchets vitals.

"Ellen?" Dad then came over as i looked up at him. "Knowing Ratchet was under the effects of the synthetic Energon and therefore was not his self, did he do or say anything distressing?" he asked.

"No." I lied i can be a pretty good liar when i wanted to be, I've had allot of practice after all, but then again a friend told me that's the signs of a psychotic killer.

Dad nodded and looked to Ratchet who started to stir as he heaved himself to sit up but Dad gently placed him back down. "Easy old friend, you lost allot of Energon, good and bad." He said smiling at him.

"I-I-I didn't intend to hurt anyone i-i just wanted so...badly to..." Ratchet said hesitantly.

"Help us. We know" Dad finished for him as he continued to smile. "But you nearly cost the loss of something irreplaceable...our medic and a most trusted friend." He said gently. I then came to Ratchets bedside so i could face him. "You did lead us to a much needed Energon supply." He said motioning to Bee and Bulkhead bringing in cubes of Energon. "And for that, we should all be grateful."

"The synthetic Energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again." Ratchet said as Dad nodded to him. "On **machines **not Autobots." He added.

"Let us take comfort in the fact you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained." Dad said. Ratchet laid back his head as i climbed up on the table and sat next to him, Dad went to help with storing the Energon leaving me and Ratchet alone.

"Ellen." He said that like he forgot i existed or something. He then turned his face away from me. "i can't look at you not after what I've put you through."

"Ratchet its fine, that was the synthetic Energon talking, not you. Let's just move on shall we?" i said. Ratchet stared at the red mark on my neck, "don't worry about that it'll be gone in a few hours." I said, though i don't think I'll be forgetting that ugly side of Ratchet anytime soon...well his even uglier side.

Ratchet sat there silent staring at the ceiling guilt written all other his face, so i leaned into his face and nuzzled him he made a slight 'huh' sound as i did so, i didn't expect it myself i-i just **really **didn't like **that **Ratchet back there and i guess I'm just really relieved we've got the original one back. "I bare no ill will to you." I said boldly, and then put on a more comical voice. "But seriously...machines, not Autobots."

"Not Autobots." Ratchet repeated.

* * *

**A/N next chapter 'One Shall Fall' please R + R. oh this weather is too muggy for me -_-**


	24. One shall fall

**A/N it begins :) **

* * *

**One Shall Fall**

"Hey guys, what's going down?" i said as i jumped of the sofa to get a seat.

"Ellen have you just got up now?" jack asked.

"I was pretty restless last night kept having different nightmares every few hours." I said as i yawned.

"What was the nightmares about?" raf asked.

"well two birds were dancing in the sky, corny i know but there's more, then this hawk with silver tipped wings swooped down and grabbed one of the birds, the other bird pecked at this hawk until he let it go, then the bird fell to the ground as it bled purple and then the other bird came to comfort it as it was dying then it shed a tear that glowed blue and the dying bird turned out okay." I said.

"Dreams tend to mean something or you've been eating too much cheese." Jack said.

"I'm guessing the cheese because wait till you here this one. It was brief but so weird you can't help but remember it." I said.

"How weird?" jack asked.

"Weird as in the earth grew arms and legs." I put it bluntly.

"The earth...grew arms...and legs." Jack said in a mock the crazy person way.

"You asked." I said nudging him. "Anyway what's on the agenda today?"

"maintenance." Jack said.

"Of what?" i asked.

"Keeping the autobots out of the flash of cameras." Miko said.

"By?" i said.

"Checking these conspiracy sites, there's quite a few non-driver pictures here." Raf said as he deleted a picture of bulkhead.

"Well, at least there are some dedicated people out there." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Then raf scrolled down another website filled with pictures that were alien related if not mostly fake.

"pass." Jack said with each image, "nuh-uh, kid in a costume, balloon, nope, u-uh hold." He said at a picture of bumblebee. "The camera sure loves bee."

"What can you do? When you're a superstar your paparazzi bait." Miko said throwing herself against the couch with her arms behind her head.

"I wish he would just remember to activate his hologram." I said.

"Wait, is that bumblebee." Ratchet said being nosey.

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence of close encounters but we have it under control ratchet." Raf said giving a thumbs up "we just scrub and replace bee with..."

"Mars cat says take me to your feeder." Said a little animated cat that replaced bumblebee.

"Ha ha!" Ratchet laughed.

It was such a big laugh, well big for ratchet none of us knew how to react so we just stared at him.

"Ratchet actually **laughed**" miko pointed out.

"uh." Ratchet said optics looking at the floor.

"Heh, erm, Optimus? You, wanna see something funny?" jack asked dad who was staring at the computer screen.

"no." He said blankly

"Ha ha ha ha! Now** that's** funny!" i giggled pointing at him as the others seemed to take it as offence.

"Don't take it personally, primes are built that way." Arcee said reassuring the others.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." Bulkhead added

"Says you." I argued.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was different before being made a prime." Ratchet said.

"So I'm told, but he always manages to avoid the question every time i ask." I said.

"Optimus wasn't always a prime?" raf then said.

"On cybertron, one isn't born into greatest rather one must **earn** it." Ratchet said. Why does he always refer to his planet being the only one of everything, well he is pretty proud of it, i guess it shows.

"So different how? We talking party animal?" miko said

"No, no Optimus was more like..." he started as he looked at me and jack "a combination of Jack and Ellen." He finished.

Me and Jack then instantly protested over each other.

"What? i-I'm nothing like op..." jack started.

"No comparison, no matter how you look at..." i also started.

Then a beep noise interrupted that as discussion as fowler's voice could be heard. "Prime! Those tech heists my departments been tracking, we figured it was M.E.C.H on the count of their stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security beep at the pentisions ebbs' particle collider captured this."

Fowler then uploaded a short clip of soundwave.

"soundwave." Jack confirmed. As we all gathered around the computer screens.

"raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." Miko said

"the con without a face made off with the cutting edge phase conductor, heres a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date" said as he uploaded the list.

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tessaract? There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build a space bridge, an ample power source." Ratchet said.

"Then the cons are probably already on the scout for one, most likely a military laboratory? but we can't predict which one they'll strike." I theorized.

"I'll contact you if i have any more leads." Agent fowler said before cutting off.

So with that on thought raf and bee headed for the exit, "going anywhere good?" i asked raf.

"Me and bee are going racing." He answered.

"Ah, hanging out time, gotcha, see ya when you get back then?" i said

"Course." He said as bee and raf drove out of base.

Half an hour had gone by and dad was in his non-stop staring at the screen thing, "you seem a bit, erm...serious than usual, anything i should know?" i asked.

"no." He said again in a blank tone.

"No huh." I then thought. "Hey, there's an eclipse that should be happening any day now we should watch it when it comes out." I suggested.

"With the space bridge the decepticons intend to build, i fear megatron may be planning for an event. if any signs of that plan were to arise, i need to be ready to prevent that from happening." He told me.

"What kind of event?" i questioned i wasn't done yet, he can't leave me hanging.

He remained silent as his optics followed across the screen; i then went into deep thought. "Is it something to do with the eclipse?" i then asked.

"No more questions." Dad told me.

"No. I need to know, does it affect the whole planet itself?" i asked again.

"No, more, questions." He then told me sternly. I put my head down as i leaned against the banister. "Try to understand Ellen I'm baring this so you don't have too." He told me.

"But i want to bear it with you, share the load." I said.

"As long as i remain here, i am still leader of the autobots and as such i must bare it alone." He said.

I sighed. "Sometimes you need to trust in the strength of others." I told him as i made my way back to the couch.

Then a video call from fowler popped up as i turned to face the screen again, "prime, the cons really stepped in it this time, they hit an u.s military lab, our boys in green will fend them off until your team shows." He said.

"Agent fowler, i fear that Megatrons desperation may be at its zenith, and you know i cannot condone a single human casualty." Dad said.

Fowler sighed then cut off as we then received the co-ordinates.

"Arcee, Bulkhead your with me, Ratchet contact bumblebee, we may require back up." Dad said as they ran through the ground bridge armed.

Ratchet nodded as he patched through to bumblebee, "bumblebee the team may require back up, there 3 clicks north from your current position, just off the highway. If you drop raf at the exit ramp, i can bridge him back to base from there." Ratchet told him as he turned off the conversation.

"That's what sucks about having an autobot guardian, you can never plan things." I said as i turned to the computer screen allot of movement going on and many bogeys, "hey now **that** is a big bogey." I said pointing at the screen.

"Hmm, must be megatron." Ratchet said grimly.

"Megatron must be pretty anxious for him to collect the item in person, like he hasn't the time for Autobots interfering." I said sneakily eying ratchet.

Ratchet's optics darted from left to right.

"You are terrible at keeping things to yourself." I said.

"Haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." He responded.

"Then what's with the tension in base, it's so high I'm sweating and if you're not going to tell me then let me tell you what i think." I said as i cleared my throat.

Ratchet then sighed in relief, "oh well i have nothing to fear."

I simply let that comment go over my head as i theorised. "The planetary alignment" the instant i mentioned that ratchet was now listening. "Pretty cool event huh? I was looking through the computer as i came across something coincidental, did you know cybertron is in perfect alignment with our solar system at that exact moment? Now cybertron's history is full of legends and myths, but also some prophecies too. So whatever this is, it has something to do with our planet and what has fallen upon it involving your planet. Megatron is pretty arrogant he sees only himself and no one else; perhaps he thinks he's a big part of this legend slash myth slash prophecy perhaps? And when that planetary alignment inevitably occurs megatron has his space bridge ready for universal domination?" i then exhaled. "So? Am i anywhere near?" i said.

"uh..." Ratchet said unable to answer.

"That's all i needed." Then i noticed some time had passed since ratchet contacted bee. "Erm, ratchet? Shouldn't bee have dropped raf off by now?" i asked him.

"Traffic is a big problem on your planet." He jested.

"I'm serious he..."

"Ratchet bridge us back now!" dad suddenly came over the comm link.

"We must have an autobot down." Ratchet said as he opened the groundbridge.

I looked towards the computer screen, i then frowned in confusion, four life signals..."then bee met up with them, but...where's raf?" i said to myself quietly as i looked towards the groundbridge, it took a while for anyone to walk through, i frowned as i stared at the groundbridge.

After the longest of moments Arcee and bee came through, Arcee was cradling something as sudden realisation came to my eyes as she was holding Raf.

"Raf?" me and jack said in unison.

"no." Miko said bewildered.

Ratchet rushed over to them "what happened?" he demanded.

"Megatron." Arcee said.

"Quickly into my laboratory!" he ordered.

Arcee speed walked whilst still cradling raf, me, jack and miko came by her side as ratchet was digging through his work place.

I then grabbed a hospital table as i rolled it in front of Arcee, "put him on here." I said.

Arcee gently laid the unconscious raf on the bed as i hooked him up to a heart monitor as ratchet was still going through his things, jack looked at me then to raf as i turned on the heart monitor...his heartbeat was weak.

"Argh, Raphael isn't responding. We must run diagnostics of his assemblage, e-er vital statistics, ah my tools! There all wrong!" he yelled as he threw them across the room.

Bumblebee beeped sadly.

"We need to call my mom." Jack said flustered.

"Your mother may be a nurse but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body!" Ratchet argued.

"Er, do **you** know anything about the human body?" Jack retaliated.

Ratchet put on a shocked face as he couldn't come back with an answer.

"Mom it's urgent." Jack said in a worried tone.

Then i heard ratchet say, "The weak shall perish." He then looked at raf "be strong Raphael."

Is he referring to his weakened state? No, it sounded like he was quoting something. But i didn't bother to ask, the focus was raf.

"How fast can you get here?" jack asked his mom.

"Jack, tell her we'll bridge her here." I said as i ran over to the control pad.

"Ellen hospitals are always full of people, we can't blow our cover..." Arcee started.

"Unless absolutely necessary?" i finished as i started up the groundbridge. "I will not sacrifice rafs life in exchange for remaining a government secret." I started up the groundbridge as Junes car drove through.

"Mom thank..." jack started.

"Grab my bag." June said swiftly as she quickly made her way to raf, we all made our way to raf as ratchet began scanning him.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet stated.

"If i don't get this boy stabilised now! He will not leave this table alive do you understand me?" she sternly told ratchet

"Uhh..." Ratchet said as he backed off, he couldn't do any more at the moment.

Bumblebee then lost all control of his emotions as he slammed a fist into the wall, **"Megatron will rot in the pit!"** he yelled.

Arcee pushed him up against a wall, "bee listen! You think i don't know how it feels to watch a partner...harmed? Revenge won't help raf right now, you need to keep your emotions in check!" she told him.

We could only stand by and watch as Nurse Darby tried everything to get him back to a survivable state, every bit of first aid you could think of.

i then heard the sound of the groundbridge opening but i merely put it to one side as i stared at raf, he was so pale and he had shadows under his eyes, at the beginning i feared for their safety of staying here, and I'd gotten so used to their company that I had put it to one side that it could never happen so long as i was there or there guardians...but it seems Megatron will always be that one force that pushes me to the side, _"i wish i could protect you, I'd plunge myself through Megatrons blade if it means allowing you to live." I _thought as i clenched my fists.

Then i saw June's face dropped as she shook her head she then straightened her expression, "jack help me get raf to the car, he's going to the emergency room." She said.

"Nurse Darby. Your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him, not without a decade of study." Ratchet told her.

"I don't have time to argue." Was June's response as she and jack wheeled raf towards her car.

"The effects of an energon blast on an autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a human." Ratchet said scanning for any energon readings. "I'm not getting any readings, how could i have not seen this. Raphael's been infected with **dark** energon."

Our reactions were more or less the same stunned looks.

"If dark energon is devouring raf from the inside out, we must expel it, and fast the only possible way i know." Ratchet said. "I need energon!" he announced reaching for an empty vile.

"Wait you said energon was devastating to humans." June said.

"Under normal circumstances quite, but i am relying on the dark matter currently invading Raphael's body to meet it, head on." He said. "Bumblebee provide me with some energon."

Bumblebee put out his arm as ratchet took a sample.

"i need him over here now!" he said as we wheeled raf over to the decontamination booth, ratchet hooked up the energon as the door close behind us leaving raf in the booth, ratchet started typing as the process began, the energon glowed brightly as we watched raf intently from outside, the light from inside got too bright for the human eye as we covered them up. Then a blast of light came quickly as it did go.

As the doors opened we instantly went to rafs side, he started to moan and stir as we surrounded him, his eyes then slowly opened.

"Pulse rate is stabilising." June said.

Raf glanced eyes until he met with bumblebee's "bee?" he said tiredly.

"**raf." **Bee said in reply.

Miko then hugged him as she sighed in relieve.

"Here you go raf." I said as i put on his glasses.

"Bulkhead, where was Optimus going when you left him?" i heard ratchet say as my ear pricked up.

Bulkhead sighed. "He said history has proved that autobots and decepticons can never get along, so he won't allow any more darkness to fall on this or any other planet." He then sighed again.

As we all gathered round bulkhead.

"He said megatron must be destroyed." Bulkhead finished.

"Bulkhead you let Optimus face megatron, alone?" Arcee griped.

"I didn't have a choice." Bulkhead argued.

"It could be a trap." Ratchet said. "We need to get a fix on his location!"

I watched ratchet eagerly as he tried to find dad "bare the burden alone." I said to myself.

"I've locked onto optimus's signal." Ratchet said frantically, "wait...how is this possible?" he said bewildered. I looked up at the screen too, the blue indication was dad for sure but close next to him was a flashing purple and onscreen around them was a huge spread of purple and was growing.

"What? What is it?" Arcee asked frantically.

"We need to get Optimus out of there, now!" he yelled.

* * *

**A/N a bit too early to be mentioning the 'orion pax' three parter but i just want to put it out there that i'll be adding a certain 'item' to the mix, if it ends up in the series i'll find a way around it. but yeah i just wanna mention that so we can play the guessing game muhahaha :D**


	25. One Shall Rise part 1

**A/N i like how you can moderate review now instead of being publically humiliated with flames lol **

* * *

**One shall rise**

Bulkhead then bumped his fists together, "let me at old bucket head!" he exclaimed as ratchet opened the groundbridge.

"Bumblebee, as soon as all of us come through that groundbridge, close it immediately." Ratchet told bee.

He nodded. As ratchet followed bulkhead and Arcee through the groundbridge.

Bee kept to his post as moments went by, finally Ratchet, Arcee and dad came through...then bulkhead dived through. Bee then closed the groundbridge.

Bulkhead then took Arcee's place in aiding dad, "easy Optimus from the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon" ratchet said helping dad as well.

Dad then gazed his eyes upon raf, "i am not the only one." He said as bulkhead and ratchet helped him to the floor.

He gently smiled at raf and nodded, "hey." Raf said with a smile.

"He's lucky to be alive." June told dad sternly as dads smile faded.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" jack asked coming down the stairs with miko.

"A volcano full." Arcee said.

"The question is how?" bulkhead said.

"No, the question is what? As in what in the world is the blood of unicron doing here on earth." Ratchet said.

"The cons killed a unicorn?" miko said as all eyes in the room looked at her in confusion. "White horse with a horn on its head prances around all sparkly." She described in action.

"**Unicron**, an ancient evil whose fossilised blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon, as legend would have it." Ratchet said.

"So you saying this unicron is some kind of boogie man?" June said.

"Boogie man?" Ratchet said not understanding.

"Creepy make believe guy that hides in your closet." Miko then explained.

"No nurse Darby unicron is very real, was...that is, well i do believe he once existed i just don't subscribe to the theory that his, primordial life force is the substance which harmed raf." Ratchet said.

"I've heard enough, jack please help me get raf to the car." She said as she wheeled him over.

"**What? Why?" **bee said.

"Mom, i thought he was doing better?" jack said.

"raf needs to be examined by **real** doctors and rafs family needs to know what's happened, his **real** family." June said pretty harshly.

"Mom rafs family can't protect him, not like they can." Jack said motioning to the autobots.

Then dad heaved himself up from the ground, "June, it deeply grieves me that i have failed. But i will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends, or any human ever again." He told her.

"Optimus, their children, they do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples, **not** their own survival." June said, was she including me?

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth, it doesn't do that, this could be about everyone's survival not just ours." Jack argued.

"You're coming with me all four of you!" she ordered. "And they will **not** be coming back."

"Excuse me, four? My parental guardian is right here if you haven't noticed." I felt a bit offended.

"He shouldn't have even been granted your custody, like i said about raf your **real **family should've taken you in." She said.

How dare she, "and what do you know about it? Nothing! I've had a normal upbringing like anyone else, and i wouldn't change this life for anything!" i had a little outburst if it's one thing i get offended about its people who judge dad parental skills.

"Ellen." Dad then said.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to go with her." He then said.

I was dumbfounded, "that's it! You're not even going to try to fight for me, 'see ya Ellen we've only been through hell and back together but hey it's been real'." I then said.

"The situation is different than anything we've encountered before." He said.

"Oh really how? I'll always be in danger no matter where i go, you know that, you have to realise you can't control that. So you better accept that I'm staying...I'm sorry." I said as i crossed my arms, after i tried defending him, he throws it back in face!

June then sighed "fine, as for the rest of you." She said as she helped raf into the car. "Get in." She pointed.

Miko then tutted. "Do you really except me to get into a non-transforming vehicle?" miko said.

"Miko I'm serious." June said firmly.

"You're not my mother." Miko said very immaturely.

"miko." Bulkhead then said as i could tell he was about to suggest the same thing to her as dad did to me.

"Neither are you!" Miko told him sternly.

"Well i am yours." June then said to jack. "Let's go jack."

Arcee then approached him as he thought, "she is, your mom." She said.

Jack then stared at his mom as his mind was made up, "I'm staying...I'm sorry." He said sadly.

June frowned as she then headed back to her car, she closed the door firmly on raf as he pressed his hands against the windows and looked to bee, he hadn't had a choice in this discussion.

"Ratchet activate the groundbridge." Dad told ratchet.

"No thank you." June said swiftly as she drove out of base.

Rafs eyes shined with tears as he and bee looked at each other for the last time, but no one had a second to grieve as another video call from fowler popped up.

"Prime do you copy?" fowler said.

"I hear you agent fowler." Dad said as he made his way to the computer screen.

"Been watching the news mother nature's got a twitch in her britches." He said.

"We know about the volcano." Dad said.

Me, jack and miko went upstairs as miko checked the news.

"And the quakes? Seven major temblors of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates." As he said that fowlers transmission went to another screen as a 3D image of earth popped up. "In theory unrelated if they hadn't happened..."

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished.

"Check it out, more good news." Miko said pointing to the TV.

"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen, tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi desert. Meanwhile electro-magnetic anomalies plague urban power grids, these abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder, why now? And what next?" the news reporter said.

"Don't tell me your cons have built a weather machine?" fowler said.

"One that powerful, highly unlikely." Ratchet confirmed.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental." Dad said.

"hold on, if the weather is affecting us global, then we need to get June and raf back to base as it's the only thing strong enough to withstand such immense weather." I said.

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice as he transformed and drove out of base.

"But i cant hear any kind of bad weather happening outside." Miko said.

"It's very insulated against loud noises; remember that this used to be a **missile** silo." I told miko. "still all this bad weather caused by dark energon it doesn't make sense, earthquakes are caused when the tectonic plates below the surface shift and then a tremor occurs, there has to some major force coming from below the earth for them to shift like this." I theorised.

Jack then leaned against the banister as he tapped allot, "they'll be fine, bumblebee's gone after them." I said to him.

"it's not that, i feel guilty for not going with her. Did i do the right thing in telling her no?" jack said.

"She was worried for our safety and that's the only thing that was on her mind, people don't think straight when they're worried for someone's life and sometimes it may do more harm than good." I told him.

"Like when i told you to go with June." Dad then put in as he approached us.

"Exactly. Put your game face on man, this is war!" I told him.

"You're my Starlight; i can't help but think that way." He then said as he walked away he always says that name to try and butter me up or guilt trip me either one.

"Starlight?" jack said raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's... my, cybertronian name, he gave me that name because when cybertron finally went dark, the stars still shined brightly through the lifeless planet proving that no matter how much more darkness there is from light, the light will always manage to shine through."I told him. "Which is kinda ironic too because Ellen means light."

"Heart of a poet that one." Jack said.

"Yeah well he's always been good at honeyed words." I said.

"Optimus, bumblebee is approaching base." Ratchet then said.

"Are Raphael and June with him?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." He said.

Bumblebee then came driving in as the doors opened to reveal raf and June, jack went running downstairs towards his mom.

Raf jumped then jumped out of bee, "uh, we're back." he awkwardly said, not surprised after the discussion that took place before he left.

"And we are glad." Ratchet said.

I then checked the news out for any updates "world leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency." The news reporter said as jack and June ran upstairs to get a look for themselves.

"Global?" June said.

"And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment." The news reporter continued.

Just then the elevator doors which lead to up top opened and fowler came out "what have you learned prime? And you better not blow smoke of my o-other..." he then stopped as he noticed June's presence, "uh. Miss Darby, what a, nice surprise." He said in a more toned down voice then his normal moaning voice.

"Special agent fowler." June greeted.

"We have learned this, as of the so called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the earth's crust, from the very centre of the earth's core in fact." Ratchet explained showing an outline of our planet and a flashing red centre.

"Things don't start there, do they?" fowler said not entirely confident with his own knowledge.

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." ratchet then suddenly stopped as he stared at the waves on screen. "By the allspark." He said in horror. "If i convert these data points to audio files."

"What? What is it?" fowler asked.

"listen." Ratchet said.

The room was silent as a bass echoed around us, it was steady and loud, the audio waves rose up and down as if it were for...a heartbeat, there's something **alive** down there.

"A cybertronian heartbeat?" jack said breaking the silence.

"How is that possible? A heart pumps blood, there's nothing inside the earth to pump except..." June started.

Then raf rose from the couch as the realisation suddenly hit him. "The blood of unicron." He said.

Miko sat on the banister as she put her hands together "okay hold on. You mean something's living down there, inside our planet?"

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your science has suggested. But, of dark energon." Dad said.

"Then if we're hearing spark, then unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Ratchet said.

"Oh now he mentions a prophecy." I said under my breath. "i told you the earth grew arms and legs." I then said to jack.

"Okay I'm sorry miss oracle." He then said.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" fowler then asked.

"That I'm afraid was not foretold." Dad said gravely.

"Primus might as well have just said 'you're all screwed'" i said putting on my best impersonation of a god.

"How can something be in our earth's core, and be alive?" June asked to herself.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented..." i then leaned against the railing as i could feel a story coming on. "Before the beginning, there was primus **and **there was unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons primus and unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the 13, the original primes preceded me, was primus finally able to defeat unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of all sparks, while unicron was never to be heard from again. Until, now." Dad explained.

"Maybe we can find the hole this uper-con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives." Fowler said a bit too ambitious.

"This isn't a Michael bay film fowler." I said.

"Agent fowler, i do not believe that earth became unicrons home. But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan." Dad started.

"Forming your earth itself." Ratchet finished.

"So you guys got a god and we got the devil? And our existence was by chance an accident? I feel so much purpose right now." I said sarcastically.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Arcee said.

"Okay well, what happens now when unicron wakes up from his billion year nap?" jack asked.

"Yeah does he stretch and kapow! Earth poofs to dust?" miko said imitating an explosion.

Dad was silent for a while.

"You don't know do you?" June then spoke up.

"my guess is that unicron has transcended physical form as we know it, nonetheless we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens." Dad said. "the fate of your planet depends on it."

"So what did you have in mind?" i asked.

* * *

Dad and the others went out to scout for any possible leads of unicron himself, so to maybe find a way to put him back in slumber, or try to reason with the titan. I however wanted to check the weather outside, since i had nothing better to do.

"Well the tornadoes stopped and, i can't see any lightning storms" i said to myself as i ventured outside i was a tiny bit disappointed, i know it was threatening weather and all but tornadoes and lightning are cool! As i looked around on the earth itself there were many tiny cracks in the earth and although thin, they were very deep, i got down on one knee as i peaked within the crack, there were tiny glints of purple that brightened every minute or so. "So unicron is everywhere." I said as i headed back towards the entrance of the base.

Then i heard sounds of a crumbling wall, i looked around the corner as the sound was coming from the mountain itself. "Is the base going to collapse?" I said, no... the crumbled wall made itself into a face.

Needless to say i had no words.

"What is this?" the rocky face spoke in a booming voice and an even more demonic then Megatrons. "I sensed the taint of primus, your no prime what trickery is this, speak vile creature!"

I really didn't know what to say; although the rocky face was the size of my head it was really intimidating.

"a-are you...unicron." i mustered.

"How dare you speak my name!" he yelled at me, then he suddenly stopped speaking...then had a look to him that he had just required some information. "So you are one of many that infect my body, fleshed creatures that desperately cling to my form like a teat." He said disgusted. "But that still doesn't explain why primus's will is pulsating from you!" he boomed.

"_The taint of primus?"_ i thought as i then grabbed my arm, dad's genetic signature, which must be why he mistook the signature for a prime.

Unicron growled frustrated as i then instead of answering his question, i had my own "what do you want with the prime?" i then managed to yell.

"You disgusting form of life, how dare you ask **me** questions! Do you even know who you are in the presence of?" he yelled back.

But i wasn't stopping yet "what do you want with the prime?" i yelled again.

Unicron then roared angrily as the rocky face disappeared and instead part of the mountain side broke of as its form changed into that of unicron himself. "I've become nothing more than a memory and so will start by reminding the universe of who i am, unicron! The chaos bringer!" he yelled as his arm turned into a spiked sword.

"h-help..." i then said very timidly. I'd never felt such an evil force like unicron before, not even megatron could get a tiny plead out of me.

Unicron then threw his arm down as the ground beneath propelled me into the air, i was thrown back at quite a speed and as such the landing did a pretty big amount of damage on me as i dragged myself away from unicron, "suck weakness to not even withstand a lowly attack like that." He said as instead of using his arm on me again, he kicked across the ground as i whacked against a nearby rock.

As i hit the rock i heard a cracking sound from my back and i hit my head at the same time, i felt light headed as i blindly looked upon unicron, he growled in disgust at the sight of me as his rocky form slowly crumbled and fell back into the earth.

A sudden wave of pain went straight up my back, as i curled up in a ball and held myself, i started to shake as i rolled over, a bit of blood then came from the back of my head down to my forehead as i rolled, "u-ugh." I gasped. Then darkness swept over me like a wave i couldn't stop it _"n-no not yet, not like this."_ I thought as it was inevitable...i couldn't fight against the unconsciousness, "guys, sto..."

* * *

**A/N with all this random weather happening lately it makes me rather paranoid :S lol**


	26. One Shall Rise part 2

**A/N next time you go into a hospital and they ask you your religion, simply say Jedi :p**

* * *

**One Shall Rise Part 2**

**(Dreaming) **

**I don't know where i am, it's pretty dull and am i going crazy or does it look like I'm trying to see through a fish bowl here?**

**I try to speak but no words come out my mouth, then i see Arcee...out cold. I look at my hands, there as white as Mickey mouse's gloves.**

**I run to Arcee as a black claw appears above her and is about to come down on her, then a blue glow makes the black claw back off, but it fled to somewhere else, i seized the blue glow and pursued the black claw, then my dream blanks as all i see is white...**

"_Ellen." _**I heard someone say it was faint but i heard it, and i was about to head towards that voice but i couldn't i would walk a few steps forward, only to be pulled back again...i realised what was happening, every time i was pulled back i was going closer to death and when i took a few steps forward i was being saved...i want to see my friends, my family.**

**You won't claim me death, not on this day and i felt the hard struggle of trying to live, it was like pushing your way through a sandstorm, every now and then i would get a little faster moving forward until i eventually reached a door, i took no chances and kicked that door down.**

**(End of Dream)**

"Ellen?" i heard that as clear as a bell, as i heavily opened my eyes and just as fast a ton of bricks would fall on you, so did the pain as i couldn't help but curl up in a ball.

I felt a couple of hands firmly hold me down as i knocked a few things over. "I need a stronger dose of pain relieve." I heard June say. "Jack try to calm her down for me, while i go through my bag."

As i lay on my side, jack had crouched down to my eye level, "Ellen, your okay, your in the base."

An instant panic came over me, "how long was i out for? Are the others okay? What about unicron?" i yelled as i tried to sit up but fell instantly in that failed attempt.

"Ellen be still, your bodies in shock." I heard ratchet say comforting.

"You sure know how to take a beating though." Jack jested to me. "You're a fast healer too, that wound on your head is already healed."

I then started shaking again my back was killing me, "why do i feel so sloth like?" i then managed to say.

"I've given you allot of pain killers, I've also given you some dexamethasone and methylprednisolone, to reduce the swelling to your spine." June said as she injected me with, what i'm hoping to be pain killers.

"My spine? My spine! The damage isn't permanent is it?" i asked.

"Calm down, surprisingly your spines fine, no fractures, no trauma nothing. And i really did fear the worse when you were bent like that, I'll be applying these extra strong pain killers for you every so often, as i know how active you are." He told me.

"Oh bless you kind woman!" i said melodramatically. "But, wait...i was dying at one point though right?"

June gave me a confused look. "You were bleeding to death, i told raf to wait in your room as you were getting it everywhere." Jack said to me. "I tried to get miko to go too but you know that she's sick in the head." Jack joked.

Then miko punched him in the side, "i wanted to be at Ellen's side you jerk! In case ... the worst ...happened." she stuttered, then shoved jack out of the way as she came to my side, "Ellen i want to hug you but i don't want to hurt you." She said looking like she was about to whimper.

"You can hug my hand." I suggested.

Surprisingly those pain killers had kicked in shortly after as i felt the urge to lift myself up, i did it slowly i didn't want to feel that kind of pain again, as i sat up straight i then gave miko my hand in a stuck up manner. Miko looked at me with confusion, "did i stutter or something, hug my hand!" i yelled jokingly.

Miko briefly hugged as i laughed. "Yeah that's what's i'm talking about." Then it hit me. "What's happening with the others, did they find unicron?" i asked frantically.

"I told you to relax." June said holding my shoulders with her arms.

"I'd be much more relaxed if you told me the situation." I demanded.

Jack sighed "Optimus and the others are facing unicron, but only copies of him, not the real deal." He explained.

"But if he can make copies of himself. They could be locked in combat with him until they can come up with a solution, is there a solution?" i said.

"Don't get yourself worked up like this." June said again as i clearly wasn't listening.

"By the way how did you end up like that?" miko then asked.

"Miko, i thought we agreed not to question her." Jack said.

"That's okay jack, i had a run in with an incarnation of unicron, he was made up of the earth itself." I said to miko.

"Are you serious?" June then said.

Ratchet who was so locked onto the screen, keeping track of the others it was only when i said that he briefly turned away from the screen. "Why on earth would unicron pursue you?" he questioned, as he then swirled back round to the computer, he had to multitask.

"He said he sensed the taint of primus, a prime. The genetic signature within my arm is dads, he must have mistook it for him." I said holding my arm.

"Wait what?" June said utterly confused.

"I'll explain later mom." Jack said.

"Anyway i was curious to why he was so hell bent on getting to dad, i knew i had overstepped my boundaries but if he revealed why, then we could have found that solution." I said.

"Well at least now we defiantly know that Optimus is a threat to unicron somehow." Jack said.

I then shuffled myself off the table as the others looked like they were ready to catch me or something.

"Ellen, easy... you have to rest, you may be knee high in pain killers but remember your backs still healing." June said.

"I'll take it easy don't worry, by the way how did you come to realise i was outside? Everyone's been too occupied on the unicron crisis." I said as June motioned raf to come in as he peeked round the corner, he then came running over to me as he abruptly hugged my waist. "Whoa, easy there raf." I said as i patted his head.

Ratchet again turned away from the computer, "Optimus comm linked me asking where you were, he felt you were dying." He said solemnly.

"Damn it, i'm such a distraction." I said.

"The bondage saved your life Ellen. And we should all be grateful that you have it." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet?" Arcee then came over the comm link.

Ratchet quickly swirled round to the screen "what is it what happened?"

"**i** happened!" came the booming voice of megatron...as well as unicron?

I then hobbled over towards the stairs, what's going on? You miss allot of stuff when you nearly die, i then stubbornly attempted to hop up the stairs, jack immediately grabbed my arm as well as miko, "let us help you." Jack said.

There was no point in arguing so i let them "okay." I breathed as they helped me tackle the stairs i had to admit i felt a bit embarrassed with not being able to climb the stairs. As we reached the top, jack and miko stood ideally by my side as we watched the screen intently. "I'm so confused with what's happening right now." I said holding my head.

"It's probably the medication." Miko said giving me a thumbs up.

"Megatron." Came bulkheads voice.

"King cons there too?" miko exclaimed.

"He has aligned himself with unicron!" Ratchet said with poison in his voice

"Don't be so sure, megatron just saved optimus's tailpipe." Arcee, as we were all taken back.

"Am i in the right universe right now?" i asked June with a dull looking face.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "yes this is the right universe."

"Okay well i'm just going to roll with this random situation and act as though i **know** what's going on." I said.

We couldn't see what was going on only hear by their voices alone.

"You guys seriously need to upgrade from radio, this no picture thing is making me anxious." I said as my leg shaked.

"It is rather ironic considering our last encounter, if memory serves; you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark." Megatron said.

"That option remains very much in play." Dad said darkly.

"I would expect nothing less. However, i have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy, unicron the chaos bringer." Megatron proposed.

Seriously what good is a conversation between these two, if there are no images to back it up?

"Ha! Absurd." Ratchet laughed unconvincingly "Unicron is evil incarnate, if megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?" ratchet questioned.

"Because Megatrons pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet." Dad stated.

"You know me all too well Optimus." Megatron said a bit too pleased.

"You lead an **army** of cons, why come to us?" bulkhead asked.

"Because this particular endeavour requires something beyond the realm of my command. The power of a prime." Megatron said.

Bulkhead then laughed slightly, "then i guess we don't need you." He said.

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one to defeat unicron, but i remain the only one who can guide you to him." Megatron argued. "Unicrons lifeblood runs through me, only i can hear his thoughts anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances, autobot, decepticon no longer matter, not while unicron lives."

Ratchet suddenly slammed his fist on the control panel, "the past always matters!" he yelled, it made me jump a little.

"A truce between autobot and decepticon, how long do you expect us to believe that will last?" dad questioned.

"Only as long as is mutually beneficial." Megatron replied.

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?" dad asked.

"I will conquer this earth, **my** way." Megatron said darkly.

No beating around the bush with Megatron.

"Brutal honestly from a decepticon?" Arcee said.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils, is **still** siding with evil." Ratchet said.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste." Megatron said in his defence. "Unicron has yet to fully awaken! With each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolves. Mutating earth from the inside out, what we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world." He said referring to us.

"Like your quest for power destroyed cybertron?" Arcee retaliated.

"Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule!" megatron vowed.

"Even if we agree, unicrons all the way down at the centre of the earth, how are we supposed to get there drive?" bulkhead asked frantically.

"There is only one way." Dad hinted subtly.

"Absolutely not! Ground bridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough, but plotting a blind jump **inside **of a sentient being?" ratchet yelled. "Besides direct exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like megatron has."

"Yet another strong argument, for soliciting my guidance." Megatron said.

"You can provide unicrons exact co-ordinates?" dad asked.

"If you transport us to this planets very core, i can lead you directly into unicrons spark!" megatron said. "The very heart, of his **darkness**!"

"Optimus even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop unicron?" Arcee asked.

Everything was silent for a while, "with the matrix of leadership." Dad finally said.

"What is that?" fowler questioned.

"A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the primes?" ratchet said.

"Do we, have time for a scavenger hunt? I mean where's Optimus supposed to find this matrix?" jack asked.

"Optimus does not need to find it, he carries it within him." Ratchet said gently knocking on his chest.

"It was the combined power of the primes that defeated unicron so long ago. The very reason he now seeks to destroy **you**." Megatron stated matter of factly.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the matrix directly into unicrons spark, would return him to stasis." Dad said.

"Hold on, if everything goes **right**, unicrons gonna stay down there?" miko asked.

"Yeah cant we siven him out somehow?" jack asked.

"He's not in the earth's core jack; he **is** the earth's core." Raf told him.

"Raphael is correct, tampering with your core could affect the magnetic pull, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, unicron is your planets very seed, always has been and always, **must **be." Ratchet said.

"What a bitter truth." I said.

"Sleeping just became harder." Miko then said.

"Ratchet send a groundbridge." Dad said.

Ratchet did just that as the groundbridge was humming away for a long while.

"What's taking them so long?" i asked.

Then a few moments pass and they all came flying in, with no time for friendly greetings or 'how are you' i got straight to the point.

"So what's the plan?" i asked.

"If megatron is going to guide us into unicron, we have no choice but to bridge him to base so to be able to acquire these co-ordinates." He said.

"What?" June exclaimed grabbing a hold of raf.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing megatron here?" ratchet questioned.

"How could you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to raf?" June argued.

"He will be closely monitored, and only aloud to linger long enough to send us on our journey." Dad said "not one moment more."

"What's gonna stop the con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" fowler pointed out.

"By ground bridging megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our co-ordinates." Dad explained.

"Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your, matrix energies released." Jack asked a valid point.

"The power within the matrix has not been previously utilised in this particular manner." Dad explained.

"But you have an idea don't you?" i then asked.

Dad was silent for a while with his back turned to us, "autobots, if humankind is to be saved, i have no choice but to proceed." Dad then said turning to face them, there's the risk of having the leader of the autobots as your guardian, you have no say in it because he has to do it... hey wait...he dodged my question?

"But you do." He then said to them giving them that choice.

"Well i don't know about human kind, but i'm willing to do it...for miko." Bulkhead then said.

"For jack." Arcee said with no hesitation.

"**For raf." **Bee said.

"For Frodo." I had to slip out, the moment was perfect.

Then jack nudged me in the side, "that's what I'll be doing from now on, every time you ruin the moment" he said.

"Ooow, remember i'm still recovering here?" i said to him holding my side.

Then i grew serious as i looked at Dad, i nodded to him in confirmation, i knew he had to do this, he gave me a quick nod himself then turned on his comm link "megatron, we are sending transport." He told him.

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason Optimus." Megatron replied.

Ratchet activated the groundbridge, "all of you need to go hide, now." He said to us humans.

June rounded us up as we headed down the hall way, i was protestant and so was miko as ratchet pushed her across the floor with his hand as miko tried to fight against it, "urgh no fair, i haven't even seen him, why do we have to hide?" she said.

"Because i said so." Was ratchets response.

Miko didn't say anything else as she continued down the hallway with me, then i stopped and turned, "we could always, you know, peek round the corner." I said to her.

The others heard me as they too couldn't help themselves, we all had our backs to the wall as i looked on, Megatron was taking his sweet time getting through the groundbridge, as the autobots were armed and ready if he decided to make any wrong moves.

As he came through he looked around base, "so this is where the magic happens...quaint." he said.

As we all stared at him raf suddenly walked out there straight towards megatron, "raf!" jack said.

"Raphael no." June said. As we all followed after him, raf ran up to megatron with obvious anger of what he did to him.

"y-ou!" he said with bitterness as jack placed an arm on his shoulder to stop him going any further.

"Ahhhh." Megatron said as Arcee placed herself between us and megatron as she pointed at him, "you're looking much better than the last we met little one, humans...resilient." he said.

Jack then gently shook him by the shoulders "come on raf, he isn't worth it." He told him as he let go of him and his mom comforted him.

Me and jack both glared at him as we went back to our places. "And you. I never forget a face, even that of a human." He said to jack.

Jack looked at him silently as we just continued on our way.

Then miko decided she was going to get her say on the matter, "you double cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget, neverrrrrr!" she yelled in the most epic way she could muster, agent fowler then grabbed her as she got a bit excited.

"A silent response, you're turning into a right badass jack." I said to him as i twitched lightly.

"urgh." I groaned.

"The pain killers... there wearing off." Jack said.

"Its fine, i can't rely on pain killers all the time, i just have to endure." I told him

"Jack, Ellen." I then heard dad say as we both turned around.

He then looked to his side, seeing it was all clear he then knelt down to us as he looked to jack, "will you, keep something for me?" he said.

"sure." Jack said.

He then got out a thin looking device, as he nodded in its direction; it then got even smaller to fit jacks hand as he handed it to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"it is..." he then thought for a moment "the key to the groundbridge power supply." He said as his face made so many lying gestures, i knew what it was, so why lie to him?

"Okay but, shouldn't ratchet have this?" he said.

"perhaps, but I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met, as such, i feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device...until i return" He said.

Jack looked at it, "i won't let you down." Jack told him, i smiled for him. Jack then turned to meet with the others.

He then turned to me, "Ellen, i can't predict the outcome when we render unicron back into stasis, but if the autobots return before i do." He started.

"But you're coming back." I interrupted.

"If the autobots return before i do, I'll need you to take my place..." He said shaking off my comment.

"w-what? but your coming back there's no need, besides appointing me to something like that are you fragged in the head?" I said taken aback by this sudden appointed post.

"I am uncertain of the outcome when i do release the power of the matrix, but i theorised it may take a piece of me with it." He said.

"What do you mean a piece of you, your life?" i asked.

"I do not believe it would take my life, but the matrix contains all the wisdom of all the primes that have come before...including my own, and so, all that knowledge will be released and in doing so take everything i know, from my predecessors away." He said.

"So you're relying on us to restore it somehow?" i asked.

"This is why i am entrusting my position to you, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet. In my absence they will surely lose all sense of reason and go purely by emotion." He said.

"But i'm no better." I said.

"You've been able to control your emotions allot better in dire situations, since your encounter with silas." He told me.

"i-i still think you're fragged in the head, i mean putting all your faith in me and jack?" i said.

"yes." He said confidently.

I scoffed. "And you're serious about me taking your place a-as, a-as leader?" i said.

He nodded.

"How am **i** meant to do that, i can't even organise my homework let alone lead a team, besides... they won't listen to me." I said shuffling my feet, like they'd take me seriously.

He then placed a finger under my chin, forcing my eyes to lock with his, "it will come to you, they'll listen."

I groaned and then let some tears stroll down my face and this was the **last **timei could from here on out, "i can't believe you're leaving me."

"My will is your own; I've never truly left you." He then stood up at his full height as he smiled at me briefly before heading back, jack then came from behind me with the other closely behind.

"You okay Ellen?" he said as i quickly wiped the tears away.

"Y-yeah fine." I said. "Come on, we need to wave them off." I said to him in my normal tone.

Megatron stood by the groundbridge as it turned on, "you first." Arcee said.

"As you wish." Megatron said giving her a slight bow as he preceded through the groundbridge, dad was the last to follow as he looked at us for moment, i gave him a smile even though i was dying inside knowing he won't be coming back. I mouthed the words 'I'll find you' before he parted, and with that he was gone...from here on, only things get harder.

* * *

**A/N (do not write here) Okay**


	27. One Shall Rise part 3

**A/N hey how ya doin :D last episode of season 1 is done and tomorow i'll be going straight into season 2**

**also the text in bold is quotations from previous chapters i added a 'grill' episode of my own ;P**

* * *

**One shall rise part 3**

With every passing moment, the weather continues to get worse, we were all gathered around the computer screen, ratchet had uploaded the news.

"More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide, and downtown hale lulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unpresentended natural disasters with the planetary alignment which..." the news reporter said before he was cut off and the SMPTE color bars came up.

The worst sign to have in a time of crisis, "so. Who wants to play a game?" June said obviously trying to lighten the mood.

For once in my life i was very quiet, my stomach was tied in so many knots and my mind was battling many thoughts. When unicron is put back into stasis...and he will be, I'll be the one to try and keep the peace and rescue dad, for that i need to think of the task in hand and put aside my feelings for dad...it's the only way i can really focus on a plan, a strategy...but that's easier said than done.

The more i thought about it the more i felt i couldn't do this role.

"That tares it!" fowler then announced tearing me from my thoughts.

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"I can't just sit on my hands, while the world spins out of control!" fowler said. Already there was a tinge of panic in the group.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" ratchet asked.

"Anything! Hook up with my boys at the pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good." He said slapping his fist against his palm.

"In the event Optimus, can't?" Ratchet said.

"Don't you mean Optimus and megatron?" fowler said.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement agent fowler, myself included. But with Optimus and megatron together again..." ratchet started.

"Whoa w-what again?" jack said surprised, this wasn't too alarming for me, dad spoke of a time he and megatron were on friendlier grounds.

"Megatron was an autobot?" raf asked.

"Optimus was a con?" Miko reversed.

"No, on either count, but there was a time, back on cybertron in the twilight hours of the golden age, when Optimus and megatron were not, sworn enemies. Do you re-call when i mentioned Optimus wasn't always a prime? Well he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk, in the iacon hall of records named Orion pax." As ratchet said that i was now intently listening i knew dad had a name before 'Optimus' and a different kind of role before he was a prime but i never knew what, until now, But i put that aside as i continued to listen.

"But as he learned more about cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places. An inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who had named himself after one of the 13 original primes, Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge cybertron's leadership and demand all cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with megatronus, who came to something as a mentor to him. As megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long **megatron** appeared before the high council to purpose his vision, for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colours, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice, the sparks and minds of the council were moved by orions words, here for the first time since cybertron's golden age, stood someone worthy of being a prime. But that honour could only truly be achieved, by earning the legendary matrix of leadership. His ambitions thwarted, megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named, decepticons. He vowed to claim the matrix for himself wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, primus himself. The ailing primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humble Orion pax came to be, Optimus, the last of the primes." Ratchets long story had really got me thinking.

this made me think a little different, dad was an ordinary cybertronian citizen working a job like anyone else, but was truly something special, during then he was no warrior, and was defiantly not part of the higher class of society, but his spirit was strong and he knew the right thing to do at the time, during the audience with the council and also when he tried to save cybertron's core, sure during then he may have been nervous at the time but he knew he had to do it, to save his planet.

I leaned against the banister with my arms crossed as i went into deep thought.

"So when Optimus got the matrix from cybertron's core and now he's gonna give it to earths?" miko said.

"What's to stop megatron from claiming the matrix for himself this time around?" jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argued. Provided the lord of the decepticons can ever be fully trusted." Ratchet said.

To be honest i think i'm a bit in denial, i keep thinking that it's all going to be fine and dad will come back, but he won't he said so himself, but if he told me this, do i tell the others as well? Especially since jack has...the key. I'm not sure; did he intend to only tell me? Maybe he wanted everyone to stay focused while in unicron, with not knowing this information? Inevitably they would find out sooner or later and if they found out i knew and didn't say anything, they wouldn't listen to me then, maybe even turn on me. Perhaps he told me this so i could prepare myself? Urgh! All these questions and i can only theorise the answers!

"Communication links are down as expected, but we've lost their signal." Ratchet said.

"Doesn't that mean?" raf hinted.

"Usually, but a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies." Ratchet explained.

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us..." raf started.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pick up?" miko finished.

I followed ratchets gaze as a series of tapping came from my right, jack, like myself looked like he was in deep thought and probably didn't realise he was tapping the key against the railing.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet asked intently, here comes the reveal I'd been dreading.

"Optimus. Honestly i don't know why he gave me the key to the groundbridge power supply." Jack said.

"Jack. There is no key to the groundbridge." Ratchet told him.

"Well then...what is this?" jack asked looking at it.

"That is the key to vector sigma." Ratchet confirmed.

"The what?" jack said.

"You are holding one of cybertron's most important relics." Ratchet told him.

"i-i shouldn't have this." Jack said handing it in ratchets direction.

"Optimus entrusted it to you jack." Ratchet said.

"b-but that doesn't make any sense, w-why?" jack said.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ratchet said.

Everyone was naturally stunned, but i kept my eyes on the floor, with concentration on my face. I then came in sight of jacks shadow on the floor as i lifted my head to face him.

"Did you hear what he said?" he asked.

"I heard." I said solemnly then i looked at the others as they were having a conversation amongst themselves as i motioned to jack. "Can i, talk to you?" i asked.

"sure." He said as i motioned for us to go downstairs away from watching eyes, he followed and i didn't speak till we were out of sight and hearing distance, jack had a worried look on his face for my sudden secrecy.

"Jack, i knew dad wasn't coming back." I told him up straight quietly.

"What?" he answered quietly too.

"He told me, but no one else." I said to him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I think that would've made everyone a bit on edge, so it could've jeopardised the mission." I said.

"I guess so, what else did you know? Did you know about the key?" he then asked.

"yes, but again i think that would've aroused everyone's suspicions, but i guess everyone would've found out sooner or later, it's just a good thing you didn't get the key out before." I told him.

"So you kept it to yourself. And now you're telling me?" he then said.

"I had to tell someone, besides you saw my reaction when ratchet said dad wasn't coming back, i kind of dropped myself in a bit." I said. "and also i need to tell someone of this as well." I said biting my lip.

"You can tell me." He said.

"Well i, before he left he kind of ...sort of made me ...well take his place temporary." i said hesitantly scratching my head awkwardly.

"Really?" He then thought.

I lowered my head a bit at the sudden silence.

"Well i have to admit i am a little surprised, but then i thought about it a bit more and it makes sense." Jack said smiling at me.

I looked at him confused "huh? I really don't think i'm cut out for the job, i mean i can't lead them physically, and i defiantly can't go hand-to-hand combat with megatron." I said.

"maybe not but your forgetting the stuff you've done before, not with brute strength but with your mind, i mean you're brave, compassionate, you admit when you've made mistakes, and i can name many times how you've shown." He told me.

"Name one." I then said unconvinced.

"I can name several, like the time we were on the nemesis." He told me. "And when you threw yourself on one of sound waves tentacles at that satellite place."

**"Because they have for me, each and every time I have been in danger they've come for me. That's why I have never lost faith in them, so don't lose faith in them either raf."**

**"Closer then you think, get down!" I shouted as I pushed miko and jack to the other side of the room. I then latched on the rogue tentacle trying to lead it away to buy raf enough time to finish the download.**

"Anyone can do that." I retaliated.

Jack sighed. "Okay I'll use another point, but you do become a different person in time of peril, when our lives are all included."

"Of course it's my only objective during those times, to get you guys out of that scenario; your safety comes before mine." I said.

"You see? You even admitted it yourself, Name anyone else who would put **strangers** before themselves." He said.

"Many people do, and no one feels like a stranger to me." I stated.

Jack sighed again "you're describing the kind of person you are and you don't even realise."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Okay how about the time you faced starscream." He said.

"What about it?" i asked.

"Is the phrase 'faced starscream' not enough?" he said.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with the point i'm trying to make." I said.

"okay I'll expand, you ended up on the nemesis, you made your way through the ship without breaking a sweat, you analysed the situation and found your objective, you pushed on like you'd won already before there was even success, you faced starscream, and even when you knew you at that point you were going to die, you snapped one of his fingers off." He explained.

"Meaning?" i said in confusion.

"Ellen most people would've broke down in that situation, you didn't, there's the trait i'm pointing out you were **calm **that's the biggest trait a leader should have, and the others can also be calm but they have their limit when it comes to the absence and guidance of Optimus." He said.

**I got back to focusing; I closed my eyes and inhaled, then tried to figure out my surroundings.**

"w-well i was calm to an extent, as well you know." I then tried to argue.

"Only when you thought you were going to die, but you weren't exactly screaming in terror either." He said.

"e-er well...it was..." i couldn't think of anything to retaliate with "well okay what about all the bad times?" i then said.

"Like?" he said.

"My argument with miko, that was really mature." I said.

"Because you were scared for her that was your compassion." Jack said.

**"At least i know my limit, and when not to purposely and unnecessarily put myself in harm's way, not to mention ****know**** when not to get in the way! Yes i have made mistakes, but i learn from them and what I've learned is that missiles and null rays don't mix with human flesh! You can ask many things of me miko, but do not ask me to look upon your cold...dead...body...do not!"**

"I shouldn't be having outbursts like that." I said.

"Ellen you're still growing and learning we all are, what about the time you faced silas?" he said.

"The biggest point why i can't lead the team, i lack integrity." I argued.

"like i said your still learning and this was a pretty big lesson, it was a test of your humanity and you didn't kill him, not only that but you helped him, i think it takes allot of courage when you face your enemy, but i think you were even more strong in showing him mercy." He said.

**"No... Killing you in cold blood is not justice, neither will it allow me to move on...and it won't bring my mother back."**

**I then walked away from him content on leaving him...but i couldn't, not really.**

**...****but** **i had to help him...he was still human and a human in pain.**

"But i..." i started.

"No you can't retaliate, because i have even more points, for example when we were trapped in that mine and you were stuck in the same room with megatron, i was a bit freaked when i just saw his face let alone be in the same room with him." He said

"**And your arrogance will be ****your ****undoing if you continue to underestimate everyone you feel superior to!"**

"And Ratchets kind of loosened up lately with us humans, any idea why?" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

**"when you know someone you're in indescribable pain when they die, but when you reject your feelings you'll regret it more in never knowing that person...when you really wanted to."**

"And little things i think you forget you even say them." He said.

**"I'm not going to lie on the couch knowing i can do something."**

**"Sometimes you need to trust in the strength of others."**

**"I will not sacrifice rafs life in exchange for remaining a government secret."**

_**"i wish i could protect you, I'd plunge myself through Megatrons blade if it means allowing you to live."**_

"Look trust me when i say you can do this, you say you can't control your emotions well i think you can when the time calls for it, i just think you don't realise when you're doing it." He said.

"hmm." I thought as i recalled dad's words.

**"It will come to you, they'll listen."**

"Come on let's head back upstairs, see if there's been any change in events." Jack said.

"sure." I said. "Jack thanks for, well... trying to prove me wrong." I said with a small smile.

"You know i'm right admit it." Jack jested.

I was silent, i couldn't be sure of anything at the moment, my minds still unsure.

We joined up with the others as they weren't aware of us ever being somewhere else, i put myself between miko, raf and jack instead of putting myself in a solitary corner, as i felt sudden small shaking from beneath my feet as it grew.

The ceiling above shook as well as tiny debris fell from above.

"earthquake." Fowler announced.

"Take cover!" Ratchet said as he shielded me, jack, miko and raf. "Agent Fowler, Nurse Darby quickly!"

June and fowler came huddling under ratchets arms with us as the earthquake continued, and it looked like it may take the building down with it.

Then it quickly and i mean quickly ceased to a stop, as ratchet removed his arms from over us.

"There could be aftershocks." June said.

Then the others tracking signals popped up online.

"Do you think?" jack hinted.

"I do." Ratchet said as all there life signals came up online.

"Yes!" jack exclaimed.

"coo-yar!" miko exclaimed

"Sweet!" raf exclaimed.

I was so relieved, he's alive at least i know that.

"Yes!" fowler then exclaimed wrapping his arms around June as his face rubbed against hers. It was a long moment before fowler realised what he was doing as he quickly let go of her as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as we all looked at him.

But now i felt a sick feeling in my stomach which came out of nervousness, this was the part i was dreading the most, everyone had concerned and worried looks on their faces as we all went downstairs to wait at the entrance of the groundbridge. Raf and miko had the most worry on their faces as they waited eagerly for their guardians return, my hands started to shake as i rubbed them together to try and make them stop, i felt a sudden panic in my breathing and i had to close my eyes. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist as i looked upon jack he smiled sadly at me as he nodded.

"_Yes, i know jack." _I thought as i nodded slowly to him, i then ceased all sudden panic as i let my arms flop to my side, i then looked upon the groundbridge as ratchet opened it, my expression was neither sadness nor was it frustration, it wasn't an expression at all.

And with that bulkhead, bumblebee and Arcee came walking through with solemn expressions, as jack, miko and raf ran up to their friends along with fowler and June, as i remained in my position.

"Arcee." Jack said relieved.

"I was worried bulk." Miko said also relived.

"You alright bee?" raf asked.

I really wish i could say i too joined them in greeting my dad, i really could.

"And Optimus? Is he?" ratchet said.

"Dead? No." Arcee said.

"But he looked right at us without recognising us, didn't even know his own name." Bulkhead said.

So it is true the matrix did take a part of him with it when putting unicron into stasis.

"Hmm, when Optimus surrendered the matrix of leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the primes...he lost his own memories." Ratchet confirmed.

I said nothing, i did nothing, i merely left for my room as the only thing i could hear were the sounds of my footsteps echoing down the hall, i couldn't see it but i felt all eyes on me, i was still unsure of myself, i'm sorry everyone, i'm sorry dad, but a part of me was hoping you would come back and now that the reality has hit me, i'm not sure i can take it, losing two fathers in my life is just too much...i just...i just need to think.

* * *

**A/N so yeah tomorow we'll be kicking off with orion pax part 1 with Ellen stepping in to calm the lost autobots, but first a little background of her biological father.**


	28. Orion Pax part 1

**A/N my favorite out of this 3 parter is definantly the third one, mainly because its mostly on cybertron and the first appearance of an insecticon, epicness!**

**anyhoo i hope i can match that epicness ;)**

* * *

**Orion Pax Part 1**

I lay on my bed as i stared at the ceiling, as i tried to get my head around the fact that dad wasn't here, I'd remained in my room since yesterday and already it was mid-afternoon, i was still summarising about dad's current situation, though unsure about every detail i do know this, he has reverted to his pre-prime state, to Orion pax and he's alive and to still be alive even now, megatron clearly wants him for something.

The only thing i am now summarising is how to restore his memories, okay, vector sigma is located on cybertron...

"**Scorponok."**

a-and the only w-way to get to cybertron is by...

"**He saved my life, in exchange for his, thanks to him i get to see my baby girl."**

b-by t-the...a-a spacebridge...

"**And what about my daddy? Did he not want to see his baby girl?"**

I held my head in frustration, god forsaken memories why do you resurface now? I then grabbed my pillow and i buried my face into it, making humming noises to try and block them out.

No luck...i can still hear my own cries of my five year old self.

Perhaps because dad's gone the memories of my biological father have caught up...hmm i remember him very clearly there is no blur or pieces of a memory i remember every second i spent with him, every word he spoke, his smell, his voice.

i remember him as my hero every kid does at that age, but it felt a bit different with me, he lead a whole army, yeah that's pretty awesome, but the thing with me was when he wore his uniform, it encouraged me to strife towards that, to be like him, his personality was much like 'optimus's' except a little less robotic.

Thinking about it makes me laugh a little...

He'd tell me stories and I'd ask him many questions and he'd always answer in the most inspirational way. To me he was the definition of a leader, he'd praise his soldiers for the smallest of things, he'd take personal responsibility for failures, he never felt he was better or worse than anyone else, he would listen to other ideas, and he even had a sense of humour.

But of course, it seems to be that the good people are the ones to die.

Shortly after my mom died, dad sent me home to live with Sam witwicky and his family. Of course i was naturally depressed but I'd grown to like it mainly because of Sam, he took me everywhere and he wasn't ashamed of me, you know with little kids mostly being embarrassing and annoying he said i wasn't. He was like a brother...but then i got involved with the autobots through Sam.

And it wasn't until the huge fight in mission city that i found out my dad was already dead before i had even met the autobots...he was among the few survivors of the Soccent base attack in Qatar, where blackout was acquiring information.

The group were making their way to some sort of communication through the desert, until scorponok attacked. A few were killed among them was dad, he took...a blow through the chest from scorponok's tail, saving will.

His wounds were fatal and he died in wills arms, when i saw will and his team after the battle i was so excited as i ran to him, asking if dad was near and what not, none of them could look at me i was a kid yes, but i wasn't stupid enough to realise that something had happened to him.

i was distraught upon hearing the news of course you always think your dads invincible, but then the crashing weight of reality wakes you up to the fact that he is human, and not superman. I remember doing nothing but run until i clinged to the first thing that came in my path, a lamppost, and did nothing but cry, and scream angrily too.

Yes I have to admit i was angry too, will's daughter has a mother and a father and i always selfishly couldn't help but question why he lived instead of my dad a question i like to keep to myself, i am glad that will got to see his family really i am, but i secretly sometimes got jealous every time i saw the three of them together, not that I'd change this life for anything but i always wondered what it would be like if the outcome was different.

Especially at that moment...i had nothing...five years old and feeling like the loneliest girl on the planet, until Optimus saved me...yes Optimus... my dad, why should i have felt any kind of jealously? How stupid of me, I had him and that's all i needed along with everyone else who i considered family.

I then sat up from my bed...so my mind wanted to recall those memories for a reason, though i couldn't do anything to save my biological father...i can do something now.

He's still alive... and this time i can save him.

I couldn't help but smile, my confidence restored i can defiantly do this now! Now let me think...ah that's right the spacebridge, so...

Then i heard this huge smashing sound coming from the main room, i swiftly got out of bed and made my way down the hall, just think like dad, well not too much like dad i don't wanna lose my sense of humour.

"We don't actually know what Optimus would have done, because he's not here!" i heard bulkhead yell.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious bulk, anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?" Arcee confronted bulkhead, already the tension is rising? It seems the whole balance of things can be easily broken.

"Nothing i can say in front of the children." Bulkhead retaliated.

"hey." I said as all eyes briefly looked in my direction, "there's allot of tension in here. Anything happen?" i then asked.

"The cons were able to get their hands on the last piece to their spacebridge." Ratchet bitterly said. "Along with us possibly being shut down."

"Shut down? Why?" i simply asked.

"Humans were injured during the decepticon attack." Ratchet then said.

"Did you not evacuate all humans before engaging them?" i asked.

"No, we acted quickly in...Does it matter? What matters is Optimus and because Arcee was unable to locate him whilst on the nemi..." he started before i interrupted him.

"Hold on, Arcee you were on the nemesis? Alone?" i asked looking in her direction.

"After the decepticons got their hands on the item i pursued them in their own groundbridge and tried to locate Optimus." She told me.

I then thought for a moment with my arms crossed, i should've been here much earlier i didn't realise how desperate they would get already. "So you left your comrades to fend off the remaining decepticons, then engaged the enemy alone, outnumbered on their warship?" i asked calmly.

"Optimus would've tried to rescue any of us if we were in danger." She retaliated giving me a slight glare.

"As a **team** yes, not alone. What were you planning to do when you finally located him? Megatron would've made the autobots out as the enemy to dad and he would've either refused to go with you or he would be hesitant, enough time for reinforcements to arrive, in short what you did was foolish Arcee." I told her calmly.

"And what was i supposed to do?" Arcee yelled at me. "We don't even know if he's truly alive or safe from harm." She said solemnly.

"I know he's alive for certain and i will tell you how i know this, if megatron wanted to terminate him he would've done so already, they couldn't get Intel from him for obvious reasons, and dad used to work in the iacon hall of records as an archivist. Perhaps megatron has use for him in that department." They all mostly gazed their eyes to the floor taking in the possibilities. "..we can't assume the worst. The only objective here is to somehow get to cybertron, find vector sigma and restore the matrix. I know we all care deeply for dad, but the only way to help him is to put aside those feelings and focus on the job at hand." I told them.

"Right and we're overlooking one positive, what the cons just got there claws on." Jack then said standing by my side.

"Yes, we managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge!" Ratchet yelled still pretty wind up tight about the whole situation.

I saw where jack was going with this.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Arcee asked.

"We let them finish building their space bridge." I said smiling at jack as he smiled at me.

"Why? So they can bring back more zombies from cybertron?" bulkhead yelled.

"No. so we can commandeer it and use it to send me and jack to cybertron." I told them.

"Whoa. That's a pretty good idea." Miko said.

Arcee then laughed mockingly "Oh well if **miko** thinks it's a good idea."

"Arcee, no one said this will be easy, but you've all seized a space bridge before." I said to her.

"We blew one up. That's a whole lot different than the three of us seizing it and holding one." Bulkhead said.

"**We'd have to find it first." **Bee said.

"Bee's right we'd have to find that thing first." Arcee said.

"Uh, hello! If it's a space bridge isn't it..." Miko said as she pointed upwards.

"The term **space** refers to its transport range not its physical location! And we've been monitoring earth's orbit since the last one, we'd know if it were there!" Ratchet groaned.

"So the bridge could be somewhere here on earth." Jack said.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard." Bulkhead said.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking." Arcee said in a much calmer state of mind.

"Ratchet try to find any possible energon spikes, then each of you can scout those areas." I said.

They all looked dumbfounded at me, the way they looked at me, i felt like an idiot.

"Look i know you mean well Ellen, but i'm not taking orders from a child." Arcee said.

I then sighed, "Look, i thought i would be able to prove myself to you without the permission slip from dad but..." i started.

"But what? What permission?" Arcee said.

"I'm taking dads place, he instructed me to do so, to keep you all in line." I said confidently.

"What?" they all said in unison as well as June and miko.

"I know you all think i'm just a child but you have faith in dad and this is his decision...just think it as that." I said as i was cut down a bit from the lack of faith, i have confidence in myself that i can do this...but if no one is willing to follow you that doesn't really help.

With the long silence i decided to finally ask "will you be willing to follow me?" i asked as I looked at them all, they had doubt all over their faces, as i didn't break eye contact with them, minutes went by as complete silence.

Then my eyes met with ratchets as he looked me up and down, he then nodded, "I'll follow you." He said.

I put on a half smile, "okay, only because dad said so right?"

"No, all of us have shown poor judgment in handling the situation, and during all this you're the only one who speaks reason and hasn't lost her head, so I'll gladly listen to you." He said i'm surprised at his lack of stubbornness.

Arcee sighed, "He's right, I've been reckless this whole time and never thought things through, so maybe it's time i put aside the human thing and focus on just you...and thinking about that alone, I'll follow you."

"I'll follow you, unlike Arcee as long as you point me in a direction I'll listen to anyone, well except fowler." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee then gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled "i could need some advice; after all i'm pretty inexperienced." I said to Ratchet.

"I'll help you in anyway i can...so you were saying i should start searching for any energon spikes?" he then said.

"yes, then we'll scout those area's for any sign regarding the space bridge, myself included, and we must act swiftly because tragically megatron may be using dad to give the decepticons the upper hand." I said.

The search begins...

* * *

**A/N did anyone watch the amazing spiderman? i liked it, though i thought the lizard's face could be a bit more lizard like, because to me his head looked like the green version of the thing, but i'm rambling.**

**off to cybertron we go in the next chapter, well eventually lol. Please R + R :D**


	29. Orion Pax part 2

**A/N as i uploaded this, i'm actually nearly finished the next chapter and i especially enjoyed writing that one, i just hope you guys like what i've done with it.**

**R + R please i love your thoughts :)**

* * *

**Orion pax part 2**

With our search thoroughly underway, i quite literally was searching across the entire planet. I'd scouted across parts of Europe, Asia, Africa, Antarctica, Australia, North American, and South America. But still no sign of the space bridge, still i was driven and although beginning to tire i contacted ratchet for another set of co-ordinates.

"Ratchet, nothing here either, move me on the next set of co-ordinates." I said to him through my wireless headset.

"Ellen you've scouted over 50 places already, i'm as persistent to find the space bridge as you are but you need to rest." He told me.

"Negative, i can still go for another 10 at least." I told him.

He sighed. "Very well, I'll activate the groundbridge."

And on cue the groundbridge opened before me, i ran through it as it became the wheel of fortune, no idea where I'd end up next. I was greeted with the sight of a rain forest, beautiful trees but a bit muggy. "No time for sightseeing." I said as i was tempted by the sight of a large cat in the trees.

Though as i made a few light jogs to the edge of the forest, i was beginning to feel a little light headed, i hadn't eaten in a while and it showed. "I'll grab some food at base after this one." I said as i headed towards the sound of drilling, it was in a cave near the sea front, a pretty big one, it dripped with water and bats would come in and out every so often, i guess there not bothered by the presence of decepticons.

Luckily the cave was filled with pillars and stalagmites, so it was much easier to maneuver around, and though big the cave was, it wasn't that deep, in fact it was one room...confirming the space bridge wasn't here.

So i headed back out, i was then greeted with the sight of a decepticon guard who i didn't see upon entry, where was he?

I think we were both baffled at the sight of each other, but i couldn't waste time so i ran towards him as i slid past his legs and used the training me and bee did before and scaled him like a cliff, he was flailing his arms around like trying to get a spider of your back, he twisted his body furiously but i hanged on like a parasite.

In the end it was useless as i knocked him out and jumped off him as he fell forward to the floor, with that done i made my way back to a more safer position.

"Ellen, return to base, we have found the decepticon space bridge." Ratchet said over my wireless headset, with a slight sound of relief in his voice.

Now we're getting somewhere, "Nice work Ratchet, bridge me back from my current co-ordinates." I told him.

He was quick in doing so, good thing too because the guard i had knocked out was found and about five of them were firing at me, so i leapt through that groundbridge like a desperate predator tackling its prey.

When i arrived in base the whole gang was there too gathered around the computer screen, "Ellen, look here." Ratchet called over. "The decepticon space bridge is located right here." He said pointing to a flashing decepticon insignia. "Deep within an energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply clever." Arcee said. "What's our Intel?" she then asked.

"a-a reliable source." Ratchet said as i raised an eyebrow.

"So this is it then, do we have a consensus?" i said looking in the direction of June, fowler, miko, raf and jack.

"Do we know if people can even breathe your atmosphere?" June asked ratchet.

"I'll hook them up, completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA." Fowler told June.

June's face fell "it's too dangerous." She said to jack.

"Mom i know this is hard, but Optimus risked his life to save our planet and he's not even human. We owe it to him." Jack told her.

"Jack may be the only one who can do this June, but i don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow them to go unchaperoned." Arcee told her reassuringly.

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life, Optimus prime was once Orion pax after all." Ratchet added.

June dropped her head slightly taking this in, she then turned to jack "when you were little, you always wanted to be an astronaut." She said to him giving him confirmation.

"okay, heres the plan you guys will groundbridge directly into the energon mine and you'll make your way to the space bridge chamber with extreme caution of course as no doubt it will be heavily guarded. Neutralize any decepticon forces you encounter, once you secure the space bridge, send for me and jack." I said. "Stealth must be an absolute priority; we don't want to give any decepticon the chance to alert the warship because then..."

"The odds become 400 to 1." Bulkhead finished.

"The decepticons have scrambled our communications in the past and so we will do the same to them, it will provide you with an edge at least." I said.

"Taking the bridge is the easy part, you three need to hold it long enough for Jack, Ellen and **me**, to get to cybertron and back." Arcee said.

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class, we can do this." Ratchet said though i had no idea what he meant.

"What does gym class have to do with anything?" miko asked. "And if ratchet gets to go on a commander raid i'm going too." Miko announced.

"Miko, you will help Raphael operate our groundbridge and manage the communications up." Ratchet told her.

Obviously miko didn't like this idea as she huffed loudly, crossed her arms and rambled frustrated, "can't go to cybertron, can't storm the decepticon spacebridge!"

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet said.

"son." Fowler started as i raised an eyebrow at him, "and young lady, it's time to suit up." He told us.

Me and jack looked at each other, we both nodded as fowler presented us with two suits, he handed jack a greyish/brownish/black looking one while i got a white one.

"Well this is it." Jack said.

"Yeah...do we just slip these on or do we have to get butt naked?" i asked slightly worried.

"You can slip them on." Fowler said face palming. "Well obviously you'll have to take your shoes off but that's it."

I nodded to him as i kicked my shoes off and slipped into the suit, besides from being white my suit was a bit different from jacks for example his oxygen supply that was on the back was much bigger than mine and my helmet was more curved then jacks.

"So, how come there both different?" i asked.

"Well there, protoforms." Fowler said.

"Protoforms?" i said somewhat surprised.

"Don't worry they've been fully tested and are safe to use." He said.

"Okay so what model is mine?" i asked.

"Jack has the protoform 1 while yours is protoform 2." He said.

I then shrugged my shoulders "i like it, simple, easy to remember." I said as i fully got myself into the suit, i then looked myself over, "you know what the difference is between you and me?" i said to jack, as he shrugged his shoulders, "i make this look good." I confirmed striking a pose.

Jack then punched my arm, "ow." I moaned rubbing my arm.

"I told you I'd do that the next time you quoted something." He said. "In fact, you quoted two." He then punched my arm again.

"Ow, you know i'm not going to be any use to you of being your human escort if i have a dead arm you know." I told him.

"Strike team to base, objective secured." Came ratchet over the comm link.

"That's your cue." Fowlers told me and jack as we made our way down the ladder, the others followed closely behind to see us off as we went, and we both put our helmets on as we looked at the others.

"Bring me back a souvenir." Raf said.

"So what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" miko asked.

"Safe journey you two." Fowler said.

"Just go already, Optimus needs you, both of you." June said as we both headed towards the groundbridge, back turned to the others, time to get our game faces on.

And on the other side we were greeted with the sight of the team, with the confirmation of our presence ratchet began tapping the control panel to the space bridge.

"Locking onto cybertron." Ratchet said.

"You ready?" Arcee asked.

"Let's do this." Jack said getting out the key to vector sigma.

"I'll leave the space bridge open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance, and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return." Ratchet said.

"Easier to locate? You're not bridging us straight to the big v?" jack asked.

"Vector sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumour jack, it is said the path of the primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you." Ratchet said.

Jack briefly looked at the key again before putting it away.

"Don't worry space bridging is just like ground bridging." Arcee said as ratchet activated it.

As it opened it drowned out any other sound that was present, its whirling sounds were far more extreme then what the groundbridge ever made.

"Just a little more intense!" Arcee said trying to shout her voice over the sound of the space bridge.

But we made our way through anyway.

On the other side...well it was a sight I'd say. But not a good sight, i first looked to the sky as i saw a couple of moons, one bigger than the other, then as i beheld cybertron, it was a barren waste land, it had a sort of mist surround the ground and everything was a dull grey colour, what used to be buildings were now crumbs of their former selves, debris was everywhere, the ground was scorched with scars from many battles...to say the least it was a sad sight.

And jack didn't look where i was looking but i noticed a few dead, among them... a sparkling, it made me shiver as to how quick war can plaque a planet, i cringed and shut my eyes tight for a second as i shook it off, stay focused.

"I can't believe it, i'm actually on another planet, Arcee this is incredible!" jack said excited...Arcee was silent. "Arcee?" he then said looking up to her.

"This isn't how i wanted you to see my home." Arcee said sadly lowering her head.

"I'm...i'm sorry." Jack said sympathetically.

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission, or the next punch in the fight. We did everything to save cybertron...but when the fog finally lifted...there wasn't much left to save." She said solemnly.

Then the comm link opened up as it woke Arcee from her thoughts.

"Arcee, Ellen, Jack, do you copy?" ratchet said.

"Roger, we're on cybertron." Jack said opening his own comm link patch.

"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum huh." Bulkhead said.

"Indeed, we don't know if your journey ahead 5 clicks or 5000." Ratchet said.

"Understood, we're out." Arcee said closing the conversation.

Jack then got out the key card; "okay, ratchet said the card would guide us, but i don't see how or what i'm supposed to..." as jack waved it about a bit the card began to glow.

Jack then turned as he pointed the card in a direction; it glowed brighter when pointed in a specific direction.

"There you go." Arcee said as she transformed, then me and jack both hopped on.

Arcee headed in the direction the key glowed the most as i looked upon cybertron, it felt so eerie here, I'd seen what it looked like before, such a place i would've loved to see but looking at it now i feel afraid to be here.

Jack was more focused on the road in front than anything else, but i couldn't help myself but take in the scenery...if you can call it that, i couldn't even identify which areas were which they all looked the same.

We'd been driving for a while and jack saw it fit to get the key out again to check the location.

"That way." He said as we drove over a large bridge, i looked over it as the bottom couldn't be seen.

"Toward Kaon?" Arcee said.

"The decepticon capital, swell." Jack said sarcastically.

Then Arcee swerved to her side as she came to a halt, before us in the distance, in the fog like atmosphere, was a huge building.

"We're on foot from here." Arcee said before transforming, "don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention." She said ready and armed.

"Cons?" jack asked.

"Vermin." Arcee confirmed.

Again jack got out the key as it glowed brightly in a certain direction, "this way." Jack said.

"Well, let's just stay alert shall we? For such a dead planet i still feel there's something living on here." I said.

"Don't worry i'm here to protect you." Arcee said.

"And who's going to protect you?" i said as i sighed, "i just wish, i could say 'i got your back' for once."

"Do you think vector sigma is guarded?" jack asked.

"Well if it's a place shrouded in mystery and no one really knows its actual location, I doubt it, still you can never be too careful." I said.

Or too cautious...

* * *

**A/N i liked to put it out there, that if whatever i have put in the next chapter was to appear in the actual series in the future, i'll find some way around it lol :p **


	30. Orion Pax part 3

**A/N boom its here! i hope you like what i've done with and was defianatly a favourite to right.**

**and as always R + R please, its what gets my dog up in the morning...yeah i actually said that ^^;**

A/N UPDATE: just for those who might tell me off for not being canon in the near future, i made this chapter wayyyyyyyy before the star saber came into the series and i took that risk but it was not a problem when it finally came into the mix so yeah i just wanted to state that for future readers just in case i get alot of complaints -_-;

* * *

**Orion pax part 3**

We continued our route towards iacon as a statue of megatron came into view, it was perched on top of an archway and its pose wasn't exactly subtle, "how vein can you get?" i said sneering at the thing.

Jack got out the key again as it began to gently hum this time.

"We must be getting close." He said as we followed him, we had came into a court way as it seemed to be a dead end but as jack walked further on, the ground shook hard as we all looked in various directions.

The ground cracked and pillars fell from the sides, as the ground opened up in front of us. Revealing a building to us, it creaked and scraped as it slowly rose from the floor. As it finally stopped we all approached, the building was triangle shaped. As jack held the key high the doors on front of the building glowed blue and then opened.

"Vector sigma's, down here?" jack asked.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the decepticons; megatron took it as a capital apparently without ever realising what lay underneath their feet." Arcee said.

As she said that a crumbling noise was heard above the building itself as a strange bug looking robot peaked over it, it had metallic mandibles around its mouth like a prey mantis, and was big, **real** big, much bigger then megatron.

It made an ear wincing screeching sound as it leapt off the building towards us, Arcee grabbed us both as she dived out of its way, when far enough she put us down and begun firing upon the beast, it didn't seem to budge it, but a look in its expression changed seconds later as it charged aggressively toward Arcee.

They both flew over me and jack as the bug bot rammed her into a wall, she looked like she was down for the count.

"Arcee!" jack yelled.

The big beast then turned its attention on us, it gazed at jack as it let out another roar and begun charging in our direction, as me and jack begun to run away from it.

Arcee then came shooting upon it as we became engulfed in its massive frame; it turned on Arcee again as the fight continued.

"We're being attacked by some kind of giant...bot beetle!" Jack said over the comm link.

"An insecticon!" Ratchet said.

"An insecticon?" i repeated.

Nothing more was said through our comm link, as me and jack watched the battle before us, Arcee would jump to higher places when firing upon it, it fired something more powerful forcing Arcee to jump off, she then transformed into her vehicle mode as the insecticon pursued her, because it was going at such a speed it didn't expect Arcee to suddenly transform making the insecticon get in front of her.

Arcee yet again attempted to fire upon it as she glanced our way, "you two go!" she told us.

"Seriously?" jack said kind of nervous.

"Go on jack, there's nothing more i can do for you in there, I'll stay and if Arcee were to fall, but she won't, I'll try to buy you more time." I told him.

"Then that thing will turn on you." Jack said nervously.

"He seems to be more interested in the key you're holding, so you need to get as far away as possible from that bug." I said.

"Do it!" Arcee said.

"Listen to her jack; you've made it this far Optimus is counting on you." June said through the comm link.

"Roger that mom." He said looking at the key; he then stepped backwards into the building as the door closed tight.

The only useless one now was me, as i helplessly watched Arcee locked in combat. She continued to fire upon it even though it seemed to not even flinch to the shots it was taking, then she leapt in the air as it brought its claw down on her.

The insecticon seemed a big too bulky to be very agile, and its movements were somewhat slow from time to time as when it brought its claw down Arcee kicked it in the face as it wasn't quick enough to react, it then tried landing another hit though this time Arcee propelled herself on a tall pillar, and climbed to the top of it as she continued to fire upon the insecticon.

It screeched a bit as it then transformed into a...what looked like a flying stag beetle, but even then Arcee fired upon it even to the last second as it flew towards her, but she didn't get out of the way in time, as it rammed her against the wall.

She fell a great height and was knocked out cold, it then turned its direction towards the door, i stood up against it in a protective manner, without Arcee, jack would be at the mercy of this vile beast.

It then transformed as it shook the ground when landing in front of me, "i won't allow you to pass!" i yelled at it.

It gave me a few wincing screeches as it ignored me and simply put its hands on the door as it tried to break it off, i gritted my teeth.

"You horrible beast! Don't you ignore me!" i yelled at it, but still it ignored me, i felt frustrated, that thing gets in and jack will be killed...and all this would have been in vein...no! All this will not be for nothing!

I then leaped upwards towards its mandibles and grabbed them, i was facing it now straight in its visor vision optics, "your, not, getting, through!" i told it.

This got its attention as it screeched a few times and began to try and shake me off, it span round furiously as inevitably it through me about fifty metres across the floor, i rolled uncontrollably as it charged at me, it stopped in front of me as it got on its hind legs, it let out a long roar.

i stood up to face it "you're not going to murder my friend you horrible creature, I'll face your wrath if i have to but i'm not going to lie down and take it...i-I'll fight you with my finger nails if i have to!" i said desperately as i looked at my fragile hands, then at Arcee, then thought of jack, all i wanted was to be able to protect them, not just myself what purpose is there if i can't save my friends, that's all i want. "That's all i wanttt!" i screamed to the sky, with my eyes shut tight.

The insecticon made a few grunting noises as i re-opened my eyes, he wasn't grunting because of my sudden outburst nor was he looking at me; he was looking in the direction behind me, to the sky.

I turned around to look where he was looking, a long stream of blue light was shot into the sky, it was no more than a speck from our location...but that speck grew as it came hurling our way!

The insecticon slightly panicked as it backed away slightly, it was coming at such a speed and it had a slight tip of flames on it, i dived out of the way as it threw itself my way, the ground shook as the blue glow made a small crater around me and the insecticon.

After getting out of my cover position, i looked upon whatever it was that landed, it was huge...much bigger then myself naturally.

When the glowing died down, it revealed itself to me as...a sword. The blade part was deep into the ground as i approached it, this wasn't just any sword.

"This can't be." I said stunned as i walked closely up to it, i looked it up and down as it stood at least twelve feet high, the sword part itself still glowed but not as intense as before, there was a few metallic bits that ran down the middle of the sword and around the hilt.

I frowned in confusion along with shaking my head a bit, the insecticon was backing off slightly away from the sword but it made no noise, "t-the star saber? The weapon of prima himself? The first prime and leader of the 13? No, surely not, why would it appear here? Now?" out of curiosity i touched it lightly...and jumped slightly as the sword began to shrink.

It then turned into a much smaller version of itself, still pretty big for any normal sword but human hand able anyway. It still lay there stuck in the ground, it was said that the hilt itself was the matrix of leadership, well it had its hilt but you could defiantly tell the matrix was missing; i then took a hesitant hand to the hilt as i yanked that thing out the ground. The insecticon screeched at me before backing up again.

As i lifted it, it made a chiming sound and glowed brightly in my grasp, the sword weighed a ton but i was still able to grasp it firmly, "why do you appear before me star saber?" i said looking it over.

Its whole appearance made me stare in awe but another loud screech from the insecticon snapped me from those thoughts, as i took both hands to the sword and pointed it in a threatening manner in his direction. "You're not going anywhere." I said confidently as i held the star saber.

The insecticon screeched at me again as i approached him, he then quickly transformed and fled for the building in which jack went into, i didn't except it to flee i thought it was going to fight me. It desperately ripped its way into the entrance as i quickly pursued it, i glanced in Arcee's direction, at least she's safe from harm now, but jack won't be if i don't catch up with it.

Running down the huge hall way of the building i only heard the loud echo's of my feet running and a slight buzzing sound from the insecticon, i wasn't far behind as i ran for jacks life, and as i came up to a turn off, it glowed a blue colour and i didn't hear the sounds of the insecticon anymore, as i turned the corner, i breathed heavily as i heard a loud beeping noise.

I saw jack, and ...is that vector sigma? Didn't have enough time to tell as it all closed up, as jack retrieved the key, but where's the insecticon?

"Jack?" i called out.

He turned and ran in my direction.

"You got it?" i asked.

"Yes, erm, w-what is that?" he asked pointing at the star saber.

I was then on my guard, "what's wrong?" jack asked.

"The insecticon, i saw it come in here." I said.

"The scraplets got it." Jack said.

"Scraplets? Here?" i said easing up a bit.

"No time, let's go." Jack said.

We both then heard engine noise as Arcee drove up to us and transformed, "i have the matrix." Jack told her holding up the key.

"Let's roll." she said as she transformed again and we both hopped on, she didn't notice the sword for some reason, perhaps because she's more focused on restoring dads memories, as she should be.

* * *

We had made our way back down the route we came from, as i tried to figure out this sword that i now possessed for some reason, "you are way to pointy to be carrying around like this, isn't there another form you can take?" i asked it.

"Are you talking to it?" jack said to me.

I was silent as the sword then retracted into the hilt, now it was just a hilt, but it was much easier to carry around, as i strapped it to my side. "So its voice activated? Maybe even thought perhaps?" i said.

"We're approaching the space bridge." Arcee said.

"We're almost there." Jack said.

"Ratchet we have the matrix, we're coming through." Arcee said over the comm link...there was no response, Arcee then swerved and transformed as it forced me and jack to jump off, "ratchet?" Arcee said again.

We all stood staring at the space bridge as there was still no response from ratchet.

Me and jack both looked up to Arcee, "something's wrong." She said, as we remained in our position.

"We can't not go through can we?" jack asked.

"Perhaps Megatron got wise to our plans." I said theorising, "soundwave is his eyes and ears after all, plus that insecticon could've alerted him. Which means megatron is on the other side of the bridge, in hopes of destroying the key." I said.

"So what do we do?" jack asked.

"...megatron would probably think that dad gave the key to Arcee because he would never think a human would be in possession of something as important as this." I continued.

"What you thinking?" Arcee asked.

"It's inevitable that we have to go through, but he doesn't know that we know he's on the other side and has probably lowered his guard a little." I said.

"I get it." She simply said as she transformed and sped at full speed toward the space bridge.

"Come on." I said to jack as we both entered the bridge.

On the other side we both saw dad, with his back to us but he turned and looked at us both, i could've cried but i can't, not at this point.

He knelt there staring at us as jack held up the key to him, "are you...certain, i am worthy?" he asked us.

"You have no idea." Jack replied, as he pointed the key in his direction, the key then shot a beam of light into dad's chest; he looked dumbfounded as his chest plates opened to reveal the matrix as its power was getting restored.

It was taking awhile, those primes sure like to talk...minutes went by as finally the last bit of information was transferred the key spun out of jacks hand, it spun into the air and placed itself in the grip of dad's hand, as his chest plates closed up.

Megatron was closely running up from behind him, "noooooooooo!" he yelled as he threw his sword down...but dad caught it between his hands.

"Megatron." He said. "Be gone." He pulled back an arm and with great force swung it into Megatrons face, megatron stumbled backwards as dad shot another blow to his face, and continued doing so as he then upper cut him into the air, knocking him into a rocky pillar.

Okay, I'll admit, i cried at that moment...

"Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" dad asked ratchet.

"Long story old friend." He said, as the whole team stood in formation against megatron.

"Base to Arcee, we're reading five autobot life signals down there. Is prime with you?" fowler asked.

"And Jack, and Ellen." She replied.

Megatron heaved himself back up as he growled angrily, the others proceeded to fire upon him as a groundbridge opened up beside us.

"It's ours!" Arcee announced.

"Autobots! Fall back!" dad ordered.

Arcee then grabbed jack as Ratchet grabbed me, as we ran through our groundbridge.

We came walking into base as jack was already on his feet, "come on ratch put me down." I said as i kicked my lets frantically.

The whole gang was there to greet us as i wasted no time in getting out of my suit, i stood by the groundbridge to wait for dad as the others behind me were having their own reunions, as he stepped through the groundbridge my face was instantly wet, even though i didn't know i was crying.

Raf was the first to approach him, he got in there before me. "Optimus?" he said.

Dad gazed down at him as he smiled warmly, "hello Raphael." He said.

"Whoa." Raf said.

"The big guy remembers us! Woohoo!" miko exclaimed jumping in the air, as she jack and raf formed a group.

"_Erm hello? Is it my turn now?" _i thought as i stood in the background.

"Although it seems there is much i do not remember." Dad said as he looked at the decepticon insignia on his left shoulder, okay that's it i am making my move.

"Optimus." Ratchet then said,

"_God dammit!" _i thought as i slumped to the floor.

"It truly has been our darkest hour...but know this...from every indication, your spark never ceased being that, of an autobot." Ratchet said passionately.

At that point i heaved myself from the floor as i ran aggressively for dads foot and latched myself on, "if this is what i have to do to get a word in so be it!" i said clinging for dear life.

Dad then knelt down as he picked me up gently, he held me in front of his face as he smiled at me "hello my little one." He said as he pressed my face against his.

I couldn't help but cry and it was one of those ones you where you can't control your breathing or stop yourself from crying, "Oh man, there are no words for what i am feeling!" i sobbed.

"What's wrong? Have i really been absent for this long?" dad said with worry in his optics.

"Well you were right about the matrix taking apart of you with it, unfortunately it got greedy and took **all **your memories that you have collected since you were made prime." I sniffed.

"I feel so regretful in not re-calling any of this...though i do remember releasing the power of the matrix but everything else that followed is..." He said guilt ridden. "But it seems you have all managed to carry on without my leadership." He then said.

"Yes, but only because Ellen carried it on, she made this a whole lot easier." Ratchet said smiling at me.

Dad looked at me, "is this true?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

The sudden fall of eyes and optics made me blush harshly as i put my hoody over my face, "mavie" i said muffled.

He then did a slight laugh, "i'm so proud of you." He said, as i felt him nuzzle me slightly.

The heat of my blush intensified, "diabetes!" i yelled, i then flipped my hood over, "but now that i can step down from my post, i can now return to my true destiny." I then said.

"Oh? And what is your true calling?" dad asked.

"Being a couch potato, can you not hear it? It calls to me, 'Ellen thundercats is on'" i whispered mysteriously.

Everyone laughed at me, as dad set me down, "oh and i'm gonna sleep in your berth tonight, the separation anxiety has really put its toll on me." I told dad.

"Ellen, you haven't shared a berth with me since you were seven." He said.

"That's how serious it is." I said, then i looked to my side, as a shiny glint caught my eye, it was the star saber i had totally forgotten about it, "erm, dad?" i then said in a small voice.

"Hmm?" he said.

"mind telling me what i should do with this now?" i said pulling out the hilt as it extended back into a sword, the others saw this too as they too looked at it with awe.

"Where did you find that?" dad asked slightly stunned.

"On cybertron, i didn't stumble upon by accident, it sort of came to me." I told him.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked pointing at it.

"The star saber right? But i thought it was lost forever." I said.

"Not lost, just waiting." Dad said.

"Waiting?" i said.

"It is said that the star saber appears before those, who are in any means defenceless, but are still willing to protect those close to them, with all their spark or in your case heart." He said.

"Yeah a defenceless, willing to protect those close to them,** prime.**" I said.

"Maybe it thought you were worthy of that title." Arcee said.

"Get outta here." I said.

"I don't know Starlight Prime has a kind of ring to it." Arcee said.

I then thought, as i started grinning to myself and nodding, then i giggled randomly, "You know when homer Simpson pictures himself as being gold? I'm having that kind of vision right now." I said as i continued to giggle, "But no, no i don't think so." I then said shaking it off. "But still should i be wielding something like this?" I said.

"Maybe it is best if you were to leave it at base." dad said.

"Can't you keep a hold of it?" i asked.

"Your its wielder now, but perhaps you should not take it out of base for if megatron knew of what you held, you'd be an intentional target." He told me.

"Oh great i hold something awesome and we can't even use it?" i moaned. "But can i just say i feel like he-man right now, no wait, lion-o from thundercats...arh man can i say thundercats ho!" i said jumping up and down like a kindergarten.

"no." Jack told me blankly.

"That's enough talk for now, Optimus you need to take it easy after the ordeal you've been through, Ellen why don't you escort him to your room." Ratchet said winking at me, thank you ratchet.

"Sure, come on big guy down the hallway." I spoke to him like you would for a senior citizen in a retirement home.

* * *

Dad and i sat on his berth as i explained all that had happened, his disappearance, how we seized the space bridge, cybertron, every detail. "So megatron used me for a purpose, but i can't remember that purpose." He said holding his head.

"You're not in the wrong here, megatron is, you didn't intentionally help him." I said.

"Still i can't help but feel ashamed." He said a tinge of embarrassment in his voice.

"that was then this is now, and i can't tell you how happy i am at this moment... when all the others guardians came back from earth's core and you didn't, my heart tore in two, and what's worse is i couldn't feel the bond, i guess the matrix took that as well." I said.

"I am truly sorry Ellen." He said sadly.

"I knew what you had to do its fine, because in the end i knew I'd find you." I said as i sat myself in his lap. "Seriously though can you believe i'm holding this?" i said getting out the sword.

"Yes, and at this moment i am a very proud cybertronian. For you to wield our first leader's weapon, my spark is swelling." He said proudly.

I grinned with a slight blush, "Well? What happens now?" i asked as i felt i was going through a sugar rush of emotions.

"We'll continue monitoring decepticon activity, whatever megatron used me for, he would surely put that to use soon." He said.

"I am so glad your back in charge, doing this thing for a few days was hard enough; there is no way i can do this for a lifetime." I said lying back against him; i was so tired from today. "Hey dad?" i said quietly.

"Hmm?" he said.

"I went to cybertron." I said drowsily.

He chuckled lightly "i know."

"I-i saw stuff i don't think you would've wanted me to see." I then said all of a sudden i didn't mince words.

"I know." He then sadly.

"Hey dad?" i then repeated.

"Yes Ellen?" he said.

"I love you." I said, normally it would take allot of effort to say those words but it naturally came out as it rolled off my tongue.

"I love you too and for all eternity." He said as he stroked my face lightly.

* * *

I opened my eyes as i was in a darkened room, not completely dark as the hall way was still lit, i was lay down as i looked to my side, dad was already deep in recharge, how long have i been asleep for? I then looked to my other side as dads hand was slightly cupped around me; I've been sleeping in his palm? It wasn't uncomfortable either.

Then i watched dad again as i heard his spark beat, it hummed lightly and it was nice to listen too, i then climbed out of his palm and then climbed up around his torso, i looked at where his spark would be and stared in fascination, then i slid into his neck as i curled around it and returned to some much needed sleep.

Everything's back to normal, what a rush but at the same time this was a good experience because now i know i can handle this kind of situation, and it was awesome when you think about it now, and tiring. But with dad as leader again everything will be much toned down now i believe...well, until tomorrow.

**3****rd**** Pov**

On Ellen's table lay the star saber as it hummed and glowed, though Optimus said it was to remain at base there are doubts that Ellen will pass the opportunity to be able to put it to good use if she was ever again in the field, Ellen knows not to put herself in dangerous situations, but will she truly be able to repress the urge to become a part of it? After all now that she's no longer leader and the situation doesn't call for her to act serious, she can go back to being her normal care free self, that's a good thing right?

* * *

**A/N so now we'll be going back to a more toned down sort of theme, well you know the usual theme i go for without the as epicness as one shall rise and orion pax episodes.**

**but yeah like i said in previous chapters if the star saber does end up in the series i'll play god lol but yeah the description of it was based off a picture i found of it on wiki it was so awesome looking O_O i want one!**

**next episode operation bumblebee and right now i'm summarising, thinking mode -_-**


	31. Operation Bumblebee part 1 and 2

**A/N a few things are happening in this one but mainly little things, like bit with Arcee, a bit with ratchet, a bit with silas and a bit with bumblebee of course.**

**with the depressing tone of this episode, i thought i'd add some comical scenes, seeing how most of my chapters have had there depressing bits, so a cheerful episode = a depressing chapter and a depressing episode = a not as depressing chapter lol.**

**and also i put both the episodes together as one chapter :)**

* * *

**Operation Bumblebee part 1 + 2**

It was literally the next day after we had just got dad back and megatron didn't waste any time it seems as already ratchet picked up on an ancient autobot frequency.

With only ratchet and dad at base, they were the ones to check this out.

"Man the groundbridge, and try to contact the others for back up." Ratchet told me.

"Sure thing." I said.

With that they were gone, leaving me in silence as always, things are back to normal, kinda. I then sighed as i put on my wireless headset and patched through to Arcee, bulkhead and bumblebee.

"Hey guys ratchet and dad may require back up, any of you free?" i asked.

"We've just picked up the kids, want us to drop them off somewhere so you can groundbridge them to base?" bulkhead said.

"**No need, I'll go." **Bee then said.

"You sure?" i asked.

"**Yeah, hey bulkhead mind taking raf with you?" **bee asked.

"e-er sure." He said.

"Okay i'm out then, bumblebee I'll open the groundbridge for you then re-locate you to these co-ordinates." I said as i shut the conversation off, after a few typing at the control panel the groundbridge opened and bumblebee came driving through, he was so quick and hyped up.

"**Where am i headed?" **he said transforming and giving me a thumbs up.

"Well heres a surprise, a place of rocks." I groaned.

"**Well if it's got lots of driving space that's fine with me." **He said punching the air.

"Okay, well you're all set." I said as i re-activated the groundbridge.

"**See ya!" **he said before speeding into the groundbridge, that dude seriously needs to slow down.

For once i was alone in the base, and it showed, i sat in the chair drinking a milkshake as i waited by for the others to contact me, i was stuck at base, this wasn't a choice, because my motorbike is bust and i really don't want to walk seven mile into town that would be time consuming.

Then as minutes passed, bulkhead and Arcee came driving in with miko,raf and jack.

"Hey Ellen, still doing important stuff?" Miko said hopping out of bulkhead, staring at my milkshake and the comfortable position i was in.

"Yeah well someone's gotta do it." I jested.

"What was the back up for anyway?" jack asked, as they all made their way up the stairs.

"They found another autobot frequency, but that place has been checked over many times before so the decepticons may be digging up something." I said.

"Perhaps we should go too." Arcee announced like it was a direct order.

"If they want it they'll ask for it, don't worry." I said as i spun round in my chair.

"Ellen bridge me to their location." She then told me firmly, then i twitched slightly, i don't know what it is but when Arcee bosses me around, it really bugs me...oh yeah thats right because she's the only one that does it! besides dad of course.

"Sorry Arcee, no one has requested back up so i'm not bridging you anywhere." I said calmly.

"No doubt there probably outnumbered and haven't had the time to contact you, so ground bridge me there now." Her voice grew threatening.

"No, i will not." I simply stated.

She then let out a frustrated sound.

"You'll just have to be patient." I breathed out.

Arcee has always been a bit rash, and would get real nasty if she was denied something, like revenge for example. That was a terrible ambition and if one let it take control, you'd lose yourself entirely. And although her encounter with starscream seemed to make her realise this, i'm not entirely sure of this the next time she may encounter starscream or arachnid.

Okay nowadays i'm much more patient with her and maybe she is with me when we act like this, but not when she first arrived on earth, maybe it was because she was the only female autobot and we both like to be dominant over the other, and at the time i was 13 so i was going through some major puberty.

We were very vile to each other and knew what buttons to press, for example Arcee would on purpose get a bit too close to dad and jealously is a very flawed human trait, and will make people do the most craziest of things, like erm...well I'd rather not say heh.

But she in turn has done...erm the same level of bad stuff in retaliation, but in the end it got out of control and it was only until something dire happened that we came to be a neutral acquaintance, but that was it we've only managed to tolerate each other, we've never became any closer than that, sure she accepted me as the temporary leader but i mainly think it was only for dad's sake only.

"Ellen, re-activate the groundbridge." Dad then said over the comm link, snapping me out of those thoughts...oh no i spilt my milkshake.

Few taps at the keyboard and the ground bridge opened with dad coming through then ratchet then bumblebee as he drove in his vehicle mode then transformed with a prize in his hand.

"What's that you got there bee?" raf asked.

"**The spark extractor." **Bee confirmed.

"You weren't that long, did your speed have anything to with it bee?" i asked.

"**Hmm, hey raf can i borrow that for a minute?" **bee asked raf as he pointed to his remote control car.

"Sure." He said handing it over.

"**well it happened like this, megatron was going through his ground bridge with the spark extractor, so then i drove in there and did a mid-air transformation snatching the thing from his hand, the look on his face was priceless, so then i transformed again and sped off in front of him, then he pursued me as i ran laps around him and headed back out the groundbridge as he tried to run after me again, then i found myself in our own groundbridge, we were gone before he could even get out of his own bridge." **Bee said using the car as an example of his movements.

"Loopty loop huh?" Arcee said.

Bee then handed raf back his car.

"Heh, you have some brass bearings bumblebee." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus." We then heard ratchet say from the other side of the room, as we made our way over ratchet was pointing to something on the screen, "here, the source of the ancient frequency we detected."

"An iacon homing beacon." Dad confirmed

"What's an autobot locater doing on that?" Arcee asked.

"The class A decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below iacon." Dad explained.

"Where you once worked as an archivist." Bulkhead stated.

"Iacon was both a cultural centre and a strong hold, which megatron raided when autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason, that in anticipation of iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off world to keep them far from decepticon reach." Dad said.

"Clearly the beacon was added as a safety measure, should the weapons ever be found by the undesired party." Ratchet added.

Bulkhead laughed slightly "well thanks to our hot shot stunt driver, this one's going in our vault."

"Do you think this is the only Intel you supplied to megatron?" Arcee asked dad.

"Arcee, you are right to ask and i am afraid i...do not remember." Dad said sadly shaking his head.

"Optimus, megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know the spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he might have considered over wise merely to plaque your thoughts?" ratchet said, megatron been stirring again?

I then walk down stairs as i wanted to get some fresh air and some sunlight, this base doesn't exactly have windows. as i walked across the room i fell forwards and fell on my face.

"Ellen you okay?" jack asked from afar.

"E-r yeah." I then looked at my trainers one of the soles had completely fallen off. "That's right i need some knew footwear, i hate to be a bother but anyone mind giving me a lift into town?" i said shyly.

Dad then thought for a moment, "Arcee, accompany Ellen." He then said, i swear he did that on purpose, come on bumblebee's faster.

"No offence Optimus but i should really be in the field with the others, doing useful things not chaperoning for a pampered teenager." She said straight in with the insults, she doesn't mince her words.

"Pampered?" i said sounding offended.

"Ratchet will take your place, Raphael you can handle ground bridging." He then said. "Arcee you can also accompany her whilst searching for appropriate foot wear." He then said very casually, oh he is evil.

I then laughed slightly annoyed, "i don't need a warrior to help me buy some trainers." I said.

"It is not for that purpose, i believe you two should use this opportunity as a bonding session." He then said.

"Are you serious?" me and Arcee said in unison.

"Hold on." Jack then came in. "accompany her in the shops? Is no one else surprised by this comment?"

"Well remember Sadie? My driver?" Arcee said to jack.

"Yeah, the one i mistook for an actual person right?" Jack said.

"Yes, it's something similar to that where i can move around as a holoform." She explained.

I then sighed, "Let's just get going okay?" i then said to her.

"sure." She said sarcastically as she transformed.

* * *

The trip was silent to town, it was like she wasn't a robot at all just a bike...not that i would mind heh. we parked up in the disabled section, was she trying to get me in trouble or was she trying to say something?. Arcee powered down and seconds later she activated her holoform, she was now a young woman looking around about in her early-**ish** twenties, she wore denim jeans, a pink tank top and a blue/purple jacket, her hair was shoulder lenghed brown hair that had been tied up, with a highlight of blue on her fringe. "Let's get this over with so i can help the others already." She said shoving her hands in her jacket pockets.

I shrugged my shoulders as i went into the shop, i was quick with buying things like shoes and cloths, i had no fashion sense and mostly went for the things that were most comfortable or looked 'cool', yeah i'm a kid when it comes to cloths.

I skimmed through the trainers as Arcee stood beside me, arms crossed and tapping her feet, "so, erm, nice holoform." i Said awkwardly.

"thanks." She said.

Again there was awkward silence, if i am ever going to find any common ground with Arcee i need to find something that we both do...well she always makes sure she's at the top of her game when going out to face decepticons in combat...hmm training?

"h-hey Arcee, you wanna spar against each other some time?" i asked, sparring with Arcee? That's really all i could come up with?

"You mean in the training room?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"But, you can't spar against me, i mean you are human." She then said a bit too arrogantly.

Humiliating as it was to just say 'spar with you', i bit my tongue and carried on, "Arcee i would really like some pointers from you." I then said though it was a lie.

"Really? No sarcastic comments?" she said sarcastic herself.

Okay no more beating around the bush, "look both of us are as stubborn as the other but i guess I'll be the one to end this 3 year grudge, Arcee we're not like that anymore, that situation was like when June came onto base and no one liked the change, well i didn't like the change when you came to earth." I said.

Arcee then stood up straight, "Hey i can be just as admitting as you can be like how i didn't like the change that i was the only femme, the only female, and then i heard a human female was among our ranks. I guess i was so used to being around mech's i didn't like the fact of another female in the autobot barracks." She said as our tone of voices suddenly uplifted, it was like we were trying to admit things to each other but shouting them instead of sounding apologetic.

Forget dude's fighting, woman fights are terrifying." I jested.

"You're telling me, well why don't we put aside genders and just be classed as friends in training?" she said to me giving me her hand as i shook it.

"Sure, i can't believe it's took us three years to sort that out." I said.

"Well i guess we're both guilty of not being able to let go of a grudge." She said somewhat sad.

Yeah! That's how you apologize, wait three years and then abruptly and very quickly put it behind you, that's what the hardcore do!

I then saw my trainers, they were white but with flames running along the side, "here they are, i love these things." I said as they practically glowed.

"You have weird taste." Arcee said.

I then went to the counter bought them and flew out of there, well Arcee pushed me out of the exit.

as we went round a corner Arcee's holoform suddenly disappeared just as i was having a conversation wuth her as well, good thing no one was around. i then made my way to her true form.

I hopped on and we were off, "hey Arcee remember the time you acted like a right hussy with dad just to annoy me?" i said.

"Remember when you spray painted me pink and yellow?" she retaliated.

"Remember when you and sideswipe pretended to mate like humans in my house." I said a bit more loudly.

"Remember when you disabled my weapons when i was facing megatron?" she said louder as well.

"Remember when you tried to sell me to a decepticon drone for ransom?" i said louder and angrier.

"Remember when you put me into stasis and mailed me to Hong Kong?" Arcee then yelled.

"Oh details!" i yelled back.

The rest of the trip was an endless list of what we did to each other, friends? Not at this point no, friends in training? Perhaps, but i think the better word for it at the moment is rivalry, one upping the person when given the chance.

* * *

When we got back, the news update was that bumblebee was harmed on the field, well knocked out but still harmed in my eyes, we all gathered round to check the well being and health of bee. As he got himself on a table, ratchet scanned him.

"You can fix bee, can't you?" raf asked frantically to ratchet

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard; the stun blast may have fried his t-cog." Ratchet explained.

"Is that like a t, bone?" miko pondered.

"Not exactly, it's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform." Arcee explained.

As ratchet continued to scan he came up with a starling truth, "by the allspark, bumblebee's t-cog isn't damaged, its missing." Ratchet said.

Everyone's face was bewildered.

"But the decepticons transform too, why would they steal that?" jack wondered.

"Megatron may be known to raise zombies but he's no ghoul." Ratchet said.

"i beg to differ." i slipped in.

"But if megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?" raf said.

"The ones who cannibalised breakdown." Bulkhead said already knowing who the culprit was.

"And tried to gut me." Arcee said following bulkhead.

"M.E.C.H" ratchet confirmed. "And it would appear their knowledge of cybertronian bio-tech is grown more sophisticated."

"But, why would they want bumblebees part?" raf asked.

"**Whatever it is, they won't have time to use it because i'm getting it back." **Bumblebee said as he got himself off the observation table and proceeded forward.

Dad then stopped bumblebee from proceeding further, "Bumblebee please, you are not presently, equipped to handle this." Dad argued.

"**You don't understand what it's like to lose a part of yourself." **Bee said.

"You are mistaken my friend, i do know what it's like to lose a vital part of one's self. And as a result, i know the value of putting ones faith in the strength of those around you." He said, did he somewhat quote me? That is awesome! "We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

"And if not, ratchet can just make you a new...cog thing right?" miko tried to be reasuring.

"**What? Oh no!" **bumblebee said slumping down and sitting back on the table.

"What did i say? Miko shrugged.

"Miko, a t-cog is a bio mechanism not a scrap yard find. If it were that easy don't you think i would've replaced bumblebee's voice box by now?" ratchet said.

"**It's bad enough i can't speak your language, now without my t-cog, i'm utterly useless." **Bee said, as ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"You're not useless bee." Raf said trying to be reassuring.

Though bee thought for a moment he didn't feel convinced as he slumped into his knees.

"Alright, alright i say none of us transform until bumblebee gets his cog back." Bulkhead suggested.

"Your sparks in the right place bulkhead, but i don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves." Arcee spoke realistically.

"Not with megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices, and i fear not while mech uses bumblebee's t-cog for their own sinister purpose." Dad said.

* * *

It was the next day and bee had still been at base, he did all my chores he was that bored and alphabetised my DVDs, no idea how with **his** fingers. He cleaned the whole base and did maintenance, even fix the wall ratchet trashed when he threw bulkhead through it.

But now he had run out of things to do, and now ratchet was the victim, although my attention was set on the TV as we played a bit of racing.

"I'll play winner." I said as miko's controllers hit me in the nose as she flailed it about, "take note that if the winner is miko, there will be no mercy." I then said.

"Well I'll be spared this time because raf is thrashing me." Miko said about to fall off the edge of the seat.

"Will someone keep him occupied so i can get some work done!" ratchet suddenly yelled a few metres from our position.

"Hey bee, how about a video game?" raf said.

"**Alright." **Bee said.

I then felt bumblebee looming over us as he watched the game.

"**Guyyys, they've got wheelsss" **bee moaned.

"Ooooh, bad call." Miko said as her whole body tensed.

"Sorry." Raf said.

"Hey no big deal, that's games lame." Miko said throwing the controller behind her, "what do you say we watch some TV." She then said turning over the channel.

We were lucky enough to catch it during a commercial, a silver version of bumblebee's vehicle form was being advertised, as very exaggerated shots of the car were made.

"The new Urbana 500 it won't just rock your world, it will transform it." The advertising man said.

Oh my god!

We were all silent, the zipper on my jacket mysteriously unzipped itself, even my jacket wanted to escape this situation.

"**I can't take thisssssssssssssssssss!" **bee exclaimed with his hands pressing against his head.

"Taking the auto out of an autobot is so not a good thing." Miko said.

"Especially bumblebee." I added.

Raf then got up from the couch to confront bee, "bee, come on, your just as amazing without wheels, i mean speed isn't everything." Raf said.

Bee nodded understanding as the sounds of a motorcycle engine was vastly approaching.

Arcee and jack then came driving in as Arcee swerved 360 degrees leaving a lot of smoke and dust in her wake, jack then removed his helmet, "personal best Arcee, you hit one-twenty easy!" jack said.

Bumblebee stared at the too as numerous whirls and clicking sounds came from his optics as you didn't need to be a genius to figure out bumblebee was, well for a better word not happy.

"Uh oh" Arcee and jack said in unison.

"**Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhh." **Bee vented as he walked off towards the exit with his winged doors drooping down.

"Bumblebee! Where do you think you're going?" ratchet said confronting him.

"**I'm going for a walk." **He said.

"You can't just go for a walk!" Ratchet exclaimed. "We are robots in disguise, leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered. You'll just have to remain in the silo until..."

"**Yeah! I know! Until you can fix me!" **bee yelled slapping ratchets hand away and walking off.

"Yes bumblebee, until i can fix you." Ratchet said sadly.

* * *

The next day at school i stayed behind for about half an hour, to use the gym. The school had a bit more of a variety of equipment then back at base, but unfortunately i sprained my ankle during a few routines on the horse, i got my foot caught on the handles and it twisted as i fell back and with my bike still in needs of repair i relied on pick up for definite now as i nagged ratchet after he had just picked raf up, so he literally had to come back after dropping raf off, my bad.

And with school practically empty now, i casually made my way up to the ambulance that parked on the curb, i walked up like a dog hiding its pain but not doing a good job of it.

"Thanks ratchet, i appreciate you going out your way to give me a lift." I said in the best grovelling voice i could muster.

"y-yeah well...you can walk next time." He grumped.

"Yeah right many things you are ratch but never cruel." I said.

"Try me." He said evilly.

"...You've sprained your ankle." he then said after a few minutes of silence.

"Your scanners must be faulty, there's nothing wrong with my ankle." I said, being ill, or have a bit of a bleeding wound is fine i can still carry on, but when you have a sprained ankle or any kind of broken limb, ratchet looms over you like a thunder cloud. I hate it, well i never used to because well, ratchet would never tend to me on those issues because he never studied human medicine so it was normally a human doctor from the government who would tend to broken limbs and twisted ankles.

But now, ratchets knowledge of human biology has vastly improved and he is very obsessed now, when any of us are damaged, and demands we come to him for treatment.

"My scanners are absolute and you have a damaged ankle, this is a perfect opportunity for you to be my first human patient with a sprained ankle, i can tick that off the list." He said a bit too happy, creepy.

I then threw myself to the back as i banged on the back window, "noooooooooo!" i screamed, as the sound of sirens were heard.

And i swear i heard ratchet laugh slightly.

* * *

When we got to base, ratchet was carrying me like i was dying or something, as raf ran up to us he was frantic upon our arrival, "ratchet! Bee's gone!" he panicked.

"What?" we both said.

"I checked the hallways and up top, he's gone, everyone's gone." He said.

"I'll contact bulkhead, he and bumblebee were the last ones here." Ratchet said putting me down on a table, activating his comm link. "Bulkhead, where are..."

"Ratchet we need a groundbridge, quick, bumblebee is out cold!" bulkhead replied back.

Ratchet frantically opened the groundbridge as bulkhead came walking in carrying a knocked out bumblebee.

Ratchet had contacted everyone else to come back as well, normally he was very calm when one of the others were down but this time he was all other the place.

"Place him here, now!" ratchet said. As he gave him a once over with his scanner, he then sighed relived "he's fine, just a bang to his head gasket nothing serious" he then spun around "but it could've been! Of all the scrap brained idea's, taking bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels!" ratchet yelled at bulkhead.

"He improvised." Bulkhead argued.

"Hey! Bee's waking up." Raf announced.

"**Woahhh, m-my headddd." **Bumblebee said holding his head as he made slight sparking sounds.

"You've already lost your voice box and your t-cog, were you really trying to add your **spark** to the list?" Ratchet said to him.

"**I'm a burden as well as useless." **Bee said.

"Don't say that bumblebee you're not useless." Raf said.

"look, i hate to break up the pity party, but the cons just added unknown iacon payday number two to their armoury." Arcee said.

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events, but we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you, are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio mechanism". Dad told bee.

I hopped my way towards bumblebee as i perched and sat on the table he was on, "hey bee check it out." I said pointing to my ankle. "Now we can be useless." I jested.

"**At least your leg will heal; i can't exactly grow a new t-cog." **Bee said wallowing in pity.

"They'll get it back, now stop being so unhopeful." I said poking him.

"**I've always wanted to do my part for the team, whenever i can and when someone tells me otherwise, i can't help but feel useless...i'm the scout, but i want to show that i can do so much more." **Bee said.

"You have done much more, things that didn't require your weapons or wheels." I said.

"**Name one time." **Bee said.

"Um, there is a time i just can't think of it on the spot." I said, well i was good at reassuring him.

The bee slumped into his knee's again as ratchet then approached him, "bumblebee i have found a way for you to transform again." He said.

"**Really?" **bee said as his optics widened.

"A transplant, i will give you my t-cog." Ratchet told him sounding so sure.

"But then you won't have a t-cog." I said.

"i don't rely on my t-cog, i'm mostly here, where my hands are most useful, not my weapons or wheels, bumblebee needs to be in the field with the others, our ranks are short as it is." He argued.

"**But, ratchet it's still your t-cog, you don't realise what you have until you lose it." **Bee said.

"No arguments i'm giving you my t-cog, but before that... Ellen i brought bandages." Ratchet said ejecting a role of bandages from his arm, "hmm, i think i'm going to need this." He said picking up a buzz saw twice the size of me.

"No, no, noooooooooo!" i yelled as he approached me.

* * *

After that...traumatising experience, i looked at my ankle although not too tight, ratchet wrapped it up so much it looked like a marshmallow, "how am i supposed to walk in this?" i asked.

"You're not; now back to the matter at hand, obviously since i am the other patient involved, i will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore, one of you much serve as my proxy." Ratchet said to Arcee and bulkhead who were standing at attention.

Ratchet first studied over bulkhead, "uh-uh, better then breaking things." He said as he moved onto Arcee.

Bulkhead let out a big sigh of relief.

"Arcee." Ratchet confirmed.

"Optimus has steadier hands." Arcee argued.

"Steady, and much too **large **to be rooting around beneath my hood." Ratchet argued back.

Arcee sighed heavily.

"Arcee you can do this, your steely as they come." Jack reassured.

"On a battle field, not in an operating theatre." Arcee argued.

"Same thing as long as you're behind the knife, not under it." Jack said.

Arcee sighed again.

"does this mean bumblebee will transform into an ambulance from now on and be all cranky? Because that would be weird." Miko said.

"Well let's not waste any time, lets proceed to the laboratory." Ratchet said as we all made our way there, "Arcee, these are all the tools you'll be needing." Ratchet said as he had them all ready for her. He then laid himself on one of the two tables that stood there.

I hooked them both up as Arcee brought up there assemblage on screen, "inducing stasis." She announced.

"**Ratch i wanna tell you something." **Bee said.

"Eb, eb, eb, you can thank me...when... it's over." He said rather drowsily as he went into stasis.

"Okay bumblebee, your turn." Arcee told him.

Then a high pitched alarm suddenly went off as we were all suddenly alarmed ourselves at the noise and panic ensured.

"ahhh!" i yelled hopping in a circle.

"What's happening?" raf said.

"Ratchets flat lining!" miko panicked as her hair stood on end.

"No he isn't!" Arcee said as a flashing icon came up on screen.

"It's an iacon homing beacon." Dad confirmed, where did he come from?

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the cons just unearthed another relic." Bulkhead said to dad.

"Autobots! Prepare to roll out!" dad then announced.

"Yes!" Arcee exclaimed.

Then bumblebee got up from the operating table and started punching the air, he was getting his hopes up.

"Except for our patients." Dad said symbolising reality.

Bumblebee flopped back down on the table as his doors wings slumped as well.

"It would be best to interrupt stasis." Dad said to Arcee as she did so.

* * *

with everyone out i leaned against the banister as i stared upon the screens, boring as it is, i guess its something.

"Prime! Breaking news." Fowler popped up on screen, his sudden enlarged face startled me slightly.

Bumblebee ran to the computer screen, **"what kind of news?" **he said.

"Huh? Where's prime?" fowler asked.

"**He's not here." **Bee answered him.

"Look. Let him know i, just, received, access, to, satellite, imagery, which i believe, pinpoints the centre of operation, of mech." Fowler said as slowly as possible.

"Agent fowler, bumblebee's voice box is broken, he's not mentally challenged." I said, i mean how patronising can you get?

"**Where abouts are we talking about?" **bee asked.

"Oh for the love of! Get me someone who speaks other then 'bleep!'" fowler vented.

"I can help." Raf said.

"What?" ratchet suddenly yelled from his bedside, "do i hear a fusor in need of voice box repairs?"

"What's a fusor?" fowler yelled. "What's going on over there?"

Ratchet then drunkenly sat up from his bedside, "i-i am able...jus-t ask bentour, he was alllll mandrill before i put a Tagore in his tank!" he then flopped back down on the table.

"**raf, i'm going to those co-ordinates." **Bee said as he approached him.

"But bee you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base." Raf reminded.

"**This may be my only chance to get my t-cog back." **Bee argued.

"Send the co-ordinates agent fowler...we'll, see that Optimus gets them." Jack then said.

Fowler raised an eyebrow at him, "hmm alright but make sure he contacts me for confirmation." Fowler said as jack nodded. Fowler then went off screen as the co-ordinates popped up instead.

"Bee i'm going with you." I then said to him.

"**Why?" **he asked.

"Because along with getting your t-cog back, this may be the only time we can haul silas in, you get the goods and we deal with mech at the same time." I said.

"**But, your ankle." **bee said.

"But, your t-cog." I argued.

"**Ah touché." **He replied.

"raf." I then hinted to him.

"...you two be careful." He said as he flipped his laptop up.

"Contact us if anything goes wrong." Jack said.

"What kind of wrong? The wrong where it can be handled or the wrong we're screwed kind of wrong?" i asked.

"Ellen." Jack said seriously.

"...we'll contact you when its necessary." As i said that raf opened the groundbridge and bee picked me up, "sorry bee, but at least my arms are able." i jested as bee dived through the groundbridge.

And it was pitch dark on the other side; i think we were in a forest, i could see the outline of the tree's when i looked to the sky. we then made our way towards a grey coloured building that stood at the edge of the forest.

"That's it?" i whispered to bee.

"**Must be, it's in such a remote place." **He replied.

There was a bit of a hill down to the building as bee carried me down it and ran to the closed entrance on the building, there were no guards on the outside. **"okay, you stay here, i'm going in." **Bee said.

"There's going to be a whole building full of mech agents, you're just going to go in there?" i asked,

"**they won't expect it, and the time they get there weapons ready i've would've knocked them all cold." **Bee said clenching his fist.

"okay fine, but just make enough chaos to force them to retreat the building, so i can deal with silas." I told him.

He nodded to me as i stepped to the side as bumblebee broke his way in, what came next was a series of guns being locked and loaded.

"No t-cog, he's unarmed." I then heard the voice of starscream as a sudden boom sound was heard, what's he doing here? Has he allied himself with mech?

With many mech agents and starscream, bumblebee had his work cut out for him, but he is swift and agile and can dodge the strongest of attacks, the properties of a scout.

Allot of gun fire was heard, followed by men yelling in terror, i don't think bee would kill them, i hope.

Then i heard a single shot be fired, as the firing had ceased altogether after it, "so close and yet." Starscream said hinting that bee was down. I hid myself in the shadow of a wall as mech agents exited the building and fled to the forest.

"Our location and prototype have been compromised, destroy the intruder and meet me at the rendezvous point, **with **my t-cog." I heard the voice of silas, i then looked at my ankle.

"_Please hold out for me." _I thought as i shuffled against the broken door entrance, as silas came running out i tripped him over, he fell on his knee's as he quickly recovered.

"Who?" he spat as he looked at me, "ah, Ellen, round 2 is it?" he said mockingly.

"I'm taking you in silas." I said as i sweaped my leg under him, as he fell he smacked his head on the ground,

He did a back roll as he knelt on his knee's, "well you're in a much more state of mind then our last encounter." He then got up as he put his fists in front of his face, "come at me." He said arrogantly.

We were both fighting boxing style as i landed a few hits on his face i think he was a tad bit surprised of how i could actually fight, (not that i blame him i mean i was an animal last time). Then i uppercut him in the jaw as he stumbled back slightly, as he brushed a finger over his slightly bleeding lip, the surprise in his expression had darkened, now he was serious. He then come at me as his punches had become faster and he even landed a few hits on my face, but i upped my game as i punched him in the face again **harder **as he stumbled again, his eyes glanced me up and down as he then smiled, my eyes narrowed in confusion as i decided to finish this.

I then punched him in the stomach and uppercut him the jaw again, he went down like a ton of bricks.

"It ends here silas." I told him as i hovered over him.

"Well played Ellen...but" he then grinned again, "I don't like to lose!" he yelled as he pulled a knife from his back pocket and stabbed it into my leg, he was surprisingly quick i didn't have time to react.

It was then me who fell down like a ton of bricks as my hands hovered over the knife as silas fled. "Next time be sure you're in **perfect health** before taking on an opponent." He called to me.

I then looked at my ankle the knife was just above it, he saw the bandage huh? Ratchet needs more practice, but this is my own doing. "Damn it! I let him go again!" i hissed as i slammed a fist into the ground, "i can take on vehicons but i can't take on silas?"

i grit my teeth as i used my arms to push myself off the ground, then i balanced on one leg as i hopped towards the building and leaned against the wall, the knife was deep and i don't think i could call it a sprained ankle now. I let my leg dangle there as it dripped with blood..."i...am accident prone." I said to myself.

Then in front of me a groundbridge opened up as Dad, Arcee and bulkhead came running out of it.

"Ellen!" Arcee called to me as she ran up to me, she had worry in her optics,she was closely followed by the others, she then knelt down to me, "what happened?" she asked.

"Just silas seeing an opportunity and seizing it." I said, Arcee's hand hovered over the knife.

"we better have ratchet take a look." She said.

"Ellen, you are currently recovering from an injury, but still you choice to put yourself in risk of further harm and paid the price for it." Dad lectured pointing at my ankle.

"it was an opportunity to get bee's t-cog back and bring in silas, with every moment we would've had to wait for you, mech gains further knowledge of your assemblage, so i took that risk...but" I said as footsteps could be heard, bumblebee sadly came out of the building, cradling his t-cog.

Dad then opened the comm link, "ratchet, re-open the groundbridge, and prepare for surgery."

Bulkhead then sighed, "thanks to me, megatron has the forge." He said.

"While we would've put the forge of Solas prime to valuable use, i do not believe we have reason to fear Megatrons possession of it." Dad said.

The groundbridge opened and Arcee picked me up bridal style, "knife, in leg, careful, pain." I begged.

* * *

Ratchet had fixed me up first...and though i was lucky enough not to have him perform surgery on me (perish the thought)...i have to be on a crutch for 5 weeks, the knife had crushed my ankle, and i chose to sit down most of the time then stand up and have to use that...tiny Tim prop, but it was good for poking and reaching the remote.

Then ratchet took the t-cog from bumblebee, though he was hesitant as he was unsure he could fix it, but he got to the task at hand immediately as he worked on it into the late morning the next day. Everyone had gathered, raf especially, as bumblebee had just gotten his surgery done and had just came online.

"I...did what i could." Ratchet said wearily.

"Our scout could not have been in better hands old friend." Dad said reassuringly as he placed a hand on ratchets shoulder.

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let ratchet donate his cog why?" miko asked.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it." Jack said.

Bumblebee got up off the operating table, **"whoa." **He said.

"Bumblebee, easy." Ratchet said.

He then twisted his body round and punched the air a few times. **"Yeah, i feel great!"**

"Please. Recovery takes time." Ratchet pleaded.

Bumblebee then attempted to transform, **"huh?" **he said in confusion as nothing happened.

"The damage was...severe." Ratchet said gravely bowing his head.

Bee tried again...no luck as he let his arms fall to the side, then suddenly tried again putting every amount of effort into it. He transformed perfectly.

We cheered for him as he revved up loudly and swerved slightly leaving lots of smoke and dust, **"Where shall we drive to raf?" **he asked as his door opened and he honked a few times.

"Ha, anywhere...just, drive." Raf said hopping into bumblebee, as he sped off through the others leaving allot of smoke in his path.

"Go easy!" ratchet called out, he then laughed. "And here to stand in break in procedure!"

"W-oah! Bee's t-cog looked like it was ready for the scrap yard." Bulkhead said.

"Hard to believe the doc repaired it." Arcee said.

"That is not all that ratchet repaired today." Dad said as ratchet stood there confidently.

"God bless us, everyone." i Said holding my crutch as jack punched me in the arm shortly after.

* * *

**A/N although it took work with this chapter, i can't help but feel that i screwed it up a bit, hmmm, i don't know what do you think? :)**


	32. Loose Cannon Wheeljack is Awesome!

**A/N watching indiana jones so can't comment much lol :p**

**R + R please**

* * *

**Loose Cannons **

It was about 5 weeks until my ankle healed, 5 weeks! And was another week until i could started walking properly again. Now i have some serious cravings for action...but little has ever turned up since megatron has shown no recent activity of searching for iacon relics...there was only three co-ordinates it turns out.

So i was practically running towards the main room to catch up with being out of action for a while.

"I know of this dreadwing, he was captain of a seeker armada and as such like his twin, skyquake, fiercely loyal to the decepticon cause. No doubt dreadwing has travelled to earth to pay allegiance to his one true master." I heard dad say.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit, its gonna be his last."I then heard...erm, wheeljack? Didn't get the time to get to know him last time since i went out during the party, and he was a fake anyway, but the real one went the next day and...Er, yeah maybe this time is defiantly a better opportunity, when did he get here anyway...well, i am a deep sleeper.

"Wheeljack. This planet is heavily inhabited, any strike we make against the decepticons must be carefully measured, as a team." Dad told him as i casually shuffled into the group discussion. "Lest we risk endangering the human population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?" Wheeljack said.

"You! Loose cannon!" we all heard fowler yell from across the room. "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?" wheeljack said confused.

"We're robots in disguise Jackie; you need an earth based vehicle mode outside of here." Bulkhead said tapping Wheeljack's armour.

"That spaceship you shot down? Not earth based!" fowler yelled, "I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight. You have to keep a tighter leash on your people prime."

"A tighter leash?" wheeljack said turning to face fowler, "let me clarify tiny." He then said walking threateningly up to fowler.

"Jackie." Bulkhead begged.

"I'm **not **one of Optimus primes people." He said right in his face as he walked off, in the direction of uptop.

"I'll talk to him, e-er with your permission." Bulkhead said turning to dad.

"Of course." Dad confirmed.

"Can i tag along bulk?" i asked him, getting an oppurtunity in.

"E-r sure, but where did you come from?" bulkhead asked, standing on one leg to the suprise of my sudden appearance.

"from a little thing called co-existing" I said blankly.

"o-kay, well just watch what you say to him, his tolerance for humans right now is at an all time low." Bulkhead said wagging a finger at me.

"Hey no problem." I said as we follwed wheeljacks trail. "So i guess wheeljack is more of his own rule huh?"

Bulkhead laughed "yep, Jackie is a true wrecker." Then he grew serious, "which is a flaw when taking orders, he doesn't follow them."

"So the wreckers weren't part of the usual system then?" i asked.

"We were a war unit on our own, and our methods were not that of usual autobot protocol, even against law. We'd do missions others wouldn't do; you could say Ultra Magnus was our team leader as we would actually listen to what he'd say." Bulkhead said with a slight laugh.

"So your kind of like black ops?" i said.

"I'm guessing that's the human version of wreckers? Then yes." He said.

"Wow, you guys are badass." I said. "Like the expendables."

"I **love **that movie!" bulkhead announced.

* * *

As we made it to up top Wheeljack's ship was in the crack of the rocky Cliffside out of sight, since wheeljack wasn't outside we guessed he was inside there too, so i followed bulk inside.

"Let me do the talking." He motioned to me.

Wheeljack was leaning up against his ship as bulkhead entered, "Jackie, look even if it weren't for the humans we couldn't take on the cons right now, we're outnumbered." Bulkhead argued.

"Roadbuster, pyro, impactor, rotorstorm, seaspray all **dust**." Wheeljack but it bluntly.

"That's what i'm talking about, wreckers are autobots there just aren't many of us left, but if we get behind Optimus. We have a chance to end this once and for all." Bulkhead said.

"Guys like Optimus, they talk a good game but when you're in the scrap, they don't wanna get their hands dirty." Wheeljack said unconvinced of dads leadership.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't know Optimus like i do, being a wrecker meant everything to me. But i left that behind..."

"Because prime was the real thing blah blah blah." Wheeljack interupted as his gaze fell upon me, "and what's that doing here?"

Bulkhead looked to the bottom of his leg, "hey come on, fowlers a jerk but Ellen's not." He said defending me.

He then sighed, "Apologies then, but that human got my screws wind tight." He then kneeled down to me, "hey, I've seen you before, have i ever threatened you?"

"No, but we did meet very briefly...as you left." I said.

"That's right, you were the kid in the...pyjamas was it?" he slightly jested.

"You must be mistaking me for, er jack, but anyway what's this i hear about a con named dreadwing?" i then asked.

His optics hardened, "he's heading for the pit that's what." he then grinned slightly.

"Hey el, wanna see another wrecker in action?" he then said to me, shortening my name already.

"With dreadwing? Didn't dad say..." i started.

"Don't tell me you're on a leash as well?" he then said, me on a leash? Never!

"I was never on a leash, i'm a stray." I then said crossing my arms and holding my head high. "I'm my own...hu-man." I said giving a confident nod.

"I like her." Wheeljack said to bulkhead as he gave me a worried look.

"But Ellen..." bulkhead started.

Then a constant beeping sound came from Wheeljack's ship, "wheeljack, i know you're out there listening, i have a proposition for you." A voice said as we entered his ship.

"Is that?" bulkhead started.

"dreadwing." Wheeljack confirmed.

"Meet me at these co-ordinates, if you have the spark." Dreadwing said.

"I'll see you there con, just to watch you fry." Wheeljack said.

"Jackie it's a trap." Bulkhead warned.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me." Wheeljack said sitting at the pilot seat and then pressing a few buttons. "You coming with?" he said to bulkhead.

Bulkhead looked at me, "Ellen, go back." He told me.

"Nah let her come too, she's safe with us, kid could use some air, if she's been staying with prime." He said mockingly, but i let it fly over my head.

"Well i had a cracked ankle actually, but i can use the air." I said excitably, as wheeljack put a hand around my waist unexpectedly and placed me in his lap.

"This ship can go at light speed; if i were to take off while you were standing you'd be splattered against the walls of this ship." He explained so casually.

"e-er t-thanks." I said slightly disturbed.

My eyes met with bulkhead as he still had a worried expression for me, "at least let me call for back-up." Bulkhead offered to wheeljack.

"You know wreckers don't call for back up." He stated as they both looked at each other.

"They call for clean up!" they both said as they locked hands firmly.

"Hey! I wanna get in on this!" i said as wheeljack lightly bumped fists with me. "Alright i no longer feel estranged." I cheered, as wheeljack took off, the take off made me press up against wheeljack, as the ship levelled itself out as it became airbourne it felt normal again. "hey wheeljack?" i started.

"El, we bump fists, call me Jackie." He said.

"Okay Jackie, how are you guys going to approach this whole dreadwing thing?" i asked.

"A classic game of corner-con." wheeljack said.

"And what are the rules of playing this game?" i asked.

"There are none, I'll just meet dreadwing get in a brawl with him and lead him to bulkhead, the games over when the con is cornered." He grinned

When we got to the said co-ordinates, Jackie took me alongside him to meet dreadwing, against bulkheads wishes as bulkhead positioned himself on a different location, i don't know why but wheeljack gets me so hyped, gives me a high level of self esteem and makes me feel invulnerable...like alcohol.

As i walked alongside him, i backed up slightly, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, getting this close is tugging at my conscience." I said.

"I won't let him anywhere near you." He said confidently, as he continued to walk. I followed alongside as we came in view of dreadwing's back, for a moment i mistook him for skyquake, but i guess there related maybe? Or i must be very racist.

"I wasn't certain, you'd come." Dreadwing somewhat suprised.

"I don't like unfinished business." Wheeljack replied.

Even though wheeljack had convinced me, i still, by instinct backed up a bit behind wheeljack as what lay before me now was a western showdown as the both of them hovered their hands over their weapons.

Then wheeljack and dreadwing both through an explosive device at each other as they exploded into each other...if i weren't behind wheeljack, that explosion could've took my skin off, among other things...that's what i get for being sweet talked to.

As i could only see in front of me, i saw wheeljack run through the smoke as i heard his battle cries echo, i ran through the smoke too as wheeljack flew down from the sky wielding these cool samurai looking swords and plunged them toward dreadwing, dreadwing dodged the attack as he ran in the opposite direction, wheeljack pursued, as did i...with human sized legs in comparison.

They were both out of sight now as i had no idea where they went, but quickly found out as i slid down a bank, "whoa!" i exclaimed as dirt trailed down my back, as i slid to the bottom i lay in a sideways position on the floor, i quickly got up and shook the dirt out, "come to see a smack down with dreadwing he says, it'll be fun he says." I griped as i brushed myself down, a couple of explosions were heard as i made my way through this trenched maze.

Right here? Nope dead end, no sign of them.

Left maybe? Nope filled with rocks.

Then another explosion was heard, a bigger one as the ground shook slightly under my feet, moments later a cloud of dust rode up into the sky, so either something bad has happened or something not as bad has happened.

* * *

As i got to the location of dust, i couldn't see wheeljack, bulkhead or skyquake...instead dad was there digging up some of the debris as that was the clear sign of only one thing.

As i ran up to his location, the debris shifted and stirred as dad removed more debris, then wheeljack came bursting out of the debris, "what took you so long bulk, don't tell me riding with prime has made you..." he stopped himself as he looked upon the identity of his rescuer, "...soft." he finished.

Dad took hold of his hand as he heaved him out of the debris, "if you will not take orders from me, that is one thing, but when you place one of my autobots and **my** daughter in danger." Dad said speaking of the line that had been crossed.

"With all due respect sir, bulkhead knew the risks, every wrecker does." Wheeljack argued.

"But this child is not a soldier, nor is she a wrecker." Dad stated...and i'm a young adult not a child.

"She wasn't in any danger, she had me with her...look let's just find bulkhead, he's probably just somewhere under this rubble." Wheeljack said turning to the mess before him as dad shot a small glare my way, okay i have to agree that i was in potential danger seeing how wheeljack in the heat of battle was oblivious to my presence, still that's fine. it, j-just means he recognises...yeah just keep thinking that.

"Optimus." Ratchet's voice came over dad's comm link, "bulkheads signal has moved from your current position."

Hearing this wheeljack instantly headed back in the direction of his ship as i followed him, "you coming with." He said giving a slight turn in dad's direction.

As i walked in front of wheeljack, dad's footsteps were heard following in our direction, i kind of gave him the cold shoulder as i didn't really want to give him the chance to ground bridge me back to base.

As wheeljack set himself up at the pilot seat again, and dad had got himself in the passenger seat...with great difficulty, i hopped myself in Wheeljack's lap again as dad glanced my way with a slight pout look on his face as he then looked straight ahead when i looked at him with the corner of my eye, i tilted my head in confusion as wheeljack set off, there was silence as i stared at dad, his cramped position was hilarious, he tapped his fingers awkwardly on his knees and his pout face turned into an slightly annoyed face, i coughed and put my sleeve to my mouth to stop the urge to laugh.

"You and bulkhead share quite a history, and yet you prefer to work alone." Dad said breaking the silence.

"The wreckers scattered along time ago, and alone is usually allot less complicated." Wheeljack said, he's so used to being alone, that he probably wasn't used to me being there, still he could've just told me that.

As we began to land our location was a shipping dock, pretty confined space when battling cons. wheeljack had landed between a row of large crates to avoid being sighted, the landing wasn't the best but you don't have much to land in. when the ship completely stopped i hopped out of his lap and made my way to the back as the door opened upon approach.

Wheeljack got out a tracking device as it made a series of beeps, i made my way down the ramp as wheeljack got a hold of my scruff, "hold on their kiddo, maybe it best if we go first." He told me, his voice sounded different when he said that.

"okay." I said nodding as i saw dad frown slightly at wheeljack.

"What's wrong with you?" i asked him.

"I ask of you at least five times before you comply with me." He said with a twinge of pout in his voice...which was weird.

I shrugged it off as i followed behind them both as wheeljack took lead, the signal getting louder every two metres we covered, dad then shooed me into the middle with his foot, as he armed himself with two blasters, covering us from behind, i frowned slightly, but shrugged he still showed his protectiveness over me even when he shows signs of jealously.

"We are close to population, remember..." dad started.

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." Wheeljack finished though not what he intended to say i don't think. "Our boys just up ahead." He said as the beeping became faster, we turned a corner and...

Well...we had found bulkhead, but not in the condition we were hoping for. He was up against one of the metal crates, with these, electrical handcuffs holding him there on his wrists, and on the left side of his chest was a bomb firmly attached.

"Hey guys." He said slightly nervously.

"scrap." Wheeljack said.

"Uhh boy." Bulkhead expressed.

"You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time partner." Wheeljack said ever so calmly.

"Stay back Jackie." Bulkhead told him.

"Better get to work." Wheeljack said ignoring bulkhead as he tried figuring out the bomb.

"Have you diffused one of these before?" dad asked.

Wheeljack didn't answer him, instead he then managed to open up the bomb, "fail safe, dummy leads, booby traps, it's a work of art." Wheeljack said observing the assembly inside.

"Jackie, if you don't abort we're both going to need clean up." Bulkhead said to him, trying to convince him to leave.

"Trying to focus here bulk." Wheeljack said.

The bomb was ticking as we all stood in silence and wheeljack work, if he can figure it out, dad was being surprisingly quiet, as i turned to face him...

"Where Optimus?" bulkhead said, my question exactly.

"It's like what i told ya when the scrap hits the fan blades; the generals are the first to bail." He scoffed lightly, he is really misjudging him...i'm going to find him, Wheeljack's cool and all but...

"No, not Optimus." Bulkhead said in his defence, as i wandered off to find dad, he probably knew dreadwing was an expert at these things and is probably going to try and negotiate, these metal crates were too high to look over for a blue coloured jet, as i manoeuvred around, the stacks of crates shortened and i came into the open when a glow of orange caught my eye as they exploded upon impact.

Dreadwing and dad are already in combat huh? I should've brought the starsaber, though i couldn't wield it at such a long range...i still need time to figure it out, why couldn't it have come with instructions?

The blaster fire could be heard from within the sea of metal crates again as i tried to figure out where there position was, then i saw the two of them firing upon each other on top of some crates, as i headed in that general direction, i turned a corner as dreadwing's back was facing me as he stood there figuring out which way to go, he turned left and i followed.

He then took another right as dad wasn't anywhere to be seen, as i stayed on his tailpipe he proceeded another corner, he suddenly slowed down as he held his two handed gun, he made his way towards the edge of the shipping dock as he cautiously proceeded, i looked up as dad came down with a magnetic grapple and pinned dread wing there, i came out from around the metal crates as i joined the group that now surrounded him.

"Dreadwing, diffuse the bomb, or fall victim to your own device." Dad said making a compelling case.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." Dreadwing he blankly said.

"Then we in turn gladly join the allspark with **our **brother." Dad said as a bluff...well i hope he's bluffing.

"And with **you**, you'll never shake us." Wheeljack added.

Bulkhead confused as hell, thinking them serious looked upon his bomb with worry.

What commenced now was a series of stare downs, as bulkhead came to except the worse.

"Very well." Dreadwing finally said, as dad and wheeljack heaved the weight off dreadwing.

Dreadwing disconnected a single wire, just as the bomb's ticking became frantic, bulkhead sighed in relief.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow, or the red." Wheeljack said, so in other words all of them.

Then a loud beeping commenced as a series of explosions went off around the shipping dock, a distraction for dreadwing to make an exit, but regardless they fired upon him as he took to the sky.

"So, who do we call for clean up?" wheeljack said as we looked upon the blazing fires.

"Erm, fowler?" i said hesitantly, "but you can tell him." I said to wheeljack.

Bulkhead face palmed as he sighed heavily.

"Hey how about we take the jack hammer for another spin bulk?" wheeljack offered.

"Sure, um if i have your consent Optimus?" bulkhead said to dad.

"It is more appropriately **sized **for you bulkhead then i, we'll rendezvous back at base." Dad said.

Bulkhead nodded as wheeljack turned to me, "room for one more, wanna tag along?" he said

"Nah, your a great guy wheeljack, but i have more balanced needs, action's all good but i like to rest too and two trips in the jack hammers enough for me." I said.

He nodded to me as he and bulkhead headed back for the jack hammer.

"Ratchet we need a bridge." Dad said over the comm link, as i shuffled toward him.

"Wheeljack has a better judgement of you now." I said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, are you referring to me?" he said in his usual robotic tone but sounded like his way of sarcasm.

The ground bridge opened as he proceeded through leaving me there, as i jogged after him.

"Hey dad, your paintjobs going green." I jested.

"If you are referring to that human saying of jealously, you are misinformed of my current state." He said defensively.

"I saw the look you gave me on the ship." I said moving my eyebrows up and down.

"Wheeljack is an very exceptional warrior and i am glad you two seem to have a friendship already...but, his morals on authority and his rough methods i don't particularly favour its influence on you." He said.

"His personality is just so...loud, and he's the kind of guy everyone loves at a party." I said cheerfully.

"exactly." He said gravely.

"Don't worry, from what i witnessed today, wheeljack maybe a capable warrior and all, but he can be a little over confident and careless but i'm sure from today he'll work on that." I said reassuringly.

"hmm." dad said.

"If it's because i sat in Wheeljack's lap and not yours, it's because..." i started in a very serious tone as dad listened intently. "Because...you were way to fat for that seat!" i said as i retreated for the couch as dad took a swipe at me.

* * *

bulkhead and wheeljack got back to base in minutes, guess the jack hammer can do light speed, Arcee, bee and ratchet were all at base too after there round of patrol.

"Look commander." I heard wheeljack say as he approached dad. "I just wanna say, it was an honour watching you work. I er, think maybe i had the wrong idea about you." He admitted as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community then you otherwise led on." Dad said holding out a hand to him.

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun here." Wheeljack said backing away from the hand shake.

Bulkhead then whacked him on the back catching him off guard, "come on Jackie if you leave you'll probably just wind up coming right back again." He argued.

"All that wasted fuel and energon is in short supply." Arcee backed up the argument.

"**And if you run out, you'll be fragged." **Bee also contributing to the argument.

"Then again, we do have limited space." Ratchet said bluntly before turning back to his work place.

Wheeljack grinned, "Not sure if i'm ready to give up my freedom just yet, maybe i could some exploring, see if this rock suits me." He said.

"No offence to the jack hammer, but you'll need a earth based vehicle mode." Bulkhead said.

"How about this one? I think it reflects you perfectly." I said holding up an image from my phone.

"slick." Wheeljack said.

wheeljack and bulkhead then went hunting for the said vehicle as the too started wrestling as they walked, well that definately made up for five weeks of rest...damnnnn, i think even miko would have a hard time keeping up with wheeljack.

* * *

**A/N oh mid-season break when will you end TT_TT well the upside to this is that i'm finally catching up :D i even finished 'grill' before even getting to it.**

**oh and though not admitting it, you can take it either way if you thought optimus was green or not, jealously is not really a trait with optimus so i haven't made him admit that, its just ellen says otherwise lol. the face he pulls in that episode i couldn't help myself :p**


	33. Crossfire Solo Outing

**A/N sorry about not updating sooner but my internet has been playing up, oh technology why have you foresaken me -_- i've been on so many call centres i just bought a dongle i was so fed up with it lol but its working smoothly and its simple and thats me in a nutshell :p**

**anyway** **i decided since this was mostly based around arachnid and what not i decided to give Ellen a solo chapter...well with the exception of whats to come, so please R+R as this is somewhat different then the other chapters mainly because its...well a bit different lol :)**

* * *

Crossfire Solo Outing

It was about 11pm and although no one was around i was still being pretty cautious as i skulked around the base, i went to the vault that held the spark extractor and starsaber, i couldn't have it lying around my bedroom floor, a bit disrespectful i felt.

It was easy enough to open, but when it opened it made a pretty loud noise, mostly pressure being realesed. i tensed up as i expected someone to notice and bust my cover...all was silent and so i wanted to keep it that way, i picked up the starsaber and headed for the control panel for the groundbridge, i really wanted to practice using this sword but i wanted to do it in a remote area, and in private.

I know of a forest, i haven't come by any people there mainly due to its dark and gloomy appearance, the sun couldn't get through the thickness of the tree's, but i like it, the walks are nice and there are many wildlife, but to each there own i guess.

So i punched in the co-ordinates and i activated the ground bridge, i cringed as i did so, the thing was so loud i had to go through it before someone came, i grabbed my rucksack which i had packed the day before and ran through it.

Naturally it was pitch black on the other side, going from light to dark has a weird toll on the eyes. i went into my bag to grab a flash light, i stuck it between my teeth as i put the sword in my free hand, took the flashlight back out of my mouth and then went to find a suitable open patch.

I pointed the flashlight in various directions with every sound i heard, there were crickets, owls, rustling leaves, every cliché for this scenario. I can handle the wildlife, bears, wolves...not taking them out or anything like that, just warn them off.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes until i found the perfect patch, in fact it looked like it was made for me, the trees were aligned in a circle around a patch of grass and the ground was so unruffled.

I took the sword out as it extended its blade, i then looked at one of the tree's as a grin crept over my mouth "lets see how sharp you really are." I said to it, "i promise to replant a tree after this i swear." I then said to the tree as i ran in its direction throwing back the sword and bringing it down upon the trees bark.

The sword went right through it, i hope...i couldn't actually feel it going through the tree, i stood there with the untouched blade in my hand as i looked at the tree blankly...it creaked and toppled over, no warning, no sound, just blatantly fell over.

The blade was so clean in its cut and the tree didn't even leak its sap, it cut through it like air...if it can do that, what can it do to cybertronians?

I then invisibly began practicing with the blade, it was a difficult thing to swing around multiple times i'll give it that but thats why i'm doing this, if i could master this sword i could do more then just survive...i don't think i can handle open combat though, i'm not that good with dodging stun blasters or missiles.

The forest had become surprisingly quiet, even at this time of night, then i think i heard wolf howls in the distance, pretty funny sounding howls...no, not howls of wolves but howls of something else, a pained sound...a dying sound.

I decided to check it out as someone could generally be in trouble, the sound was about half a mile in front of me.

* * *

As i got closer, i found no sign of what was making that sound instead i hid myself behind a tree as strings of green lasers were flailing around the woods in the distance, about four of them i'd say. i slid down a bank as i looked upon the ground, there was large puddles of energon, and tiny scraps of metal, decepticons?

The wounded maybe, but do they use lasers?

Then i ran toward the green lasers which were disappearing into the forest, i kept to the shadows and at times crouched, ducked and crawled my way without risk of detection.

As i found myself getting closer to the source of lasers the weilders themselves were mech agents dressed in there signature full body and face covered uniforms, perfect for scavenger hunting in the dark of night, as well as not being spotted, if it weren't for the lasers i'd be none the wiser of there presence.

I came closer to the edge of the forest as i kept track of them, they were a small group and were loading something into the helicopter in the dark it just looks like a chunk of boulders, i thought it was energon but that would normally glow. so they boarded there helicopter as one of them looked in my direction, i naturally ducked down...did he see me?

I don't think so, as the helicopter took off, there's no way i could've infiltrated there base it was too far in the open. But i made a note of their location spot perhaps they'll come back, maybe i'll call for back up if it comes to that. So i shrugged and headed back the way i came i intended to stick this out till morning.

* * *

I checked my phone...4 am. You know when you wake up about that time and lie in bed for a couple of hours and then get tired enough to sleep again? I feel like that right now. I stretched and yawned as i looked up to the sky, it went a navy blue colour and you could see the whole forest around you, now i know its morning.

"hmm better call for pick up, ratchet and dad are normally at the screen at this hour." I said, As i flipped my cell phone.

i then heard and felt booming footsteps, i instantly hid behind a tree, decepticons?

I looked in all directions i couldn't see the source, but it was getting louder, i looked up, nothing. Where is that coming from? I decided to cautiously come out from hiding as i treaded out into the open...all was silent as i shot a glance in every direction, the tree's were so packed together i couldn't see past them. Then a sound caught my ear, a creaking sound as i looked up, about six tree's were tumbling my way, i dodged the source as they piled on top of each other, squirrels and racoons came from underneath them as they fled in terror.

"what could've..."

Then i found myself in mid-air as i whacked against the back of tree, red wood not good. Though the pain was sharp i recovered quickly mainly because i was confused right now, i was frantic now when looking around...i was frustrated i hate not being able to identify my attacker, and instead they play games with me and mess with my head.

Left...right...forward...behind?

my eyes darted about for a source.

Then i heard the loud footsteps again, but they were louder and faster coming my way, as i looked in the general direction of the sound...a large shadow was coming my way it stood over 30 feet tall and made the tree's look like toothpicks as it slammed its way through, i squinted slightly as the footsteps themselves were familier and the height too..."dad?" i said as my face was unsure... when it came into the light it was definitely not dad...it looked more like a protoform a man made one...i say man made because it didn't look at all alien, to familer looking to me.

It begun to attack me violently, it swung its fist into the ground as i jumped out of the way, but he swiped me with the other hand...this thing was quick. I got my balance quickly as i stood up, the thing went into its fighting pose as it stood with its fists in front of its face, i looked it up and down carefully as a mental image of silas formed around the titan, this was his way of fighting.

It took another swing as this time its movement was rusty, "hmm, i was hoping it would be smoother then that." A voice came from the mechanical beast, silas's voice. "take note for the other protoforms" he then said sounding like he was talking to someone else.

"silas?" i said, furrowing a brow.

"not physically no...this is the peak of technology, is it not?" he then said refering to the robot.

"no, its an abomination." I simply said, it was based off real living beings but it wasn't alive, its kind of, playing primus in a sense, excuse the pun.

"i say otherwise, i was merely testing its movement patterns for future reference... for the others." He said.

"others?" i asked.

"ones like this one, but different, this one unfortunetly is already a failed experiment if its movements are flawed, but why waste the supplies." He said as the robot came my way again, it was all about dodging the thing now, although not very smooth at times, when it was fast in movement and attacks, it was really fast, i was in such a dense area everything around me was a tool at it's disposal as it ripped tree's from the ground, i then made my way deeper into the forest, try to find a more open area, the robot pursued me naturally as it was already at my heels.

Then it came to me...the sword, i reached for the hilt as i extended its blade, it glowed brighter then before as silas's experiment came at me, i stopped and turned around, its hand turned into a fist as it threw it down upon me, i took a slash at it as the hand cleanly slid off its arm, it leaked energon much to my suprise...so they know there life blood...starscream must've provided them with intel.

"what is that?" silas said as he used the other hand instead, this time i jumped as i swung the sword over my head, but as i did so i had jumped overhead the robot and i was airbourne...

"h-how, how did i get up here?" i forced out, not thinking too much into it, i let myself fall towards the robot as i swung the sword down into its head.

Again like before i didn't even feel the sword cut its way through i just found my feet on the ground again.

"no human can jump that high." Silas commented, i had feared i missed, i can't have missed, but i had my doubts mainly because the robot raised his hand again, then it stopped as the whole one half of its body collapsed to the side followed by the other.

i jumped back slightly because of the slight tremor it left behind when falling, its optics sparked and dimmed as it inevitablly went black, the now terminated body was twitching as you could hear muffled sounds of silas as he cut off, i sighed in relief as i wiped away a bit of sweat, then i looked at the sword.

It somehow increased my ability to jump, this thing is like a steroid in weapon form, i mean does it have a mind of its own?

as i thought about it more, dawn had come as i was blinded by the sudden orange sphere that peaked over the horizon, i was so tired my sleep pattern was all over the place, plus what are the others going to think...oh.

I then looked at my phone...247 missed calls and 93 text messages...oh scrap, hey wait i have voicemail too. This should be interesting.

"Ellen, where are you? Jogging? At this time of day?", it was ratchet and he spoke very calmly, surprisingly.

Then i checked the next one, "no note, you could've let us know where you were going." It was ratchet again, still calm but with a slight tinge of annoyance, plus why is it only ratchet? my guess is he's took control of the comm link patch and is only letting his voice be heard.

* * *

It was the 14th voice message from ratchet, "Ellen, where are you? We called all the hospitals your not in any of them!" at this point ratchet (if he could) was hyperventilating, i had turned off the tracking system on my phone, but as soon as i contact base it will turn back on.

Thats my cue to call for pick up i think, as i contacted base, "hey ratch i need a..."

"do you realise the time! I have been glued to the screen to wait for any contact from you!" ratchet yelled at me, i could hear dads voice in the background sounding worried, but at the same time trying to calm down ratchet.

"ratchet, ground bridge please." I said calmly.

He cut me off as the groundbridge opened, i was about to go through it as usual until ratchet came storming through, he had his hands on his hips as he glanced around, "this is where you've been!" he yelled. "a gloomy dark forest teaming with possible dangers, wildlife, unstable trees, hunters, serial killers."

I sighed, i couldn't really say he was going a bit steep but that has been known to happen.

"not to mention about 2 miles of your postion a battle ensured with the decepticons and an insecticon, alongside Arachnid occupying this forest, **and** a wounded starscream" He then said, counting his fingers

"e-er." I stuttered, i was so tired.

"get in there!" he ordered.

I did so as i sighed, the groundbridge had opened in front of the beaten down mech experiment so ratchet couldn't have a spark attack.

I yawned and stretched again as i came into base, i ignored watchful optics as i made my way to the vault, i placed the starsaber back as i then made my way towards my room.

"Ellen? What have you been doing?" dad asked from behind.

"can't talk need sleep, we talk later, yes?" i slurred as i showed them all my blood shot eyes.

Ratchet shielded his eyes, "oh for the love of primus yes!" he said making a 'go away' motion at me.

i nodded drunkingly, then continued my struggle to the bedroom, i kicked my shoes off and collasped on my bed, the upperhalf of my body was on the bed but the other half was dragged on the floor, no matter i've slept in worse positions...Starscream? Arachnid? an insecticon? i guess there are some who come to that forest, it is a...nice one...afterall.

* * *

**A/N next chapter 'nemisis prime' when i first heard of this episode , i was hoping he was going to be controlled or something, but thats just me, but whats up with the man made robot beating the scrap out of Optimus in less then two minutes?**

**if theres any problems with this chapter, it may be because i'm a little on edge at the moment, employment in the uk is terrible you'd have more luck winning the lottery.**

**on another note if i'm able to catch up with the series and before the mid-season break ends i think i might upload my other stories i've been working on, the first one is a one shot story featuring Ellen as a small child (lotsa fluff, you have been warned lol) and the other is base around Ellens best friend Eve, who is the opposite of Ellen in some parts, this will take place around when they were children and a few months after mission city, Eve is 7 and Ellen is 5. like the whole Optimus and Ellen thing, this will be Eve and Ironhide this time. this story will be a bit darker in later chapters, so yeah just wanted to explain what i'd be working on in the future and hopefully people will enjoy it as much as this one, i am very pleased with the love its getting as i've wanted to write a story about my oc for years but wasn't sure where to start and now that you know her origins you won't be confused about her in future stories :D **


	34. Nemesis Prime

**A/N man this hot weathers killing me, i'm like a polar bear in the heat, plus my brains fried too.**

* * *

**Nemesis Prime**

It was 6am when i got to sleep after getting back from the forest of death, and i slept all the way into the evening, 7pm, i guess everyone let me sleep or couldn't wake me either one would make sense. But as i finally got up, i was surprised by the time, my mouth was dry and i just wanted to sleep again...b-ut i had to get up sooner or later.

I rubbed my eyes as i stretched; i had slept in my cloths too...that comes with living with autobots, personal hygiene is at an all time low.

But i hopped out of bed anyway and made my way to the main room, ratchet is probably looking for an explanation along with dad and everyone else.

As i came in sight of everyone, there seemed to be a commotion amongst them, though i couldn't see dad.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a decepticon again?" raf said nervously.

"**Or** he's been faking being a good guy all this time." Miko added.

"If prime has gone off the rails for any reason, we have a serious problem" fowler said.

I treaded past around everyone as i frowned slightly confused to what was going on

"This is absurd." Ratchet said not believing what he was hearing from the others right now, "a quick check for optimus's signal will reveal that he's nowhere **near** the location of tonight's incident." Ratchet begun to track dads current location, "in fact, he's just returning now." He confirmed.

I had no idea why there were saying dad has gone in the deep end for, but i went to greet him as usual.

"Ellen, wait." Arcee said to me as i skimmed past her legs.

I shrugged my shoulders, "why? I usually greet him when he comes back, what's up with you guys?" they were all really tense but i proceeded closer as dad came driving in.

"wait." I heard Arcee say as i put myself a bit of a distance between them.

As dad got closer into base he transformed, and walked his usual pace up to the group, he looked at me as i smiled at him, and then looked at the others, i did too. They were on their guard, why? With each step dad took the more wary they became.

Then dad finally asked, "Is something wrong?" he said as he glanced at them all.

"We were just..." Arcee then cut herself off as she and bulkhead looked at each other, "wondering where you've been." She finally finished.

I stood at dad's side as the tension in the air was too thick.

"w-e haven't been able to reach you." Bulkhead said with concern on his face.

"I have been...outside of our communication range." Dad said thinking about it for a while, great one dad i think the others are suspecting you of something and you're not helping.

He then reached his hand around his back as if too take something out; the others were real jumpy as they were all armed at this point, aiming at dad.

"Whoa. Ellen stand back!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Easy" bulkhead said.

"In a subterranean energon deposit." Dad explained as he used a free hand to try and reassure them he is not a threat, as in the other hand was energon that fit perfectly in his hand.

But the others were hesitant, as Arcee and bulkhead looked at each other though still armed and aiming at him.

"What's wrong with everybody?" i said with my hands over my head.

"Come on it's our guy, can't you tell?" jack then said.

Though still aiming for a long moment, Arcee finally deactivated her weapons as the others followed. Then Arcee approached dad, "we're...sorry." she said with slight embarrassment.

Dad looked at them confused, "don't blame them prime." Fowler then spoke up. "I was attacked earlier tonight, out on the open highway by a big rig. One who bore a striking resemblance to you."

Resembled him? "Since when does King Kong come out this far?" i jested, though only out of nervousness as i had grave suspicions.

Fowler gave me scowling look, "what? I'm still me you know." I argued giving him a grin, then i frowned as i turned away, could it be?

"This doesn't make any sense, i mean what could..." fowler was cut off by the ringing of his phone, "fowler...what? That's not possible. I can tell you sure as there are 50 stars on my star spangled shorts it isn't him." Fowler said as he cut the phone off. "One of our military bases is under attack, by Optimus prime." Fowler said.

"The truck?" jack asked.

"The bot." Fowler confirmed as we all looked to dad.

"Arh man, why did i have to sleep for 13 hours, i could've provided Intel before this could have happen." i said face palming.

"I do not understand. But it can wait we have to prevent any human lives from possible harm, from my obvious imposter." Dad said. "Agent fowler provide ratchet with the co-ordinates."

Fowler nodded.

"Can't i tell you now real quick?" I said to him as the groundbridge opened.

"When we return." He said as he activated his battle mask.

I sighed as they were already gone, but just as quick as they had left the quicker they came back too as i had run backwards to avoid their feet.

"Whoa, that was quick!" i exclaimed avoiding bulkhead as he steadied his balance.

"The humans were firing upon us." Arcee said.

"The Optimus look alike had already fled the scene when we got there." Bulkhead added.

"Making us the only potential threat left in the eyes of the humans." Dad finished.

Fowlers phone began ringing again as he picked it up, "fowler here." He said as there was a long pause, "no general Bryce, Optimus prime did not attack our boys." Another pause came as fowler listened from the other end of his phone, "because i was **with **prime when i received the alert...yes sir, the autobots were at your base but only in response to the initial attack...but sir i-i...yes sir i understand." Fowler then put his phone away.

"So what's the damage?" jack asked immediately after fowler put down his phone.

Fowler sighed, "All military personal are under strict orders to destroy any and all bots on sight." Fowler confirmed.

"Are you kidding?" jack exclaimed.

"b-but there innocent." Raf said.

"Optimus was framed." Miko said.

"I guess General Bryce isn't taking any chances but still he needs to listen instead of using tactical force." I said.

"Though unfortunate, the military order changes nothing, our imposter clearly shows a grave threat to humanity." Dad said.

"A 30 foot tall **transforming **imposter." Fowler added.

"Okay before anything else i need to say something." I then cut in as all eyes and optics were on me.

"Has it anything to do with our current situation?" dad asked.

"Well yes, and perhaps i should've said something before sleeping for the whole day, but when i went on my little woodland outing, i encountered a giant mechanical beast, its frame work was similar to yours and so was its height it didn't transform like this one, nor did it bare any weapons, that i know of but its physical attacks were deadly..." I started.

"They actually did it." Ratchet then cut me off, "those butchers managed to crack the code."

"M.E.C.H" dad confirmed with a serious look on his face.

"Wait, how were you able to survive such an encounter?" ratchet asked.

"I took care of it...with my souvenir from cybertron. " i said shuffling my feet.

Ratchet held the bridge of his nose with his fingers "such recklessness." He vented. "So they have been performing more experiments then the one we currently no of, when mech abducted breakdown, and by all indication deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut." He said.

"I was there." Bulkhead confirmed in a slight eerie voice.

"And we know that more recently they obtained starscream t-cog." Dad added.

"Which they evidently installed in a knockoff of you." Arcee also contributed.

"Which in turn scanned an appropriate vehicle form." Ratchet said.

"Fill the tank with energon." Jack said.

"And say hello to Nemesis prime." Miko announced punching the air, nice creativity there miko.

"So where do we start? Mech's base could be anywhere." Fowler said.

"Not necessarily, while mech may have learned much of our biology..." dad started.

"They haven't necessarily absorbed our technology." Ratchet finished as he went over to a computer screen. "Without access to a groundbridge, nemesis prime would rely solely on its vehicle mode for transportation." Ratchet said accessing the computer as he began his search for the thing.

"Chances are the mech base is within driving distance of both incidents." Arcee said.

"What are we waiting for let's get out there and mash mech's little science project." Fowler said slapping his fist against his palm.

I was hyped when he said that, time to bring in silas for good, and this time i'm not alone.

"Agent fowler, i do not think it advisable to put yourself in harm's way of mech's robot again." Dad advised him.

"Well i'm not sure it's advisable for bots to be running recon with the military out there gunning for you" fowler retaliated then crossed his arms.

"We will maintain vehicular cover till absolutely necessary." Dad said as fowler furrowed his brow to the basic response of stay home fowler let the adults handle this.

* * *

So everyone except ratchet were out trying to find the mech base, as ratchet was scouting across the land with technology for 'nemesis prime'.

"If i can isolate the control frequency of the remote link silas is employing, i should be able to pinpoint his exact position." Ratchet said.

"Remote link?" raf said.

"You didn't think mech possessed the ability to build a completely autonomous robot did you?" ratchet enquired.

"I was hoping silas was operating the bot from inside because one punch from bulkhead and boo-yar!" miko exclaimed showing an example then melodramatically playing dead on the floor.

Obviously this was normal behaviour for us as we weren't too focused on her, heh.

Then a series of beeping occurred, "a-hah!" ratchet exclaimed. "Frequency isolated." He confirmed.

"Then re-open that bridge." Fowler said.

"Agent fowler, did you not hear Optimus advise against your involvement? It's for your own safety." Ratchet said sounding like he cared for his safety, that's a first.

"Look doc, i don't plan on dancing with any bots, but as a human element in play here, and in case you haven't noticed i happen to be a highly trained, government grade, human." Fowler argued.

"Yeah! Plus silas tried to run him off the road. Its personal." Miko said backing him up.

"yeah and i'm a...er secret government slash cybertronian slash head of the will smith fan club grade human too...it'll be a tag team." I said getting my word in too.

"Don't slow me down." Fowler jested.

"Who's slowing **who **down?" i said patting his distended middle, as he swatted my hand away.

"Very well, but if anything goes wrong you contact me immediately." Ratchet said as we both nodded.

With that ratchet sighed and then used the co-ordinates to activate the ground bridge.

I guess fowler didn't expect me to take lead as i was a few metres ahead of him, i didn't mess around and went straight for that groundbridge..._"this time for sure" _i thought.

I came on the other side with the sight of large abandoned buildings, that seems to be the theme for mech bases.

Closely behind fowler came through, he heaved a few times as he tried to keep it down, "i think i'm going to toss the breakfast i ate back in flight school." He said nauseously.

I shook my head at him as we heard a loud bang. To our side dad was being thrown back against a wall as now he and the imposter were locked in combat.

Fowlers phone then started ringing, "agent fowler, the control frequency is transmitting from a structure one hundred metres due north." Ratchet said.

"Copy that." Fowler said cutting his phone off.

"That it?" i said pointing at a building.

"Must be, lets lock and load." He said as he started running, that doesn't seem to be the right choice of words fowler.

Despite this I followed as we made good use of the shadows, we were swift and made good progress i was even surprised at fowler, it was a challenge keeping up with him. We climbed the ladder that was latched onto the building, the top of the building was guarded with mech agents, equipped with binoculars, their weapons were still in there holsters, Fowler and i mostly did small motions to each other for signals.

1...2...3...4...5.

5 mech agents and again, me and fowler nodded as we each took a side, i went for the more subtle knock to the neck approach as i took each of them out, and thankfully they were more interested in the battle as they were all fixed on their binoculars.

Fowler had gone with the more 'punch to the face tactic' as he took out the last one, with that done we could use our voices again.

"Let's use the roof entrance." I said as i then tried to open it, the thing was glued tight, then fowler put an arm in front of me.

"Step aside miss." He said as he rubbed his hands together and then had a go himself...there was a lot of struggles and grunts for a long while as i tapped my feet impatiently.

"Step aside sir." I said in turned as i peeled the entrance of like a tin of mackerel, i then shrugged at him as he looked at me dumbfounded.

Then he had a weird grin on his face, "hey this is kind of a rough neighbourhood you wanna walk me to my car?" he jested.

I didn't answer instead merely roll my eyes as we both climbed down, it was a huge building but very dark...perfect for skulking in.

Silas was rambling on to dad as they continued to fight shown by the screen in front of him, silas was way to overconfident.

There were many more mech agents then from the roof which is logical, as like before we each picked a side and knocked out numerous agents, still without being detected, silas was so sure of his victory i don't think he would notice anyway.

The upper part of the building was clear of agents, now came the bottom half, the room really was huge but the agents were spaced out so it was much easier to pick them off, "one, two, three, four, five..." i counted so i didn't miss one.

As i finished off the last couple of agents fowler had took the stage as he confronted silas first, a brawl had already broken out between the two as i couldn't intervene, that would be like breaking up a dog fight.

"I may be out of shape, but i don't need to bust you up." Fowler said as i observed the two brawling though fowler was an exceptional fighter silas had out bested him as he hit the floor.

More mech agents had arrived as they gathered around fowler and me weapons armed.

"I just need to buy prime a little time." Fowler said wiping his face.

Silas then realised he had left his robot out of action, on screen dad was recovering from the last blow as he swung back a fist, silas in a panic launched for the controls, his robot had lifted a sword to block the attack but it was inevitable as dad performed many blows to the thing, silas hopped back in the chair as he frantically pressed buttons and swizzled the control pad.

"no." Silas said in almost a whisper, but clearly panicked voice.

Consistent blows were seen on screen as what we now saw was the sky and an airborne dad as he swung both his fist over his head in a curled ball, and threw himself down upon the robot.

The whole building shook as the sudden realisation was that they were on the roof, the ceiling began to crumble as mech agents fled and fowler took a few steps back, silas was in the middle of all this, that robot will surely crush him.

"Silas!" i yelled as i ran in his direction, but then the ceiling caved in too fast as the robot came crashing down.

Silas's face was in horror as he put his arms in front of his face, "no, no nooo!" he yelled.

"Ellen! Get out of there!" fowler yelled to me.

Silas looked at me briefly, terrified, before the titan fell upon him. The magnitude of the fall propelled me back as dust and debris flew across my face as i landed on my back.

As the smoke cleared, I looked upon the mess; no way could he have survived that.

"He was destroyed by his own hand." I said regrettably, though a part of me can't stand the man, the other part kind of wished he could be saved, and that look of fear in his face...burned into my mind.

"Agent fowler, Ellen?" came dad's voice from above us; i looked up with slight regret on my face.

Then fowler put a hand on my shoulder, "like you said it was his own doing, they always get what's coming to them in the end." He told me as he looked up, to the sound of helicopters "that would be our boys. I advise you to get back to base prime, I'll handle Uncle Sam." He told dad.

A groundbridge opened up from behind us, "you'd better head back too Ellen." Fowler told me.

"sure." I said wearily as i walked my way towards it, i couldn't help but look back...what drives a man to end up like that? What a waste. Turning back i walked through the groundbridge, still thinking, as i had just witnessed a cruel ironic death...i wasn't focused enough on the greetings of jack, miko and raf.

Their faces dropped slowly as i didn't respond to them, i made my way past them as i sat down at the couch, and pondered.

Though not taking much notice i saw the others weren't back either, most likely drove out of sight, i didn't think about it too much witnessing a man's death is never easy on the mind and it never gets any easier.

I sat on the edge of the seat as i held my hands together in a cupped manner, and stared with death like eyes at the table.

"Ellen." I then heard jack say.

I slowly turned my head to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's over." I said gravely.

Jack said no more as he stared at the table with me, i heard the groundbridge open as he, like raf and miko, went to greet there guardians in relief.

I know i shouldn't hang onto it for too long, with things like this you have to move, if you thought about everything that died, say a bug or a squirrel that got run over, you'd be very depressed.

Well i shook my head and proceeded to the metal banister next to miko as she took pictures of bulkheads newly formed battle scars.

Ratchet was fixing up the lower part of dads torso, "the question remains whether mech will continue to function as we know it, without its leader." Dad pondered just as ratchet finished him up.

"Well heres a kicker." Came fowler's voice out of nowhere. "We sifted through the wreckage with a fine toothed comb, and couldn't any trace of silas."

"No trace?" i said, "did his followers go back for him?"

"Who knows, but heres another thing, I've been called in to give a debrief, the higher uppers believe the fake prime is the real one and I've got to convince them that it's not, prime i would really appreciate it if you could make an appearance, just in case." Fowler said.

"Of course." Dad said.

It just keeps getting better...no trace? he couldn't have dragged himself away when having tonnes of weight fall atop of him. It must have been the remaining mech agents.

So the threat of mech is still in play and now we have to prove dads alive? I hope he just has to make a quick cameo and that's it...but knowing my luck they'd probably drag it out.

* * *

**A/N when do the olympics start? is it this friday? i can't go shopping without seeing the olympics on products i even saw a bath rubber duck with an olympic twist to it, its taking over! crisps, coke, chocolate the list is endless...if they start making tampons with the union jack on it, thats it i'm done lol sorry for that gross remark in advance**


	35. Grill a Quick Cameo

**A/N seeing how 'grill' was a 'story so far' episode, this is pretty short for what i usually produce...but i made it a comical one to make up for it ;)**

* * *

**Grill a Quick Cameo**

It was the late afternoon, temperatures were high and we were on standby for fowler as dad put it, man i hate situations like this they drag it out forever, sometimes you have to come for another meeting, paper work to fill out, patronising comments, it normally takes a few weeks to sort out, and its normally a situation of trust. Naturally the government are wary of the autobots, due to their size and what they're capable of, and normally when something's different and we don't understand it, we fear it and detest it, that's just how human nature is.

"So we're here to prove to the general that you're alive?" i asked.

"yes." He put it bluntly as he stood there arms crossed and not moving an inch.

"Can't you just go up to the window and say, 'hey how ya doin?'" i said.

"I'm sure agent fowler has more than just the error of my demise to explain." Dad said.

I looked at my phone, "he's been in there for fifteen minutes, it's like he's explaining everything that's happened so far or something. and why have you got your battle mask on, we're not in combat?" I moaned as i leaned against the building, "well at least i got to see those files for silas, you know his real name is Leland bishop? I think I'll stick to silas, i'm not going home and telling my friends that i faced Leland in mortal combat, now if his name was shao khan **that **would be badass." I said pointing fingered guns in various directions.

"Did the documents mention anything about his previous occupation or his origins?" dad asked.

"well we already know he was in the military, but he was part of the special tactics. He became part of a project called project Damocles, shortly after he had grown 'bored' of our current order. The project was to create a network of satellites to orbit around the world; with this they could pinpoint any location on earth with lasers. Well i'm glad they pulled the plug on that... literally death from above." I said.

"And they were unable to recover a body." Dad said as he went into thinking mode.

"I'm very surprised he didn't die i mean you're no light weight, you know what i'm saying?" i jested nudging dad in the foot as he raised an eyebrow at me. "What? That energon isn't going to burn itself you know."

Dad shook his head, "hey do you think he's talking about me up there?" i said looking upwards.

**Interview room**

"And Ellen? With the demise of Optimus prime she will have to be placed into custody." General Bryce said.

"Sir, please he isn't dead." Fowler replied.

"Well lets speak hypothetical, now she has been with the autobots for eleven years now, has she been beneficial to these chosen civilians you have enrolled?" general Bryce said.

"w-ell she has been encouraging them." Fowler said scratching his head.

**Outside**

"Yeah remember when those three first came into base i was such a role model for them" i said boastingly, but jokingly.

(Flashback to base with Miko and Ellen with water balloons, "see the trick is to get it in-between there armour, that's where the sensitive parts are." Ellen said as miko nodded in awe.)

**Interview room **

"What you've told me of Optimus prime so far i'm guessing Ellen has a certain level of discipline by now? And is good with taking orders?" General Bryce said.

"o-oh yes, top ranked she is." Fowler said laughing nervously.

**Outside **

"See i do everything you tell me to do, i am an exceptional daughter." i said raising my head high.

Optimus rolled his optics.

(Flashback to Ellen lying on the couch at base with a milkshake, "Ellen, your room needs re-organising, can you do that now please." Optimus said.

"No." Ellen said lazily.)

**Interview room **

"And what of her communication skills?" General Bryce said.

"Very good, in fact you may even say we can't get her to shut up." Fowler laughed awkwardly.

**Outside **

"I don't think i'm that much of a talker just enough to get by, i'm even a little shy you might say." I said.

(Another flashback,

"Arcee! Drink!" Ellen said dangling her empty can above her head.

"look Vince, i was wrong about hitting you but you got to realise your faults too, i mean just the other day i was watching the news and some guy was in jail for about eight years because of his constant blows to society and i thought, well that's a shame for someone to turn out like that you wonder if it was his heritage or the environment that made him that way, you don't know but i then thought what if Vince turned out like that..."

At this point Vince was trying to back away slowly towards the exit, but Ellen just stepped forward.

"Hold on there Vince we seem to have a big gap between us, odd. But anyway I've took it upon myself to get to know you better maybe find that origin that makes you such a jerk and i don't mean offense when i say that, but that's what the term for it is."

Ellen went on for hours.

"Red, white and blue that's a joke son! A flag waver, your built too low, the fast ones go over your head, you got a hole in your glove, i keep pitching them and you keep missing them, you gotta keep your eye on the ball...eye...ball, eyeball, al-most had a gag son, joke that is." Ellen said trying out her foghorn leghorn impression on the principle.

She got detention for being a chatter box.)

**Interview room **

"Any additional traits you'd like to add bill?" General Bryce said.

"Well like the other civilians her courage is to admired." Fowler said.

**Outside**

"I don't want to brag or nothing, but I've got nerves of steel." I said.

(flashback to Ellen fleeing from a spider, "i'm not scared of them i just don't know them personally so i can't really pass judgement, but answer me this why is it they say there more afraid of you then you are of them? They are constantly in your face, i wouldn't jump on Megatrons face that's just...oh my god! It's on the remote control!")

"Yep, nerves of steel." I said as i posed very cool like.

"Prime! I need an assist." Fowler's voice rang through dad's comm link.

Dad took a few steps to the window of the room fowler was occupying and stuck his face at the window as i followed closely by his feet.

"Agent fowler, have you uncovered mech agents?" he asked him.

I couldn't hear anything fowler was saying but dad was glancing too another part of the room.

"I am fine general Bryce, how are you?" he then said.

"Arhhh, you didn't say 'how you doin?' oh well close enough." I said by his feet as i shrugged.

Dad then stood there staring into the room, what is going on up there? I started jumping up and down to try and magically propel myself up to their level.

Dad then backed off from the window as he then transformed, i took the sign and got in, "so? We cool?" i asked.

"General Bryce has enough evidence to provide a case that i am still online." He said.

"Is he nice?" i asked.

"I do not know the man, but by first impression, yes he does seem 'nice'." Dad said.

* * *

**A/N short but sweet :) now i need to summerise some ideas for the next episode, i may be a while ?_?**


	36. Armada and The Deserter

**A/N i thought about it and i really did think about, it was hard but i came up with this during the whole insecticons armada, arachnid, starscream, autobots, basically a full on battle royale i thought about what was happening with the kids.**

* * *

**Armada and the deserter**

Don't you just hate that clock that constantly ticks away? And it ticks as slowly as it can just to annoy you, i didn't mind certain classes but maths wasn't my favourite I'll tell you that.

Yeah, i'm in school and the only enemy here was time, i was a doodler when i was bored from class, those kinds of doodles that start off as a diagonal line then end up as a weird looking creature with a flower for a tail.

**Tick**

"_Come on." _I thought looking at the hands on the clock.

**Tick**

"_Your almost there." _I was anxious, it was seconds away from the end of the day and i was going nuts.

**Tick **

You are a second away from the twelve.

**Tick**

Yes!

**Tick**

...wait what?

**Tick**

"Choke on your lies you stupid clock!" i then thought...wait did i say that out loud?

The teacher looked dumbfounded at me as well as everyone else in the room due to the sudden breaking of the silence.

"Sorry, i got a paper cut." I said sitting down slowly.

Snickering and rolling of the eyes was the response, as the bell **finally** went off.

I scowled at the clock, _"oh you're a worthy adversary school clock." _

Naturally the whole class charged for freedom as i normally head to the back to avoid congestion, jack remained at the back with me too.

"Not known for patience are you?" jack said to me.

"I can be, it's just this weather, nice weather is fine and stuff but high temperatures get me on edge, there's not even a breeze." I said.

"Well i brought this..." jack said going into his bag and pulling out a handheld fan. "Here ya go." He said putting into my hand.

"What a mercy." I sighed relieved as i closed my eyes to the cooling breeze of the fan on my face, "ah, that's the stuff, thanks." I said walking blindly down the hallway as jack escorted me.

"We're meeting miko and raf outside." Jack said.

"naturally." I said in a trance.

As we came closer to the exit through the already empty hallways, we heard the distinct sound of miko's voice, as we came out; her and raf were sitting on the stairs.

"Hey guys!" miko greeted as raf gave a small wave.

"Hey, erm have any of you heard anything from the others, like say, when they're going to pick us up?"I asked what i hated more then the heat was being made to wait in the heat.

Miko and raf shook there head as jack shrugged.

I couldn't drive home because...well i eventually fixed my bike and all, but when i went to grab my gloves to take it for a spin, bulkhead...stepped on it...by accident and my bike was so beautiful, now its a squashed fly standing in line of everything else that needs fixing, so it'll be a long while before ratchet eventually gets round to it.

"Anyone got any cards or something?" miko said, now slouching on the stairs.

* * *

An hour and a half went by and all staff had gone home before we did, even the janitor. I threw my arms up in defeat, "they are taking us for a ride here, i feel like a damn fool." I griped sticking myself to the only corner of shade in the whole of town, literally.

"We might as well have walked to base." Miko moaned. "That does it, i'm going home, time we'd get to base the time we'd have to go back anyway." miko said standing up.

Then the ground rumbled beneath our feet, i know miko's annoyed but that's getting a bit too angry, "mini earthquake?" raf said.

It went as quickly as it came, "smallest earthquake in history?" i said.

"I don't think it was an earthquake." Jack theorised. "Did anyone else hear a buzzing sound?" he then said as he stood up.

We shook our heads.

"Inside the school i thought i heard it." Jack said eerily pointing inside.

"Doors locked anyway." i said shrugging.

"No problem." Miko then said as she pulled out a hair clip, and fiddled about with the lock for a few moments, the door clicked and miko with a single finger swung it open. "Ta-da." She said bowing.

"Let's just hope she doesn't use those powers of hers for evil." Jack jested to me and raf.

Miko ran on ahead, pretty anxious actually.

"miko." I called out.

"Hurry it up you three." Was her reply, seriously I've never seen her so on edge.

As we moved through the hallway, miko kept turning corners in a hurry, "miko will you slow down." Jack said as our school had so many corners to turn, we lost her instantly.

We all stopped as we caught our breath, and our shoulder slumped; only miko can make us exhausted like this. "I'll go find her." Jack offered getting ready for another jog.

"We'll try and find what caused that shake." Raf then said.

Jack looked at me uncertain, "I'll look after him." I said. i was actually impressed with rafs eagerness, he's getting confidence.

With that jack turned and started his search for miko, his echoed feet trailed across the hallway, leaving me and raf in the silence.

"Sooo, where do you wanna start?" i asked raf.

"Well, we can't check the classrooms; the blinds are blocking our vision of the inside." Raf said.

"And i don't really want to do the whole 'break in and entry' i'm not subtle with that, plus the cat burglar has darted off somewhere so we can't use her powers." I added.

"Well let's try what we..." the lights then started flickering as we both went on our guard, i'm getting a headache from the constant flickering, and then it went dark, real dark. The only thing you could see were those red lasers lights on those security boxes...when are those activated by the way?

"Oh great, power cut." I said checking the light switches.

"d-do you think whatever caused the shake did that?" raf asked slightly nervous.

"Maybe, but don't worry, just stay close to me." I said, as i got a mini flashlight out of my bag. "It might not be a power cut per say it could just be the lights that are affected, but let's consider the possibility." I said as i guided us through the hallway, "Let's check the biggest room first, if whatever has truly cut the power they would need to go outside to get to that source, so lets find the source of entry first, say the gym?" I said.

"o-okay." Raf replied as he stayed close to my side.

We cautiously walked the halls as running through the dark can be a bit of a disadvantage, darkness can always leave one slightly wary mainly because we're afraid of what we can't see.

* * *

We came across the double doors that led straight in to the gymnasium, no wait, i was hoping there would be doors except these doors looked like they'd been torn off their hinges and had taken a bit of wall with them, i darted my flashlight around the area as the two doors were lying on the ground with debris surrounding it.

"I think it's safe to say our culprit came from the gym." I said to raf.

"How did it get into the school?" he asked.

"Hmm." I said as i slowly walked into the gym, i put a grip on rafs shirt out of instinct. Shining my light around the large room, i shined the floor and the ceiling, the climbing ropes were pretty eerie looking in the dark especially the way they swayed, the tiled floor wasn't helping either as your steps were very exaggerated on sound.

As we got more to the middle of the room, there were small traces of debris as it crunched under my feet, concrete debris that became larger as we got closer, finally because of my almost falling in. We found a large hole that looked like had been dug up from below.

The hole itself looked about 20 feet long all around, and upon inspection my flashlight didn't even find the bottom.

"It can't have been a decepticon miner, there drills aren't big enough to produce such a hole, then i knelt down to the markings that surrounded the inside of the hole walls. "Hmmm, clawed digging." I said.

I felt raf grip my arm tightly, "c-clawed?"

I smiled at raf reassuringly for his sake, for what i fear is that we may have an insecticon on our hands, but if he's gotten outside...

"raf i'm going to find a safe place to put you, okay?" i said to him.

"Why what is it?" raf asked.

"I can't say for certain but either way i need to find it." I said as i took a hold of his hand and ran for a door; raf was struggling to keep his feet on the floor as i broke open the door of where the gym equipment was kept, i motioned raf to get in.

"Now don't come out until i come back for you." I told him.

"We've always travelled as a team before, why is this different?" raf asked.

"This is more than just hacking, running from zombie cons and dealing with mech. This is an insecticon, a beast that doesn't give anything a second thought its only purpose is to destroy and if you were to ever get in its path, it will kill you when given the chance, i won't give it the chance." I told him.

"We have to try and contact the others." Raf said.

"I've tried contacting base all i'm getting is static it may be because of this buildings power lapse, but we...**i** have to stop that insecticon from getting any further past, this, school. Or allot of people are gonna die." I said as was about to close the door on raf.

"How are you going to do that?" Raf asked.

"All you need to know is that things will work out." I said as i closed the door, despite my theory i still attempted to contact base every so often, still static. "Come on." I hissed. As when i came out into the hallway and turned the corner at the end i didn't need my flashlight anymore for there was a slight glow of natural light that came from the direction of the exit...well there **used **to be an exit now it looked like a bulldozer had come through the school, i guess if you were ever looking for an insecticon take note that they aren't the most dainty of beings.

I pressed my back against the wall as i cautiously peeped around the corner as brick debris crumbled onto my head.

I saw the insecticon and the schools power supply that was on fire and for some reason the fenced wire that surrounded the source, the insecticon was chewing on it, then it started tearing it apart like paper...erm okay, is this an insecticon or a toddler?

As i watched on his odd behaviour it begun sniffing the air as its mandibles twitched slightly in response, it then threw its head back as it let out one of its ear wincing screeches, it got on all fours and started sniffing away like a dog, great i'm like a cornered mouse waiting for the strike of the rattle snake, it was about eight metres from my position and as i looked closer its head had a huge dent in it, perhaps the source of its...odd behaviour.

it turned slightly so i was out of its vision for now, so i made haste and slid around the wall to outside, with every step my face cringed in fear something would alert it of my presence i slid myself down the side of the wall to around the corner of the building out of sight of the insecticon and to see if being outside will enable me to contact base.

My eyes were wide and i bared my teeth, i placed my phone up against my ear as i speed dialled for base, it rang consistently at least i was getting a tone but the long ringing got me anxious and it was really quiet all of a sudden which made me even more anxious...letting the phone ring i looked around the corner, then pulled my head back, the insecticon was sniffing up against the wall intensely as it made its way near my position.

"_Okay if i can't reach base, I'll try ratchet himself." _I thought as i speed dialled ratchet instead...it rang, oh thank god; it was only one ring till ratchet picked up.

"Ellen..." ratchet started as i cut him off.

"ratchet." I whispered, "I'm going to be blunt, help, insecticon, back of school." I said as i cut him off.

I slid my phone back into the back of my pocket as i suddenly held that pose, i felt a hot, humid, breath against my whole back and light growling, instead of running i side walked around the beast as he followed me continuing to smell me, ratchet gave me a quick illustration of insecticons and one thing with insecticons when hunting there are all attack, no hesitation, so if i'm still alive this insecticon has lost all sense of instinct, i didn't make sudden movement or loud noise for i had to keep him behind the school, until ratchet got here anyway.

"_That's it follow me." _I said in my head.

A loud 'oh' was heard from the broken school wall as i saw miko and jack at the exit, the insecticon quickly turned its attention toward the louder noise as it shrieked again whilst running toward them, did it get spooked or something? But even without its normal behaviour it still had its normal abilities for example its speed, it was too fast even too fast for miko and jack to turn around and run, it leapt at them as it made a low shriek not one i had heard before but it fell to the ground as it did so, its head rolled off as its mandibles still twitched as it screeched for one last time, and its whole body just collapsed.

Ratchet had came around the corner in his normal form looking stressed as hell, "how'd you get here so quick?" i asked.

"I had just arrived in town to pick you up just as you called me, how an insecticon got here is beyond me." Ratchet said. "It didn't harm any of you did it?" we shook our heads. "Where's raf?" he then asked.

"Oh yeah, he's still in the gym closet." I said.

"I'll get him." Jack said.

Ratchet scanned the insecticons crumbled body, "hmm this insecticon was suffering from rust, and by the looks of it, it was dying fast and from the inside." Ratchet said.

I thought for a moment as i recollected thoughts, chewing the fence, not attacking me...he was seeking help and its destructive behaviour was that out of the excruciating pain, how sad, my bump to the head theory had been shattered, it was a fatal illness.

Miko on the other hand was taking the opportunity to take pictures, "miko." I said scolding.

"What? When will i **ever **get a chance to get a picture of an insecticon? _Seeing how i never got to go to cybertron._" She added under breath though see doesn't quite grasp the art of being quiet.

"Come on lets head back to base before something else happens." Ratchet said transforming.

We had to contact agent fowler for assistance, though i think he had a heart attack at the damage of the school, the excuse for the public news hounds was that the school was suffering with termites which caused the wall to collapse, though no one got a glimpse of the damage inside much to his relief.

* * *

Ratchet had brought us all to base for a 'physical' as he put it, and took miko, jack and raf home straight after. Though school was closed for about a week i was having the sudden urge to stay there mainly for the arachnid ornament that was now inhabiting the base, she had the 'no!' face on her and it wasn't a very appealing face either. Turns out Arcee managed to put her into stasis using an insecticon pod, instead of terminating her which makes her the better femme.

And I've been updated even more with the fact megatron has now got a whole hive of insecticons, due to the discovery of them by arachnid, seems that arachnid is able to control insecticons to do her bidding, i think her mom did it with a insecticon or something heh. But when put into stasis that control was broken and now the insecticons returned to the command of megatron.

**And **on top of that bulkhead has grounded the nemesis, so there will be no rest for a while i predict.

But despite this, the good news is that i miss out on maths for a whole week! Oh and the arachnid problem has been taken care of...That's good news too, and of course the nemesis being grounded giving us an opportunity to attack the thing...but it doesn't compare to the week delay of maths.

Still good news is without the bad news...now if you'll excuse me i'm going to make a plaque for that insecticon.

* * *

**A/N R.I.P random insecticon who couldn't find help :'( oh my gosh :O only 2 episodes to go and i'll be in a mid-season break myself? .god i say two because i'll be combining tunnel vision/triangulation/triage/toxicity as one chapter seeing how they all happened at the same time...and is it bad i know the title of the episodes off by heart? i hope to await feedback i love your reviews X3 and gives me adreneline when typing lol no joke.**


	37. Flying Mind

**A/N yesterday for me was odaiba day ;) anyone get that? lol if not *cowers in the corner***

* * *

**Flying mind**

It was the next day as the autobots needed some much needed recharge after an ordeal of dealing with three things at once.

But it was early hours too, miko, raf, jack and fowler had all been dragged out of bed and brought to base as well as myself quite literally being dragged out of bed by ratchet, boundaries dude seriously.

I blindly got dressed, guessing what i was throwing onto myself. The guys were probably here by now, which gave me that push to wake up a bit and meet them in the main room, today is the day we storm the decepticon warship, and i have my shirt on backwards...great start.

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an airstrike." I heard Fowler say as i jogged up the stairs to be with the others.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures agent fowler." Dad said.

He then made his way down the hallway as ratchet followed him, no word or nothing.

"Erm, okay." I said.

"Extreme measures? Meaning?" fowler said.

We all shrugged, and i yawned at the same time.

When he and ratchet came back, dad was wielding the spark extractor in his hand, this is the extreme measure? He is willing to go further for our race, if it means using a weapon forged by decepticons.

"What is that?" fowler asked, does no one give fowler a de-briefing?

"The spark extractor, capable of extracting every spark within its radius." Dad explained.

"Sound gory, and how are you going to deploy it?" i asked.

"Be assured, i already have a strategy." Dad said not really explaining.

Then a beeping sound went off as the computer screen showed a spread of purple, "Optimus, i'm detecting a massive energy spike at the decepticon crash site. It appears to be dark energon." Ratchet said turning to face him.

"Then ratchet, activate the groundbridge for this may be our one, our **only **opportunity to end this once and for all." Dad said.

Ratchet nodded as he set the co-ordinates and activated the groundbridge.

"Autobots, transform and roll out" dad ordered.

Bumblebee. Arcee and bulkhead did just that as they sped through the groundbridge without another thought, dad walked toward the groundbridge himself, preparing to transform.

"Hold on prime." Fowler then said stopping him. "If you are going to deploy some kind of super weapon in a final showdown with the cons, it's my job as a representative of planet earth to bare witness."

Dad and ratchet looked at each other uncertain.

"Very well agent fowler." Dad then said transforming as fowler made his way downstairs then getting into dads cab.

"Bring back details fowler." I said to him.

He saluted, as dad drove through the groundbridge, now we play the waiting game alongside playing the being worried.

I looked onscreen; all autobot life signals including fowlers were all normal.

"So does it activate immediately or does it have its own timer like a microwave?" miko asked ratchet.

"it has a fixed timer, once activated the user would need to get far from its range point, that's why bumblebee will be the one to activate it for he has the speed for such an act, the others will be drawing any fire away from bumblebee to ensure the weapons delivery." Ratchet explained much more detailed then dad had put it.

"Sorry for asking but how does it work? Does it just terminate all sparks there and then or is it a bit more rough then that?" i asked ratchet.

"It leaves targets in a dazed state, whilst the spark extractor pulls there spark from there very chassis, even though the target knows this is happening they cannot do anything about it, a cruel weapon indeed." Ratchet explained.

Even though i didn't have a spark, i held my hand where my heart would be anyway just the thought of it being yanked out...shuddering.

"Teams down, requesting medibag." Fowler suddenly came over the comm link.

It was pretty quiet sounding and so sudden we couldn't comprehend that something bad had happened, normally it's all shouting and screaming, which was the normal signal.

Ratchet frowned too, until it clicked that he needed to activate the groundbridge, he was frantic in doing so it took such a short time for them to be so easily defeated, did something go wrong with the spark extractor? Did it end up destroying them too?! Okay calm down, if dad was dead i would've known let's just see what the damage is.

"I'll leave it open. Wait here." Ratchet said grabbing his medical kit and rushing through.

"They're all down?" Jack asked concerned.

"But there life signals are fine." I said pointing to the screen.

Ratchet came back with an immobilised Arcee in his arms, he placed her on her feet in her stiff position, and then he went back as we stared at Arcee.

"Is she?" jack said.

"I don't think so, just stasis i think." I said.

"What happened out there?" raf asked.

Ratchet came back having a hard time carrying bumblebee, placing him next to Arcee, there poses were unsettling it was like a 'an agonising scream before death' kind of pose.

* * *

Don't ask how he got bulkhead and dad in base, but it involved a crane and the hand of god...well i'm exaggerating but it was hard to look at.

We didn't say a word as ratchet went over to the computer and checked their vitals, "they're alive." He said, "But I've never encountered this form of stasis lock." He added

"The cons are crossing the Atlantic, making a beeline for North America." Fowler said.

"Wait, we can track them?" jack said, good question.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" raf said.

"None of this makes a lick of sense. They had us in the crosshead but the cons just took off." Fowler said.

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy." Miko said.

"Well if the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communication relay is open and..." jack started.

"Ep, ep are you suggesting that we just **call **megatron and ask him what's happening up there?" ratchet said.

In our response we did the 'might as well give it a shot' or 'you've got nothing to lose' motion whichever you wanna call it to ratchet as he turned to fowler who in response did the same thing.

Not really arguing ratchet gave it a go anyway as he tried contacting the nemesis.

"Autobot outpost omega one to decepticon warship, megatron please respond." Ratchet said, all that could be heard was the buzzing sound effects coming from the computer screen "megatron..." ratchet tried again.

Then a beeping sound came through, "megatron has been relieved of his command." Came a booming voice over the comm link.

"Who is this?" ratchet asked.

"Who is **this**?" The booming voice came back with.

"Have you taken control of the decepticon vessel?" ratchet asked.

"I **am **the vessel, any cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralised." The voice who claimed to be the ship said, as images of stiff vehicons, insecticons and many other decepticons were shown to back up the ships threat.

"What mission?" ratchet then asked.

"Priority one, decrypt iacon data base and recover decepticon technology." The ship said.

"For what purpose?" ratchet asked, it didn't respond instead cut off the conversation.

"It hung up? Rude." Miko said.

"Rude?! There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting decepticon weapons of mass destruction." Fowler said loudly.

"a-a giant spaceship filled with neutralised decepticons." Jack said hinting.

"Point?" Fowler said.

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the iacon database." Jack said.

"So Optimus can decode it." Raf added.

"Ingenious, i will infiltrate the decepticon warship." Ratchet said.

"**Not** ingenious, you saw what it did to the decepticons." I said not that i didn't have faith in the plan but still, reality check.

"Probably to megatron too." Raf added.

"And team prime." Miko added as well.

"But that tub had me dead to rights, and i'm still breathing." Fowler said reassuringly.

"The ship may be blind to humans." Jack theorised.

"Very well agent fowler, but at the first sight of trouble i am bridging you right back here." Ratchet said turning to the computer, "now in order to download the database you will need a compatible transfer drive." He said handing over an alien like USB twice the size of fowlers head.

"A what?" fowler said not computer literate.

"He'll also need tech support" raf said backing up my theory.

"And back up" miko added pulling me in for a hip hug.

* * *

It was the whole team of humans now boarding the nemesis from the groundbridge, "fowler to base, we're in." Fowler said patching through to ratchet.

"Good. There data core should be accessible from any console." Ratchet replied as we made our way through a hand full of stiff decepticons.

Raf then gulped, "e-erm heres one." He said pointing toward a computer screen with a knocked out...er, knockout lying on the keypad.

Miko then jogged over to said decepticon as she banged on him a few times, "Doc knock is knocked out." She announced posing herself as stiff as him.

"Look, the ships decoded two sets of iacon co-ordinates." Raf said as we looked at the computer, two sets of co-ordinates were on screen as another joined the set, "three. Lets rip and run." Raf said getting himself ahead of us, making his way up knockout as fowler got ahead of him helping raf up.

I got on my tippy toes to see what they were doing up top, even though i knew that was a failure before it began.

"There's the port" i heard raf say.

As another distinct sound could be heard from the computer we looked on as a loading bar of how much it had downloaded had come up and wasn't moving an inch.

"Erm, why is the warship heading for Manhattan." Jack then said as we looked where he was looking; a red globe of the earth was seen in the top left hand corner with a pulsing ripple hovering over the said location.

The co-ordinates that were set for Manhattan matched that of one of the decoded set of co-ordinates. "Because that's where the first set of co-ordinates are located?" Raf said.

"What would a relic of cybertron be doing in the big apple?" fowler asked obviously he kept the comm link open as we suddenly heard a reply.

"The iacon relics landed on earth eons ago agent fowler, long before the city was built on top it." Ratchet said.

"Which means if the ship wants this one, it may need to move a few buildings out of the way." Jack said grimly.

"Which means we have to find some way to turn the ship, how did it manage a will of its own?" i said.

Me, jack and miko then climbed up knockout ourselves.

"Our mission just got complicated, how to we detour this ship?" fowler asked.

"I would advise disabling the navigation module, call up the main navigation menu." Ratchet said.

"there." Raf said before fowler laid a hand on him.

"Step aside son." He said.

Fowler then walked over to the control panel, I've got a bad feeling about this mainly because from the looks of things those decepticons were trying to find a way to stop it themselves and in that case disabling the navigation module would've been a first... "Agent fowler wait!" i then yelled, but he'd already pressed his palm on the control panel.

A surge of electricity ran through his body, as he stood up and weakly fell backwards onto the floor.

"Agent fowler!" jack exclaimed.

We went to the edge of the control panel to see if he was okay, he groaned a few times so he wasn't completely unconscious, but he was alive at least.

"System access detected." Came the booming voice of the ship again it sounded like it was all around us. "Interference will not be tolerated." Looking for a source of its vision raf pointed upwards.

"there." he said as a roundish beacon came down from the opened ceiling as it whirled around finding the source.

"Reveal yourself." It said as its red eye could be seen checking the room but completely blanked us.

"It doesn't see us," miko said, apparently it can't hear us either.

"Yet...the ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms, but once it widens its search parameters." Ratchet said.

"We're toast." Raf confirmed, thanks for that raf.

"I'm bridging you back." Ratchet said.

"no." Jack then said. "There are millions of lives at stake in new York and we four are currently the only ones who can do anything about it."

"You're out of your element jack." Ratchet argued. "These readings the ships rapid recovery, all point to the fact that megatron employed dark energon to repair it."

While ratchet was telling us all this we four got down from the control panel to check fowlers health, jack was checking his pulse.

"Well, if the ships currently running on dark energon, we can flush it out of its system right?" i asked.

"Hmmm, you'll need to reverse the warships energon infuser." Ratchet said. "Follow the main overhead condiments; they'll lead you to the power core."

Whilst explaining this we were already down the hall climbing over the feet and bodies of decepticons, making our way past the already open doors of the ships energon supply moving our way cautiously past the energon itself, miko, jack and raf gasped at the sudden sight of megatron, who immobilised liked the others was trying to do the same thing we are currently attempting.

"Megatron had the same idea." Jack said.

"Then we're on the right track." Raf said.

"The energon ejection valve can only be operated manually." Ratchet said.

"Manually?!" we all said in unison.

All of us looked at megatron, intimidating even when he's a statue; the ship could broaden its sight any minute now, i approached megatron.

"I got this." I said starting to climb megatron, his spikiness made good for climbing, i climbed up over Megatrons shoulder, and his facial expression was the same like the others except with his shark like teeth it and glowing purple optics it made your stomach tense.

I jumped off his shoulder onto the control panel as Megatrons hand was firmly attached to the lever.

"I am infested with alien life forms!" the ship then said, times up.

"Uh-oh, we just got made." I heard Miko say.

As i looked upon the lever i saw the three of them run for there lives as a clawed gripper tried to destroy them, something twinge in me to go and save them but...

"Ellen! Deal with the lever." Jack told me, obviously knowing me too well.

Right, deal with the lever and we deal with the ship, so i ran to the lever with the hand that was grasping onto tightly, let's do this.

"All parasites will be eradicated." The ship said...but seeing the claw and hearing the others worried pants whilst running was unsettling, but i had to put that to the back of my head.

Taking a step back i rammed into the lever, and though it budged slightly it was a stiff thing to move...no good Megatron has most of his weight holding that thing...but perhaps...

"Jack, no!" i heard raf say.

"Run for it." Miko said.

No don't avert your gaze, the lever...the lever!

Megatrons position was slightly tilted backwards, perhaps with a large enough force he can topple backwards. I then stepped backwards ready for another sprint,

"Ah!" i announced as i then ran toward megatron, i leapt into the air and performed a hi-jump on his head, but being in mid-air gravity brought me down to the floor, "urgh!" i said, landing on my back from a twelve foot drop, i was positioned between Megatrons legs and saw them raise off the floor, "gotta move, or he's gonna crush me." I said dragging myself off the floor and running in the opposite direction, Megatrons shadow completely engulfed me as his upper body was falling fast, jack was positioned under him too as i tackled him.

Megatrons body hit the floor, but the lever.

The valves which were pumping dark energon were now being washed away with energon, "critical power drained." The ship said, did it not work? "i-i am in...command." it stuttered as it launched its claw at us then stiffened as it backed off, it was desperately trying to pull the lever again, "prepare to be...neutralised." its voice had died down and eventually stopped speaking altogether along with the claw which represented the ships hand if you will was coming to a complete stop.

Watching the dark aura of the ship turn back to normal, megatron came out of stasis as he groaned.

"run." Jack said.

We made our way back to the control panel where we placed the cybertronian USB into, moving past decepticons as they all went back to normal to our presence, which was weird.

"ratchet." Jack called. "Fire up the groundbridge."

When we got to the said console, fowler was kneeling and was groaning, knockout hadn't gone back to normal just yet.

"On your feet soldier." Miko said as she helped fowler up.

"And beavers and dots and walnuts and grandma." Fowler babbled as miko let go of him as he fell back to the floor.

While looking upon the computer screen, we noticed the loading bar had barely moved and that the ship had just finished the fourth set of co-ordinates.

"That's all that's been downloaded?!" jack said.

"The iacon file must be huge." Raf said.

"Something's better than nothing." I added as the groundbridge opened up behind us.

"s-weet!" miko said as her and raf helped drag fowler on his knees to the groundbridge, "come on heres our ride." She added.

"Ellen, give me a boost." Jack quietly said to me.

"Jack, Ellen?" raf said.

"Get fowler out of here." I said to him.

"I'm not leaving without that drive Ellen." Jack said as i gave him a boost up knockouts leg as i followed.

Jack got up before me and tried pulling the drive out, "hold on, let me give you a hand." I said as i hopped on the pad with him.

"Okay after three." I said as we both took hold of the drive.

"One, two..." we started in unison.

Then we felt it, a slight wind at the back of our necks as we turned, knockout had come out of stasis as jack fell back, knockout pointed a...what looked like a giant cork screw at us, as it started to spin vigorously. "Say ahh." He said

"I'm here to offer a second opinion." Came ratchets voice as he punched knockout in the face, making him jolt backwards onto the consoles panel and then repel off that onto the floor, ratchet picked jack up as i climbed up upon his shoulder, then ratch grabbed the drive and headed back into the groundbridge.

Placing me and jack on the floor ratchet immediately got to importing the files we had claimed, miko and raf were helping fowler into a hospital bed upstairs...again and me and jack went to join them.

Allot of beeping was heard as ratchet brought up the co-ordinates,

"The download of the iacon database may have been incomplete, but we now possess four sets of co-ordinates decoded by the ship." Ratchet said.

"Then we must act quickly, for megatron possess the same four sets." Dad said. "And he will not hesitate to obtain potential doomsday devices which lie at the sight of each."

"You mean the day isn't over yet?!" i moaned flopping my arms to my side.

* * *

**A/N one more chapter until i take a temperary retirement from this story, sad face :( but this just gives me more time to work on other stories which will be hard since i'll be moving from this themed story to a different themed story, quick must listen to sad movie soundtracks with a tinge of angst, speaking of which aren't movie soundtracks awesome? :D but why is it you listen to a sad piece of music like say a violin or something and people think your depressing? for example you know that piece that plays in the lion king when simba discovers mufasa's body? its sad and beautiful, anyway i'm rambling but out of curiosity whats your favourite movie music, if its something that gets you pumped i'd choose pirates of the caribbean :D**


	38. TunnelVisionTriangulationTriageToxic

**A/N olleh! its been a while, i figured i'd wait till the newest episode came out before i uploaded this it was awesome btw sad about bulkhead though :'( now this is just a theory but i think the next episode is Arcee telling miko a story about her and cliffjumper, might be that might not be just saying my opinion ;D  
**

**anyway i hope this chapter turned out well it was a hard one to work on i checked over it at least fifth-teen times :S  
**

* * *

**Tunnel Vision/Triangulation/Triage/Toxicity**

Perhaps during this scavenger hunt i can tag along, with the star saber of course but there was one problem, the vault was shut tight and it wasn't letting me in, what the hell? A chance to be useful on the field and i can't get in, time to complain to the manager.

"_Seriously? Locking up the vault? Now? Maybe he forgot to leave it open to all applicants when he took the spark extractor out...but knowing dad he may be Luke warm to the idea of me wielding such a weapon...that seems to be the more likely idea." _i pondered with a cupped hand under my chin.

I yawned as i entered the room, perhaps the thought of what lies ahead and what we've just been through has made me weary in my head, but i won't complain.

The others were all grouped together no doubt discussing which autobot goes to which co-ordinates though the distinct sound of miko's voice rung through my ears, i bet she's trying to convince dad to let her go, no chance.

"Miko and jack will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee." I heard dad say, wait what? Did i just miss out on a vote or something; is that how they got to go? "Initiate transport and triangulate co-ordinates of the other three relics."

"That was some trick miko." Followed Bulkheads voice.

Though feeling invisible i made my way to the others as usual, i still can't get my head around that, i can't even go on a scouting mission without a strong argument to back up my case.

"You mean swiping Intel from right under Megatrons nose? Just doing my part for team prime." Miko then replied, the conversations went over my head at this point.

I put myself in the same walking distance as miko and jack as they both ran past me "see ya Ellen, defend the base while we're gone." jack said as he got onto Arcee...For jack and miko to throw themselves into the cause though, i should really be feeling glad of their contribution but i kind of feel a little lost.

I feel as though I've had to be there for them, from the beginning. But they've been able to find their own feet, without me. So what is my place here? The odd job? I guess so since i set myself random tasks to try and compete, but whatever i should be content with that...still a big mission like this...i can find a relic just pair me up with someone and it'll be a much easier task.

Then a horn was made as miko ran past me resulting in a confused spin, "oh! Gotta go bulk, I'll tell ya all about it when we get back." She said. "Wait up!" she called to bumblebee, jack and Arcee.

"Take care of her bee." Bulkhead said.

"Take care of him miko." Raf said he and bulkhead speaking over each other.

"Bulkhead, prepare for departure." Dad said going straight into the next set of co-ordinates.

"You are headed for the equator." Ratchet confirmed.

"I'll prep for tropical weather, wrecker style." Bulkhead said going into a fighting stance.

Confused and dazed i decided to sit down on the stairs, with my head in my palm, everyone seemed to have a fixed objective and they all knew there place, i guess i'm just having a bad day i shouldn't be feeling like this normally.

"Raphael, Ellen and Agent fowler will be your communications and transportation hub." Dad said, oh i'm communications now huh? I guess he said that so not to leave me out, well it will only be raf and agent fowler i'm afraid.

"I can has cheeseburger!" fowler exclaimed at his bedside, normally i would find that humorous...

"Communications huh?" bulkhead said slightly unconvinced that fowler will be contributing.

"Be on your guard bulkhead." Dad said as bulkhead went through the groundbridge. "Raphael lock onto the remaining co-ordinates, i will embark for the Antarctic." He told raf as he then turned to ratchet "as for you old friend, i would prefer that you have company on your mission." He said to him, i lightly lifted my head to some sort of hope.

"No one is left to join me Optimus." Ratchet commented looking to his left and right. "Even if agent fowler were alert..." he started as he glanced towards fowler's position.

Fowler groaned and lifted his head slightly with a finger in the air. "Urgh, whosawasarrr" he said before falling back to his pillow.

"He's human." Ratchet finished, urgh helloooooooo, i may be human too but i am definitely a candidate, am i invisible or something? And how come jack and miko got to go on one of these missions and i can't? I'm sorry for sounding so immature but i can help it, even if i don't have my sword my tracking skills can come in handy especially if they were in combat with the decepticons i can slip in, grab the relic and go.

"I was considering the only remaining autobot alternative on this planet." Dad said hinting.

"b-but y-you can't be serious, wheeljack is insubordinate, a Roughyin. Besides he's bulkheads partner." Ratchet argued with a bewildered expression.

"You're expertise is scientific, but wheeljack is a highly capable warrior you would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance." Dad said as ratchet nipped the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"Highly capable warrior..." i said under my breath...what's missing, what am i missing?

Raf had activated the groundbridge for dad, i stood up and looked at the co-ordinates on screen, i could go to any of these locations, I'd hate to do a miko but time is of the essence here, though it seems dad knew of my intentions, "do not attempt to follow any of us." He said sternly before going through the groundbridge, that was not what i wanted to hear especially from him, this was definitely going to be a bad day.

I looked at raf as he tapped in the co-ordinates for ratchet, then i looked to fowler who was out for the count but no doubt he'll come around eventually, i looked at the co-ordinates that were on screen again.

"_Hmmm, Manhattan? No, two's company, three's a crowd." _I thought as i glanced to next set of co-ordinates and etcetera. _"Bulkhead's location perhaps? Uhhhh no a bit too hot for my liking. Dad's location? Nope too cold as well...hmm ratchets location? Wheeljack and ratchet? Yeah that can work." _Raf had already set up ratchets co-ordinates as the groundbridge opened, while raf was focused on the computer and ratchet was steadily making his way through, i followed myself staying close to his legs, urgh i feel like a parasite.

* * *

On the other side i continued to stay close behind ratchet as we approached wheeljack and his ship the jack hammer.

"The boss thought you needed back up huh?" wheeljack greeted with.

"If you must know Optimus feels strongly that **you **require supervision." Ratchet argued.

As ratchet trailed on further and wheel jack followed his movements i slipped around to the back of the ship.

"I'll be sure to be on my best behaviour, doc." Wheeljack assured, their voices were slightly echoed as i had put myself against the jack hammer.

"Please don't call me **doc**" i heard ratchet moan.

"Whatever you say, sunshine." Wheeljack instead said.

Ratchet groaned loudly as wheeljack opened the back entrance allowing me to slip inside, knowing i would have to be found anyway due to the fact i need to be seated before the jack hammer went at a high speed i let myself climb up onto the arms of the seats. I lay myself back in a comfortable position for when i was to be discovered i like to make an entrance...i can be somewhat of a poser heh.

"Let's just find the relic quickly." I heard ratchet say his voice coming from behind the chair.

"Sure thing, make yourself at home." Wheeljack said as he took his seat and glanced my way and smiled "well, didn't except to see you here."

"What?" ratchet said peering his head around the chair, "Ellen!? For primus sake why do you only do this to me!?" ratchet groaned slapping a hand over his face in defeat.

Wheeljack had already closed the door and begun to take off from the ground, "wheeljack! We can't take off we have to groundbridge her back." Ratchet said slightly panicked.

"No time, the decepticons could have gotten there by now and i don't like to come second place, sit down." He told ratchet as he winked at me.

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned yet again, then he swiped a hold of me and forced me to sit in his lap, "oh come on man seriously?" i groaned giving ratchet a gross look, the thought of sitting in ratchets lap was slightly disturbing.

"If i have to suffer then you can too." Ratchet said, okay now he's redeemed himself for it was out of grumpiness that i sit in his lap.

"So, all of team primes busy hunting down these four iacon relics?" wheeljack said.

"The four which are currently in play." Ratchet confirmed.

"There's more?" Wheeljack asked.

"Megatron maintains possession of the **entire** iacon database, we have yet to learn **how** many more relics or decepticon weapons of mass destruction it contains." Ratchet said.

"No worries doc, i got your back." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet tightened both his hands into fists as he vented his frustration, "my name is not doc! And i do not require anyone watching my back!" ratchet said. "I proved my metal during the war for cybertron." He argued, i swayed slightly as he had a sudden outburst of movement.

"Then i'm lucky you're along for the ride champ." Wheeljack said in a warning voice. "Cos we got a bogey on our tail." He informed us as a blue ripple appeared on screen to confirm this.

"Soundwave!" ratchet confirmed.

"Megatrons communications chief?" wheeljack said.

"He must be tracking the same co-ordinates." Ratchet theorised, Wheeljack braked hard as i propelled forward onto the floor, i think i got whiplash.

"You might wanna grab onto something." Wheeljack said as the ship speeded up, i felt like i was being pulled at as i scraped my fingernails into the floor to keep myself from being splattered all over the ship.

"are you trying to send us to the scrap yard?!" ratchet yelled, as wheeljack then turned the ship upside down i became airborne and headed for a smack down into the ceiling, ratchet grabbed a hold of me before that could happen, i tried to look up at him, the pressure was trying to push my head down, but as we did look upon each other we both had worried expressions wheeljack wasn't what you called a 'safe' driver.

Wheeljack had now opened fire upon soundwave who was now in front of us. What occurred now was a lot of swaying and loops as i felt motion sickness coming on, "arh man, i'm not feeling great." I said slightly heaving.

"What's that?!" wheeljack exclaimed, though i didn't look i merely focused on the floor to keep my mind of the nausea, I've never got nauseous like this before.

"Soundwaves surveillance drone laser beak." Ratchet confirmed.

I'd glance for about a second to see what was in our view; Wheeljack pursued them both until soundwave changed course, but wheeljack pursued laserbeak instead.

"Wheeljack maintain pursuit, soundwave is merely using the drone to distract us." Ratchet said

"I welcome a good distraction." Wheeljack said confidently, as he speeded up, oh no please don't! "The hunter becomes the hunted." Wheeljack added.

I can't hold it! "Bleurgh!" i threw up over the side of the chair.

"This is no time to be hot dogging!" Ratchet said as he nursed my back.

Wheeljack didn't really reply to any of ratchets pleas, but eventually laserbeak seemingly gave up and flew off out of sight.

"He's gone, now we can go find sound..." ratchet started before wheeljack turned very strongly to the left suddenly, "wavewhoa whoa!" ratchet yelled, as i groaned.

The altitude kept changing rapidly as wheeljack zigged zagged, flipped and spun as we approached a rocky Cliffside that came towards us it seemed in moments, "Argh!" ratchet yelled as i felt myself falling very ill again, "urgh..." i groaned. We flew upwards scaling the cliff instead of hitting into it just scratching the top of it as we were now over the cliff.

"What are you doing?!" ratchet demanded as wheeljack went at full speed head on towards laserbeak as he did the same firing consistently upon one another, "wheeljack?" ratchet said really hoping he didn't intend to do what we were thinking, "wheeljacccccccccccck!"

Laserbeak flew over us instead but wheeljack was all for this chase now and fired upon laser beak once more as finally he shot out one of his wings, "choke on that con!" wheeljack said triumphantly standing up from his chair and raising up a fist.

"You did it!" ratchet exclaimed equally excited for his triumph.

"Urgh..." i groaned again.

Laserbeak plummeted but not without taken us down too, he shot aimlessly as he spun to the ground and the random shot hit Wheeljack's ship, the ship expressed a series of beeping's as wheeljack lost control of his ship.

Upon our plummeting to the ground, i was thrown to the back of the ship the force was too much to fight against and so i smacked against the wall, "not again." I vented as i was now pressed to the floor, my poor back has been through so much abuse lately...b-but one thing's for s-sure...i like oranges!

**Ratchet's POV**

That was the worst ride i had ever endured! "Wheeljack you reckless..." i started to scold but he stopped me by raising a hand to my face, of all the nerve!

"Perhaps you should stop complaining and check Ellen." He said motioning to the back of the ship.

Of course, i couldn't reach her my reactions weren't quick enough; the disadvantages of aging can be costly scrap! I stumbled out of my seat, primus forbid wheeljack from ever flying again, i made my way to Ellen who was face down on the floor, i prayed that she was okay although not fallen at light speed it was a good amount of speed and can cause fatal damage to any human none the less.

I carefully turned her on her back as i picked her up, i lay her in the chair i once sat on as i scanned her...surprisingly there wasn't a scratch on her, odd. I brought my gaze upon wheeljack, "so?" he said.

"She's fine." I sighed.

"Good, now let's go get that shy con." He announced striving out of the ship.

"But what about..." i started motioning my arms to Ellen.

"She'll be fine in here the jackhammer is more safe then that human base your staying at." He said.

Though i growled slightly i followed him, looking upon Ellen once more before exiting the ship.

**Ellen POV **

I opened my eyes a crack...they gone?

I wasn't unconscious, i just took the opportunity to get them to think that so i can sneak out and find that relic, mainly because i worry that ratchet and wheeljack may be too preoccupied on...there clashing personalities, but I'd thought I'd lend them a hand in being the third wheel.

I slided off the seat as i crept towards the exit, peaking around the corner as the two of them were rambling on about a bird and a grenade or something. I whipped out my energy signal detector turning it on it made a series of beeping. I slipped around the back of the ship as i ran behind their view.

I looked behind running out of sight, the two were now gathered around something but their backs were facing me so i was in the clear. "Signal weak...the relics about 10 minutes away if i run." I said as i now looked ahead of me, allot of open ground was to be covered.

* * *

I came across an earth formed bridge that lay just past the ledge of which i stood upon, the drop was about ten metres down...i can make that hopefully if i barrel role just before contact with the ground. I didn't give myself a run up merely pencil dropped down; upon impact i had gained a few scuffs nothing to worry about.

I stood up as i brushed myself down the signal started beep louder and faster and by distance was only a few metres ahead i checked my surroundings for soundwave or laser beak or any other decepticon for that matter as megatron seemed to have more in quantity then anything else, I've never encountered soundwave before though, well not up close and personal anyway, his silence defiantly gives me a good impression well a good impression of a decepticon...unlike starscream who i lost all respect for the moment he opened his mouth, but still a genuine threat nonetheless.

Even though soundwave is shrouded in mystery, he is very loyal to megatron never once having second thoughts of his leadership, he has never failed megatron once when undertaking missions well that was according to his profile anyway, he was quick and precise in his fighting style much like his communications purpose.

Finally upon a certain spot the tracker went into a fit of beeping, "found it." I announced as it was under my feet, "gotta dig huh?" i said as i got on my hands and knees and begun digging like a dog.

Every now and then i would look behind me like meerkat on look out before continuing to dig, i had dug about twelve inches of dirt before my nails started to scrape against a metal coating, bingo.

Brushing off the dirt i came in view of a metal casket with a handled lid, i turned it at an angle as steam briefly exited from within, lifting the lid off i came in view of a weapon of some kind i picked it up, in my arms it was the size of a shotgun, it was slick looking in appearance and was a dark shade of purple, "wonder what it does?" i said to myself,

"~~~" a sound of static could be heard just as i said that, and weird as it is, it sounded like it was answering my question.

But before turning i felt myself being squeezed as i was hoisted into the air just as quickly, what i saw now was my own reflection staring back from the visor of soundwave, i tried to struggle out of his tentacle grasp as i couldn't breathe, my arms were restrained as well so i couldn't use this new found weapon.

With a spare tentacle he hovered it over me as he loosened his grip on me slightly for him to take hold of my arm, he then lightly took the weapon from me as he observed it, he stared at me seconds later, and it was a very eerie stare...cold.

"what?" i said as he just stared, and stared, he then showed a picture on his visor, a picture of me holding the allspark at Megatrons spark...ah so i take it soundwave didn't appreciate what i did then? With another long stare he then flipped the weapon around and pointed it in my direction, then he activated it as a sharp pain rang through my ears, "arrrrgh!" i screamed as he dropped me, i held my ears as they bled, eyes shut tight and saliva fell from my mouth involuntary. It was a brief attack but agonising, soundwave brushed me off as being nothing and even more so that he hadn't finished me what followed now as i lay there still in the same position was silence...silence? I looked around as i winced still recovering, soundwave and wheeljack were fighting...when did he? What? What's going on? Why can't i hear anything?!

"I'm deaf!" i announced, as i held my ears again, no, no, no! Please i can't be deaf!

Wheeljack and soundwave had both fell from up top down to the ground as they continued to fight over the relic, i dragged myself to the edge as i watched on though i couldn't focus on it my deafness was too big a panic...oh god i hope it's not permanent...okay calm down, it could just be temporary.

It was weird when you block out sound normally you can still hear something but i can't hear anything...I've never known anything like it...but with my hearing lost my other senses seem to work overtime like I've noticed vibrations more i can feel the tremors through the ground from wheeljack and soundwave's clashing, i looked down as wheeljack was being exposed to the same weapon i had just been exposed to and he was holding himself like i was before, i looked around for a way down and with wheeljack down soundwave moved in for the kill.

"Wheeljack!" i yelled, then soundwave looked up, at me with that same cold stare before and then for some reason he instead transformed and flew out of there.

I was calling Wheeljack's name, but he was so far down i couldn't tell if he was conscious or not screw this i'm gonna scale that wall, i leapt at that Cliffside wall and i scaled down the wall nails gripped into the walls as i slid down it, fingers bleeding but my hearing was gone a few muscle exposed fingers can heal. I was so angry now mainly from panic at that point if i had broken my hip i wouldn't care.

"Wheeljack." I called as i hoisted myself onto his chest. I got a view of his face as his optics opened; i'm no good with lip reading especially when his lip movement was small... "Oh i can't hear you." I said frustrated squinting my eyes slightly, he still continued to talk as i got worried, "I'll contact ratchet." I told him as i pressed against my jacket looking for my phone or my wireless headset.

But i gasped as a large hand was placed on my shoulder, in response i spun around and swiped at whatever was behind me.

It was ratchet and he had a confused expression on his face as he put out two hands in surrender, "i-i'm sorry ratchet." I said in embarrassment.

I read his mouth very carefully, "I called...from behind...why...me?" i made out.

"I...can't...hear." i said performing a number of sign language even though ratchet could probably hear me okay.

I jumped down from wheeljack as i motioned ratchet to worry about him first, though on cue wheeljack sat up and held his head trying to convince us he was okay, i shook my head and bared my teeth slightly as i was completely in the dark now i can't understand anyone, there speech was too fast to keep up argh! I screwed up and instead of getting the relic i managed to get myself deafened by soundwave!

Ratchet then turned to me as he mouthed something, i frowned in concentration. "Check...you...base...don't...worry...fine?" i tried to repeat, though i lowered my head...ashamed what if jack, miko and raf found out? Or dad? I can't let them find out but how do i hide it?

"Ratchet...don't tell the others until i know i can recover from this." I said to him.

Ratchet shook his head wildly, "won't...be...permanent...I'll...dig...deep...into...human...anatomy...solution." i translated as he placed a hand on my head...nice make me feel even more insignificant but i know he's only trying to comfort me.

They both then transformed as i limply got into ratchet, the drive was silent...literally, this is a very different situation for me...lost limbs, broken limbs, sickness, near death statuses...but never have i lost one of my main senses...i felt scared sure the hard of hearing can get hearing aids but this could be permanent damage to my hearing...something that cant be healed that's what scares me.

I let a tear slide as i thought more into it, all that time i try to dedicate to helping the others and i become a burden then anything else...even if i could train myself to boost my other senses that could take months, maybe years.

Well i can't think about it now, there are still the relics to be concerned with...I'll just have to deal with it.

Ratchet opened his door for me as we came to a stop, i got out as they both transformed they were now having a conversation between themselves, and by the look of there body language they weren't arguing, then ratchet turned to me as he pointed behind me...a groundbridge had been opened for us...i couldn't even hear the loudness of the ground bridge, i nodded to ratchet, i turned and i slumped my shoulders and moped my way through, ratchet was beside me as i looked at his expression it went from casual to pleased...huh? I turned around briefly to see if wheeljack had done something...argh! I missed something crucial!

On the other side, was base i saw raf approach the railings as he frantically motioned ratchet his way, i looked up to the three computer screens that scrolled through a huge file of cybertronian writing i think...what is that? Whatever it is ratchet and rafs faces lit up...though that quickly seized as they both turned in fowler's direction with bewildered looks on their faces?

I placed my hands over my head, come on, come on! Go back to normal already! I pleaded, and then all of a sudden i felt a great shake under my feet looking to my side was bulkhead! His sudden form made me jump.

And by the looks of things he's been shot in the back! I turned to the others who were all frozen with shock; i approached bulkheads still body, his back was smoking where he'd been shot. "Bulkhead?" i spoke as i spun my head to the others again, "don't freeze up ratchet, help him!" i practically screamed at him.

This was definitely a **bad **day...

* * *

**A/N man i massively nervous about this job interview that's coming up in a couple of days, and i get massively nervous about the slightest thing that's just how i am ^^;**

**anyway the next chapter i'm unsure of, not sure whether to put ellen in with miko...see if i did i dont think i'd have her stay in the ship with miko i'd have her fighting but i dont really want steal miko's thunder ^^; so i'm a bit puzzled i'll leave the decision with you guys :)  
**


	39. Hurt

**A/N thanks for the help i decided that because this was such a sad episode i decided to cut out the action and focus on the emotional side of it *diabetes* lol  
**

**also everything thats spoken in this chapter is all through Ellen as she figures out what everyone is saying.  
**

* * *

**Hurt**

Ratchet had ran over to his laboratory as he picked up two metal bars with square shapes attached at the end, he brushed me aside as shouting at me would make no difference.

He then shocked bulkhead with these two poles, ah so they work like defibrillators i watched his mouth all the time i had to understand what he was saying.

"what happened?"Jack said, i jumped because he threw his face in my vision.

"I don't know he just came in like this." I said glancing behind me to confirm the ground bridge was open.

Then bumblebee followed in skidding as he swerved to avoid bulkhead, coming a sideways stop miko leapt out of the passenger seat as her face was full of shock.

My head spun to ratchet, as a flash of sparks caught my eye "bulkhead respond." Was what he mouthed.

Then i looked at miko i tried to keep up with what everyone was saying, "bulkhead?" was the name she mouthed, the shocking continued as miko took a dive in bulkheads direction only to be held by Fowler "bulkhead." She mouthed again. "What happened?" she said in ratchets direction, my head was now playing tennis as i looked at ratchet again.

"To...xin? Exposure? Among other things...bulkhead, suffered complete systems failure." I managed to make out from him, though i had no idea what toxin was, perhaps i read wrong?

i felt a sudden vibration under my feet a slight shake but nothing heavy, the source was Arcee as she took a step forward a clear sign she was about to speak, "hold on, tox-in?" Arcee said i think.

I looked to ratchet once more, he looked at his arm, then to the others "help me get him... medical bay, now." I made out from him.

I moved over to the small group of humans that had gathered bumblebee and Arcee then heaved bulkhead up and dragged him towards the medical bay, miko reached her arm out as she mouthed "no." She then broke fowlers grasp on her as she moved forward her back was facing me.

So i looked to Fowler instead, "there's nothing you could've done, hard...shell? Sucker punched the big lug while he was down." I made out, but was hard shell referring to a projectile of some sort or a someone?

Miko spun around, "who?" she mouthed.

"...doesn't matter...point is...not fault...got that?" Fowler said pointing a stern finger at her, i couldn't keep up with all the conversations.

"Got it." Was miko's response as she turned again, me raf and jack went to her side as jack placed an arm around her shoulder.

doesn't look like I'll be hearing again anytime soon, that reminds me. "raf?" i said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Ground bridge the big guy back will ya." I said, man i sounded so selfish and uncaring.

"Oh yeah." He said surprised running upstairs as i followed, then a hand was placed on my shoulder as i stopped.

"I said what happened to you?" jack said, oh how can i keep up with everyone? my back is turned to face one person and because of that i miss another.

"What do you mean?" i asked.

"There's dry blood running from your ears." He said trailing his finger through the air.

"o-oh i lent against a base stereo." I said, though it was a stupid answer.

"O-kay? You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yes!" i exclaimed, it was an out of nowhere outburst of anger, jack backed away slightly, "I'm sorry jack...best not talk to me for a while." I advised wearily heading back upstairs, i lay my head over the side of the railings as a glow of green covered my face.

Dad came driving in as he transformed, seeing the gathered group around the med bay he spotted a fatally injured bulkhead, then he glanced my way, "Ellen what has happened?" he asked, i could definitely lip read dad flawlessly his robotic tone made it easy to follow.

"Bulkhead was shot from behind; ratchet is trying to stabilize his condition." I explained.

He turned back to the med table as he took a couple of steps forward, then turned his head back to me, "have you...been injured?" he said obviously noticing the blood same as jack i keep forgetting to wipe it off.

I sighed, "No, I'm fine...focus your concern on bulkhead" I said.

He stared at me for a while before turning back to the med bay. i sighed at how bad everything was going ratchet was frantic in trying to return bulkhead to a functioning state, it seems to be miko and bulkhead that always have that near death situation.

Dad then glanced our way again but was looking past me, "go where you are needed agent Fowler. There is nothing more you can do for bulkhead at this time" He said, i spun around as i had missed conversation...again!

"Keep me posted prime." Fowler said as he made his way towards the elevator then he turned round once more, "i mean it." He said before heading inside the elevator and the doors had closed.

Fowler's concern for bulkhead was unusual though I'm not saying he's heartless just that they have never been on friendly terms before, well he was bulkheads communications, friendly banter perhaps?

I noticed in the corner of my eye miko standing up and leaning against the railing in protest, "giving up on bulkhead already." Was what i managed to catch, huh? Give up?

I spun around, "wheeljack and bulkhead are close i thought he'd want to be here." Was what i caught from Arcee.

"Know...what meant." I got from miko as she spun around towards the elevator.

"Miko, where are you going?" dad inquired.

"home." Miko said at him, "while...lift." She said as the doors closed on her, i couldn't stand this much longer i barely got a sentence that time.

Does no one else but me find this strange though? i know what she's feeling right now but for her to go home, to her 'host' parents as she calls them instead of being here with bulkhead? Somethings not right and I'm going to follow, at least the advantages of my deafness can't tell if anyone was calling me from behind.

Up top i looked in the far distance there was no glimpse of agent fowler's helicopter, i looked to the floor, foot prints miko's boots, leading toward the cave where wheeljack lands his ship.

And there she was trying to sneak on board his ship, "Miko." I spoke out she slightly jumped as she spun around.

"Ellen? What are you doing here?" she inquired with slight annoyance in her voice.

"What are **you** doinghere?" i argued.

"Wheeljack will probably want to track down that bug as much as i do, so I'm sneaking myself on." He said.

"Miko revenge won't accomplish anything; neither will it make you feel any sense of justice or satisfaction." I said oh god i sounded like dad next thing i know I'm gonna wake up in the morning without a sense of humor.

"And what do you know?!" miko suddenly lashed out at me.

"enough." I said calmly.

"i don't want to here anymore of your lecturing Ellen, going around trying to be a good saint only to be sticking your nose in other people's business or feelings!" she said though her voice sounded shaky.

"I'm not trying to be nosey, I'm just trying to speak from experience..." i started.

"I don't care! Bulkhead is always the one to suffer and I'm sick of it, now I'm going to make up for that." She said her voice was so cold.

"You need to be here with bulkhead, while you were on your quest for 'revenge' bulkhead may have gone offline the time you get back!" i yelled though i wasn't thinking, miko gasped as she threw a palm across my face.

"Don't you say something like that!" she screamed, you could tell by how shaky her expression was.

i quickly recovered from the sudden strike i deserved that. "I'm not saying it will, I'm just... just taking every possibility into account." I said.

"Yes because death...nothing...you right? Taking death into...stride i bet." She mouthed i had lost track again, she looked me up and down in a disgusted manner.

My face turned solemn, "you judge me harshly miko." I said.

She looked at me with slight regret then suddenly had an outburst of frustration, "oh! I didn't mean that."

"You're angry it's understandable." I said.

"Even if...were... find hardshell...wheeljack...i won't be...do anything." she said, then she took me by the hand, "Ellen, please help me avenge bulkhead." that i could definitely make out.

"You're not going to listen to reason are you?" i asked tiredly.

"Nothing you say will change my mind." She said squeezing my hand as tears formed in her eyes.

"Then who am i to let you go knowing i can help you." I said in defeat wheeljack isn't exactly the responsible type and with this new found objective i fear for both there lives.

"So you'll come?" she mouthed, a crack escaped the corner of her lips was that a smile?

"Yes, now let's sneak on board before wheeljack discovers us to early." I said as miko nodded.

"Hmmm, wheeljack normally activates the entrance himself." as i said that the doors opened as miko gave a frowned nod, she **was **serious about this.

"Let's hide in...corner...the shadows are." Miko's mouth was very small when saying this, whispering no doubt, the doors closed on us and we pressed ourselves into the corner.

Minutes late the doors opened again as wheeljack came in, he sat at his control panel, he started up the ship as it started to speed up slightly, miko then ran into the middle of the room as wheeljack pointed a weapon at her, "what are you doing here." He said his voice was bitter and had no time for games this time with passengers, he had obviously seen the state bulkhead was in and had a set goal the same as miko's. I came to her side as they was no point in beating around the bush now, "the both of you." He added.

"Going after the con who harmed bulkhead." Miko said though i couldn't hear her tone her eyes spoke instead...cold and empty "You in?" she added.

"I'm taking you back." Was Wheeljack's answer he merely shook us off as mere children looking for a kick in life.

"No wait." miko said running towards the passenger seat.

Miko climbed herself into the passenger seat, now i was only a surveillance camera Miko said standing in the chair, i climbed up too as i observed the two.

"Trust me when i find out which one of Megatrons goons jumped our boy I'll take care of him...my way." Wheeljack said patting a grenade which was strapped to his side.

"I know who did it." Miko said.

"Who?" wheeljack asked.

"Take us and I'll tell you." She said.

"You wanna lean on me?" i said.

"I'm fine I'll force myself awake." She said as she still shuffled herself closer to me, she sighed, "i know bulkheads durable and ratchets a good medic but i still can't feel...worried."

"Miko, bulkheads been through worse trust me and ratchets fixed up much worse things." I said.

"How is this not worse?" miko said slightly scowling.

"look, I'll explain, it was about three years ago, the government had demanded the autobots take out the decepticons that had been hiding in major cities around the world, and there first assignment was a spy named barricade, who had disappeared for years it seemed until they tracked him again, they had sent out a four autobot team which included bulkhead, though when they had figured his hiding place it turned out to be the wrong information which ended with bulkhead being jumped by barricade, although he lacked size in comparison to bulkhead he was quick and just as deadly..." i started.

"Hold on how you know all this?" miko questioned.

"Well, I'll admit i was always doing a 'you' during then." I said.

"Oh not very level-headed are we?" miko said.

"I was thirteen miko, that says it all." I said.

"Sure, anyway you were saying." She said.

"Yeah, anyway bulkhead's condition was critical and at one point he...miko i don't want to upset you." i said.

"any story about bulkhead in battle is worth while, i can take the details." she said.

"well he was...offline his spark was hanging from its chamber as the main wires were still attached, his right leg had been snapped off and a chunk of his right head had been stripped off leaving his processor exposed but he made through that and that was the worst state I'd seen any autobot in and it was only because of ratchet he was able to survive, his hands are very steady he could operate on a mouse if he wanted to. bulkhead surprisingly made a fast recovery proving that he can survive this" i explained.

miko face then went into deep thought, she she then sunk her head into her knees, "thanks for trying" she said, my best efforts to reassure her had failed as i too lay my head on my knees.

i then felt miko lay her head on my shoulder as i did so too, perhaps not all in vein.

* * *

We had defeated hardshell who i now know to be an insecticon, that is all i will share. we returned to base with just the same expressions as we did when we left, miko was exhausted and wheeljack was limping into base due to extreme damage done to him by hardshell, miko felt no different as i had warned her but i guess this was something she had to experience for herself, only solemn faces was our greeting as Arcee asks of our well being.

bulkheads condition had been stabilized but ratchet had informed us he may never be fully functional again, but nothing has changed in the long run, bulkhead was harmed and an insecticon is dead and miko was in a state of angst something that may grow over time.

"i am never leaving you again."

* * *

**A/N sorry for such a short chapter, and a really poor chapter i feel, i've been pretty distracted when writing this, see i'm not one for letting things get to me but i need to ask, do you think i'm an 'Attention seeker' when i write these kind of fics? my oc being put into the series and movies i mean? have i just thrown my OC into fics like this? i don't like to think i have but when hearing it being said like that it kind of gets to me...so i'm just asking i don't want to write something no one will enjoy. **


	40. Out of The Past, Mistakes

**A/N i hope this makes up for my 'distracted' chapter i had uploaded before and to be fair its too basic and it cuts corners, so i'll be improving on that last chapter which may set me back a few but on that note i'd like to thank you all for the reassuring comments really made my week :D. i came across something in future 'prime' episodes on wiki its listed as 'legacy' and optimus and megatron are fighting over a 'legendary' weapon... mine came first lol XP and i'm sticking to that story :P ... ah well i'm sure i can find some way around it ;) as you guys as my witness i shall find a way! :D  
**

* * *

**Out of the past**

I sat on the stairs as i observed the activity before me, i'm still deaf unfortunately though i could tell what was happening between miko and bulkhead without the use of words, yes bulkhead is slowly recovering but at least he's out of stasis.

Miko from her expression, her body language and the use of sign language she was engaging in some serious rehabilitation with bulkhead as he wearily took small and struggling steps in straight line though he collapsed from being pushed too much, miko looked as though she were scolding him then ratchet placed an arm around his shoulder as he helped him to the med table for some rest.

My mind wandered at this point thoughts of before sunk in, such as back fired revenge and injured friends...

**Ellen 13 years old**

I was coming home from school, bumblebee had picked me up though i was anxious for him to hurry up, "you don't think telling my problems at school could've distracted him do you?" at that time my voice was slightly breaking as from time to time i would squeak.

"**It's not your fault Ellen these things happen; prime can take a measly hit from starscream." **Bumblebee said reassuringly.

"But it wasn't just a 'measly' hit; something always goes wrong when i don't worry." I said as we pulled up to the nest base, i literally pushed against bumblebees doors as he finally let me out, i was about to run in there till bee placed a hand on my shoulder.

"**You can't help him by running into med bay you know; you'll be too much of a distraction for him." **He said a hard truth but true it was.

"I know." I said accepting that truth.

"**I'd stay but..." **he started.

"Its fine bee, I'd prefer you to be with Sam anyway, i don't want anyone else being harmed as well." She said.

"**Don't worry about it too much, he'll be fine." **He said for one last time before transforming and speeding back from where we'd drove from.

I stood there for a moment, i know this what to be expected but the thought of it happening... i can't concentrate at school i gaze out the window in thoughts of him of all of them, i start to think of all the things that could go wrong but i also think of all the strategies they use, and i doodle these theories on my algebra much to the delight of my teacher, and they show there concern as i'm slightly failing in certain subjects.

I finally managed to walk into base, a few human soldiers were present going through reports as usual and there were some training with the autobots, those who were present at the moment were sideswipe, jolt and the twins. The twins were not really training and instead were fighting, i would usually watch but this time i ignored it and instead went down the hallway where the autobot quarters were; in my sight was ironhide standing outside Ratchets quarters with Eve...my best friend.

Ironhide approached me, "how you coping?" he said slightly looming over me.

"I'm not." I said solemnly eve then approached me as she hugged me surprisingly, she had just turned fifteen and she would always remind me as she felt like she was my senior or something.

"No worries squeaker, he'll be fine i mean look at him he's such a big lug that missile barely covered him." She said trying to add some light humour.

"Eve, have you ever thought about becoming an undertaker?" i added to the humor though my smile was fake.

"Funny, but seriously he'll be fine." She said turning softer in tone.

"Yeah sure, though i wish i could return the favor to starscream." I said bitterly.

"No use in thinking that way, prime won't get any better if starscream was terminated or not." Ironhide added his thoughts.

"So dad gets injured and starscream flies out of this unscratched?" i said my voice slightly rising in volume.

"He'll get what's coming to him one day." He said as his cannons slightly hummed.

"**Ellen?"**

"Huh?" i said shaking my head as i was brought back to the present time. _"I heard that. It was muffled like if you were under water but i heard it!" _

I looked up as dad expressed a worried look at me, "you have not been acting your usual behavior, is something troubling you?" he said, again it was muffled but i could hear it.

"I guess all that has happened in the past few days has become overwhelming." I said.

"It seems others can agree with you." He said motioning to a huffing miko who stormed past us up the stairs and to the elevator, she was still angry.

I rubbed my eyes as i had not slept since we boarded the nemesis; dad knelt down to me as he placed a hand under my chin, "you need to rest." He said.

"I will, just not now." I said.

"Yes now, i will inform you of any change if that is the reason you stay." He said.

"You better." I jested as i made my way towards my room, no point in arguing since i'm too tired to even attempt it. i could here muffled voices and sounds around me now, my hearing may return after all never have i been more uplifted to hear the sound of a moaning ratchet.

Though i doubt miko is feeling any kind of relief...

* * *

I huffed as i went outside of base, Eve following close behind, as i started to sob quietly, "Hey it'll be okay Ellen." Eve said rubbing my back.

"I-i just don't understand why won't they go after starscream?" i said confused.

Eve shrugged, "maybe we couldn't get starscream but maybe we could take something from them as payment for what they did." She said brushing a finger under her chin in thought.

"Like what?" i asked.

"I heard them talking about an energon mine not far from here but due to Optimus falling to injury they've postponed it...by then they could've sucked the whole place dry but i think they said its empty at the moment." She said.

"What are you saying?" i asked.

"I'm saying instead of letting them mine all that energon, lets blow the whole mine instead before they have a chance." She said.

"B-blow the mine?" i asked slightly bewildered.

"Yeah, energon is highly explosive right? Well all we need is a small explosive with a bit of fire power and the whole place will blow." She said thinking it all out there and then.

"Like what?" i asked.

"Like say a grenade? Sure it's primitive to their standards but it's a classic, we go in, throw in the grenade, go back out, and then boom we..." she started.

"Are even." I finished as i followed the plan.

"See, now we're on the right train of thought." She said as we low fived each other.

* * *

"So where is this mine?" i asked eve as we trailed through a forest, the mine was close but eve had dragged us through rivers, muddy fields and now a damp forest but the thought of putting a dent in the decepticons energon supply pushed me on.

"Just past these trees." She said.

It was very out in the middle of nowhere, unexplored. The area was very dense; many would have easily missed the mine if they weren't trying to look for it specifically. Outside the mine it was empty there were no guards as eve had said it would be, so we both continued towards it.

"Let's go check out what it looks like from inside." I said as eve nodded.

There were many rocks inside and they would come in handy as it turns out they were decepticons inside, and they were already deep in refined energon.

"Guess what i heard was wrong." Eve said as we peered around a rock. "Forget it then lets head back Ellen." She added lightly pulling on my top.

I heard her but i didn't pay attention as a new decepticon came into sights one that was uniquely different then your common vehicon, Starscream, here close to home. "Eve give me the grenade, I've got this." I said with fixed vision on starscream.

"What do you mean we can't do his now, there are decepticons presence." she said.

Looking at starscream it made me boil how is it that his life of grovelling and ignorance has gotten him so far? Causing insufferable things upon others who they themselves have worked every day of their life just to start at the bottom of the ladder only to be terminated by him?

"Ellen?"

How can such a pig headed con cause so much suffering for others? Families, friends, Dad. My breathing increased, and i felt myself feel hot, his eyes showed that of no regret, content with his life though ambitious, he wasn't anything to admire, so why not bring upon him revenge that many who have fallen victim to his actions have vowed before?

"Ellen?"

Instead of blowing the energon mine why not take down starscream? I held the grenade in my hand as i was about to the pin out. Though i felt this way i couldn't control my shaking when holding onto the grenade, a side of me was telling me not to do it.

"Ellen!"

"What?!" i said in a hissed whisper whipping my head around to her.

"What's wrong with you?" she said looking me over with concern.

I looked at the grenade then to eve, "i'm going for Starscream eve."

"We can't murder starscream in cold blood, granted it's something i would do but this isn't you." She said.

"I don't see it as cold blood." I said.

"Look i know your angry but killing is never justified you know that, besides what if you were to destroy starscream, the decepticons will take an autobots live in exchange for that mainly a more powerful autobot since starscream is the second in command." She said.

I looked at the grenade then to eve and lowered my arm, "hold on you were the one who suggested we blow up the mine." i said.

"Yeah but there are cons here, i must've misheard the others talking i thought it would be empty." She said.

I gripped the grenade in a shaky manner, for once eve was the voice of reason and she was right I'd be endangering the autobots if i were to destroy starscream, "Let's just...go home." I said slightly frustrated, i threw my arms down wearily in defeat, when will he get what's coming to him?

"he thought i would be strong on my word but as soon as he turned around i shot him in the side, i thought I'd be creative after all his side fall was humorous." I heard starscream speak and that alone brought out the anger again.

"So naive to think i wouldn't seize the opportunity, i wouldn't be surprised if he was dead by now." He finished.

I spun around and scaled the tallest rock i could find, my breathing turned to animal like growls as i scraped the dirt deep into my finger nails i ripped the pin out with my teeth as i threw back my arm, "you bastard!" i screamed as i threw my arm forward.

"Ellen!" i heard eve yell, though i didn't move i breathed heavily as starscream put both arms in front of his face to shield himself though it wouldn't do any real harm the exploding energon would see to that.

I felt eve grab my arm as she dragged me down the rock, she then took us back towards the entrance as i looked back with a blank expression on my face, "Ellen snap out of it!" eve yelled, "run with me!" she screamed.

It was all like slow motion the grenade had exploded on impact of starscream followed by an explosion of energon, the mixture of both caused a huge wall of fire as it pursued us at lightning speed it would hit us both if we don't get out of the mine and after blankly focusing on the destruction of starscream, that reality hit me as i screamed. Eve then spun me around in her arms as she dived to the side as we exited, the explosion threw itself out of the mine like dragon breath as it descended back inside like a wave in moments.

Both me and eve were face down in the grass, I looked behind me as starscream came flying out thankfully he didn't see us and was more focused on his life than anything else, i couldn't help but feel frustrated he wasn't even scratched.

"E-Ellen" then came a weary voice; i then looked to my side, what was before me made me lift myself up slowly in shock as i looked upon eve her back as well as a small fraction of her face had second degree burns, the cloths on her back were burned into her skin, her body shook uncontrollably and though she was smiling at me she grit her teeth in response to the unbearable pain i could not even imagine she was going through.

I felt a panic rise as i couldn't believe what had happened to her i then launched myself at her side as i hovered my hands over her trembling in fear i didn't want to move her in case i made it worse, "E-Eve? D-Don't worry i-I'll contact the others." I said half smiling at her.

"Nah i'm fine doesn't hurt at a..." eve's body then suddenly fell limp without warning.

"E-Eve?" i said, "Eve? Eve? Eve?! Eve!" i panicked as i turned her over on her front as i leaned my face into her open mouth...she wasn't breathing, and then i tried her wrist...very weak. "Uh uh okay think first aid uh resuscitation." I said, i then pressed two hands on her chest, "1, 2,3,4,5..." i counted.

"Eve p-please don't die, don't die eve!" i practically screamed tears fell down my face at a fast rate as she wasn't responding. She wasn't responding! I buried myself into her neck as i held onto her and cried louder "i don't know what to do!" i screamed, a sudden large hand came around my waist as it tried to pull me away, "No! No!" i screamed as i held onto eve.

"Let go Ellen!" thundered Ratchet as the sheer shock alone made me let go, he placed me on the floor as a human medic came into sight he must've travelled with him.

I tried to see what he was doing but ratchet kept pushing me to one side with his hand, "what's happening?!" i screamed.

No one answered me; i run both my hands through my hair as i couldn't believe what was happening, _"I've killed my best friend! Oh god what have i done?!" _ I screamed in my head as i fell to my knees.

"Okay she's stabilised but we need to get her into the med bay now!" the human medic said, ratchet transformed as the medic carried eve into the back.

"Eve!" i yelled as i was about to follow in after her.

"Ellen get in now!" ratchet ordered, i did as he said as i jumped into the front.

I looked behind me as i tried looking past the wall that cut off my vision of Eve i then looked to the front as I cried hard into my hands, _"I'm so stupid to react to starscream comments like that! There were words only and because of that Eve is injured badly! We should've just left like eve had said, why didn't i listen?!"_

* * *

Arriving on base we came to a hard stop as i leapt out of Ratchets cab the medic team was already waiting as the one holding eve rushed alongside them as they got her into the med bay, ironhide was there too constantly watching eve, i did this to him...i'm not supposed to be here.

I ran... i ran across the huge open area and kept going i can't believe I've done this to her!

* * *

I had continued to run blindly across the base until i realized i was knee deep in sea water, i stepped back in response as i crouched down putting head between knees as i just cried... and cried.

I was there for about an hour as i looked at the light waves; my eyes were red and sore though i didn't stop crying even though it would help no one.

"Ellen." I then heard behind me, i know the voice to be dad so i didn't look at him, merely flinched as i was so ashamed to be in his presence.

He walked closer towards me as he now stood at my side i could here that with every step one of his legs make a loud creaking sound from the injury he had sustained, "Eve is stable, she will be fine." He said i shifted my head lightly in response to that reliving news.

"Thank god." I said under my breath.

In the corner of my eye i saw dad trying to make eye contact with me but i merely moved my head away the more he tried to do so.

"You do not wish to look at me?" he said.

"I don't deserve to." I answered with.

"Your actions were...unwise." he said though he was probably just saying that to not seem harsh. "But it was a mistake."

"My actions...my emotional, reckless actions nearly cost eve her life! It isn't **just **a mistake, mistakes are when you mishear someone or when you let the dog of its lead by accident, they are mistakes this is a crime! What friend am i to put her in harm's way like that? She was the one who had to convince me to pull out of the whole thing, but a slip of starscreams voice box and i was driven again and i only have myself to blame." I said turning away to the sea again.

"I have said this to many that wisdom cannot be granted it must be earned, sometimes at a cost." He said sitting himself down by the shore next to me.

"I should have known better." I said.

"You never expect to find yourself in these kinds of situations for you never know how you will react, to speak of how you will act is only a predicament but to be put into the situation itself... these things can only be learned." He said.

"I can't even bring myself to look at you; i'm your shame." I said.

He then reached down to me, open handed, "please." I said stopping him, "don't pick me up." I said rather coldly.

Instead he put a hand around my back, "you will never be my shame, only pride." He said, honeyed words aren't going to help this time dad.

I looked at him briefly as he was smiling at me with sympathy, "how can you even look at me that way?" i asked screwing my face up.

"You are being too hard on yourself, you must remember you are still young, mistakes will be made but you learn from the experience and that is what makes us grow." He said.

"I learned something alright, and from that i will never ever endanger anyone else's lives through my own selfish desires." I said.

"Eve has been asking of you." He then said.

"Why?" i said confused.

Dad shook his head lightly, "you are her friend." He said.

After a long stare I stood up wearily as i stumbled back slightly dad set me right as i put myself in the direction of the base, "base is half a mile away." He said hinting.

"I'll just walk, thank you." I said stubbornly.

"Very well." He said as he then scooped me up from the ground making me yelp slightly. "Do not be so disheartened, what is done is done we cannot linger on what could or could not have happened, we have to learn to live with it only then can we continue on with our lives." He said.

I started crying again i had the urge to, dad nuzzled me as i cried consistently, "Time is a healer and that is all you need, so give yourself time, you will see."

* * *

In the med bay Eve lay on the table as she was hooked up with many wires but she was awake and her personality hadn't been knocked down either, "hey munchkin! Where have you been? I've wanted to see you." She said happily.

Being the emotional wreck that i was at the time i burst into tears again as i ran by her side i flopped my head onto the med table as i buried my head, i felt eve pat my head, "hey come on now, what's wrong?" she said.

"Eve i'm so sorry! You nearly died because of me and i don't deserve to be your friend for doing this to you!" i wailed.

"Ellen don't be so melodramatic, i don't care if you cut my limb off by accident I'd still put up with ya." She said.

"Don't you get it!" i screamed, "how can you be so forgiving?!" i said.

"Ellen you're my friend, friends forgive each other especially for mistakes, if you were in my position would you hate me?" she said.

"No of course not, but you probably wouldn't have..." i started.

"shh, no that wasn't the question just leave it at that and stop thinking you're the only one who thinks like you do, if ironhide was shot down by starscream and i was in your position i would've thrown that grenade down his throat, you're not a bad person for reacting like that it was a natural emotion." She said.

"_It should have been controlled." _I sniffed as i brushed of tears with a sleeve, "i would hug you but i don't want to hurt you." I said.

"You can hug my hand if you want." She jested.

I did just that without question, i buried my face into her living self, i slightly brought eye contact with ironhide when doing so but then ducked back down again, "it's okay Ellen, i'm not mad at you, but you were both in the wrong for going in the first place!" he scolded as we both flinched, "but I'm just glad your both alive and eve's wounds will heal...let's just put this behind us shall we?" he said more calmly.

"I'm sorry ironhide i really am." I said.

"Come here." He said motioning for me to come over to him.

I wandered to him aimlessly as he picked me up in an abrupt manner, "we've **all **made mistakes, even now at my age you can still make mistakes that's the experience of life...no one can truly achieve perfection but if they was such thing as perfection you'd only achieve it through learning which means making mistakes." He said.

"Since when were you so deep in words ironhide?" i jested lightly.

"Only when i'm feeling a bit over emotional." He said motioning to eve's bed ridden state.

I grinned at his attempted subtlety.

**Present Time**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling as i thought about that time, dad then popped his head around the door way, "thanks for knocking." I said.

"You are not sleeping?" he said concerned.

"I'm thinking about past events." I said as he walked in closer to my bedside. "You know that time when starscream shot you in the side?"

"Recent events have brought on these thoughts i believe?" he said knowing everything as usual.

"Yeah...hey dad do you think i'm 'lecturing'?" i asked suddenly.

"No, i believe you are frightened for your friends, and that fear can sometimes become more dominant." He said.

"I guess i can get carried away sometimes." I said.

"Show your concern just keep it down to a minimum so it doesn't control you." He said.

"Hmmm." I said.

"Do not question who you are and do not try to change yourself, i find you rather endearing, but if i were to point out a flaw it would be that of your lack of obedience." He said.

"Are you attempting humour?" i said forcing out a puffed laugh.

"It is what i have learned from constant direct contact with you." He said.

"Okay your going for a second...it is funny but it's kind of like a cross between 'ha ha' funny and 'uncomfortable' funny, the kind that makes your expression both smiling and creeped out." I said i then changed to a serious tone "How's miko?" i asked.

"She is slowly getting back to her normal self from much encouragement from Arcee." He said.

"Arcee? Encouraging? Next you'll be telling me that Ratchet is making pop cultural references." I laughed. I felt my ear lightly pop as everything suddenly sounded so crystal clear i put my hands on my ears surprised.

"I see that you are back in a normal state of mind too." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey! I can hear again!" i then announced glancing over his last comment.

"What do you mean you can hear **again**?" he said tilting his head.

"It doesn't matter now, i can hear, holy crap it's a miracle!" i announced as i ran out of my bedroom suddenly as an ounce of adrenaline kicked in.

Dad quickly pursued, "wait, when did you lose the ability to hear?" he asked from behind as i jumped about in the hallway taking in every ambient sound that echoed.

"Soundwave made me deaf!" i announced happily jumping up and down still, and then i suddenly hit the floor just as fast as i turned weary, "y-yaiiii i-i c-can hearrrrrr." I said struggling to raise a triumphant fist in the air.

"When did you encounter soundwave?" dad asked sternly.

"Zzz" was my response.

* * *

**A/N dude's the new episode was bitching :D and i like smokescreen first thing that popped in my head when he was called the newby was to point at him and whoop "noobnoobnoobnoob!" but still poor bulkhead :( the ending was especially depressing as he dragged himself down the hallway... someone give the bot a hug! anyway hope you guys continue to R + R as i love your comments ;D **

**P.S HAPPY 40th CHAPTER FREE HAPPY FACE FOR ALL! (:D) Free for one Happy face  
**


	41. New Recruit

**A/N sorry for late update ^^; but i have just been offered a job so that's got me pretty distracted lol and the awkward thing is that i got offered two jobs O_o very awkward :P anyhoo i hope you guys like where I'm going with the next chapter when you get to the end of this one ^_-  
**

* * *

**New Recruit**

I was making my way upstairs as dad was two steps behind, still in pursuit for answers.

I saw Miko and Bulkhead engaging in exercises to aid his recovery lying on their sides and lifting there leg up to about ten which bulkhead struggled to even get to nine but he has done well to get that far, jack and raf were checking for any sightings of alien activity the words 'tap dancing monkey' was all the confirmation i needed, and Ratchet was at the screen as usual.

Ah the relief of hearing again, though i couldn't really dodge the question dad was asking which ringed in my ears consistently, so i explained.

"So then i became deaf and was like that until, well now." I said finishing my explanation.

"So what took place was an act of defiance, irresponsibility, a false status, withheld information and all round recklessness." dad said taking all things into account and then coming to a conclusion.

"That's not how i would put it." I said awkwardly.

"And how would you put it?" he said folding his arms.

"e-er...a series of unfortunate events?" i said shrugging my arms.

"This is not humorous." He said sternly.

I scratched my head, "sooo... this probably wouldn't be a good time to ask...but" i started as a slight frustrated growl came from dad, "b-but seeing how bulkhead is out of action...and I'm in perfect health now..."

He gave me a hard stare, "o-okay that...that's cool I'll ask again in five minutes." I said.

"I have a suggestion, do not ask again." He said.

"Why not? I can fill in..." i started before dad threw his face in closer to mine.

"Past events demonstrated you have **very** poor judgement, you are not in any position to ask such a request." He said in a stern tone still.

"Okay say hypothetically i didn't go and all was as it should be." I said.

His optics wondered as he thought, "You only possess the strengths of **close **combat which you have demonstrated in the past i believe, but not long range which is what our battles are mostly considered as." He said.

"You said i could join the field one day." I said in an almost whine.

"Yes, i considered it, when we could forge weapons for your capability, but there have not been any autobots of 'inventor' purpose. But besides that you need more training." He said.

"More training? In what sense?" i asked.

"I need to have the utmost confidence that you would be able to dodge enemy artillery one tiny error could render you...it would render an instant termination, especially due to your..." He started then stopped.

I gave him a hard stare, i know what he was referring to, my structure right...my fragile bones and easy to peel skin?

"You are confined to base until i say otherwise." He said changing the subject.

"I'm grounded?" i said slumping my arms.

"Maybe this will give you time to read through basic autobot training as a reminder?" he said.

"Do i look two years old?" i said.

"I am serious, if you are to be joining us in the field you need to double your efforts, especially you." He said.

"Especially me? Why? I've gone through every human and autobot military training possible, even if i do lack in years of experience that shouldn't be a main reason to be dubbed 'special' training." I said.

"I just need to be sure. I was never pleased with your choice to be a soldier; i prefer you as you are, and this training we had started has altered you mentally and physically and if you continue..." He said.

"I'll be that refined to that much training that i would become a machine right? Precise in every shot, dodge and attack?" i said, He gave me a fallen expression, "this training hasn't changed me, i only act so when i need to be."

"i hope you are right, but that is not all that worries me, let us be realistic, we can take multiple hits, blaster fire are mere bruising in comparison and if you were to be hit even once you would be a..."

"A fossilized skeleton right?" i said blankly.

Dad was stiff for a moment as though trying to hold something back, "That is why i need you to be refined in every skill. But understand, that is not the only reason since you seem to be straying from sense lately." He said.

I sighed, "yeah i know what i did was no better than when Arcee stormed the Nemesis on her own, i thought i could find the relic quickly and go back before soundwave could get there but that was just the thoughts of a jealous girl who felt left out okay? its not a great feeling to admit when you feel useless" i said folding my arms.

he actually looked a little stunned, "i see." he sighed as he lent closer so that his forehead lightly touched my own, "maybe sometime i will bring you with us when engaging decepticons, even though that would be irresponsible of me but i see no other way for you to get the experience...better to bring you along then to push you away and see you do something foolish again. but i cannot promise anything" He said with slight guilt.

So to humor him i slapped a hand on his forehead, "that'll do pig, that'll do." I said.

A slight crack of a smile formed on his face as he turned, and was about to say something else before something else caught both our attentions.

"a cybertronian escape pod?" Raf spoke out.

"Here in earth's atmosphere?" Ratchet said slightly bewildered as everyone made there way closer to the computer screen.

Raf typed at his computer a few times as a larger image of the said pod popped up on screen, "autobot or decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Impossible to tell given the image resolution." Ratchet said, he was right and the magnification nearly brought on a headache.

"In any event this merits investigation." Dad said simply with a fixed objective.

"Could be a trap and we're down one bot...Should we reach out to wheeljack?" Arcee asked.

"I can hear you!" Bulkhead announced sitting on the floor.

"i don't care if bulkhead isn't combat ready after that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko and Ellen wheeljack can **stay **rogue." Ratchet spat.

"An autobot may be in distress, Ratchet bring your medical kit." Dad said, still focusing on the pod.

Ratchet activated the groundbridge, content that he would be the one to go.

i in turn then made myself noticed,"groundbridge operator?" i said hopeful.

Dad glanced at me, then to raf "Raphael, operate the groundbridge." He said.

He then looked at me again, "I advice starting with 'rules of engagement'" he said before he left, he defiantly meant that to be humorous.

"Ha ha ha ha!" i announced sarcastically.

I slumped my shoulders as i wheeled up to the computer in a chair, "i advice starting with 'the rules of engagement'" i said mimicking him.

I sighed as i accessed the computer files, yeah sure I'll read through it **again **just to get on his good side again.

"Let's see, number one you have the right to use force against attacks or threats of attacks, number two you may not seize the property of others to accomplish your mission..." i sighed in boredom, "the only problem is this isn't my type of learning." i added leaning back in my chair with my arms behind my head.

"Learning what?" jack asked from behind.

"Autobot academy files for pre-schoolers or on the other hand military boot camp for pre-schoolers seeing how they are similar." I said spinning around in my chair to look at him.

"That's why we had something called the buddy system." He said already up to date with my actions and referring to him and Miko in New York.

"Jack i really don't want to be mocked." I said in a no nonsense fashion.

"I didn't mean it in that way; I'm just saying, soundwave could've done worse." He said sounding concerned.

"sorry for worrying you." I said as went into thinking mode.

"You can complain to me you know. It's all good thinking about everyone else but you're aloud to be selfish." He said.

I sighed, before taking him up on that offer "jack, do you know what my second greatest fear would be?" i then asked him.

"What?" jack asked.

"If somewhere, out there dad had a child, a **real **child, someone made of metal and who could easily fight alongside him, inbuilt weapons the whole package you know everything I'm not." I said as i slightly scratched my arm confirming my fleshed self.

"If he really thought your class of species was a handicap he wouldn't have asked you to take his place during that whole unicron thing." He said.

"Hmm." I said again i had a few points to counteract that comment but i left it.

"you are so paranoid." He said almost sounding amused.

"can you blame me? With all that's happened?" i said.

"like he said there battles are mostly long range, but be patient i am so certain that you will be able to be involved too, i mean what about the army?" jack suggested.

"Well funny you say that, when I'm eighteen i wanna join nest, which is the specially formed group that works closely with the autobots. and that i would really need to prove to them that I'm worthy seeing how its mostly made up of veterinary intelligence but I'm hoping my involvement with the Autobots can give me that edge." I said.

"well there you go, for now just relax, take it easy, i haven't had a decent conversation or a decent video game run with you in ages." He said telling me off.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry, your right i should chill not constantly be obsessed with trying to help because it won't happen I'll just wait for the danger to come to me." I jested.

"Yeah be lazy teenager like the rest of us, besides they'll be plenty of times to contribute in helping like saving miko for the 100th time." Jack joked.

i grinned, "What are you playing on now?" i asked.

"Just a racing game." He said.

"I'll give ya a race." I said heaving myself out of m chair.

We both sat down on the couch grabbing both controllers, "hey i've restored my social status with sierra so hopefully she doesn't think I'm a recluse anymore." He said having a casual conversation with me.

"you are a recluse." I said as the game started.

i was the red car and jack was the yellow, "hey quit running me off the road!" i scolded him.

"your on my side of the road." he argued.

"its not **your **road you tyrant." i said elbowing him in the side.

"hey!" he exclaimed.

"oh sorry jack you were on **my **side of the couch." i said mimicking him in the most obnoxious way.

"Raphael activate the groundbridge." Dad's voice rang through the whole of base.

"next time we need to make the rules of this road war." i said to him hopping off the couch.

"yeah first rule, no flipping over my car and setting it on fire." he said pushing me lightly.

even with the groundbridge open me and jack had a 'pushing' war however he got the last push as i set eyes on a new autobot, "oh. so it was an Autobot" I said getting my balance.

Miko charged for the autobot at light speed. "who are you?" she asked.

"e-er smokescreen?" he replied.

"We haven't had somebody new here since wheeljack, what's your story smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packing?" miko said running alongside him then going up the stairs whilst asking these questions.

"So these are the life forms, we're supposed to protect? Are they all like this?" smokescreen asked slightly concerned.

"Fortunately not, but i too share miko's fascination with how you came to arrive on earth." Ratchet said intrigued.

"In a decepticon escape pod." Arcee said suspiciously.

"he was in a decepticon escape pod?" i said to jack as he merely shrugged.

"Still got trust issues huh? Tough crowd, the main thrust of combat operations was about twenty clicks to the hall of records, so things have been pretty quiet but the situation went downhill fast. The cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defensive surrounding iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back, and let me tell ya i was pumped. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time, to prove myself." The way Smokescreen was talking got my attention, the things he was saying was similar to my own...weird.

"Until everything went black. Cons took me prisoner and dumped me on a transport ship. But i managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently it was a long distance pod because it knocked me into stasis. Next thing i knew, I'm hitting solid ground, hard." He finished.

"The decepticons warship must have picked up the pods beacon and guided it to earth." Ratchet said.

"Which would explain smokescreens welcoming committee." Arcee said, she then laughed slightly, "bet those cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."

"Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate? After the fall of iacon." Dad asked.

"I wish i did, but that was the last i ever saw of him." There was a long pause and dads face had fallen slightly, "that's it. My life's story not exactly the glory i had envisioned for myself...until now being here with Optimus prime i knew i was destined for great things. I mean now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?" he said.

I cringed, not the best thing to say amongst a group of veterans.

An angry echoed growl came from the hallways a bulkhead came dragging himself into the main hall as his legs screeched across the floor. "Take a **good **look newbie." He said taking a few more struggling steps forward, "this is how hard." He said allowing Smokescreen to see the injuries of war.

"Smokescreen, i would suggest you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings, a tour of the base would be an excellent start." Dad said hinting.

"Sure thing!" miko announced, but a heavy sigh from bulkhead made her change her mind, "i mean, jack here offers a very informative tour." She said.

Smokescreen looked at him as jack gave him a slight crack of a smile as he looked at me awkwardly, "you go ahead." I said apologetic.

He scratched his head as he went down the stairs, with jack taking lead smokescreen followed.

Miko ran to bulkhead as she attempted to cheer him up as i lent against the railing, per usual. And my thinking face wasn't exactly subtle as it attracted ratchets attention. "aren't you supposed to be re-visiting some past lessons?" he asked.

"i don't need to, it doesn't matter if i read through it again for the millionth time, it won't change anything, i can recite it like a well known quotation." I sighed.

"your on hold for the time being then?" he said.

"for a miracle to happen." i said resting my head in my hands.

Ratchet then thought as his optics wandered, he stopped himself from speaking a few times before finally letting it out "what if i told you..."

"If you wanted to replace me you should've called wheeljack! I could've lived with that." Bulkhead frustrated out of the blue.

"No one is replacing you bulkhead, for one thing smokescreens too green." Arcee said.

"Well bulks as green as they get." miko said.

"What Arcee means is smokescreen still has a great deal to learn." Ratchet said.

"And once you have him trained then what? Huh? He's in! I'm a doorstop!" bulkhead yelled.

"Bulkhead your place with us is not in jeopardy but there is not dispute that we have long required additional fire power. It is essential that are team learns to work with a new recruit not against him." Dad said.

"Better hope the hot shots blasters are as big as his mouth." Bulkhead said. "_How hard could it be?" _he said under his breath.

"Hey everyone, check this out." Raf then said, he was so quiet i forgot he was at the computer. He put whatever it is he wanted us to see on screen.

"Don't tell me it's another bumblebee sighti...oh my." Ratchet then exhaled as he saw the image, i looked too but i couldn't make it out it was a little small.

"Red energon." Dad confirmed.

"Here. On earth?" ratchet said.

"Haven't you heard **everything **is on earth." I said.

"What's red energon?" raf asked.

"An extremely rare and volatile form of energon." Ratchet said. "Refined into fuel it provides the power of hyper speed." Ratchet explained further.

"We must have agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence, in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location." Dad said.

"Now you're talking." Came the eager voice of smokescreen.

"Let's scramble up some con circuits." Smokescreen said.

"Given your limited field experience, i believe further training is required before you are battle ready." Dad said, that seems to be the theme around here lately.

"Optimus with all due respect..." smokescreen started.

"Further more, we autobots live on this planet as robots in disguise you will need to obtain an earth based vehicle mode." Dad cut him off, nonetheless my ears perked up in response to being able to get to know the bot.

"In order to maintain a low profile. If that's possible for you." Arcee said.

"_There all giving him that 'noob' look give the guy a break he just wants to help." _I thought to myself.

"If you're talking wheels, bring erm on" he said enthusiastically letting comments go over his head.

"Let's go car hunting." I announced quickly as i ran down stairs, grabbed jack by the shirt and went in the direction of the exit.

"Ellen, seeing how you need to prove to Optimus that you can be a soldier maybe you should show an example of respect for their commanding officer?" jack said to me quietly making me stop just past dad's feet.

"Good note." I said to him, "i would like permission to assist smokescreen in choosing an appropriate vehicle form," i said speaking very seriously.

Dad lightly smiled at me, "permission granted." He said.

"We'll show you what our highways have to offer." Jack said to smokescreen.

"Hopefully something slick, fast and bold, like myself." He said sounding vein but only joking.

* * *

Me, jack and Smokescreen were lying on our fronts on a rocky Cliff side looking upon the motorway for smokescreens personal vehicle mode.

Though the traffic wasn't exactly constant, "so you were trained in the elite forces?" i asked i have to admit i was curious.

"Sure was, though there was a lot of... learning to do before i could get to some combat moves." He said.

"How long?" i asked dreading the answer.

"About five stellar cycles." He said.

I moaned long and loud, "**that **long? How did you not lose your mentality?" i said.

He laughed slightly, "i nearly did, but i just kept thinking that I'd be a soldier soon and that's what kept me going...but even now I'm not 'combat' ready." He said slightly disappointed.

"I know that feeling but at least you'll be on the field sooner than you think, I've got a few years before i can work with the autobots..._as well as a few things i lack_." I said.

"You want to help too huh?" he said intrigued.

"Yeah, and who better to help a human to get there then Optimus Prime." I said though i spoke wearily.

"You've actually been trained by Optimus prime?" he said sounding impressed.

"Er, yeah." I said.

"Wow, he must really think you're capable." He said.

"Nahhh, Anyone is capable with the right determination and persistence, but he says I'm still not battle ready." I said.

He then thought for a moment "Well it could be that you are limited to weaponry i mean human weaponry can barely scratch us according to what I've read up anyway, or as you said you still need a few years of training or maybe it's because your..." he started.

"Human?" i said.

"Green, i was going to say green." He said.

"Sure you were." I said.

"Who am i to judge a warrior by his or hers size, even there species I've heard stories of even the greatest of warriors being taken down by races thought to be weaker then our own and that's one thing i won't do is to underestimate anything, even though i still slip a comment in here and there. I mean what's your flaw?" he said.

"I can't attack from a long range position, only close combat." I said in a sigh.

"So what your lacking is a long range weapon." He said.

"exactly." I said.

"but i also think its because of your structure." He the said coming off pretty bluntly out of nowhere.

"What?" i said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well you know your weak bone structure, your soft squishy skin all around squishy." He said spitefully.

"hey look here, i may be fleshy but instead of classing that as a flaw when engaging cons i find away around it, for example instead of head on collision with a con i dodge the attacks until I'm in range, and though i lack brute strength i use my wits." I said defending myself.

He then starting laughing, "what's so funny?" i inquired.

"I was just making sure you were sure of yourself." He said.

My cheeks slightly blushed, as i got slightly angry, "trick me will ya?!" i said knocking on his head.

"You're only hitting me because you know I'm right" he teased trying to protect himself from my blows.

I sighed again, as i stopped hitting him "i personally think it's your lacking of time, development, you can't speed up time but i can help you with your training if you like." He said.

"Really?" i said.

"Yeah i know a few exclusive moves of my elite training maybe with that your sure to make an impression." He said.

"Yeah thanks." I said, hey he doesn't judge me by species at all.

i saw jack tapping his fingers on the ground, feeling a bit left out.

"One thing, you're all under autobot protection because you witnessed them in battle?" Smokescreen asked.

"Well i am, as well as the younger boy named raf and the one who was asking you all the questions named miko." Jack said.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

"I came before jack." I said.

"As in?" he said.

"Arranged adoption?" i said.

"With whom?" he asked.

"Duhhhhh, if i trained with Optimus prime, and every other autobot has been taken plus ratchet doesn't count because he's ratchet..." i started.

"So your being raised by Optimus prime?" he said stunned.

"Yes." I said.

"W-wow then in a way i should be pretty respectful to you." He said.

"Huh?" i said.

"Your practically royalty, what do i call you?" he said.

"Er, Ellen, just Ellen." I said.

"Okay just Ellen." He said laughing.

I like smokescreen he's fun but not recklessly impulsive...well compared to wheeljack anyway. "You know what smokescreen, you're alright." I said lightly punching him in the arm. "Just never compare me to royalty again because that just makes me think of you as a kiss ass."

"Sorry I'm just so hyped right now." He said shaking his fists.

"Me too." I said.

"Hey guys traffics picking up." Jack said.

"Right vehicle mode." Smokescreen said in an almost sigh.

"That one maybe?" i said awkwardly as said car looked like it came from the seventies.

"Nope." He said.

"How about, that one?" jack said pointing to the really slow looking vehicle.

"Me-urgh it's more ratchets speed don't ya think?" he said.

"Cement truck?" jack said.

"Yeah if i were a constructicon. Seriously? This is all your planet has to offer?" He said.

"No, but this is jasper." Jack said leaning into his palm.

"I'd feel for ya." He said.

"It's liveable." Jack said.

"Which means he's lived here so long he no longer feels remorse." I jested as we both snickered.

"It's not **that **bad." Jack said.

"No it's alright, but they should really put something into the community for us to, ya know do something. Since we've been forced to participate in street racing." I said.

"Street racing?" smokescreen asked.

"It's illegal, but it is basically racing." Jack said.

"Sounds like an adrenaline rush." Smokescreen said.

"It was." Me and jack said in unison.

"Anything else to do around here?" he said.

"No but allot of stuff happens so we're not really bored per say." jack said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"finding relics, energon and all the stuff that happened before like the thing with unicron." Jack said.

"Whoa whoa! Unicron?! The chaos bringer?! He was here?" he said.

"Actually he's our earth's core." I said. "But its fine now because he's back in a coma." i added casually.

"You guys seriously need to give me an update because it sounds like I've missed out on a lot of stuff." He said.

I looked at the motorway again, "hey smokescreen! How about that one?" i said.

"Sporty. I like it." He said standing up and scanning the passing vehicle before any more cars pass, but i bet the drive was a little surprised.

"probably sporty too." i said as we all grinned at each other.

"I'm in the need..." i started.

"for speed!" jack finished.

"do i technically hit you this time?" i asked.

* * *

"So then it broke down the door and no one has seen it since." Jack was telling smokescreen one of our past stories.

"Oh jack, tell him what rafs volcano did to the school roof." I said.

"Sounds like this place isn't as boring as you make it." Smokescreen said.

Me and jack looked at each, "i guess it is pretty interesting." I said.

"Starscream has come for the red energon and i fear he will not be deterred in his quest." Dad said over the comm link as we walked into the main hall.

"Starscream? I heard stories about that stelleto heeled creep back on cybertron, send me in doc." Smokescreen demanded.

"When Optimus requires back up he will ask for it" ratchet said.

"Oh come on, i got my V-mode and everything, I'm supped up and ready to roll." He said.

"Ep, ep, ep! What part of 'further' training did you not understand?" ratchet told him.

Smokescreen looked slightly frustrated and who can blame him, jack then lightly tapped me on the shoulder, "doesn't he sound familiar to you?" he asked me.

"e-er?" i said.

"He sounds like you when you want to get out on the field." He said.

"I don't sound like that." I protested.

"Optimus what is your status." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet they need me. I can do this" Bulkhead said.

"Arcee? Bumblebee?" ratchet said.

"Did you hear what i said?" bulkhead said.

"I heard, and I'm ignoring you this may be your opportunity after all smokescr..." he started as he looked around "...where is smokescreen? He asked as me and jack looked behind us, he was gone...he was a light stepper for a big guy.

"Maybe he's doing an Ellen?" jack jested.

"There's a voice in my head telling me to kill for some reason." I said to the side.

"Maybe it's your secret love interest captain Picard." jack said still trying to wind me up.

"Yeah he's telling me to tell sierra that you prefer older woman like say...Catherine zeta Jones?" i said countering his attack.

in response jack scratched his head.

"I better check the vaults." Ratchet said sounding extremely nervous as he hurried down the hallway.

"I still have a trump card you know." jack said to me not taking notice of ratchets state.

"You have nothing." I said calling his bluff.

"Yeah your right i got nothing." He said scratching his head again.

* * *

"And your sure you can execute such a plan?" ratchet said entering the room with smokescreen, ratchet had the phase shifter firmly in his grip.

"Yes, now open that bridge already, they need my help." He said.

Ratchet groaned slightly as he pulled on the lever, "very well." he finally said giving smokescreen the device. "But you better contact me using any sort of common sense you may have if you feel you are out of your limit." He added pointing a stern finger at him.

"Won't need to doc." He stated as he transformed and left a cloud of dust in ratchets face.

He groaned wearily.

"what plan?" i thought to ask. but ratchet raised a hand up.

"just don't ask." he said sounding tired.

* * *

Apparently his plan involved the apex armor, a iacon relic that starscream got his hands on but i've never actually seen him in it, and never will.

Arcee and Bumblebee had dragged the suit in base as it stood to the side.

"Told ya i just needed to borrow it for a while." smokescreen said aiming that at Ratchet, "Doc here thought i was trying to steal your relics." Smokescreen said to the rest of us.

"Only until you explained your plan which i then sanctioned its called protocol." Ratchet said defending his case as he held the phase shifter.

"Ratchet is correct, standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team." Dad said as smokescreen lowered his head slightly.

"You can do no right around here." i commented.

"However i believe we must also commend smokescreen you have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado." dad added positively.

"There's going to be no living with him now." Arcee said.

"While this may lack the pageantry of a proper elite guard ceremony i wish to welcome you to team prime." Dad announced as smokescreen beheld all of us.

"Now how about that training?" i said moving past the friendly ceremony.

"What...now?" he said.

"Hell yeah, we're wasting daylight. Besides i think i could teach you a few things too." I said.

"Like what?" he said stunned, melodramatic much?

"Like patience, common sense you know the basics." I teased.

"I really doubt you have patience." He said to me.

"See that's because you're not looking beyond the good looks, see in the face of adversity, you know that's where Ellen Robertson, ya know really shines and that puts me in all my glory...kind of." I said.

"'Kind of' is an understatement." Arcee commented.

Smokescreen raised an eyebrow at me to Arcee's comment, "y-yeah see she recognizes." I said.

"Well before all this 'casual' training you and smokescreen have arranged I'd like to know his stats." She said as she stepped up towards him.

"You would, would you?" he said in a soothing voice.

"Don't push it, you've got allot of energy I'll give you that but you speak to me in that tone again and I'll..." Arcee started.

"Ellen." Ratchet said getting my attention, "a word please if you don't mind." Ratchet said to me mysteriously as the others were distracted amongst themselves.

"Er sure." I said as he mustered me down the hall.

* * *

We had gone deep into the hallway, past the iacon relics, past the quarters and to the very end where no refurbishing had been done at all as though we had reached the end of the universe...where...no one...can here you, scream.

"hey ratchet if this is about the potato in your tailpipe...i-it was...it was miko...no wait it wasn't miko I'm lying it was me b-b-but there's no need t-to, t-to go to this level?!" i stuttered in fear.

"Ellen I'm not going to kill you don't be so dramatic, besides i know it was you but obviously **my **pay back hasn't been discovered yet." he said evilly.

"oh...then why are we so far down here?" I asked.

"Not now, just wait." He said as he turned the corner there was another vault a very camouflaged one and ratchet attempted to open it but it was so rusted. "Frag it all!" he hissed kicking the thing till it opened. Settling himself down he then motioned me to his side, he looked rather excited.

What was revealed to me now was...was...i...well..."Ratchet? Is that..." i started as i looked up to him. "A robot?" i finished.

* * *

**A/N man this was a long one, anyway what do you think? :D also the time has come...the episode i feared has come to pass 'LEGACY' and it definitely ****SPOILERS**** has the star saber so now I'm stumped and you guys should know that i rarely want to change anything canon but i'm having a little case of writers block but when i finally get to watch the episode perhaps it will give me a plan but if not i would really appreciate your guys help *hang dog expression* :'( who can resist that face? :3  
**


	42. Pre Human Factor, Robot Factor

**Pre Human Factor, Robot Factor**

"I've been working on her for a while now." Ratchet said very pleased with himself.

"H-Her?" i questioned looking up at him with bug eyes.

"Technically since it is yours." He said casually.

What!? Just bluntly say it as it is ratchet!

"Hold on...mine? What are you saying?" i asked really worried.

Instead of an answer he merely grinned at me, maybe he meant well with that smile but to me it looked like the crazy 'scientist' smile. So his smile dawned upon me a great terror, my god, my human form is already inferior, my purpose is useless! "You want to assimilate me?!" i yelled.

"Shh!" he hissed waving panicked hands at me, "No one else knows about this." he said. "I don't mean i will make you...well, one of us, i would put your mind into this body." He said.

"Are you serious? I mean putting bumblebee's mind into Megatrons head is one thing but putting a human mind into an empty shell?" i said in a panicked hiss.

"It would merely be an experiment, to see if it would work first, but i know for certain it would not damage you in anyway." he said with a confident nod.

"Well...wha...So, my mind would be in this body and you can return me to my body anytime right? I mean it wouldn't be permanent right?" i said.

"No, it would not be permanent." He sighed.

I was unsure; it would be interesting to see from a different perspective, what would it be like to have a robotic body? It can take blaster fire as mere bruises that's for sure. But that slight fear was still there.

"y-you sure this is s-safe?" i asked in an almost squeak.

"I wouldn't show this to you unless i was certain." He reassured.

I looked it up and down; it was a work of art, shiny, smooth, and beautiful. It looked alien but it looked of human origin as well, like it was a hybrid, half cybertronian, half human. "When did you start this?" i asked.

"I began my research since that incident with the immobiliser." He said.

"That was a while ago." I said. He started then? He is very secretive.

"Shall we test this out then?" he asked, already eager to try this without question.

"I-i don't know, you just threw this at me, i'm not sure if i'm ready for such a proposal... D-Does dad know about this?" i asked, though i already knew that answer, but just the thought of him finding out, he'd step on me!

"So far only you and i know. Normally i would ask optimus's permission but for this kind of experiment one that would involve you especially he would forbid It." he said. Sounds of closing voices made ratchet wary as did i as i whipped my head around like a meerkat.

"Meet me in my quarters in about an hour I'll have everything ready. Along with further explanation." He said quietly returning back to the main hall.

* * *

Well the hour was up and i remained outside his quarters, but if he's late it doesn't matter i had other things on my mind such as if this works...well it would be exciting i mean that robotic shell was about...i don't know but it was an inch taller than ratchet. Wait, that's even taller than Arcee! And bumblebee! Would it be immature of me to tower over them? Heh, i can't help but grin to that thought...but then again this is scary, the scale of everything will be so different in comparison, my strengths would have changed dramatically, i could cause serious damage if i don't watch myself, i could even hurt someone...

"You're on time then?" Ratchet asked snapping me from my thoughts as i hadn't seen him approach.

"See your not." I teased.

"I was stalled for time, but all autobots are out for the time being as well as all humans with you as the exception. Shall we?" he said motioning to his quarters.

I brushed myself down as a nervous response, "S-Sure." I said.

"Don't be scared." He said.

"I'm not scared!" i snapped, "I'm not." I then said in a normal volume. Without giving ratchet a second glance i swiftly walked into his quarters.

Inside was a med table where the empty shell lay there with wires hooked up, next to it was a large vile of energon. "It'll still need energon then?" i asked.

"Naturally i am merging your mind with it not your body, physically it still needs its life blood to function." He said.

"Can i...have a more detailed look?" i asked curiously.

"Of course." He said as he offered a hand.

He placed me on the table next to it; i looked more closely at the face its...likeness made me uneasy. "It...**She** looks like me." I said. oh yeah I'd better describe what she looks like, well she is mostly red and white, the top of her helm is white as well as the two spike tipped antennas, just above the forehead of the helm was a red drape that went from the forehead and it curved to the sides, basically it was a similar design to dads helm except there was added parts that suited me i guess. There was a diamond shaped collar that was around the neck red as well, the whole base of the body was white and the armour plated bits were red, such as the shoulder blades, chest plates, the whole part of the hip, parts of the legs, and the first half of the arms. Slight bits of black were thrown in there two such as black lines on the edges of the hip armour and a thick black streak went down the chest plates.

Like Arcee or any femme for that matter she was very slender but slightly more muscle to her, in short all around good design.

"Would you prefer it i moulded her into the likeness of megatron?" he asked.

"Hellllllllll no." I said shaking my head wildly. "It's just a bit weird seeing my face in hers, still not really the colours I'd go for." I said, okay the red and black bits are okay but white is not exactly my favourite colour...oh well.

"Well i am very sorry your highness, i'm sure you can learn to spray paint yourself." He said bowing, that's true i can 'pimp' myself up anytime i guess, ooh so many colours to choose.

"So how does this work?" i asked.

"You lie there." He said pointing to the other table that was next to it.

"a-and your sure this won't accidently be permanent believe it or not i like being human." I said laughing nervously.

"Yes, i'm sure." He sighed.

"I'm kind of nervous, i mean this is a whole different kind of body...but wait how did you find the materials?" i asked.

"Nemesis primes remains were in the custody of the army but i convinced fowler i needed it for study as well as repairs." he said. "All the parts were there including a t-cog, i merely altered it."

"And you at one point doubted your abilities?" I laughed, but then my expression grew serious as i looked upon the robotic form.

"Don't be nervous; just think of it as...i can't believe i'm saying this but, the start of puberty." He said.

"It was unpleasant and confusing and i didn't like it." I bluntly said in disgust.

"Yes well I'll be here right by your side monitoring you all through the procedure." He said as though he were my carer.

"How long will it take?" i asked.

"Astroseconds" he shrugged.

"You're making it out to be ages!" i yelled, it's bad enough i have sweaty palms but now i made my heart go to my throat.

"You ready to try this?" he said growing excited.

"Y-yeah. But do yo mind making this a nice, calm environment, i'm like a bird right now" I said.

"A bird?" he said confused.

"You know, birds can easily have heart attacks due to...you know what never mind." I said i start spouting facts out when i get nervous.

Ratchet took a gentle hold of me as he placed me on the other med table opposite, "s-so i just lie on here right?" i asked.

"That's right, just relax." He said as he started sticking plugged wires on my head, arms and legs. "It's just part of the procedure, nothing to worry about." He reassured me. "Now just close your eyes and focus on the darkness." He said.

I heard a few footsteps and a few on screen buttons being pressed as nothing was happening well i couldn't feel anything anyway, still the beeping continued and then i heard a 'glug' sound the energon was being put in but i don't feel anything yet...well something was different but perhaps that's because i'm nervous but my chest feels stiff as in i'm breathing but nothing's going in.

"Okay you can open them now." He said moments later.

"What do you mean open them again? I just closed them." I moaned but i did so anyway.

Ratchet then came hovering over me; "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" i asked flopping my hand up towards him...wait...i brought my hand to my face.

"It's done." He said.

I cupped my hand slightly, metallic hands, it was so quick i didn't feel any change. I looked my hands over as i kept moving them and swatting them about in disbelief. "So i'm really in this body?" i said as he nodded. "Erm...huh?" i said as i just noticed there was a slight echoed sound in my voice, "do, do, do, do." I said in a hum.

"Can you touch your fingers together?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh right." I said.

I did so, "whoa, that's weird, there so solid and parallel in shape, how do you describe something feeling so dense and so light at the same time?" I said

"Reflexes are good as expected." He said checking my vital stats.

I began to sit up though ratchet held out his arms due to my unsteadiness.

"Easy, Ellen you're in a new body after all you need to allow yourself to adjust. This was only meant to see if it worked for the time being." He said though his tone had a tinge of excitement.

I rubbed my legs together, it was a similar feeling to if you were wearing two leg casts...Kind of. "so weird." I said. I twisted and turned and ducked as i looked my new metallic body over, then i looked down at my chest as i knocked on them, "i have no boobs!" i exclaimed in panic.

"Ellen, please." Ratchet said.

"Heh, sorry ratch." I said slightly embarrassed, "i forgot there was a dude in the room."

Moving past the subject i was rearing to go, "Can...Can i stand?" i asked.

"You want to stand? Do you want to proceed further with this body?" he asked

"Yeah, i mean this is...so cool, so epic." I said starting to feel my face as well as the top of 'my' helm...that is weird saying that. basically i was poking myself left, right and centre, even the cracks between my armour, it felt like i was reaching into myself and messing about with my organs, i wanted to see how far i could reach in, further and... "Urgh gross!" i then exclaimed pulling back my hand. "What was that?" i said.

"Your spark, stop poking around your vital organs." He scolded lightly though he was amused by my fascination. "Now, let's start off slow after all you're scale is near enough the same as mine." He said lightly chuckling.

"I'm glad you made it this height, not too tall but still made to stand out." I said posing.

"Okay now give me your hand." He said as i did so...wow taking a grip on ratchets hand is strange. So once again i got distracted by this and started rubbing his fingers between mine, "ooh rough, a sign of age and experience." I said to myself stating it as fact.

Though ratchet puffed out a huff to my comment, "i know you are exploring new things in this form but would you mind stop caressing my hand?" he said.

I stopped but still held onto his hand, "i'm like a baby, not knowing any better." I said embarrassed again.

"It's just you and me, nothing to be ashamed of." He said.

I sighed as i prepared myself to stand up,

Ratchet pulled me by the hand slightly as he helped me lift myself up, "easy now." He said as i found my feet, i did stumble and i used my free hand to balance against the table.

"I've got this Ratch you can let go." I said.

"I'm not risking you falling all over the place and destroying my quarters." He said.

"Okay, left, right...l-left... right wow this is hard." I said as stumbled as though i were ice skating for the first time. I then fell forward onto ratchet as he caught me, but he was struggling to keep himself on his feet, "sorry Ratch." I said embarrassed yet again.

"T-That's okay Ellen." He wheezed as he set me upright again, he brushed himself down as he patted me on the head reassuringly even at this height he can still make me feel insignificant heh. "I suggest we try to walk in a straight line first, let's practice down the hall." He said as he took a hold of my arm with both his hands, i then looked at him, "hey you are a bit shorter than me, but only by an inch." I said poking him in the head.

"Yes, yes just keep yourself focused on your feet and where you're going." He said firmly.

"Er right." I said as we exited out his door.

"Turn right." Ratchet said still keeping a firm hold on my arm.

I placed a free hand on the wall as i felt my legs become stronger, "okay can you let me try this now?" i asked.

He sighed at my eagerness, "Just baby steps okay?" he said in defeat.

"Yes." I sighed as he let go of me, hesitant at first but he finally...well actually i had to pull my arm out of his grip.

I was learning to walk again, "left, right, left, right." I kept repeating but then one side became unbalanced as i fell against the wall, Ratchet was close behind me. I continued on as i made the main hall my destination, and so i reached my arms in front of me like a needy toddler as i stumbled toward it.

"Not so fast." Ratchet scolded.

"I can do this, its fine." I said but my stumbling speeded up as my walking became unsteady and fast... and i couldn't stop...

"Stubborn child! Stop!" ratchet called from behind.

"I can't!" I called back, then inevitably i fell forward and the floor came up fast "i'm gonna dent the floor i know it!" but then i stopped suddenly as i was metres away from the floor, i was lifted up to a straightened height as dad's face came into view, he had both his hands around my waist... which is weird saying that since it would only take one hand to normally do that.

He looked at me and there was a slight anger to his expression, did he know it was me? Or did he know and he was pissed? My guess is the second; at least he can't step on me.

"Er hi." I waved.

"It is you...i was unsure...but i saw your face then..." he said slightly worried then turned his tone just as fast "i hope you both have an explanation for this." He sternly stated making me lower my head from his vision.

Ratchet came up to me as he took a hold of my arm, "its fine Ratch i can stand." I said.

"I know i'm just worried what he's going to do to us." He said, he actually looked like he was taking shelter behind me but that's just me.

"I do not know which question to ask first, mainly because i am finding it partially hard to keep a certain 'feeling' at bay, so i will merely say this...explain." He simply said.

Ratchet approached him as he put himself between myself and him, "I have been researching into this for months, to be able to put a human, more specifically Ellen's mind into a body similar to our own. I drew out blueprints designs things that would suit her, the physical look, the biology, the scale, but the only problem was i didn't have the materials until i was able to claim the 'nemesis prime' mech experiment, all the parts were there and with a few wielding and upgrades i was able to produce what you see before you." He said.

"Expand." He simply said again, you know it's bad when he can't even speak a sentence.

"It is not permanent i better tell you that first, i merely put her mind into the body but she can feel as though it were her own. The only problem is it lacks the ability to scan vehicles which i'm still working on." He said.

"And you did not think to ask for my consent first before engaging in research?" he asked.

"You would've disapproved, you know you would've, even if i explained my argument." He said.

"Yes i would because the only way for you to see if this would work would be to use a human and Ellen was the one and only test subject appropriate for such an experiment." He said.

"I thoroughly looked into it i was positive of the results, see, she is fine and her human body is fully functional and healthy." He said.

"And you agreed to this?" he then whipped his vision to me.

"I-i only found out recently...a few hours ago actually but the opportunity was ...so exciting. And this can change everything." I said in awe. "And i trusted ratchet he wouldn't put me through that even if there was a 0.01 percent of failure."

He let his expression fall slightly, "but why?" he asked.

"Well by first thought alone for the experience i mean this is awesome! But i also thought that now i can go on the field, able to withstand heavy fire power and...You know being able to do that with you, and the others." i said.

"You can barely walk in your new form." Dad stated. His expression had fallen but it wasn't disappointment it was sadness.

"She'll be running in a matter of minutes her mind is just getting used to the new changes." Ratchet said he sounded really excited about this still, "and her body is fully recharged." Ratchet added.

Well that's interesting, "Any other perks i should know of?" i asked.

"Well, i was having a look in storage and i picked out the weapons i feel would suit your...personality." he said.

"Ooh what?" i said.

Dad set his optics on our conversation, thought his expression hadn't changed.

"Well typically a pair of blasters but i thought I'd store an ion displacer just in case." He said which got dads attention.

"That's a heavy weapon class right?" i asked.

"Yes, but if you can't handle it i can perhaps replace it with a neutron assault rifle." He said mockingly.

"I didn't say i couldn't handle i was just checking is all..._like you can handle it_" i added under my breath.

"An ion displacer?" dad said concerned but it sounded so sweet the way he said it.

"You like to sound concerned for the fun of it don't you?" I said.

"If i did not you may think i do not care." He said slightly more uplifting.

"Good point." I said. "Hey, how about lending me your ion blaster?" i asked sneakily.

"When solas prime comes to visit us." He said.

"I'll hold you to that." I said, with that settled i took a breath, "Okay?" i then said looking at my hands confused seeing how i have no idea how to use my weapons and i tried to get that across to Dad and Ratchet without formerly asking for help.

"Ah yes of course well, Optimus your the parent, teach her how to access her weapons." Ratchet said getting my hint.

"I am still uncomfortable with this sudden change." He said still in a saddened tone.

"It's only temperamental i'm still human." I said gently trying to reassure him.

"It is just unusual to see you like this and at this height. You are not...little anymore." He said, god i thought he'd take this another way, not, **this **way; it's like i'm moving home or something.

"The day comes for every parent dad." I laughed, "But you are okay aren't you? You look sad. Is it my appearance? I mean what?" i said.

"No, it is just that...i prefer you for who you are, human." He said.

"And that hasn't changed, as far as i'm concerned this is just a suit." I said taking a hold of his hand...that was weird saying that, you'll hear me say that allot.

"Wow, my hand fits in yours, instead of myself fitting in there." I jested lightly.

"This is...unusual." He said but then put his other hand on top of my hand and nursed it, "but it is extraordinary, but temporal." He said his smile perking up. "I personality like these." He said poking my antennas.

"I suit them so much better." I jested. "Now, erm, how do i..." i started though i couldn't blush now, but if i could i would be. I showed him my arms and he took hold of them.

His face perked up as though i reverted back to a child and he was teaching me all over again. "It is by thought alone; think as though you need to defend yourself." He said.

"Erm, okay?" i said as i looked at my arm, _"think defence, come on." _I thought to myself. Then moments later with a strained processor, (well i can't say brain can i?) my left arm shifted slightly as plate by plate my hand retracted and swapped out with a gun, "whoa, whoa!" i said slightly stunned just the feeling of my hand retracting and coming out with a gun was freaky!

"Do not panic, it is as natural as humans breathing." Dad reassured me as he took hold of my free hand.

"Whoa..." i said pointing the gun in my face to have a look. But dad took hold of my wrist,

"Do not point it in your face Ellen." He said in an almost sigh.

"Heh, sorry i wasn't thinking." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't you trying changing weapons?" Ratchet said.

"Changing weapons? There's an alternative?" i said.

"Yes it's..." Ratchet started before i tried changing without help.

"Wow cool, energon sword." I said in awe, though i waggled it up and down like a toddler with a toy brick.

"Quickly aware of what your doing aren't you." Ratchet said.

"Just don't overdo it." Dad said.

Man i better get into shape since this is not my original body...but i'm feeling a little shy to ask but what the hell, "Dad?" i asked shyly shuffling my feet, "Will you...train with me?" i asked.

He looked at me for a long while as if thinking, "If you are really willing to try in this form, i do not see why i cannot aid you in your training." He said as he turned to ratchet, "Ratchet has there been any signs of decepticon activity? Iacon signal beacons? Any required assistance from Agent Fowler?" he checked.

Ratchet shook his head, "None that i know of, but i will inform you of the slightest change."

I had a huge smile on my face.

Dad then motioned his hand down the hall in confirmation that there is time for training, as i in turn offered him to lead instead, so i can skip behind him like a giddy girl.

* * *

This was great, hand to hand combat, though he went easy on me you could tell since i beat him down a few times, "come on be serious." I moaned.

"You are able to perform your usual style of fighting in this form flawlessly, however..." he started before he sweaped my legs as i went down.

"I'm not a Jedi yet?" i guessed as dad held a hand out for me.

"You still lack experience, but you are combat ready in this area, but we need to see how well your sword play is." He said retracting both his swords out.

"And you told me not to overdo it." I said just about finding my feet.

"Am i going too fast for you?" he teased.

"No." I said lightly as i looked at my hands, "It will be different seeing how we would normally wield a sword with our hands but seeing how my swords **are** my hands." I said as i got both my blades out too.

"The night is still long." He said.

"Yeah and this time don't go easy on me." I said sharpening my blades against each other, i felt like Baraka from mortal kombat...cool!

"What difficulty shall i set my level to?" he asked.

"Megatron level?" i said.

He then stood there stiff, he lowered his head slightly then in a quick manner he threw back his sworded arms then he charged at me! "ye-argh!" he yelled.

"Argh!" i in turn yelled but not as a battle cry but an unprepared cry of terror. I was only joking!

* * *

I sat on the floor, i was owned to put it bluntly...i don't want to talk about it, "man it's so weird doing all this and not sweating." I said.

"You're putting all your force into your arms, but none to the blades, you are not in unison with them. But that may be because humans have never had swords for hands." He said.

"Not my best strength huh?" i said.

"Not true, you did land a hit below my chest." He said pointing to a scratched surface.

"Sorry." I said in a small voice.

"Do not be i want you to attack me as though your life depended on it, which it will." He said as he helped me up again.

I yawned much to my surprise, "oh." I said confused.

"An instinctive reaction, after all this is not your usual time of awaken you would still be resting, you still perform the action of breathing do you not?" he said.

"Yeah i do." I said.

"It would be best to keep up that habit; i do not want you to forget to breathe in your human body." He said in a light jest.

"What time is it?" i asked.

"0200 hours." He said.

"How about target practice now?" i asked.

"Of course." He said, he then put two hands behind his back as he paced, "I am still uneasy about this...change, however it would be beneficial to have another warrior on the field."

My expression turned stunned, "w-w-what..." i stuttered.

"Another thing, seeing how you are able to join us on the field and so quickly, you do know what i expect?" He said.

"Of course but you..." i tried again to ask, i wanted this is writing!

"And you will be emergency back up or if it is absolutely necessary, i do not want you to become accustomed to this form." He said pointing a finger in my face.

"Accustomed?" i questioned, oh well he managed to change the subject but i know for sure he called me a 'warrior'; i am so getting a certificate confirming this! But then again it may be a technique of encouragement.

"Get so caught up in all this that you forget what is so engaging to be human, for example jack, miko and Raphael. The social conversations, the video entertainment, the 'hang outs', your time of education." He said.

"I would never look past them." I said.

"Good, i just wanted to make sure." he said looking to his side, and then he shot his vision to me once again, "now about that target practice." He said.

* * *

We were up top on the cliff, it was pitch black but as if by reaction my vision became bright and blue and i could see perfectly, e-except it was blue...again weird.

Dad held my arm up straightening my position, "steady, don't tense too much." He said as my target was a specific spot.

"You know i like doing this again." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Training with you. I mean i had learned all i could in my human body but i have to wait a few years to continue that." I said.

"Until then..." he said before bending down and plucking up a pebble, then threw it to the sky.

I saw it and shot at it. Guessing his intention.

"Fast reflexes, perfect shot however like with your swords you haven't adjusted to having artillery as well and your aim is wobbly, in conclusion a 'lucky shot'." He stated.

"I'll practice getting used to them, but no way was that a lucky shot, that was a shot from a person of pure awesomeness." I argued.

Then his expression changed to that of concern, and his optics widened slightly, "what's wrong?" i asked.

"I need to carry on decoding the iacon data base...i lost track of time." He said sounding slight shame from his error, before swiftly turning and heading back down fixed on his forgotten objective. "Are you not coming?" he asked.

"I-d like to practice for a while if you don't mind." I said.

"Do not linger in this form for long, i am still wary of the effects it may have." He said as he turned his back to me but then stopped, "training has been...enjoyable." he said before leaving.

I had a 'cool' expression on my face until i knew he was gone then i grinned like a Cheshire cat and did a little 'victory' dance, doing the 'monkey' in this form would look great on a postcard for jasper.

* * *

I had returned from up top but i didn't want to go back to my human body...not yet, a thought had came to mind as i continued to shoot at pebbles, it was a thought of training with the star saber.

"Ellen, remember you still need to take care of your human body." Ratchet said.

"Isn't my body technically resting?" i said.

"That's not what i meant; i was referring to 'bathroom breaks'." He said.

"Subtle Ratch, but no worries i can hold it for like eight hours when i haven't drunk much, and i haven't." I said.

"My mistake, you **barely **look at after your human body anyway." he managed to fit in some sarcasm.

i went down the hallway where all the iacon relics were held as well as arachnid, *shudder* she makes me jump every time. Anyway, there it was sat on its plaque i opened the vault as i looked it over, "perhaps it'll increase in size now?" i said to myself, i pinched it between my fingers as it was much smaller in comparison now, as i plucked it...hold on its not budging...give me a minute... it's... like someone... has stuck it down... with... super glue, i then put a foot against the plaque in hopes of heaving the thing up but...no good "why can't i lift you?" i said to it.

And then like it had been voice activated, it begun to hum and glow in a random pattern like Morse code "huh? Are you talking?" it hummed fast paced, though it hummed i heard a vague voice in my head, "you don't recognise me? But it is me, just in a different form." It hummed again, "genetic signature? ...so i can't wield you anymore? Unless i am human? So i have to choose between fighting as a human or fighting as an autobot...well it doesn't take a genius to figure out it would be better to fight as an autobot since, i barely fought as a human with the star saber." it hummed in a low base, "your right, i barely wielded you...i'm sorry but i am grateful you came to my aid back on cybertron." It hummed some more, "pass you on? I can do that?" it hummed for a while.

"I see, you wanted me to deliver you here, to give you to dad? But why tell me this now?" it hummed for while; "you have been busy? But now time is short? How can a sword..." It hummed some more, "attack you?" its humming went into spasms, "well, thanks for thinking of me but i barely took you out like i should've when i encountered soundwave and when me, miko and wheeljack tracked down hardshell." It hummed frantically, "yeah but still..." it hummed again cutting my sentence short; "now that i truly have a form that can protect myself i no longer need you?" it hummed gently, "i better give you to dad now then." It hummed loudly, "not yet? When?" it hummed again, "when megatron shows himself in the open? To give megatron a warning? Then you will give dad a message?"

It hummed again but this time i was standing in darkness and a blue glowing form of a mech was before me, "will you do this?" he said.

Where, the hell am i?! I just let my mouth hang as i spun around in absolute confusion, "whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, you're not the sword? I was talking to a Mech? Where am i? How are you able to..." I started to ask frantically whipping my head left and right.

"Questions that can be answered another time." He said calmly.

"O-kay? Er, what do i ask then?" i said.

"you do not need to, just listen to what i have to say, a different evil still lingers, one who can rain death from above, deal with it first, then wait for megatron to emerge, i will know when you have given the sword to Optimus as i will be able to communicate with him." He said.

I had gathered my mentality together and just accepted i was in a place of darkness...without a door. "Can i ask something then?" i said trying to picture **not **being in the big black abyss.

"I know what you want to ask, 'did i use you to bring the sword here?' no i had chosen you as its guardian until the time came." He said.

"So basically you did use me." I said with a fallen expression.

"Not true, i was confused when i felt the presence of Optimus, and even more so when it was revealed to be you, a human who bore an arm made of Optimus's parts. I saw you, an autobot and another human travel cybertron with the key to vector sigma at hand, you were in trouble with the insecticon you hold the power of a prime within your right arm and so were able to wield the star saber, an opportunity for it to be delivered to Earth and to be out of the reach of Megatron." He said.

"so dad was being really cheesy with the whole 'protecting someone' line...i wish he was just straight with me on that, i feel so stupid to think that...never mind, i mean I've got a much better alternative now so whatever i can give it up." I said folding my arms, still i feel a little foolish.

"though you say this, i feel as though you are slightly disappointed?" He said.

"Just a bit, i mean it was a cool sword, like i used it to slice silas's experiment in half, arh man i wish i got that on video." I said.

"That is not all the sword can do." He said.

I slightly huffed, "so I've heard."

"His lack of teaching was most likely to keep it from the reach of megatron though he did not tell you this in words; it is not that he did not want to." He said.

"So you're telepathic as well huh?" i said.

"I cannot hold communication for long, for i fear any day now megatron will call an assault on the hall of iacon." He said.

"Hold on your speaking to me from the past?" i said.

"yes." He said.

"So, you have seen it all? The fall of cybertron?" i asked.

Instead of an answer his face was wiped of any expression and his form faded, and in an instance i was standing in the hallway again, and the swords glow died down. I spun around again just to make sure that this was reality.

Well that was...I'm gonna say it 'weird', still I'm slightly down that i have to give it up, but it was short but sweet i guess.

I looked at my feet, as i thought about the mech that spoke to me, how can you speak through a sword in the past? I'm so confused! "and on top of that I just realized i have a foot, but no toes...i have no toes!"

* * *

**A/N i had always planned on giving Ellen a temporary robot form and maybe you noticed those subtle hints in much earlier chapters, but it is a temperamental form i won't make her a permanent cybertronian, now what do you think of my solution to the star saber problem? It's not too 'weak' is it? I mean i don't want to change it as though they were looking for another relic because they would probably find it later in the series anyway, nor did i want to make some excuse. She has it for a short while but then again, ****SPOILERS**** ...so does Optimus.**

**I hope i described her form the best i could, I'll have to look for a picture that looks similar since i suck at drawing robots lol but yeah i actually dreamed her up :3  
**

**i had a pretty good guess that the star saber cut through anything :D then again what else would you expect an awesome sword to do BD**

**On another note i had to split this from 'human factor' since it was getting too long for my type of long chapter, which i have nearly finished i just need to patch up the grammar ^^;**

**Ellen will be able to scan a vehicle mode but i think that won't be till 'legacy' i have already picked out a vehicle mode for her and i chose it mainly by look alone, something that would suit her, but it does a pretty good speed, but yeah i hope you guys think so too.**


	43. First Impressions Of Awkwardness

**A/N i decided to make this a separate chapter since there was a lot going on it one chapter and plus it was just getting too big, plus the first half is mainly humor, so sorry for that but i will upload the next tomorrow, smiley face? :)  
**

* * *

**First Impressions of Awkwardness**

I was still in my robotic form which i will refer to as 'starlight' mode, but i couldn't help but stay in it, just the little things that impress me, i keep checking myself out and poking my optics, and pestering Ratchet even more...

I knocked on his back as he was making some adjustments to the computer, *knock, knock, knock.* "Ratchet." I said and repeated the process, *knock, knock, knock.* "Ratchet." *knock, knock, knock.* "Ratchet."

And naturally he groaned and huffed, "it has only been three quarters of a day and already i regret doing this! I have created a monster!" he moaned.

I grinned as i did an impression of Frankenstein walking in a zombified position, "friend!" i said hugging ratchet from behind.

He huffed some more as he cringed, "W-why are you still in this form?" he then stuttered, "We're supposed to be starting off small." He lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry Ratchet it's just that i'm still fascinated with this whole thing, i mean even when walking around its awesome." I said kicking my feet up.

"Well now you need to go back to being human." He said lightly.

"Why?" i asked.

"Because you have school in an hour." He said smugly.

I slapped a hand over my face, "arh man! I totally forgot." I groaned.

"I hope these aren't small signs of you becoming too accustomed to this form?" dad said entering the room something that makes my eyes/optics roll every time.

"n-no, just a misplaced error due to...'time flies when you're having fun'...er ratchet little help." I said in a small cowering voice and jogging past him.

Ratchet sighed in amusement as he followed me, "well the advantage is your human body has got enough rest." He said.

"Any chance you can make me a remote so i can do this myself instead of asking for help?" i asked.

"I'll get to work on when i have the time." He sighed making a note of it.

* * *

So it was half way through history, last lesson of the day and a lesson i enjoy mainly because the teacher makes the lesson fun and he's so passionate about it.

And today we were learning about Greek mythology mainly the titans, "the only thing i remember about titans is talos from Jason and the Argonauts." Jack said quietly to me.

"I love that film mostly because it's cheesy and the skeletons scream like woman for some reason." I said giving an impersonation making jack snicker.

"Cronus, Prometheus, oceanus..." the teacher started showing images of the said titans, but he also looked at us as a small sign that he knows we're talking.

Jack leaned over to my way, "oceanus? Seriously?" he scoffed.

"Allot of 'us's'" i added.

"Ellen your obviously informing Jack with the information of Prometheus?" the teacher said, a bit miffed with our lack of attention.

"Yes i am." I said confidently.

"Would you mind telling us who he was as a titan?" he asked.

I gave him a serious expression as i stood up, and placed my hands behind my back, "Prometheus was the Titan god of forethought and the creator and benefactor of man. He defied Zeus on several occasions, including stealing fire from heaven for the benefit of mankind..." I started off sounding very formal as the teacher slightly closed his eyes and nodded to my explanation very pleased but then i thought I'd jazz it up a bit, "See Prometheus was all like 'hey Zeus! Quit hogging all the fire and give some to men already, and Zeus was all like hey man, if you give men fire i am so gonna chain you to mount Caucasus and get an eagle to eat your ever-regenerating liver'." I acted as though i was on stage performing 'hamlet'.

The teacher gave a slight amusing frown to my sudden change of tone, "An interesting concept Ellen..." He said in a sigh, perhaps I've become too predictable for him?

"Well i thought I'd give it a more modern interpretation." I said as jack facepalmed next to me.

"Very good, but let's use that mouth for good, shall we?" he said as he spun himself around and continued with his explanation.

"Thank god this is history and not maths." I quickly added to jack.

I looked over about two rows diagonal as i caught eye contact with Vince, that guy seriously doesn't learn from past experience, the racing, the punch to the face, instead of backing off and leaving us alone, it's kind of made him more determined to be a jerk as he smugly grinned at both of us and then gave sierra a friendly 'hello', making jack frown slightly but he shook it off and looked to the front, Vince then winked at me as i ignored him as well and looked the front as i did a picture of a titan crushing a mortal man between his hand was shown, though gory, for that split second i imagined myself dangling Vince in the air as he apologized for being a jerk...but it was for a split second...but a funny one heh.

* * *

After we had been set an assignment on titans me and jack made our way down the hallways as miko had been ringing our phones constantly since the bell rang, "hey Darby!" came an unwelcome voice from behind.

"Urgh." Jack groaned for as soon as you give Vince or any other jerk for that matter eye contact you know there gonna say something to you.

"Just ignore him and continue walking." I said to him.

"Hey!" he called again as his voice drew closer, and then he threw himself in our view forcing us to stop. "I'm talking to you Darby, what are you deaf?" he mocked.

"Vince move." I said simply.

"Hey Darby what's wrong you have to have your girlfriend speak for ya?" he said again.

I rolled my eyes _"wow...weak." _i thought.

"Vince just move." Jack said in a sigh.

"Or you'll what?" he said puffing his chest out.

"Step aside and let it slide, because he's the better man." I said as a rhyme or rap either one.

"You know i'm getting tired of hearing your voice." He said turning his attention to me as he took a step towards me.

Jack then placed a hand on Vince's chest, "hey back off Vince." He said a bit more forceful.

Vince scoffed as his hand directed to my shirt collar, before jack put himself between Vince and me, "i said, back off." He said as he put his face in Vince's, staring each other down.

"Pfft, whatever...losers." he said before leaving the catching up with a couple of girls.

Jack stared at him for a long while before speaking, "You could've thrown him down the hall." He scolded turning to me.

I grinned at him "This is like your right of passage jack." I jested.

"I can't be bothered to put effort into arguing with Vince." He sighed scratching his head.

"Still i appreciate the thought of defending me jack." I said.

"I can take the verbal abuse even the threats but i draw the line on threatening my friends." He said.

"And here comes the diabetes." I jested as we both walked out the building. "But seriously he pays more attention to you then he does his friends...if he has any."

And as we got to the bottom of the stairs me and jack both jumped back a little as i got my fists out in surprise, "You guys have been in there forever!" Miko announced bursting out of nowhere.

"It's been like three minutes miko." Jack said holding his hand where his heart would be.

"Well hurry up, i have a set routine for bulkhead." She said getting out a long list of exercises and pressing it in my face.

I pinched the skin on my forehead, "You still riding with me miko?" i asked.

"Duh! I'm not waiting five minutes for Arcee." She said, well at least she's serious about this.

"Scheduled today aren't ya..." I stopped as i beheld my bike, my prize possession... its shiny body had been defecated by a word scraping in a tacky manner, the word spelt out as 'Ugly bitch' all across the base.

A series of giggling coming from passing students as well as Vince who drove up besides it winked at me like he did so before and drove off, the warm feeling of a blush arose on my face for the main reason of my dignity being attacked.

Jack growled in frustration, "I know where he lives...scrape something that fits him best on his car." He said coming to my side.

I put it to the back of my and head and forced a smile, "funny, i don't recall ever being a dog, and i don't really class any breed of dog as bein 'ugly'." I said shrugging my shoulders as to playing it cool, however heres what i my inner thoughts were...

"_Good lordddddd! How you frustrate me Vinceeeeee!" _i yelled in my head.

Meanwhile back in reality, "come on miko, I'd like to have a battle of wits with Vince right now, but anyone can clearly see he is ...unarmed." i said hopping on my bike and hiding the 'words' with my leg as did miko with her boots. "See ya at base jack." I nodded driving off.

Miko placed a hand on my shoulder, "you know El, they say if you're really bad in a previous life you come back and have the worst life ever." Miko said.

"With his grades i don't think we need to wait long." I said.

"Let's play a guessing game, 'what's Vince's career going to be?'" miko said, "I'll start, sewage."

* * *

"So when we combine all of that, Vince is going to be working in a sewage environment, handing out fast food leaflets to tapeworms with the skills of a bluebottle?" i laughed to miko as we walked into the main hall.

"Best job description ever!" miko announced as she then set her eyes on a sitting bulkhead."Bulk, get yourself warmed up i have a whole regime planned out." She said running over to him with that same list.

"Miko, i'm still..." he started wearily.

"Do you want to get back out on the field or not?" she asked, hands on hips.

He instantly got up, "bring erm on!" he said, then felt the consequence of standing up too fast in his condition.

"First sit ups." She announced.

Bulkhead nodded slowly as he begun to lay on his back with much effort as he placed his hands behind his head and begun, "hmmm, no good your legs won't stay on the floor, ratchet hold his legs." Miko ordered.

"I'm busy as it is miko, and who are you to order me?!" He said.

Hey opportunity... "I can help." I said raising a hand.

"Absolutely not!" ratchet yelled at me. "It was not built for the purpose of leisure activities."

"It's not leisure activities its rehabilitation, you know to get bulkhead back in the field...assistance that's what its for." i argued.

He looked at bulkhead, an injured patient always made him feel bad, "Fine." He grumbled turning his back to me.

"What are you two talking about?" miko moaned not part of the conversation.

"I'll just show you miko; after all i need someone to activate the process for me." I said.

"Activate?" she said tilting her head.

"Just follow me." I said.

"What is that?!" miko exclaimed but she sounded both excited and wary.

"My robot." I said simply.

"You're what now? Are you... who you say you are?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, i'm human i just got this yesterday." I said speaking as though it were a birthday present or something.

"What do you just... get in it?" she said.

"Mind transfer." I confirmed.

"Dude that's awesome! How do i sign up?" she said.

"Three years of study and training and a second nemesis prime?" i said raising my arms in a shrug gesture.

"I'd be back in Japan before then." She slightly moaned but then shrugged her shoulders, "oh well my mind is merged with bulkheads anyway and by that i mean audio."

"Okay well..." i said motioning to the control panel.

"Do i just press this button?" she asked already on the said control panel, how she does that is still a mystery to many.

"Er y-yeah." I said shaking my head. "I'll say when." I added as i walked up the stairs leading to the med table, i hooked myself with the wires which took seconds and then just lay there, closed eyes. "Okay ready." I said.

Miko's reaction was what i expected; questions spoke without the need of breathing.

"Whoa, dude i mean can you transform? What kind of firepower do you have? Have you ever gone con crushing since?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Miko i'm not a new autobot ya know." i said slightly offended.

"Oh sorry, i didn't mean for it to sound that way." She said apologetic then instantly changing her tone "hey can you pick me up?" she asked excited clasping her hands together.

"E-Er, miko i'm not sure i should be doing that yet." I said, man i'm not quite sure of my strength yet and i know i could defiantly harm miko if i don't apply the right kind of pressure.

"Oh come on you could just put me on your shoulder." She begged giving me a puppy dog expression.

"E-Er w-well...a-alright." I said as i knelt down, i looked at my hand as i tried to figure out how to perform a delicate task, what do we feel like in their hands? Like when you hold a hamster maybe? You can feel them but their very light? But that lightness doesn't make holding us very secure. "Erm better for you to just sit my palm." I finally answered with.

"If bulkhead can hold me, then you can...but okay" She said as she sat in my palm i lifted her up gently as i cupped a free hand around her, _"she's a hamster, she's a hamster."_...er yeah if i think it as that i know i can be gentle, I let her climb upon my shoulder as she gripped onto my armour plating but looking very comfortable and casual, though i would personally want her to cling on for dear life!

"See was that so bad?" she asked.

"I guess not i just thought of you as a hamster." I admitted.

"Hey! I'm not hairy." She said. "Now march." She ordered pointing in front of her.

"You know i could throw you to the moon." I jested.

"Already abusing power huh?" she said nudging me in the cheek.

"Don't twist my words" i stated, as i begun to steadily walk out of the room and down the hall seeing how miko could fall off if i jogged.

"Wow, maybe i should've walked myself." Miko jested.

"hey there is no way i'm speeding up and then you end up falling and then die when you hit the ground, or, or you fall, i try to catch you and then you splat in-between my fingers..." i started panicking thinking about everything that could go wrong.

"Or if the sky falls." Miko finished, "just walk normally; I've got a good grip of you." She reassured patting my armour.

"You better." I added getting the last word in.

I was hoping ratchet would give bulkhead an update as well as the others but he was clearly 'busy' on other things beside my possible termination at the hands of the unknowing autobots because bulkhead fell on his back at the sight of me.

he then barrel rolled and stood up on edge, "whoa! Whoa!" he yelled with his guns out…

"Bulkhead do…." Ratchet started as he turned around finally aware of the situation.

"Stand back ratch i got this." He said standing in front of him in a protective manner.

"Bulkhead th..." miko then started.

"Don't worry miko i won't let her hurt you." He spoke reassuringly as he then shot bitter optics at me, "put the human down!" he demanded angrily.

"Bulkhead it's me…" i started.

Bulkheads face dropped (and would go pale if it could) "O-Oh p-primus she's already killed Ellen! And her spirits trying to communicate with us through this monster!" He yelled with hesitant blasters, and i swear he sounded on the brink of energon tears.

"My human body is in the room down the hall." I tried to explain.

He then quietly (though i could still hear) said to ratchet "poor kid she doesn't realised she's passed on" bulkhead looked pained, he winced his eyes and cringed slightly to that hard (false) truth that i'm 'dead' "Don't be scared Ellen your at peace now, go toward the light!" He said raising his arms, though i don't think he realised he still had his blasters out.

Both me and miko face palmed. "Bulkhead this **is **Ellen." Miko announced.

Bulkhead clenched his fists as he winced again and shook his head. "Miko is in denial." He said.

"No you glitchhead!" Ratchet said pushing him to the side, "Ellen's mind has been put into this body."

Bulkhead looked to ratchet, then to us, then to ratchet again, then threw his head back as he clutched his head, "where am i right nowwwwwwww?!" he yelled to the ceiling.

All of us just ignored him as i proceeded closer in his direction, "where pigs fly." I said to him.

"W-wha...y-you...i-i..." he said as though he were about to hyperventilate, of course impossible.

"Take it easy bulk, maybe you should sit down." I said.

He then looked around as though he were blind and abruptly went, "no! You guys can't just wave the subject off just because i lack understandment!" He barked.

"Okay, this is my robot form, its temporal, i only go on the field when asked and do i look alright?" i said giving an explanation in a nutshell...and of course getting some feedback.

"O-okay." He said as he started to pace and figure out the situation it looked like, "so..." he stopped again as he paced again, "so this is like a...suit right?" he said.

"yes." I said.

"Okay...i'm much more comfortable thinking it as that." he said as he finally calmed down, well...one down.

"Hey if i had a few more inches added to me, my face would be parallel with yours" I said approaching him.

Bulkhead looked at me as though he had discovered a new species, he poked me in the forehead, pretty hard too as i frowned at him. "You know i still feel pain." I said.

"S-sorry...this is still something to get used to..." He uttered, "Hey can you...high five me?" he said, though the most random request ever.

"Hell Yeah!" i exclaimed as i took a whack at it making bulkhead stumble back slightly.

"Whoa there, with that kind of strength you must be a four wheeler." He said, so he wanted to high five me to see how strong i was? Only bulkhead...

"That reminds me when will i be able to scan vehicles ratch?" i asked.

"Not today let's just put it like that." He said simply.

Instead of questioning him further, mainly because he's a stubborn old mech i got back to the task in hand, "Okay let's get you doing sit ups" i said to bulkhead as i took a hold of miko and placed her on the floor...i...just picked up miko...it was just by reaction.

"Are...you okay?" i asked.

"Of course, see you didn't even know you were doing it and you still didn't hurt me." She said giving me the thumbs up.

"I-i guess i didn't...anyway! Let's do this!" i exclaimed at bulkhead.

"S-sure thing let's do this." He said not as equally loud as me but still he sounded eager...kind of, "still you're holding down my legs, my processor is blown from saying that." he said lifting his head up from the ground.

"Come on marshmallow bot, i don't want ten out of you i want twenty." I sternly said as i held his feet down, i think the tight hold i had on his feet made him slightly bewildered.

"e-er...one...two...three...f-four...five...s-s-six...seven...eight...nine...ten...e-eleven...t-twelve...t-t-thirteen...f-fourteen...f-fifthteen...s-s-sixteen...e-eighteen...urgh!" he then collapsed back. "i-i'm sorry Ellen, i couldn't make it." He said.

"Hey you got past ten and that's an accomplishment in itself." I encouraged.

"The set number was twenty." He said sounding annoyed with himself.

"It was only something to aim for, for encouragement and it worked." I said.

With that explanation bulkhead felt pretty pleased with himself, "so i am improving?" he asked.

I nodded.

He then grew solemn, "but it's not enough." He said as he struggled to get himself off the floor, i offered him a hand but he shook his head, "i can do it." He said a tinge of anger lingered in his voice.

I let him be as he finally got up but he was growing angry with how hard a task it was.

The distinct sound of a motorbike then came roaring into base, though i wondered what took them so long, jack slightly bounced off Arcee as she performed the fastest transformation ever.

"Who is that?!" Arcee exclaimed, getting her weapons out, a normal greeting for any new autobot...wheeljack...smokescreen or in this case me, but still giving the same explanation every time is really boring now.

"Does everyone have to be hostile about me?" i whined slumping my arms to my side.

"...Ellen?" she breathed out, slightly retracting her weapons but still making them noticed.

Because i was bored of the same explanation i decided to be sick in the head, "Arcee..." i spoke very sadly, "i'm afraid...i was in a terrible accident, my body couldn't be saved but my mind was and was put in this body." I told her with remorse and hid my face from hers just to make it look real.

"Primus!" she yelled, retracting her weapons completely and looked as though she were to blame for all this.

"Sike." I said sneakily.

Her face was confused for a mere second before comprehending that i had just fooled her, She then walked straight up to me...as i...looked down at her...hehe that's so cool to say. Anyway Arcee was instantly raging no matter the height difference, "normally i would flick you in the back of the head but seeing how i can't even reach you now I'll need to plot something else." She spoke sternly but annoyed, then again i'm worried about returning to my human body now because of what she just said.

"So what do you think?" i asked.

Though i noticed jack didn't say anything he just stood there with his mouth hung open, "jack?" i said again.

"Is this...permanent?" he asked, in an equally concerned tone as dad had uttered.

"No, just a suit" I said, something i hope everyone will be more comfortable with when i say it as that.

He then approached me slowly as i looked down at him and he looked me up and down, "you're er...big." he uttered doing his signature motion of scratching his head again.

"You know if you told me that in my human body i would throw you across the room without an ounce of regret." I jested.

"Well this is...strange. Can you blame me?" he said.

"Are you one of those guys who don't do taller girls?" i jested again.

"Well you know i would probably develop a complex." He jested back. "So what are you doing in this form now if you're only 'back up'?"

"Helping bulkhead with rehabilitation, it's classed as back up." I said.

"I'm taking a sit out anyway." bulkhead said rather grumpily as he sat down.

Then smokescreen came in view as it looked like he had just been in the training room as he punched the air, then again that's like his signature walk now.

But then he spotted me and instant dread fell over my face as his optics flashed brightly, "Heyyyyy who's this?" he said in smooth voice, swaying over my way.

"_Oh please no, this is awkward as it is." _I thought as i pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hey i'm smokescreen, i'm an elite guard i'm pretty slick in my moves if you know what i mean?" he hinted and winked, i swear to any deity of any race i'm going to snap the neck of the next guy to wink at me.

"You're probably about a few thousand years older than me so you better stop now before you're classed as a paedophile." I stated calmly, holding it together.

"Hey you sound like..." He then stepped back wary. "N-nevermind." He stuttered.

"I think i may have developed some self esteem issues right now." I said feeling in a universe of pure awkwardness.

Now, where's bumblebee?

* * *

**A/N anyone notice my big bang theory reference? ;) **

**now heres a question who was your favorite reaction? lol :P  
**

**and i will have a reaction from bumblebee too as well as wheeljack...one day ;D  
**


	44. The Human Factor

**Human Factor**

Miko and Jack were in the little personal human part as i draped my arms over the railing making myself look like I'm fitting in the 'gang'. "Hold on, where's raf?" i asked.

"Arcee said that bumblebee is on patrol so i have no idea." Jack said.

"Wanna call him?" i asked.

"Yeah better." He said as he speed dialed.

"Put it on speaker." I told him.

"Sure thing deputy dawg." He jested saluting.

It rang only once until raf picked up, "yeah?" he said pretty quietly.

"Hey raf, where are you?" he asked.

There was silence for a while, "raf?" jack said.

"Hold on." He whispered.

"Erm, okay?" jack said.

Then a loud bang came from the side of me, making me jump slightly, "Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet said, i casually and stupidly started swinging on the railing which is what i would normally do in my human body until it snapped like an elastic band and i fell on my back.

"Ellen! I...didn't need that as much." Ratchet said as i held the broken railing between my hand.

"He can walk!" i heard smokescreen say as bulkhead started applying pressure on a metal ball.

Ratchet helped me up, "he looks fine to me." Smokescreen added as i got to my feet.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Ratchet mumbled. "And you. How can you forget what form you're in right now, heres a clue when you can see my face at leveled height your probably a robot." He moaned.

"Force of habit." I said innocently.

"Raf?" jack said again.

"What's he saying?" i asked.

"Nothing yet, he's being a bit secretive." He said

"Home, I'm...grounded." he said quietly.

"Grounded? Raf?" i said bewildered.

"You've got to be kidding me raf. You of all people, grounded?" jack said equally bewildered.

"Big time." He said back. "i misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests."

"Translation, A- instead of A." Miko said sitting down.

"I'm probably spending too much time at the base..." he said before not continuing further "...no mama..." we heard. "Say hi to bee for me, until i improve these grades, I'm off team prime." He said before cutting off the conversation.

"Well i guess they have to ground him for something." I shrugged.

We all then turned to bulkhead who was still training hard, "just when we get one back we lose another." Miko said bowing her head slightly.

Finally bumblebee entered the base swerving in as he normally does, and transformed as he beeped frantically of something i couldn't understand but had the words 'interface' 'creator' and 'primus' in there.

But bumblebee being less paranoid then the others offered me a friendly wave as he jogged up to me, **"who are you?" **he asked.

"Ellen." I merely said it didn't feel right in tricking bumblebee.

His winged doors slumped slightly, **"o-oh i thought..."** he started.

my optics widened as i took his meaning, "oh...o-oh I'm sorry bee, you thought i was a real femme huh?" i said guilt ridden.

"**W-well you looked my age group and well i...i feel stupid now."** He said.

"You? You totally just blew me off." I said.

"**o-oh i-i'm sorry Ellen, i didn't mean it like that." **He said.

"That's okay." I said as i hugged him, though he tensed up and didn't really hug me back, "what's wrong?" i asked.

"**n-never been hugged by a femme before, not even from Arcee." **He said rather shyly.

"I'm not a femme...not really, but just out of curiosity how does it look?" i asked.

"**p-pretty." **He said again shyly. Bumblebee will find that special someone one day, but man i feel bad for getting his hopes up.

Miko and jack could only guess what he was saying but out of boredom miko then ran up to my face as i lent on the...platform now since i wrecked the railing, "so what do you guys wanna do now?" jack asked for her.

"Dude, Ellen's a robot lets go to Vince's house and take his roof off" she said excitably.

"Nah can't do that." I shrugged.

"Why because it's **wrong**?" she said in a slight mocking tone.

"No man, because i can't scan a vehicle mode to get that far." I jested.

"Pfft duh!" Miko said slapping a hand over her forehead. "Still think of all the stuff we can do now." She said.

"Just because I've changed in form doesn't mean my thoughts on following rules have changed." I told her. Unless it involves Vince in a dark alleyway well then that changes everything.

"Not even as a getaway car for when I'm in detention?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Before i could stutter an answer an alarm went off (thank you) as the room flashed green, "hey fowlers here." I announced happily mainly because of miko's pleadings, "Quick miko! Whip me up a name badge so i can dodge the awkward questions." I begged.

But inevitably Fowler came eagerly in from the elevator just barely letting the doors open, "Prime, i have Intel that involves both the return of mech and the decepticons." He said making his way over to the computers.

"Mech? Again? Without Silas?" i said tilting my head.

Fowler looked right at me casually. "I'll get into that." He flapped a hand in my direction, "anyway, I've already took the liberty of sending the location of the recent activities." He said even though he didn't react to me at all, "and...Er...what is that?!" he then gawked; well now he reacted.

"It's Ellen." Jack said calmly.

"No, no see that's not Ellen you know why, because Ellen is a five foot ten human, **this **is an abomination!" he freaked.

I sunk my head a little, "great I'm a freak." I said not looking at him.

"She is not an abomination; this is what our science is capable of." Ratchet scowled.

"Oh really turning humans into titans? Why didn't you share that 'science' with us before instead of rejection our claims." He argued.

"I trust her; i don't trust your government." He hissed.

"Hey!" i yelled at both of them, "Let's just move past the subject and stick to the 'mech' and decepticon activity, you know life threatening stuff." I said folding my arms.

Fowler sighed, "i apologize i didn't mean **you** as the abomination." He said, yeah i seem to getting allot of apologizes lately as well as 'i didn't mean'.

"Bill, the crisis?" i said moving on.

He sighed again, "At sixteen thirteen hours, a satellite was stolen from a high security military vault. Surveillance shows the decepticon known as breakdown was at the scene."

"Haven't seen him in a while." Bulkhead said.

"It looks like breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode, with someone behind the wheel" fowler said.

"A decepticon, paired with a human!?" Ratchet announced.

"And I have a pretty good hunch too. The stolen satellite was project Damocles." Fowler said, you gotta be kidding me.

"Invented by Silas." Dad said.

"I guess the former colonel bishop wanted it back." Fowler said.

"**But he was killed...wasn't he?" **bee said.

"Yeah i thought Silas was paste." Arcee added

"So did i." Fowler said.

"Yeah i mean i saw, **this** very body crush him." I added.

"Agent Fowler, even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Silas has aligned mech with the decepticons? I highly doubt that megatron would entertain such an idea" ratchet said amused.

"Why not?" jack said. "The human bot allegiance works for us." He pointed out.

"Most of the time." Arcee commented.

Fowler then brought up An image of project Damocles if i were in action on screen, "Damocles is a particle beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the pentagon like a birthday cake, it'll give everyone on mount Rushmore a Mohawk all from a satellite in orbit." Fowler said. "It's the work of a mad man and in Megatrons hands, a threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet."

I looked above me, "that guy seriously has problems." I added.

"But why join with the decepticons? I mean i thought mech was always after the best technology." Jack said.

"Maybe they want to be a part of it now?" i said, "introducing a devastating weapon whilst being airborne is a pretty good tactical advantage."

"The cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code the only existing copy is stored on the secure server at headquarters in Colorado." Fowler said

"We must keep the code out of decepticon hands at all costs." Dad said.

Bulkhead bumped his fists together eagerly, "its roll time..." he announced dragging himself around at an angle.

"Ep, ep, ep i have not yet cleared you for active duty nor are you ready to roll." Ratchet scolded wagging his finger at him, as bulkhead shook in furious anger.

"Ratchet upload the co-ordinates that agent Fowler has provided, Arcee, Bumblebee, smokescreen, prepare to roll out." Dad said.

Smokescreen jogged on the spot, "alright let's roll." He said, as bulkhead gave him a frustrated growl.

Ratchet activated the groundbridge as all autobots for the mission transformed and rolled towards it. Bulkhead slumped back down where he was sitting before as i walked towards him, "hey come on bulk your nearly there, just hang on mentally a little more." I said.

"Still i can't help but feel outdated, seeing the newbie so pumped up..." he trailed off.

"You're not **that **old bulk, I'd give you about a day before your back on the field. But instead of sitting down, why don't you monitor the screen to keep your spirits up?" i suggested. "i mean sitting here only lowers your self esteem."

He thought for a moment and nodded as he heaved himself up, "if they had a choice of back up between you and me, they wouldn't choose me." He said.

"Instead of waiting for that choice how about we fight for it?" i jested as i lightly pushed him.

Bulkhead was slightly caught off guard but he had a look of playfulness in his optics, "bring it." He said as we both locked our hands against each other and pushed each other as though we were competing in a tug of war competition.

"Come on bulk!" miko cheered.

"Throw him out of base El." Jack said.

Ratchet merely shook his head to the immaturity.

"Give it up old mech; you can't fight against evolution i was built with force." I teased as he begun to push me backwards in response to that comment and grinning that it was working.

"n-no way am i losing to a human and a girl for that matter." He teased back as i was being practically slided across the floor now.

"I'll let you win this time, i don't want to jeopardize your health old guy." I said as he then with all his force pushed me all the way down the start of the hallway, "h-hey now that's overdoing it." I said being a sore loser about it.

"heh." Bulkhead said brushing his hands as though he had just taken out the trash. "thanks." He then added.

"Ratchet we require back up." Dad then said over the comm link.

"Back up?" i said perking up.

"I'm there." Bulkhead announced lightly pushing me before ratchet swiftly stopped him.

"Ep, ep, ep." He said taking a hold of his arm.

"Can you remotely disable project Damocles under agent fowler's advisement." Dad then added.

"Oh...that kind of back up." I said sinking low as well as bulkhead.

"On a human based computer network, without **my **back up, without Raphael?" Ratchet fell slightly for he was no good when it came to our technology.

"Just send us over to his house, he can probably do it from home he's that good." Miko said slightly bouncing.

"Do it." Fowler added.

"You want me to groundbridge you inside Raphael's home with risk of revealing a groundbridge?" ratchet said.

"Inside his bedroom, if he's studying he'll rarely be disturbed." Jack said.

Ratchet then turned to the computer screen as he pinpointed rafs home then magnified that so he got the co-ordinates for his room. "Prepare yourself; I'll be quick on opening and quick on closing." He said to them.

Jack, miko and agent Fowler (though a little more behind them), made their way to the entrance of where the groundbridge would open, and with a nod ratchet opened it allowing them to run through and it closed just as fast.

Now both I and bulkhead were pacing, though for me i think it's because bulkhead was making me anxious.

"Ratchet you gotta send me in." Bulkhead pleaded.

"So you can be an even easier target?!" he said as he turned to him, "You have yet to regain your full range of motion!"

"But breakdowns back he's my arch enemy, come on even the kids are in on the action." Bulkhead said.

Ratchet sighed long and loud, "very well bulkhead. You are cleared for duty."

"Yes!" bulkhead announced triumphantly, clenching a fist and turning around about to throw himself into that action.

"A duty of my choosing." Ratchet cut in, as bulkhead turned scratching his head.

"Kerbside duty." He said.

"Kerbside duty?" he moaned.

"Would you prefer to stay here?" he threatened.

Bulkhead let out his frustration again but he transformed (struggling to start with i might add) and drove out of base, eager to search for any hostile threat I'm guessing, any excuse to stay out of base.

Now **I'm** the only one not doing anything, and i made that clear to ratchet as i hovered over him.

"No." He merely said.

"Not even helping the others with project Damocles?" i said in a little voice.

"You cannot out run the laser, you have no vehicle mode." He stated.

I sighed, "Well then i might as well..."

"Good call on kerbside duty ratch." Said bulkhead over the comm link, damn he must've broke the speed limit to get there so fast!

"Why?" i said to myself.

"bulkhead must be engaging the enemy, who though, i am unsure." Ratchet said.

"Still kerbside duty is kerbside duty, you didn't intend bulkhead to engage any cons." I said shaking his shoulder.

"You have no vehicle mode." He repeated to me a little louder.

"Check his location." I said pointing. He sighed but did so and it came up on screen. "He's past civilians buildings, he's down a bank you can't be seen from the top, send me in." I said.

"Bulkhead do you read? Bulkhead!" He said instead blatantly shrugging off that request. "He's not answering." He said to himself.

"Send me in." I said again.

He then opened up another comm link patch, "Optimus i fear bulkhead may require immediate back-up." He said.

Then i remembered...i have access to a comm link too, "no need dad I'm going." I said quickly learning how to open up that patch, mainly from observation. I then closed it as i turned to ratchet "Dude, there currently dodging death from above, send me in, you made me this body now let me use it." I said.

Ratchet gave me a long stare before he wandered over to the lever and activated the groundbridge without saying anything, "there." He said as i nodded to him in thanks, although he said he felt better if i were to fight in this form he was still reluctant it seems.

On the other side bulkhead and breakdown were fixed in combat, but breakdown looked terrible, like a puzzle piece...like all his parts had been put back together again or something, he beat bulkhead down as bulkhead struggled to get up, his recovery was slower than normal which was understandable. So i ran at breakdown and threw a fist in his face just to make it a fairer fight, "back off terminator." I said it was true he did look like one with the red dotted right eye and all...creepy though.

"That's not who you think it is." Bulkhead said getting himself up.

"Well it looks like a duck, acts like a duck..." i started.

"How quaint." Came the voice of Silas from breakdowns body as he lightly brushed himself down as a mocking gesture.

"But doesn't sound like a duck..." i finished furrowing my brow.

"I'm not surprised, the taken form of a titan is quite amazing don't you think? Great minds think alike." he said.

Though insulted something bothered me even more than that, "Why is it only Silas can recognize me and you can't?!" i scolded bulkhead.

"I-I was caught off guard," he said cowering slightly.

So turning to a stern tone i asked, "So what's your story? You should've died back then." I slowly started approaching him.

"I know you two have history, but this is my fight." Bulkhead stopped me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know just let me have a few hits." I said in a more lighter tone.

"Fine by me." He said as i continued forward.

"So?" i said to Silas.

"My body had sustained too much damage and was placed inside this robotic corpses." He explained vulgarly.

I furrowed my brow again slightly disturbed, "so your human body **is **in there?" i said.

"Where is yours?" he asked intrigued.

"Back at base, you know cybertronians are more refined in technology then you." I said.

"clearly." He said.

"So mech has aligned itself with the decepticons?" I asked.

"If you are referring to mech as **me** then yes." He said.

"You are the only one?" i said slightly surprised.

"Although there services have been admirable, unfortunately they are not like me and there for they were weaker and in a sense 'outdated' to what i expect." He said so casually, no sound of remorse or nothing.

"You...killed your own men?" i questioned.

"Are you really surprised?" he said.

"No, you have no humanity or morality and your current form can't even stress that enough, you look out for only yourself and in the end, who will aid you in your time of need?" i said.

Although i didn't say this in a mocking tone it still struck a nerve somehow, "Enough of this, i have orders and i intend to follow that through." He said as he charged at me throwing his armed hammer at me.

I in turn retracted my blade and it clashed with the hammer; with my free hand i punched him with full force in the lower torso as he went down with surprise in his optics. "I'm returning the favour." I said referring to a time he had forced me to my knee's in the same manner.

He rose up again as i let him stand, then he attempted to throw a hammer at me again, i threw down many combos in his abdomen the force he put into his arm had made him open for attack, he stumbled back as i then hi-kicked him across the bank. "I'm not angry, i'm not injured, and fowlers not here, if i were to fight you now... i would win." i then looked to bulkhead, "but...this is bulkheads fight..." I said as i motioned bulkhead.

"I didn't do much bulk, he's still fully functional." I said as i stood to the side and observed instead.

"Once i finish the big guy off, I'll counteract your claim." Silas threatened as he ran in our direction.

"You can try." I said.

Bulkhead then got in front of me as he charged at Silas with his metallic ball, he was persistent but bulkhead was still healing and it showed,

"Reaction times are slow." Silas said as bulkhead took another swing at him, "you're favoring your right side."

Bulkhead groaned as he had already tired himself out, "legs are weak." Silas said continuing to make an analysis, bulkhead took another slow swing, Silas then threw a more quick swing at him as he sent bulkhead across a distance.

"Come on bulk!" i called.

Bulkhead heaved his face up, "I'll show you weak." He said, as he pushed himself toward Silas, he took another swing at him as Silas spun to avoid it, causing bulkhead to overtake him as Silas threw an arm into his back.

Bulkhead fell again as his body scraped across the floor causing sparks to fly, "you should've stayed in bed autobot." Silas said as bulkhead made no sign of getting up, and Silas was going to terminate him...from behind, something i don't agree with.

"Coward!" i yelled as i tackled him to the ground.

"Ah yes i forgot about you." He said recovering quickly back on his feet.

He shot at me a few times as i dodged each, he then charged at me with his hammer again as i dispatched my blade, i slid between his legs as he threw his hammer down, it missed, however he spun around and this time got a hit as i was thrown across the bank, i kept to a knelt position as he came at me again, he swung his hammer overhead and brought it down, i leapt backwards as he had created a small crater and without a second thought i lunged my blade into his shoulder, deep.

"Argh!" he exclaimed as i forced him to the floor still with my blade intact.

"And this time stay." I said.

He chuckled darkly, "you're still going to attempt to bring me in?" he said amused. "The only way you'd be able to bring me in is if i were dead. I will not stop." He sounded so confident and i felt him push against my hold on him.

"Silas, your plan will fail, and even though you are encased in this form megatron will see you as what you are, human...you are a demon, but megatron is a greater evil. If you return to the nemesis...there will only be one future for you." I stated, but i sounded desperate maybe it was my conscience.

"Don't try to cloud my thoughts with your acting of pity, i am a decepticon now, and i can finally cut myself from this inferior race that refuses to evolve." He said his speech was that of insanity.

He has lost it, what do i do? He won't stop...that i believe...i can keep fighting him, but that would merely post pone his inevitable retreat he won't fight to the point of termination...no...He's a survivor. All ways end up with him returning to the nemesis...should i...should i spare him of that?

So with my free hand i retracted the second blade, Megatron would not allow him a place among the ranks, he has insecticons, vehicons, commanding officers, Silas had one thing to offer and raf will render it useless...I'm positive he will.

Silas looked at the blade that hovered over him as a shadowed wing, he then grinned at me, "So, you can make those choices after all." He said intrigued, and then he threw his weight against me so that he forced himself up.

"_now." _I said to myself as i pulled back my blade, then in that split second Silas was about twenty meters away from me as his back scraped against the ground, i looked to my side slightly bewildered.

"Assist, what the new guys for." Smokescreen announced moving past me and lending a hand to bulkhead who still lay there.

I looked in front of me as Silas got himself up again with that same grin, "One new guy to another." He said as he clicked his neck, "this is your final day on the job." He announced as he got his hammer out again and charged at all of us, but we swiftly dodged as he left another small crater in the ground as well as allot of dust.

"Man, smoke seriously?" i said slightly annoyed.

"What did i do?" he said showing me his hands as a gesture of innocence.

"That's like if batman and the joker were having a showdown and Spiderman comes in and kicks the joker's ass." I complained.

"There's a human bat and human spider? Dude." Smokescreen said slightly awed.

"You know what never mind." I said shaking my head and focusing on Silas, "so er, are we like a trio team now?" i said as we continued to dodge Silas's attacks.

"Works for me." Smokescreen said, "Bulkhead you take the front, I'll take the back, Ellen you take the side."

Bulkhead shook his head in amusement, "Take turns kids." Bulkhead said as he transformed his arm again, he punched Silas in the torso a few times as i hi kicked him in the face making him stagger, then smokescreen finished him off by kicking him down a distance making him flip over onto his front.

"Team work." i said rolling my shoulder.

Silas looked up as he got a gun out from his shoulder he fired a missile as we dived to the side, leaving a fiery wake in its path. When it cleared Silas had already departed into a groundbridge... "Slag it all!" i frustrated throwing a fist down, gone again, and for the **last **time, i wouldn't wish this fate on anyone...not even him.

We all then looked to the sky as a fiery meteorite of project Damocles came crashing down to earth, sealing Silas's fate.

"Looks like someone's big plan just burned up on re-entry." Bulkhead said.

"High fives all round." Smokescreen said as we did so as a triangle, though i wasn't as passionate. "And for the record, i studied every one of the wrecker's battles." Smokescreen said to bulkhead.

"There's hope for you yet, newbie." Bulkhead said being more friendly towards him now.

"However you can't say the same for Silas." I said grimly.

"Yeah megatron will probably have him dissected." Smokescreen jested.

"I don't even want to picture that smokescreen." I sternly said, maybe he meant well with that joke and thought megatron wasn't **actually **going to dissect him but he probably would. But smokescreens uncertain expression make me feel bad. "Now about that training?" i said to him in a more light hearted manner.

"What now? In this form?" he said.

"Yeah, you know show me some your 'elite moves'." I said.

"Yeah well better not here, ya know being seen by humans and all." He said slightly stuttering.

"Oh sure **now **you follow the rules." I said obnoxiously.

"I'd like to see you newbie's take me on." Bulkhead bragged, he was definitely feeling great about being on the field again.

"I will take you up on that challenge good sir!" I announced poking him in the chest.

"Ellen, smokescreen, is bulkhead..." Ratchet's voice echoed in my head, i need to start thinking as though there is a phone wedged in my brain.

"I'm fine ratch thanks for asking." Bulkhead stated sarcastically.

"Then...the decepticons..." Ratchet started.

"Silas retreated." I said.

"S-Silas? Pfft how can Silas be the reason for back up?" he scoffed.

"Just send the groundbridge ratch; well give you the details then." Bulkhead said.

* * *

I was back in my human body, every bot was at base, and Fowler was the only one to return from rafs house as miko and jack were sent home for security reasons and rafs family had been taken into custody, from what bulkhead told us Silas was targeting rafs house as the decepticons had discovered him as the hacker and as such now know where he lives.

"So now rafs family has to relocate?" i asked Fowler solemnly.

"Yes." Fowler replied who was equally displeased.

"But where? In jasper still i hope?" I said.

"We will just have to see, I'll try to sort this out." He said placing a hand on my shoulder before leaving but by his tone it sounded as though he had a lot of work to do to make that a reality. I watched the elevator doors close on him as i turned and sat on the edge of where i had broke the railings, bulkhead and smokescreen stood close by.

"So what was your clash with Silas like?" Arcee asked all three of us as i instantly stood back up.

"Well it's like this Arcee, I'm being totally awesome" i bragged but i joked, "and being all around perfect like and then this guy." I pointed a hard finger in smokescreens direction, "comes in and is all like 'assist what the new guys for'" i impersonated him the most obnoxious way i could, oh and i gave him a girly voice heh. "But yeah in the end Silas retreated and smokescreen took cover behind me because you know i am totally his hero now ya know like a heavenly light fell upon me I'm **that **awesome." I continued to joke but i was getting a reaction from smokescreen at the same time.

"I did not; you looked as though you were going to go into stasis when Silas fired that missile." Smokescreen argued.

"Yeah..." i then said as i looked to the floor and sighed, making it obvious something was bothering me.

"What's wrong?" Arcee was the first to ask.

"I was...going to terminate him." I said.

"Why did you want to?" Arcee said as she approached me closer and she spoke gently too.

"Well think about it, Megatron has everything for an army, Silas had one thing to offer, it failed. So i thought i could..." i trailed off at that point. "I could give him a quick death..." I then kind of averted my eyes from everyone as i revealed that.

Arcee then placed a hand my shoulder, "it was not out of revenge or a grudge, it was out of selflessness, and don't feel as though you were doing it for all the wrong reasons, Silas got what was coming to him everything up to this point was from his own doing."

"Still instead of project Damocles couldn't he have invented warp drive instead?" Although that was intended as a joke i still stated it solemnly.

"We can only hope that from Silas's mistakes we can learn from them." Dad said.

"such as 'you can't bring back your dead friends when you're in trouble yourself, you should've thought of that earlier you jerk' and 'being an overpowering dictator can lead to insanity as well as being big headed' and 'stealing technology like a Borg is lazy' just to name a few." I shrugged.

"Let's not dwell on it anymore." Ratchet stated not comfortable with the subject.

"At least now the threat of mech no longer lingers this world, nor do any more demons linger." Dad said looking in my direction.

True, and i can finally move on, "which reminds me I'm going to help raf in packing." I said.

"I think your government have got that covered." Arcee said.

"Well i gotta do something, I'm wide awake." I said, my body clock was definitely messed up.

* * *

**A/N finally made a chapter where bulkhead and Ellen could have a conversation lol :P**

**what do you think of her first robot fight?  
**

**next up is 'legacy' Ellen gets a vehicle form as well as experiencing being a car lol, her and jack discuss 'relationships' a chance to finally explain Ellens 'status' on that, i thought i would explain that mainly from the suggestions of 'Ellen' pairings, and i love how you guys want her to be apart of that but...well I'll explain in the next chapter ^_^;  
**

**by the way you see the image used for this story? its basically a really basic look for Ellen but doesn't really do her justice i feel, so if anyone feels up to it and you don't have to but can anyone design a better version? you know a design similar to that of 'prime' and her face is the same (Except smaller eyes lol because she looks about two in that pic) but yeah if anyone can i would really appreciate it :D  
**


	45. Discussions and a Vehicle Mode

**Discussions and a Vehicle Mode**

It was about a day and half since the return of silas, for one last time, to my knowledge anyway. I had been helping raf and his family pack, since there location was revealed to the decepticons, a little close to home as well, raf had many siblings, he wasn't kidding, his mom was nice but with a large family she was a very firm woman, i don't blame her.

The move was handy too, the heavy boxes was keeping my human body in shape, though i felt for raf, no one likes to move all of a sudden after being in a place for so long and getting used to your neighbours and surroundings.

I don't know where he will be moved to but i'm worried it'll be in a different state, this is for his families safety as well as his but i wish it didn't have to be like this, but i wonder, if they have found raf, jack and miko are equally as close, what if the government decides that it would be best if they were re-located too? But i also wonder if they know that the 'civilians' who agent fowler claimed to General Bryce are working with the Autobots are revealed to be children? I was barely the exception.

Allot of similar questions were occupying my mind as i sat on the med table where my 'starlight' form lay.

Ratchet was just tinkering with her so that i may scan a vehicle mode, I've always wanted to pick out a new car for myself but not in this concept, hmm i wonder which would suit me best? Something cool, but not in your face, but slick.

"There, all done." Ratchet said.

"I know you scan through your optics but how would i go about that in the first place?" i asked.

"It works in a similar sense to when humans think about memories; it is of mere command of thought, for example 'vehicle scan'." He said.

"I think i get it." I said scratching my head.

"I'll finish up here; go see if Optimus has finished decoding those co-ordinates." He said as he shooed me away.

"Sure." I said.

* * *

Naturally dad was at the computer tapping away, i could hear my footsteps echo as i entered the room, apart from Dad and Ratchet everyone else was out, but saying that i could still feel the tension. Dad's helm slightly twitched aware of my presence as i made my way up the stairs, i kept my vision on the screen as long length paragraphs of alien encryption passed like a blur, i couldn't keep up to say the least.

His intensive look on the screen made me slightly hesitant to ask but i was curious myself, "Hey big guy, doc ock wants a report." I said.

But despite his concentration he was able to answer, "I am near the half way point of decoding the next set of co-ordinates, but right now our main focus is our energon supply, something that we are once again low on." He said.

Everyone is scouting for energon huh? Pairs normally, "So who's smokescreen with?" i asked.

"Bumblebee." He confirmed as quickly as a blink.

"Okay well there both fast." I said thinking of the only thing they have in common as well as their age, my eyes then averted to the couch! Okay i may have just had a small heart attack as Jack was unexpectedly sitting on the couch, i didn't notice him! And he was so quiet! We need a doorman or something just to announce everyone who comes and goes. "H-Hey jack." I said warily.

"Hey." He said sluggishly.

I leapt over the couch as i sat next to him, he had a stern look on his face, "_why so serious?_" i said to him mimicking the joker.

"Just bored, I've been here for fifteen minutes, the hospitality is terrible" He jested.

I then stood up on the couch, "my apologizes your majesty, cybertronians don't quite meet your standards? Well i need a hand in picking out a vehicle mode since 'starlight' can scan vehicles now."

"Sure I'll help, but i have a feeling this is going to take longer the smokescreens, you seem the picky type." He said.

"I am not. I just need something that looks just right, fits the list from what i expect" i said.

"Translation: picky" jack confirmed.

"Alternate translation: shut up jack." I retaliated with.

* * *

Now in 'Starlight' mode, me and jack took cover on the same Cliffside that we used when helping smokescreen with a vehicle mode and traffic was no better maybe worse, "at least smokescreen got at least a couple of cars go by." I said leaning my face into my hand, i was on my front just like last time except i just realized the Cliffside was much less roomy.

Jack was in the same position as me as he scratched his head, "Hey Ellen, can i ask you a personal question?" he said.

"You've always asked me a personal question." I teased.

"Is that a yes?" he teased back.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged looking down the motorway.

"Have you...ever had, ya know...a relationship?" he asked.

I whipped my head to him, a random question, i was actually expecting him to ask if my cat is still alive, "Well...no." i started scratching my helm as jack did, "and it's not that i haven't been asked or anything it's just i don't...feel any attraction...to anyone, be it male or female" I said.

"Really? Nothing?" he said tilting his head.

I shook my head.

"That's...kind of sad." He said.

I frowned at him slightly, "why? I don't think so, this is how i am...that doesn't make you look at me any different does it?" i said dropping my tone slightly.

"No, no, i guess i find it sad because i don't feel that way, how i feel towards sierra, but this is how you feel, and if your happy with that, that's fine...sorry if i offended you." He said.

"its fine i had a similar talk with someone about how many kids people should have, she said you should have at least two as she believes it's better to have siblings as you may feel lonely as an only child, but then again you don't know any different because you've always been an only child and are content with that life." I said.

"The thought of having a brother or sister has never crossed my mind." Jack said thinking, "but i guess jerks like Vince have put that waayyyy at the back of my head." He jested.

"Yeah neither have i especially when my cousins visit me." I shuddered, "hey jack is there a word for it?" i said.

"Word for what?" he said.

"You know, my lacking of attraction?" i said.

"Erm...asexual?" jack said.

"Isn't that for plants?" i said.

"It's for people too, we were studying it in science remember?" he said.

"E-r i think i may have been daydreaming in that lesson." I said awkwardly.

"Have you ever tried to...ya know, make sure?" he then asked, slightly blushing.

I then gave him a slight suspicious look, "what do you mean by 'make sure'?" i said raising an accusing eyebrow at him.

"You know like, kiss a boy...or girl." He laughed awkwardly.

"Well yeah, ya know just to be sure, i mean it could not be by first sight it could be triggered by something else, a 'physical' gesture like a kiss, and i have done so, but there is nothing there." I said shaking my head.

"How about cybertronians? Feel anything for them?" he teased.

"Jack! Don't be gross!" i scolded.

"You haven't answered my question." He teased again attempting to push me.

"No, call me weird but i'm not really into interstellar relationships" i said.

"I was only teasing." He said.

"I know, this is like your way of vengeance for every joke I've made towards you." i said.

"So must be annoying when they hit on ya." He started back up again.

"How do you know they even do that?" i scoffed.

"Well...why wouldn't they?" he said slightly smiling.

A grin formed on my mouth as i then turned to him, "Why would **you**?" i then asked putting him on the spot.

"Well you know, you've got a nice personality." He started as i stopped him by raising a hand to his face and shaking a finger in his face.

"Oh i know that one." I stated.

"What?" he said in a slight laugh.

"Yeah a nice personality means i'm protected by Greenpeace." I concluded.

"Okay fine you've got a nice natural look to you too, but would it kill you to fix yourself up a bit" He said.

I then pointed to the horizon, "you see that sun?" i asked.

"Yeah?" he said knowing where this was going but still sounding amused.

"You're going to see it rise twice if you don't shut up." I threatened.

He laughed lightly, "What about me?" he then asked.

"What do you mean?" i asked blinking.

"Say if you **had** some kind of attraction towards men, what do you think girls would want in a man?" he asked.

"well it all depends some woman like some things and other woman like something else, like those who like what a man looks like, mainly in upper torso if you know what i mean?" i said though i spoke seriously.

Jack then started flexing, "jack your fine." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Anyway there are woman who like their men to be a little forceful and some who like the soft caring type, i can't really say because you know i don't really know myself." I shrugged. "But it's what many have told me."

"What type would i be?" he asked.

"You?" i said as i started thinking about him as a whole, "well you're the responsible type...most of the time, and i think because of that you'd do everything to make 'that person' happy, and you listen, allot of my friends seem to like that in a dude, you're not forceful like Vince but you are more...when it comes to being provoked you're not violent but you are assertive." I said as jack looked pretty pleased with himself, "but you are a dope sometimes and you try to impress if it means going on a date with sierra." I said poking him.

"Hey no man handling." He said.

"That wasn't man handling that was poking i always shove you about anyway, so this time i poked you." I said.

"Sure it was." He said as we then lent on our hands making puffing sounds of air escaping us, traffic was dead well a garbage truck passed on by at that moment.

Jack slightly turned his head to me with a 'not trying to mock' smile, "what are you trying to say? I'm fat?" i jested threateningly.

"Well you said you wanted to help out." He jested back lightly.

"As the garbage femme?! I'd rather give ratchet a car wax..." i said instantly regretting that last comment as we both shuddered. "Quickly look for a distraction!" i cried.

Jack whipped his head down the motorway, "er, motorcycle?" he said.

I gave him a stern look, "yeah for each foot maybe." I said rolling my optics.

"4x4?" he said he would slightly cringe each time in fear of my response.

"Too bulky." I huffed.

"Mercedes?" he said.

"Looks too...decepticon-ish." I said emphasis on the 'ish'

"Monster truck?" he said, okay now he's doing it on purpose.

"Oh sure I'll just drive up to school in it yeah?" i said.

"A hummer?" he said.

I lay my head into the ground in defeat and moaned slightly, "jasper why have you forsaken meeee!" i cried.

"Hold on, what about that one?" jack said pointing sounding serious this time.

"If it's a tank this time i swear to..." i then stopped as i saw the passing car coming down the road, "hey now that is nice and it looks like it does a fair speed."

"Yeah and its going to go if you don't scan it fast!" jack cried continuing to point as though my shooting target.

"Uh...uh...scan, scan." I said to myself as i figured out this 'power of thought' thing. I looked at it as i tried to summon every ounce of whatever the hell it was i was attempting to do, i saw something in my mind it was a choice of actions amongst them was scanning vehicles as i focused on that and on cue a shot of light came from my optics as it proceeded to scan the vehicle.

As quick as it was freaky, i had scanned the vehicle "O-Okay i'm glad i only do that once...well for me anyway." I said holding my helm.

"Come on let's try your new transformation out." Jack said standing up.

"A quick test drive perhaps?" I said to him as he nodded, i looked at my hands as i did to my whole body, "Now i have to figure out how to transform." I said looking to jack for answers.

"You've seen them do it a million times." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah but i don't exactly write a step by step guide for future reference." I argued.

"It can't be that hard." He smugly said.

* * *

Well it was...for me and i kind of freaked out too, as my girlish screams would tell you, mainly because my vision was from the dash board, but i could see the road ahead of me and i could turn my vision at a 360 degree angle. i could see the inside out my vehicle form, jack, what was at the back of me, the front of the hood and beside that my voice was emanating from it too and echoed inside, but i think the most freakiest thing about this was that i...had a passenger, jack was sitting inside me...that alone makes me cringe...as well as thoughts of vulgar jokes, and i could feel him on my seats...i could feel my **seats** that's weird, I'm not even going to theorize a logical explanation, my head will explode.

When we started off trying to drive it was all through thought as well, as i looked at the wheel, clutch and what not, it was rusty to start with and i practiced off road, but I'm nearly there...kind of...i nearly run over something...well a species...it was a pretty big squirrel I'll say that...okay, okay! It was an elderly woman! But I'll do better!

* * *

Anyway because of that 'event that will not be spoke of again' we had both returned back to base as i came driving in with my new look, i didn't even attempt to open my door for jack as Ratchet, Arcee and Bulkhead were watching me, (though dad looked over his shoulder slightly then back to the screen) and jack got that message and got himself out, and with every ounce of strength i focused on a perfect transformation...i managed it but my body sounded rusty in doing so.

"It's like watching a sparkling." Arcee jested.

"Your one to talk, considering you could be **mistaken **for a sparkling." I retaliated back.

When i scanned the vehicle and transformed, parts of my Armour had shifted and changed in certain places like the doors were tucked under my arms, my chest plates made up the hood and headlights but still had that 'bust' look to them, the wheels were on the bottom back of my legs, i like the way they spin when you walk heh, every other bit of Armour was formed parts of the vehicle as well as some seats within me...great for storage i suppose.

"Anyway, what do you think?" i said twirling.

"Not too flashy, you have my approval." Arcee said.

"What's the speed?" bulkhead asked.

"About 185 miles per hour, don't think I'll be topping that with **my** driving skills." I said.

"Faster than me and that's the only thing that matters" bulkhead jested.

"Ratchet?" i then said in his direction, he had much more of a distance between us but he heard me.

"Yes, yes very nice." He mumbled.

"Thanks." I said side stepping up to dad, "what do you think?" i asked tapping him on the arm.

He did that thing where he stares at you for the longest of time, that judging look urgh. "You look lovely in any form." He finally said patting me on the head.

"You had to look me over to come to that conclusion?" I moaned kicking him in the leg.

* * *

Jack was in Ratchets quarters with me as i was human yet again, it wasn't as weird anymore each time i went through the process.

"Hey jack?" i said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you think i should 'make sure' with you?" i asked.

"y-you mean like a kiss?" he said a slight form of a blush creeped onto his cheeks, though with me being a Vulcan and all i wasn't that bothered, i'm merely curious.

"yeah." I simply said.

"w-what if, i ended up liking you?" he asked.

"You'll get over me." I jested grinning.

He lightly shrugged as he awkwardly approached me and we kind of were undecided of which way to go.

"H-How about you, you go that...

"And I'll go this..." we both said other the top of each other.

We leaned close into each others lips as we closed our eyes, then his lips connected with mine, however it was as i expected there was nothing there, i care deeply for jack but not this way, he knew this as well as we both retracted.

I looked on at him sadly as i felt i had hurt him as the kiss was empty of affection, "It's okay, I'm not hurt you wanted to make sure and that's fine." He said.

I instead pulled him into a hug, "you're a great friend jack." I told him as i felt his arms around my shoulders.

"I know." he jested patting my back and i then kicked him in the knee in response.

* * *

**A/N yep that's right she is...but maybe smokescreen can still attempt to hit on her lol**

**This is Ellen's Vehicle mode its a Noble M15, i was going by look alone :) just type into Google images and there ya go.  
**

**if you wanna check out Ellen's body look check out my deviantart page, my name is belle-izumi its in my scrapbook :)**

**combine her body and the picture for this fic and you can hopefully get a clearer image of her look ;)  
**

**anyway i apologize to all those pairing Ellen up with possible boyfriends,  
but doesn't mean I'll stop the awkward romance maybe knockout will hit on her next? maybe starscream? ;D  
**

**thank you and don't forget to review...hehe it rhymes...sorta  
**


	46. Legacy

**A/N its been nearly two weeks since i last updated :S my bad but you know how it is, work, friends, family :)  
**

* * *

**Legacy **

With that sorted, i returned back to the main hall, i stretched as you would in the morning and got back to seeing at a human eye view, all this changing form constantly is **mentally **tiring, screw the 'fleshbag' comments i was born to be human and nothing will convince me to be otherwise, i only say this as my main goal in life is to prove the possibilities of humanity, sure we have limits but I'll prove we're capable of much more...well until i'm older anyway and until then I'll just use the 'crutch' for now.

Anyway enough with my rant I'm just getting used to change that's all, so i think it's starting to take its toll i'm actually feeling a bit grumpy too as in i can't seem to bite my tongue as i usually would. "So is this just a day of energon searching?" i then said to anybody in the room, mainly Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and dad who were present.

"Well bulkhead and i haven't managed to find any, bumblebee and smokescreen are still out and ratchet is looking out for any iacon beacons." Arcee shrugged.

"In short you're on standby." I said.

"exactly." She sighed, i shrugged as i went up the stairs to join jack who he himself was 'standing by' as he kicked his feet, i sighed long as i lent on the railing, the side that i hadn't broken that is.

"Looks like it's just you and me today jack." I said to him tiredly.

"Looks that way." He said.

Just then a shriek of tyres came into base as bumblebee came swerving in panicked as smokescreen came swerving in for the thrill of it. They both transformed as bumblebee beeped frantically that fast i had no idea what he was saying, "wait, someone saw you? You made contact?" Arcee questioned furrowing her brow as she tried to figure out bee's fast speech as well.

Bumblebee beeped some more, "smokescreen? Revealed himself to a human?!" Arcee yelled shooting daggered optics at the fresh recruit.

"Hey thanks pal." Smokescreen sarcastically teased to bumblebee nudging him in the side.

Bumblebee then cupped a hand around his cheek as he beeped quietly for smokescreen to not hear, "**and **the human got photographic evidence of our existence?!" Ratchet exclaimed, whipping himself from the screen.

I facepalmed, "how did that happen anyway? Were there decepticons?" i asked.

Smokescreen flapped his hand in a 'shooing' motion as he made a raspberry sound, "nahhh, this human was in my way when i was driving, i mean i politely moved out of the way but we both swerved to the side in a stop so then this human comes out wielding a piece of scrap metal and suddenly it's **my** fault, so this guy threatens to lay the smack down on my alt form so i just put him in his place and challenged him back. It was pretty funny though what did he expect to do with that stick?" he laughed mockingly.

"**Actually smokescreen was doing over a hundred miles per hour and he went on the wrong side of the road." **Bumblebee quickly added, getting another 'dude really?' expression from smokescreen.

"Well no wonder he threatened to smash your mirrors in, take into account that he nearly had a collision with you." I said in an almost hiss, yeah i am definitely feeling 'mentally' tired from changing back and forth, better have a day break.

"Oh come on that wouldn't have happened." He shrugged.

"Urgh..." i growled under my breath.

"that is enough." Dad then said giving me a long stare. i gave him a hard stare back as i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"h-hey come on El...We'll check the internet for these photos." Jack said to me quietly.

"Huh?" i said to him as if i was offended somehow, "O-Oh yeah sure." I said sitting down on a chair as jack checked the computers.

"Hey you're not mad at me are ya?" Smokescreen asked generally concerned.

I held my head slightly as i lazily looked at him, "Were you actually concentrating on the road? Despite your speed?" i asked.

"Yeah! I mean, well i...there's just so much road...i didn't think it was a two way system." He said with slight guilt.

"oh." I said relaxing my grumpy expression, _"He didn't know?" _i thought lightly.

"That is not the point, you don't act as you please on this planet!" Ratchet scolded.

"Found it!" jack announced, "Old road rage didn't waste any time posting your mug shots, raf will scrub this as soon as he's back from house hunting." Jack said.

"Is this what you learned while serving alpha Trion?! I highly doubt that he would condole such irresponsible behavior." Ratchet continued to scold.

"Blowing your cover is not okay." Arcee added.

"Sorry guys i know i really messed up." He said though it didn't sound too convincing.

"While ratchet and Arcee are correct, i believe we are all equally responsible for this incident." Dad said adding himself to the conversation.

"Us?!" Arcee exclaimed.

"How?!" ratchet moaned like a toddler.

"We weren't even there!" bulkhead said.

"**nope." **Bee said.

"Well, bee was." Bulkhead added sneakily.

"**Shuuut uuuuuuuup" **bee scolded elbowing bulkhead in the stomach.

"How can you blame them for smokescreen threatening a civilian?" i said.

"Our recent efforts have been so intensively focused on averting crisis that we have overlooked simple matters, such as teaching smokescreen how to best function on this planet, it is an oversight that must be corrected." Dad said.

"So threatening each other on cybertron is how you 'normally' function right? Because i think its basic common sense really." I sarcastically remarked under my breath.

"Optimus I'm honored to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make things right to make you proud." Smokescreen said, this time it was convincing the way he said that, he generally wants to be acknowledged.

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is from a human." Dad said.

"Smokescreen gets his own partner?" Arcee said raising an eyebrow at him.

"_Hmmm, smokescreen and sierra? Smokescreen and Vince? Smokescreen and fowler? He-he no I'm going too far now heh." _ I thought shaking my head.

"p-lease isn't having three humans here enough?" ratchet stated as every eye and optic gave him a long look, "pfft." He said giving everyone wondering optics as he groaned and turned around, well that's ratchets input.

"I was referring to one already among us." Dad said looking at jack, who stood closer by.

"Er...sure Optimus, erm robots in disguise, traffic laws, don't beat down humans. I can bring smokescreen up to speed." Jack said accepting the role of 'teacher'.

"Moses wander the desert for about forty years." I jested in jacks direction.

Bulkhead put a hand on smokescreens shoulder, "we've all put in kerbside duty, part of the gig." He said.

"You coming?" jack asked me.

"Nah it's like training a dog, you can't have two people teaching him things both at once." I said, as well as i just wanted to rest.

Jack shrugged as he climbed down the stair ladder, "then let's go for a drive, teach." Smokescreen said transforming and jack got inside; he then drove out leaving skid marks and swerving slightly.

"Optimus with all due respect agent fowler is out relocating rafs family because the cons discovered where he lives, meanwhile smokescreen, _in all his wisdom, _chooses a vehicle mode with screaming double thirty eights on the doors making him an easy target, I'd be lying if i said i wasn't more than concerned about jacks safety." Arcee said, tone full of worry.

"Nonetheless, the fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction, i believe that smokescreens spark is in the right place and that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity." Dad stated seriously.

"And on cue i felt a shudder up my spine." I said, as i then climbed down the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Arcee asked, i felt slightly wary as she hovered over me suddenly.

"Fix my bikes paint job." I said looking at her suspiciously.

"Did you drive into a lamppost again?" She asked though she would normally make a joke out of that she sounded like jacks mom.

"No, there's just some...scratches" i said.

"I'll give you a hand." She offered.

"n-no that's alright i can do it, it'll take a few minutes." I said no way am i going to show that to Arcee. But out of curiosity i asked, "Why?" i said furrowing my brow in suspicion.

"What?" Arcee said stepping back a bit.

"You want to help me with my personal problems...why?" i said again as though interrogating the enemy.

"w-well, jacks out with smokescreen, i have some time to spare, i thought we could...enjoy one another's company." She said formally.

"Feeling left out?" i asked.

Arcee folded her arms, "no, it's just that my concern for jack right now is making me feel as though i should be..." She started.

"Sorry Arcee if this were another time, I'd like to hang out with you but this is something 'personal'" i said, the color in her optics dimmed ever so slightly but i didn't understand why

* * *

I knelt down with a bucket and sponge, my knees were soaked and my hands started to have that weird 'wrinkled' feel to it urgh, i hate that feeling. i rubbed the sponge over the scratched marked, i then rinsed it and dried it, then applied some wax to it, then with a specially formed pen went over the scratch marks, but with most products they fail to keep there word 'scratch mark free in one use' my ass. But it helps I'll give it that, when you go over the whole thing a hundred times! May need a buffer...

"the paints going to fade eventually don't you think?" I then heard as i dived onto my bike as a defensive response. "What are you hiding?" Arcee asked moving closer towards me.

"Nothing...do you mind...i need a buffer." I said rather grumpily.

"Just show it to me i won't say anything." She said lightly, i think we had switched personalities.

"That's not the point it's...degrading." I said turning my head to the floor.

"Come on." She said as if encouraging a small child.

I sighed as i showed her the markings, not giving her eye contact as my lip curled, "let me guess...Vince?" she said.

"Yeah..." i flatly said.

"Is that all?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" i said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I mean the 'yeah' by itself, isn't there anything you'd like to expand?" she said.

"Like what?" i inquired.

"Like expressing how you feel about this in general, i express all the time what I'm feeling you know that." She jested, though she still remained tense.

"Not now though." I said.

"i could, if you did the same." She offered.

I then looked past Arcee, to my left and then to my right, i pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm sure there's some kind of humanity in there somewhere but..." i started off calmly but then i just blew, "ooooh who am i kidding to put it bluntly he's...a douche!" i vented i rarely get angry mainly because it's that kind of anger that builds up overtime and eventually escapes you, "my god never have i met someone as empty headed and, and shallow, arrogant i-i mean I'm normally optimistic with people like him, i try to think that its merely a phase or there's trouble at home or something but i can't help but want to pop his head off between my fingers...arghhhhh!" i threw my arms up.

"Better?" Arcee said patiently watching my outburst.

"y-yeah." I said breathing fast, then let my heart steady as i cleared my throat, "now you." I said in a calm tone.

Arcee sighed, "Smokescreens too...childish for me." She said kneeling down, "why can he not see, our situation, that this is a time of war, not a chance for thrill or to build up his rank in a matter of cycles?" she said.

I started scrubbing my bike again, "he's never seen war...not really, he still focuses on his dreams his goals, and to be acknowledged especially by dad. But i understand what's so frustrating, i mean, the lack of concentration, times when he needs to be focused and serious, but he is passionate I'll give him that. I mean he must be the only autobot to have not witnessed war. Making him still have that kind of 'life' to him if you get me?" I said.

"Life to him?" Arcee said.

"Every one of you have been hardened by war, in some way. Constant loss of comrades, that sense of personal failure, loss of hope, i don't feel as though smokescreen has experienced this, i don't know I'm just theorizing here." I said.

Arcee looked to her feet as her optics wandered she then clenched her fists in frustration as she then sighed long, "i can tolerate him for now, but he needs to learn the seriousness of this, and if he doesn't learn it soon, I'm going to have to tell him straight." Arcee said in a threatening tone. There was a pause between us as Arcee looked deep in thought; she then glanced my way, "Here I'll help you with that." She said as her expression softened.

"Thanks." I said lightly back at her as i smiled too.

* * *

With that finally done and with the relieve of some anger, i stood by Arcee as we looked the computer screen over, "nothing yet then?" i said to her.

"No, we would've heard something by now if that was the case...So erm." She then stopped herself.

"What?" i asked.

"I was wondering how to know you." She said scratching her head.

"We know each other don't we?" i said puzzled.

"No i mean we've 'known' each other for a while but we don't 'know' each other, if we're going to be friends in training we've got to start with the basics like what's your favourite colour?" she said.

"Oh, that kind of get to know...erm well i have a few favourites but I'd say blue." She said.

"Got it." She said as it looked like she noted that in her processor, "favourite...er, thing to eat?" she asked.

"Ooooh i don't know i have lots but i'm tied between steak and spaghetti bolognaise." I said deep in mental battle.

"Right." She said.

"Now I'll ask you some, what's **your **favourite colour?" I asked.

She then spoke a word in cybertronian, though i don't understand the word or phrase this one i didn't know. "Is that the colour?" i asked tilting my head.

"Yes, but i don't know if humans can see such a colour." She said.

"Sounds cool though." I said. "Now what's the most high grade energon you've had?" I asked, might as well i want some dirt on her.

She then snickered slightly, "oh back on cybertron, when i was in my younger years i once had so much i found myself riding a driller." she said.

i head whipped around "Have you told jack this?!" i asked slightly stunned Arcee had a sense of thrill once, when intoxicated of course.

"No." She said flatly.

"Keeping up appearances huh?" i said.

"Setting an example." she defended.

"Oh sure." I sarcastically stated.

Roaring of engines entered base as smokescreen came swerving into base, roars of laughter came from smokescreen and jack. "Ha, ha! I am **so** posting this tonight!" jack exclaimed holding his phone in his hand then the both of them went into another fit of laughter. "Arcee, Ellen check out Vinces car." Jack said pointing his phone upwards.

"The bully." Arcee said kneeling down to have a look.

He then showed it to me, vinces car was drowned in greasy burgers, that much so i couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, but placed a hand over my mouth, "oh erm...a waste of a good batch of heart attacks don't you think?" i said still with a hand over my mouth.

Jack then placed the phone in front of his face, "hey Vince, did you want **fries **with that?" he said as he and smokescreen started laughing again.

"Let me get this straight." Arcee started standing to her full height again. "So you taught smokescreen everything he never needed to know about fast food."

"He passed drivers Ed, work hard play hard." Jack said walking away.

"Yeah er, no humans were harmed in the making of these photos...honest" Smokescreen added following him.

"I have a feeling some bad stuff is about to go down." I expressed.

"i share that feeling." Arcee added.

* * *

The next morning i was at the computer screen watching dad type like a maniac, my mood was better, a good rest of the mind did me some good, however i think I'm only human at base today, unless i missed that memo. "How do you decode this stuff anyway?" i asked.

"Different languages and scripts, digit, or symbol is assigned a unique numeric value that applies across different platforms." He then glanced my way for a single second, "are you confused?" he lightly jested.

"Pfft, o-of course that's how you do it, by whatever you just explained." I said as i continued to watch his hands. "Can you do my homework?" i asked sticking a tongue out and winking.

"Alpha Trion is more refined in such a task; my optics could not keep up with his digits." He said lightly.

"What can you tell me about him." i asked, sure Alpha Trion was mentioned, mostly referenced or given a basic description, but not really in depth.

"He existed during the first days of cybertron's birth, a first generation child of primus." He said still decoding.

"Damnnnnnn! So...if i told him to act his age would he die?" i jested.

"I think he'd tell you to respect your elders." He chuckled.

"I do! ...eventually." i said awkwardly.

"Yes,"He was a member of the thirteen wasn't he?" and the guardian of the covenant of primus as well as the reality being quill." He said.

"When i think quill i think a giant feather." I said scratching my head.

"Naturally that is how they are portrayed on earth." He said.

"Does he sound like George takei?" i asked.

"Sorry?" he said.

"Nothing, anyway tell me more about this decoding stuff." I said slapping the keyboard, as a lucky hit a slight high pitched beeping sound was made as a small section of the co-ordinates appeared and was then added to the working set.

Dad looked at me unsure, "i guess...that was the right one?" i said as dad got back to decoding. "You're **welcome**" i sighed.

* * *

It was a good twenty minutes and still the decoding was going on, it was a hypnotising process and at one point i nearly fell asleep.

"I am nearly finished decoding the next set iacon co-ordinates." Dad then stated, as i rubbed my eyes, but then a high pitched beeping came to the side of us as i drowsily looked in that direction.

"You may not need to complete your task Optimus." Ratchet said as a picture of the globe appeared on screen and a yellow ripple appeared over a certain area.

"An iacon homing beacon." Dad confirmed.

"It seems the decepticons have already excavated the next relic." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet. Triangulate co-ordinates and activate the groundbridge." Dad said as ratchet made his way over to the lever, he activated the groundbridge as dad made his way over meeting with, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Bring on the cons." Bulkhead announced punching a fist into his palm.

"Where is smokescreen?" Dad asked looking around.

"Out training again with jack." Arcee said in an almost sigh, ah i did miss the memo.

"We cannot wait. Autobots! Transform and roll out!" he announced as all did and drove through the groundbridge as normal.

Me and Ratch were left in the room with the ambient sounds, "I'll be in your quarters." I said a bit sleepily, no one at base except ratchet and he looks to focused for casual banter so might as well do some customising on 'starlight'.

* * *

"hereeee we are, born to kings we're the princes of the universeeeeeeeeeee!" i sang a queen number, as i started spray painting my robotic form, i added a single blue streak just below the neck collar, it just looked as though it was missing something, okay now it looks perfect. "I am immortal i have inside me blood of kings!" i continued to sing i don't know it suited the situation, either that or i had recently watched highlander. "I have no rival no man can be my equalllllllllll! Take me to the future of you allllllllllllll!" i then started playing an invisible guitar, normal right? "borrrrrrrrrrnnnnn to be kingssssss princes of the uni-verse, fighting and freeeeeee got your world in my hands, i'm here for your love and I'll make that standdddd! We were born to be princes..."

"Ellen! Keep it down!" Ratchet cried from down the hallway.

So instead i whispered (though not as epic now) "no man can understand, my power is in my own hands, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, people talk about you, people say you've had your day, i'm a man that will go far, fly the moon and reach for the stars, with my sword and head held highhhhhhh gotta past the test, first timeee..." I finished sliding on my knees. "Urgh, ratchet...what a blue blooded buzz kill..." i commented, whispering a song that's supposed to be loud takes away the adrenaline.

So i cleaned up and continued to mumble the song, "i know that people talk about me, i here it every day, but i can prove them wrong cos i'm right first timeee..." then i stopped as a slight dimming glow came from the outline of ratchet's doorway, i looked down the hall as it stopped on my approach, i was about to head back in to finish up cleaning but i heard echoed voices, mainly Ratchet's frantic speech, and so i headed for the hall. I walked past the relics as the star saber yet again started to glow as i suspected was the source of the glowing.

I opened the vault as i picked it up, the mech from before didn't speak but i got the sign, "i am unsure of their precise location but i can bridge you to the arrival co-ordinates." I heard ratchet say as i entered the room.

"What's happening?" i asked, as i placed the star saber behind my back, i wanted to be sure of the situation.

"Jack and smokescreen are in peril, smokescreen has been captured by megatron and jack is being pursued by an insecticon!"He said, his voice slightly broke when he said 'jack' and 'insecticon'

"What? Why are they there? Why would jack put himself in the battlefield like that? Why did you send smokescreen alone? I could've gone with him." i asked instantly confused.

"It doesn't matter how what matters is we need to save them." Arcee said sternly.

"Megatron..." i said quietly looking at the star saber. As Ratchet activated the groundbridge i bit my lip slightly, "wait." I said as i ran up to the group more specifically dad, "here." I said slightly showing him the sword.

He looked me up and down as he blinked confused.

"Take it." I said.

"I cannot comprehend why you would..." he started.

"Stop asking questions, my friend could die and if i can best the chances of his safe rescue I'll take it!" i practically screamed at him, o-oh i must be feeling more anxious then i thought...weird. I changed my tone in realization to this, "y-you take it, it's wasted on me, I've barely used it...there would be less casualties if you did." I said. I then looked at it, 'pass it on' better say the name of whoever i'm giving it to, make it official, though it'll probably sound cheesy "i give this to you, Optimus prime." I said pointing it in his direction; as expected it started to glow and not just glow it had a blue smoky aura surrounding it too every time it moved, it then floated from my hand as it hovered in dads face dad took grip of it and in an instance it transformed to its full size again as it was on cybertron. "it is a kickass weapon, it cuts through anything like you wouldn't believe..." i said reminiscing about the tree in the forest as well as the mech experiment, "but i don't know how to use the extent of its power, you know since..." i then stopped and laughed awkwardly.

"I..." dad started with a tinge of guilt.

"It's fine i know why you didn't, besides i have a robot form now, i can help and that's all i wanted. It was only by that it came to me in the first place...it was meant for you." I said, short but sweet, at least i got to hold it.

He nodded at me as he acknowledged the weapon as his own now, "i will show a projection of what it is truly capable of, when i return." He said as with him taking lead, they ran through the groundbridge, i sighed as we now play the waiting game.

"How do **you **know that it's powerful?!" Ratchet demanded.

I sighed as i drooped my shoulders, "i-i was j-just saying, ya know w-why wouldn't it be powerful? It's a sword of the primes duh!" i said making it look like Ratchet was in the wrong here.

* * *

Naturally i was worried for jacks safety and smokescreens but of course if there was something wrong they would have contacted at groundbridge, but i hadn't left my spot since...though it was tempting to go out on the field...no, I'm back up unless I'm told otherwise...they'll be fine.

What was jack thinking? Did he...follow smokescreen or something, like what miko would do? I can't really picture jack sneaking behind smokescreen. By chance perhaps? ...yes i know, smokescreen probably invited him along, but i can't jump to conclusions and then look like a dumbass when making the wrong accusation, but even now, the longer i stand here thinking about that more possible reason the more my blood boils, i think it's because I've never known an autobot to put a human in danger, intentionally anyway...well the twins probably could've but they were never allowed to work alongside a human to get the chance.

W-well maybe now smokescreen...

I was that distracted from my thoughts i didn't notice a green flash before me as the guys had returned, with jack. I ran up to him as i took grip of his shoulders and shook him lightly, "what were you..." i started.

"How epic was that?!" smokescreen announced drowning my words, "I saw it with my own optics." He started spinning about in the air and looked as though he wielded a sword, "but i still don't believe it." He said in awe.

"You know what i don't believe?" Arcee said confronting him. "After everything you've been told, you **still **put a human at risk." So it's true...

"Arcee it wasn't his fault, i shouldn't have..." jack started.

"Don't even start with me!" Arcee snapped at him, "We'll talk tomorrow! Send jack home." She said to Ratchet as an order.

"w-whu..." jack started but then sighed in defeat to a pointless argued. He then turned toward the groundbridge, he stopped at the start of the run as he looked at smokescreen.

"Green for go." Smokescreen said to him, i nodded to him briefly as the tension was that thick there was no time for anything else, and with that he was gone, sounds like I'll be the only human for a while...

I then cringed as there was brief moment of dangerous silence, but then Arcee whipped her head at smokescreen, "We've been in need of another autobot in our ranks not another **child**." Arcee stated sternly.

"Look Arcee i was wrong and I'm sorry...again." smokescreen said "and if you need to kick me off team prime..." he started

"Disregard for human safety or **anyone's** safety, will not be tolerated." Dad said holding the star saber to the ground making note of its glory, "do you understand?" he sternly said.

"Fully, sir." Smokescreen said, i cringed again.

"We must never lose sight of the fact that upon this earth, we, are titans and such power, must be used **wisely**." He said as the star saber started to glow again. Dad looked at it as everyone was taken back slightly awed; it did that weird chiming sound again as if speaking.

Dad turned it right side up as he looked at it, "whoa." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, speak to me." Ratchet said as dad didn't answer merely continued to look at the saber, "Optimus."

"I am receiving a message." He finally said.

"From whom?" Ratchet asked.

"Alpha Trion." He confirmed with a slight stunned expression...i then smacked a fist into my palm. I knew it! I was talking to George tak...i mean Alpha Trion!

* * *

**A/N if you could describe Ellen, what words would you use? usually when i describe someone i end up making them sound like a right douche :P**

**phewww finally got that star saber business out of the way...damn you writers for making it awkward :P  
**

**also season 3 is going to be released that much is confirmed...but will it be the last season? who knows :O i also heard that they might make a movie to go along with the series that would kickass :D  
**

**on another note i haven't put my other stories on hold i am still working on them trust me i do a paragraph each day :P  
**

**next chapter i might have Ellen go with Smokescreen and Arcee to find that omega key, not sure haven't decided yet -_^;  
**

**anyway i hope you R + R even if it was a suggestion or a '!' i love your thoughts either way :D  
**


	47. Alpha Omega, Another Blow

**Alpha Omega **

"Optimus what is Alpha Trion saying?" Ratchet asked.

Though he didn't answer he was still in a trance like state, we could only watch and wait, so the mech i was speaking to before was alpha Trion? For sure? ... Arh man i bet i sounded like a right douche.

"So what's he..." i started, breaking the unsettling silence that was lingering.

"Will you be quiet!" Ratchet whipped me silent in a second.

"But i..." i started again.

"Ellen" Arcee also scolded me.

Now was a series of trying to shut me up as i could only speak three words until a series of 'shh-shing' 'shut ups' and 'be quiets' cut me off, "just let...let...yeah but...no you don't...if you just...let...give me...let me...let me...you're not...give me a..." i stuttered.

Then dad knelt to the floor as he let his sword droop, Ratchet ran to his side, "easy Optimus" he said as he helped dad stand up.

"So, did alpha Trion ask about me?" Smokescreen asked before being shoved to the side by bulkhead.

"What was the message?" bulkhead asked.

"It is paramount that we recover the final four iacon relics, the omega keys." Dad informed us.

"Keys?" Arcee said.

"To what?" Ratchet asked.

"To the regeneration of our home planet" he said.

My eyes widened, "W-What?" i breathed out, "y-you mean..."

"What?!" Ratchet cut in, "are you absolutely sure?" he said in awe.

Dad nodded, Ratchet laughed, "i don't believe it!" he cheered.

"Neither do i." i said under my breath, "s-so this is like 'revive the planet going back to your own world' kind of regeneration?" i said to anyone in the room.

"It'll be as i remembered it." Ratchet said throwing off my question, "Beautiful."

"Yeah..." i said.

"Pack your gear, we're going back to cybertron!" bulkhead announced.

"**I still can't believe we can go back**" bumblebee said.

Ratchet laughed cheerfully, "Well believe it now bumblebee, civilization at last."

"But i just got here." Smokescreen said.

"Remember oil baths?" Arcee imagining herself bathing in one. "First thing I'm going to do planet side is soak for an entire solar cycle." She said fantasying again.

I shut my ears off at this point as i scoffed lightly, and spun harshly towards the stairs I walked up the stairs as i watched dad decoding again, i wondered when cybertron was revived would...**when**...dad and the others return to their planet...would that be bearable? Could we visit? How do we contact each other? "I want you to stay." I said under my breath though it was involuntary, a selfish thought built up in my mind and it had to be let out, and dad looked my way briefly before smokescreen caught his attention instead.

"Er Optimus, key open doors can they really revive an entire planet?" he asked.

Dad turned away from the screen as he faced him, "While i am unfamiliar with the laws of omega keys Alpha Trion knew many secrets and the ancients possess technology that has long been lost what we consider, modern science." Dad said. "Whatever their function, this much is certain, we cannot restore cybertron without all four omega keys in our possession."

"Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to megatron." Arcee said.

"Four sets of co-ordinates from alpha Trion remain encrypted, it is logical to conclude that each correspond to the location of one of the omega keys. I must not waver until i decode them all. The future of our home world depends on it." He said.

I slightly sunk he seemed, different...determined but, driven. Which i guess you can't blame him, i mean a solution for breathing life back into your home is something to push yourself towards. But there are subtle hints of something...**off** about him, his expression and tone is hard enough to look past but there is a tiny difference, something hidden i can feel it...but i can't reach it, he has locked me out, damn it! Why are you hiding this?!

I looked at him as he got back to decoding, i stared at him for the longest while, usually he would at least briefly look at me when i did this, but not this time there was no sign of a sentient being he was locked on that screen, and i had fallen farther, first i lost him during the whole unicron thing, now i'm going to lose him again? I don't want to sound selfish but...it's hard not to. I can't lose him.

I slowly turned away as i made my way other to ratchet, he was also locked on a task, making a sort of holster or display thingy, i again gave him a long stare but he neither glanced at me, not even a second thought, what's going on?! I mean i know there excited about this but at least don't instantly forget that I'm still here...don't forget me so easily, please...

I lightly perked up as ratchet lifted his head, "you shall require a more practical means of carrying such a blade" ratchet said aiming that in Dads direction, needless to say i don't think i need to mention how i reacted.

I then listened in to the conversation the others were having, "i feel funny saying this, but, I'm not sure i wanna go back." Arcee said.

"Who knew we'd ever get used t our new home." Bulkhead said, i perked up again; i must be the most naive person in the world to do so easily seeing how i was let down seconds before.

"**I don't think I'd be able to leave raf." **Bee said, i perked up slightly more i'm glad they remembered there charges. I bared a slight grin as they hadn't completely indulged themselves in this.

"Yeah i don't think I'd ever want to leave miko." Bulkhead said his tone now sounding uncertain.

"We've made friends here, family." Arcee said.

"We can always...text them." Ratchet said, if Ratchet ever had a quotation it would be that the needs for cybertron outweigh the need for humans, I'm hurt...Ratchet didn't like us from the start but then further down the line has grown accustomed to us, even more so with Raf but now he's gone straight back to square one, the same attitude he had before, be excited about cybertron yes, but at least show some regret that you'll be leaving us.

"Besides we've been fighting for so long i don't know if i can **do** anything else." Bulkhead said, true it is weird for a soldier to get used to civilization again.

"You can go back into construction. The power of the ancients may breathe life back into cybertron's core but our war ravaged cities will surely require re-building" Ratchet said continuing to work on the rack for the star saber.

"I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet." Arcee said. "We still have to locate these omega keys and acquire them before the cons do."

"H-yeah like that'll be a problem." Smokescreen said with a slight laugh. "Optimus has the star saber now, Megatrons end is in sight."

* * *

I sat on the couch as i felt as though i shouldn't be here, or maybe because I'm not contributing I'm feeling this, no doubt from here on out its going to be a non-stop situation, like the iacon relics scenario...i should help, it'll take my mind off... other things anyway.

So i stood up from the couch as i walked down the stairs past the socializing autobots, there driven leader and totally oblivious field medic and went down the hallway, until these keys are found i will not return to my human body, i just want to get these things then everyone can get back to being normal, yeah just keep thinking that.

* * *

I walked into the hallway as 'starlight' i bared no expression, nor did anyone notice me, I'll help find these keys, might as well, i can't change the inevitable but i will cut myself from our social status and focus on those keys...m-maybe then they will s-stay?

"Autobots i have decoded the first set of final co-ordinates divide into teams in the event i am able to decode another before the first team returns." Dad said still not taking notice of me.

And less than a second later smokescreen announces, "I'm on team one who's with me?"

"**I'll **go." Arcee announced.

"Me too." I said flatly.

Finally this was what got Dad's attention, "you cannot go." He stated.

"I can." I stated flatly again as i moved past Arcee and Smokescreen and headed toward the open groundbridge. If I'm not stern, I'd just be depressed. I transformed as i excelled through the portal.

I transformed on the other side as i whipped my head around, Smokescreen got himself in front as he bore his weapons for any potential threat."First ones here." He said.

"No locator beacon, which means the relics still buried, right about" she started moving the tracker in a general direction, "...there." she confirmed.

"Let's get going then." He said as i went in the direction of the tracker, i speed walked ahead of them, making smokescreen jog up to catch up with me. "Hey slow down will ya." He said.

"We have to be swift if we want to get the omega key before the decepticons." I said my tone throughout is now only flat.

"y-yeah but this sand is seeping into my Armour the faster we go." He said shaking his legs like a cat exposed to water.

"So you choose avoiding discomfort then you do the revitalizing of your planet?" i questioned.

"n-no b-but..." he started.

"Have we done something to offend you?" Arcee then spoke up, i continued to walk.

"Why? Do you think you have?" i asked somewhat bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked giving me a look that says 'stranger'.

"What's wrong with **me**?" i scoffed under my breath, i looked at them, their faces were full of confusion and concern, "we are wasting time." I said continuing forward, smokescreen was by my side again as he stared at me, i looked at him as he gave me a grin,

"are you worried we're gonna leave ya?" he lighted teased, though with the mood i'm in i took it as mocking, i stopped dead in my tracks and as an act of sudden aggression i took a swing into his face, he staggered back slightly as Arcee took a grab for my hand.

She looked at me sternly her expression was the same as mine, "it doesn't matter how much smokescreen offends you, we **never **strike our comrades, our fellow autobots, in an act of aggression." She stated as i pulled my hand out of her grip.

"I am not your comrade, nor am i an Autobot." I then stopped as i realized the time i had wasted, "look, can we just continue." I said holding my head as if i had a headache.

Arcee looked me up and down, "yes, but this whole cybertron business, we're **all** uncertain whether to go back or not, like i said earlier we've made friends and family, this isn't a decision we'll be making lightly."

"Uncertain..." i said to myself.

"It's just the things we need to consider." She started as we started walking again, "cybertron still needs rebuilding, we can't ignore that, but we can't ignore earth either...we just...we just need to think about this." She said still following the tracker, its continuous beeping drove deep into my audio receptors.

"But if you had a choice." I then said more lively, "**if **cybertron was fully restored and liveable...where would you go?" i asked.

"Please, don't put me on the spot like this." She said as she looked at the tracker, "the omega keys in there." She said as we looked ahead of us, an ancient looking tomb still fascinating to look upon nonetheless but its entrance was a little too short in height, great something else to duck under.

I moved past Arcee as she stepped out of the way of my path, i jogged into the tomb leaving the both of them behind,

"Uh, Arcee?" was the last thing i heard smokescreen say as i headed inside. That weird blue look emanated from my optics again as it was so dark, i continued forward, mainly hieroglyphs, many people in rows looking as though they were in worship as well as their gods, such as Ra and Horus, surrounded the walls.

I got so ahead of myself that i had come to a cross road, of course it couldn't be a simple as a straight line, so i had no choice but to wait for Arcee and Smokescreen, as i puffed and lent a hand on my hip, and it wasn't long till another glow of optics came my way, "are you going to try to be more patient now?" Arcee asked.

I merely tilted my head upwards in silence; she patted me on the shoulder reassuringly as smokescreen went in front of me. "Huh nice of the humans to pile all these rocks on top of our relic huh?" smokescreen jested.

We then came across a hieroglyph with two figures raising there hands to a glowing artifact, "pretty much spells things out doesn't it." Smokescreen commented.

"Come on help me move this." Arcee said pushing herself against the wall. We in turn helped out as it slowly moved out of the way. And there lay the key, brown, rusty looking. Something doesn't feel right, do these keys go into something? Like a door? Or do you put it into the planet itself? Why would Alpha Trion tell him about the keys but not where they go? Unless...unless he has.

As soon as Smokescreen took the key i quickly headed back out, none of this feels right, my bond with dad is suddenly feeling so distant, as is my attitude, "the ancient humans must've thought the omega key was a gift from the gods." I heard smokescreen say from behind.

"And in a sense, they weren't wrong." Arcee said.

"and **only **in a 'sense" i added as i finally got outside and my vision returned to normal, not as great as it sounds as on the outside we were greeted with the sight of megatron, "the relic, **now**." He demanded, standing there as if he had been waiting for a while.

"Three against one, we can take him." Smokescreen said confidently.

Megatron then unveiled a glowing purple sword, it hummed but it was a very disturbing hum.

"Ratchet groundbridge now!" Arcee demanded.

Megatron spun himself round with the sword as a purple wave was sent flying our way. You couldn't dodge it as we placed our arms in front of us in a protective manner, a series of 'urgh!' sounds were made as we were thrown across the desert, good grief what just happened?! I was on my front, but i heard blaster fire, i heaved myself up on my knees as i looked to my side Arcee was firing at megatron, i couldn't see smokescreen, i looked around, where's the key? But then a purple wave came over me as it was slightly blurred. And rose towards a pyramid. _"Why do the decepticons always get the good shit?!"_

"Smokescreen!" Arcee yelled as she looked in the direction of that purple wave.

"Huh? Smokescreen?" i said looking at her then i started squinting at the pyramid, there's nothing there...t-there's nothing there...s-smokescreen, I then stood up as i extended my own blasters, i looked to Arcee who was weary like a zombie she lost all sense of will, i frowned as to what she was thinking she can't mourn smokescreen while she's still on the battle field! Megatron was approaching her, Arcee do something! Move! He picked up the omega key as she was now at his mercy, "Arcee what are you doing?!" i called to her.

"What manner of treasure did iacon send us this time?" he asked as he pointed the tip of the blade under Arcee's chin.

"Arcee snap out of it!" i cried again as i ran to her side.

"I would slice you in two right now, but i need you to deliver a message, tell Optimus prime that if he wants this relic he must come and claim it himself." He said throwing the key like a dagger into the sand.

Arcee still looked like a weary child, "Arcee?" i said to her as i caught up to her.

"It seems the autobots are slowly growing in number." Megatron commented with a slight sound of curiosity in his tone. A groundbridge opened up behind us, i put an arm around Arcee, she was so dead in expression, "come on Arcee, we can't grieve here." She was not responding so i shook her, "Arcee!"

"What is your name? Answer me!" Megatron then asked me.

I whipped my head to him It was strange he didn't recognize my tone, maybe it was the slight robotic sound to it or maybe because we have rarely had conversation but he didn't recognize me. Though i didn't answer merely tried to snap Arcee from her zombie state as i turned my back to him guiding her to the groundbridge, "you dare turn your back on me?" megatron snarled.

"Do you dare to turn your back on **me**?" i said back to him as he growled, needless to say i had overstepped my boundaries, what was i thinking?! Megatron took a grab for my arm as he tugged me that much so i swear my arm was going to drop off.

Arcee was still in a state of grief but her eyes widened as she took in the situation, and because of that she must have not realised what she was about to say, "Ellen!" she cried holding out a hand desperately.

Megatron furrowed his brow as he looked at me, still with his clawed hand on my arm as i whacked it away, "don't touch me!" i hissed.

He then closed his optics as he started cackling, "How desperate." He said as he then began to think.

Arcee got back into a normal state as she armed herself again, "you put the slightest dent on her and I'll blow your processor off!"

"I highly doubt that." He mocked as he casually started thinking again, "give him the message, if he doesn't come..." he then looked at me, "well i'm sure you can figure it out for yourself." He said as he got out his plasma cannon and directed it my way.

Arcee's optics flashed with horror but had that look of bitterness as she ran through the groundbridge, as she disappeared I pushed Megatrons arm in the direction of his face out of spite megatron growled as he put a clawed hand around my throat, i choked slightly re-calling a time starscream had done the same thing, "you may be a different form, but i can still easily dispose of you." He said beginning to choke me harder. I tried to fight against it, pushing his hand from my throat with both my hands, but he merely looked amused at my attempt of strength, "tell me, do you know the purpose of this...relic?" he asked casually as though he were my host.

I remained silent mainly because it was really hard to suppress a sarcastic comment.

Due to my silence his mouth twitched slightly as he then got out his sword again and he stuck it into my shoulder without warning it was a light attack and he retracted just as fast, but it broke into my Armour and my metallic skin it was scary how easily he could do that much damage with a slight poke of the sword, "argh!" i winced as i held my shoulder i looked at my hand as energon stained it, "is this the only option you take to get your own way." I hissed through my teeth as i continued t hold my shoulder.

"No, there is termination." He scoffed as he picked up the omega key again and dragged me towards the direction of the pyramid.

I looked him over as i noticed his arm, like a purple shine to it, and majestic, but it was a horrific sight on megatron "who's is that?" i asked slightly disgusted.

"An arm of a prime." He confirmed not even looking at me.

I twitched my mouth slightly though i wasn't surprised, "And Ratchet said you weren't no ghoul, he was giving you more credit then you deserve, now let me guess, you used that so you could wield the forge of Solas prime and make this...evil sword that sounds like a malicious version of the star saber." I theorized.

"Sounds like..." he scoffed, "but yes, it is exactly that except you missed one detail, this was made from dark energon, therefore i saw it fitting to name it the dark star saber." He said.

"_Dark star saber? Seriously?" _i thought to myself.

It was really tempting to give him a whack in the face it really was, and at that point i could, i even clenched my fist. "Don't even try to attempt; i can snap you in two, either way." He said as he then threw the omega key overhead like a javelin and it landed about thirty meters ahead.

"If you say so." I added.

"I do not care for humor and yours wares very thin." He then looked at his blade as a sudden thought came to mind as he suddenly lifted the sword overhead about to bring it down on me, "my sword is dry." He said. I slightly grew stunned, well i wasn't expecting him to be so blunt, well i should've actually but this just felt 'insane' of him, well even more crazy then he normally is.

Then a slight green glow appeared in front. Very slight, as a figure appeared from it, walking slowly towards our position as megatron walked towards him, no question that it was dad, "i want you to see this." Megatron hissed at me.

I stood still, i didn't really want to be caught in a clash of lightsaber's "claim your prize Optimus, if you can." Megatron mocked at him.

Dads optics wandered at megatons side, his arm, "by the allspark megatron, **what** have you done?!" he said horrified.

"This?" megatron said casually looking at his arm. "I find it affords me certain advantages such as the use of the forge of solas prime." He then unveiled his sword. "My first creation fashioned by the very blood of unicron i call it the dark star saber. Slayer of primes if you will." He said as he wasted no time in charging towards dad with his sword firmly in hand.

Dad too unveiled his star saber, megatron threw a wave of purple as dad jumped over it and continued towards megatron, and he in turn spun and threw a blue wave towards him. Megatron threw his sword upon it as he cut the wave in two causing a huge crack in the surface, again he threw another wave of purple towards dad who cut it in two also, mere second later megatron threw another wave as dad ran on top of an ancient wall, which acted as a shield for the wave to pass through destroying it completely.

He then threw himself in the air as he brought down his sword onto megatron clashing his sword with his, a huge aura of purple and blue surrounded the two briefly because of this, and did so again every time there swords met, another blow was made with each sword as they both held that lock longer causing a slight tremor as the aura of purple and blue grew, a loud humming sound came from it and i couldn't make out the conversation megatron was making and he then threw a hand around dads neck as the aura had stopped and he had been pinned to another ancient wall.

Judging from dads head movement he in turn was talking to megatron as he abruptly threw his sword at him making him propel backwards onto his back, megatron recovered quickly as he threw another wave of purple at dad who barrel rolled out of its fury.

Again their swords clashed,

Upwards,

Downwards,

Then megatron managed to strike dad down by the shoulder, it must've caused damage as dad acknowledged it, again Megatron spoke something else as they hit swords again and with the second blow megatron sent dad on his front, megatron raised his sword as dad quickly recovered and clashed his sword again and in an instant and shocking for that matter, the glowing blue that emanated from the star saber was instantly gone as it fell like glass to the final blow.

I noticed the shards turned black like ash and disappeared altogether, dad fell to his knees as, the hilt and a small fraction of the sword was all that existed.

My optics widened as megatron lay his sword on dads shoulder close to his neck, _"i hope i can at least make him stumble." _i thought as i was about to run towards megatron.

But a slight tap on the shoulder got me on edge as i whipped my head around, "hey." Was the casual voice of smokescreen!

"smo..." i started as he stopped me and motioned towards megatron.

"...with your head besides my new trophy." We heard megatron say as we closed in on there position.

"Oh you mean this?" smokescreen said revealing the key, "finders keepers." He jested.

I think the both of them were too stunned but dad not so much as he used this time to uppercut megatron and then still using the now broken star saber in a struggle to keep megatron immobilized. Smokescreen charged towards the both of them, "smokescreen fall back!" dad ordered as a wave was accidentally released from the dark star saber, just missing smokescreen as he dived to the floor.

Dad then managed to force megatron to the floor as he continued to keep him pinned. But inevitably megatron punched him in the face as he fell back but dad quickly recovered before he hit the floor and found his feet.

Megatron threw another wave at dad, too soon for him to dodge but smokescreen put his back to dad as he and smokescreen both went through the wave...

"Ratchet, groundbridge!" dad said, i ran to the both of them as he said that.

"No!" megatron announced.

"Missed us." Smokescreen teased.

A groundbridge was finally sent as we made our way for it, dad in front, then me and then smokescreen with a pursuing megatron not far behind. And that same humming came from behind as we ran through the groundbridge.

On the other side dad stood there as i came up closely from behind, ratchet led him to the side as dad motioned for me to follow, i frowned at him suspiciously, but i went over to him anyway as a stunned conversation was going on behind about smokescreen being alive.

i sighed as i rolled my optics and stood beside him, "what?" i asked flatly.

He placed his hand under my chin as his optics traveled over my face, "are you...alright? Megatron did not harm you in anyway?" he asked, trying to examine my whole form, i was still in a pretty down mood but his concern forced my face to soften but i was still on my guard.

"i-i'm fine..." I said hiding my shoulder as it started trickling energon again.

"I saw your shoulder so don't bother attempting to hide it." Ratchet butted in physically examining Dads arm.

Dad then attempted to try and see it for himself as i pushed him away, "don't..." i uttered, shifting away from him.

He tilted his head in concern, "what is..." he started.

"**Again?**" Ratchet then said in smokescreens direction as he scanned dads arm, something about smokescreen borrowing stuff again, hey don't get me wrong I'm generally relived he's alive but i don't really want to hear the details, i just folded my arms and walked over to the computer screen as i looked upon the encryption.

"You need that examined. in fact Ratchet should have examined you first." Dad said following me, and he placed both his hand on my shoulder from behind, i don't need comfort, and i showed this as i spun around.

"You know what? I don't need examining, or a sword, or your comfort, or this...form! i wanted to help you end this war between your race, and now...well...it just looks like I'm just getting the short end of the stick again!" i yelled as i pushed past him, and made my way down the hallway, i touched a finger under my optics as i felt a slight leak escape them...energon tears...something i didn't really want to experience.

* * *

**A/N i don't like Ellen like this :( but hopefully her feelings will improve? or perhaps get worse?  
**

**she's already past breaking point :/  
**

**if there was a better name for the 'dark star saber' (lol) what would you call it? :)  
**

**at the request of AlphaTrion3145 i put in the 'why do decepticons always get the good shit?' line, i hope this pleases you ;D  
**

**anyway i hope this chapter is alright and i didn't make Ellen too much of a douche (because that wasn't my intention :S)  
**


	48. Hard Knocks

**Hard Knocks**

Ratchet repaired my shoulder, well **his** creation, however i never made eye contact with him, i felt awkward around him and i think i will continue to feel awkward, around him especially, "there you're done." Ratchet said flatly as he was quick to turn away and head towards his doorway but stopped just past it, "we cannot spare time to deal with your sudden outbursts; Cybertron has been dead long before you ever came into existence, if you want to help, help. But don't become part of problem." He stated coldly before leaving me alone in the room.

I looked at the floor wearily, that had done it, i can't be upset, i can't be angry is there a neutral emotion that suits all? Yeah i know the emotion it's called 'silence', i then held a hand on my shoulder it was a very swift repair, it stung and in human terms it looked infected, thanks Ratchet. I can't talk to him because ice is running in his energon right now, Dads ignoring me, Arcee is saying all the things i don't really want to hear, smokescreen is on a quest of 'destiny' or something, he's mentioned it a few times, so he probably isn't the most calmest bot to speak to, on a majority i think the best people to talk to are of human origin right now, my 'people'.

I then stood up from the med table as i went out into the hallway; i stopped to look at the iacon relics, the immobilizer, the spark extractor, the a-pex armour, the gauntlet. Pretty cool i guess but looking at all this alien stuff just makes me feel worse, then i came across arachnid, _"wonder what they'll do with her when they leave?" _I then sighed as i lent up against the wall, wonder what the guys would think? They've been kept in the dark about this, well in a sense we all are, there is still a feeling of secrecy around base and that is the main reason i'm feeling uncomfortable. I really wish that they were here right now; at least have someone to talk to about how they feel, mostly jack , i really appreciate him putting up with my moaning. I'm not getting anything like that here, i wouldn't, this isn't about me alone this is something bigger, planet side bigger.

I looked down the hallway to the main hall, i feel so angry looking at it, but i don't want to, i feel like an immature brat or something, Screw it I'll walk in, not just for the fact that lingering in a hall like a gremlin is weird but i want to go somewhere other than here but there was a problem i want to leave but something's holding me back, i think it's because i want to know everything that's happening like i need a constant update, just in case they suddenly disappear without so much as a 'goodbye'.

I took in my surroundings, Bulkhead and Smokescreen weren't here, i wondered why it was so quiet. I looked to bumblebee who leaning himself up against a wall, his arms were crossed as he had look of thought and disappointment to his posture. A slight glint caught my optics as i looked to the side at the now broken Star Saber let that be a symbol for the theme around here. I then noticed Arcee to the side she had made herself a big gap between anyone else and she was holding her arm, her optics caught with mine though i looked away, i doubt she's in any mood for social banter...but surprisingly she came up to me, i looked down slightly to my side as she placed a hand on my arm, "how's the shoulder?" she asked gently, typical that we are generally getting to the 'friend' word right when she leaves.

Her gentle touch was nice but i slightly winced as i didn't want any of that right now, "f-fine." I uttered shifting my arm from her hand, then i looked to her form as she still had an arm on her shoulder, "how did...?" i started pointing to her arm.

"Oh this? It's nothing just a slight scratch from knockout as we attempted to recover another key." She said coughing out an awkward laugh attempting not to put her troubles on me, normally everyone in the room hears her opinion so it was odd.

"Attempted?" i said.

"We...were unable to recover it this time." She said her head drooping slightly from personal shame.

"So...no one can restore cybertron at the moment?" i asked, my tone was somewhat uplifting...i-i shouldn't really be, it is her home.

"No." She said solemnly.

"Oh." Was my reply, i should feel bad and her reaction is not helping me keep up that 'sore' feeling, but they'll get them back one way or another so nothing changes either way.

"**Oh**?" Ratchet then spoke up as he had been staring at both of us for a while, "is that all you have to say?" he said approaching me, "how about some sound of regret?" he hissed.

"Ratchet, drop it." Arcee started.

I felt myself go back to a bitter attitude, he expects **me **to sound regretful?! What about him?! 'We can always...text them'? Yeah, that's sounds regretful.

"Well?" he said again, he kept pushing me with his words and so i thought I'd make that physical, so i lightly pushed him to back off,

"What's there to regret?" i stated coldly, and i don't know why but my vision made colour darken slightly, did my optics deepen in colour?

He was slightly taken aback by my sudden gesture but this just made him angrier, "Why you selfish **ungrateful **youngling!" he growled, "After everything we've done for, everything we've had to endure from you and you show no sympathy in return..." he started.

"Yeah like **you** have right?!" i yelled in his face, my nose practically touched his.

"Sympathy for what?! We're able to go home and you show no encouragement, merely think like the human you are, your trait of possession, you want to keep us here like animals in captivity!" he yelled back practically towering over me in turn.

"t-that's not true!" i argued slight hesitation escaped me as i felt cornered.

"So what's with the attitude, we're leaving, we're not dying." He scoffed.

"Why don't you get it?! Your lea-ving is this not ringing a bell?" i said throwing my arms up in hope he gets a sign.

"We, will be able to contact you." He said trying to understand, he was actually trying to comprehend what the problem is.

I threw my hands on my head in frustration, "It's not!..." i started as i then waved my arms up in defeat as i walked off just to be away from him.

"It's not what? Don't stop in mid sentence." Ratchet said about to pursue me.

"Ratchet." Dad then spoke up. "Leave her be." He added, great support there, well at least he can still speak.

"She!...fine." he said moving himself to the opposite side of the room near the groundbridge lever.

"Ellen, your sudden acts of aggression are becoming, concerning..." Dad then started but his attention was on the screen.

"I'm fine, I'll just stand to the side, i don't want to be part of the problem." I scoffed in Ratchets direction. I lent up against the place where all humans would usually hang out at, this time not breaking anything, i looked at the couch as these times of hanging out there echoed in my processor, mainly of when we would attempt to stop miko and her destiny for photography, or scrub pictures of bumblebee on the internet, why is it always bumblebee? I think he does it on purpose heh...well ...so much for memories...and all this will** just** be a memory.

"Ratchet we need a bridge." Came Bulkheads voice, and my cue.

I need to get out of here, go into town or something, despite still being in this form I'll watch people or something, a wandering cat, anything. So i walked towards the exit throwing my arms back and forth not being an attentive seeker or anything just to refrain myself from exploding into a panic attack.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked as though he were interrogating me, why should he care where i'm going? Probably giving himself every chance to have a go at me.

"Out. i can't stay here its driving me crazy." I said heading towards the exit transforming and driving out of there hopefully my engine noise expressed my frustration.

Now where to go? Miko would demand answers from me and I'd have to play Mortal Kombat with rafs brothers, i love the game but right now id probably imagine performing a fatality on Ratchet something i really don't want to picture despite my out of place self.

Jacks it is then, his mom might be in though, well at least she'd be more welcoming, i hope. Ah, it's really calm out here, on the dusty road, especially in the evening, its silent and i can think, yeah i can think but i can't seem to calm down if i were in my human body I'd be experiencing butterflies right now. Geez i'm anxious, meh, well lets see, tumble weed, cactus, rocks, road, rocks...sky, rocks, dust! jerk! Stupid intimidating road rager! O-oh wait its smokescreen...of course it would be! I just came out of base! Judging by his speed he's pretty upset himself but i turned my comm link on anyway just to be sure, "hey smoke slow down your faster than me." I said and he did so, as i drove beside him keeping a look out for any oncoming traffic, "why are you out here?" i asked.

"For a drive." He stated coldly.

"What happened" i said in an almost sigh.

"Apparently i'm not good enough to be an autobot." He said.

"How?" i asked.

"I want to help, what's wrong with that? And when i express my regret in not being able to retrieve the next key Arcee lectures me." He said.

"Hey come on that doesn't mean you're not good enough..." and did he just say he couldn't get the key? "There just...talking from experience, it's what they do, Arcee just doesn't know her limits when she's said too much." I said.

"Well maybe she's right maybe i'm not working as part of the team." He said.

His moaning wasn't helping, plus i wasn't up for giving advice and i felt like throwing it back in his face but i don't like to put people down when there already down, plus smokescreen was that type of guy you couldn't scold well for me it was hard. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, your you and she's her." I said bluntly, I'll be honest i wasn't trying that time. And smokescreen probably knew it too as the drive was now silent, awkward something i'm trying to get away from, but then again realising that i can't run to anywhere in a sense. "Come on Smoke lets head on back." I finally said in a sigh.

"Not yet, let's just...drive." he said, his tone was much more calmer now, but still down.

"Sure." I said flatly.

"What about you?" he then asked.

"What?" i said.

"Now don't punch me in the face again but, i won't joke this time, your upset about our planet revival." He said.

"No!" i snapped, but in an instance of regret, "sorry, it's not your planet revival i'm upset about i'm generally pleased for any cybertronian out there looking for a home i really am, b-but." I slightly stuttered as my voice broke at the end.

"bu-u-ut?" smokescreen lightly pushed.

If i could roll my optics i would, "Your planets light years away, if there was even a possibility of being able to visit, it's not the same." I said as i lightly sighed, i finally found someone to express myself to and yet i'm unprepared, "i wake up in the morning to humans and bots, i hang with my human friends, i hang with my bot friends, i come home to humans and bots, i could not live with either gone, my human friends, i can't leave them and you guys i can't live without, and the way you guys are acting it doesn't help, all this so soon i can't bare it, its as if you can't wait to get off our rock after everything, our time together, the laughs, the moments, the way Ratchet exclaims 'i needed that!'" i then chuckled at that thought alone but instantly dropped to dread. "i-i'm scared and it's a more in depth type of fear, l-loss, and secrecy." I said.

"I-i didn't realise it was more than that." He said.

"Well you guys have been busy..." I said.

"Well try to take it in your strife after all we don't have all the keys and well who knows how these things work." He said as though giving me a pat on the back. "Still i'm pretty mad with myself for losing that key." He said coldly.

"Well everyone goes through that experience...failure, its best to try and look forward then back, i'm pretty sure Arcee has had her share of failures in the past, that's why she's probably trying to be hard on you...either that or she needs an anger management class." i said.

"Hmmm..." he said.

"I feel so alien when i'm at base at the moment." I then changed to as i did not want to go back into awkward silence.

"But, you are alien." He said.

I lightly chuckled, "no i mean i can always feel comfortable around you guys but now i don't as if you were strangers." I said.

"oh." He said flatly.

"Still sore?" i asked.

"Yeah, i even deactivated my comm link." He said.

"H-yeah me too, well i only reactivated it because you cut me up but thinking about it now, should we?" i said. It's one of those frustrated moments where it feels right then after a while you start to regret that decision.

"Oh come on, they won't need us, your being ignored and i'm a mere foot soldier." He said coldly.

"Y-Yeah." I said. He didn't really mince words. But it's true.

Now the atmosphere was better, conversation, expressing feelings, thank god and primus. My vision started following the road markings, something i used to do when i was younger to distract myself from falling car sick. The ironic thing was that we would finish our journey, I'd get out, dad would transform and i would nearly always throw up on his foot, he was just about to speak to general morshower at that point and he still refrained his usual expression, if i wasn't feeling so ill then i could've died from laughter, just like when

"Ellen?" Smokescreen then said, snapping me from clinging to memories and the road markings, his tone made me wary.

"What? What's wrong?" i asked slightly braking as a similar motion to 'whipping your head around'.

"Don't look now but we have a weird bird following us." He said.

I checked my own mirrors, it was a bird, but not of our origin, "Laserbeak, shit he hasn't found base has he?" i said. Stupid confused mind why weren't you concentrating?

He then started firing upon as he caused us both to swerve, forcing us to transform to defend ourselves, "you picked the wrong day to mess with me con." Smokescreen said.

"Ditto." I said, following his movements. Before Smokescreen suddenly flew across the off-road, "Smoke...?" i said barely able to turn around before i found myself being blown across the road also as i rolled back and at one point hit my neck hard...o-ow. My optics started making a weird sparking sound and my vision became that of a terrible signal on your TV. i looked up as a purple figure hung over me pointing a weapon of some kind my vision darkened but the figure turned his head slightly as i...

* * *

**A/N 03/11/12 just in case SPOILERS! dudes! season 2's finale was intense, but to be fair the ending did make me feel slightly disturbed, i mean a lifeless limb O_o i need an adult! but seriously, who thinks he's actually 'deceased' and who thinks he's alive, if yes to either i'd like to hear your own theories of why he is :)**

**and yes if he is *shudders* deceased, the story will continue.  
**

**and kudos to those who messaged me asking if i had seen the episode ;D it was touching :3  
**

**one more thing...i recently don't like spring, if you know what i mean -_-#  
**

**not that anyone would care about my personal life but i'll say it anyway lol HOLY CRAP my wisdom teeth are coming through...lol yeah exciting but the thing is i had no idea that is was that. i thought my tooth was rotting i crapped my pants...it is weird though a weird tiny tooth thing descending from your gums gross -_- so it is official i have passed through the right of passage...i am...A MAN! ... yes I'm a girl but it doesn't sound as epic when you say it like that :P  
**


	49. Inside Job

**A/N y-eah i know there were those of you who thought she would be on the nemesis, buttttttt no, i thought about it but it just complicated things...for me anyway ^^l  
**

* * *

**Inside Job**

Well this is a nice surprise, everyone's smiling, and I'm guessing Ratchet blew his top in a comical way again? But hold on, where are we? This isn't base unless we've had a power cut. I looked around as i had been hovering in...Space? the whole time? Like a...ghost erm...okay? When did we get here anyway? The others however were in a group standing in front of me with awed smiles on their faces, behind me was a space bridge, was this what there smiling at? And whose is this space bridge anyway? Megatrons? Man i must be suffering amnesia this time.

I looked at the others as i realized there happiness, man already?! "Guys?" i said asking for reassurance. Arcee started walking forward as i approached her but she walked past me, i was dumbfounded and i put out my hands in her direction as i did for bumblebee as well as he moved past me too, one by one they disappeared through the space bridge and it was so brief, then Smokescreen went past as i took a grab for his shoulder but my hand went right through, "w-what?" i breathed out looking at my hands, then in frustration i threw them down, "smokescreen! Wait!" i yelled in panic as he merely ignored me too and walked towards the bridge, during which Ratchet joined him with Wheeljack, "Ratchet? Wheeljack?" i said in a small voice. "Oh God why is everyone ignoring me?! Did i die?! But i'm still in this form." Then it dawned upon me, "t-that blast that hit me,did it kill me? W-what? n-no it can't have there was pain b-but it wasn't excruciating." As i held my helm in confusing there was still a presence behind me.

So finally i turned around as Dad stood behind me, he had his battle mask on but his optics were full of peace, and they glowed brightly, "Dad?" i said somewhat hopeful, but he started to walk and i tried to take a hold of him but he just went right through me too, i froze. "No, please..." i desperately cried spinning myself around as i started swiping my hands at him though every attempt ended with the same result, again, again and again! "don't leave me-eee!" i cried but he didn't stop merely carried on as he went through the bridge...it closed and i still hovered there in the blackness of space as i beheld the restored planet that appeared as the space bridge disappeared.

"_You can't leave! Please don't go!" i screamed though my voice was faded._

"i c-an't!" i screamed again as i suddenly flew myself up from a med table, i panicked like a wild animal as i tried to comprehend the faces in front of me at first they were dark figures almost demon like but in mere seconds turned to familiar faces, i held a hand over my chest plates.

"Your okay." Came Arcee's voice at my side.

I became wary as two arms came over my shoulder especially because of that weird dream, i was angry and frightened, i slightly flinched as i looked at the familiar hands and took hold of them, then i looked up, "your here...you didn't leave." I breathed out as if i were breathless, "your still here." I repeated shutting my optics slightly as i lent up against dad.

He knelt down slightly as he held me, he didn't say anything but I'd prefer he didn't anyway there's been too much talking lately, so actions are a nice change of pace...and this is nice, a hug.

I felt a feeling of being tired and nearly for the first time fell into recharge but the situation flooded back as i did not return the gesture, the omega keys, cybertron, that dream, instant panic is what i felt, "but you will." I announced trying to push his embrace from me, i then panicked more in his grasp as he wasn't letting go i then whacked my fists on his shoulder, "you will! You will!" i yelled.

"Ratchet what is wrong with her?" dad asked trying to keep a firm hold on me.

Ratchet shook his head, "there is nothing wrong with her...at least not physically." He said.

"Speak to me." Dad then said to me shaking me lightly.

I don't know what's wrong with me, even in this form i still felt as though i couldn't breathe, like my chest was tightening, and i just felt angry, i c-couldn't control myself, stop it, stop it! I don't want to feel this! "You said you wouldn't leave, was that metaphorical? Or were you just trying to keep me happy?" i sarcastically spat, stop it, don't say anymore you'll make it worse, restrain it, restrain it.

"I am not going anywhere." He said.

"Yes you will don't lie to me! Like how your keeping something else hid..." then i whipped my head around looking for specific bot, "smokescreen...where's smokescreen?!" i panicked. Everyone bowed their heads solemnly, "he's not...?" i started.

"Dead?" Ratchet finished. "No, at least not at the moment."

I then remembered the dark figure, that was soundwave, "was he...was he taken?" i asked bitterly.

"Yes, i had decoded the last set of co-ordinates an image unveiled itself as smokescreen." Dad confirmed.

"Smokescreen? Is he the key?" i asked though at this point i just sounded like Megatron.

"We can neither confirm nor deny that theory, but we believe him to be the carrier of the last omega key." He added.

"And Alpha Trion didn't think to say this to you when you were having a little message with him?" i asked scowling at him.

"He had his reasons." He argued sternly.

"So did qui-gon quin." I hissed under my breath folding my arms, _"knocked out, by a single blast, sounds like soundwave." _Bitterly thought,"let go of me." I then hissed at him as he still attempted a motion of comfort.

"No, you are distressed, but i have never seen you like this before, i do not want to let go of you in fear of your current state." He said.

"oh please I'm not Anakin Skywalker!" i scoffed, then i put my hands out in front of me as i scolded myself, _"stop this now Ellen"_, now speak normally, "but...I have been thinking." I started averting my optics to the floor.

"About what?" he asked.

"I think i want to return to tranquility." I said flatly.

"When...did you decide this?" he asked somewhat stunned.

"Now." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, i just want to...have a little **me **time for a while, and i feel i can do that in my house...i don't know maybe because it's not **here**, i need to be somewhere that isn't jasper at the moment okay?" I said, that anger was rising again.

"But you will be exposed to possible attack, too far from here, too far from, me. You cannot leave, not during this time." He argued frowning.

"Yeah just like how you will be too far from earth, too far from me, how is **this **any different." I retaliated back in his face.

He sighed, "I have been ignoring you, but this is necessary, you know this is what i have to do, i still have responsibilities for my people's well being, there home. Many are still out there...scattered searching for a home, they are not as fortunate as we were." He argued.

"That's not the problem I'm having, it'll be great that they can have a home, it really will be, but this is different, decoding iacon relics that's fine, destroying a space bridge, losing yourself, that's all fine because i knew you'd come back, that you'd return home, **he-re**. I know my explanation makes me sound like the biggest douche bag in the world, like i'm trying to keep you here but..." i then sighed as i held my head in my hand, "the others... they have a choice, i mean word gets out about cybertron being living again i'm sure flocks of cybertronians will come and rebuild the planet fine...but i need to ask with your given title and all, what will you do? I mean does it matter if your there or not? Do you even have a choice?" i asked, yeah sure a world without a leader that'll work out fine.

Dad was hesitant and the way his optics flickered from left to right, you could tell he was trying to find an appropriate answer, but he seemed to be struggling and that wasn't a great sign, "I am unsure of the outcome of these omega keys, we do not possess them all, i cannot give you an answer until i am certain of the future." He said.

I just sighed, "i need to know..." i started bowing my head, "that no matter the outcome, whether cybertron is revitalized or not, i need to know that Earth will still be your home." I said sounding desperate.

He gave me a look of uncertainty; "Earth is my home, but the future still lies uncertain..." he then trailed off.

"Yes well until this 'uncertain future' is revealed to us." I started sarcastically. "I will be in tranquility. Hey! Maybe Alpha Trion will turn up and tell you to die for our sins who knows!" a slight laugh escaped me as i jumped off the med table in Ratchets laboratory. I made my way in the direction of the hallway as Dad took a firm hold on my arm.

"Please, do not leave." He said sounding weary, "during this time, though i have not shown it, i need you, i know what you are feeling, i am too, but i have to shun those feelings away for Cybertron's sake, as you know we cannot think of only ourselves but of the many that will be affected, such as Ratchet..." he then glanced at him as he weakly smiled, "i have never seen him so hopeful before that much so he is oblivious to what planet he is on at this time..." slight humor lingered in his tone, he then placed both his hands on my shoulder, "stay...at least give me piece of mind that you are safer here."

I gave him a look of sympathy as i rubbed my arms, but then took a grab for his hand as i gripped it desperately, "then say 'i will never leave' say 'no matter the outcome i will remain here with you'." I said.

Dad in turn bowed his head, "I need to resolve this first, i am still unsure of the outcome, the full capability of the omega keys, whether it will revive the planet only, leaving our cities to be rebuilt by ourselves, how long the process takes, there are so many factors i need to consider, that is why i cannot answer you...not yet." He said.

I let go of his hands as i let my arms drop too my side, and took a step back from him. "Let me know if you find smokescreen." i said as i then moved past him.

"Smokescreens signal it's back online!" Ratchet announced as i spun around to his voice.

"The kid escaped the warship!" bulkhead said cheerfully.

"Smokescreen to base! I could really need a groundbridge." Smokescreens voice rang through base.

"Setting coordinates." Ratchet said as he starting tapping at the controls. "Strange." He then said.

"What's the problem?" Arcee asked.

"Smokescreens telemetry data doesn't make sense; i can't lock onto his position." He said.

"What is he driving or something?" i asked screwing my face up.

Ratchet silently diagnosed the problem as we waited, though i tapped my foot impatiently "I've isolated the problem, smokescreen is in free fall. Smokescreen I'm opening the groundbridge directly below you" He said checking smokescreens position then setting the co-ordinates.

"Brace yourselves, I'm gonna make an entrance." Was Smokescreens answer to that. I watched the screen as a green flashing ripple assigned as smokescreen and the ground below him, and by the look of it he was falling pretty fast, and he was being pursued by two smaller flashing green lights as suddenly and swiftly another green indicator twice the size of smokescreens indicator knocked into him and sending him flying across the screen.

"He's...off course!" Ratchet said horrified.

"You missed?!" Arcee said.

"Open another one! Fast!" bulkhead added.

Ratchet frantically tapped at the controls again as he kept his optics on smokescreen's constant movements, he kept tapping and smokescreen came close to hitting the ground, "Ratchet!" i called as smokescreen was mere meters away...twenty meters...ten meters...two meters...come on Ratchet! But then smokescreens indicator turned to that of red as a beeping sound confirmed his contact with the ground...

"No!" Ratchet regrettably announced shaking his bowed head.

"You...!" i started but i stopped myself from saying anything further, for fear of regret of what i could say. Though it was only one word i got a shot of optics in my direction, making me look to the floor, "Stop it." I scolded myself quietly. _"Ratchet did everything he could so stop trying to throw a fit of anger at everyone at every chance."_

"Hey Ratchet? I could **really** use that groundbridge." Smokescreen then whispered, i looked up at the screen and sighed relieved, but then shook my head at how much of an idiot i could've looked like if i had not been able to hold my...tongue, vocal processor, either way. Now, i'm going to greet smokescreen in a normal state of mind...i-i'm so tired.

* * *

"Did i tell ya? Destiny!" Smokescreen announced. "Alpha Trion knew I'd keep it safe." He said pointing to his chest.

Arcee finally overcome her stubbornness as she sighed with her hands on her hips, "nice work kid." She praised though almost forced.

Bumblebee then started counting his fingers, **"so now we have one, two, three...where's the forth?" **

"It was the only ones in megatron vault." Smokescreen said.

Dad then picked them up, "then three keys are accounted for."

"Then the fourth is still somewhere on the cons warship." Bulkhead said.

"Unless...megatron never had it to begin with?" Arcee said.

"Perhaps a squirrel took it." I said and this wasn't really said in my normal tone of humour it was pretty forced i have to admit.

Then a picture of Starscream came up on screen, "a high frequency signal." Ratchet said, then wearily said "with an embedded message."

"Starscream." Bulkhead confirmed.

"_What was your first guess?" _i thought leaning up against the wall folding my arms.

"I have obtained something of interest to you which seem to be of no practical use to me." Ratchet read out.

"Its gotta be the Omega key." Bulk said.

"Or he could be referring to himself." I snickered to myself.

"He's the one who blind sighted me." Smokescreen said.

"What else would scream be referring to?" Arcee said.

"Y-ep Y-ep." Ratchet stopped us, "there's more, bring medical kit, i only ask the surgical replacement of my t-cog in return."

Bulkhead laughed, "Like we're gonna give scream back his wings." He said.

"Without the missing key, cybertron will remain the void of life." Ratchet said sounding desperate.

"Broken record i know but...it could be a trick." Arcee said putting her hands on her hips.

"It is possible that starscream does not realize the significance of what he holds." Dad said.

"And we do know he has been incapable of flight for some time." Ratchet said.

"The stakes are too great for us not to consider starscreams proposal, however we'll take precautions." Dad said.

I started shaking, a-all four omega keys in mere moments, oh no, not now, too quick, just like the dream, i c-can't, i...then slapped myself, k-keep it together, I'm going mad, what am i saying j-just go help them retrieve it...pfft! We're just getting a key t-there not gone yet heh!

* * *

So with the co-ordinates set Arcee had activated the groundbridge as everyone was on there guard, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Dad headed through as i stood at the entrance of it, i looked at Arcee, "There are two warriors and one medic out there and four fighters in here, I'm evening the odds." I said as i went through the groundbridge without giving the chance for protest, i stood at the entrance, watching their backs from behind.

I looked in front as Ratchet was examining starscream who lay against a tree...he's a bit too quiet then usual. And maybe it was the effect of the groundbridge but i swear there was a slight gust against my helm. Maybe it was paranoia but i got my blasters out nonetheless.

The three of them were still gathered around Starscream, but he wasn't much of a talker this time, you could at least hear starscream when he speaks no matter the distance. Then Ratchet stood up abruptly as all three of them headed back swiftly, again i felt a gust but this time i felt a slight scratch on my Armour, man it was like a paper cut...that stung.

"Move away from the groundbridge." Ratchet said shooing his hands.

"Urgh okay?" i said as it suddenly closed behind me, i almost jumped because of how close i was to its closure.

"Autobots maintain positions." Dad said.

I looked around, "What's happening? Is Starscream dead?" i asked.

I looked past the others as a sort of interference or some kind of present was behind them, "slow!" and all of a sudden starscream appeared there behind them.

"Huh?!" i exclaimed as dad whipped around and aimed his weapon at him. He clutched all four omega keys close, how did he...?

"ah-he-he, the red energon wore off didn't it?" Starscream nervously laughed.

"He has the omega keys!" Ratchet said.

Starscream let out a panicked scream as he fired a missile at us, we dodged obviously as he fled, and did he flee, we pursued as we all attempted to fire him down, and i did generally try to shoot him down. A groundbridge then opened in front of him **for** him as he ran through it; however dad still attempted to pursue him as he staggered and came to a stop as the groundbridge closed.

We all came to a stop as dad retracted his weapon and with an unexpected gesture, he threw his arms and head back, "ye-arghhhh!" he yelled as it echoed throughout. I physically felt ill, he didn't hide anything this time, there was a feel of angst, detest and a feeling of failure that lingered in there. I was a little scared to be honest.

Me, Ratchet and Bulkhead looked to one another in surprise, "we'll get em back." Bulkhead said to dad.

"The keys can be of no use to starscream while he scrounges in the wild like some scraplet, there must be **something** we can offer him in exchange!" he said as Ratchet was saying this, Dads fists were clenched, only until Ratchet had finished his sentence had he opened them flat again. Everyone had been affected by this, i...just focused on myself, i didn't acknowledge anyone else's feelings.

"The fate of cybertron now rests in starscreams hands." Dad said as he then turned to us, "whatever his intention." He turned his comm link on, "Arcee reactivate the groundbridge." He said wearily.

She did so as it appeared behind us, they all followed towards it as i lagged behind them, _"i...uh..." _i stuttered in my head as i couldn't speak out loud. _"I think...I'll return to my human body now." _I thought, _"So i can start packing."_

* * *

In base dad returned to the computer screen as he merely ignored the water that fell from the roof. "What the...?!" i hollered. Taking cover under my hands.

"It should stop soon!" Smokescreen called through the loudness of the storm was taking place inside, i hope so i don't really want to experience rust!

I merely trailed off down the hall as i headed for Ratchets quarters, there was a huge hole in the wall where the omega keys once were held, smoke emanated from it but i guess an explosion like that set the sprinklers off, i started jogging to Ratchets quarters in realization to something as i hoped it would only be the hallway that has sprinklers i don't want my human body to drown. And thankfully there were none in any quarters.

I looked at my human body, then to my metallic hands, i then held my helm, no matter which body I'm in everything else follows.

* * *

I sighed as i checked the time on my cellphone...low battery too teaches me to not leave my cellphone in my pocket all day with the sound setting on normal, jack's been ringing me but miko's been ringing me sixty-four times, and by the time it was coming up about half three, i missed school then? I'll be missing it tomorrow as well, better tell jack to forward a message for me, hopefully they'll be at base soon. I actually smiled at that thought...

* * *

**A/N i winced when writing this, when writing Ellen like this, but hopefully the next chapter is a little less...'Grrr'?**

**but to be fair the episode did hold much tension, well not as much as Ellen ^^l but yeah the next chapter should be less tense...hopefully.  
**

**when this story eventually ends anyone think i should make an 'everything in between' story? between episodes?  
**

**Also any suggestions for a new summary? i suck at them ^^;  
**


	50. Regeneration Part 1

**A/N my god, has it been two or three weeks? O_o i am sooo sorry i was working on other stories and stuff but i was also planning an outline for other stuff involving this story so *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* say no more ;) i also apologize for not doing a 'patch' episode so i put a little Optimus and Ellen moment at the beginning to make up for that :) but the tension will increase, especially the way season 3 is looking :S  
**

* * *

**Regeneration Part 1**

I sat on the ledge up top as i looked out to the area, with the view i was getting i felt content must be because I'm outside where there are no walls, despite the silos size it still felt confining. Okay I'm also watching the long stretch of road like a hawk...a desperate hawk that thought he was extinct but still kept searching for its species.

"May i join you?" came a voice from behind, Dad's voice. Oh man not now please, not after what just happened.

I shrugged in response, "yeah sure."

He stood beside me like a cloud that covers the sun, it slightly annoyed me, "you don't have to stand all the time you know." i said as i whacked the cliff hinting.

Dad looked over his shoulder slightly, "i doubt anyone will see you." I sighed.

He finally sat himself down as his legs draped over the edge, very casual looking for him, "so what you doing up here?" i asked looking at the road ahead.

"Clearing my thoughts, are you?" he said.

"I guess." I shrugged again swaying slightly.

"Irregular for you to bare such short sentences." He said sounding slightly humorous.

I shot him a glare but not a spiteful one, "i could say the same thing about you but you have yet to say just a couple of words yourself." I jested.

He then lay his hand flat on the ground beside me, "perhaps it is not words that should be shared now." He said.

I took his hint as i raised my hand slightly to reach out to his, but i pulled back, i can't easily do this like nothing is happening. "i...can't, i..." i don't know the thought of being near him at all just hurt.

"You hesitate?" he said sounding slightly hurt himself.

"I don't know I can't..." i started.

"What is holding you back?" he asked.

"I'm scared." I finally said my eyes had that glazed feel to them.

"When you were younger and would get scared, what would i do to reassure you?" he said.

"I don't know, tell me a story, hold me, that kind of thing." I said, remembering that was like sun rays on my skin, but this is the present. "I'm not feeling it. theirs nothing there" I said flatly.

Though he forcefully picked me up anyway, "you are stubborn." He said holding me like a figurine.

"Put me down." I said firmly.

i became a bit cautious as he didn't answer me and before i knew it he started nuzzling his cheek against mine, as he did he emanated a slight purring sound, it was hypnotic but for god sake my feelings are not there to be played with...first he's angry now he's not...i mean...does this mean he's staying...or...not but he's...letting...me down...gently...? well he can shove...it...up...his...ah screw it might as well get in what i can! I'm just a god damn pet wanting affection! "Love me dammit!" i ordered.

"And this is why i bare no worry for possible suitors." he said shaking his head amused.

i had a sarcastic remark to make but i threw it away if this is the only time I'm not yelling at him then i'll take it, the way he was acting was still unconvincing and i was still slightly wary because of his outburst from earlier, but despite that i'd might as well ask if i'm to get some answers, well attempt anyway, "Are you...okay?" i said as he tilted his head in confusing at the question, "I-I mean you had a mental breakdown out there." I said slightly patting his hand, but it wasn't convincing as my hand shook slightly.

"Did i frighten you?" he asked solemnly.

"Maybe a little, i felt as though someone threw a vile of acid at me." I said, well maybe i exaggerate but it was like a real bad case of chest pains.

"You have been expressing your inner conflict with this situation, so have i, though i did not show it as much, but instead it merely built up and eventually escaped me when we lost the keys to Starscream, the thought alone of losing those keys...i did not think of anything else." He said, getting straight to the point, i wish he had done this when explaining about the omega keys, but i'll try to forget about that during this only moment of social banter.

Still even when explaining it makes me feel bad, but...Ooh! what am i supposed to feel?! I feel angry and upset that there is a possibility he may be leaving but i feel bad that they lost the keys but at the same time i don't, i really sound selfish. "Okay, well he probably doesn't even know what to do with them; he might barter with them again." I said at least i can genuinely try to reassure him. "Probably with Megatron though, i'm not very good at this am i?" then again in situations like these i state the possibilities, basically what people don't want to hear.

"At least you are able to speak." He said lightly smiling.

"Y-Yeah." I said though i only did because i felt guilty, i mean last hope being lost hope for Cybertron...you know what? I've never thought about **what **Cybertron actually used to look like, i mean I've seen it a few times but only as what it is now, but as many has described it used to be bright and could be seen from any planet in any galaxy. "Dad?" i then said.

"yes?"

"I've only seen Cybertron a few times and each time it had only been a barren wasteland, but what did it used to look like? I mean your cities and stuff." I asked, i was curious though I've never asked before, which is strange because i'm usually nosey.

Dad smiled at my sudden interest as he lifted his hand a slight projection appeared in front like a home movie, "this was Iacon, i thought to show you it first as i have spoken of it often." He said.

Well it was a city alright, a city of steel, literally even the floor was metallic but everything was bright and clean, not like my bedroom anyway "i definitely need to explore Cybertron when it's at its best." I said as i looked straight into his optics, "And it will, Starscream with the omega keys or not, Cybertron will inevitably be restored." I said.

"inevitably?" he said solemnly, well i can't act as though i like the idea, "i appreciate the reassurance, but even you cannot lie to yourself." He said.

"i know, but i can't just let you get depressed, Cybertron was your first home and anyone can tell your very proud of it, its just that, i feel grudgeful that its being restored and bad when its not, how do we gain?" i said with building frustration.

"We both now just need to wait, there is nothing we can do for now." He stated.

"i thought you'd say that." i said slightly muffled as i was leaning my chin into my hand, "You want to head back down now?" I said.

"let us just, sit here, a little longer." He said as he shut his optics and begun stroking my cheek with a finger as if he were holding a kitten, "Just a little longer, as we were, until we are not, because of what i know." He then said, though that phrase confused me, but he looked dazed, but still, what?

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"jsut referring to the news i had gave about the Omega keys." He said weakly smiling at me for reassurance.

* * *

Raf, Miko and Jack were finally back at base, i had seen them approach from up top but before i could speak with them there were with their guardians, hopefully i can steal them away for a second just to give them my own update, i couldn't listen into their conversation though they were getting the news broken to them though i did manage to catch a comment from Miko suggesting she wants to stay with Bulkhead on Cybertron, and sounded very excited about that, wow she can made a decision just like that, am i just crazy then? I mean what about her family and friends? Here and in Japan? She mentioned that Raf could come visit when she and bulkhead get there place set up. I held my head at that point, Miko could follow Bulkhead to the end of the universe and back and yet i can't...i think Dad picked the wrong human...

But then hesitation from Bulkhead made me wonder, was it because the arrangements for humans to live on Cybertron would take a while? Was it because he was thinking of what was best for **her **future? Whatever the reason it made Miko anxious.

Well at least there's a shared feeling. I let myself sigh under my breath, sometimes i wish Dad weren't a Prime, Optimus alone suits him fine...Alpha Trion, all this secrecy and riddles, i feel like such an idiot when talking to you when you knew all this, our planet was just used as a host for the keys, the iacon relics, and you never considered the effect it would have on its natives, when there are giant robots roaming the planet of course there's going to be contact, especially since decepticons don't really much care for hiding.

Well i wasn't part of that discussion anyway, because i was to the side, moving a bookcase, why i brought so much stuff i will never know, maybe because i didn't plan on other humans being here and i had allot of free time to just watch movies and stuff. but no, so i was dragging a lot of stuff out my room, a bookcase, a bedside table, mainly the big things first and putting them to one side far from robotic feet. I still have box full's of DVDs, games, consoles, models of a sci-fi nature, and some other stuff.

i dusted my hands as i finally got the bookcase to one side and my ear twitched to a beeping sound coming from the computer, a incoming message if you will.

"Okay **that's **weird." Bulkhead said, though i have no idea why, something about Starscream negotiating with us first or something.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No it is Dreadwing. And he wants to meet." Ratchet confirmed.

"Dreadwing?" Arcee said, i second that, i mean what does he want?

"He has stated in his message that he has come alone." Ratchet added.

"Alone? Yeah right." Bulkhead scoffed.

"Dreadwing is a decepticon of honour Bulkhead; i do not believe he would perform an act of trickery during negotiation." Dad said, his tone hinted that he was actually considering to meet with Dreadwing.

"So we're going?" Bulkhead said sounding slightly confused.

"Yeah, what if you go through the groundbridge and then boom! You all become scrap for new trash cans." Miko added with flailing arms on 'boom'.

"We will still treat this as any other meeting with a Decepticon, with caution, and as such, i will need all warriors present, for Dreadwing is a formidable opponent." Dad said.

"With our current situation i'm willing to any encounter, if it has the slightest link to the omega keys..." Ratchet started as he input the co-ordinates that came with the message, he then pulled the lever as we looked at how eager he was.

Nonetheless they transformed and proceeded through, with no word uttered.

I stared at the groundbridge, even when it shut, but i didnt hang onto that for long as i went back to carrying on as normal, i think i'll grab few boxes next, in a way i didn't need to empty all my boxes afterall, "Hey spring cleaning?" Jack asked from behind.

I stopped whatever i was doing as i hesitantly faced him, "Erm no, not exactly." I said awkwardly.

"It's not termites is it?" Miko jested nudging me in the side i cringed slightly, that was annoying but only because i wasn't in the mood.

"N-o, just hang by our usual spot and I'll talk to you then i just need to grab a few things and then I'll explain." I stated as she and Jack blinked at me confused.

* * *

The guys including Raf were gathered around the sofas as they continued to discuss the Autobots possibly going home, i slouched onto the couch as my presence was definitely known then my loud exhaling of air wasn't exactly subtle either and i didn't say anything so to break the awkward silence Miko carried on, "Bulkhead better take me with him." Miko started with.

I cocked an eyebrow as i shot my eyes at her, "Miko, how can you easily leave your family like that, your friends?" not that it's a problem i just don't see how she could, i mean i can't, something admirable of Miko she knows what she wants without hesitation.

"Hey i can always visit." She said lightly.

"But what would you tell your parents? Your host parents? What about your cats?" i felt my voice rise again, my anger, my frustration, "How can you leave so easily without the slightest of regret?! Or is there something wrong with me?!" I stood up at this point trying to find a flaw on my body, i was really starting to feel as though i was a weirdo for not accepting change.

"Hey calm down El, you're suddenly so quick to panic." Jack said holding out two hands in front of him to calm me down.

i...sat down in another chair away from them, "S-Sorry the tension in the air is pretty thick lately." I said i tried to make a joke but what's the point, if the tension is this thick i don't see how i can undo that. "i need to tell you guys something." I added solemnly, no point in beating around the bush and i am certainly not going to keep secrets.

"What is it?" Raf asked sounding slightly frightened by my tone, all the more making this even worse.

"Well i'm...returning to Tranquillity." I said flatly.

"Tranquillity? Why? W-well what i mean is why now?" Jack asked. His concern forced a weak smile out of me but that was all.

"Just till this omega key business is sorted out, i mean i-I'll be back...for the goodbyes, but you guys knew that i would be leaving some time. I told you from the start that this was a temporal arrangement" I said.

"But to happen at the same time as them leaving." Jack said bowing his head slightly.

"Look i'm not like Miko okay? I can't take things into my strive so easily." I snapped, " i-i m-mean...how do you guys feel about this?" i asked Raf and Jack.

"Well i'm glad Arcee's home is going to be alive again, but i can't say i'm feeling great that she's leaving, my life is much better with her in my life, with **you** guys in my life and if they leave everything falls apart, i mean your leaving, isn't that a large sign of that?" Jack said in my direction, he almost sounded annoyed.

"I'm in the state next door." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's not too bad." Raf then cut in to get his say in this, "I'm just worried about the fact that the bots will be light years away, how will i contact Bee? What if he forgot about me? I'll go back to being the youngest child that was always forgotten...but it wasn't like that when i was here with you guys." Raf said, a-rh, i wanted to hug him.

But being emotionally confused i just threw my arms up into the air, "Oh! This is worse than when Worf resigned from Starfleet to fight for Gowron!" i frustrated.

Raf gave me a look of sympathy as he shook his head, Jack and Miko looked at me blinking, until Jack put an arm around my shoulder and jested, "No? **That **bad?" he jested.

"i know right?" i jested back i knew he had no idea what i was talking about but still it made me laugh nonetheless, well for that brief moment anyway, "that bad." I added solemnly.

"You look tired, have you been sleeping? Or eating" Jack asked, i think Jack needs a male role model because he sounded way too much like his Mom.

"I don't feel that hungry." I said though that is a good point, when was the last time i had eaten?

"You have dark shadows under your eyes." He said poking me in that general area.

"Get your hands off me you damn dirty ape!" I said swatting his hand away.

"Pile on!" Miko then announced as she leapt at me, her elbows dug into my stomach as i wheezed slightly, Jack then pushed me off the couch as i fell on my front, i have great friends! Miko then sat on my back as she rode me like a horse that just got run over.

"Get off me." I said flatly as i couldn't be bothered to move her, she then ruffled my hair up, a line not to be crossed, not that i like my hair neat or anything as it is hardly 'neat' but it was in 'rebelling' mode and now it's in 'hobo' mode. "That's it! Raf get me a knife i'm going to cut Miko's ponytail off!" i yelled but i was purposely teasing...I'll miss these dumb moments.

* * *

Well i wasn't able to cut Miko's hair, but it was fun attempting it anyway...before they were bridged back to there homes, well I'm glad they were here. I lay my head against the couch as i waited for that groundbridge to open like a dog waiting for his 'Mom' or 'Dad' to come home. And they had, but the request must've been through a personal comm link patch as there were no incoming messages on-screen. Dad and Smokescreen were the first ones in as Dad held...a hammer, the forge of Solas Prime? Thor eat your heart out, da-umn, you could live in that thing!

I was curious, i mean who wouldn't be? "What happened?" i asked running downstairs.

"Dreadwing gave us a present." Smokescreen jested.

I thought for a moment, taking in any possibility for his reasons...none okay..."w-whyyyy?!" i exclaimed completely confused.

"The decepticons are a lost cause basically." Smokescreen shrugged,

I slumped at Smokescreens explanation, okay fine it's a lost cause so we got a hammer, "And...The omega keys?" i asked hoping for a refined explanation.

"Megatron has possession of all, Starscream being the source." Dad answered for Smokescreen,

"So Megatron can...revitalise Cybertron?" i asked a nervous choke was caught in my throat.

Dad nodded gravely.

"Right...well you guys...carry on with whatever it is your doing." I said stepping to one side, apart from the fact Megatron would look like a god when he revives Cybertron, i wonder, would Cybertron reform because Megatron is the one to do it? Does it work that way? I don't know but the question still remains, where do the keys go?

"It's no Star Saber, but i bet it can shatter Megatons blade." Smokescreen stated proudly. "And put some dents in that ugly mug of his."

"It's not that kind of hammer." Arcee stated before Smokescreen got carried away.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four omega keys, a more appropriate use of the forge would be to use it to replicate our own." Ratchet said.

"Even with such power there reconstruction would require a level of expertise i do not possess." Dad said, a more polite way of saying that he aint no blacksmith.

"We just better hope that Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from going home." Arcee said.

"Megatron may be evil..." Dad started as he placed the hammer part to the floor and leant on the base, "but i do believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose"

"Well i say we let him keep em and do the work for us." Bulkhead said as everyone looked at him, "w-well i mean what difference does it makes who restores Cybertron?"

"If Megatron revives Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage." Dad explained.

"y-you w-what...y-you lost me." Bulkhead said utterly confused.

"In all likelihood the leader of the decepticons will portray him as our planets savoir and brand all Autobots as war criminals." Dad explained further.

"The grand deception continues." Arcee said almost tired like.

"Megatrons so called achievement could influence Cybertron for eons to come, poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens, hardly the idle way to begin a new age." Ratchet said.

"But there is hope, for while Megatron may have the keys he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega lock itself." Dad said. . .what?! I shot my head up O-Omega lock? There's an actual lock?! Named the Omega lock?!

"Omega lock?" Bulkhead said equally as confused.

"Wait...now you lost me." Arcee said.

"And me!" i snapped. Thank you! I'm not the only one left in the dark, Gr-rr! More secrets! More information that he kept to himself! Who the hell can i trust?!

* * *

**A/N i put this into two parts mainly because i hadn't finished refining the whole chapter and i thought that i left you guys hanging for too long, so the second part might be uploaded tomorrow? also this will be the last episode i'm working on as a chapter but after i've uploaded the second part i thought i might do this episode again but in Optimus' POV, i don't know i thought i might try it, but i'd like your opinion, yes or hellllll no! :P **


	51. Regeneration Part 2

**Regeneration Part 2**

"That which the four relics were designed to activate, we must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it until we can recover the keys." Dad further explained, i'm dumbfounded, literally.

"There are no other Iacon entries to decode. This **lock** could be anywhere here on earth." Ratchet said.

"Actually...it is on Cybertron." Dad then said.

"What?!" everyone in the room besides Dad exclaimed, my head is going to explode from being over-surprised.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, how **do **you know?" i said making myself noticed.

Dad then spun around swinging his hammer over his shoulder, "Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber." He said wandering towards the groundbridge laying the hammer against his shoulder.

"What?!" i exclaimed.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Ratchet inquired.

Dad turned to face Ratchet "Alpha Trion did not wish it so." he said.

I growled. "Obi-wan listened to Qui-gon jinn didn't mean he was always right. I mean what the hell?" I said.

"With the forge of Solas Prime..." he then knelt down as he started climbing down to the engineering of the groundbridge. "We now posses the means of reaching Cybertron, i must work quickly as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long." He finished, climbing down further taking the forge with him.

I ran towards the groundbridge also, he was already at the bottom near the whole system that ran the groundbridge as i followed down, though the gaps between each step were huge but i don't care dammit, "normally i can take your bluntness into my strive but not this time." I started as i jumped down to the floor from six feet. "I mean seriously why couldn't you tell us?"

"Smokescreen was captured by Decepticons." He started as he took a whack at the power function, "and as a result Megatron now knows the function of the Omega keys, he could have known of the lock too. Even if i had told you, there was still that risk, even you could have been captured, as Soundwave had taken you out so easily." He said. Yeah just rub that in why don't cha.

"Y-yeah but...if you just...dammit!" i was on the verge of a mental breakdown, "Anything else Alpha Trion happen to mention?" each question i asked he took another swing. "How about the quill?" 'Whack!' "Or perhaps there's another Prime out there?" i said in a mocking tone now. 'Whack!' "Have you got any sisters?" 'Whack!'. "How about a pyramid that can suck the energy from the sun?" 'Whack!', "h-how about, where a...will you stop!"

He took another couple of swings before finally stopping, "i do not know what to say, but i will repeat, when this is all over, then we can talk."

"So before...wasn't real?" i said, bearing no hope.

"No that was real; do not think that despite what was on my processor that this was out of guilt." He firmly stated.

"So the whole 'what i know' thing?" i said.

"Inner fear, it was not easy bearing this knowledge, but i had to, even with the risk of hurting you all." He said. and with that said he took the hammer and made his way upstairs swiftly, not even looking at me.

i looked at the engineering, it hadn't changed physically but everything inside was emanating a much louder noise, "Stupid Space Bridge." I hissed under my breath kicking anything that was there at the time, i had to hit something.

I scuffed my feet as i looked to the floor holding my arm giving myself some comfort, i then heard a loud bang like Dad had dropped the hammer or something, then abruptly and swiftly i was taken hold of as he placed me on his shoulder, though i merely kept to a face of protest and even tried to get down, "please just be a little more patient with me." He said brushing a finger across my cheek.

I sighed, "Put me down please." I said, i can't take this, things are cool, then there not, things are cool, then there not, I'm getting confused.

"Are you still planning to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a stable home, i have no idea what's going on so I'd really like to stay in one place at the minute." I said flatly, i need to stick with this decision.

"The only thing i can say then is, i support your decision." He said. As a he placed me on the floor,

he gave me a weak smile, but i appreciate that he was able to, but I'm not exactly thrilled with my decision either, "Thanks...you, gonna tell them the situation?" I mustered.

"I think Ratchet is finding out for himself." He said as Ratchet was checking the vital statistics of the now Space bridge and looking pretty excited.

"So what now?" i asked.

"We wait for Megatron to make the first move." Dad said.

"So..."

Then a loud beeping flooded my ears along with a green light that engulfed the whole room, the sound wasn't like the proximity sensor nor was it like an energon dictator it was a whoosh of loud. "Our senses are detecting a massive energon burst occurring outside Earth's atmosphere, a surge of that kind can only mean one thing, activation of another Space bridge." Ratchet said.

"Megatron has discovered the Omega lock is on Cybertron." Dad said.

"So there really was no point in keeping that information to yourself." I said under my breath.

"It appears we have lost our advantage." Ratchet said.

"But with Megatron unaware that we now posses the means of inter stellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor." Dad then turned to the other autobots, "we must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal." he added pointing towards the hallway.

Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen nodded as they headed there, "i may need to borrow your laboratory." Dad said to Ratchet as he then motioned me to follow, though i stood my ground, "do you really want to pass the opportunity to witness the forging of a weapon?" he said.

"Hurry up then." I frustrated blowing off hot air.

He took hold of the broken Star Saber as he went over to a med table in Ratchets lab and placed the Star Saber on the table he then swung the forge onto it and it...grew, the metal became liquidized at first but then extended still in a liquidized state as it grew with every hit and then eventually making up the Star Saber again. it begun to glow and hum as it had done so before, "Well that's...erm wow. Hey you think you can forge me a starship?" i said as he gave me an amusing expression, "i-i mean, i-its n-not r-really that i-impressive." I scoffed.

He then walked towards the group as this was it, he was going again, oh man i really can't stand him at the moment but he's leaving again for Cybertron, i can't just let him leave like this, what if this was like the whole Unicron thing, where he didn't come back? "Dad, wait." I said as he almost immediately came to a halt. "I hate that you've kept all this from me, but i can't hate you." I started as he knelt down with his sword in one hand, "p-please come back." I begged but a hiss of anger escaped me when ending that sentence.

"We will be back, **i **will be back, i swear it." He stated slightly hitting the ground with the Star Saber, he then stood up turning around and walking towards the others and carrying on towards the Space Bridge, "Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost!" He announced as he put his sword in its hold and transformed as did everyone else.

"Be safe."

* * *

I was on my front as i dived under my bed to grab the empty boxes and suitcases that i had unpacked when i got here...heh...funny i still have one that needs unpacking. My job is somewhat done already i guess. Better start with my movies first, then I'll work out the cloths and bed sheets and what not then.

I walked out of my room carrying a box that i lent my chin on so i could see in front of me, the vaults are empty of iacon relics, errrr well...nearly...she gets me every time...and the base is quiet apart from the echoed pacing of Ratchet, oh i forget i have some movies still in the player upstairs. Despite my presence Ratchet continued pacing, so i didn't bother interrupting it, i went up the stairs as i checked the blu-ray player, huh Star Trek five, that was a good day.

Then a beeping sound came from the computer as Ratchet rushed over, "uh, Optimus?" he said eagerly.

"U-uh no Ratchet its Jack i-is something wrong? Cos schools been out for over an hour and no-ones showed to pick us up." Jack said.

"That is because the entire team is rather...indisposed at the moment. I suggest you obtain an alternative method of transport." He said.

"What's he saying?" came Miko's voice.

"The bots are busy." Jack said.

"Then tell **Ratchet **to come get us, it's not like he has anything **else **to do!" she said, which made me laugh.

"Just, go home! I will be in touch later." He then cut them off.

"You hung up on them? And your seriously going to just send them home?" i asked.

"I cannot be dealing with problems on the side, not at this crucial point in time; they'll be fine getting home on their own." He said.

"Then i take it i have to Space Bridge myself home too?" i said.

"Hmmm. Home...wait! Home! Your home!?" Ratchet suddenly had a burst of panic.

"Y-Yeah you know, in T-Tranquillity?" i said, wow so Ratchet is self-aware.

He slightly stared at me dumbfounded, "O-Oh, so to define you are merely making a quick visit? Moving a few of your personal belongings?" he asked a sound of panic lingered in his tone surprisingly.

"Well, no actually, I'm moving back, a few days or a few weeks I'm not sure i have no idea what's happening so I'd really like to just clear my head for a while." I said.

"Why do you not just stay here?" he asked.

"What, you mean live in a silo on my own?" i questioned.

"I...w-what do you mean on your own? We're here." He said screwing his face a little.

"Uh hello, Cybertron, you're leaving remember? Well i think...i don't know!" i said.

Ratchet looked as though he were figuring something out as a sudden realization appeared across his face, "Ah! Yes! Of course Cybertron! S-So you **are **staying here on Earth? I thought that you were merely indecisive with the choice but..." he started.

"You weren't really paying any attention except Cybertron; you can't just jump to conclusions like that. But just to clarify I'm staying on **Earth**." I said.

"Oh, well don't forget Starlight." He said quickly turning to face the computer, hmmm well that's curious.

"You want me to take her?" i asked.

"Well it is yours...i made it for you." He slightly trailed off before whacking a palm on his helm, "besides it has no use here it'll just be a dust collector!" He stated in all his grumpy glory.

"Okay. Well can you at least give me a hand with her?" I asked, i could put her in the living room i guess, it'll remind me of a time when Ratchet would give his full attention.

"I need to await a call from Optimus." He said.

"please?" I said in a begging voice.

He turned to me then the computer screen and repeated this process as he couldn't bare to pull himself from the screen, "very well! but make it quick!" He erupted.

* * *

Ratchet carried Starlight into my place bridal style through the groundbridge, into my house...well okay mansion, and i can tell you...it is the best ever! One main reason is because it looks exactly like Croft manor, inside as well as out, except the extended land.

So it was a convenient for the Autobots they can stand inside and the ducking places only require them to transform, i had set the co-ordinates for the living room which was very spacious, mainly because there was barely any furniture and a lot of walking around room, Ratchet lay Starlight on the floor, I'll leave her there for now, I'm sure i can fit a crane in here.

"Now if you'll excuse me i need to be at my post." He said. As he swiftly spun around facing the Space Bridge.

"Ratchet?" i said.

He sighed long and loud, as every part of his being slumped, "what?" he huffed.

"Aren't you going to miss me? Miss **us**? Not even a little?" i asked almost child like.

"I..." he started as he thought for a while, "perhaps Rafael, and..." he then stopped himself as he shook his head, "as i have said before we are only leaving, i find it hard to miss someone when i know they exist." He said before heading through the Space Bridge.

"I'll call you when i need a pick up." I said solemnly, just as he disappeared through the space bridge. I was hoping he would be a little more open than that, but there is something there at least, i just wish he wouldn't suppress it.

I took in my surroundings of this big place, it felt more empty then the silo, I might give this place a quick run through sometime see how much dust there is, now this place has about twelve bedrooms, that's insane, why the government had to go over the top with that i will never know but nonetheless it has its advantages, like for all the stuff i collect and its great for having friends over, i should name this place 'Ellen's Hotel' for the amount of times i've had a run of long movie marathons and video games or for...parties, w-well not for me personally but for my friends generally I'm like an old man when it comes to parties, well parties at my place mainly because I'm the one who has to clean up, i mainly lie on the couch, eating a bowl of pretzels with a set of ear muffs on as i try to control the level of volume on the music...y-ya know the neighbors and all heh. but yeah i think the reason for the mansion was basically for Autobot access.

Yeah this is my dream home, and as such with being a sixteen year old with the whole run of the place plus with my personality, i have no sense of style when setting up furniture, family portraits and stuff so it's basically a mansion designed by a six year old, now the living room is near enough half the size of a football pitch, the walls were too boring for me so i bathed the walls with Autobot related matters, events and what not, I'll have to add Jack, Miko and Raphael to the wall, Nemesis Prime, Wheeljack, our fight with MECH, all of it.

i wondered over to the walls as i reached for the paint brush that still sat in a can of paint, nice, good lord when did i leave this here? I'm an insult to the word 'tidiness', but believe it or not i do clean the whole place myself but only like once a month as i technically live more at base even though i have technically 'moved out' into here but i can't tear myself away from the others, well, i can deal with this stuff later, i want to keep myself updated with the situation, the element of surprise? I wish i could see Megatrons face, "Ratchet, i need a bridge." i said using my cellphone.

"Back and forth, back and forth, can't you stick to one thing?" he moaned.

i rolled my eyes, "just keeping your reflexes up to speed Ratch, now bridge me back already i need an update." well, maybe I'll give a tour of the place some other time, most likely soon.

* * *

**A/N so next chapter will be OP's POV for the same episode, i'll give it a shot ;D now heres a random question, if i were to write a scenario which one should i do first, 'Ellen loses her memory' or 'Ellen dreams that the Autobots are sparklings'? not that I'm planning anything ;D though i have thought about writing a Christmas one shot hmmm thinking.**

**but yeah i'll be putting it up in a poll, 'Sparklings' or 'Memory loss' first? check it and be sure to vote ;D  
**


	52. Regeneration OP POV

**Regeneration **

Optimus' POV

I was at the computer screen, and i had remained there since the keys were lost to us, until Ratchet relieved me of that duty, his argument was that he was more refined in this area of searching, however i believe he was doing this for me personally, perhaps he is right to relief me because of my current mental state, i cannot believe i let Starscream get his hands on the keys, the thought of our final hope suddenly lost in such a way, i could not contain my frustration, i looked around as Smokescreen stood anxiously to one side, the others were bringing our human friends to base from their place of education...school...Ellen had missed school. Am i that fixed on the omega keys i forget the simplest of things? Is was to be expected.

Despite this the girl is hard headed, though i am unsure of the influence, but i understand her frustration, after all i have withheld information from her, from all of them, i hope they can forgive me for that but Alpha Trion stated for me to not reveal this, and i will stand by my word until an appropriate moment.

Looking around the room Ellen had metaphorically become a shadow again as i could not see her nor could i sense her presence in this building, instead it was above me, up top, i need to see her.

And it was confirmed she was up top, she sat on the ledge of the cliff as she was fixed on the horizon, i want to hold her, but i fear she would throw it off as i have attempted many times before, why must she leave? I know her reasons for leaving but i personally do not want her to leave, i need her more than ever during this time, when we activate the Omega lock and everything has been arranged of course i would return to Earth, however i do not know how we will reach Cybertron let alone return...she has no sense of where she stands, that must be why she is leaving. In a sense we are both in a mental conflict. This is my duty as leader, i make the decisions alone...and must bear that burden alone no matter how many have told me overwise and whoever gets hurt in the process...

I quietly made myself over to her, "may i join you?" i asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "yeah sure." She said as i stood still, never has she sounded so tired. "you don't have to stand all the time you know." she added patting the cliff next to her, I looked over my shoulder to be sure, the Autobots need some strength behind them during this pressing time and i cannot afford to look 'casual' in there presence.

"I doubt anyone will see you." Ellen said to me noticing my obvious concern. So looking at the cliff edge before me i sat down as i let my legs drape over the side looking all **too** casual may i add, "so what you doing up here?" she asked.

"Clearing my thoughts, are you?" i asked.

"I guess." she shrugged again.

"Irregular for you to bear such short sentences." I said allowing myself to sound amused, though it was a true statement.

She shot me a famous glare but it wasn't out of malice or spite just slightly pouting "i could say the same thing about you but you have yet to say just a couple of words yourself." she jested, it was a welcoming change to hear her light hearted humor.

That thought in my processor i took a risk to see what inevitable mood she was in so i lay a hand flat on the ground beside her, "perhaps it is not words that should be shared now." i said.

She saw the hint and she raised a hand slightly to reach out to mine, but as my optics begun to lightly sparkle she pulled back, "i...can't, i..." she stuttered, she could not do it and i noticed her uncomfortable feeling, no, not uncomfortable, hurt, around me, i would expect this because of the situation, and i also expected her to feel anger towards me but, not hurt.

"You hesitate?" i said that hurt feeling escaped my own vocal processor, just for her to feel that around me in itself...

"I don't know I can't..." she started.

"What is holding you back?" i asked.

"I'm scared." she finally said looking at me her eyes had a glaze of tears over them; i felt a twinge in my spark.

The Omega keys should have been a blessing, we had them all in our grasp, now they are bringing more pain than life it seems, i felt slightly frustrated again, is my primary function to make others feel miserable? "When you were younger and would get scared, what would i do to reassure you?" he said.

"I don't know, tell me a story, hold me, that kind of thing." She said smiling lightly, "I'm not feeling it. Theirs nothing there" she then said flatly.

as i had expected but i am not leaving it at that so i forcefully picked her up i am not letting her escape into a sunken form again, "you are stubborn." i stated.

"Put me down." she said firmly.

i did not answer her i was set on one thing as i nuzzled her cheek against my own, then i produced a slight purring sound something i hoped she would feel as a comforting gesture, i do not intend to send mixed messages seeing how we have both been on and off towards each other, it is just...i do not know what else to do, or say. as i continued to comfort her she had accepted the gestures it seems, "Love me dammit!" she abruptly cried, though it sounded almost desperate.

"And this is why i bare no worry for possible suitors." i said shaking my head amusingly nonetheless.

"Are you Okay?" she then asked as i listened intently. "I mean you had a mental breakdown out there." She said.

Ah yes, my sudden outburst of frustration i could not contain, the chance for life to live on Cybertron, and after all our hard work. and i have to admit when Smokescreen had possessed the rest of the keys i had gotten my hopes up and not keeping to a cautious view and as such when they were suddenly taken i could not bare it. But i had exposed that frustration and poisoned feeling and transferred them to her... "Did i frighten you?" i asked as she had touched my hand which shook slightly.

"Maybe a little, i felt as though someone threw a vile of acid at me." She said, i guess the expression was that the feeling was like a burning acid? Though i hope she has not really experienced this physically.

"You have been expressing your inner conflict with this situation, so have i, though i did not show it as much, but instead it merely built up and eventually escaped me when we lost the keys to Starscream, just the thought alone of losing those keys, i did not think of anything else." i explained.

"Okay, well he probably doesn't even know what to do with them; he might barter with them again." she said. "Probably with Megatron though, I'm not very good at this am i?"

"At least you are able to speak." i said with a light smile.

"y-yeah." she said. "Dad?".

"Yes?"

"I've only seen Cybertron a few times and each time it had only been a barren wasteland, but what did it used to look like? I mean your cities and stuff." She asked, her eyes glistened with curiosity, i could not help but smile, i am proud of my planet and her interest made me even more so. So i accessed my memory banks for Cybertron, and projected an image for her to see, it was Iacon. I am eager to see what she thinks.

"This was Iacon, i thought to show you it first as i have spoken of it often." I said, and she portrayed the curiousness of a small child, slightly awed as well as attempting to reach out and touch it.

"I defiantly need to explore Cybertron when it's at its best." She said as she looked at me, "And it will, Starscream with the Omega keys or not, Cybertron will inevitably be restored." She said, i grew solemn although i know she was trying to reassure me but she could not lie, "Inevitably?" i said as she looked away, "I appreciate the reassurance but even you cannot lie to yourself." I said to her.

"i know but i can't just let you get depressed, Cybertron was your first home and anyone can tell your very proud of it, it's just that, i feel grudgeful that its being restored and bad when it's not, how do we gain?" she said frustration rising in her voice...this planet to many other races is considered an unimportant rock in the universe, including my mentor, though with all that has happened, i would have to disagree.

"We both now just need to wait, there is nothing we can do for now." I said to her.

"I thought you'd say that." she said her speech was almost inaudible, "You want to head back down now?"

"Let us just, sit here, a little longer." i said as i shut my optics and begun stroking her cheek with a finger, "Just a little longer, as we were, until we are not, because of what i know." i said, it is a burden keeping information that will potentially hurt those around you, loved ones, friends, but i hope that the end results will mend all that.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just referring to the news i had gave about the Omega keys." i said, act of deception as i weakly smiled at her.

* * *

Jack, Miko and Raphael had joined us at base, now is the time for their guardians to tell them of this news, i hope now that Ellen can confide in her human friends mainly because they are all in a neutral position.

These thoughts left me distracted until Ratchet spoke.

"aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" he said, "Not only do we lack any actual method of even reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planets restoration."

"As far as we know." i added with slight dread.

"Do you think Starscream has rejoined the cons?" Smokescreen asked me from my side.

"He may have used the keys to buy back Megatrons favor" Arcee said,

"Hmph, without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder?" Ratchet said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and..." Ratchet started before a sound emanated from the computer.

"Okay **that's **weird." Bulkhead said.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No it is Dreadwing. And he wants to meet" Ratchet confirmed.

"Dreadwing?" Arcee said.

"He has stated in his message that he has come alone." He added.

"Alone? Yeah right." Bulkhead scoffed.

"Dreadwing is a decepticon of honor bulkhead; i do not believe he would perform an act of trickery." i said.

"So we're going?" Bulkhead asked and from a different perspective i understand his confusion.

"Yeah, what if you go through the groundbridge and then boom! You all become scrap for new trash cans." Miko had added, i am not really fond of thinking that way though, but the concern is appreciated.

"We will still treat this as any other meeting with a decepticon, with caution, and as such, i will need all warriors present, for dreadwing is a formidable opponent." I said though i had hoped Ellen would ask me if she 'tag' along however she did not.

"With our current situation i'm willing to any encounter, if it has the slightest link to the Omega keys..." Ratchet said as i turned to face the groundbridge, for Dreadwing to contact us...but we can find out from him in person as Ratchet had already activated the groundbridge and as eagerly as he was i transformed and took my lead towards the portal.

* * *

of all the possible reasons for Dreadwing to appear before us, Starscream being a possible chain reaction, but for him to **give **us the Forge of Solas Prime, but i will use it wisely Dreadwing, i regret you did not choose a different path. despite the excitement of the others, particularly Smokescreen, i however cannot, not yet, but this does change a huge amount in our favor, with this hammer i would be able to to upgrade the groundbridge to a spacebridge and repair the Star Saber.

as i acknowledged these current events I glanced to the side of the room where some of Ellen's possessions currently occupied; so she is serious about leaving. "what happened?" Ellen asked running down the stairs.

"Dreadwing gave us a present." Smokescreen said to her, though in a way it could be considered a gift.

"W-whyyyy?!" she asked completely confused.

"The decepticons are a lost cause basically." Smokescreen said,

"And...The omega keys?" she asked.

"Megatron has possession of all, Starscream bartered with them." i explained,

"So Megatron can...revitalize Cybertron?" she asked.

I nodded in dread.

"Right...well you guys...carry on with whatever it is your doing." she said. Stepping to one side, i wanted to be a father again as she shooed herself away, but now even she knew that was not possible.

"Its no Star Saber, but i bet it can shatter Megatons blade." Smokescreen stated proudly. "And put some dents in that ugly mug of his."

"It's not that kind of hammer." Arcee said.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega keys, a more appropriate use of the forge would be to use it to replicate our own." Ratchet suggested.

"Even with such power there reconstruction would require a level of expertise i do not possess." i said, however even with my limitations the hammer itself is still capable of many impressive things despite its users lacking in ability.

"We just better hope that Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from going home." Arcee said.

"Megatron may be evil..." he started placed the hammer part to the floor, "but i do believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose" so that he may conquer Cybertron himself.

"Well i say we let em keep em and do the work for us." Bulkhead said which had drawn himself attention of everyone's eyes and optics, "w-well i mean what difference it makes who restores cybertron?"

"If Megatron revives cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage." I explained to him.

"y-you w-what...y-you lost me." Bulkhead admitted himself unsure.

"In all likelihood the leader of the decepticons will portray him as our planets savoir and brand all autobots as war criminals." i explained further.

"The grand deception continues." Arcee said.

"Megatrons so called achievement cold influence cybertron for eons to come, poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens, hardly the idle way to begging a new age." Ratchet said, i agree however i will not allow that to happen.

"But there is hope, for while megatron may have the keys he has yet to discover the existence of the omega lock itself." I finally said, for this was the time to reveal it and all the dread had revealed itself.

"Omega lock?" Bulkhead Questioned.

"Wait...now you lost me." Arcee said.

"And me!" Ellen snapped, i kept to my expression but cringed slightly inside.

"That which the four relics were designed to activate, we must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it until we can recover the keys." i explained.

"There are no other iacon entries to decode. This **lock** could be anywhere here on earth." Ratchet said.

"Actually...it is on Cybertron." i added to the confusion.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, how **do **you know?" Ellen said pushing herself forward.

I then turned around at an angle swinging the hammer over my shoulder; "Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber." I said.

"What?!" Ellen exclaimed.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Ratchet inquired.

I turned slightly to face Ratchet "Alpha Trion did not wish it so." i said.

"Obi-wan always listened to qui-gon jinn didn't mean he was always right. I mean what the hell?" I heard Ellen say though i passed the comment by as my main focus was the Groundbridge.

"With the forge of Solas Prime..." i started kneeling down to begin climbing down to the engineering of the groundbridge. "We now posses thee means of reaching Cybertron, i must work quickly as are tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long." i finished proceeding further taking the forge with me.

I lightly placed a hand on the machinery anticipating where i would hit first, as i hear little clunking sounds of small feet coming down the stairs, "normally i can take your bluntness into my strive but not this time." Ellen started as she jumped down to the floor from six feet. "I mean seriously why couldn't you tell us?"

"Smokescreen was captured by decepticons." i started as i took a whack at the power function, "and as a result Megatron now knows the function of the Omega keys, he could have known of the lock too. Even if i had told you, there was still that risk as soundwave had taken you out so easily." i said.

"Y-yeah but...if you just...dammit! Anything else Alpha Trion happen to mention? How about the quill? Or perhaps theirs another Prime out there?" she said in a mocking tone now. "Have you got any sisters?" i merely carried on with my set task. "How about a pyramid that can suck the energy from the suns?" focus, focus, i will give, my people, there home back. it is the least i can do. "h-how about, where a...will you stop!"

I took another couple of swings before finally stopping, "i do not know what to say, but i will repeat, when this is all done, then we can talk." i told her blankly, i took the hammer and moved my way past her as i made my way up the stairs swiftly. There is no time for arguing.

"So before...wasn't real?" she said stopping me from moving instantly.

"No that was real; do not think that despite what was on my processor that this was out of guilt." i firmly stated.

"So the whole 'what i know' thing?" she said.

"Inner fear, it was not easy bearing this knowledge, but i had to, even with the risk of hurting you all." i said...we must get to the Omega lock before Megatron, i must, for both worlds will be conquered if we don't, Autobots and humans alike will perish. i...took the forge as i set my optics on the stairs, and begun to make my way back up...

"Stupid Space Bridge." I heard her hiss as a 'clunk' sound was heard, Primus...

I looked down as i stopped halfway through climbing, i took the forge and placed it up top so i had a free hand, then took hold of her as i placed her on my shoulder, though she did not acknowledge me, her face was the wrath of Unicron himself, i stood up straight as we returned up top, "please just be a little more patient with me." I begged her, i do not want our relationship to turn bitter and cold, i brushed a finger across her cheek to state this.

She sighed, "Put me down please." She said.

"Are you still planning to leave?" i asked.

"Yes, it's a stable home, i have no idea what's going on so I'd really like to stay in one place at the minute." she said.

I do not want to make things worse in protesting against that decision as well as confine her to base, she would despise me, the only thing i can do...is let her make her own decisions and just hope all becomes well, "The only thing i can say then is, I support your decision." i said. As a i placed her on the floor, i...let her go.

"Thanks...you gonna tell them the situation?" she said.

"I think Ratchet is finding out for himself." i said, Ratchet was certainly full of hope, his current state is most likely a shared feeling amongst our brothers if they too found out that hope still exists.

"So what now?" Ellen then asked me.

"We wait for Megatron to make the first move." i simply stated.

"So..."

My Audio receptors were suddenly flooded as well as my optical vision with a green consistent flash, and a loud alarm.

"Our senses are detecting a massive energon burst occurring outside earth's atmosphere, a surge of that kind can only mean one thing, activation of another space bridge." Ratchet said.

"Megatron has discovered the Omega lock is on Cybertron." I stated.

"It appears we have lost our advantage." Ratchet said, but not entirely.

"But with Megatron unaware that we now posses the means of inter stellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor." i then turned to the Autobots as our objective was clear, "we must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal."

I then turned to Ratchet, "i may need to borrow your laboratory."

* * *

I had reforged the Star Saber as every other Iacon relic was in the hands of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen. This time for certain, Cybertron's revitalization is in our grasp one last push, "Dad wait." Ellen called to me as yet again i halted my movement, "I hate that you've kept all this from me, but i can't hate you." she started with...i knelt down as i lay the Star Saber to my side, "p-please come back." she begged me, but anger still lingered.

"We will be back, **i **will be back, i swear it." i hit the ground with the hilt of the Star Saber as i have had many similar departures with her one where i did not return, leaving her alone...i stood up as i turned to the Autobots but looking towards the Space bridge "Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost." i announced putting the sword in the hold on my back as i transformed and pushed on through the portal.

* * *

As quickly as we were behind, we were back to a steadied balance of power in our favor with there being many causalities on the decepticon side, we were efficient and there were no causalities as well as no sign of repairs quality over quantity, the Omega lock stood before us as each of my Autobots held a key, i am fascinated with the process of the restoration.

"Optimus an honor like this, it shouldn't belong to me." Smokescreen said approaching me, though before i could protest that he branded himself as unworthy. The Omega key started to glow and shake to the presence of the Omega lock no doubt as the said lock begun to glow as well, emanating a light that spread to the ground showing a distinctive writing.

The ground shook as four pillars rose from the ground each the same scale as a building, it was truly remarkable, however i held my guard up as i unveiled the Star Saber at the presence of Megatron flying towards our position, we approached him with hostile intent as he transformed and stood there though he was not as wrathful as i thought he would be, he was almost casual.

"Autobots." He started approaching us. "I suggest you put a halt to your task. And hand over those keys." He said, i did not like his tone nor the suggestion it held.

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen scoffed.

And on cue without Megatron uttering so much as a word, a spacebridge opened behind him, coming though was the decepticons, Knockout, Soundwave and Starscream, when my optics focused on what they were carrying...by the Allspark.

"So i may hand over the humans." Megatron said.

Jack, Miko, Raphael, how were they found? Was our base located? ...Ellen. Where is she? Did they...No i must not lower my guard.

"And if we refuse?" i instead asked, as Megatron slowly approached me.

"Then i will have no choice then to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's **toxic **atmosphere." He said closing in on my face as a way of intimidation. "And then we can **all** watch them instantly perish. Together."

_"Megatron, does your malice know no bounds? This is a coward's act, their children."_

* * *

**A/N** **yeah just trying it out :) though it feels slightly rushed :/ anyway this is the last chapter until spring...SAD FACE :( but until then i'll be starting on my side story for this one, which I'll basically call Transformers prime OC POV everything in-between lol which btw the poll is still open for what is to be the first chapter closing date is tomorrow :) anyway hope your all well :) **_  
_


	53. Darkest Hour

**A/N oooh whats this i've uploaded this a little earlier hmmm, why? well because if your like me and have been nosily checking for Transformers Prime news then you have seen the first three episodes of season 3! and if you haven't i thought i would mention it for other people to check out :P**

**anyway, i was so super hyped after watching it i thought i would knuckle down and finish this chapter (now that i have an idea of whats happening)**

**so the bits in italic near the end are lyrics from Queens 'Who wants to live forever' which by the way i happened to be listening to while writing this and well...i liked it, it gave me that 'feel' :P**

* * *

**Darkest Hour**

Stuffs been moved now the only thing left to do is wait, "Ratchet has there been any change?" i asked.

"I was informed that they have located the Omega lock." He sighed relieved.

Of course he would pay attention when the subject is Cybertron; well...at least they made it. i then sighed as i felt slightly sick in the stomach, i guess its psychological, I'm no good at accepting change or goodbyes sometimes i wish i couldn't feel, feel sorrow or pain i just want to feel nothing then this whole thing would be a whole lot easier, b-but I'd just be a coward for taking the easy way out instead of facing it head on.

I then slightly flinched as my phone started ringing, in a panicked rush i pulled the phone from my pocket flipping it into the air and then catching it as it was about to hit the floor, "he-hello?" i said anxiously i don't know who i was anxious to hear from but i kind of wanted to hear the words 'i'm coming home' from the other end. "o-oh hello sir, yeah i was ill, sorry Dads been busy and i haven't been able to get out of bed, sorry, no i-i'll remember next time, okay bye." I put the phone down, "Principal." I said giving an explanation, "Jack is not built for messenger boy, he's too higher rank for that." I jested. "You see he..." Ratchet was back at the screen, so i was...basically talking to myself. "...never mind." speaking of Jack it's like quarter to five, i said I'd give him a call, plus to check if he got home okay, let's see Miko was messing with my phone this one time and i think she changed his name to the 'Darbinator' o-kay? Well it doesn't matter i can't be bothered to change it back so we'll stick with it.

I pressed the cellphone to my ear intently, "Hi this is Jack sorry i can't take your call but I'm probably out saving the world." Rang Jacks voice if that line wasn't true it would sound so cheesy to everyone else.

"gr-reat voice mail?" I'll try again, voice mail again, but its ringing, his phone hasn't died nor is it turned off, he can't have dropped it he keeps a hold of it like a tick, i know I'll try Miko she always has her phone, for her own reasons mainly her tunes...okay now I'm just getting a buzzing sound what the fudge? Raf, Raf keeps his phone on for his Mom...come on, ring, ring! Okay now I'm panicking! All **three** of their phones aren't working!

Then a ring finally came from my phone finally a callback! "Hello?! Jack?! Miko?! Ra...?!"

"N-No Ellen its Ms Darby, June, what's wrong? Something hasn't happened has it!?"

I slightly bit my lip, yeah i am **real **calm. "O-Oh nothing it's just i was going to have a go at them all because i asked Jack to mention i was sick to the Principal but he didn't so heh-heh." I chuckled nervously slightly blushing.

"Oh, have...you not spoken to Jack all day? I called Ratchet but he hung up. Is everything okay over there? Where is Jack?" she asked.

"Isn't he at home?" i asked giving Ratchet a slight glare.

"No." She said her voice slightly shaky, okay maybe i should've said something reassuring but white lies grow and what not.

"Have you tried Sierra? Even Vince? I know you have everyone's number." I said, seriously she must talk to allot of parents.

"I had tried them but none of them have seen Jack since class...and...I...over...~~~~~"

"H-Hello...?"

"~~~~~"

"Hello?" i then started whacking my cellphone on the back cover, as i felt a slight vibration under my feet, i then looked up as the lights started flickering as well as the computers which were only receiving static. "What now?" i sighed.

"Optimus do you read? An unknown energy spike in Earth's atmosphere is crashing all my systems." Ratchet said. "Please tell me this is related to the activation of the omega lock." He begged.

I ran up beside him, "it's screwing with my signal too, how can that be related also?" i asked. "And did you feel a tremor before?"

"Well either way i can't bring them back if the systems don't come back on soon." He said attempting to get communications back online.

"Hopefully, i mean i can't get in contact with the others, maybe this is just a natural phenomenon?" i asked though that was mere delusion.

"That's what I'll be blaming if i can't get in contact with them soon!" he snapped.

"Calm down, communications will be back up soon...i hope." I said. but as usual i betray my own words as i attempted to get my phone to work again, being human the natural instinct for when things aren't working we use the ancient ritual of whacking the hell out of it until it works again, "come onnnn, i knew i should've chosen an eagle instead of a phone plus that would've been much more epic." I said. "Ratchet, this feels like a related occurrence, i mean my phones dead, that's just happened now does the Omega lock pulsate its own kind of spike at a unlimited range or something i mean is it a universal effect?" i asked, if that's true that Omega lock must be something else.

"Perhaps i do not exactly have a fluent understanding of the Omega lock." He said always focused on the computer screen, he like myself was anxious, and when looking at his expression he looked, well, alive. But i can't let myself look at him, i c-can't.

"That's it, I'm going out, i need to know if the guys are okay even before this spike thing their phones weren't working." I said as i headed towards the exit and towards my motorbike. Then a familiar sound of a reboot got me hopeful but is sighed to how messed around i felt, "stuffs working?" i said getting out my phone as it was in the process of turning on, after it had i tried ringing Jack again...then Miko...**then** Raf...even Jacks Mom, now she's not answering either! "Come on!" i said now on my tippy toes spinning around in circles to get a signal, "I'm just going to blame the signal here, gotta get higher, gotta get higher, to the heavens!" i stated melodramatically.

"Optimus can you read?" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet." I heard Dad's faint tone as i ceased what i was doing, "please open a-a Space bridge." He sounded tired and also please? I lowered my phone to the fact that something has obviously gone wrong, but i never thought it would happen so fast and after they had just found the lock.

Ratchet spun around as he ran to the lever on the Space bridge, "by their tone it doesn't sound good, nor is it a 'yay our planets alive' tone." I said though even i know that after i said that my sarcasm wasn't called for.

"Oh be quiet." Ratchet snapped as he locked onto their location and opened the Space bridge, naturally i went down the stairs as they stepped in, first it was Arcee and i stopped halfway down the stairs as i looked at what she was holding she held a tube like container holding Jack i held a hand to my heart as i had lost all knowledge of the situation, Bumblebee followed behind alongside Bulkhead, each also with their own charges in the same containers.

"The children?!" Ratchet said, "What happened?" he asked his face screwed up slightly as if this were typical.

I ran upstairs again as the bots placed there charges still in containers on the side, i leapt on it as i broke the seal, one by one, "somebody say something." Ratchet said.

I grabbed Jacks arm as i helped him out it was like the borrowers or something and they were in jam jars; why not add a leash and collar of all... "Optimus...destroyed the Omega lock," Bulkhead then said.

"What?!" me and Ratchet said in unison except Ratchet sounded more shocked and i nearly let go of Jacks hand.

"You did..." Ratchet started.

"What was necessary..." Dad said as i shut off slightly to help the guys out of the containers,

"How did they find you anyway? Are you hurt?" I said quietly, body searching Jack for any dents.

"Ellen..." Jack said motioning to the bots in a hushed manner.

"So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring **our**, home?" Ratchet said his voice was shaky, almost, vulnerable in tone. "Optimus...we needed that." He added solemnly.

"You weren't there doc, and it's not your place to second guess a battle field decision." Smokescreen said pointing a finger at him.

"It most certainly is!" Ratchet yelled getting all up in Smokescreens face. "There **had** to be another way!" he continued frustratingly looking around.

"I-It wasn't that simple Ratchet." Jack argued.

"Megatron was using the Omega lock to attack the Earth." Raf added.

"Optimus saved our planet." Miko finished.

"What about **our **planet?!" Ratchet retaliated. "All of our struggles and Energon spilled and countless sacrifice for **nothing?!**" Ratchet yelled throwing his arms back as every eye and optic was on him.

"Right decision or wrong what's done is done." Arcee said. "And we have another problem here on **this **world; the cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko and Raf into play."

Then a beeping sound was made, the communication patch, it comes in waves. "Prime! The Pentagons prepared to go depth Con one i need to know what we're dealing with!" Fowler announced himself abruptly.

"To what do you refer Agent Fowler?" Dad asked.

"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves?" he said, I'm afraid to ask.

"Ratchet, watch the children." Dad said sternly as he made a silent motion to the rest of the bots, who followed Dad as he made his way toward the elevator, again all silent.

The room was silent as i shook my head, "Jack, what happened?" i got straight to answers.

His eyes looked around as he tried to re-call, "As we were making our way home, a bridge opened up before us, before we could even blink we were snatched up from the ground and shoved into those containers." He explained.

"I felt like a hamster." Miko said though she stated that very seriously.

"I should've come to pick you guys up myself." I said.

"Your bike can barely seat two El." Jack said hopelessly.

"Yeah..." i said as i shook my head puffing out a frustrated sigh, "Well if you guys were picked up in the **first **place this wouldn't have happened!" i spun around.

Oh Ratchet heard me alright and he was quick to answer in his current state, "You have **some **nerve." he growled.

"You played your part in this Ratchet! If you had just picked them up Dad would've never had to make that decision of destroying the lock!" i yelled.

"I thought you would be pleased, since we are now forever stuck **here!**" he yelled back.

"Guys!" Jack yelled himself taking a grip on my shoulders, "Arcee said it herself, what's done is done, nothing can change that."

Having to have Jack pull us apart, good grief I'm a wreck, "Sorry Jack...your right i-i just got, i mean the fact you guys may have been...I-I'll be over here." i said sitting myself down on the stairs. I lent my head in my hand as i puffed a breath; i noticed Jack had sat himself beside me also.

"We're all here now, we're fine." Jack said putting an arm around me for reassurance.

"I know." i said smiling at him, "but i still think about what could've happened." I said to him as i rubbed my face into my hands "i hate not knowing what's about to happen next let alone not being able to **see **what's** currently **taking place." I frustrated. "'being kept in the dark' is my middle name."

"I thought it was 'Looney'" he jested weakly.

I cleared my throat as i spoke to him quietly, "actually, it's Sarek, **but**. You didn't hear it from me." I said lazily.

Jack looked to the floor as he looked like he was mouthing the name, "Wait..." he said furrowing his brow before i raised a hand to him.

"My uh, human Father had a similar sense of humor to my own." I explained looking at my feet, though i noticed he lent himself over a little more to look at my face, "What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but are, you ill? Your face is pretty pale." He said.

I placed a hand on my cheek, "i feel a little sick but that's just nerves, but thanks for asking Jack." i said as we exchanged smiles, i then brought my knees up as i looked up, "allot of noise out there." I said frowning at the ceiling.

Then the ceiling shook as slight debris fell from above, "what's happening?" Jack said.

A few moments later and the others had returned from up above very anxious may i add, "What is happening out there?" Ratchet asked.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper." Dad confirmed as me and Jack shot up from the stairs.

"And Fowler seems to think he can hold them off." Bulkhead added.

"W-What like the Nemesis?" i asked anyone.

"Megatron used the Omega Lock on Earth he created this...fortress." Arcee said.

"Wait **u-used?** How?" i said.

"It was like a huge beam of light." Miko said to me, "It went through a Space bridge and came out on the other side." She described it like charades.

"So that was the only shot until the lock was destroyed? And it, created a fortress?" i said awed from the fact our world was almost assimilated.

"Prime! Reinforcements have just arrived!" Fowler announced catching me off guard.

Dad shook his head, "Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against th..."

"You didn't think i was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun did ya?" came the voice of Wheeljack.

"Ha-ha! It's Jackie!" Bulkhead announced.

"Wheeljack?!" Ratchet said. "But, how could you...?"

"Picked up a strange energy surge hope you don't mind the company." Wheeljack said as an avatar of his face appeared on screen.

"No, it's just that after everything, well..." Ratchet said.

"We're still on the same team Doc, always will be." Was his reply.

I watched the screen as i noticed Dad wandered away from the group and stopped at a certain point, "Ratchet prepare to bridge everyone out of here." he said.

Ratchet turned to him, "we're,** abandoning** the base?" he said.

"The base is lost, Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape, Bumblebee, Raphael, you will depart first." He said.

"**Got it**." Was Bee's reply.

"You're splitting us up?" Raf said.

"Really?" i added anxiously.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack added.

"All for one and one for all?" Miko finished holding her hands together in a hopeful manner.

"We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counter attack. Survival is the only priority now." He said.

_There's no time for us..._

Though i don't know of War, not really, but i think I'm about to get the full level of it, **"Raf, lets go." **Bee said motioning Raf to his side as Ratchet activated the Groundbridge.

"But i..." Raf started hesitantly.

"Its alright Raf." Jack said.

"Yeah, we'll find each other again." I said as i knelt down to him, to give him a hug, i held him firmly mainly out of fear i then swiftly let him go as he looked us over with sadness in his eyes, "Go on, hurry."

he gave a quick wave as he jogged downstairs and got into Bumblebee, i took hold of Jacks hand as i watched them depart, "Jack, Arcee, you will depart next. Bulkhead, Miko, prepare to depart as soon as they do, we have to hurry!" Dad said. i gripped Jacks hand a little more as he motioned to me that i had to let go.

"See you soon." He said lightly.

I held a hand out in front as i was about to say something but changed my mind as i swallowed a lump in my throat. Though before Miko left she gave me a quick hug, "Miko, come on." Bulkhead told her.

"We'll find you guys okay?" she said slight choked sound in her voice.

"Of course, s-stay low alright?" i said as she nodded then jogged downstairs after them. Then Ratchet changed the course as Bulkhead and Arcee transformed, Jack and Miko both becoming passengers. The Groundbridge co-ordinates were changed and Arcee and Bulkhead drove up to it as i lightly jogged down the stairs my mouth hung slightly open with how drastic things have become.

_There's no place for us..._

"We haven't much time!" Dad said.

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?_

"Wait! I need to grab something." I said, i have to get my rucksack if this is an act of survival i may need it. "Come on; come on, where are you? Ah!" i said dragging my bag out as i shoved a few more things inside then ran back out throwing it over my shoulder.

The time i had returned i couldn't see Bulkhead, Arcee, Jack, Miko or Smokescreen anymore, as they had already departed i pulled the strap of my rucksack over my shoulder a little more as only me, Dad and Ratchet remained.

"What about you?" Ratchet then asked Dad as the ceiling slightly crumbled.

_Who wants to live forever?_

"Don't you mean you **two**?" i questioned.

"_Who wants to live __**forever**__?_

"I will ensure the Decepticons cannot follow." He said.

My heart went to my throat as i ran up to him, "What? No! You can't take on an entire fleet by yourself, they'll kill you." I protested.

_There's no chance for us..._

Dad passed optics with Ratchet as he slightly narrowed his optics, Ratchet frowned in turn but finally nodded slowly as he extended a hand for me "W-Wait what are you doing?!" i yelled dodging his attempts to grab me only for Dad to take a hold of me instead God damn diversion!

_It's all decided for us..._

He brought me up close as i beat the hell out of his hand, "I'm staying! I'm **not **leaving! Not this time!" i yelled at him gripping my nails into his fingers,

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us..._

"You have to." He said solemnly in a soft tone.

"_Who wants to live forever?_

"No! I'm always being told that! Ellen you have to go, Ellen its okay, WELL ITS NOT OKAY! I'm tired of being the one to live while everyone dies on my part! And i have to carry on knowing that! Just let me die with you this time!"

"_Who __**wants **__to __**live**__, __**forever**__?"_

"I am not discussing this." He said.

I ran my fingers through my hair as i became desperate, "A-At least let me take your place. E-Ensure they don't follow r-right? Well let me destroy the Groundbridge control, y-you and Ratchet can go through the portal okay? You know **damn** well you're more valuable to this planet then myself!"

He bowed his head to my desperate attempts, "You cannot put a value on life, you will do as i say." he lightly growled, but then softened his expression as he brushed a finger across my cheek, "There is always hope even in our darkest days."

I felt my eyes well up as he extended his hand other to Ratchet and instantly i had built up rage, "No-ooo! Let me goooo!" i screamed, my arms were pinned as i was carried to the Spacebridge. "Noo! Noo! Fucking let me go-oooo!"

"_Who dares to love forever?"_

I couldn't do anything but i tried, God knows i tried! my face was flustered because of it, Ratchet then stopped just at the entrance of the Spacebridge as i continued my feeble attempts of freeing myself, "i-i...never imagined it would end like this." he said as he begun to move again.

My eyes flashed with horror as i tried to look back at Dad then i shot my head up to Ratchet shaking my head slowly, "N-No, Ratchet stop! Please...! **Don't!**" i begged.

"_And love must die..."_

* * *

**A/N Well, i got alot of work ahead of me :S **

**OC Fact - yes her middle name is Sarek :P**

**since i haven't updated in a while, I own Ellen and her other form Starlight and any other OC's that make a cameo but that's it...unfortunately TTwTT and again for all those who seriously can't wait, check out youtube for season 3 and this is by choice i am only informing for those who want to know.  
**

**oh and if anyone's noticed I'm going through previous chapters and improving them, you know like the grammar and basically adding to it, so far i'm up to 'One shall fall' so that's something I'm working on as well anyway please R + R :D**


	54. Darkmount NV, ill-fated Souls

**A/N now into season 3 though you'll have to forgive me though there is a pronunciation of the 'f' word as brief as it is i thought i'd warn ya, anyway stay tuned for the end Authors note**

* * *

**Darkmount NV, ill-fated souls  
**

A flash of green and he was gone and instead everything was dark, i didn't know where we were but i don't care, "go back! You can't just leave him!" i yelled at him as the bridge was still open.

"And what do you intend we do?!" he yelled back.

"Something! He'll **die **if we don't help him!" I said attempting to pull myself out of his grip.

"He puts others before himself, no matter what you say or do he intends to stand alone." He said as the bridge closed and that was all i took take.

"P-Please, h-he'll die." I started to weep. "p-please Ratch i know your still hurt about your planet but don't abandon him because of that decision, if anything blame me, if you guys never met us he wouldn't have had to make the choice of saving Earth...i can't lose anyone else, i can't...i can't bare it, I'm too...weak." I said bowing my head, "just put me down!" i snapped as he did so without being told twice, i ran just to be away from him, i knelt down as i looked at a plant for no particular reason i just didn't know what to do, "o-oh God." I hissed holding my head with both hands squeezing it to make it go away, w-what is this? It hurt, no not physically, i felt as though my whole world came apart in an instant...i-it doesn't mean...no don't, it can't! Fuck you it's not true! "It hurts...it **hurts!**" i screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Ratchet called.

i-i felt my eyes w-well up a-and my lip q-quiver but it made me angry as i started hitting the ground constantly... "You have power, you have a ship, you have an entire army! What more do you want!? Just leave him alone!" there's was this feeling a constant anger that wouldn't subside, i sneered slightly as i bare my teeth, everything Dad taught me about revenge, about malice about murder, i couldn't recollect any of it at that time "I'll kill them."

"S-Stop speaking nonsense" Ratchet then started as he approached me closer though he had no idea what i was going through.

"Get away from me!" i snapped putting myself a further distance away from him.

"You think i want this?" he said. "More death and destruction?"

"Well it's not on Cybertron! It's here! On **my **planet **my **home!" i snapped at him as i whipped my whole body around and started to speed walk in a general direction aimlessly.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To!" i snapped, "T-To..." i said much more quietly as my walking began to slow down. "i...don't know..." i said in a small voice wrapping my arms around me for some kind of comfort.

Ratchet sighed, "we do not know if he is truly...o-one, with the Allspark."

"Don't you say that! Do not **ever **mention that place!" i roared. "A-A place i can't reach you..." i quickly retreated back into myself.

He wearily sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "fine i won't, but right now i need ensure your survival." He said.

"Why?" I growled.

"Because i promised him i would!" He snapped as my expression softened, just the mere reference to him made me completely vulnerable "Perhaps then someone will come to us be it human or bot you go with them." He said in a no nonsense manner.

"Didn't he mention that we **all **need to survive?"

He didn't answer.

My eyes darted around the floor and after...**everything** i finally broke down as i fell to my knees, i tried to hold everything that was so weak of me but i couldn't, "i'm so tired of him taking all this on his own, why does he always suffer? Why must we **all** suffer? **Why does Megatron inevitably ALWAYS win!? Why?!"**

"It seems we were never going to win this War...but Megatron will pay, one day...i hope Primus himself strikes him down..." He said wearily.

"When?! When?! How many worlds does Megatron have to get through before we can say that this is enough?! That we won't tolerate this anymore!?" i said.

"I...don't know." he said unhopefully as my face dropped. "But that doesn't matter anymore..."

Then i just...i mean he...i-i'm sorry i can't...i can't do this anymore, i can't.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Ellen held her head as she fell she sat there as she had a blowout of emotions, "h-he's dead, or near it or-or, w-where is this?! Where are we?!" she demanded kicking up dirt looking about she realised it was night-time as she wasn't paying attention.

"I only see trees i'm guessing a forest." He said flatly.

She didn't catch his comment as she bowed her head, "i couldn't help him, i couldn't do anything..." she started as she hit the muddy ground with her fist. "I wasn't, i wasn't strong enough, **i wasn't strong enough!**" she hit the ground again as she made her cloths brown with mud and grass.

Ratchet walked up to her, "Ellen, we were **all **never strong enough." He gently hissed.

"Exactly!" she spat with a demonic tone, _**"i wish i could just-just tear those cons apart" **_she growled cupping her hands that much so her fingernails broke the skin.

"Don't say such things, this isn't you." He said though he looked at her warily as she kept pinching the skin on her arm.

She ignored him as her head was bowed and her body swaying, _**"I'd sure like to do that to Megatron, watch his processor spill out of his head, drain the tainted energon from his form" **_she continued quietly to herself.

Ratchet slightly shivered to how completely changed her tone was, it was a hissing sound of tone but sounded hoarse, "W-What are you rambling about?" he questioned furrowing his brow.

_"**Spit on his sparking corpse." **_She let a slight grin escaped her.

"Stop this now!" Ratchet cried as she snapped out of the strange state she was in, she turned her head slightly to acknowledge him, under her eyes were darkened circles as if she hadn't slept for days, he knelt beside her as she let out a slightly frustrated growl as a warning "don't give into madness, of all things" he wearily pleaded as he put his hand out in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch me." She growled.

but he took a grab for her despite the obvious protest and forced her to stay in his grip, he held her against his torso as she made an animal like attempt at breaking free, even managed to get her right arm out and started taking huge whacks against Ratchets side he winced slightly as she was causing physical pain as his armour started to crack, "I-Its alright." He said holding her tighter and dealing with the slight mesh sting, "it's alright to cry." He told her grievingly.

"put me down!" she screamed though he held her close firmly against him as he shut his optics, she screamed and struggled kicking, she cursed him and continued to fight him nonstop for seventeen minutes, "l-let me go." She said wearily and her anger and frustration turned to stuttered breathing as she looked to one side, "i-i couldn't..." she stuttered as Ratchet looked down on her, her head still hiding her face though he could hear light sobs, "i-i couldn't stop it, i couldn't stop it..." she said pouring her heart out as she lent her head into Ratchets armour. "I can't stop this s-sorrow."

He brought her back down as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Don't even try, all is lost so there's no need to be strong."

She looked to him with widened eyes she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him but at the same time in her vulnerable state she took in his words, "Pl-Please don't be dead, please-please, i can't...i can't face death like that again."

"You can't escape death; neither of us can no matter where we are." Ratchet continued.

"I fear It." she said generally frightened, "i moved on when my human Father died, sure i was only a kid, and **he **was there b-but now when i understand now, i am **petrified **of losing him." She cried some more, "i, **need **him, i wish-i wish i had not been so, so bitter with you guys leaving, i should've just went with him i should've done more, maybe then he may not have come to the decision of..."

"That's enough." He sternly said. "Now don't think of vengeance, it's not what he would want, **i **want it for myself sure but we wouldn't want you to." He then shook his head to himself, "the plague of War continues to spread..."

She then mumbled to herself as she stuttered in conflict of her own emotions, "Ratchet, d-did you know i loved him?" She made choking sounds struggling on her own words as he nodded, "I, do, i do! A-And i never said it enough, only in desperate times, when he fell ill, when he was lost to us..." she shut her eyes as she let tears stream. "I-I i'm s-sorry, as much as i try, i can't pull myself together."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. And with the time we have **i'm **sorry, well...it's all pointless now really."

She sniffed. "You were, anxious of the news, i was afraid and...and, Ratchet what if he's dead?!" she hollered.

He looked at her for a long moment before answering and shook his bowed head, "i don't know what to tell you, i can't reassure you with false hope." He said wearily.

She then shot her head up, "b-but i know this, we need to go back." She said in a small voice though she questioned that line herself as she wasn't sure if that was the right response.

"No, he asked me to look after you, but, but i'm in no fit state to do so..." he stated looking to the sky, "eventually we will be found..." He added looking on ahead as he had found an objective.

She thought for a moment as she held her head as with every time her mind was blank, "Urgh, i can't-i can't think straight, w-which road to take, where anyone is..."

"Ellen, it's over." He said as she tilted her head utterly confused by what he meant, "right now you need to focus on survival, understand?" he said.

She looked at him with widened eyes almost innocent like a young child's eyes, she then bowed her head solemnly trying to hold back the angst, "i, can't mourn him." She said "on the battlefield comrades can die, friends, family..." she quoted trailing off.

He nodded, "it's the only way you can survive, and you know that if you are not thinking straight it will lead to your own death."

She tried to accept this, really she did. "I-It's so hard; you can prepare yourself for almost anything but, to face it for real, i-i thought I'd be able to..." She admitted.

"I know, oh Primus i know." he said lightly as he turned and started to walk, she followed blindly as she rubbed her face with a hand.

Though she started to wonder what Ratchet meant before, "it-it can't be over, i don't understand what you meant by that?" she said.

"When i mean it's over i mean, our world, your world, the Autobots...over." he said looking out in front of him focused on one thing it seems.

Ellen squinted her eyes slightly trying to force some kind of thinking thought out of herself, "but, we escaped th-the others escaped w-we lost a base, but we're still alive." She said weakly.

Ratchet didn't answer as in front something caught his optics as he speeded up his walking, Ellen tried her best to keep up as they came across a tall wired fence, Ratchet took a step over as Ellen just looked upon it, "R-Ratchet, i don't seem to have the strength to..." she started shamefully.

Ratchet never commented on that and merely picked her up as he got her over, "there." He said.

Ratchet then noticed an RV just on the outskirts, a small blaze of a weak fire resided as a man stood there with something in his mouth a bun or something as he stood there frozen, he then dropped the bun out of his mouth as he hopped back to his RV, "Jean! Jean! Get the camera!"

"What?! What's going on?! I've told you if you think you've found Bigfoot i swear to..."

"J-Just stay inside!" he said throwing himself inside, as Ellen turned frozen herself watching the man barrel roll back out with his camera a series of clicking's were heard, "stupid flash!" the man complained whacking the object.

Ratchet slightly sneered at the man as he deployed a weapon in his direction, "perfect." He said.

"R-Ratchet! What are you doing?!" Ellen cried.

Then a woman in a dressing gown came out, "you're not bringing that dirt in AH! AH! AH!" she screamed crawling back into the RV as moments later engine noise was heard, "John! Get in here nowwwww!" she screamed revving the hell out of the RV.

The man dived back inside as he must've took about 30 shots, then with allot of mud kicking up the RV was gone, Ellen merely blinked as she couldn't even bring herself to comment, she looked around as even with the darkness she didn't need to know what those stacks of cars were, "a junkyard?" she said as Ratchet wandered aimlessly towards a certain area, then without warning transformed and parked himself up.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

"I've found my resting place, but you; i'm sure that conspiracy **nut **human will serve a purpose...i'm sure Raphael will find us that way, he is resourceful that way..."

"Raf?" she said eyes glowing, "B-But that's a two way system right? What if the Cons find it before Raf?" she said.

"It's a huge risk on my part, but..."

"You still have some faith then?" she said producing a weak smile.

"I know his abilities...that's not faith." He corrected simply.

"Raf, Jack, Miko..." she trailed off as she gave a hard nod, "they'll be alright I'm not worried, w-well i am but that's just me being me." She said with no tone of emotion. "But i wish i could see them for myself." She then gripped her jacket, "i feel like a wandering body, I've expressed that much emotion that i can't anymore, i-i'm tired of it."

"I have felt that, many times, especially during the fall of Cybertron." he said. She wiped her face of any tears as she clenched her eyes trying to rid herself of the soreness that followed. "The Decepticons have already made themselves known to this planet."

"Then with the Omega Lock gone and Cybertron being dead, he is now claiming his constellation prize, if he can't have Cybertron, then he will merely conquer another world." She said. "But he's not going to have this world." She stated. "Ratchet. Come on let's get rolling already."

"I've told you I'm not going." He said.

She sighed as she frustrated a growl if she's going to get any reassurance it's going to be from herself as she lent against his hood, distracting herself as well as Ratchet she begun to speak of things she didn't really voice out loud mainly because of how dumb it sounded but now it provided comfort idealism like this, "you know Ratch all those other Cybertronians could come here." She said tiredly, "You know what I've always imagined? A Cybertronian and his partnered human, co-existence you know? i think allot more would be accomplished that way, but of course that doesn't exactly mean it will be a peaceful co-existence heh, silly dreams of a naive teenager i know but, they'll have a home and i know Earth isn't Cybertron but i think it's alright." She said closing her eyes.

"I never knew you thought of such things." He said generally intrigued.

"Just fantasies really, you know things that you think about that lead into such things?"

"Yes. Maybe i had similar thoughts that lasted a nano click." He grumped.

She folded her arms as she started to feel the cold, "Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I'm, out of ideas." she said with slurred speech. "I-I don't know what to do, i knew what i **had **to do when he was with the Cons, because there was options, a logical source, possibility, but now I've never felt so dismayed." She sobbed quietly to herself, "i-i didn't even make up with him, not really."

"You don't have to; he knows you were just frightened." He said. "Now, Get in the passenger seat, the temperature out here is almost below zero."

She did just that, like a machine that was given a direct order, "Since the Decepticons invaded Jasper you can't deny that we're adults now." she said having a hard time having her eyes open but neither could she close them.

"Yes but 'physically' you still need rest." He said. "You should do that yourself, you'll need all the rest you can get now as the days..."

"Ratchet, don't screw around with me." She hissed.

"We both know it, your planet is lost, stop denying this." He said continuing his realism.

She frowned at his words he was trying to confuse her, "N-No, we-we...stop talking like this!"

"You cannot think straight as it is, nor are you functioning anyway, you've turned ill."

"I am **not **ill! I-I I'm just, not thinking straight i-i can't..."

"Exactly, hope is lost! You should just go underground and live out your years a-and take the other children with you." He said.

She held her head, "just shut up, your just messing with my head! Y-You're the one who's lost it!" she said getting out of his cab.

"No? What have we got?" He said.

"Nothing! Alright i get it, but everything starts from nothing, we'll just-we'll just start again!" she hollered.

"Look..."

"Be quiet!" she snapped. "L-Let me think." she added pacing up and down, "Okay, so now...we..." she stopped as she squeezed a hand on her head, "we-we..." she the slapped her head. "Rendezvous back to Jasper!" she said clicking her fingers, "Thank the deities I'm not completely brain dead." She then reached into her pocket as a way of celebrating that fact but as she did her heart almost stopped, her eyes widened with a hopeful expression, as she panted slightly relieved, "M-My phone." She said clutching the object tightly, "My phone!" she exclaimed as started pressing buttons at a fast rate.

"S-STOP!" Ratchet cried.

"W-What?"

"What, were, you, **doing?**" he asked.

"I-I was, going to try and rin..." she then halted as a flash of horror fell over her face, "Oh God, i was going to contact someone, i just-i just..."

"Oh Ellen." He said with slight sound of sympathy in his voice.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she gritted her teeth "I've even lost common sense, what's wrong with me? I can't think, i can't function." She said. "I-I'm like a bridge that lost its pillar..."

"Get back in your seat; you need to be still for at least a moment." He grumbled.

She snapped her phone shut as she stared at it for a moment, "one phone call away, that's all it takes..." she then shut her eyes tightly as she forced her phone back into her pocket, she made her way into the passenger seat again as she lent into the steering wheel. "Ratchet, i need to speak freely, i know Dad wouldn't approve of me saying something like this but..."

"if you didn't i would think that something was wrong with you." He said.

"I want them dead." She said flatly.

Ratchet was silent for a while before answering, "Your right he wouldn't approve of you saying that, but we have all felt that way, even though we shouldn't really say it but it can't be helped, there's just so much...restraint you can have."

She nodded as she put a hand around her back; she grabbed the strap of her back pack as she draped it over into her lap. It was covered in little doodles and people's names, her eyes glanced over the back pack as she started digging through she packed it full, it was a bag she added to, anything she found to be useful somehow or maybe just random items, she would put it in the bag and as a result forgets sometimes what's in there altogether, she started to name some of the items out loud to distract herself, "when we were leaving base i had to grab this, it's like a journal...hmm, a grappling hook? Its pretty old, some of the things i put in here is sometimes junk." She then let a small gasp escape her, "i thought i lost this, a tamagotchi remember Ratch? It was when i wanted a Dinosaur so you got me this; i think it annoyed you more than anything."

"Rephrase, i did not get you that **thing**." He protested.

She ignored his comment as she continued to dig her fingers in, "typical, so that's where i would hide those fruit and fiber bars. Well they might come in handy now, let's see, a Swiss army knife? That should come in handy if not a little crude, waterproofs, and hiking boots? Hmmm." She then said taking hold of something she was unfamiliar with.

"What?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing." She simply said as she unveiled the object whilst it still lying in her bag, _"i shouldn't have this in here...h-how did it get here?" _she thought grimly though she trailed a finger down the said object, _"i remember that birthday..." _

Ratchet noticed she had been silent for a while as well as the slight rattle from her bag, "what have you found?" he asked again.

"I've already said, nothing, just some photos." She said though not a lie, she did come across a few, some that she took with her when moving to Jasper, she straightened them out as they were slightly bent though she had many copies, she puffed a laugh at one in particular, "i caught you with a smile in this one and Arcee was allot more pinker...she never really liked the color it just came with the vehicle." She said.

Ratchet scoffed, "I'm trying to recharge."

She sighed as she lay back in the seat, "i can't seem to." She said tossing and turning as she looked at the photos of her friends, "I hope there alright" She said closing her eyes though they could not completely. She tried to think of something else, something to help her sleep, trying to think what to do when they were all found, options, but every thought just brought her back to him, what she felt before hit her hard and fast, she tried to think of the next day but she also couldn't help but want to...make someone...**pay**. Stuck in limbo she knew what she wanted to do, but she knew it was wrong and she had no idea how to get there but with what she's just found, well it's an idea that she's putting to one side for now...

* * *

**A/N what ever is in Ellen's bag isn't any iacon relic or anything like that, also I'll be adding another one of 'Ellen's past' chapters further down the line, and if certain characters appear in the series i may make Ellen go 'solo' on a 'hunt' if you will but we'll see how it goes ;) y-yeah you don't want to get on Ellen's crazy side O_o next chapter Ellen won't be as 'depressed' its just Ratchet's 'encouraging' words that's setting her far more lower then intended.  
**

**so expect a new chapter every 2-3 weeks works been upped so free time is rare but Saturdays are the days that i most likely upload, 6-7pm UK time :D**


	55. Scattered

**Scattered **

It was the early hours of the next day as Ellen was half asleep in Ratchets cab, she heard a voice, though she only heard it faintly, but nonetheless she opened her eyes slightly, "Ratchet it's me Raf...er, Ratchet?" She heard as she stirred wavering it off as some dream as she turned onto her side.

"Go away." Was Ratchets response typical for a dream to portray Ratchet in character.

A series of beeps were heard as she vaguely made it out as a "Why?" so Bumblebee was now a part of the dream?

"_My head is cruel." _She thought.

"You're interrupting my power down." Ratchet said. A series of beeps were heard again though she couldn't make out what was said that time, actually she was trying to ignore it she thought her head was messing with her some more.

"Come on Ratchet we need your help to find the others." She heard and was as clear as a bell that time, just the pitch itself was too accurate for it to sound unreal.

this time her eyes opened fully as she became aware that this was reality, not some dream, _"That voice before." _She thought, and the first thing she did in her half awake state was to leap out of the cab falling on her knees at first as she looked up to the front, "Raf! Bumblebee!" she cried stumbling to get up as she threw herself at Raf, rephrase, **tackled **Raf to the ground and almost broke the twelve year old in half. "You guys! You're alright! And..." she started, squeezing the life out of Raf as she looked to Bumblebee, "Bee your...black!" she announced bewildered picking up Raf from the floor and holding him like a ragdoll.

Raf wheezed as he looked at her face, "You, okay? You look ill?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow lightly as she remembered the time that passed, though she lightly scoffed to not portray hesitation, "Nah, i had like this huge nosebleed so i wouldn't go in Ratchets cab for a while." She jested producing a fake smile though she hoped it would be enough to back up her statement, "but i am glad to see you guys and for you to find us." she laid her head on his, "you guys..."

"You know i'm kind of lacking oxygen down here." He said slightly wheezing.

"O-Oh sorry." She said putting him down then turned her attention to Bumblebee, "Bee." She sighed putting her arms up as Bee lent in for a hug.

Swiftly releasing herself from the hug she rubbed her hands together, "So, you were saying about finding the others?" she said kind of looking for answers from them.

"**Yeah and to stop Megatron." **Bee said throwing a fist up.

"We **can't **stop Megatron! Not anymore." Ratchet snapped as Ellen snapped her eyes open almost jumping half a foot in the air. "the war is over! And we, lost."

Ellen slightly averted her eyes to the floor as Ratchet was now giving Raf a reality check. "you're giving **up**! You can't just give up!" Raf argued.

Ratchet transformed abruptly in the confrontation, "then tell me what we can do?! Without communications, without a Groundbridge, without a base of operations, or any resources of any kind."

"**There's another base we can use, with a Groundbridge." **Bee said.

Ellen slapped a hand over her face, _"of course the Harbinger."_

"Bee's right, we know Starscream had an access to a Groundbridge while he was operating solo."Raf added.

"Yes, yes, he'd clearly been using the derelict Decepticon ship the Harbinger, what does that have to do with anything?!"

"_Everything!" _Ellen screamed in her head.

"It could be full of Cybertronian tech, and it's probably abandoned again now that Starscreams back with the Cons." He said.

Ratchet scoffed, "Well, resources won't be of much use, not without someone to, lead us." he said.

"it's a start." Raf argued.

"_Right." _She thought to herself, she couldn't bring herself to be apart of the debate mainly because she was too concerned with one of Ratchets cold comebacks she couldn't take anymore.

"Then you'll have to **start **without me. This is someone else's fight now." He said.

"There is no one else Ratchet, just us, just the team." He said, the conflict got her thinking of course, they are two sides to any argument she was glad Raf was the one to be the opposing side, the deities know that her will had been slightly cut.

Ratchet shook his head him, "Please." He said turning around as he transformed, "just let me...rust in peace."

"Come on Bee, Ellen." Raf said slightly more assertive.

"Yes of course, wait for me alright? I'll be with you in a minute" though one thing was for sure, she was tired of twisted words and letting words get to her as much as it did.

She walked up to his hood as she lent up against him, "Rafs right, it is a start..." she started lightly as she shook her head at his form it was pretty hard to try and convince someone when you're trying to convince yourself, but Raf was right. She slightly clenched her fist as she struggled to speak, "E-Even without Dad, d-dead or alive, this doesn't change a thing, the War is still on and we're, **you** guys are the only ones who are to oppose Megatron."

Ratchet scoffed, "hardly, you can't make a stand with the Decepticons, there evil and malice has just...overwhelmed us."

Moping was one thing, surrendering is another, she slapped a hand down onto his hood as she was tired of his attitude, "True evil is surrendering to evil! Surrendering our freedom and dignity instead of defying it! a-and even though i'm preaching right now and i should've told myself that earlier, next to Dad I've known you the longest i'm finding reasons to carry on but, i can't...i can't stand alone." She waited...a long while, just for him to say something back, anything like the novels she used to read where the heroes are without a prayer but at the bleakest point something came to their aid, she then backed away as it was clear that wasn't going to happen here, "let's go Raf." She simply said.

"sure." Raf sighed as she approached him and Bee, "You can, take the wheel this time." Bumblebee opened his doors, she let herself smile slightly to the sight of a stack of Raf's school books, she briefly looked to him before moving the books to the back seats.

"Well, look at that school helps you out after all." She said lightly before hopping into the driver's seat.

And knowing that Ratchet was a stubborn bot Bumblebee made no sign of hesitation as he begun to move off, slightly picking up the dust, leaving Ratchet to be alone with himself and any thoughts he had at that moment.

"Now with this new base, i think we should get straight to making a new look, Con style isn't exactly hopeful." Ellen started with, laying back.

"This whole thing has been pretty upsetting huh?" Raf said trailing his eyes over a certain area on her face.

She brushed a finger under her eyes feeling that dryness of old tears then shook her head, "it happens." She said.

Raf looked to the floor as he left his mouth opening and closing to how unsure if he was to speak or not, "I'm worried to ask, but..."

She looked at him, "best to answer those worries, go ahead i'm listening."

"we left first, did the others...?"

Her expression didn't change, she knew what he was going to ask and didn't let up, "Jack, Arcee, Bulkhead, Miko, Smokescreen, Me and Ratchet all got out." She said simply nodding her head.

"**And, Optimus? He must've left last." **Bee asked though she hoped he wouldn't and he himself cringed as soon as he spoke that sentence, but he was concerned for his wellbeing also.

"He, stayed behind, to make sure the Decepticons didn't follow." She further explained looking to the road ahead, Raf noticed a sort of hardened expression on her face though for her it was hard to keep but she was tired of crying, blind fury and any other response of that matter.

"**He would've got out i'm sure he has." **Bee said attempting to reassure her, Raf and himself.

"i'm sure he did." She lied making a weak smile; she didn't want to mention that sole crushing feeling from before, it killed her, though even if she thought of all the possibilities of his survival there was this constant answer of 'No' to every thought.

"For sure." Raf added lightly patting her arm, "so know where the Harbinger is by any chance?" he asked making light conversation.

"Raf, i have to be honest with you, I can't think, i try to focus on something only to stare off into empty space." She admitted cringing.

"If it's because you're worried about Optimus..." he started.

When he said that she wanted to say, "No, Raf before i felt this terrible feeling of doubt, no hope and remorse, no one was at base besides Dad, he was struck down with something other then a usual punch in the face. Something I've never felt before from him, and i have to admit it was too much for me to handle, but i assure you i won't burden you." Instead, "so where are we headed Bee? You've been there before." she said, she chose to be resilient about the subject especially to Raf and when they find them Jack and Miko also.

"Sure i have the co-ordinates in my memory banks."

"You brought your bag?" Raf asked noting it was still on her back.

"Just with a few things." She said patting it, to break down in front of Ratchet was one thing but he's seen her cry many times as a kid so it wasn't as bad. But in front of Jack, Miko and Raf? She wouldn't want them to look at her again for it.

"**It may take a good few hours before we get there, you guys should get some rest."** Bee said.

"Yeah..." She said looking slightly over her shoulder, "i hope Ratchet comes to his senses. _I can't lose him too." _she thought.

"He knows where to find us." Raf said.

"**Yeah he's probably just being his grumpy self, that's all." **Bee added.

She huddled up in a foetal position as she rested against the window, as much as she tried they were still trying to convince her, trying to understand and they probably did, but she doesn't want their understandment just to be left alone, because there comforting words meant well but they can't heal. _"It's so dark."_ She thought though she wasn't referring to the night.

"You think the others are trying to find us?" Raf asked lying back in the chair.

She shifted her head slightly to give her attention, "Of course, i bet they've already found each other like we have." She said. "hey Bumblebee, nice idea with the whole reverting colours thing."

"**Thanks, i'm still looking good though right?" **he asked.

"Well, you only need to convince yourself." She weakly jested before moments later she fell back into slumber despite the muffled voices continuing the conversation.

Raf looked to the dash board as though he and Bumblebee were exchanging glances, "Bee, i think she's asleep."

"**Faster than i do." **He said.

"As strange as this sounds, but it's like she doesn't know what's going on." He said.

"**Yeah...a little strange." **He thought, though Bee's seen this many times, he wasn't sure if it was stubbornness or something else but when something upset her she'd keep to herself and it was only to Optimus that she was open about her troubles which slightly troubled him, she'd mess around with him from time to time but there was no genuine talk, that he could do with Raf, having your own human charge, it seems to only work that way. **"She'll be alright."**

* * *

Ellen had dreamed that trip, just another dull, hot day at the missile silo, nothing huge, nothing drastic, just them, but it was Arctic exploration, Arcee, Optimus and her were to go into the Antarctic, the dream showed her when they were at near death and they were discussing their fate, if Arcee and Optimus were to join with the Allspark, and she could not? To spend an eternity, forever separated?

_"D-Dad? T-The worst part f-for me is, that when y-you guys are one with the Allspark, I'll be somewhere...else. I couldn't really c-call it...Heaven, w-without you..."_

_"Do not be afraid Ellen. if fate is kind to us, we will be reunited."_

There was that feeling of warmth in that dream, but even still with the theories, she was still doubtful. Unfortunately that warmth disappeared almost immediately as she woke up the instant she felt and heard the engines turn off, looking around she lightly thought that they were in the Sea of Rust before she gave Raf a light nudge on the shoulder, "Raf, wake up."

"H-Huh? What? We're here already?" he said reaching for his glasses inside his pocket.

"A two hour trip, not bad for where it is." She said looking at the clock on the dash board. She then stepped out of Bumblebee as she put her hands behind her back stretching, then did the same with her legs and arms. As she twisted her hips she looked ahead noticing half of what was left of the Harbinger, coated with the sprinkle of the ground, and again that image, made it seem like there **were **in the Sea of Rust but of course highly unlikely, "Bee. Maybe you should scout the place out before we go in, for all we know they could be in there, especially if it still holds their technology...but then again who would leave a resourceful base holding Decepticon tech, a Groundbridge and..." She stopped as Raf gave a shrugged gesture, "Right, only him. Perhaps if things didn't work out with Megatron again, he'd have a trump card."

"**Right, well, you and Raf stay out of sight I'll give you the all clear." **Bee said as they waited, it was just about dawn as the place was lit up with the sun, she noticed a slight breeze as a scatter of dust was caught in the wind.

"lets make the most the this day, see what we can get done." She said almost whispering that sentence as she watched the horizon.

"If we can get the Groundbridge up, we can look for the others but what if it's another continent? Why did we have to go first?" he said.

She smiled inside, "Raf, youngest goes first. And about the whole continent thing, we needed to be able to regroup as soon as possible doesn't really work out well if they were sent to Europe or Australia, but you keep trying the conspiracy sites, the news, while i try to find the others, even if they left vehicle tracks i should be able to get a basic start, subtle signals left so units could regroup." She said, but she knew better, it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack but she'd give anything a shot.

"Hey at least Bumblebee can come with you." He said.

Fear took grasp on her chest as she placed firm hands on his shoulder, "No, Raf, he can stay here and protect you from any intruders; we're not completely safe out here." She said sternly as her breathing was loud enough for him to hear. "Oh that reminds me." she said changing identities as she pulled her bag onto the floor. "You had anything to eat, or drink?"

"Well, i had something from what my Mom made but that was only because i had too, but nothing for at least twelve hours." He said joking around.

"Here." She said handing him a breakfast bar, "I've got some more it should be enough, though i only found a bottle of water, but i have some rehydration packets. Man breakfast bars seem to last an eternity must be why i put them in here." She added reading the use by date, 1999. _"Well, i can cross off 'eating history' off my list of things to do." _She thought, she must've put these bars in as a kid, the time when apocalyptic movies were being made to make her paranoid. "I always thought that these things could last forever."

Raf put the bar in his pocket, "they do, i know, and i didn't even get ill...I'll save it when i'm feeling a little weak in the knee's" Raf then gave the place a look over himself before making himself serious, "Ellen? I need you to be honest with me, now i know i'm the youngest but that doesn't matter when your part of a team, so, are you okay? I mean really?"

"I am...fine." She said though he tilted his head to her.

"he'll be alright; he's always been in these situations." He said.

"Yes i know..." she said before walking off in a random direction out of frustration, that same record again that 'he will be fine', she walked off, she didn't want to frustrate that onto him. "Come on Raf don't get diabetic on me, best to just, look forward instead of back alright?" she calmly said but it came off as a light scold as Raf's expression fell slightly.

"Mmm..." Ellen frustrated to herself, "Raf..."

"**Guys..." **Bee started motioning us over, **"areas clear, no Cons in sight but i found the Groundbridge it's not online but the control panel is working." **

"let's see if we can get it going again, right Raf?" she said, at the moment she was just carrying on, giving herself something to do instead of stopping, she knew if she did she would just collapse again.

"I'll give it a shot." Raf replied determined but he knew that she was dodging the subject again.

* * *

What was best to greet the three in another dark hour? The dark welcoming on the Harbinger though Bees headlights helped, it still felt eerie as the trio followed Bumblebee's steps, "we have a place to be now." Raf noted keeping spirits high.

"**The purple lighting, Cons have a thing for purple right?" **Bee said lifting the mood also, they weren't letting up on the reassurance, she tried to act normal for a reason, she could understand why they did so though, the thought of if they were in her shoes, and they expected her to be a little more, upset? **"Here it is, in the ships laboratory."** Bumblebee said bowing slightly to the two like a waiter to a table, the rooms ceiling was much lower than the missile silo, the compact feeling to the area made Bumblebee slightly tighten his form. **"Not exactly designer rooms huh?"** he jested to himself.

"Yeah, pretty small, if you looked at what we did have." Ellen noted. Going from high ceiling and spacious room's human bases were looking pretty good right now to them, "if it wasn't for the glow of the screen i couldn't see my hand in front of my face."

Raf threw his bag to one side as he shifted his glasses up and down pondering as he was known to do, "Bee, lift me up there." He said as he did so being very careful with how he handled his charge. "Let's see..." he started, as he used the tip of his foot to tread lightly on buttons but quickly grew accustomed to it.

Ellen watched Raf use the keyboard as a dance mat as she wandered into thought, and as well as what she found in her bag had triggered old memories again of what she would escape to in these times, times were harder now, the Cons had power in there favour yet again but each time they did so seemed to heighten in bleakness. And that often led to the others having to up there game, Raf had more responsibility as well as confidence and awareness, Miko realized the cost at stake and the dangers, Jack matured and could analyze the situation as well despite under pressure. Ellen tried to help, each time upping her game.

She often thought about how she managed to go from a shy, vulnerable little girl, to who she was now, but with each event, losing her parents, her arm, the Star Saber, 'Starlight', it didn't stop there as she came to realize...

...

As quickly as it happened a new phase of her life started, childhood ended for her at twelve, she was none the wiser about her life and it had never crossed her mind that she would need to rely on herself sometime, but only until an Autobot had approached her with a weapon and casually introduced her into some friendly target practice, having her wield a loaded gun abruptly thrown at her, _"now don't be afraid of it, you're in control of it all the time, know where your finger is and only pull the trigger if you intend to harm someone." _

"_i-it's pretty heavy."_ And she remembered how heavy it was and how she could barely keep it from the ground.

"_hold that thing as long as a month and you'll be swinging it like rope." _something was different about what she was given, it wasn't human weaponry, it was something she would often see in movies or were described of in stories things humans would normally try and imagine what Alien weaponry would look like of an advanced race.

"_I still don't..."_

"_Ellen, its not always going to be about running and hiding, if you were ever cornered you'll need to fight back, and i know humans mean well, but i think only by our hands can you oppose them." _

"_if you think so, but I'm not sure if i could ever..." _maybe she never thought of things because of what Optimus told her and how sure he sounded with what he promised her, but others were unconvinced if he could truly deliver that, that no Con could harm her...

"Ellen?" came Raf's voice.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"The procedure? Ratchet would take?" he said and by his expression it sounded as though he had to repeat himself.

" O-Oh yeah, yeah sure Raf erm, let me think oh what did Ratchet do? recalibrate? No its power supply should be, n-no that's not it either, hmmm." She folded her arms as she tracked Raf's expression, "what were **you **going to do Raf?" she asked noticing the wheels turn in his head.

"I was going to have a little work around it see what i can do first." He said.

"Anything i can do to help?" she asked.

"There should be the main power line around here somewhere buts it's really dark in here." He said trying to look for the said object himself.

"Bee, headlights over here." She said motioning him over to behind the control panel, a glow of blue had caught her eyes three vials of Energon all at different levels seemed to be keeping the power online. "Hmm, there's still some Energon powering this thing." She pointed before directing Bumblebee around the area.

It turned deathly silent all of a sudden as all three beings slightly cringed, letting all that has happened start to set in and made them slightly weary, "Ellen, if it's just us, what do we do from here?" Raf asked as he tapped away.

"You are, asking...m-my heads all over the place Raf, heh, i know not surprising there..."

"You can be honest with me." He interrupted.

Her eyes slightly darkened as he said that, Raf isn't naive he knows how serious this is, she was his age when she realized it too, but she kind of wished to delay the inevitable but she also knew that she wasn't exactly Raf at his age neither Raf could probably handle it better, "When, Dad lost his memory at least there was some hope of his return but now..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, no, she won't say that to him, "let's find that source shall we? One thing at a time." She said and merely continued her set task, she slightly hunched over looking over the floor, this place needed allot of organizing, pieces of anything metal was hiding round there only a few things were fully intact. "Oh..." she announced mistaking a long thick cable as a pipe, "thick wire, it leads to the other side of the room, here we go Raf, Bumblebee I'll find the input i think you know what to do when i do."

"**Sure, i am a little taller aren't i?" **he jested getting the hint.

"Headlights now." she said assertively.

Bumblebee rolled his optics, **"Alright." **He said lightly.

"Right abit, down abit, left, left."

"**I'm going left." **He moaned.

"Keep going, come on."

"**Urgh, this feels familiar. Why is it I'm always getting bossed around?" **He sighed before awing at what he had found. **"Okay, found it."**

"How's your end doing Raf?" she called.

"I think I've got the general idea, like a reboot, plug it in and it should get the power up."

"Right...shove it right here Bee." She said emphasizing her finger pointing.

Bumblebee picked it up as he plugged it in giving Raf the thumbs up, **"it's good to go." **He said.

"Hold it right there Bee." Raf said as he started using the control panel with his feet again, and using the touch screen also, "and, powering up." He said. The environment brightened as the power seemed to start working again though it was short lived as it fell even darker then before. Bumblebee slumped, "keep trying we'll figure it out."

"Applying force usually works as well, might as well try **every** method." Ellen started throwing her leg back.

"y-yep, ep, ep!" came the familiar moaning voice of Ratchet as he emerged from the shadows, "your miss calibrating the Energon transducer."

"Ratchet." Raf announced relived.

"You took your anti-depressants." Ellen added **genuinely** relieved.

He lightly shoved Bumblebee with his arm to one side as he approached the control panel, "Now step out of my way so i can work." He said grumpily as he started tapping away at the panel, evidently he lifted his vision to them as he produced a gentle smile. They both glowed to his rarely given expression, "Raphael." He started lightly, "I'll need you to work on the control system."

"Sure thing." He said making his way down.

Ellen sat down out of his way as she let her legs hunch, "hit hard huh?" she said to him, a lot of weight slipped off her shoulders to the sight and sound of him, she never really like the idea of being solo.

"Not anymore, I'm just a tired old Mech who is sick of fighting." He humored himself, "how are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm enduring the best i can." She said as he dropped his expression, "but, that smile of yours could revitalize anything, even Cybertron." She said grinning as she stood up.

He rolled his optics as he lightly scoffed, "the definition of 'you' must be under melodramatic."

"Had us going for a while as your alter ego 'Doctor Doom' huh?" she walked to the edge as she looked down.

"Wait, where are **you** going?" he demanded.

"Well now that we have our main slave bot and our engineer i thought i would check this place out, maybe find some things of use to us." she said brushing herself down only to have Ratchet place a hand out in her path.

"ep, ep, you can't go alone, when we've got this Groundbridge up and running then we can explore this old rust bucket until then, stay here." He said.

Ellen sat back down lightly as she rolled her eyes, "Thanks Ratchet." She said appreciating the firm hand. "I'm just, trying to keep myself busy even if i'm just rambling on about pointless tasks to do."

"i-i wouldn't want anything happening to you as well, on a number of occasions i have turned my back and you children are up to no good, t-that is with good intention, t-the point is! I'll be, watching you more closely now, as 'temporal' guardian." He said going through a different number of tones in one sentence, she exchanged smiles with him as he shook his head lightly getting back to focusing, "anyway! i can get this back up without ease, Bumblebee help Raphael with the central nerve panel as well no doubt Starscream at least put the Groundbridge in lockdown though i doubt it very much." he said as she wandered over to him and lent up against him like a lost puppy. He grumbled something to himself as he tried to remain in check, "p-perhaps, you should, sit this out." He said hesitantly.

"Ratchet." She hissed quietly, "not here alright, I'm fine don't make me dead weight, please."

"I'm not intentionally, but i don't think your...fit enough to carry out tasks at the moment." He said patting her on the head as Raf and Bee were briefly facing the opposite direction.

"What would you have me do? Go back to fear, and remorse, no!" she stopped as she had forgotten how small of a space she was in, and felt Raf and Bumblebee's vision on her, she brushed herself down as she tried again, "Just focus on making this team whole again, that's what I'm holding onto at the moment." She said as she looked at Raf, "and of course you guys."

"Not exactly a team if we don't have our leader." He noted regretting the expression she gave him on that note.

"And i agree with that, but my position was temporal just to stop you guys from turning into non-functional drones." She said lightly impersonating a wandering zombie.

"We were **not **acting like drones." He argued as she let her lip curl slightly to his typical response.

She rolled her eyes, "Right Ratch you were the most calmest being i ever did see, anyway I'm too wrapped up in emotion myself to be able to trust anything that comes out of my own mouth, no, there's gotta be someone else." She said eyeing up the two bots.

"**I'm in no hurry to be anything else." **Bee put his case forward somehow feeling her eyes on him.

"What? Not a career bot i take it?" she jested before turning to Ratchet, "was there any head count on the Ark?" she asked.

"I think we'd be here a while if i gave you every name, besides it's not as though we can contact them, that is if some have survived." He said solemnly.

"There's still gotta be some left behind on Cybertron, someone willing to help, didn't you say some were left behind because you ran out of time or something?" She said pondering.

"now you're just daydreaming again." He said.

She placed a finger under her chin as she started thoughtful thinking, "I think as soon as Megatron built that fortress he moved right in as well if you know what i mean?" she said able to ponder for that moment.

"No." He said flatly.

"The Nemesis, it'll probably be like there attic now, for storage, All the relics, and...How strong are Insecticon pods? a-anyway they must have the Spacebridge too...all in one place." She said.

"Thanks for the reminder of what we **don't **have." He said.

She then shook her head, though she still pondered about that thought to herself, "just saying, I'm giving an assessment, even if you don't want to hear it, it's like that."

"**And that's the way it is. Huh!" **Bumblebee sang.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow to them both, "I'll get round to examining your heads later, but right now don't expect me to let you just mope and, well spout nonsense." He said to her.

"Hmm." She said draping her legs over the edge, she did feel slight embarrassment because of before, when she was, not herself. "Hey, Ratch before when i was..."

"I hope you didn't take on board what i said, like you normally would." he called focusing his attention on the screen.

"I always listen to you Ratch even when it looks like I'm not, i go by what i say but i also listen to others, but maybe I'm easy influenced by what people say?" She said.

"No, you're supposed to trust me and what i say, i had no right to cut your hopes down and in the state you were in, i was just...bitter, and a coward." He admitted.

"Everyone has their breaking point Ratch, we can't expect you to be perfect but a coward is definitely not what you are. Now if you were walking around with no troubles, a big smile on your face, and loved **everything**, then i think I'd run in the opposite direction screaming for my Cybertronian Mommy...You didn't exactly mince words though, you cut me down pretty hard." She replied as he stopped typing for a moment, "but hey I'm used to that from you."

"P-ffft, must you make me out to be some primal beast?" he scoffed.

"Only messing." She said wavering her hand up and down.

Well then, if you're quite finished, let's...defy evil, shall we?" He said speeding up his typing skills.

Her expression was small and her cheeks slightly blushed, it was always a personal achievement if she could ever get Ratchet to listen to her on those rare occasions, "Ratchet, you..."

"You just, be sure to stay close to me alright?"

"I can go solo." She shrugged.

"I'm afraid to let you be 'solo' period." He scolded.

"What do you mean?" he wasn't sure if she was playing dumb or the question was legitimate.

"What? you think i let your change in 'status' go unnoticed? Those things you said, the way you acted, i have never seen you like that before, well except during that human phase that you refer to as..."

"STOP, right there." She expelled, "what? You think I'm going to go on a killing spree?" she lightly scoffed.

"I don't know what you're going to end up doing; I'm just slightly concerned that's my job as a medic after all." He said.

"Think what you want but I'm fine." She said as she thought again, putting her hands in her pocket she remembered she still had her phone there, _"there must be some source of help out there." _She stared at her phone as Ratchet watched her intently even much so he couldn't spare to multitask , though she caught his optics as she forced it down from her eyes, _"No. t-though..." _she thought about contact again it was just one chance maybe if she was wrong, she could still try,_ "even if it were just your, d-dying voice, at least i would hear it..." _her eyes darted around and felt as confused and hurt as Bulkhead did when he watched the Brave Little Toaster. And in a sudden outburst she threw her phone across the room as she held her shoulders noticing the bag straps she took her bag down, _"i need to take myself to the next level, but i have no way of hooking myself up to Starlight, so i guess I'll have to use this...and take an initiative by going against the team and making myself involved __**as**__ myself." _

"Ellen." She snapped from her thoughts. "I repeated your name three times; i thought you were having a vision." Ratchet said.

"selective hearing i guess Ratchet." She said looking to the ceiling, "you want me to do something?"

"I...need you to operate the control panel with me, there's a security precaution that requires two users. I have only got two hands after all." He said yet again watching her intently.

"Sure." she said leaning on her knees as she looked over the pad.

"When i tell you, hit these two simultaneously." He said as she placer two hands on the set buttons.

"_If i have to, i will."_

"_Killing someone is never easy, despite what he or she position they have put you in, that one kill will linger in your life forever."_

"_But if you're not there one day and you're somewhere else."_

"_You will not be in that position."_

"_You're promising her the impossible."_

"Now...now. Ellen now!"

"Hmm?"

The room went partially black again, "Primus, you have to try to concentrate, another fail like that and we'd have a complete systems malfunction." He said trying not to be too harsh this time around.

"I-I'll do better, let's go again." She stuttered.

"Maybe you should..." Raf started.

"Go again!" she snapped at him, before realizing who she had snapped at. "I-I'm sorry Raf...I-I can do this. Come on." She beckoned looking to the floor as she held her hands firmly on the control panel, she swallowed a lump in her throat as well as feeling anxious, she sighed as she stood up, "I'll, be outside..."

"No you..." Ratchet started to protest.

"I'm outside." She repeated disappearing out of room. Ratchet looked to Bumblebee as he gave a subtle flick of his head in the direction she had gone.

"**I'll be right back." **He said.

* * *

**A/N I'm going to push Ellen a little more in upcoming chapters, if i've hinted enough in this one, thought with the next chapter Bumblebee will be having a little talk of her 'fear of death' where he will go, where she will go. also i hope this chapter was alright despite the atmosphere? but you know the saying it can only get worse before it gets better, but i think the chapter before was the worse part and this is just a little bit better? also obviously we have the team reunited in the next bit, hmm Ultra Magnus. :P please R + R 3 **


	56. Prey

**A/N Day-um where did i get all these words from? O_o anyway i hope the wait will be worth it, i went pretty deep into this :3**

**well i've also included some memories which i didn't just pull out of my...well you get my meaning, no my stories are joined in Ellen's life, so this one story i had already prepared a chapter for but haven't put it on my other story yet because, well i haven't gotten that far yet :) but anyway maybe you could call the memories slight bonding time if you will between Ellen and Optimus, as i haven't done something like that for a long while because of all the *ooooh tensionnnn* **

**and of course i had included Ironhide briefly, which is who was speaking in the last chapter and who is mentioned in this one, so i will kick myself if he does enter the Prime universe via ship ¬_¬ oh well i made a mistake with the Star Saber but wasn't released until after i had written it so i have a reason :P I'm not psychic.**

**so italics (as you can probably guess) are memories passed.**

* * *

**Prey**

Ellen stood outside base leaning up against a large rock as she kept an eye on the sky, something she could do that was a priority at the moment she guessed just keeping lookout. She had lost her temper through absent mindedness, she was living in fear, she had abandonment issues and she has **always** feared death.

But she did not fear the passing itself, just the impact, if she were to die she'd leave allot of friends behind and to never see them again? And to just end up in oblivion? She hated not knowing, mystery is fine as long as you can reveal the mystery to others, but death was a one way trip. Well, she had her near death experience, though it was only white with a door present; however hallucinations weren't uncommon when dying.

But what she has always thought to herself on a number of occasions, do all races return to just one place? Perhaps the well of Allsparks was a name given by their race? No, it was in the name itself and had its own origin, but could Primus allow an organic in? She felt stupid for even thinking a question like that. How is it that in the afterlife you are at peace but to not be with her friends of another race? Often she has asked friends what their thoughts of death was, and she had a range of answers, some accepted it as a cycle, some said they would be dead so it really wouldn't matter. And then there were others that accepted that life was cruel. But why should it be? It wasn't fair. why should it be unfair?

She often wondered, fantasised if you like that perhaps it was one world but many worlds. Like a joining of all races, no matter what any race called there 'next life after life phase', perhaps in each held doors to other incarnations, (perhaps that is why she had come across such a door when she was dying herself) she wished for it she had belief but she also had facts, how can she just accept that there is a place after death? That's not how she worked, sure most Cybertronians were strong in their beliefs but Primus is real, a physical being, at least they had that to go on and Unicron as well, **is **real. And that kind of got her hopes down when it was revealed that perhaps the human races very existence was an accident? Just, moss growing around Unicrons very form? Cybertronians were a proud advanced race born of an ancient and ethereal being and there were, parasites... _"Where do we return? To the Earth? Back to moss? Primus, don't just leave us like this..." _she said to herself pointing her head up to the sky_ "in a way you were that chain reaction to our very existence, __**your **__responsible." _She thought, getting agitated with a being that she doubted could actually hear her pleas.

"**Hey." **Bee said from above her looming over the rock, she slight inhaled at a fast rate to the sound of high pitched beeps a brief thought coming to mind that Primus would answer with a 'hey', **"Raf and Ratchet are fixed in 'concentration' mode. So i thought I'd be with you."**

She had no idea what it was about Bumblebee but his face and the uplifting sound of his high pitched beeps were susceptible to smiling, "Good thing too if i'm honest i started to think, and I've made myself ill from It." she said holding her stomach.

"**Is it about things that aren't happening now? That usually makes you guys turn ill when you're worrying about things that haven't happened yet." **he guessed slightly nudging her form with his elbow.

"You tease me when you can don't you?" she asked weakly grinning.

"**I wouldn't want you to become TOO down, and hey technically we're a similar age i should be, easier to talk to."**

She stared out in front as she was listening but came up with ways to dodge certain questions she thought he was leading up to. "I've never seen the sun so close."

Bee let out a silent sigh to himself as he looked to the sun also, **"Yeah, can't compare anything to a Sun i think it's one of my favourite things on this planet, instead of glow that we would get its natural light."**

"Hmm." She said leaning her chin into her hand.

Bee made a low beeping sound like a sigh or a dying toy car low on its batteries, **"i can guess, but just tell me, what's wrong?" **he said almost sounding stern, so not to give her the chance to dodge the question again.

Knowing the inevitable and knowing how frustrating it is when something 'dodges questions', she patted the ground next to her as she looked at him with brooding eyes, he took the hint as he came from around the rock and instead of kneeling he sat himself on the dusty ground as he kept a knee up, she produced an open palm to him as he looked at his own as he let it hover just above the ground, she lay hers in his, he felt her hand shake slightly and he lightly cupped it as she sighed "Bee." She started very shaky on her words, "i'm...i'm scared." She admitted looking to the floor, "i mean what do I want? I don't seem to know, i don't want you to leave, i don't want you to die, and I moan about one thing only to be punished with something much worse."

Bumblebee cupped his hand a little more firmly to let her know he was there. **"None of us could predict what was going to happen on Cybertron. But if he stood right here and said he was leaving anyway. Even with everything that's happened you wouldn't just let him go." **He then titled his head slightly as he didn't want to sound too offending with his next sentence. **"But i think you felt you had to because you're afraid that if you didn't he'd be killed...bad things happen, but you didn't cause them. Alright?" **he told her sternly.

"Fear does that to you." she said. "They'll never be another of him." She then back kicked the rock behind her as she bit her lip, Bumblebee couldn't protest at the suggested tone, because there was a possibility, but there was also the possibility that he was alive. "Why could he not have let me stay with him?!"

Bumblebee shot his head around to her, **"You think he'd just let you stay? And die?" **Bee snapped slightly, thoughts of when he almost lost his own charge built up inside him if he could've absorbed that Dark Energon to save his charge, he would've.

She was taken back by his tone as she looked to his shoulder to avoid eye contact, "N-No, but he always does things alone, so not to burden others, okay from his point of view i wouldn't either but from my point of view it's frustrating. I don't know what to do now Bumblebee everyday I've always started the day with 'me and Dad' i don't see anything beyond, well just 'me'." She said slightly pinching the front of her jacket.

Bee's optics turned a lighter shade becoming almost a pale sky colour, **"I know i'm no good with words but we each knew him, and because of that something was left behind memories, inspiration, hope, us...Autobots and that includes you."**

She lightly scoffed, "Yeah because i'm a great gift for humanity huh?" She remarked.

"**Hey maybe you should go into politics?"** he started lightly.

She lightly shoved his form as she snorted slightly, "ha-ha! Yeah maybe i could run for President, when that happens you better **weep **for humanity." She jested back as with everything her face fell back again, "but, that's not hope, n-no i mean, well not you guys i-i mean-i mean." She stated as she realised how she was referring to herself and sighed awkwardly, "great, self-pity..." she hissed though thinking more into it, it did make her smile lightly, "**me **huh? You know you're forgetting Raf, Miko and Jack, though a short time with you guys, they, well 'matured' faster? It's weird, how that kind of change can happen so rapidly...change." then placed a finger against her forehead and instinctively made herself upright when standing, "though my 'change' time with Dad was not as 'casual' in fact it was...boring, to start with."

_She re-called standing in the middle of her quarters, she was trying to balance a data pad on her head and to say the least she felt as though she was a performing pet however Optimus' expression proved her wrong, though she didn't understand why this was so important. "E-Erm, i know i slouch sometimes but do i really need to be doing this?" she asked slight blush to her cheeks._

"_Good posture has its benefits." He said, his arms were folded and stood there straight as though overseeing something almost a little intimidating for her, seeing how he was at his normal professional level with his bots then with her._

"_Yeah but i don't think I'll be getting a slipped disk anytime soon." She argued patting her back._

_He raised an eyebrow at her, attempting to look unimpressed, "No i mean other benefits, for example our cooling systems in the high climates need a regular air flow with good posture that can aid it, though that is all down to our design, with what i understand, human lifestyle has become 'comfortable' and many are losing posture to many contributing factors. For humans posture facilitates breathing."_

"_facilitates?" she said tilting her head as the data pad slipped off her head, though quickly picked it up and started again to avoid embarrassment, "not a word i use really."_

"_In other terms, allowing you to breathe at your given capability."_

"_Oh." She said flatly, she had to admit she remembered she felt a little bored and even smiled to the thought that she felt as anxious as Miko, wondering where the action was, where's the awesomeness? What's with learning good posture?_

"_Humans require twenty percent of Oxygen for the brain." He then stated matter of factly. _

_Ellen tilted her head again dropping her item, "Wait, you've been learning? I thought you were going to gain information through experience instead of relying on the internet?"_

_His optics slightly tilted upwards towards the ceiling, with her sudden interest in survival he had been making sure to know the accurate limits of the human body as well as how to reach the peak of their abilities, not just a normal level of understandment. "I have, been consulting with the field medics, i just wanted to be sure with your biology, may i continue?"_

"_Yes sir." She said with utmost respect but her small voice came off as innocent and charming and showed as he had to repress a smile. _

"_Therefore increases concentration and thinking..." he finished as she opened her mouth quite widely to protest before he stopped her with a raised finger, "even __**more **__so."_

"_Well alright then..." she slightly huffed._

"_But among other things it improves image and self-confidence; we broaden all topics not just physically but mentally as well, as much as i...cherish your innocence, life does not allow you that luxury forever."_

_She smiled to the word cherish, it seemed to be expressed in such a casual manner, or perhaps he has been hanging around too many casual speaking beings. "You sure? I mean this better be like a Karate Kid thing when he thinks he's doing all this pointless stuff but then has actually meaning behind it?"_

"_I do not understand, have i not just explained the meaning?" he said lightly._

"_Well yeah, well no, well...h-ey, are you teasing me?"_

"_I can only apologize for any misunderstanding i have caused." He said with a flick of his optics._

"_Hmm, well if you were, then that kind of humour suits you, but just don't go slapstick on me, i like it better when you're...hmm, serious? But it's like when your serious, you're the most caring then, i-if-if you understand all that?" she said almost about to back down from that statement. _

_Instead of agreeing or disagreeing merely moved the conversation forward, "I prefer you being...__desultory."_

_Her face dropped in annoyance, "Why? Just why? Now i have more words to learn its definition, it's like being in a library or school." She grumped, "but when you said that word it's a good word right?" she changed her tone to sound more brighter as she held cupped fists side by side turning eager._

"_Is how i meant to portray It."__ he said lightly as he stared at her, she often portrayed timid behaviour with such gestures as cupping her fists together or wrapping her arms around her form, thirteen...yet everything before was much simpler, he protected her, but now she wanted to care for herself, as much as he was encouraging for her to be more independent then to let this timid behaviour grow, he felt as though barely a nano click had passed, engaging in the simplicity of human culture, however the simplest things were the most engaging. Watching her grow as quick as it was. As she dropped her data pad for the third time he mentally shook his head as he returned to focus, __"You are losing your posture." He said firmly._

"_Oh right." She said trying to refrain her balance, "Can, can i ask something?"_

"_You do not need clearance to ask me anything as i have had to repeat many times." He chuckled._

"_yeah but, those government guys are always telling me that i have to speak when spoken to, i don't think they like me that much, i'm not sure when to speak to be honest." She shrugged as though it was just how her life went._

_He jolted his head to attention, "which government officials?" he said defensively._

"_Just some guys..." she said, given his position she never wanted to be an emotional distraction (as Ratchet had pointed out on numerous occasions) with such things as bullying or blatant acts of a threatening manner, but they got out in the end, and when they did, she __**was **__an emotional distraction. "Its-it's alright you don't have to say anything, because if you did they might throw you out."_

"_Did they threaten you with our exile?" he asked fast to reply._

"_i-i don't know why i'm the centre of attention i guess like you guys, around here i do seem out of place, so i'm a target..." she then flapped her arms up and down seeing how his frowning intensified, "b-but t-that's fine j-just human nature, you don't have to, just don't, t-to eer is human?" she grinned nervously holding up a shaky thumbs up. _

"_I would not turn hostile as you suggest in tone." He said softening his tone to her obvious attempts of keeping the peace._

"_Yeah but, there's serious...and then there's __**serious **__you know?" she said lowering her tone on the second serious and dipping her head so that a slight shadow appeared over her forehead. "You are mister self-control after all."_

"_My apologies, the Spark tends to dominate the processor on occasion, but do not belittle yourself, it, does wear my patience on occasion for those to attack a being who has had no mental training to be able to simply absorb it." he said strongly. _

"_you ever thought about being a psychologist?" she said with genuine interest, and she felt her heart swell, though she protested the idea, she liked how sometimes he would verbally state that she was taken care of, though she was convinced that she could deal with it herself, it was reassuring to know she had a line of defence, "W-Well anyway i wanted to ask, is there any, weaknesses on you guys?" she asked slightly grinning as he took this the wrong way._

"_You are not engaging Decepticons." He said simply._

"_No, no, i mean well maybe one day if the war is still going..." she added sneakily, "b-but just in case i am in a situation where i can do something to a Con i-i mean if i was in that situation. Speaking erm, metaphorically." She argued calmly._

"_Then speaking __**metaphorically**__." He then pointed to certain sections of his body frame, "Our frames are weaker under the armour, our necks are exposed to damage, mainly from behind, or below the chest, the hip plating, and of course our optics can be easy targets themselves, for 'your' snipers in this case."_

"_So weak how? Is this using a weapon?"_

"_It can be, but if there is the right amount of force like say a punch or a kick in the right areas." He said, "Though i am afraid that amount of force given is beyond your capability."_

"_Hmm." She sighed._

"_But it's not all about force; to use thought instead is a better weapon which i have tried to reinforce." He said._

"_Outsmart you mean?" she said slightly reluctant to that idea, "it's a...start i guess." She said dipping her head._

_Optimus knelt down as he placed a cupped finger under her chin bringing head back up, "i know, 'force' may look impressive but is only external, knowledge can leave a greater mark." He reassured._

_Well when he put it like that, it sounded like the Death Star or something to her, she wished he could make Algebra sound awesome. She grinned stupidly producing a writing utensil from her pocket, "the pen is mightier than the sword." she snickered, "well, this is a pencil but you-you get the idea."_

"_I am skilled in transcribing, though you are a challenge, i manage." He lightly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your particular way of speaking is encoded in itself." He said lightly as she shrugged still with the data pad on her head, her expression was serious but she had managed to make the task look entertaining as well, "Not too long until you are an adult female." He thought to himself with a mixture of relief and slight sorrow, of course he knew this to happen, but to send her out there into the reality that is her world and her life, was a War in itself. "Now i think that should be enough for today little Roller." He said starting to exit the room as she spun around._

_She stopped her balance as she let the pad fall off her head, as she thought of what an odd thing to say to her, "Huh? What another name? How many more things do you wanna call me? Is constantly reminding me of my size a thing now?" she jested trying to catch up with him._

_He shook his head amusingly at all those question asked at once, "Just thoughts of an old friend, his scale was that of a, well almost the scale of a human. The terminology for what he was, was a droid..." a vented sound, almost like breathed air escaped him, much like a sigh but was fondly expressed, "but he was so much more, brave, somewhat impudent, many underestimated him, I used to keep him with me all the time."_

"_You had a mini-con e-er that is a mini-bot?"_

"_I had three, they were my components, wherever they were sent to, it was as if i was there with them." He said further expressing his fondness but at the same time expressed his concern, for even though he was with them, __**through**__ them. If they were in any kind of trouble he was limited to help them, but they were Autobots and were capable of handling themselves despite their scale. "I know they are still out there...somewhere, i can feel It." he said looking upwards. _

_She looked at him intrigued watching him ponder his thoughts, "i have allot more to learn about you don't i?" He made an 'hmm' sound as he nodded to himself, "component." She mused then turned shy to these thoughts, "h-hey Dad. Saying that, am-am i like your component?" she asked but did not go over these thoughts first merely blurted them out and regretted it instantly, "N-Nevermind, i know how dumb that sounds." She said shaking her head._

_He slightly turned his optics to her, noticing her slightly trip over her own feet as her eyes were fixed on his form, "perhaps you should look ahead." He said instead as she bowed her head taking confirmation that she did speak foolishly. She watched her own footing wary of her own clumsiness, he looked back down at her and watched her being cautious, though that was a positive trait, too much caution was not advised, and she was. As much as he tried to reassure her, she would wait at the entrance of the hanger during certain types of missions, waiting until they returned for her own reassurance. "My components could not survive if i were to pass." He started suddenly._

"_Don't say stuff like that." she scolded, her heart racing to the mere mention of him 'gone'._

"_Its true, as cold a fact as it is, it is still fact." He stated, he did not mean to come off as 'harsh' but her problem was merely growing, and could turn into something ugly if not resolved, even something as small as a 'little bit of fear' that lingered for so long could turn fast at the right time, resulting in it evolving into anger, rage and hatred._

"_Can we not." She slightly begged._

"_You cannot simply ignore this fear." He said firmly stopping abruptly as she bumped into his leg, "if you do, it would merely grow, build up. You must let it go, if i were to pass before you, i want you..." He started as she came to a halt._

"_p-please..."_

"_I want you to carry on, how i intended, how you intended...the pain of loss is never healed but time helps..."_

"_You help!" she cried._

"_Not forever, i cannot predict the future, nor of my fate or even your fate, but we share the same fate..."_

"_And is that all we share?! Why do you always tell me the negatives?! T-That...that i can't, that __**we **__can't..." she spat out of frustration._

she wanted to add more meaning to that brief sentence as she ran off to be with herself, she didn't finish off what she wanted to say either, but she knew if she did he would merely continue and perhaps give her an answer she didn't want to hear, uncertainty, only faith, She didn't think of it much back then or since as she tends to want to forget, she had felt that her parents had left her, even though she knew that they couldn't stop from leaving her, she didn't want to think that he would leave her too. Despite his obvious attempt to remind her that death is part of life, So she forgot what he told her, because it wasn't possible, she'd explore, dream and discover with him, she didn't care who knew it, she doesn't want a life partner or a family of her own, she was perfectly content with her parental, her teacher, her friend and partner.

"Huh." She sighed to the bitter sweet memory, taking note of the object she had in her bag again, one way to forget death was to prevent it, and that meant asking if she could help in some way. But now when thinking about, she thought instead of Megatron and any other Con, they were all guilty, they were all contributors, but she knew revenge didn't help, she knew this with her encounter with Silas, but she still couldn't quench the feeling of bloodlust, her primal human nature was clashing with her logical side; prevent or destroy.

"_Dad. What do i do?" _she thought thinking, Starlight was at home, so if she wanted to help she would have to do it as herself, her arm, her head and her newly acquired weapon, but because of its nature, it was the best kind of weapon for a human because it required one shot, no risk of a miss...but in exchange that user better be prepared to give up there morality...

_Ellen was being tended to by a nest field medic, looking pretty sorry for herself as when she fell she skidded across the tarmac, scraping the skin from her knees and elbows, gravel was mixed in with her wound as she recalled trying to hold back her lip from quivering, though it stung like hell._

_When her wound was cleaned and patched up she lay her arm in her hand looking like a lame dog, as she looked for some comfort from Optimus who stood a few metres away while the medic worked, though he gave her a light smile for reassurance. "There, now let those heal before attempting anymore physical activity alright?" the medic said firmly to her laying two hands on her shoulder for a mutual understanding._

"_Okay, thank you..." she then presented him with an open palm as she cupped it a few times in a swift manner, "what? No compensation?" She hinted._

_He frowned at her slightly as he patted his body searching for something, "does this look like a dentist? Well i haven't any of the usual things that cause you to come back to see me but, i have a highlighter?" He said presenting her with a sky blue highlighter._

"_That'll do." She said as he gave a swift nod and had given Optimus a scolding stare before he was on his way, it was mostly a fifty, fifty ratio with the humans on base, they either had the greatest respect for the bots or greatly questioned there existent. Ellen turned slightly embarrassed to the figure standing metres away with folded arms, "Sorry...but i think that tarmac needs redoing, there were pot holes i could live in." _

_He took a couple of steps forward as he knelt down, inspecting her patches, she fell because he had praised her, two months into her survival training, and when she was set with a task she got straight into it, but near the end of timing herself on the long gravelled tarmac was her downfall as she didn't slow down her running and that along with his acknowledgement caused her to not watch what she was doing resulting in tripping, "do they still cause discomfort?" he asked hovering his palm over her arm though in actual reality hovered over her entire being._

"_A little, but that just happens." She replied gently stroking her sore knees._

"_it is still a disturbing thought on my mind that you still suffer pain even though you have been tended too by a medic, Ratchet is slightly sceptical to human culture itself, though i hope he can become more open minded to different cultures before something terminal happens to you."_

"_i wouldn't want Ratchet poking me anyway."_

"_Still, this is never an easy experience." He noted, human flesh when damaged appeared worse in appearance to him and always thought it to be shown in pain as well._

"_How do you think i'm feeling?" she jested lightly._

"_The obvious responses, though i wish i could bare them with you."_

"_Yeah well i'm not Cybertronian, so you'll have to just try and understand. As well as me guessing with you, though i have started to make a dictionary of all those subtle movements with your head and the way you do stuff, you're like my subject."_

"_You are creating a behaviourist book?" he sounded lightly amused for his status of 'subject'._

"_Yeah i think we'll need it for future acquaintances, so far i got, 'subtle flick of the optics and furrowed brow' means slightly annoyed." She snickered. "I got more; i think I've figured out when you're actually laughing inside. I think when i release this as a book i'm going to call it 'what the hell is Optimus Prime thinking? A working progress' because you know i haven't all the answers to life's biggest mystery." She grinned._

"_Perhaps you should drop the term 'hell' from the title, it is considered offensive to many and with good reason."_

"_Yeah but that's for dramatic enthusiast, and heck hasn't got quite the same zing." She swooned._

"_Permit me wrong but i think you mean_ '_emphasis'." he mused._

"_Everyone's a criti...ah..." she had thrown her arms up in protest before wincing to the soreness of her arms not allowing her to bend her elbows._

"_Easy." He softly scolded letting her arm rest in his palm, he then carefully stroked the base of her arm with a curled finger observing the structure of it, "Hmm, foolish? Simple?" he then started thoughtful thinking as she blinked at him._

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

"_Your language seems to portray foolishness very harshly, i am trying to use a lighter word for its description, i would not describe you as simple or a fool."_

_She started thinking herself though she took note that he was trying to call her stupid, "hmm, what about silly?"_

"_Silly?" he said slightly frowning to the word._

"_Yeah i know not exactly 'formal' for your way of speech but i guess it's the best way to describe those things i do."_

"_Hmm, silly." He mused watching her expression as he continued to comfort her wounded arm; she had a slight shade of red on her cheeks as she would when she would attempt to figure out his thoughts, whatever they were at that point. "Silly girl." He said fondly. _

_She shyly smiled though felt sceptical but finally decided to ask, "Hey erm, how come you got well pretty annoyed a couple of days ago?" she asked him finally as a couple of days before had turned thirteen, and one particular gift turned Optimus' optics a darker shade of blue, he did not utter a word, that Ellen couldn't hear anyway only a silent command through a comm link to lock it up and to properly dispose of it. And that was it, no comment about it, only to continue with the day._

_And his optics turned that shade yet again "Ellen d..."_

_She slightly impersonated the whimpering of a puppy as she emphasized her bounded wounds, "I need to distract myself from this stinging sensation." She mock pleaded._

_He quietly growled to himself almost sounding like a purr because of how she can portray herself as the most innocent being, whenever she wanted to plead her case, whenever she just generally liked to tease him, problem was she had become to comfortable with that power. "Do you know what that was?" he asked her seriously._

_She played with her fingers at his tone, "Well...no. I've actually never seen any of you have weapons like that."_

"_Because we outlawed it. It is a weapon of Decepticon science; experimentation had no bounds to Shockwave." He averted his gaze to one side in a serious manner as he thought of it._

"_Ironhide' said he found it on a mini-con..." she started brightly, "But you guys don't take the 'spoils' right?" she slightly chuckled to herself, "but he does."_

"_No, but his actions are an expression of his nature what may seem wrong to others is right to him, he was only thinking of you and to make a point, but that does not justify the case." He took thought to the vision of her holding it, in itself was a unwanted scenario. _

"_Wha-whats so bad about it?"_

"_It is called, a Cosmic rust blaster." _

"_Is-isn't that like a disease?" she said and her hesitation was caused by the realistic introduction from Ratchet, he was very frank and detailed about said disease._

"_Yes, and Decepticons found a way to harness the micro bacteria turning it into physical projectiles."_

"_Doesn't the disease basically make you rust? And then the...the corrosion? Cause you to basically rust away?" the thought made her body fall limb thinking about her own body basically fall and decay was spine tingling._

"_a disease which effects are gradual but eventually leads to that outcome, however the weaponized version speeded up the process, first it discharges a powerful blast that can tear through the chassis, causing external damage to a level that i cannot describe or show to you. Within that blast is the virus itself which..."_

"_What? What does it do?" she asked, dreading the answer but was eager to know._

"_I cannot tell you, i __**will**__ not tell you." He said sternly as she winced slightly letting a distressful 'uh' escape her, he tapped a finger as a metronome to his thoughts "even though you cannot do too much physical activity, you have your studies i believe?" he said in a calm tone._

_She sighed almost moaning in sound, "i guess i have a little, but it's Maaath." She droned letting herself lie back to play dead._

"_Do you require my aid?" he asked lightly._

"_N-No that's alright i can do it." she said with dread turning her vision to the floor to carefully let herself down._

"_Perhaps a second analyse?" he asked._

"_It's not that."_

"_Then there is a reason to not accept my help?"_

_She curled her lip to form a wide grin, "Yeah, i can't do my homework if you're looming over me, i can't see in the dark." _

Ellen grinned to herself to the comically serious position she often put him in, but that weapon. "Which slowly eats away at the victim, alive." Ellen muttered to herself as Bumblebee tilted his head at her.

"**Huh?"**

"Nothing, i was just thinking about the realisation that if i'm in trouble you guys aren't always going to be there for me. You know when Ironhide was showing me some friendly target practice? Well, really Dad promised me i didn't need to worry about that, but you would think by now at that age i would realise that he just said that to make me happy, but you know, you like to think he could do anything, that he was invulnerable. My God i was so naive for thinking that."

"**I remember, what was it you said? You wanted to to learn how to survive on your own insteading on relying on us?" **he said placing a mocking finger under his chin.

"Why do you say in such a teasing tone?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"**Nothing, just that when you asked him you sounded like Raf when he tried to explain to his Mom why there was a fully grown human male in his bedroom reading A level science."**

"Were you eavesdropping?" she asked suspiciously giving him a slight glare that stared into his very spark and soul.

"**Maybe. But i did remember that when he agreed you had to refer to him as you would a higher ranking officer." **he made a scratching sound suggesting he snickered as Ellen looked at him horrified.

"_s-so just to clarify this is the serious you now?" she jested, though his facial reaction made her take this seriously as she straightened up slightly, "er, yes Daddy, sir?"_

"_Ellen..."_

"_I mean, yes Sir. Sir?" _

She grinned at Bumblebee as she made a slight hissing sound through her teeth, "let's uh, keep that between us alright?"

"**Well i don't know i thought i could tell..."**

"Al-**right?**" she started a little more threatening.

He jolted back slightly wavering his hands in a surrendering manner, **"Alright, alright, but can i tease you about that? I mean I've taken my share of abuse through the years time for some redemption for this scout." **he said shutting one optic to his risky choice of words.

"I'm really surprised at you Bumblebee, using blackmail?" she said mock serious.

"**Goes with my paint job don't ya think?" **He winked.

She breathed as she sat beside him, "remember some evenings i would come to you seeking some kind of comfort? Besides my school work and then Autobot schooling, and even long hours on the weekends learning survival, Dad was a monster, it's pretty tiring learning about two worlds." She said. Courses, lessons, but she started looking at things a little different and her way of thinking changed too. To a point she started to sound a little different from normal teenagers, with the words she would use, her sentences sometimes sounding more like a life experienced being, so had to somehow balance that, to be able to interact with her own kind but to also use her other way of talking when the scenario arises.

"**Yeah, you looked ti-red, and on rainy days you had your hands drooping down in front of you, like when humans pick up cats." **he said imitating her.

"Remember the maze?" She said not really reacting to the obvious teasing.

Bee looked upwards as it didn't take long to remember, though he was no good at portraying himself as an intimidating obstacle. **"Wasn't i one of the Cons you had to survive?" **he said.

She slightly pouted folding her arms, "You kept killing me."

"**Not always."**

True there were few times where she was able to get to the finish, by outsmarting him, well confusing him. Surprisingly she started giggling to herself, "You know i remember once, he called me 'Little Roller' i thought it was sweet, well not so much when he said it then."

"**Really? Never heard him say that before."**

"No one did, he said it once and he was thinking of his little friend, Roller, his component."

"**Oh yeah, Roller, brave little bot he was." **He said excitably.

"I like to think that he was referring to me as...well, i like the name, it had a meaning to him behind it, i wish he called me it more." She mused. "I liked a lot of things he called me, Little one, Swee...e-erm, Ellen heh. But that one made me feel...well this is dumb but, well it made me feel like an Autobot or an adult you know? I felt like i could be taken seriously." She then slightly blushed; expressing her weird ideas to others sometimes caused her fear for what they would think.

Bee gave her another teasing nudge as he laughed lightly, **"You could pass off as a little droid, you could probably fit like one too." **He then nudged her a little more causing her to fall on her side, **"Huh, Little Roller. I no longer feel like the youngest ha."**

"Hey you can't say that word, that's **our **word." she jested back snapping her fingers, as she leant back more, "well whatever the reason he said it, if he was just thinking of past friends or just felt like saying it, one thing's for sure, i still felt stupid for balancing that data pad on my head...but thinking about my training back then makes me yawn, it was so tiring and of course painful at times but not too much i just ached, Dad didn't let me have so much as a nosebleed before we stopped, or, s-scrape my knees."

"**Yeah, as for myself i had some physical training with Optimus; it was definitely different from the usual protocol, because it wasn't, it was his way, but besides that i found my own fighting style, well until i got to Earth and i was drawn to the fighting moves of Muhammad Ali." **

"Ha-Ha, sting like a Bee right? And for me i guess I grew smarter...sort of heh, more aware maybe even stronger. But there's definitely room for improvement, i mean Silas kicked my ass a lot of the time even though i always claimed i could take on any human heh, o-hhh and all that reading, it put me off reading for a year dude i think you guys get more education then our actual schools. Hmph, funny that i always wondered why he reinforced History than any other subject." She lazily tilted her head side to side, "learn about the past so to define the future...B-But i sucked at Math, and Chemistry."

Bumblebee shook his head making a low beeping sound as a sound of hissing escaped his chassis he was relaxing himself a little more, **"You can't officially declare that he is gone, if Megatron can make a comeback Optimus can match that."**

Strangely enough from that sentence she thought of Megatron, "In the end, they always fall. Always...hmmm, i think the main things i can remember are quotations of historical figures, and i understand them too, as well as 'movie based fictional characters' heh." She kind of thought of herself at that point, it was hard to describe yourself she might as well have been having a conversation with herself to find out. "Hey Bee? Did i lose anything when growing up? Like the qualities that was me? I-If i had any at all?"

"**Nah, they've just grown, your qualities were always a little, mmm, shy, you were, s-shy." **he hesitated knowing her reaction.

"Hmm, shy huh? Shy!? What are you talking about? Since when was i **ever **shy?" she protested.

"**Come on I've heard humans go through a 'shy' phase at least once, it's just your were going through the phase for hmmm, six years? I can't remember few times that you were actually on your own, most of the time you were just following Optimus around when you got the chance listening to him whenever he spoke, kind of odd, you odd human you."**

"i just, stood in his shadow all the time that's all...and in my defence it took six years to get out of it you know what i'm saying?" she jested giving a little snigger before she sighed deeply, she'd like to think Optimus would make a statement on that comment, but she could probably guess and took comfort in that, as well as the frequent memories she expressed in her mind, many memories despite her short life span they felt eternal, like dreams without time and there he lived, whether in this world or not. But, she can turn to them another time; right now she had to find a conclusion, to continue this life of fear or to continue her own journey taking whatever life hits her with. "Well, i can either get busy dying or living." She thought out loud as Bumblebee whipped his head to attention, "I mean, Dad was...never going to be around forever and even if i did outlive him through such circumstance as this, we all die one way or another, my parents, if they were still here, i would still grow older, and they older still and eventually they would've died..." her tone matured as she continued. "Dad has always tried to tell me this, but i always ran for cover at the mention of it...but i need to accept this, learn this and become harder, instead of letting fear break me. Which, it, won't." She said cupping her fist.

Bumblebee patted her back offering his friendship, **"That's great, you know you sound more healthy? ...i don't know but, you-you look great." **he exclaimed as she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Correction, i have always looked good, you just could not look at me in case i blinded you heh."

He slightly made a staged bow, **"my apologies your **_**majesty**_**, but i meant the colour of your skin of your face, similar with our sparks your face is glowing to your mood." **He said fondly.

She placed a hand over her cheek, "Well, thanks...Bee." she sighed, "however with this empathic bond i have with him, i'm tied to his spark, so i know this is going to be a weight on my heart for years, i don't think I'd be able to...**feel**, the same way, but it was worth it I'll tell you that."

Bee smiled to the positives. **"It was at the battle of Tyger Pax that i learned that life is hard too you know. **He paused so he knew that she was listening, **"I know the main reason for your fear is that you think that because we are both from different races we can't be reunited in death."**

She slightly opened her mouth slightly surprised that he knew this. **"it's no secret, when you were out cold after that Scraplet incident, i was monitoring your progress while the others were out, you spoke sometimes, but you sounded as though you were speaking with someone, admitting your fears, i hear allot of things but mostly keep them to myself."**

She remembered the whole Arctic exploration thing; they had their discussions during that deathly situation, and remembered how unafraid she was, placed between two beings, Arcee and Optimus as they spoke of reunion when they eventually would succumb to the temperatures of that blizzard, "man even when i'm sleeping i can't seem to shut up." She said.

"**Honestly, life after death has always been a mystery i don't know about you but i don't have that much of a visual of the Well of Allsparks, sure a description and many can remember there emergence from there and is where our life force originates, but every life force is a soul in itself. The Well of Allsparks carries our souls, and i think that it works like a Spacebridge, teleporting through to get to other worlds." **He lightly patted her on the back, his voice sounded determined, that is the high pitched frequency of his voice sounded determined, so sure, just how Arcee and Optimus sounded in the Arctic. **"So don't worry about it, okay?"**

"Bee..." she stuttered holding her arms onto his legs as she leant into him, she tilted her head to the sky, "Hmm, Well of Souls?" She thought quietly to herself as she lightly whacked Bee's side, "kind of what i was hoping really i'm glad i'm not the only one to hope this."

The two then sat there for a while, thoughts of what was, and what was happening now, as a scratching sound was heard from Bee signifying a puffed laugh, **"Do you realise how much is revolved around your planet, Energon? Unicron? Iacon relics? We are defiantly set for life in...Well the Afterlife." **He said.

She took comfort in those words, it enveloped her almost, they had there, essences, ghosts, souls whatever word for it, but it healed her heart a little, she thought about that day that she would grow tired and accept her time with ease, and perhaps she'd see friends and family, like Cliffjumper and Optimus, perhaps even guide her soul in case she felt lost and eventually fall, only for them to catch her. "I hope you'll introduce to me some of your friends?" she asked.

"**Sure will, hey maybe I'll even meet your parents?"**

"Just need to find the right bridge." she said lightly, "and i can finally get to know Cliffjumper a bit more, i, regret not having that much of an emotional connection to him when he passed but until..." Bumblebee then placed a palm in front of her to stop her suddenly; he then motioned to his mouth in a 'shushing' manner. 'What is it?' she mouthed to him as she followed his gaze to the sun, she placed a hand over eyes as a tiny speck was marked over the large sun.

"**Lets go." **Bumblebee said swiftly as he shooed her with his hand to get her to start running.

She ran with him only to spin around to run backwards as she squinted her eyes, her mouth slightly opened out of pure intriquition, but she couldn't see what Bee saw the Sun was too bright and produced the aftermath of that brightness as she started forward again, she squinted hard to get her vision back only to get frequent black shadows of the suns intense solar power. "Bee..." she panted, "what did you see?"

"**Can't tell for sure, but i couldn't take any chances, they might've saw us." **he said as going from sunshine to instant eerie glow of darkness took its toll on her eyes.

"I am transmitting our current co-ordinates..." Ratchets voice echoed from within.

Bee almost dived into the control room as Ellen brushed herself down of dust, **"Ratchet, we saw something, and its airborne." **he said frantically.

"What?" Ratchet said almost stunned.

Bee beckoned his hand as he jogged on ahead, Ellen rolled her eyes as she lazily turned back to follow Bee out back where they had just come. The group was so anxious of what was approaching them none considered precaution, that is except for Bumblebee.

"A ship?" Ellen said cupping a hand over her eyes again.

"**Wait here, it's not safe." **Bee said putting a halted palm in front of the two.

As the ship approached closer it started to hover as it proceeded to land, the two humans cupped their faces as the dust blew their way, after a long moment the dust resided and the two could finally take a better look at the ship, "it's one of ours." Ratchet said as Ellen and Raf took that as an all clear to approach it, as the ship sat there for a moment an elevated platform came down from the ship itself as Raf and Ellen targeted their eyes on all beings, though a awed expression from Miko is what caught them the most.

"Raf! Ellen!" Miko exclaimed running towards them grabbing Raf like a stuffed teddy bear and spinning around with him as Jack casually made his way over.

"Girls got a kind of grip doesn't...she!?" Jack found himself being slammed to the ground as Ellen fell onto him.

"E-Ellen." Jack wheezed as getting air to his lungs was slightly constricted.

Ellen grinned at him smugly that much a 'ting' could appear on her teeth at that point, "that's right, i'm real Jackson Prime, how you doing Bro?" She swooned dramatically.

Jack attempted to smile though he could really use oxygen instead, "Y-You're going to put someone in a c-coma if you keep throwing your weight around like this."

"Oh?" she started as she held her arms under his back with covered Earth giving him a small hug before lifting her form up again, "so **i'm** the fat one now?" she added with a constant smile on her face, she needed this, the proof of their safety though she noticed Smokescreen was not among them and frowned to that empty space. Finally she let go as she got up from him and let him find his feet.

He brushed himself down as he gave her that look of mock annoyance as she shrugged, and then held his hand out for a firm shake, "What?" Ellen said raising an eyebrow, "Come on formal is for those friends that you meet who are friends of your friends, close friends get locked palms" she said as Jack did just that without a second thought.

"It's been, what, a few days? And you're tackling me like a football player." he said.

"I'm a very sociable creature so sue me." She shrugged.

Then the two acknowledged Raf and Miko who had longed finished there greetings as they swapped hugging partners, Miko jumped on Ellen forcing her to catch the girl, who kept her legs up as Ellen spun around, "_Mikoooooo_." She sang as she put her down due to feeling light headed, "Damn girl you're looking like a real rock star." She noted her wore down posture, the dirt in her hair and mostly everywhere else "but then again that's the usual satire." Miko gave her a light punch in the shoulder, "what was that?" she jested as she returned the gesture a little harder causing Miko to stumble and fall on her behind. "Oh! Oh-oh Miko i'm sorry-so sorry ah Jeez."

"You're alive." Ratchet puffed out relieved as he eyed up the bigger group, Wheeljack, Arcee, Bulkhead...

"_Who's the Mech with the Romulan shoulder pads?" _Ellen thought raising an eyebrow as she pulled Miko up from the ground. She looked this taller Mech over; who was in the back behind the others but still very noticeable.

"Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet confirmed for her.

"Doctor." He greeted.

"Good lord." Ellen finished quietly horrified with her eyes widening, _"well, okay maybe he's not __**that **__bad, i mean he was trained by Dad, but he's had vorns of training...but then again the student doesn't exactly turn out like the teacher. B-But surely he's not __**completely **__hardcore with protocol right? R-Right? I mean I've heard how awesome he is in battle, okay just remain open minded. __**Remain, **__open-minded."_ She thought being able to think to herself again now that the numbers increased and so did hope.

Ultra Magnus approached Ratchet as his stance was absolute and his body frame was similar to Optimus' which makes it hard for her to even look at him but comparing his expression, it was Optimus if he woke up on the wrong side of the berth not the best kind of sight. "Doctor what do you have to report?" He said in a no nonsense manner, well that's the first bad sign but good at the same time?

"For what is relevant at the moment, the Decepticons have a fortress on the outskirts of Jasper, our former base was discovered and therefore, had to evacuate and regroup, the Harbinger is the only resource of late, the communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies. The Groundbridge however is fully operational," Ratchet explained.

"That would've come in handy when robo-dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." Miko added though Raf and Ellen noticed Jack motioned his hand to her to back away with the casual banter. Ellen flicked her eyes back and forth subtlety to any action taken and noticed Ultra Magnus tapped his fingers against his hips as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"_Well gee, don't be __**too **__patient by all means." _She thought.

"The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?" Ultra Magnus asked Ratchet.

"No mostly just Miko." Ratchet said.

She didn't know which part of that offended her the most, the fact that they were labelled or the fact that he was **above **them? Either way her cheeks turned a slight crimson red in shade "A problem with Authority? Pardon me?" she said as Jack placed two hands on her shoulder.

"Let it go. This guy has a serious glare and he is very authoritive." He begged.

"**Autobot **Military protocol Jack, And this is **our **planet not Cybertron he can't just come on our rock expecting respect on here, he's a **guest **on our planet and our house has different rules, i mean he hasn't wiped his feet or anything, one word comes to mind and that is rude and also giant buzzkill." She said though to be honest with herself, she was slightly wary of him as well, just because of his level of power, a commanding officer and his power house of a ship, versus a scout, a medic, a couple of wreckers and a fiery warrior and of course her human compadres this guy was hope and at the same time a potential threat.

"You can argue later." He said shaking his wildly.

"What? You mean i can't express an opinion?" she simply said as she put her hands up lightly in a peaceful manner, "though he may be an excellent soldier with a reputation on the same level as Dad's as well as second most feared by the Decepticons, Daring, strategically ingenious, and courageous...his expectance for respect stinks." Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright, I will withdraw for now, but this aint over. If Commander Riker here starts pulling rank over the 'indigenous species' again i'm gonna go all twenty fourth centaury on his processor, i mean i am feeling myself again but i'm still pretty damn mad so i will most likely find any excuse to start an argument." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Her ears twitched slightly as she whipped her body around as they all became alert to the sounds of jet engines Ultra Magnus on quick decision deployed his weapons as he charged in its direction.

"No!" Ratchet called.

"Don't shoot!" Arcee said putting herself in his path as well as Bulkhead.

"Its Fowler he's with us." Bulkhead added.

"Takes an initiative, only for it to fail, sounds like a first officer." Ellen commented as Ultra Magnus glanced over the bots as well as her, before turning back to the jet, this planet was proving to present a very bad impression on him, lack of respect for authority, lack of discipline and further disrespect with the use of sly comments. To fire upon the approaching helicopter instead of risk the lives of his Soldiers, he would do so without a second thought.

The jet landed and the kids ran to the area as the dust picked up yet again, first June Darby came out of the jet climbing down the ladder as she eyed up the group of children running blindly towards them with instant relief when she set eyes on her, she wrapped her arms around him letting a relieved cry escape her, she cupped his face into her hands as her eyes trailed his face confirming for himself that he was physically alright. "It's okay Mom. I'm fine" Jack said as he lightly backed off and shoved Miko in her direction and Raf joined the hug.

"Jack, if you push me..." Ellen started warningly as she noticed his hover hand around her back, "I'll...I'll...i don't know I'll do something of a threatening manner." She huffed folding her arms as she eyed up the group hug, "okay i will admit though, i'm feeling emotion right now." she added pretending to wipe away a tear though Jack hovered his hand to around her shoulder as he rested it there, Ellen put her hand on his as it just came to her, "Alright, you emotional response, you have already had a warm gesture of our friendship." She said.

June slightly hunched down to Miko and Rafs level as she placed hands on their shoulders, "your families are safe, Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time." She said again standing up as she folded her arms briefly glancing at Ellen with a half open mouth before finding herself looking to the group of bots behind them noticing the conversation.

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee explained from behind to Agent Fowler.

"Maybe his scanners faulty." Wheeljack said having high doubts of the commanding officer.

"So the kids unaccounted for." Bulkhead said.

"Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied only Optimus knows where, and Optimus remained behind to destroy the Groundbridge to...ensure everyone else made it to safety." Ratchet sighed.

"As the big guy tend to do." Ellen sighed fondly.

"I...watched the base go down." Fowler stated solemnly as Ellen made subtle motions to know that she was listening but as far as she was concerned they can discuss it as much as they want. "No one or nothing came out of there." He said as Ellen folded her arms turning it into a growing habit.

"Not that we could see." June said grabbing Ellen by the shirt collar and pulling her to her side making her slightly gasp for air.

"Jack? Wha-What do i do?" she asked quietly to him generally confused. "Do i just, put a-put a hand around her shoulder or something?" she asked acting slightly alien.

"That's the general idea." He said just as quietly though he found it humorous all the same.

"Even if Prime survived i'm not sure we could afford to wait for him to show up, not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high mighty Darkmount." Fowler said.

"I would be inclined to agree with the native life form. We must stop Megatron with or without Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus said stepping into the group. "We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatrons downfall."

"_Everything in our power huh?" _Ellen thought to herself though she couldn't help but slightly scrunch her face up to Ultra Magnus, in a flash of gut instinct much like Miko when she mistook Bulkhead being replaced with Wheeljack, she lightly glared at him her age tended to fail her at times when she should be mature.

"But we would need to be smart about It." Ultra Magnus added.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Ellen said with light sarcasm just enough to be heard and again had caught his attention, out of all of the humans she gave the worst impression. Jack tried to keep the peace by laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa who but shoulder pads in command?" Wheeljack said.

"Temporary command." Jack reassured.

"Ultra Magnus is the only **logical **choice; he was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the War for Cybertron." Ratchet argued.

"You could say the same for Starscream." Ellen noted getting a slight scolding stare from Ratchet, "Alright, your right he is the most **logical **choice, and he's got a good reference as well." she added.

Her opinion was not relevant and Ultra Magnus wondered why the Doctor would act so otherwise, "Now unless there is any further objection." Ultra Magnus said looking to Wheeljack, "Soldier, please follow me."

"Well at least he's polite." Ellen said lightly.

"Aye aye, captain." Wheeljack said as the bots followed him into his ship.

"Okay he's gone." Ellen started as she clasped her hands together facing her human group, "Let's get a giant pillow case fill it with bars of soap and beat the scrap out of him before he uses his power indiscriminately, there's still time people." She hit a fisted hand against her palm pretending to start an uproar.

"You'll do no such thing, you were very well mannered when i first met you, don't slander your upbringing." June firmly scolded.

Ellen slightly blushed when she was suddenly put in her place, "Y-Yes Mam." She said looking to the floor, of course June herself had her fondness for Optimus though she did find it odd that she made such suggestive tones, "i was-i was only..."

"Oh." June started again as she pulled her in again, and then ended up holding her.

Ellen looked to Jack as he lightly mocked her with showing how to give a hug, Ellen sighed slightly as she hugged June, she hadn't gave human adults much hugs before, well not like this she has hugged June before and it has always felt awkward, besides her, most adults she knew were nearly always government officials, they...weren't up for the whole hugging thing. "Was-was that alright?"

Her hug was Luke warm at best, obviously not satisfied with the hug June was the one to put more work into the gesture as she held her tighter rubbing her hands against her back, as she finally let go in an abrupt manner she had cupped her face into her hands as she did with Jack though there was a slight glaze over her eyes, as Ellen had to removed herself from it, "Nurse Darby please, I have had my fair share of dark hours. I'm not as fragile as i may appear to be, i can endure."

June lightly smiled as she shook her head lightly, "You really speak funny sometimes, but you know, i still can't help it, i know your durable but you're still young all the same, you should be acting completely selfish, frustrated...but, who am to lecture, after all i haven't been here as much as i should have, I've seen patients die and i being the one to tell the loved ones of that individual, I'm dying inside to the thought but i have to be strong for that family i couldn't just break into tears as soon as i saw them, no, i had my own way of mourning when it was over."

Ellen nodded in understandment, "yeah, but it's alright now, i'm...i'm not afraid anymore. I'm not made of stone either, but nonetheless it's just part of the experience."

"June..." came Fowlers voice.

"But even still do, do you have any other family? That Agent Fowler can call?" she asked making light conversation even though they really didn't have time for it, she just wanted to make the situation appear as normal as possible.

Ellen looked past June to Agent Fowler, she knew he couldn't get in contact with them but June felt right to give her some options, "my, family is, little but i have a few Cousins, couple of Uncles and Aunties." She said feeling light hearted when she mentioned her family.

"June, you know i can't, she knows this too." Fowler noted solemnly.

"b-but it was a nice thought all the same, when these certain events are over I'll make sure to give them a call, maybe Hannah first, Gemma, and Ruby will be last because she's so easily wound up, heh-heh." She reassured her awkwardly.

Though she blinked at first, she then nodded herself as did Fowler for some reason. "June, we have to go back now." Fowler interrupted again trying to do so before.

"So soon?" June said slightly panicked as she looked over the children, especially her Son, "but we just got here."

"June..." Fowler repeated realistically.

She sighed as she held herself, "your right, we've done what we came for." She then spun around as she pointed stern fingers at the group, "but you better be careful, is that understood?"

The way she uttered that last phrase flooded Ellens head with the firm tone of Optimus' voice, causing her to slightly daydream as she jolted and came to full attention as she stood in such a manner, "Y-Yes Daddy Sir." She blurted in high pitched voice, getting a eyeful of gawks, and the whole environment turned silent you could hear each individual grain of Earth shuffle to the slight breeze, but she managed to keep a blush of red at bay, "it's just when you said understand, in the tone you portrayed..." she started very slowly making it up as she went along, "it reminded me of a friend, it was his nickname you know e-er Dad-dy? He once took a javelin to the side of the throat he, he i'm-i'm not winning here am i?" she said letting her arms droop to her side.

They all shook their heads in unison. "Yeah well, y-you all smell funny." She then turned away slightly as she looked at the ship, Fowler behind was the first to attract the groups attention about departure again though only after he had a discussion with Ultra Magnus getting a hard scolding from June for making her misunderstand that he was leaving **now**.

"i-i thought you meant you were staying for good?" he argued.

Ultra Magnus will be a hard one to convince, Ellen pondered, _"Much harder then Dad." _she thought seeing how the two were still different despite the similarities, but most of all the firm but fairness of her upbringing and on an emotional level he was/is her parental, but he, Ultra Magnus was more stern and frank. She placed a finger under her chin, and cringed slightly on the quick analysis, _"Respect for authority, logical, no nonsense being, a, lack of an informal side, basically someone who is not built for civilisation on first impressions of course...i may need to bite my tongue. I need to gain some mutual ground with him, he doesn't look at us like Dad does, and well I've worked with more mean spirited bots before. But nothing of his __**rank. **__Okay, come on think of Galloway, he is __**way**__ worse then this guy, i mean this guy at least has morals."_

"Hey El?" came Jacks voice.

"Hey...are you alright?" she said and stunned to know that the jet had already departed, though even the thoughts in her head were too loud.

"i am..." he started as he scratched his head, Ellen knew he was about to say something whole heartedly because of his typical behaviour, "you know, when we take care of the Decepticons, if your options look slim or anything, i mean, me and my Mom we-we live in a three bedroom house, you could, erm...you..." he trailed off as she chuckled lightly at him.

"Thanks Jack, i appreciate your offer, it's nice to know i have places to belong." She said patting his arm.

Jack draped an arm around her shoulder, "Sure do, sooo, you have a family?" he then said.

She shrugged, "well, yeah, my family line isn't broken, just small, and in all their tiny splendour, they know about the bots, i mean, hell how do you keep that a secret if your family want to see this 'stranger' who has custody of their five year old niece?"

"Plus the whole military base thing doesn't really help the cover story." He said.

Ellen then scratched her head, "you would, have me in, your home?" she said shyly her cheeks turning a light pink.

Jack placed an arm around her shoulder, "Your partner my too." He said as shoved him slightly.

"I know buddy..." she then started patting her person, "but you know your competing with Spock and Picard here." She said patting the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Seriously? Do you just leave them in your jacket all the time?" Jack jested.

She sighed, "Definitely, logic and reason with the side effects of old age, can't go wrong there."

Jack could only roll his eyes.

The platform lowered again as Ellen took a firm hold on Jack protecting him from the loud noise, Ultra Magnus was the first to step out with the bots each wielding a new weapon, "Autobots, numbers are not in our favour, and as much as stealth would be the more logical choice we do not have those luxuries to even do so..." he started saying.

"Yeah but you got us." Miko blurted standing in front of him.

He slightly tilted his head back as he had not observed such behaviour in a long time, for the cold fact that he did not know those kind of beings for **long**, "This is a matter for Autobots, not organic life forms of...your scale. I will say this once, that you co-operate and stand to one side, it would be much appreciated." He said in a no nonsense manner as he continued walking.

Ratchet was the last to step out as he had a little look around his ship, "Ratchet." Ellen gently hissed. "Would you mind telling him that we're **all **part of a team?" she slightly grinded her teeth.

Ratchet knelt down to her as he waggled a finger in front of her, "i will be sure to note the advantages of human allies to Ultra Magnus." He said lightly.

"Sorry i have to ask you to do it and i can't even defend Miko, because everything is going down now. And as much as i want to i can't argue now, well to define it i **can't** be **defiant **now."

"You mean, you're going to behave for once?" he asked as he felt a spiritual light had hit him, the blessing of Primus had answered his prays.

"Yeah i know, you may mourn for me if you wish." She stated swooning her hand on her forehead.

He looked her over in an almost judging manner as he frowned to her strange that is 'normal' behaviour. "You're...hmm, yourself again? Though i dread the very thought." He shuddered.

"Yeah i was having a talk with Bee, and was finding comfort in memories, i'm...i'm going to carry on, discover, explore, everything that i am already doing with you guys every day. I have my memories; i have Dads stories, lessons. Death, aint nothing but a thang. Just another stage of life. And i'm not going to limit myself here, limitations are only what you set for yourself, i do feel bad thinking this seeing how our world has its many problems but i want to explore out there, see places like Cybertron and the colonists. Oh well, I'll see how our planet endures in the next decade or two, if mankind can handle itself then i'm off to Jupiter."

He trailed his optics over her face, it looked peaceful, troubled because of their situation but that fear of the unknown had been removed, though he sighed relieved to himself but on the outside he scowled at her as he hissed slightly, "how is it you've found peace at such an early age?!" he complained.

"hey my life span is pretty short compared to you guys, i need to get over these kind of things faster if i want to live, but er, if Dads spark is out there, i hope that he'll be watching all of us." she said with sparkle in her eyes.

"Hmmm, i'm sure he will..." he then shook his head to how utterly accepting she was, "w-we have no **physical **evidence if he has even passed or not!" he hollered.

"Oh, yeah i know, i'm just taking precaution, expect what is to come and to not worry." She said.

Well, good, but before you can plan anything with your life, its only until your eighteen that i can have the satisfaction of kicking you out, so you will just have to put up with us for another two years."

"I'm in no hurry to leave you guys, after all i have plans on joining NEST, select few are ever chosen every so often and even fewer are barely in their twenties."

Ratchet scoffed, "NEST. P-lease."

"Hey, they can function just fine." She scolded, "You're just worried because I'd be part of a human unit."

"But say when the War was over before then?" he asked sounding more hopeful than he did when the omega lock was destroyed.

"Then **finally **i can go check out my world, without clearance, without surveillance without, heh, without Dad calling me thirty times a minute just for being in the city, but i think I'll still hear his voice in my head."

"Without government funding? How do you propose you will earn a living?" he asked sneakily grinning, as though saying she was forever stuck with him.

"Well start off small i guess hard labour, low pay that kind of thing, but you know I've wanted to go into acting, judge me if you will but it's something i enjoy."

"Hmph Nest, an Actor." He scoffed, "you could try something else you know."

"Oh come on what's wrong with acting?"

"I'm just saying its, a waste if you ask me, you have a brain don't waste It." he said defensively.

"Well I'll keep my options open and..."

"As long as i can accompany you." He said quick to interrupt her, "You're a natural disaster by yourself." She steadily made her way over to him as she gave his leg a pat, "a-alright-alright." He said shooing her away with his hands. "Now, Ultra Magnus already has a plan, so you want an update? Or do you wish to 'stand to one side and cooperate'?"

"Don't start..." she started as she looked behind to the said tall Mech, "I'm a little cautious of him, i mean i know him but only by reputation, i'm not saying i don't trust him it's just, with you guys all being here..."

"He has presented our bots with new weaponry you know." he said lightly.

"yeah but with this guy rank and those level of blasters, which i have only seen Dad use, i don't want anyone to be at the end of those, besides this is the guy we're going to have to put our faith into, that **I'll** have to put my faith into, but if he even looks at you funny we build ourselves a brig so we can throw him in it." she stated.

"Have you appointed yourself head of security now?" He said shaking his head as he paced himself forward.

She jogged beside him as she continued her conversation, "Ratchet? I don't have Starlight, but if i could help on the front line with something else..."

"Primus forbid you to do anything for the sort! W-What were you planning to go into Ultra Magnus's vault? Stop attempting to cause my frame to collapse!" he snapped.

"I thought so..." she smiled lightly, though his protesting made her feel guilty, because either way she was going to go against him, _"I'd hate to worry you, but i can't seem to help it." _she thought. "But, if i could..."

"No. No. No. A thousand times no. At least with Starlight if you were..." he stuttered on the word, "s-shot down...you could at least return to your human body, but as a human, one shot could cease your very being ever existing...there would be...nothing left to bury." He said grimly almost terminating himself with such words spoken.

"that's the risk to take, when wanting to fight for a cause you feel strongly about, you gotta be prepared to place your life on the line, but i wouldn't throw my life away so easily, to just lie my body down on the battlefield, would just be stupid." She pondered to him.

"If you keep talking nonsense, there is plenty of scrap metal on the Harbinger, i can easily wield a human sized 'pet carrier'." He threatened.

She grinned, "Well, Ratchet..." she started teasingly, "i'm surprised you even know what one is. What an age we live in." She fluttered her eyes.

"Enough jests, now stop speaking of fighting, and of lives on the line nor would i want to form an image of anything else." He scolded.

"Well, if it's troubling for you to hear Ratchet, i will stop, but, it's still true." She said.

"Hmph." He merely huffed.

"you know back in Tranquillity, it was very, routine, i mean with the whole Decepticon thing, it was just getting deployed to South America, or Africa, or somewhere to intercept Cons, or Energon, rare times there was actual change, but when coming here, i met Unicron and er...n-nearly died because of it, was a 'delivery girl' for the Star Saber, urh, i felt so used damn you, you old Mech, got an 'alt' form, MECH, and you know some other things as well, who knows maybe I'll beat that streak, wonder if there's any Earthly conspiracies? Maybe something that's like fifty years old or something." She rambled.

Ratchet watched her fondly on occasion he wondered if she would collapse from never taking a breather when rambling, but he shook his head with disbelief, "See now I've lost my thought! We are **heading** to Dark mount i think you'd at least pay more attention than to ramble on into casual conversation ..." Ratchet continued his own ramble as they headed back to the Harbinger, as Ellen listened intently, she had learned not to fear death, instead embrace the next world, if Optimus is dead, it's still gonna be hard for her to carry that with her through her life, she was not exactly a monk, and she will get pretty damn mad when she see's those Decepticons. But she knows she will never truly be able to live until this War was over, so she had plans on being a part of the 'Dark Mount' operation. However there was one obstacle in her path, Ultra Magnus...and she would have to present a good résumé to get even an interview with the 'boss'.

* * *

**A/N yeah here's a shocker Ellen actually has a family other then the Autobots :P well i'll be damned, well if any case 'another story for another time' ;) i just thought to make a reference, as well as my 'Roller' reference ain't he cute :) but i didn't just throw it in there for no reason, just a minor, referring to change, how things will not always be the same. but i'm sure i'll mention it in the epilogue of 'Rebellion'.  
**

**hmmm you know i have also written a chapter for you know my 'other story' of how they formed a 'bond' it was there naturally but for the empathic side of things it had to be made, which is done via heart to spark, but no, its not interfacing or mating *thank you fanfiction and beast machines* ¬_¬ lol but anyway heres my way of things**

**'interfacing' = for reproduction **

**'merging sparks' = basically a married spark-couple :P **

**and there's my thing, 'bonding' = empathic bond, (something that was considered an accident :P its the whole 'its not possible to occur with humans' thing yeah i went there :P but again that will be for my other story)  
**

**that is when or if i mention it at all in my fics, well i have made a slight reference in this one and probably will mention it in my 'Three Autobots and their Charges'**

**anyway i hope this chapter is alright ^^ and please, fave, follow, R + R its all good for it is the life blood of all fanfiction fanatics ;P**


	57. Rebellion

**A/N well it took me while (i wasn't even able to finish it for yesterday :S) but i got there in the end, well the first half will be mostly Ellen and Ultra Magnus so get prepared for some...uh, Ultra Magnus. ^^l and take your time with this chapter, theirs a lot going on O_o **

**on a note for all you Vehicon aka Steve fans fair warning, i describe some of there demises in graphic detail Forgive me Steve! TTwTT**

* * *

**Rebellion**

With the recent update as well as Ultra Magnus's plan to infiltrate Dark mount, Ellen had seen the sections of the fortress itself, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were to approach the fortress head on from below, while distracting Cons there end Arcee and Bumblebee were to make their way up the fortress to break off the fortresses shielding and as soon as they fell Agent Fowler was to have the military take the fortress down, Ultra Magnus was to disable those fusion cannons, though for him to go alone, he should not be the one to go alone, just as Optimus has done many times and has always proved fatal the odds are fifty to fifty every time...and she didn't agree with those odds.

She had left the time they were discussing how to lure the units of Decepticons away from the fortress, with the others engrossed in the plan that they now had, it was easy for her to slip out back, to focus on the ship that would take Ultra Magnus into the heart of the operation, she took the time to try and convince Ultra Magnus of her presence, but she was drawing a blank, it's usually a spar of the moment that she was able to come up with things and she had a gut feeling that she was just going to end up looking like an idiot but she had to try which is the only thing she has done but to stop trying was even worse, but even still there's only so much to say until she hated the way she sounded when she started to ramble.

She had teared her bag in half as she used it as a sling to tie her Cosmic rust cannon around her back, she grunted slightly to how heavy it felt, it weighed a good three-four stone but it felt mildly heavy in her case, it didn't compare to a toe stubbing or her aching heart anyway. She then looked around the ship for an entrance of any kind, nothing was perfect, everything had its flaw and that includes this ship and its access control panel being on the outside of the ship was one of them.

"Maybe Ultra Magnus should have a set of keys on him instead." She said to herself as started to climb the legs of the ship, as she reached the top of the leg she bent herself backwards as she took her fingers and reached up to the touch screen access panel, "uh..." she said as it had only three operations. "a blind amoeba can get into his ship." She noted.

She leapt back down as she grunted to the new weight she carried, her muscles strained to the lack of physical activity she had been neglecting of late. She stepped onto the platform as with the contact of the light weight the platform raised up again, going from a light environment to a more darkened one. "These guys need more lighting, can't be good for the dull old frame." She said to herself as she looked over the ship, the platform clicking back into place, "Well at least our planet has something to brag about, just hope they don't get too envious and steal our Sun." All she saw to attract her eyes was the controls for the ship and a single seat to control from; the walls of the ship were plain but most likely just concealing other things, "New Weapons huh? Anything else i wonder? Perhaps its manual book? Yuk yuk, man i need new material." she jested to herself.

She continued to step forward hearing her own footsteps as though she were in an empty hall, she had butterflies to say the least, still drawing a blank on what to say to Ultra Magnus, he'd throw her out the moment he saw her. "Man this is going to be hard, i can't say anything...he's a soldier but they should be something else, interest's maybe? But the only thing he's interested in is the mission and, protocol, haven't exactly had time to analyze him." She placed a finger to the bottom of her lip, "what can i do with that? Urgh it's like having a rock and told to have a conversation with it, but the rock just wants to be a rock..." she then stopped as she thought into that tutting herself, "Why did i have to use rocks as an example?"

She looked around the ship for some kind of hiding place as much as she hated the idea of expressing the behaviors of a 'prey' animal as well as end up skulking in the shadows, to wait for the commander, though she had huge doubts she couldn't remain hidden for long in fact he would probably call her out before he even stepped inside the ship. "This is no good; it's not like the Nemesis." She said from her shadowed corner, "Come on you must have had cargo." She said looking around then to the control panel, she climbed her way up the seat as she set herself onto the controls being careful not to touch buttons with her feet, "weapons, current destination, auto-pilot, self destruct sequence? Come on i need an automatic override for your compartments." She said talking to the ship.

"Urgh..." she frustrated jumping down, "fine maybe some ship maintenance will suit me." She said starting to remove the paneling from the control panel, she peaked her head inside to the shifting parts inside, not much wiring in fact not much machinery, just a few Energon lines that were set to each function, every so many seconds a low hum of Energon passed through like a current, "Hiding in confined spaces only to burst out at the right time? Just call me Miko Nakadai..." she said mock cheering. She crawled herself in as she placed the panel back in place bringing her knees up and tightening her form so it had no excuse to be able to move or even shake. "If she ever did find out what i did, I'll never hear the end of it." she sighed.

She sat there for a while, hearing the loud humming of the ship more than anything else, she admit to herself that she was nervous, the whole situation becoming very real, really she should be used to it but something felt different for her, the fact that this wasn't merely surviving or knocking out someone... she was cut from her thoughts as a loud suction sound made her inhale as she held onto a single breath, _"don't...you...move." _she told herself, she felt as though she were in a thriller, hearing those eerie footsteps very slowly approach, she briefly wanted it to be the footsteps of a Decepticon because of how intimidating those steps sounded.

that low humming of those Energon pipes suddenly pulsated much louder and faster as he was starting up the ship, it was becoming very warm where she was. Then moments later she felt as though her heart rose in her chest as the ship begun to hover, she then heard a few series of beeping sounds as he inputted something on the control panel, a sequence and then a separate operation as she listened carefully for his footsteps. But, they were silent...and stayed that way for while she begged for him to sit down already. "Step out, now." came his stern sounding voice, almost angry in fact. But despite the obvious embarrassment and nearly needing a new change of pants she crawled back out, stood herself up straightened down her jacket, brushed herself down and calmly (yet forcibly) looked upon her requiem, and came to expect the scowling optics, "What, are you doing here? This is an extremely delicate mission, this is no place for a, juvenile native and as i have explained before that you stand to one side, did you not understand that?"

She dreaded this moment, her way of always expressing herself and having an opinion on most things, such as the term 'Juvenile' on her part, was not going to work here. To present a good argument she first had to present herself on a professional level of speaking, one that he would relate with and hopefully tolerate, like being interviewed...by the executioner? "Ultra Magnus, allow me an audience with you."

She started though in her head if this were a normal, calm day of Energon scouting, she would probably humor him, it sucked that she couldn't do that now. "The others have their partners, back up, i can be yours, you have the foot of the base and a floor covered but the second will have the most soldiers, you shouldn't engage the enemy alone even with your given status and power." She stopped just to let herself breathe and held a hand up before he could answer her, "i know you think i can't be of any help i had my doubts myself, i know survival and along the way eventually Autobot training, but to be honest that was only an added bonus to let me and..." she cleared her throat, "i know that isn't relevant but i'm only telling you this in hopes to try and set a good impression, i know the words that i produce aren't but perhaps my actions can."

There was an intensely long stare before he spoke, taking in her words, "Firstly, your 'actions' have failed you also, you were not given permission to be upon my ship and therefore **you** are trespassing."

"I know-i know and i can't express my apology enough but i get this feeling that if i were to speak to you it would require weeks of arrangements in advance." She started as she shook her head cupping her hands as she shook them up and down to help her speak, "**if **Optimus Prime is dead, what are the Autobots going to do if you die too? You fall during this mission and we **all **fall." She raised her voice slightly but she realized it wasn't the best move as mister scowling face didn't exactly tolerate the whole bad attitude thing, but nonetheless he listened.

"We were all separated, you, reunited us. Even if i don't exactly 'agree' with your methods of authority as well as spokesman skills." She said and made a light smile at him, even though his expression never changed, in fact it wasn't even a 'resting' expression he looked annoyed all the time. She pulled from her back a weapon of her size if not a little overflowing in her arms this banter wasn't going to help so she'd thought to get straight to the point. "I can help you. Maybe not in engineering or medicine or even with psychical strength realistically my human 'being' can't exactly take on an entire unit, and you've..." she sighed. "Got everything else covered. But i can act as a decoy, draw you off enemy fire...i know that's my limit."

"Who gave you authorization to use that weapon?" he demanded sternly.

She bit her lip, though only to remain calm, it was actually a funny thought, she never had a problem with authority, most likely because she was spoiled in that area, living under the rule of a being who was chosen to command, she had no problem with being ordered around by other bots. She couldn't help but grin at the thought, _"Ultra Violets being mean to me." _She thought amusingly, even if it sound a little immature.

"It was found on a mini-con a few years back." She said almost giving away a slight choked snicker, "it was given to me on my thirteenth birthday...but, it was, disapproved and it was put away...now i find it in my bag most likely placed there by a friend..." she trailed off as she basically stroked the item in hand, analyzing it from her point of view, "i can use this, i know what its capable of and i can see why it was outlawed but i will not jeopardize the mission, I'll help you when all hells breaking loose, and...I know the conditions of War even if I've never truly understood it." She stated though she had to make a 'bleurgh' sound in her own mind to how 'old' she sounded.

"Personal purpose, you have limited right to take appropriate action..." he started as she lowered her head sighing in frustration as expected, but the 'personal' part wasn't true not revenge wise anyway. "You have no authority here..." he continued over her as she started to breathe heavily, "you will be bridged back and will remain at base as a civilian, not a soldier..."

"His cause is mine." She stated though she didn't blurt it out in a fit of anger, she knew of his protests but she had to keep going, push a little more. "Not just yours, ours, my race this whole planet is now a part of this War even if most of its population does not realise this."

Ratchet had already provided him with an update as well as brief origin of the humans, "From what i understand, you have been an occupant amongst Autobots for a duration of time that is considered a long while for your culture, but have only had **basic **training, which still classifies you as a juvenile, barely even a cadet. Despite the absurdity of it." He said in his opinion military tactics should not have been shared at all, despite the personal intention behind it.

"So what? I need it recorded on a data pad to say that i'm worthy of that status?"She argued as he didn't move or speak, looking almost drone like. "I'm almost failing in Math, but does that say that i can't do it?"

"It shows that you did not do enough to succeed." He argued back.

He was quick in debating naturally, "But i can still do it, it's the circumstance, give me one sum i can't do but give me another and i can do it. Your an experienced being, you should know that results don't measure intelligence, or-or age doesn't define maturity." Though she would like to keep her 'barely scraping Math' comment to herself.

"No. But perhaps this is not meant to be for you, many believe we each have our destinies this is not yours." He told her flatly.

She flapped her arms up once like a penguin as she didn't understand. Pinching the skin of her forehead, she was a young woman of science and of course she believed in certain things too, but destiny? Screw destiny, She thought "So your saying i should stick to what society has classed me as? A civilian."

"For now, yes."

She thought that was the whole point that started this War in the first place, the class of society, "what a **logical **being you are, wh-" she put her hands in front of her as she sighed trying to refrain from falling angry again, "...what must i do, to allow me to become a part of this?" she asked wearily staring him in the optics, "please, i want to help."

His optics glanced over her, judging, scanning. "Return to base." He told her simply, "Stand on the platform and i will ask Ratchet to bridge you back." He said calmly heavily lifting his arm to point to said destination, to her he looked almost like the Grim Reaper.

She wanted to protest, but the answer would still be the same, she argued, but the results were still the same, you can't win them all she guessed. So she slowly inhaled as she accepted this, "Alright, Sir." She said walking past his feet over to the said area, though her eyes averted to the far corners of her eyes as she let her lip curl. It was hard for her to say that, it wasn't like addressing a teacher, heck she even called strangers sir but she felt like she was betraying herself when she addressed Ultra Magnus with the set title.

Ultra Magnus lifted his head slightly as he furrowed his brow "satisfactory, but why the sudden realisation for given respect?" he said with his back to her as she continued to stroll, he sounded unsure of what she said, given what he had heard before from the indigenous he doubted his audio receptors.

She shrugged as she spun her form around to face him, "Protocol to higher ranking officers." He gave her a hard unconvinced stare, "i was...emotionally compromised before, and..." she slightly winced, "immature."

He nodded, "Yes." He said agreeing completely. Ellen slightly repressed an urge to stick her bottom lip out to his frank way of speech as well as trail two fingers down her cheek with the front facing him. "I do not know what Primes intention was when he took you as his charge, highly incomprehensible when taking all purpose into thought. But, i do not think as he does." He said all the while Ellen was chewing on her fist.

"_You Sir, have the manners of a Mocking bird." She thought to herself._

"This is War, you understand the risks of your demise and most likely of it being in vein? Many Autobots have died without even firing there first shot." He said noting her small form that stood just in front of his feet, "No, you cannot come, Optimus Prime had made it so that the Decepticons would not destroy your world and that no indigenous life would be put at risk and if he had decided this then i must trust his judgement as well as his, other decisions."

She gave a slight glancing glare at 'other decisions' but she can be her 'casual' self again **after **the mission, which realistically...she might not come out from. "But it did happen, we will always be at risk no amount of hiding or protection will stop that, but, i will take that risk, if i die...it happens but i know it wouldn't be in vein if i could help you destroy those fusion cannons."

The acceptance in her tone caught him, but nothing more, that weapon was a main cause for taking down large unit of Autobots at a time, a one bot army in a tiny weapon. And only she had to hold it, but he was still conflicted. "Even if you proved your worth in this scenario, and aided me. I find myself morally obligated to reject your claim."

"Morally obligated?" she questioned.

He turned his head to one side, "did he ever tell you that sometimes when told to do something you should not question it?" he said.

"No."

"Well i am, it's called trust."

"You know allot of bad stuff went down with people who 'just followed orders without question' but if that's how you see it, take my presence as a 'no questions asked' scenario."

"I am. Even though i have no choice in the matter, for i did not have a full analyze of the situation, my decisions may prove consequential."

"Sir, i am putting my faith in you because i have to because when everything else is taken that's the only thing left, that's what everyone else is counting on..." she stopped as she shrugged, "w-well, there charges probably had something to do with that, but, if you tell me to do something I'll do it, no questions asked as you said. Just don't let me stay behind...not again." He averted his gaze as he thought, there native allies, he had to admit he was confused, even more confused that she was taught of their military ways perhaps even secrets of their culture, a carbon based life form.

The Key to Vector Sigma had been given to the human male known a 'Jack' one of their most sacred relics to keep it safe...as much as it confused him he was sure that there was some kind of intention behind it but with the facts accounted for it seemed implausible, and she saw this thought but it was hard to read, **he **was hard to read, he reminded her of when she first met Optimus he didn't interact much socially and was focused on one objective, knowing that this was the most likely outcome she then stopped as she straightened her posture, accepting defeat graciously for once.

"It is what it is." He sighed, "If you wielded the means to even end this War, you are still a civilian by Autobot code..." He started before interruption.

"Funny the Autobot code clearly doesn't reach universally, but it seems you've ignored that." she said calmly.

He snapped his head up as he frowned in an intensely scolding manner, cracking wise was one thing interruption was another. "Return to base." He said lastly as he turned back towards the pilot seat, sitting down and resuming control of his ship starting to open up a comm link.

"The Autobot code is a comprehensive system of morality..." she started as he subtlety lifted his head slightly, "A framework for living, that addresses all aspects of the Cybertronian condition. It's a treatise on aspirational behaviour that shows to the rest of the galaxy that maybe we can transcend our troubled past and become beacons of liberty and enlightenment." She said as she finished her quotation. "Seems like everything is recorded on Cybertron huh?"

"You referenced me." He said though still in his usual tone.

"Well when it came to you, anything that you said that actually grabbed me was pretty scarce...in fact i think that is the only one." She noted brushing her chin, "everything else is through your actions, your pretty impressionable by that standard, Sir. But if i may be frank, i dreaded the thought of meeting you." She quietly added looking to one side.

His expression never changed as he looked her over again, he then looked ahead of him looking at the control panel as a certain command button flashed in a consistent manner as he sighed a mixture of frustration and confusion, "Juvenile. You will follow my orders is that understood?"

"Huh?" she stuttered as a normal response was a firm glare, "I mean yes Sir." She said strongly as she walked over to his seat standing next to it awkwardly envious of his 'chair' for some reason. Though she kind of lacked 'direction' here. But as he had no sight on her she let herself grin a little. _"Accept defeat? Barely." _She thought to herself sneakily. But still he had given her the name 'Juvenile' because she was un-rankable...lowest of the low, but she shrugged at least it wasn't fleshy, indigenous life form or anything that was related to her scale.

"I suggest you hang onto something and brace yourself." He said as she took a grab for anything acting as a gripping handle mostly the base of his chair, she guessed they were merely flying at a normal speed before she felt her chest tighten with the speed intensifying, then as fast as it was, she let go of the chair as the pressure was gone and placed her blaster back into its 'acting' holster.

"Well..." she started as she brushed herself down, "i will say in the most appropriate manner that, that was exhilarating." She noted strolling back to a position she was barely able to see outside in front of them as well as Ultra Magnus. She pulled her bag strap over a little more to make it more comfortable as she took note of it. _"i have never killed anyone before, but i must be prepared to do so, no turning back now hesitation would only get myself killed and in vain as Magnus said, i need to at least deal with those cons first, lower those numbers at least." _she thought as she looked to Ultra Magnus, though only to look him over, she really would have to put her faith in him if she ever believed this was to be a success but of course it was hard, change that is.

She couldn't make possible conversation with him only that of the mission she guessed, but better then awkward silence. "What about that giant flying reptilian that you encountered? The Predacon?" she was told of them naturally but only of their existence on Cybertron, she had to admit they looked pretty cool, their wings especially, the first she had seen a holographic image of them was when she was typically going through the phase that Dinosaurs were awesome and Predacon's fell into that category and spawned the inspiration to read epic fantasies. But she shook her head to these thoughts, no time for whimsy thinking...as much as she missed those quieter times.

"Juvenile, do not speak as though you are my higher rank, you should only question your superiors if normal procedure has not been met." He said.

"I apologize; i didn't mean to come off as...over-confident." Though in her head, "think of Earth think of Earth think of Earth think of Earth think of Earth, whatever powerful being is listening right now give me the strength to not have an outburst of noise like a cat on a hot tin roof!"

"Apology is not necessary, but you lack restraint." He then turned his head down to her.

She herself sat silent though she felt anxious, she had questions and they weren't being answered, _"Its time like these i wish i had authority, oh well, easy come easy go that's just what happens, but damn it i need answers!" _she huffed in thought as she looked up, _"what's he staring at? Personal boundaries please." _

"Now, to answer your inquiry of the Predacon." He said after a long moment still with those 'judging' optics. "If you were at the briefing you would have already known, if it was deployed before it will be deployed again, i had a thought that we could Groundbridge the beast to somewhere else on this planet, to buy us some time but Predacon's can be as fast as my ship and it would take them merely hours to return." He then let go of the steering as the ship merely adjusted itself, he folded his arms over his chest deep in thought.

"May i make a suggestion?" she asked raising her hand to speak that is waving her hand to speak.

"It is a quality to ask from those who may have them." He said.

"Your frames are exposed to extreme temperatures that could render you non-functional." She said cheerfully answering like a young kid in class.

"I know this Juvenile, it is basic biology." He said sounding offended, as she silently sighed to herself ignoring the new name and his misunderstanding.

"Perhaps if you were to bridge the creature to one of our coldest places?" she said lightly acting as tour guide.

"Please define and quickly."

"Certain places on Earth they have frequent blizzards, even if the beast could still fly he wouldn't get that very far, his wings are thin and hollow, the scale itself of the wing span could freeze them on entrance, but er..." she then stumbled on her words "that's all i got not sure if I'm actually correct in that theory, i mean i play allot of Skyrim and er when i'm all like collecting their souls i kind of stare at the skeleton for a while because I'm just weird like that and..." he raised a hand to stop her.

"actually, you are half correct in theory, they are ancient beasts and there structure is not as advanced or evolved as we are, despite scale, there core requires a constant temperature as they are unable to regulate that, exposure to a low temperature could render them into stasis." He said flatly, though he wondered what she meant by collecting souls.

"Oh." She merely said. "Well I'm guessing getting anything half right with you i should be puffing myself up like a robin red breast in the chilling winters."

He heard the comment but couldn't argue for, or against it, for the simple fact that he did not understand her. "I would need to discuss this with the Doctor, he most likely has a better understanding of the locations of this planet then i do, but your suggestion is noted, though **only **in theory it **could** double our time." She looked lightly upon him.

"Permission to speak frank Sir." She said.

"Permission granted, if only briefly." He said.

She grinned, "You are a neurotic workaholic." She blurted typically receiving the usual glare, "with the utmost of respect of course Sir, neurotic behaviour is driven by underlying fears and anxiety." She added pondering with a finger on her lips.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked becoming agitated.

"Hmmm..." she pondered looking up to him, "are you feeling unloved? Are you striving to be 'perfect' to be able to get that?" she asked imitating a psychologist in the most stereotype of way.

He then brought up the comm link on his control panel completely put off her conversation. "Doctor." He called.

"Ultra Magnus, i was not expecting to hear from you so soon, my scanners show you are no where near..." Ratchet started saying as Ellen started to question Ultra Magnus' 'Childhood'.

"I need your advisement Doctor, through recent discussions with the native life form i need..."

"**What**, native life form?!" Ratchet blurted as allot of sudden noise was heard on the other end, Ellen guessed he was spinning around or something to confirm her whereabouts. **"Are you out of your Fragging human mind?!"** she heard other voices mostly Miko's naming her a hypocrite and other 'colourful' names.

Ellen winced to the piercing voices through her ear as Ultra Magnus merely absorbed it, "Doctor, please, we have only so much time until our destination i need your Intel..."

"May i Magnus?" she asked, call it slight revenge for her 'Juvenile' title but she did like the sound of that.

"'Sir', if i have to reinforce this into you i will do so." He said motioning an open palm to the screen.

She cleared her throat as she coughed into her hand in a mock manner. "Sorry Ratch, i left a note for you, i guess you didn't see it, it was kind of brief but it was basically in code." The said note read, **'Going to Dark mount not back in two hours avenge death, love Ellen, hug, hug no kisses.'**

"W-What? N-o i...what-what are you doing out there?! Ultra Magnus halt the ship, i can a lock on her position and return her to base!" he said almost sounding frightened.

Ellen shook her head at Ultra Magnus as he merely flew the ship though gave her a certain look alone that said he wanted her to wrap things up, "No, Ratchet, I'll see you soon alright?"

"Don't do this; there are enough bots out there."

"Not really a fan of odd numbers Ratch, don't worry i won't do anything stupid."

"Come back, now Ultr...!"

She looked to Ultra Magnus as he understood her subtle gesture, as he shut the comm link off for that brief moment for Ratchet to regain his flow of thinking, "i always worry him, but i can't just stay at base with him, i wouldn't be able to stay still, nueh i hate it when he's nice it makes it harder that way."

"You are a juvenile, inexperienced and selfish in nature, he is right to be concerned. Though i suspect Ratchet is not on good terms with my own questionable decision. Do not make me regret that."

_"Wow this guy could knock the most confident person into the most lacking of self esteem."_ She noted to herself.

"However this was a bold choice to make, however foolish it was to begin with." He then turned the comm link on again, "Doctor, i need you to find a location that possesses extreme low temperatures."

It was a long moment before Ratchet answered remembering the mission at hand, "...give me a moment."

"I need you to get a groundbridge ready about five clicks ahead of my ship..."

"Vostok." Jacks voice then came into the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Ultra Magnus said furrowing his brow.

"I heard that the lowest temperature was once recorded there, it's a Russian research station, you could probably just move the co-ordinates a few miles away but...well it's in Antarctica." he trailed off.

Ellen started pointing using her head as that pointer, "Jack." She said to Ultra Magnus, "That's his name and nothing else, you understand?" she said defensively placing her hands on her hips. Though it was more of a 'in the moment' statement as she scratched her head, "heh, heh. sorry i, i think it was those breakfast bars i was eating earlier got my testosterone levels up you know what I'm saying?" He turned his head slowly back to the screen, she guessed he had no idea what she was talking about so refrained from answering, "i guess you go by the saying, it is better to remain silent then to open your mouth and remove all doubt huh?" she said lightly.

He merely nodded as a sigh was heard over the comm link, "Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet said.

"Yes Doctor?"

"I ask again, that she be returned to base." He said.

"Ratchet, we must priorities, with the short supply of Energon powering up the Groundbridge we need to use it efficiently. This was her choice, and however small the task is, the weapon she holds can aid us." He argued calmly.

"It is not her choice." He hissed, "She's my responsibility, scrap! I-I shouldn't have taken my optics off her."

"Then i relive you of your responsibilities Doctor, because you have many already and i need to you to focus, you're a major factor in this." He said.

"B-But i...she..."

"I would like to say that i can look out for all who are under my watch, but i can't. However i will try, with all that is my being, i **will **try." He told him. "Now, do you have the co-ordinates?"

"...Yes. Ratchet out."

"Thanks." Ellen told Ultra Magnus in a soft tone.

"Gratitude is not needed, nor was it appropriate." He said flatly. She raised a finger as she puffed out a soundless 'I' before he stopped her "We can debate courtesy another time; it will be fifteen minutes in your time before we reach our destination."

She started to twiddle her thumbs picking her words carefully; it was hard not to act as one-self. For example certain questions came to mind, such as "did you ever have a personality? Are you General Zod or something? Did Dad beat you with a drone stick? Will you ever be able to function again when the War is over?" As well as a few choice words for him but an insult for another time thought demonstrating restraint has always been difficult for her and she hated the fact that he **knew **this.

"Magnus did..."

"You referred to me as 'Sir' but now you are calling me an undesirable name." he said.

"Well, that was proof of my position but, you referred to me as Juvenile, a life stage, as long as you refer to me as that i will continue to refer to you as Magnus, Magnum P.I, and any other nickname i can think of."

He sighed, "As i have mentioned before I cannot refer to you as soldier, for you have never gone through that procedure."

"Well i guess not officially no, but how about some mutual respect? You call me Juvenile and I'll call you Magnus, we both hate the titles but i think that would drive us more, we have our differences, in fact i got that the moment i looked at you, and you probably got the same."

"The title 'Sir' would do fine." He said.

"Yeah i got that, and i don't mind the serious type but as long as they expressed that passion and you could feel that, with you i feel as though you were just set a task and you're off doing it. So instead of expressing our differences why not just do this by using our undesired titles?"

"Though i do not understand your kind of logic Juvenile, i am afraid if i do not agree with you, you would merely continue to speak, and my audio receptors are continuing to down grade." He said flatly.

"Well at least your honest, 'Magnus', Sir." She said sticking with her customized title for him, though as she looked to the floor she grinned to herself, _"victory." _She said performing a small victory dance with her hands definitely on her way to Dark Mount with him.

"Well i did understand that you were trying to convince me, there was no subtlety to how long you prolonged your points." He said making her stick her bottom lip out a little to his bluntness yet again, "You are primitive in nature when it comes to Authority, but the cause itself is what manages to keep you focused rising above yourself to get where you want to be, to speak when you must, i have seen some like you before, not my kind of bots i normally associate with but in our darkest hours sometimes i have to rise above myself also to achieve certain goals."

Her cheeks turned a little shade of pink as she grinned to herself slightly embarrassed as he was the behind the wheel the whole time knowing her intention, damn he was good. "i will, try to adjust myself to your...ways it's just, you could say my 'loyalties' stands with another, though i give him respect in a different way, in which i definitely know you would not appreciate." She said lightly.

"If you cannot learn to let go of those 'loyalties' that will be your downfall, change is always happening and you need to know this." He said.

"I know." she said solemnly, "I'm sorry if things i say offend you, but the things you say offend me, i guess we're like opposing poles."

"Agreed." He simple said though he almost sounding as though he sighed.

"Alright, alright..." she said patting the air with her hands, "I'll stop talking." though she instantly betrayed her own words as she couldn't help but fidget and make mumbling sounds. "S-Sorry, but what will you have me do? I always know the direction to take but if I'm taking orders from someone else other then familiar faces, i need some direction. After all, i'm-i'm not familiar with your 'stats card' if you understand my meaning?"

"i shall deploy you to your given level of the fortress, while i turn towards the power source, i was originally going to deal with the reinforcements myself with the little options that produced itself but..." he then turned the top half of his body in her direction as he pointed a finger at her, "you will not do anything foolish?" he said.

"No, i value life I'm not going to throw myself at them like a suicide mission, unlike yourself." She said and added with light sarcasm, "If i may be so bold to say Magnus Sir." She added gesturing a 'staged' bow luckily despite how he was able to identify sarcasm, certain gestures she could get away with. "Man this is going to be like a ship in a bottle mission." She sighed.

"Pardon me?" he said and tended to frown at anything unfamiliar.

"Ship in a bottle? Meaning impossible?" she said, she would think that Ultra Magnus would be one of those bots to research up on the internet to get a look into human culture, and it took mere seconds to get what they wanted, though she guessed he had already got what he wanted to know and that was it Earth languages, which side of the road to drive, and that's it.

"But it is not." He replied.

"Yeah i was just, it's just a saying, i mean i don't believe in the impossible but it just seems that way that's all."

"So why say it?"

"Just, you know..." she said starting to stutter.

"No."

"Yea-heh, let's just forget i said that."

He had to admit he was a little curious, the moment he got here he had many questions to ask but he had to refrain from asking such basic questions, from his position he felt, down ranked to ask a human. "But let's just say, from your action before, you know when you were firing upon Agent Fowler nearly, i can tell your...er, what's a best word to describe it? i guess, willing? Open to any option? Well whatever the word, you get things done and are very, dedicated whatever form you're trying to portray."

He sighed heavily, "If there is any way to complete a mission i will do anything to do so even offer my own life."

She snapped her fingers, "That's the word, reckless, you're a form of recklessness." she noted.

"We have led away most of the units." He started avoiding the accusation.

"Pardon me?"

"I'll repeat that if you were there during our discussion you would have know that we have gotten more than half of the Decepticon units away from Dark Mount."

"Well half your works done then." She said.

"There was no need for a reply." He said flatly.

Ellen performed a 'zipping her mouth up' gesture, _"when in doubt, just laugh." _she told herself.

"Due to its scale i cannot operate such a, tiny weapon. You are sure that you can operate it yourself. i am asking out of precaution before you try to protest." He noted.

As she pouted slightly looking ahead to him insulting her weapon, "it's not the size it's how you use It. and yes i can 'operate' It." she said slightly rolling her eyes.

"Again, there was no need for a reply i was merely pointing out the obvious." He said as she feared that he will merely knock her down a notch with everything she said or did.

"_Suggestion noted Lieutenant Dan_." she thought as they sat in silence for the remainder of the trip for it was only a good five minutes till they reached Dark Mount and that was enough time for them to prepare themselves.

He didn't understand how humans worked but they seemed to have difficulty refraining from talking as yet again she begun to speak again, though she raised her hand at the same time, he had patience but he wished he could disable her vocal processor. "you know Megatrons probably going to be on the top floor." She said.

"I am well aware, you did not think i would already know this?" he sighed.

"I know, stating the obvious right? But I'm also hinting something there." She said.

"I will hold my own with Megatron, don't get in the way, you have your task and that is all."

"Be that as it may." She said though despite that, she felt Ultra Magnus was one who could help the many even if he was one being. "Maybe i missed something but, how did you find us?"

"Do you ever cease vocal communications?" he asked.

"Don't think so." She shrugged. "I've been known to have full conversations when i'm sleeping." She stated very pleased with herself.

He shook his head to the statement, "My ships scanners picked up on a large Energon signature that led me to this planet. When i followed it, it lead me to the Autobots, though you pulsate fragments of an Autobot signature." He then brought a light blue outlined image of her form, well the metallic skeletal structure pulsated a darker shade of blue, and she had to tilt her head at the location of where one of her main organs resided, her heart had a spiral of Energon that was tied around it though it was faded and weakly pulsated the same way the heart would.

"Well, that's my arm." She in a nonchalant tone still furrowing her brow curiously at the image.

Ultra Magnus looked at her and seemed to portray questions by mere look alone. "Long story, and I've told it so many times i'm starting to find a building falling on me and tearing my arm off story to be not as cool as it was the first few times I've told it." she looked back at the screen the best she could that is as she had to take a step back, _"but i didn't know that misty kind of signature was there." _She thought as she intently stared at it, it really did pulsate like a heartbeat, but it was slow, and even though she couldn't hear it, she mimicked the sound in her head. She thought that must've been what she felt, that tug, was that slight spiral of Energon traces, it did seem to hold on as much as it could as though the signature was almost self aware. _"That's...the bond? If that's the case, it should be gone, right?" _she questioned. "Magnus Sir, what is that?" she then asked trying to confirm.

"Small traces of essence from ones Spark." He said curiously.

"From, the Spark itself? But how?" she asked anxiously.

She heard him sigh slightly, "It is inappropriate to ask such questions at this time."

"No please, i mean look at it, its-its b-beating. I think, isn't it? Oh Jeez i suck at biology." She said holding her head.

"it is fading, just remainders nothing more." He said, though knew that was not true, but he could not pick up his signature, even if he was alive he could not track him nor could they approach the old base that was so close to the fortress thus abandoning the others. He looked at Ellen whose eyes were glancing left and right, she was putting ideas into her head. "Juvenile." He said as she shook slightly from being startled, "Stay focused."

"Huh? Oh right, I'm sorry Magnus Sir i just..."

"Find hope in our mission, the future of your race and ours, the greater good."

"Right, greater good...but i have to be frank the greater good sucks sometimes." She said folding her arms.

It turned silent again as she lifted her head though could barely see what was on the outside view, so she climbed the chair and hanged onto the side of it, grunting as the cannon on her back pulled on her spine. Ultra Magnus glanced his optics towards her, taking note of her struggles, "heh, can't see." She admitted to him slightly blushing with embarrassment.

"Could you not use the other seated area?" he said.

"Better view from where your sitting." she argued grinning, he made a silent groan making a small adjustment of his leg as he looked forward again ignoring any gesture of appreciation, she smiled to herself as she put herself in the small space. "Thank you." She said. no more than moments pass did she find herself turning to her old self as she twiddled her fingers, "are we there yet?" she asked grinning up at him again.

He tapped the top of his forehead an alternative to passing a sigh through his ventilation. "By your time three minutes twenty seconds." He confirmed, "Now please, remain in your seat." He asked as she balanced on the edge looking to outside.

"Your ship must be going some speed; i can't even see the fortress, are we breaking the barrier or something?"

"Yes the rate we are going is satisfactory, but make no mistake, Megatrons fortress will appear in short moments, so you should prepare yourself." He said.

She took thought in that, situations that were mostly stressful she would get worked up for, adrenaline wise. But couldn't help but sigh cupping a hand around her arm, "well, at least i still have a part of him as sugar coated as that sounds its true."

"I understand that you take it as sentimental value. But." He said.

She wavered a hand, "Yeah i know its part of a 'Prime' frame and it's kind of a gift/curse? People be up in my grill all the time, Unicron called me a parasite while mistaking me for a Prime. Alpha Trion **also **mistook me for someone else from like the past in a sword? But ended up instead using me as a messenger. You being able to 'pick up on me' Is scary in itself. I'm like a micro chip, you looking for it expecting a Prime but you only find the chip and collar."

His optics turned a lighter shade to the name dropping, though his attention turned to the front as he spotted the fortress, "we are approaching our destination." He said.

"Let's have a look." She said eagerly, jumping onto his leg, when she looked towards the fortress her face dropped with dread as she looked up to Ultra Magnus, he had the most unimpressed face she had seen yet, he looked uncomfortable as well. She tippy toed back into her spot as she patted his leg, "Nice Ultra Magnus." She soothed.

Upon closer arrival a large black shadow, spiky in appearance and wing span longer then its body soared from the fortress, from their view it looked as though it was a part of the fortress before it started moving. "Is that it?" she said awed and at the same time terrified by what used to be a holographic image to entertain her on rainy days, "W-Wow what an extraordinary creature...is what i say in the mirror heh joke."

Ultra Magnus was silent as he made it his own to draw the creature away from its target and fired upon the beast making it move off course of its flying, being fired upon by the ship the Predacon naturally had acclaimed its target. Ultra Magnus diverted the ship going high up into the sky on a straight path as Ellen pushed herself against the force of the pressure.

A blood curdling roar was echoing within the ship confirmation of how close it was as Ellen slightly felt the beat of her heart to the sound.

Ultra Magnus glanced behind him, "Ratchet...Now!" he ordered.

And as soon as he saw a glint of the Groundbridge opening he swiftly changed course avoiding it as the flying beast went through the portal, as quick as it appeared it was gone. "Ultra Magnus to stealth team, Status report." He said through the comm link.

"Having a little trouble reaching the objective." Arcee responded after a long moment. "Security is a little tighter than anticipated Sir." She said.

"Keep them occupied." Ultra Magnus replied.

"Even when you get rid of most of his fleets there are still plenty in comparison." Ellen sighed.

"Change of plan." He announced, "That weapon is your protector deliver it to the fortress and keep as many units at bay." He then glanced his optics at her, "don't do anything rash, but if you can take care of any encounters, make your way down to the lower levels and help the others." He said as she thought, making her way down the fortress?

"Magnus Sir? You'll be alone what about the Seekers or Vehicons that are on your levels? As well as Megatron who is an army by himself, that's just too much."

"Be that as it may, i am still in command." He said.

"I don't think i can let you..."

"If you're displaying insubordination, i think it would be my better judgement to leave you here and monitor progress." He said.

She lowered her head, "I will, aid as much as i can." She said hesitantly, making her way off his seat and to the platform she pulled from her jacket her small ear piece. "My own kind of communications." He told him.

He briefly nodded, "Use the fortresses spiked limbs to make your way inside. Do i need to remind you of your given task?" He said as she felt the ship descend.

"I'll head down the fortress, take care of any Con to appear in my sight and then i will help Arcee and Bumblebee." She said.

"Keep communications open." He said.

"Magnus Sir." She nodded as the platform lowered the instant greeting of harsh winds causing her eyes to weep hit her on exit. He was true to his word as one of the spiked limbs of the fortress stood couple of metres in front, jumped onto it but surprisingly even with its width the wind almost threw her off, _"keep your footing, keep your footing." _She said as the ship ascended once again circling the fortress looked forward to the mass line of Cons that reacted to the sudden abrupt noise that Ultra Magnus had caused from his own entrance. It was more of a sudden flash of purple and white.

She tensed up, _"Come on, Casus Belli, Casus Belli" _she kept repeating to keep her focus as she treaded lightly and quickly along the metal limb as the wind intensified, at the base of the limb and the wall that offered shield from the wind she drew her cannon from her sling as she locked it into place, _"Latin expression meaning the justification for acts of war." _She continued, _"something we class as a 'justified murder' but, it is what it is, but for their cause and our own survival that is, i'm willing to do go to that length, but damn i need to make this shot count. Right so weaknesses, the neck, chest, hips." _She then shuffled inside against the wall she looked around the corners, Cons running towards the direction of Ultra Magnus and those that were running towards Arcee and Bumblebees level_. "Ultra Magnus is taking on Megatron on the other hand it sounds like Arcee and Bumblebee have their hands full as it is..." _she looked on as the units from each side both reaching a corner, she groaned to herself "there is no way that i am choosing someone's life over another." She stated clenching her fists.

She jogged into the middle of the hallway, _"Okay Ellen, grab their attention i'm not for shooting someone in the back. Let's see what would Miko do?" _she thought as she threw her head back."Excuse me! Crazy girl packing heat!" she called politely as high as she could to catch their attention the unusual sound caught their attention alright when the first group were barely able to turn to their side she fired as a plasma ball exploded from the barrel.

She then dived rolled to the other side as the other Cons started firing, _"Okay, battle cries like that don't really work for me."_ She thought clicking another projectile into place she noticed the firing had stopped though she wondered why, she peaked from behind the wall as she noticed the group that had not been shot at had ceased firing and merely stood watching their comrades. for as that ball was fired the moment it was in mere touching distance of the unit a thousand projectiles exploded, to the sense of their signatures, they themselves fired their own weapons in panic. Though she hissed through her teeth to what she had just started. _"Die quickly__**, please**__."_She said.

She caught sight of the first row of cons as they had got hit pretty bad, most notably the face, the shoulders, and chest as she watched on with horror though she could not turn away that curious nature of seeing the horrific gun in play, one Con shook his arms in front of his face as his optics melted away in seconds falling into his now hollow head he could not scream for his vocal processor was already dust, and finally he died falling to the ground as his entire form seemed to melt like snow in a dessert leaving only chunks of the lower part of his body as it seemingly let off a sizzling sound, the same process happened with each of the Cons, the ones who were hit in the shoulder seemed to claw at it as if to wipe the pain away though they screaming in doing so, she knew she'd regret this but it had to be done, there suffering was quick but in place was the most excruciating pain before they passed. But the sounds they made, almost made her ears bleed it was so wincing, something that could barely be comparable would be a fork scraping against a plate and high pitched feedback given from speakers.

Similar scenario's happened with the unit, some grasped there bodies in absolute agony, some of them even fired into their own processor to end their suffering, and in reality all this happened in mere moments all at the same time as she looked over the aftermath, as though history was a disease in itself, all now were just empty shells and brown dust of rust.

Ellen lay a hand over her face to what she had brought down, Cons and Bots were killed and she had seen this but even still, the method she used. It was too destructive to fit her nature, "Ultra Magnus, you better be alive." She merely said, though in honest truth she didn't know what to say. She kept the blaster up as she started to make her way towards the other Cons as they had no comprehension of what happened, but saw the source as they deployed their weapons at her, she stepped slowly taking aim at them, "Move or die, either way I'm getting through." She told them as there answer was clear, there blasters charging up. "Fine then."

* * *

Starscream already had his orders, deal with the Autobots and he hadn't even had time to savor the utter failure of Shockwaves 'pet'. He had taken with him a Vehicon, (call it life insurance as Megatron voiced his expectation that he can handle it alone with his given fire power but he took a precaution nonetheless) "How is it, my alt form grants me flight and yet i have to run?" he complained to the Vehicon, who shrugged and shook his head wishing to be somewhere else right now. "you and your counterparts are full of opinion aren't you." He sarcastically stated "Wait. What is that?" he said noticing a pool of blue, purple and brown. He looked to the Vehicon as he shoved him in front of him, "Well, what are you waiting for? Scout ahead." He ordered.

The Vehicon shook his head to the abuse he was used to as he deployed his weapon steadily scouting on ahead, he got so far until his head was suddenly ripped from his body as a ball passed through him like air. The projectile hit the wall behind him as it eat through it like scraplets in a junkyard.

"W-What?" Starscream uttered. "M-My, my Decepticons." He continued deploying his own weaponry as his arm shook hesitantly cautiously preparing himself to destroy whatever resided behind that corner, _"I knew it, Shockwave has been hording more of his 'experiments' knowing him he has probably gave them 'pet names' Rampage or-or Divebomb or Tantrum something as stupid as that i bet."_ He finally peaked himself around the corner though saw nothing, no giant beast whatsoever except for a pool and chunks of scrap. "Has Shockwave granted it invisibility?" he pondered, his optics slowly wandering down the hallway.

A clicking sound made him shoot his head down aiming at the source, "What?!" he exclaimed revealing the source, "you!? You did this?" he said dumfounded.

She glared at him, a contributing factor to all this. "So what if i did?" she hissed.

"_Your human, like me, an animal, like me, stop lying to yourself in thinking you have some sense of honor, you wanted to kill me i saw that blood lust in your eyes there like __mine__" _

"Wh-Wha..?" she breathed to herself, sudden words of Silas hitting her of all beings. "No this isn't like that." she said to herself but was in the direction of Starscream who was utterly confused to her crazy behavior.

"_But i was really bent on killing him; if he hadn't pleaded for mercy i don't think I'd be able to stop myself."_

"_I believe you would have even without his pleads." _

"_I hope your right about me, and i hope never to be in that situation again to find out."_

She looked at her cannon then to Starscream, she loaded it. first he made a slight hint of concern for his own life though noticed a slight hesitation in her hands, "well come on then, shoot me." He taunted.

"_No...send him off, he's only taunting you. You have to give the option." _She scolded herself_, _but in saying that she held the weapon at him again as he turned slightly wary, but she turned the gun to one side and fired a warning shot instead.

"Wah!" he yelled looking to his feet to where it was fired...melting away the floor itself. "H-Heh, Such devastation, that weapon is of Decepticon origin i recognise Shockwaves handy work." He said presenting her with an open palmed clawed hand, "give it to me." She walked up to him casually loading her weapon again, as he backed up against the wall, "have you lost your tiny human mind?!"

"Starscream, just turn around and head the other way." She warned. "I didn't want this..." before she could finish her sentence she found herself falling limp as her vision blurred she dropped the cannon as she felt on one knee. Starscream tilted his head dumbfounded as he knelt down poking the tiny weapon.

"Hmph, not my size anyway." he scoffed flicking it to one side.

Ellen slowly curled up in a foetal position as she held her head, Starscream jumped back as she suddenly started screaming. "No!" she hollered rubbing herself up and down with her arms, a flash of light just appeared in front of her eyes looking for a source, two hands locking together, "N-No Don't look!" was what she yelled to the image that she was given, she then shot her head up as she blindly trailed the floor with her fingers, "No i said!" she said again thought aimed this at herself, "Ultra...Magnus, Ultra Magnus!" she called pulling herself from the floor as she darted forward grabbing the blaster as Starscream stepped to one side having no idea what her unpredictable behavior would do next.

"these humans are possessed!" he announced wavering his hand as he turned back to dealing with his given task but hesitated however. "If Megatron see's i let a human get passed me..." he pondered tapping his chin, "Then despite Shockwaves failure mine would be even more low." He confirmed spinning back around as he pursued after her.

Ellen's head burned as well as her heart, a knife plunging inside and tearing out a huge chunk of it, she rammed into walls like a blindly charging animal as she tried to continue on straight, "I'm coming. I'm not leaving you..." she started muffled speech as she made it up to the top floor.

"Ultra Magnus, you are no Optimus Prime." Came Megatrons voice which Ellen pinpointed as the only sound to exist as she locked her gun into place holding it in his direction, though Megatron was not deaf and turned to face her, quick and aware as he was in the pits of Kaon.

"**Hence **the name!" she announced, and fired as did Megatron the plasma and cosmic rust both met as it imploded on itself destroying the projectiles.

"Stand down Juvenile! Don't interfere!" Ultra Magnus called from his position.

A gasping, panting sound from Starscream made her turn towards him as in a panicked state flicked her to one side, like she were a poisonous snake "Ha, ha! That will teach you to try and attempt intimidation!" he announced triumphantly, but a hard glare from Megatron made him refrain his position as he plucked up the girl by the leg and pitched his fingers around the weapon as he looked it over in a disgusted form before he turned confident, "Of course this is one of Shockwaves inventions Master. His experiments have always proved, somewhat of a failure." He stated smugly throwing the weapon over the edge of the fortress.

Megatron growled with frustration at Starscream as he chuckled a nervous laugh backing away. He then cupped both hands around the human, "i'm not going to let you snap **another **finger from me you puss filled sack." He hissed in a whisper holding her about two metres away from his chassis.

"And how is Starscream that she got past you in the **first place! **She is human is it possible you cannot even deal with them now!?" Megatron roared.

"I-it was not me Lord Megatron, t-the human has a weapon of Decepticon science you should see the body count down there, t-that is no, body count." he argued grimacing and shuddering slightly to the sight.

"It doesn't matter what they do in the end there only using tools not themselves, hiding behind our weapons like shields!" he argued briefly sneering at the small creature. "manual labour is there only function and their existence a mistake."

She was beyond bitterness and just wanted to scream her hatred for him, but something wasn't letting her, she was supposed to be angry but...it wasn't her.

"Starscream dispose of it will you? **If **you can." He finally let up as he turned his attention back to Ultra Magnus.

She dipped her head, starting to mumble sounds, sounds of chuckling, to a point she just wanted to joke around if she was to die, she'll die being herself, "i guess Primus was drinking and smoking when you were created huh?" she jested lifting her head lazily to the sky reaching its highest point as the corner of her lip curled, as she just snickered to herself lightly.

Starscream just grumbled to himself, "Urgh I'm tired of this planet..." he moaned starting to follow Megatron who took a hold of Ultra Magnus' arm and begun dragging him up top.

"No surprise there, you have no sense of commitment." She said lecturing him, but she felt wearily confused but having a hard time repressing an urge to burst out with laughter. One guess she thought that she had probably gone mad, she couldn't think of another reason "boy do i need therapy, there's one thing you should know."

"And heres another thing you should know." Starscream started tired of her human behaviour as let her hand upside down cupping his hand around her one leg, "you know, i still need to repay you for my **snapped **finger." He said as he casually squeezed her leg in his grip.

Ellen grunted at first, trying to take it but a sudden crack made her cry out briefly, she bit her lip as she struggled with controlling the fast rate of her breathing through her nose, "y-you..." she started, "need a **life**." She announced, "argh-gh!" she hissed as he kept a firm grip. He then placed a finger on his helm as he nodded, starting to grin to himself.

Ultra Magnus tried forcing himself against the force Megatron placed upon him as Megatron continued to drag his form.

The dawn approached on the outlook of the fortress and Megatron had dragged Ultra Magnus so far before letting him fall like some dead carcass, as Starscream rolled Ellen across the floor like a bowling ball in an amusing manner. Her leg was broken but she dragged herself to Ultra Magnus pulling herself using her hands, "I'm sorry Magnus Sir." She said wearily, this felt like a hanging day for her.

"No, i led this unit; i am responsible for our failure." He said quietly.

She lent a hand on his helm as she weakly smiled at him, "No failure in trying." She told him as he only nodded tiredly.

"All invaders have been taken captive Master." Starscream mused with his hands behind his back. "There was no sign of Optimus Prime."

"So tell me Commander. Where might your leader be?" Megatron asked, Ultra Magnus said nothing only attempted to stand.

"Now there's a tragic love right there." she hissed quietly though it did confuse her with their questions they didn't know where he was? They invaded the base they must have found some...trace of him.

"Be **quiet**." Ultra Magnus told her in a dangerously threatening tone.

"I will not ask again." Megatron growled.

"If i knew, i wouldn't tell you." Ultra Magnus told him in a struggling voice.

"Very well." Megatron simply said deploying his sword, "execute our prisoners and fire each cannon at the nearest metropolis within its sights..." he told Starscream whose optics glowed with eagerness to grant him the permission, "it is time to show the known universe..."

Ellen drowned out Megatron as she looked at Starscream his sudden eager look had turned with sudden surprise and integrity as she swiveled her form around whilst holding her leg, to whatever it was he was looking at, though perhaps sending the Predacon somewhere else didn't quite work out. "Master." Starscream said interrupting Megatrons words "something's coming." He said with concern.

She squinted her eyes as she held her leg firmly to the pain it was pulsating, "ur-rh..." she moaned cringing.

"The Predacon?" Megatron said.

"Hmm, not beasty enough..." he said stepping back with caution as Megatron took point, despite the sun she could see a black speck but nothing that resembled wings, except not flapping ones.

Ultra Magnus forced himself up with a slight groan, as he too looked at what was approaching, "i know that color scheme." Starscream said.

Ellen squinted, though her eyes couldn't take the uv of the sun, but that speck was turning into a large form, the sounds of jet engines boomed as it came closer, she felt allot of confusion but thought nothing of it, "wha-what is that? a cargo plane?" just like the dawn she felt lighter in soul as by now his very form had blocked the light enough for her to identify the being, "N-No..." she said with disbelief, "he...but i felt..."

"Wait, he can't fly." Starscream noted. "Can he?"

The bulked up form which was no other then Optimus Prime landed onto his feet as he swerved around hitting Megatron in the side of the helm as he stumbled to the massive force, and in an attempt to fire back Optimus whacked his cannon, he uppercut him in the chin and then finally sent a full force of a punch into his chassis sending him back into his throne that said throne completely destroyed, he then deployed a weapon from behind his back, in appearance looked and worked like a Gatling gun as he took out the Vehicons that were operating the controls.

Starscream with his back turned to Ultra Magnus allowed him to stand before the Decepticon commander could react Ultra Magnus beat him down causing him to propel across the platform. "comandante e comandante." Ellen said looking to the knocked out Starscream before following after Ultra Magnus.

"Commander?" Optimus said looking over the two beings though fell more concerned with expression to the other.

"You're..." Ellen said herself as Ultra Magnus stepped in.

"Sir you're looking...robust." Ultra Magnus said choosing appropriate words.

"Fat." she said not what she intended to say but could only say something of description, she could not voice what she was thinking and feeling, she merely could not believe it, like some joke that was being played on her.

"It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below." Ultra Magnus continued.

"Understood." He said locking his battle mask into place as he ran to edge activating his jet packs.

Ellen stood there with one leg hovering from the floor as she took in that gust of force the pack expelled, "all units Optimus Prime has returned, i repeat Prime is alive and quite well." He then opened a compartment on his arm as he pressed something.

Ellen hopped to turned around to the sound of engines again, "you can't walk." Ultra Magnus told it as it was.

"Correction, I can limp." She argued.

"Not enough time." He said as he lowered a hand towards her two fingers held like pincers, she slightly glared at him, though didn't expect it.

"What the Darmok and Jalad do you think you're doing?" she said as she felt clasped fingers around her shirt collar.

"i find this method less time consuming." He said as he ran for the edge.

She folded her arms as she lifted a hand, "formal protest, come on i can easily hold onto your Romulan shoulder pads."

"I am the second in command to Optimus Prime, i will not be seen as 'tolerable' if i am to allow an organic life form casually occupy my shoulders." He stated jumping off the edge as he landed hardly onto his ship.

"Organic **Daughter **I'll have you know i hate to use it indiscriminately but i don't think Dad would appreciate you classing me as inappropriate." she folded her arms as he let her dangle there for a moment before entering the ships up top entrance. "and Magnus Sir, that's all good and well expressing a sense of dignity but dangling me in mid-air, is exposing us to danger so you're a bad bro in arms."

"Bad what?" he said placing her on the floor.

She grinned to herself, "Irrelevant topic, so what now Magnus Sir? We gonna help, er, him?"

"His presence notes my position as second in command again, if he requires our assistance he will order us to do so." He said.

"Well yes i know but..."

"You underestimate him."

"I do not!" she snapped, "It's called concern that's what 'emotional' beings do." She added in his direction before slumping her form, "I'm sorry, there are some things i can't control, it's mostly the relationships i have that get me so riled up."

"Emotional attachments." He said in his terms as he looked to his ships visual, "We need to leave, now." he said taking control of his ship. Ellen steadily hopped after him as she stopped at the foot of his chair she grunted slightly as she attempted to climb up it as she once did before, only to fail badly. And she folded her arms as a light blush fell on her face.

She coughed slightly to get his attention, "E-Erm..." she started with embarrassment as she looked up to him, "i seem to be in a predicament." She said her face turning redder with every word. He scruffed her by the shirt collar again as he placed her in the small gap she was presented with before. She cleared her throat as she scuffed her feet, "I'd, er, appreciate it if this part of the mission was kept confidential." She said.

He looked at her briefly before turning to his command center, "Autobots! Clear the area." He said.

She watched the screen, as the fortress was lit up like a tree on fire and toppled onto itself destroying it completely, she clenched her fist about to cheer only to stop as she tapped Ultra Magnus' leg, "Apologize for the abrupt announcement but **Jenga!**" she cheered punching the sky.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Again, not relevant, to you i guess. But on a serious note your design of buildings are seriously flawed, i bet it was only a matter of time till a butterfly took a rest on that thing." She sighed relieved as she kept off her bad leg, "hey now that this mission is over and i can be 'less formal' can i call you Magnus?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"Well i'm going to anyway." she quietly said herself. "As well as a few more things, Number One." She grinned to herself stupidly despite being the only one on the ship to understand her joke.

"To be perfectly frank i am surprised that you are still alive."

"I guess if you think it logically with my structure and size i guess i would be, but that's where belief comes in but i don't think you believed i would have lived right?"

"My judgement was premature, but in my defence i don't know your capabilities despite the fact that you are human."

"Or our culture for that matter..." she added quietly.

"i should also point out that i have no care for sarcasm, you would be sound to make note of that." He said.

"Well, you better get out while you still can, because this is me, like you are you. And I'll have to get used to that too. Like how i got used to Arcee...which took sigh, a few years and i think I'd be...hmm fifty three before i can have a mutual conversation with you." She then sighed.

"Are you losing life blood?" he asked.

"No just feel..." she started looked at him, "fine i'm feeling, fine." She said instead.

"The Deceptions numbers have decreased, though still outnumbered that is an accomplishment in itself." He noted as a serious statement.

"What do you mean accomplishment?"

"Praise often lifts morality besides the intention or what conditions of the mission entailed." He said. "And do not think too much into what you did, only what it contributes towards, for us to prevail over the Decepticons." He said.

"What it contributes to? I don't know about that."

"However small it still contributes."

"Well thanks for the, recognition? But seriously i'm fine morality is a-okay my end. Right lets go pick up the others." She announced but then sighed as she didn't need to psychic to what look she got next, "What? I was referring to us as a whole i wasn't telling you what to do, Magnus Sir."

"...if this were Cybertron, I'd have you thrown in the brig."

"If this were Cybertron you'd have to try and find me touring the place first Magnus Sir." She said winking at him.

"I have broken many bots and have changed their attitudes during the War."

"Oh? Are you claiming you'll do the same with me?"

"I am challenging it. You need supervision, and by what i have seen so far with the other natives despite what Ratchet has told me, i may need to make it my business to improve their nature as well. I intend to improve our faction, things have changed drastically since Cybertron, they just need a firm reminder so not to lose sight of our culture and become more accustomed to yours."

"May the deities have mercy on us all." she said grimly.

* * *

Ultra Magnus had transported all bots and humans, besides Optimus to follow Agent Fowler back to his base. Or to put it another way there new base, Smokescreen it turns out had also followed but by his own set of wheels, everyone was relieved that the young elite guard was alive and well, but was asked a number of questions such as his own survival and he had provided an explanation of Optimus' new look.

After which Agent Fowler had led them to a specific hangar where Optimus resided inside, Ellen waited just outside like a small kid trying to avoid someone at school.

"_I just, felt like i needed to go back it didn't feel right in leaving." _Was what Smokescreen included in his explanation.

She lightly hit the wall with her hand, hearing all the voices that resided inside. She saw the slight shadow of Ultra Magnus as half his form stuck itself out of the entrance, "Juvenile, the human Agent Fowler requests all involved parties to be present this includes a standard meeting inside now." he ordered her walking into the hangar as she leant her bad leg up against the wall.

"I bet allot of agitated young trigger happy bots wanted to blow your aft away." She snickered to herself.

"And i ceased that behaviour before they could even process the thought." He said from inside the hangar.

"Scrap." She sighed letting her arms fall to her side.

"Ellen." A voice said as at first she looked to the sky to how 'little girl' it sounded as she looked to her side, Miko stood just in front of her as she was known to somehow teleport herself into unlikely scenarios.

"Hey, Miko?" She greeted tiredly, though it was still a weird volume of voice she was using.

She spread her arms as she gave her a light hug, though she should've known what to expect after the hug, as Miko gave her a punch in the stomach, "a-a b-bizarre expression of a-a-affection isn't i-it?" She wheezed.

"You fudge packer, you're lucky that's all i do to you! And besides that's payback for knocking me down earlier!" she yelled at her.

Jack lightly pulled Miko aside as he had followed her, "Come on Miko, you've done..."

"I mean storming Dark Mount and not sneaking me in too? I thought we were friends." She complained.

Ellen grinned at her; "Sorry Miko, buuuut check it out..." she started as she lifted her leg, "Broken leg among other things."

"Broken leg?" Jack said putting Miko to one side. "Want me to get Ratchet?" he said kneeling down to her leg examining it himself.

"No way, o-ow hey watch it chief, anyway ow, you might as well call 'time of death' if Ratchet gets involved." She then placed a hand on Jacks shoulder to get him to stop, "Alright Jack I've already clarified that its broken." She clasped her hands together rubbing them, "So where's Raf?"

"Inside, Moms talking to his parents on the phone." He then nudged her shoulder with his fist, "i was, er, pretty worried about you." He said scratching his head.

"Sorry for, worrying you. And i know you guys were just as anxious as i was but, well...i did something stupid. I-I could've died and..."

"We're all guilty of putting ourselves in those situations now, be it out of peer pressure or...just being Miko." Jack said.

"You guys seriously." Miko said with one hand on her hip. "i sneak out, we get it."

"Yeah better not provoke her too much Jack this is a girl who has seen too many concert riots then an average human being and practically wrote the book on surviving one i bet." She said.

"That's for sure." He said, "Now give me your hand."

"Not in marriage i hope?" she jested.

"No, to get you to a chair or something close to a seat." He said.

The moment he said that she starting limping in herself, "no, ow. I'm ow, fine ow." She argued as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Man some people can be so stubborn." Miko added as Jack facepalmed at the both of them.

She limped inside as the first bot to come in contact with was Ratchet as she quickly limped back where she just came, "Oh-wait-i-forgot-to-turn-off-the-kitchen-sink, back-at our old base?" she said in a robotic tone.

"Ellen, get over here before i throw you into the hanger." Ratchet said.

She sighed turning around, "it doesn't rain it pours. Come on Ratch not now."

"Hard headed female." He said.

"...just been one of those days Ratch." she said rubbing a hand down her face.

"Why do you sound so weary?" He said lightly. "I'd expect you to be, well..."

She looked further into the hangar like a social meeting in a cafeteria the remainder of the bots were having conversations amongst themselves but Optimus always being the centre as they surrounded him. "I'll be over here." She said backing up against the staircase wall, "I'm not a priority, i mean operation Dark Mount is over that's no longer a threat but now it's back to work again."

He scoffed, "Priority. Priority? One, the injured **are **a priority as stubborn as it is for you to admit that, that's what you are and two go greet him for Primus sake." He mock scolded. "And while we're on the subject, you were lucky to come out with **just **an injured limb! As soon as Raphael and i get this new base set up which will be a while, i have the right mind to build a pen. Wi-With the strongest element on your planet as walls, twenty feet in height to keep you all from doing any more foolish wanderings!"

"You mean you'd hold us against our will and imprison us to keep us from Con harm aw your just the bot who keeps on giving."

"Or the world's biggest tyrant." Miko added.

Ratchet looked to the side of him noting all bots inside as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Well?" he said.

She looked to where he was pointing at. "I don't know..." she said to him. "I'll...stay here; you go ahead i don't want to draw attention." She then said to Jack and Miko 'shooing' them in a sense.

He frustrated as sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least let I or Nurse Darby take a look at that leg."

"It throbs, I'm not dying. Besides what's the choice here? Choose you and you'll make it look like a mummification then a bandage, or choose Nurse Darby and I'd get a bigger lecture alongside a few hair clips." She shuddered.

"Urgh, fine, but if you're not on...well whatever I'm going to claim as a new med table in fifteen minutes I'll break your other leg." He sighed before turning around to meet the others.

She lent herself against the hanger door as she watched the loud conversations that overlapped each other, watching who everyone said is Optimus, who **is **Optimus. She felt fine just standing there, she looked up as she heard a door click back into place as she saw Agent Fowler emerge, he had just come off his phone walking from one staircase to another making himself known amongst the group standing to attention as he wanted there's, "on behalf of the President and the joint chiefs i thank you all for your selfless heroism and defense of his planet I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication, because i for one owe you my life, my liberty and my future." He then stood to attention again as he gave a proud salute to them all.

Optimus gave a subtle nod towards him before Ultra Magnus spoke up, "Sir, i am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

"Welcome to Earth Ultra Magnus, and, to Team Prime." He replied lightly smiling.

"Okay, someone's gotta say it, Optimus 2.0 is rad." Miko announced, performing two rock hand signs.

Ellen lightly rolled her eyes, "Rad? Hey Marty the future is messed up everyone has converted to the decade that was the 80's." She jested only to mumble something as she looked to one side. "Do-Don't mind me, the King of subtly heh yes and I'm going with King." she awkwardly said.

"Hey you being unsociable over theeeeeeere!" Miko called using her hands to produce a louder sound, "seriously now, imagine what the forge can do for your bod." She continued looking to Ratchet who scoffed.

"Well..." he started as he looked to behind him, to the forge of Solas Prime. "Is it true that forge has been drained of its power?" he asked getting a subtle nod from Optimus. "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost." He said this time in Smokescreens direction.

"I, did what i felt was right." Smokescreen said.

"And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound." Ratchet reassured as Smokescreen looked over his shoulder to him giving a nod. Smokescreen hoped to himself it was the right decision to him it did, and Ratchet wasn't holding a grudge towards him for it either, still, he wondered about the others thoughts, if they were the same.

Ellen started to maneuver her way around silently, trying to head outside, as the group discussion had ceased. somehow Smokescreen was able to go back and save Optimus with forge and that was the extent of her knowledge, but she still felt anxious, he was there physically, heck she could even talk about him in present tense but something still convinced her otherwise, sneaking towards the door in a cartoonish style way, Optimus had turned his head towards her, always following her even during conversation between the others and she slightly looked back and felt sudden panic. He smiled at her, but she didn't want to approach him, she felt very confused a mental battle between her eyes, head and heart. He was just so adapting to the situation, base went under, he went under, back on his feet back with a base, just another day. And she was fine with those situations but not this, loosing possessions, even cherished photos, when your house is burned to the ground the only thing you say is 'at least we have one another' you can't hug a photo the way you can the real person.

Instead of shaking her head or producing a frown she turned as she started to limp around the outside to avoid attention. But despite that she knew he wouldn't leave her alone; he was following her with his optics. the hangar rang with voices as she couldn't think and she was constantly being stalked.

Then her stomach tensed as to what was said now caused the room to cease to silence, but she wished they hadn't, "Ellen." Optimus called.

She felt sick and scared, and the worse was still to come as he started making his way towards her when she didn't answer, though the steps of his feet had changed drastically in volume, and she felt queasy, she kept her head when she turned around to meet his feet, he knelt down and offered a open flat palm for her, it had definitely doubled in scale but despite the subtle gestures for her to get on, she averted her gaze, she was reluctant, she didn't know how to react, "your...you're not real..." she mumbled starting to frown, "you **can't **be real, you, i felt myself die, i was convinced that..." she started tempted to look up.

"Though my frame is different, my Spark is the same." he said sounding like his usual self. She slightly backed away, metaphorically speaking her heart had broke in two, and the bond damaged she could not feel him in the room nor could she feel that relief he was expressing.

"Just." she started as she backed away from the being, "please, I need air, and to be alone, and i mean It." she stated spinning herself around and heading back out.

"Didn't expect that." Miko said shrugging.

Optimus watched her intently as she walked off, she was indecisive; Ultra Magnus came to attention also, as he stepped to his side, "Sir. I know that there are personal issues to attend to but we have much work to do with our new found base." He said noticing the conflict in his expression, "Solitary is a good teacher."

He nodded to the statement, "She often chooses her own company when faced with conflict, which concerns me, but she needs her space this time, she is in a state of shock."

"Her exit was, inappropriate." He noted.

Optimus turned his gaze to Ultra Magnus, "on a professional level perhaps, she has every right on a personal level to feel a sense of anxiety."

Ultra Magnus averted his gaze to the floor pondering, personal level has never been his strong point since, well since he can remember, he had been an Elita Guard most of his life his career had always involved professionalism. "Sir, when you are unoccupied i would like to present my report." He said as he looked to one side, "and with your permission a few unrelated questions resolving a few 'human sayings'."

Optimus blinked at him, "...how, much interacting have you had with our human friends?" he asked.

* * *

Ellen stayed out until late afternoon, she sat on one of the hangars far from the one the others were in, watching two human soldiers come back and forth in a truck with supplies for the new base, it made sense to only have a couple witnessing eyes. her arms felt numb slightly to how suddenly biting the air had become, her leg was agitating her but she said she wanted to be alone for a bit. Problem was she had trouble with being able to go back and Ratchet did say he'd break her other leg. She then heard the sound of tippy toeing as though pebbles were being thrown at the roof, her eyes glanced to her left as she sighed silently, "Smokescreen, please i don't know what 'right' choices your feeling right now but it is defiantly the right thing to do in leaving me to be with myself..." she pleaded noticing him trying to be light hearted with her as he tried to be mock stealthy in approach.

"Hey, i just thought I'd tell you what happened, i er, don't think you were trying to listen." He said trying not to slip on the nature of the roof.

"Honesty, i don't want to know what happened and i can't talk to you at the moment either." She said frowning at him.

"Wait, what? To me? Why?" he asked tilting his head.

She waved her hands in front of her as he came out very confused for his misunderstanding that she hated him or something, "its-it's not you, and i should be grateful for saving...if that is, oh i don't knoooww." She said holding her head, "you went back. There i said it." She said slightly bitterly towards herself.

"O-kay?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"You went back...i couldn't, i wanted to but you did, you saved him and i couldn't, i couldn't go back." She sighed as she lay a hand on her face, "I've worked hard in school, at home with my life just trying to work hard so i can help out...i try to do things right but it only falls back on me and with consequence. You going back...i felt as though i had just, abandoned him like i didn't try hard enough. Bee was wrong, i was wrong maybe there is such a thing called destiny and mine is to not help i don't know." she finished laying on her back.

He shuffled beside her though she made clear indications to come no closer. "You didn't exactly have that right moment to do something, you went with Ratchet right?"

"Yeah...i was restrained, tricked actually..." she hissed.

"he, knows you would've done anything, we all probably would've went back for him, i mean i was on my own i had no one to take care of..." she noticed his optics looked down, "no charge of my own, no responsibilities. It was just de...no, it was circumstances, you make your own destiny and mine started when i wanted to be an Elite Guard."

"Yeah you're right, s-sorry I've just..." She sighed, "Got a headache."

"But that is Optimus Prime in their i know the change is a bit erm, different? But i couldn't believe the transformation either, it was just...'boom' you know?" He said.

She shook her head at him in an unconvinced manner, "No i don't, I thought he...well i was..." she said starting to blush. "i-its illogical in description."

"Try me, impossible thoughts are my specialty." He teased.

"I thought it was recklessly impulsive?" she grinned.

"That too." He grinned back.

"Well, i felt something pull away from me, like a symbiote when separated from its host, it tugged and tugged and then it stopped but it wasn't gone it froze in that state hanging on, clinging..."

He held a finger under his chin as he thought into it, "would you like the good news or the bad news from that explanation?" He said his grinning expression fell as he turned more solemn.

"I know that look, he died didn't he?" she said flatly.

Smokescreen cringed slightly, "How can you be so casual about that? it's kind of off putting." He said in all honestly.

"I'm a realist when it comes to the subject. Miko even slapped me in the face one time for it." She shrugged remembering how much it stung. "Thank Starfleet she didn't punch me."

"No kidding, well..." he stopped as he rubbed the back of his helm, "he did, but-but don't worry it was more like, when a medic stops your spark for a little bit while performing surgery..."

"So then you..."

He rubbed the back of his helm again as he was still unsure of his decision because of what Optimus had told him to do, only to not. "Yeah, I took the forge of Solace Prime and placed in his palm, the power of the Primes activated it and started to mend his frame, transforming it...but you have to know, he didn't want to use the forge on himself."

"Why? That thing made a Spacebridge for Primus sake." She said speaking from personal feeling alone.

"It was low on power it only had enough for one more try..." he sighed again shaking his head, "and he wanted it to mend the lock and restore Cybertron."

She sighed also as she pinched the bridge of her nose, then wiping her hand over her face, "he did huh? I expected as much, the needs of the many, out weight the needs of the few...or the one." She said in a typical fashion.

"Er, yeah?" he said as she had suddenly changed her tone and voice for that matter.

She lifted her head lightly to him, "But instead you reversed that, making it the needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many...nice one Jim." She said giving him a thumbs up.

"Er, you-you know what i'm going to take a stab at this and say yes? Is that the correct answer miss?" he said.

"Yes." She sighed fondly, "Besides they'll be another way to revive Cybertron. right?"

"Right"

"So, that really is him? I haven't finally snapped have i?"

"Well i don't think so but, i know for a fact, that, that is him, so you gonna go in there and do human stuff that you do? Er licking is it?" he said as she glared at him in an instant, "Joke, i'm not **that** oblivious to human behaviour." He said placing two hands in front of him for shields.

"You're a worse tease then Bumblebee, besides i bet you hugged him when he was restored." She teased back.

"I did not!" he called as she stood up though winced to her protesting leg.

"yeah right, you look at him like i do at...er, my heroes... admiration, pride rising in your chest just to the thought of being the same room as him, and the thought of him looking at you with shameful death eyes it's enough to make you just wanna die and, oh! This one time i saw him in person at a convention once and i could've cried..." she started rambling as Smokescreen darted his optics left and right wondering if she remembered that he was still there, "and then-and then he said my name when i asked if i could hug him and sqeee! He is so awesome! He even-he even...he even..." she stopped as she realised the worst. "What are you looking at? I was having a fan girl moment everyone has them at least once."

Smokescreen kind of shuffled away slightly, "Ah shut up you're a fan boy yourself." she jested lightly before sitting herself down again. "So, er, how you doing? Seeing a leader die, well and **your **hero die, you alright?"

"Well, i'm doing fine now, he's alright now, but i kind of think of myself a little differently now, with all that's happened i mean."

She pretended to have a heart attack, "H-Hold up-hold up! G-Give me minute everything's going dark! Hold me closer Smoke i-i can't breathe, i mean you need to set me straight here, are you, referring to, 'personal r-reflection?" she said melodramatically.

"Aw come on, is it really that much of a shock?"

She lightly poked him in the leg, "Come on Smokescreen i'm only teasing i give as much as i take..." she then stood up as she held out a hand, "maybe i should introduce myself again? Hi Ellen Sarek Robertson, Base Clown and modern philosopher." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Er, Smokescreen, Elite Guard." He said, "Well, now, i don't know, when i said i saw myself a little differently..." he stopped as he wondered watching her blink a few times to his frozen form, "you see..."

"What? Has Arcee said something again? I didn't think she would despite everything that's happened? I'm telling ya, don't worry about it, no one's born like...well i question Ultra Magnus **ever **being 'a kid' but you know, i mean look at me i'm an idiot." she said making herself cross eyed as she made 'doi'ng' sound.

"I wouldn't say you were an idiot, just...silly." he said.

"I like to think so too." She said fondly.

"Well anyway i just...thought that...well you know can't-can't be a kid forever. And-and in war."

"u-huh." She said looking him over wondering if any of that forge stuff had rubbed off onto him, "You know it's weird."

"What?"

"well your face, but, it's like you were emerged from the well yesterday and are learning everything now, and i mean that whole escape pod thing, but before then it was just training and reading, no life experience you know?" she said.

"Yeah, it's like i was frozen in time being in stasis." He said.

"Have you never been is stasis?"

"Nope."

"You know what i hate? Going under the knife whilst under anaesthetic, you know if anything went wrong and i just spontaneously died, that would suck."

"Same thing that could happen to us."

She thought that since he was sitting tight this time, she needed to get something straight and answered, "Smokescreen, when i was packing my stuff i noticed some of my things were missing." She said suspiciously.

"You, did?" he asked grinning nervously.

"Something round in shape i put it in the corner of our quarters. It was grey and basically awesome." She said.

"I, might have seen something like that, when Jack was giving me a tour." He said rubbing the back of his helm again.

"I knew it! You stepped on my Lego death star didn't you?!" she hollered.

"I thought it was a miniature lobbing ball." He said innocently. "But Jack did a good job at hiding 'my' mess."

"Ah, so you had an accomplice?" she said stroking her chin.

"No i mean, it was my fault in the first place and..."

"Joke Smokescreen, joke i'm just putting on a show here."

He held his helm, "i can't tell if your being serious or joking or what."

"Trust me you'll know when i'm serious, but Miko won't be too great she got me that thing for Christmas." She then tapped her fingers against her knees. "Hey er, Smokescreen?" she then said shyly.

"El, can i call you that? Jack said you preferred It." he interrupted thinking she was about to mention the other things he had, 'messed' up.

"Well, yeah sure. But you didn't have to interrupt me to..."

"I swear i thought that robot monkey was a scraplet." He blurted misunderstanding her tone.

Ellen's expression turned to that of straining as her eye twitched, "y-you broke Antari?!" she hollered, "wait-wait, it's okay, it's okay, i can handle it, there just meaningless possessions..." she said calmly breathing slowly. "With my savings card inside and license...and the key to my house...and-and the keys to my Motorbike." She then shot her head up in horror, "Aw hell no. Not my Bike, not my cherished inanimate old friend?" she weeped putting her head between her legs.

Smokescreen winced slightly as he had to finish it despite her mourns, "wait, there's more..." he said as she shot her head up a shadow fell over her forehead as she frowned intensely. "There was this sword and it had this weird feline face on the hilt it was red and..."

"What did you do to the Sword of Omens?" she started dangerously.

"I used it, for target practice i was gonna put it back but then it snapped in two on the second try." He said covering his optics with a free hand.

A nerve in her head snapped as she surprisingly merely smiled at him, "you best watch your back my friend, because when you least suspect it i'm going to be on you like a shadow of vengeance, a very small un-glorified shadow of vengeance, but vengeance nonetheless!" she announced pointing a finger to the sky, "i mean good grief, my Death Star, Antari, The Sword of Omens of all things...were you high?" She said stroking her leg as her slight laugh died down, "Hey Smokescreen?"

"Yes?" he asked nervously shielding his face.

"You know, erm, thanks for saving my Sire." She said scratching the back of her head this time.

He lowered his hands as he took time to take in what she said, "No problem, anytime."

"Anytime? Not the best choice of words Smokey." She said.

"Okay-okay, let me try again...no problem."

"Better. Oh and sorry for snapping at you a few minutes ago, it's just frustrating when you can't help. And then there's someone who's better at doing it then i ever can."

"Trust me, i know the feeling." He said.

"So." She started as she slapped her lap, "Seen enough now? You still think you're not good enough?"

"Well for today anyway and as for self esteem neh, i think it's been taken up a notch." He said performing a 'so-so' gesture. "what about you, you going to be tagging along in, what did you call it? Lightweight?"

"it's 'Star-light' and don't you forget it, and as for tagging along, i'm hoping to, i mean i'm no whizz like Raf, and i hate being deadweight but i also hate **allot **of work, but if you have the power to be able to make a difference and set things right, you have a moral obligation to do those things...right?"

"What if you didn't think you could do it?" he asked looking concerned for himself than anything else which intrigued her, the show of doubt.

"Well, you try and you screw up but you learn and move on, like I've told myself before, your only a failure if you give up on trying...and i will **always** sound like a Disney film." She then looked at his expression he had some sort of 'scare' factor to his expression like some kind of wake up call, "you okay Smoke? You look, anxious."

"I'm fine, seriously. Just, thinking."

"Thinking? Again, twice in one day? Well don't blow your head off or anything." She said.

"Hey! Is that the last one now? Because i'm trying to insult you back but i'm currently occupied on other things"

"Normally i can let these things go, but not the Sword of Omens man." She leant over a little looking at him as he had dipped his head not paying attention, "seriously, what's up? You're on and off here."

"Just thinking of, my career." He blurted.

"Career? Seriously you thinking about settling down as well, have a sparkmate and a room full of little puff of smokes?" she teased.

"What do humans do?" he said assertively.

She set aside the jokes for now as his expression turned serious. "Well lots of things, some careers similar to yours and others that aren't, we have our doctors, our military, our construction, our leaders."

"Leader-s? So not just one? I mean sure we had the original thirteen but that was against Unicron. But how many are we talking here?" he asked intrigued by that statement.

"Well it's pretty difficult to give you an exact number because it depends on how you define a world leader, but there are hundreds of names listed, and they have different titles depending on where you are, like here, we have our President."

His optics slightly widened to the quantity, "President. Is that the guy Fowler referred to?"

"That's right."

"Is he anything like a Prime?" he asked.

"Hmm, well, some were on that line yeah." she said resting her chin in her hand, she never thought of a comparison before.

"So what are they chosen or...?"

"For the people, by the people Smoke, we have a election every four years between candidates."

"Oh so the population has a say in it?"

"Yeah." She said slightly growing bored with discussing politics.

"Hmm, well that's one subject can cross of my human training course." He jested "right, so back inside the hangar right?" he then said switching topics fast.

"Wait hold up, you really just asking to learn? Or are you planning on leaving? Or something?"

"No, just curious, Jacks job is pretty weird i mean serving humans supplements like a drone? They can't make it themselves?" he said.

"Preach all you like but I'd like to see you make Kentucky fried chicken. Anyway you go ahead, i still, i still want to just sit here just for some quiet time as well as figure out a way to sneak bag inside whilst avoiding awkward scenarios."

He puffed a soundless laugh as he shook his head, "alright but if your skin starts turning blue I'm informing Ultra Magnus." He jested.

"Aw come on. He was talking about throwing me in the brig before he's probably already got one set up." She moaned.

"By the way, what was it like, with the Commander i mean?"

Her face quivered as though she had sucked on a lemon, "Smokescreen, i can only say this, i never thought i possessed such patience until i met that one being commonly referred to as, Ultra Magnus." She emphasized.

"I guess certain abilities get forced out of you when met with the right obstacle." He winked.

"'hell' to the 'yeah', I'll see you back at the hangar and tell Ratchet i ran away or something." She said lying back.

"Will do." He said sliding himself of the roof only being a sitting wall to him in comparison. He gave a short wave at her as she returned the gesture, she sighed to herself as she watched him make his way back, she then nodded shuffling her way to the edge of the roof.

"Hmm, i think I'll just hang around, a little bit more." She said with worry, "just a little longer." She continued as she made her way slowly down the ladder. Getting to the bottom she felt her leg creak and crack, realizing how half a football pitch in length she was away, she went around the side of the building as she lent herself up it, gently hissing as she rubbed her leg. "Ratchet can wait." She said resting her head back, though she couldn't help but look at her hands, what she had held before. it still rested on her conscience.

* * *

**A/N oooh is that it? well no, but aren't i a tease? but the next chapter will be titled 'Rebellion prologue' for, well you can probably guess ;) and some parts will probably be a little whimsy but hey i need to do one since everything went wrong since the Omega keys for her XD. but that shouldn't take as long to upload as these past couple chapters did.  
**

**i added my own theory to why the Predacon froze on entrance, even if its highly unlikely, i attempted an explanation anyway :P**

**you know to be honest and not being vein or anything but I'm pretty proud of this fic its allowed me to improve my writing skills and of course it has its flaws and is part of the 'cliched' section but I'm pleased with it :) but any case it could be worse**

**and yes i got Ellen yet another 'title' Juvenile and of course her title for him, 'Magnus Sir' -_o i though it would suit her way of not being clear all the time and blatantly be awkward.**  
**also if not brought up, i was too oblivious to notice that this fic is over a year old so...happy very late anniversary? :P**

**so next two chapters won't be 'episode based' but the second chapter after the next will be very 'interesting' going over Ultra Magnus getting his truck mode and settling in to the new base, I'm making it a 'silly' chapter but not too much hopefully anyway please R + R, Fave, Follow and who wants a high five? *raised hand* don't leave me hanging now :3**


End file.
